New Line!
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Menceritakan kisah seorang remaja yang terbawa alur cerita di dunia yang rumit. Ketika keinginannya untuk pulang terpaksa terhenti saat masalah demi masalah mulai datang secara beruntun. Kisah telah lama dimulai! banyak masalah yang menunggu didepan sana! [After]
1. Awal Dari Segalanya

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Naruto maupun Highschool DxD, namun Fic ini murni buatanku dan beberapa Inspirasi dari para Fic buatan Senpai hebat disana

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Karena bertarung dengan sosok jahat yang ia temui, Naruto terjebak di Dimensi yang tidak dikenalinya, ia mencoba untuk mencari jalan kembali ke Konoha, namun tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan (Bad Summary)

.:: oo0oo ::.

 **~ Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Semuanya ~**

Malam yang sunyi, para warga semuanya sudah tertidur, terbukti dengan terlihatnya Rumah rumah para warga yang sudah dimatikan lampunya, serta Angin semilir yang dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang

Dihutan yang gelap gulita, seorang remaja sedang melompati dahan dahan pohon, rambut pirangnya yang berkilau terkena sinar rembulan, kakinya yang lihai melompati satu per satu dahan pohon yang besar, terlihat sepertinya ia telah menyelesaikan misinya

Namanya Naruto, seorang remaja yang merupakan salah satu Shinobi di Konoha, namanya terkenal setelah ia mengalahkan Pain yang telah menghancurkan Konoha, desa tercintanya

'Tap'

Ia berhenti di salah satu dahan yang agak besar, ia menatap sang rembulan yang bersinar, rambut pirang bergaya spikenya diterpa angin, terlihat ia tersenyum sumringah karena telah menyelesaikan misi yang bisa dibilang sulit, yaitu Misi Rank-A

"Semakin malam saja, sepertinya aku harus beristirahat disini sampai pagi lalu aku pulang ke Konoha" ucap naruto bermonolog, ia lalu mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkannya untuk beristirahat, serta membuat lima Bunshin untuk berjaga jaga

Belum sempat untuk tidur dengan nyenyak, ia merasakan kekuatan yang kuat berada didekatnya, kekuatan yang dirasakannya agak aneh dan gelap, bukan berasal dari Chakra namun hal lain, para Bunshinnya sudah bersiap siaga jika ada yang menyerang Bos nya

Naruto langsung bangkit dan mencari asal aura kuat nan aneh itu, para Bunshinnya mengikutinya dari belakang, baru kali ini ia merasakan kekuatan yang tidak biasa, gelap dan jahat mungkin?

Sesampainya di tempat yang ia duga asal dari aura kuat tadi, terlihat sesosok Manusia bersayap gagak, dengan mata merah menyala, serta sedikit keriput di sekitar hidungnya, dibelakangnya terlihat seperti celah dimensi yang masih melebar

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok bersayap, pakaiannya pun aneh, bukan pakaian seorang Shinobi namun pakaian yang terlihat bagus

" Huft.. kau tidak sopan anak muda, namaku adalah Kokabiel, sang veteran Great War!" Ucap sosok itu yang bernama Kokabiel dengan bangga sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, sementara Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sosok didepannya

"Great War? Setahuku Elemental Nation terjadi Perang hanya tiga kali, dan orang orang menyebutnya Perang Dunia Shinobi, lalu apa yang kau maksud Great War?" Ucap Naruto bertanya, Sementara Kokabiel hanya melongo tak percaya

'Dia tak tahu tentang Great War? dan apa itu Elemental Nation? Hm.. aku rasa aku berada di dimensi lain mengingat aku tak sengaja memakai salah satu Sacred Gear Buatan si Azazel mesum itu, mungkin aku akan membuat perang di dimensi ini' batin Kokabiel memandangi Cincin di jari kelingkingnya yang dianggap Sacred Gear itu lalu menyeringai, sementara Naruto yang merasakan aura jahat dari sosok didepannya ini langsung menyerangnya

'Duaaagh!'

Kokabiel terpental beberapa meter, Naruto terlihat tersenyum karena serangan pertamanya berhasil, para Bunshin Naruto langsung menyerang Kokabiel secara bersamaan

 **Di sisi lain**

'Arrrrggghhh! Pukulan bocah itu lumayan kuat, aku harus berhati hati' Batin Kokabiel yang perlahan bangkit setelah diterpa pukulan dari Naruto, tanpa ia duga Lima Bunshin Naruto sudah mengelilinginya

Para Bunshin menyerang satu persatu, Kokabiel terus menerus menghindar dengan Gesit, sampai saat Kokabiel kembali terkena serangan yang lumayan kuat

'Buuugggghhh!'

Kedua dari lima Bunshin itu memukul perut dan wajah Kokabiel hingga kembali terpental beberapa meter, Kokabiel terbaring telentang, terlihat pipinya memerah bekas pukulan sang Bunshin

"Haaah! Sudah main mainnya!, aku akan menghajar kalian!" Kokabiel perlahan bangkit dan membuat **Light Spear** sebesar lemari pakaian, lalu ia melemparkannya ke arah para Bunshin Naruto, **Light Spear** itu melaju dengan cepat membuat para Bunshin tidak bisa menghindar

'Blaaarrr!'

 **Light Spear** itu meledak tepat berada didekat kelima Bunshin itu, ledakan itu cukup besar dan kuat, Kokabiel hanya menyeringai puas dengan serangannya, sementara Naruto yang memandangi dari kejauhan hanya terkejut tak percaya

'Dia kuat, bahkan untuk mengalahkan Bunshinku saja hanya sekali serangan, dia harus diwaspadai, dan apa itu tadi? Apa itu tombak?' Batin Naruto waspada terhadap Musuh didepannya ini

"Selanjutnya Kau Bocah!" Ucap Kokabiel yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan **Light Sword** di Tangannya, Naruto langsung bersiap siaga menanti kedatangan Kokabiel dengan sebuah Kunai di tangannya

'Ctraaaannngg!'

'Kraaakk!'

Kunai Yang Naruto pegang patah setelah beradu dengan **Light Sword** milik Kokabiel, Kokabiel langsung menebaskan **Light Sword** nya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Kokabiel menyerang kembali langsung mundur kebelakang menghindari serangan Kokabiel

Kokabiel kembali melesat kearah Naruto dan siap untuk menebaskan **Light Sword** nya kembali ketubuh Naruto, Naruto menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping, namun karena kurang cepat, lengan atas bagian kiri Naruto terkena serangan Kokabiel, Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari lengannya

"Kena kau bocah!, bersiaplah untuk Mati!" Ucap Kokabiel menyeringai lalu membuat sebuah **Light Spear** yang besar di tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto yang tengah terduduk lemas

'Swuuuuussshh!'

" **Doton : Doryuuheki** "

Naruto langsung membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan Nama Jutsunya dan munculah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah sebelum **Light Spear** Kokabiel mengenainya, Kokabiel hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'ia bisa mengendalikan Tanah?' Pikirnya

 **Light Spear** itu akhirnya tertahan dengan jutsu Naruto, Kokabiel lalu melayang diudara dan menyiapkan serangan lagi untuk Naruto yang tengah mencoba bangkit, Kokabiel lalu menyiapkan beberapa **Light Bomb** dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto

"Rasakan ini Bocah!"

Naruto menatap keatasnya, terlihat beberapa bola cahaya yang melesat kearahnya, tidak tinggal diam, Naruto langsung berlari menghindari **Light Bomb** milik Kokabiel

'Blaaarr blaaarr blaaarr!'

Bola bola cahaya itu meledak dengan kuat, namun tak ada satu pun yang mengenai Naruto, ia benar benar kewalahan melawan Kokabiel, terlihat kawah kawah berukuran sedang akibat ledakan dari bola bola cahaya tadi

'Sial! Aku bahkan sulit untuk melukainya, dia selalu menyerang dengan senjatanya yang terbuat dari cahaya itu, ayo berpikir!' Pikir Naruto, ia akhirnya mendapatkan ide, lalu ia membuat sebuah Handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsu

" **Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu** "

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya, muncul bola api yang besar dan melesat cepat kearah Kokabiel, Kokabiel hanya memandang remeh Bola api didepannya, Kokabiel menghindar dengan bergeser kesamping namun itulah yang ditunggu Naruto, Kokabiel terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah siap menyerang dengan **RasenShuriken** di tangannya

"Rasakan ini! **RasenShuriken!** "

Kokabiel terseret bersama **Rasenshuriken** Naruto lalu menabrak tanah dan **Rasenshuriken** itu meledak dengan dahsyat, Naruto yang masih melayang diudara tersenyum tipis serangannya berhasil

'Blaaaarrr!'

Naruto akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna, ia memandang Ledakan hasil dari jutsunya itu, namun yang membuat ia heran, ia masih merasakan aura musuhnya itu, itu berarti musuhnya belumlah mati, sampai saat ini yang terkena jutsunya itu pasti tidak akan selamat, namun musuhnya kali ini benar benar kuat

Kawah Besar terpajang didepan Naruto saat ini dengan tubuh Kokabiel yang terkapar terlentang, salah satu sayap gagaknya pun hancur, pakaiannya kini sudah robek dimana mana dan tak layak pakai, serta darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, serta luka lecet disekujur tubuhnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah

"Uuuggghh!" Erang Kokabiel mencoba bangkit setelah menerima serangan dahsyat dari Naruto, Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming, ia benar benar tak percaya bahwa musuhnya ini mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kuat

"Kurang ajar kau bocah! Kali ini tidak akan kuampuni kau!" Ucap marah Kokabiel dan membuat **Light Bomb** sebesar bola basket dikedua tangannya, Naruto kini bersiap siaga serta membuat satu Bunshin

"Dengar.. kau laporkan misiku kepada Hokage bahwa misiku telah selesai, namun aku kini sedang bertarung dengan seseorang, cepat Kerjakan" ucap Naruto pada Bunshin nya dan kembali beralih kepada Kokabiel

Kokabiel melepar kedua **Light Bomb** itu kearah Naruto, **Light Bomb** itu melaju dengan cepat, Naruto kembali membuat Handseal

" **Doton : Doryuuheki** "

Tepat sebelum **Light Bomb** itu mengenai Naruto, muncul dinding kokoh dari tanah yang melindungi Naruto, **Light Bomb**. Itu bertabrakan dengan dinding tanah itu, ledakan besar pun terjadi

'Blaaaaaarrrrrr!'

Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena ledakan itu, tubuhnya tercabik cabik oleh ledakan dari **Light Bomb** tadi, Kokabiel hanya menyeringai kejam

"Aaaarrrgghh!" Teriak kesakitan Naruto, ledakan itu pun berakhir, memperlihatkan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lecet dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya

"Disini sulit untuk mewujudkan keinginanku lebih baik aku kembali, serangan bocah tadi membuat tubuhku merasakan sakit luar biasa" ucap Kokabiel bermonolog, ia lalu merentangkan tangan Kanannya kedepan dan berkonsentrasi, tak lama muncul celah dimensi yang perlahan terbuka, Kokabiel pun masuk kedalamnya

Namun tidak Kokabiel duga, Celah dimensi itu menghisap tubuh Naruto agar masuk kedalamnya, Naruto yang tengah terluka parah hanya pasrah

'Swusssshhh'

 **\- Kantor Hokage**

' tok tok tok'

"Masuk!"

Terbukalah pintu ruangan Hokage itu, menampilkan sang Bunshin suruhan Naruto tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk melaporkan misinya, dan memberitahukan keadaannya kini

"Hokage sama, ini hasil laporan Misiku" ucap Sang Bunshin dan memberikan Sebuah Gulungan kepada Hokage, Hokage itu lalu membuka gulungan itu lalu membacanya

"Baiklah, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau melaporkan hasil misimu malam malam begini Naruto? Apakah tidak besok saja" tanya Hokage itu yang berpenampilan aduhai walaupun umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi aka Tsunade

"Sebenarnya diriku yang asli tengah bertarung dengan seseorang yang bersayap yang mungkin berasal dari dimensi lain, kau bisa menemui diriku yang asli di hutan hutan arah Barat, jaa nee" ucap sang Bunshin lalu menghilang menjadi asap putih, Hokage aka Tsunade merasa Khawatir terhadap Naruto, ia lalu menyuruh beberapa Anbu untuk mencari Naruto sesuai dengan keterangan dari sang bunshin

'Semoga Kau baik baik saja Naruto'

.

.

.

Sesampainya Anbu suruhan Hokage ke tempat yang ditujukkan oleh Bunshin Naruto tadi, mereka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat tempat itu berantakan sekali, terdapat banyak kawah hasil ledakan antara pertarungan Naruto dengan Kokabiel, serta bekas bekas darah di sekitar sana

'Dimana Naruto dan musuhnya itu? Mereka lenyap seakan ditelan black hole' batin Anbu yang ada disana

.

.

.

 **\- Kuoh City, 11.14 pm**

Malam yang sunyi untuk kota Kuoh ini, rumah rumah para penduduk sudah dimatikan lampunya, srta terpaan angin yang menusuk tulang telah hadi untuk malam yang sunyi ini

Dari atas gedung Akademi Kuoh, muncul celah dimensi yang tidak terlalu besar dan mengeluarkan sosok tubuh bersurai pirang yang terlihat terluka para sehabis bertarung dengan seseorang, dialah Uzumaki Naruto

Tubuhnya meluncur dengan cepat jatuh dari ketinggian yang setinggi gedung akademi itu, kini ia masih sadar, perlahan tubuhnya dilapisi api dan meluncur ke bawah

'Braaakkk'

"Uuugghh" erang Naruto kesakitan, ia sengaja melapisi tubuhnya dengan api miliknya dengan tujuan untuk meminimalisir kecelakaan saat ia jatuh tadi, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit jatuh dari atas itu terasa juga

"Sialan kau Kokabiel!" Teriak Naruto, ia mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya, perlahan disekelilingnya muncul api yang siap membakar siapapun yang melewatinya, serta pusaran angin yang menyatu dengan api sehingga api itu membesar dan sangat panas yang siap membakar siapapun yang melewatinya

 **\- Di lain Sisi**

Kini diruang salah satu club sekolah, terlihat empat gadis sedang mengobrol disana, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan author tidak memperdulikannya

'Deg'

Mereka berempat diam serempak, mereka merasakan kekuatan yang amat besar yang berasal tidak jauh dari Sekolah, Mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk

"Siapa yang mempunyai aura kuat ini, auranya berbeda dari ketiga fraksi" ucap salah satu dari keempat gadis itu, ia memiliki rambut hitam serta kecamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, namun sayangnya tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi

"Entahlah akupun tak tahu, lebih baik kita kesana" ucap salah satu dari mereka, ia bersurai merah serta wajah cantiknya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya jatuh hati

Mereka berempat menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir, meninggalkan ruangan club itu

Sesampainya di tempat yang diduga mereka aura kuat tadi, mereka berempat melihat seorang remaja bersurai pirang tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan penuh luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya

"Dia pingsan, apa dia habis bertarung?" Tanya salah satu gadis yang berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata di matanya, ketiga gadis yang lain hanya diam menatapi Naruto dengan berbagai ekspresi

"Bagaimana Jika ia aku jadikan salah satu budakku?" Ucap Salah satu gadis yang berambut merah, ketiga gadis yang lain langsung menatap sang gadis berambut merah

"Sebaiknya jangan Rias! Kita tidak bisa mengambil kemanusiaan seseorang secara paksa jika bukan dalam keadaan genting, lagipula ia hanya tak sadarkan diri" ucap Gadis yang berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang agak pendek, memperingati gadis berambut merah yang namanya adalah Rias

"Bagaimana jika kita obati dia dulu?" Ucap Gadis berambut raven yang merupakan salah satu dari keempat gadis itu, ketiga gadis yang lain mengangguk setuju

Akhirnya keempat gadis itu membawa Naruto ketempat Club milik si gadis berambut merah, salah satu dari mereka berempat menggendong Naruto dan mereka berempat menhilang dengan libgkaran sihir

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, terlihat para siswa akademi Kuoh mulai berdatangan, sekolah itu dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan, namun kini telah berganti menjadi sekolah umum

Di suatu tempat yang merupakan tempat salah satu club sekolah, Naruto perlahan bangun dari pingsannya mengingat ia semalam tak sadarkan diri, ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa ia bertanya, ia hanya ingat saat ia jatuh dari celah dimensi itu, lalu ia marah dengan sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya lalu tak sadarkan diri

"Apa aku berada didimensi Lain? Kokabiel sialan itu membuat sebuah celah dan masuk kecelah itu, jika aku tersedot kedalamnya, seharusnya ia berada tak jauh dariku bukan?" Ucap Naruto

"Namun di dimensi ini auranya aneh, bahkan akupun tak merasakan chakra seseorangpun dan juga aku tak merasakan aura Kokabiel, mungkin benar aku berada di Dimensi lain" ucap Naruto, ia mencoba bangun dan bersandar di bantalan tempat tidur itu

'Ckleek'

"Ohh... kau sudah bangun ternyata, bagaimana keadaanmu hmm?" Datanglah dua orang gadis dengan pakaian seragam sekolah, perbedaan kedua gadis itu sangat mencolok, yang satu berambut merah dan satu lagi berambut raven, dan jangan lupa Oppai mereka yang besar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya maka matanya akan berbinar binar

Gadis berambut raven membawa makanan dan segelas air di nampan yang ia bawa, ia menyodorkan segelas air itu kearah Naruto, Naruto mengambilnya dan meminumnya sampai habis

'Gleek'

"Sudah agak baikkan, Arigatou.. anoo..." ucap Naruto memberitahukan kabarnya dan hendak berterimakasih pada gadi berambut raven tadi, namun sepertinya ia tak tahu namanya

"Akeno, Himejima Akeno" ucap Gadis yang menyodorkan segelas air ke Naruto tadi, yang namanya adalah Himejima Akeno, terlihat ia tersenyum

"Jadi siapa Namamu?" Ucap gadis yang berambut merah aka Rias, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan rias, ia menaruh gelas yang ia pegang ke meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur yang ia tempati

"Bukankah tidak baik bertanya nama seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan nama dahulu?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah, hal itu membuat kedua gadis itu memerah merona

"Gomen, Namaku Rias, Rias Gremory" ucap gadis merah alias Rias, Naruto kembali tersenyum

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu kalian berdua, dan terimakasih telah menolongku" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sekaligus berterimakasih kepada kedua gadis yang ada didekatnya itu

"Ngomong ngomong Naruto-san berasal dari mana? Dan bagaimana kau bisa terluka semalam, bahkan disekitarmu saja ada bekas api yang mengelilingimu bak sebuah lingkaran" kini giliran Akeno yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Naruto

"Mungkin aku akan cerita kepada kalian, mengingat kalian Perempuan yang baik yang mau menolong orang asing sepertiku dan tolong jangan pakai embel embel itu dibelakang namaku, cukup Naruto saja" ucap Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari dimensi lain" ucap Naruto membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut, bagaimana tidak?, baru kali ini mereka bertemu sosok asing yang berasal dari dimensi lain

"Sebelumnya saat aku masih di dimensiku, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahku, namun saat aku hendak beristirahat, sesosok pria bermata merah dengan sayap gagak datang ke tempat disekitarku" ucap Naruto menjelaskan kejadian semalam, Rias dan Akeno sedang serius mendengarkan cerita Naruto

"Ia mengaku sebagai Kokabiel sang veteran Great War, namun aku tak mengenalinya, aku merasakan niat jahat pada dirinya lalu akupun bertarung dengannya" ucap Naruto

"Singkat cerita, aku dan Kokabiel sama sama terluka parah, ia lalu berniat kabur dengan membuat sebuah celah dimensi dari cincin yang ia gunakan yang ia sebut dengan Sacred Gear, namun tak aku duga, aku pun tak sengaja masuk kedalamnya hingga aku bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya

"Kokabiel? Apa ia salah satu Malaikat jatuh? Dan Sacred gear macam apa yang bisa membuat sebuah celah dimensi?" Ucap Rias dengan penuh tanya, Akeno juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya

"Entahlah Aku pun tak tahu, dan ngomong ngomong bagaimana keadaan di Dimensi ini?"" ucap Naruto bertanya pada kedua gadis didepannya

"Naruto-kun.. sebenarnya kami ini adalah Iblis" ucap Akeno membuat Naruto langsung merinding disko?, ia langsung agak mundur kebelakang dengan wajah ketakutan

Dari belakang Rias dan Akeno muncul sayap kelelawar yang tambah membuat Naruto ketakutan, ia tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan iblis

"A-apa Ka-kalian Be-benar Iblis? Ja-jangan De-dekati Aku, A-aku m-mohon" ucap Naruto memohon dengan wajah ketakutan, well sepertinya ia tertular sifat bicara Hinata

"Oh tak Kusangka Naruto takut pada Iblis, tenanglah Naruto, kami tidak seperti iblis yang kau pikirkan, jika kami memang benar iblis yang seperti kau pikirkan, maka kami pasti sudah memakanmu, benar bukan?" Ucap Rias dengan penjelasan yang logis yang bisa masuk ke otak Naruto, sementara Akeno hanya tertawa melihat Naruto ketakutan dengan wajah yang Syok

"Benar Juga" ucap Naruto yang kini tak lagi ketakutan, Rias dan Akeno hanya sweatdrop melihat perubahan sifat Naruto

Bel masuk sekolah pun terdengar di ruangan Naruto berada, Rias dan Akeno pamit hendak pergi kekelasnya masing masing, Naruto sempat terpesona dengan gadis berambut merah itu aka Rias Gremory namun pikiran itu ia singkirkan

.

.

.

Bel Pulang sekolah berbunyi, para Siswa pun pulang kerumahnya masing masing, para siswanya pun didominasi boleh perempuan, mereka ada yang pulang dan ada juga yang mengunjungi klubnya masing masing

Kini diKlub ORC (Occult Research Club), disana sudah terlihat beberapa siswa yang merupakan Anggota Klub, mereka adalah Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, dan gadis Loli berambut putih yaitu Toujo Koneko, dan terakhir laki laki tampan yang merupakan incaran para gadis disekolah yaitu Kiba Yuuto

'Ckleek'

Terbukalah pintu salah satu ruangan yang ada di klub itu, menampilkan sosok Remaja pirang dengan kumis kucing dipipinya, ia memakai baju putih polos dan celana panjang putih polos juga, jika melihat secara sekilas, pakaian yang Naruto kenakan mirip dengan baju tidur

"Na-naruto, kenapa kau memakai bajuku?" Ucap Rias memerah yang melihat Naruto memakai salah satu pakaiannya, anggota ORC yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya Kearah Naruto

"Go-gomenasai, aku tak sengaja masuk kekamarmu, dan kulihat kamarmu agak berantakan, akupun merapikannya, aku memakai pakaianmu karena pakaian yang aku kenakan sebelumnya sudah tak layak pakai lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan memakai pakaianmu jika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di kota ini" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi ketakutan, Rias seakan mengingatkan Kaa-sannya yang agak galak

Koneko dan Kiba terlihat agak asing dengan remaja yang ia lihat didepannya, ia lalu bertanya kepada salah satu anggota ORC lainnya yaitu Akeno

"Akeno-senpai, siapa dia?" Tanya Kiba pada Akeno, Koneko juga mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Kiba, Akeno lalu tersenyum

"Dia adalah Naruto, dia merupakan orang yang aku ceritakan tentang remaja semalam yang tak sadarkan diri" ucap Akeno memandang Naruto yang tengah dimarahi Rias, Kiba dan Koneko mengangguk

"Apa apaan kau Naruto, kau tau itu baju wanita, kenapa kau memakainya?" Ucap Rias memarahi Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya, Naruto hanya menunduk tak berani memandang wajah Rias yang sedang marah

"Gomen, tapi aku tak mempunyai baju lagi, lagipula baju ini terlihat cocok untukku" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi baju yang ia pakai, wajah Rias memerah padam lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Biarkan saja dia Rias, dia sudah merapikan kamarmu, lagipula tak apa kan satu set pakaianmu sebagai imbalannya?" Kini giliran Akeno berbicara, Rias hanya cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis

"Benar Kata Akeno-Nee, Apa Rias-neechan mau memaafkanku?" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh harap yang terlihat kekanak kanakan, Rias agak ragu namun melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini, ia lalu tersenyum dan memegangi pundak Naruto

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, tapi apa kau mau menjadi adikku, aku tinggal disini sendirian" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum, Naruto lalu mengangguk

"Buchou terlihat senang mempunyai adik seperti si pirang itu" ucap Koneko memandangi Rias yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Akeno hanya mengangguk setuju

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari menjadi malam, di ruangan klub ORC, terlihat tiga gadis dan dua laki laki tengah berbincang bincang tentang sesuatu, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang serius

"Naru, kali ini aku akan menceritakanmu tentang tiga fraksi dan lainnya, mengingat kau mempunyai kekuatan yang besar pada dirimu, jadi kau harus tau ini" ucap Rias serius, Naruto yang tengah meminum the buatan Akeno langsung memandang serius kakak angkatnya itu

Rias lalu menceritakan tentang pertikaian antara tiga Fraksi, yaitu Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis, lalu ia menceritakan tentang Great War yang terjadi di masa lalu yang membuat Populasi ketiga Fraksi menurun karena perang besar itu

Naruto sempat bingung mendengar salah satu nama fraksi yaitu Malaikat jatuh, 'apa apaan Malaikat jatuh? Apa ia tersandung batu' pikirnya

Setelah panjang lebar Mendengar cerita dari Rias, Naruto kini mengerti dengan keadaan dunia yang ia tempati kini, Anggota ORC lalu bangkit dari duduknya

"Hei hei, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada semua anggota ORC, Rias memandangi semua anggotanya, mereka semua mengangguk

"Kami ingin membasmi Iblis Liar, apa Kau mau ikut, Naru?" Ucap Rias sambil mengajak Naruto, Naruto lalu mengangguk setuju, jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia akan bertemu seperti apa Iblis liar itu, mereka akhirnya menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** haloo.. kembali lagi denganku diFic terbaruku berjudul **New Line** , jujur sebelumnya aku pernah membuat fic bertema Crossover antara Naruto dan HighSchool DxD

Untuk awal awal aku tak banyak berbicara,melihat Respon dari Reader-san dan meminta saran sekaligus kritik dari para Reviewers dan Senpai hebat diluaran sana, Karena tak ada saran, maka Fic ini tak akan maju

Dan satu lagi, disini tinggi badan Naruto agak sama seperti Issei namun agak pendek dikit, maka dari itu Rias ingin Naruto menjadi adiknya mengingat Naruto lebih pendek darinya

Akhir salam dari Saya

Wassalam

 **:: Log Out ::**


	2. Anggota Baru yang bukan Iblis

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Naruto maupun Highschool DxD, namun Fic ini murni buatanku dan beberapa Inspirasi dari para Fic buatan Senpai hebat disana

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

.:: oo0oo ::.

 **~ Chapter 2 : Anggota Baru yang bukan Iblis ~**

Di sebuah Gudang yang agak jauh dari pemukiman warga, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas klan Gremory, dari Lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul lima orang, bukan tapi maksudku empat Iblis dan Manusia

'Braak, bruuk, kraak, klontang, meoonng!'

Terdengar suara dari balik benda benda yang ada digudang itu, semua Anggota ORC plus Naruto langsung bersiap siaga jika ada yang hendak menyerang secara tiba tiba

"Hmm, aku mencium bau Manusia dan beberapa iblis nakal" muncul Sosok monster berwajah yang terlihat menyeramkan, juga muncul monster berwajah kuda yang mengerikan

"Onee-chan.. apa mereka lawan kita?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias, Rias hanya mengangguk, Rias lalu menyuruh para budaknya untuk menyerang kedua Monster itu

Kiba menyerang Monster berwajah menyeramkan itu dengan pedangnya, ia dengan gesit memainkan pedangnya untuk menyerang monster itu

Lalu giliran Koneko, ia langsung memukul monster berwajah menyeramkan itu dengan tangan kosong, monster itu terpental dan menabrak dinding, Naruto terkejut melihat tubuh kecil koneko bisa membuat monster sebesar itu terpental

'Braakk'

'Ufufufu... kini giliranku" ucap Akeno dengan tawa khasnya, ia lalu menggunakan petirnya untuk menyerang monster itu, terlihat monster itu tersambar petir milik Akeno dan tergeletak lemas

Setelah itu giliran Rias, ia langsung mengeluarkan **Power of Destruction** untuk memusnahkan Monster itu, Setelah terkena **Power of Destruction** milik Rias, monster itu lenyap dengan kata lain ia sudah mati

"Onee-chan, yang kepala kuda itu biar aku saja yang menghadapinya yaa?" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh harap, Rias agak ragu namun ia mengangguk setuju

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Rias, Naruto langsung melesat cepat dan membuat empat Bunshin, ia berhenti agak jauh dari Monster itu dan membuat **Rasengan** dengan dibantu kedua bunshinnya, sedangkan dua bunshinnya yang lain mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Monster itu

"Ia bisa membelah diri? Aku ingin tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Naru" ucap Rias melihat Beberapa Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan Monster disana, anggota ORC yang lain mengangguk setuju

Bunshin Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya kearah wajah kuda si Monster membuat Monster itu agak miring kesamping karena pukulan kuat Naruto, di samping Monster itu sudah ada Bunshin Naruto yang lain yang sedang membuat Handseal

 **"Katon : Endan"**

Bunshin Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan mengenai Sang Monster membuat Monster itu terbakar dalam api milik Naruto, disisi lain anggota ORC terkagum kagum melihat Naruto dapat mengendalikan api seperti klan Phenex

"Ara-ara~ Ia bisa mengendalikan api, sungguh mengagumkan bukan? Ufufufu~" ucap Akeno lalu diakhiri tawa khasnya, Anggota ORC lain mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Akeno

Balik ke Naruto, melihat Monster itu sedang terbakar dengan api sang Bunshin, Naruto langsung melesat dengan **Rasengan** yang telah dibantu oleh dua bunshin yang membantunya membuat **Rasengan**

"Rasakan ini Kuda Menyeramkan, **Rasengan** " Naruto langsung menghantamkan **Rasengan** ditangannya kearah perut sang Monster yang tengah terbakar, monster itu terseret beberapa meter lalu **Rasengan** Itu meledak tepat saat Monster itu menabrak dinding gudang itu

'Blaaarr!'

Dinding gudang yang menjadi hantaman Monster itu rusak seketika, Naruto yang berada beberapa meter dari ledakan itu hanya tersenyum

Setelah ledakan itu perlahan mereda, terlihatlah kawah berukuran sedang yang tak seberapa dalam, Monster itu lenyap setelah terkena serangan Naruto yang lumayan mematikan itu

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah teman temannya, terlihat mereka semua tersenyum senang sekaligus kagum dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan

Rias lalu menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya, Naruto yang agak kaget dengan perlakuan Rias hanya diam tak bergeming, ia senang dipeluk oleh orang yang dianggap kakaknya itu

"Baru sehari kau menjadi Adikku, kau sudah membuatku bangga padamu, aku bersyukur mempunyai adik sepertimu, Naru" bisik Rias ditelinga Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Rias

Rias melepas pelukannya kepada Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto kearah temannya yang lain, mereka semua tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto, akhirnya mereka kembali ke klub dengan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi, peran matahari yang menyinari bumi untuk sementara digantikan oleh sang rembulan dan para bintang bintang yang indah

Di sebuah ruang klub sekolah, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas Gremory, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul lima, Bukan tetapi empat iblis dan satu orang manusia

Naruto memandangi dua anggota ORC yaitu Kiba dan Koneko, ia lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia belum sekali berkenalan dengan dua siswa Kuoh berbeda kelamin itu

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu, maaf sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan namaku" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya

"Namaku Kiba, Kiba Yuuto, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Kiba menjabat tangan dengan Naruto senyum terukir di bibir sang remaja cantik itu

Setelah itu Naruto beralih ke Koneko, ia sempat terdiam melihat wajah datar Koneko, mengingatkan dia sosok teman yang ada dikonoha

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada Koneko sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Koneko, namaku Toujo Koneko" ucap Koneko datar lalu menjabat tangan Naruto

Mereka lalu mengobrol disofa ruangan itu, kadang diselingi candaan agar suasana tak terlalu serius dan tegang, tak lama kemudian Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko pamit pulang

"Nee, Onee-chan tidur dikamar saja, biar aku tidur disofa" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan, Rias terlihat bingung dengan Ucapan Naruto dan berbalik bertanya

"Memangnya kenapa?, lebih baik kau tidur bersamaku, disofa itu dingin, apa kau mau kedinginan?" Ucap Rias berbalik bertanya, terlihat wajah Naruto memerah

"Bukan itu, tapi-" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Rias menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki Kamar diruangan Klub itu lalu menutup pintu kamar itu

"Pokoknya kau akan tidur bersamaku" ucap Rias memaksa, Naruto hanya pasrah, ia telah mengetahui satu sifat Rias, yaitu jika ia mempunyai keinginan, maka ia akan melakukan sampai keinginannya berhasil

"Aku tidur duluan yah Onee-chan, aku lelah melawan kepala kuda tadi" ucap Naruto lalu beebaring di ranjang berukuran Queen Size itu, Sementara Rias hanya tersenyum simpul

'Aku tak menyangka akan mempunyai teman sekaligus adik di sisiku' batin Rias memandangi Naruto yang tengah tertidur

.

.

.

Pagi mulai tiba, perlahan matahari masih malu malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, burung burung berkicauan mencoba merayu sang Matahari untuk menampakkan jati dirinya

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya yang baru bangun dari tidur, iris matanya mencoba untuk beradaptasi dari cahaya yang masuk kematanya

Perlahan ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang yang ia tempati, ia melirik ke arah Kakak angkatnya yang tengah tertidur, wajah cantik dengan surai merahnya yang indah membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya

Ia lalu bangun dan menuju kamar mandi hendak membersihkan badan, setelah itu ia memakai pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin yaitu baju tidur milik Rias, sebenarnya ia agak malu dengan ini namun ia tak punya hal lain lagi selain meminjam milik Rias

Naruto lalu membuat tiga Bunshin, muncul kepulan asap putih yang mengepul, setelah asap itu menghilang menampilkan sosok imitasi dari Naruto

"Kalian cari pekerjaan disini apapun itu, untuk sebagai samaran kalian bisa memakai henge menjadi seseorang yang terlihat normal, kalian bisa menyetorkan hasilnya kepadaku tiap minggunya" Perintah Naruto pada Bunshinnya, setelah itu Bunshinnya menghilang meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju dapur Klub itu, didapur itu, yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah membuka kulkas yang ada disana, melihat apa saja bahan yang ada disana

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat sesuatu dengan bahan bahan ini"

Beralih ke Rias Gremory, kini ia tengah bangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan telanjang?, What?, iya memang benar karena itu adalah kebiasaannya, untung saja Naruto tidak melihat jika ia tidur dalam keadaan telanjang

Ia lalu berjalan kekamar mandi hendak membersihkan tubuh nya yang wow!, setelah mandi ia memakai seragam sekolahnya yaitu Kuoh Academy

Namun yang membuatnya penasaran, ia mencium bau yang enak yang berasal dari dapur klub yang ia tempati, karena penasaran ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur klubnya itu

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung membalikkan badannya, ia tersnyum melihat Rias yang tengah melihat kegiatan Naruto sekarang

"Ohayou Onee-chan!, jika kau mau sarapan kau bisa memakan sekotak bento yang sudah kubuat dimeja makan, jangan lupa dihabiskan yah" ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum ramah

Rias diam terpaku, ia sebelumnya tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, di pagi harinya ada yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, ia biasanya membuat sendiri, ada rasa senang di dalam hatinya

Rias lalu duduk di meja makannya, ia lalu menyantap sarapan paginya yaitu sekotak bento, setelah itu datang Naruto membawakan segelas air lalu memberikannya kepada Rias, Rias langsung meminumnya

"Yasudah, Onee-chan berangkatlah ke sekolah, biar aku yang mengurus tempat ini" ucap Naruto menyuruh Rias untuk berangkat sekolah, Rias lalu berdiri dan tiba tiba memeluk Naruto

"Aku benar benar bersyukur mempunyai adik sepertimu Naru" ucap Rias yang tengah memeluk Naruto, Naruto membalas pelukan kakaknya

Rias lalu melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto, ia lalu berjalan pergi menuju sekolahnya, Naruto hanya menatap lembut sang Kakak angkatnya itu

'Kau membuatku senang Rias, namun kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu' batin Naruto memandangi Rias yang telah pergi keluar

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin siang membuat Naruto mati kebosanan, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, toh semua sudah dilakukannya pagi hari tadi

 **"Gaki, bisa kau kesini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"**

Sebuah suara terdengar dikepalanya, ia baru ingat bahwa ia lupa mengunjungi sahabatnya itu, setidaknya ia merasa rindu dengan rubah pemalas itu

Pertama Naruto duduk bersila di lantai, ia lalu melakukan konsntrasi penuh agar ia mendapatkan akses ke alam bawah sadarnya

 **\- Mindscape Naruto**

Naruto membuka matanya, kini ia berada ditempat yang digenangi air, dan hanya diterangi lilin disetiap pojok dindingnya, ia melihat seekor rubah sedang bermalas malasan disana

"Ada apa Kurama sampai sampai kau menyuruhku kesini" ucap Naruto agak berteriak kepada rubah yang bernama Kurama itu

" **Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, ini menyangkut hal yang membuatmu pindah ke dimensi yang aneh ini** "ucap Kurama dengan suara beratnya

"Apa itu?"

" **Menurutku, musuh yang kau lawan sebelum kau masuk kedimensi ini berasal dari dimensi ini, kau ingat gadis merah dan gadis berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar** " ucap Kurama

"Ya, waktu itu saat aku ditolong oleh mereka" ucap Naruto mengingat ingat kembali ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu

" **Mereka mempunyai sayap kelelawar, sedangkan buku buku yang pernah kau baca menampilkan jika malaikat itu bersayap putih, coba pikirkan bagaimana jika sayap putih itu menjadi hitam** "ucap kurama

Naruto berpikir sejenak mengikuti perintah Kurama membayangkannya, tak lama ia pun berbicara

"Mungkin akan terlihat seperti sayap gagak yang berwarna hitam, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya

" **Mungkin itu yang disebut malaikat jatuh, jika malaikat bersayap putih mungkin malaikat jatuh bersayap hitam, sedangkan iblis disini bersayap kelelawar, dan Musuh yang kau lawan waktu itu bersayap gagak hitam, mungkin ia salah satu malaikat jatuh, namun itu hanya pemikiranku saja** " ucap Kurama memberi penjelasan

"Kau ternyata pintar Kurama! Kupikir kau hanya bermalas malasan dan tidur sepanjang hari, Terima kasih infonya" ucap Naruto bersorak senang, dia tak menyangka rubah yang berada ditubuhnya itu pintar juga

" **Kurama Gitu loh! Dan berhentilah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku, itu membuatku risih, sudah kau pergi sana, aku merasakan si gadis merah sudah ada didekatmu** " ucap Kurama agak narsis di awal ucapannya, Naruto pun perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya

 **\- In Kuoh City**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, ia melihat beberapa orang didepannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung membuat Naruto kaget dan mundur kebelakang

"Hei hei! Kalian membuatku kaget saja" ucap Naruto ketus

"Lagian kau juga terlihat aneh, apa yang kau lakukan hmm? Duduk bersila di lantai dan menutup matamu, kau seperti petapa saja" ucap Rias di ikuti anggukan Anggota ORC yang lain

"Aku hanya menenangkan diriku saja Onee-chan, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan disini, semuanya sudah kulakukan, sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan berjalan jalan, namun mengingat aku memakai pakaian wanita aku merasa malu untuk keluar" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Hahaha" tawa Rias, Akeno, serta Kiba, sementara Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul, Naruto yang merasa ditertawakan hanya cemberut

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan pakai yang ini, dan satu itu seragam sekolah untukmu karena mulai minggu depan kau akan memasuki sekolah" ucap Rias memberikan kantong plastik yang berisi Baju seragam dan pakaian sehari hari untuk Naruto

"Arigatou, Onee-chan" ucap Naruto menerima kantong Plastik itu dan berjalan masuk kekamar ruangan itu meninggalkan Anggota ORC

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, kini penampilannya berubah buka memakai baju tidur lagi, kini terlihat ia memakai T-shirt putih polos dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam mebuat penampilannya terlihat keren

"Kau terlihat keren Naru" ucap Rias, membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat"

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, kini Naruto tengah istirahat sekolah di atap sekolah, ia sengaja beristirahat disana karena ia bisa mengingat kebiasaannya bersama temannya dikonoha yaitu Shikamaru

Ketika sedang damai damainya duduk sambil memandangi awan, Naruto dikejutkan dengan tiga Klon nya yang datang, Naruto langsung tersenyum

"Bos, ini hasil dari kerja kami, semuanya kira kira 10000 yen" ucap Bunshin Naruto yang ditengah mewakili ucapannya dari Bunshin yang lainnya

"Hmm.. Lumayan walau baru bekerja seminggu" ucap Naruto sambil menghitung lembaran uang yang berada ditangannya itu, ia menghitungnya layaknya seorang rentenir, ia lalu menyimpan hasil kerja Bunshinnya ke sakunya

"Selama kalian bekerja, apa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kalian? Mengingat aku lupa menyuruh untuk menekan tekanan Chakra kalian" ucap Naruto bertanya lalu dibalas dengan gelengan Oleh sang Bunshin

"Syukurlah, sudah kalian kembali bekerja dan jangan lupa untuk menekan kekuatan kalian" ucap Naruto laku para Bunshin menghilang dengan kepulan asap putih

'Kriiing Kriiiinnngg'

Bel Masuk terdengar si segala ruangan sekolah itu, Naruto lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kelasnya

Selama diperjalanan, Naruto hanya mendapatkan tatapan senang, berbinar binar, ataupun yang lain, itu dikarenakan Naruto memiliki sifat yang ramah, baik dan Easy Going membuatnya dikenal sebagai murid yang baik

Yah walaupun ketenarannya tidak sebanding dengan Kiba Yuuto sang pangeran sekolah, namun Image nya sebagai Murid yang baik membuatnya senang

Naruto memasuki kelasnya, ia sedikit melirik kearah pria berambut coklat yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya itu, ia lalu tersenyum simpul

'Aku merasakan kekuatan terpendam didalamnya, apa itu yang namanya Sacred Gear?' Batin Naruto lalu duduk dibangkunya

.

.

 **\- Skip Time**

'Krrriiinngg Kriiiinngg'

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu pulag sekolah tiba, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar, rata rata para sisea itu didominasi oleh perempuan mengingat Sekolah itu dulunya Khusus perempuan

Naruto pergi ke toko swalayan terdekat, kini ia hendak berbelanja dari gaji pertamanya, yaa walaupun gajinya bukan dari dirinya melainkan klon nya

"Roti, Selai, Ramen cup, dan beberapa Lainnya" ucap Naruto bermonolog melihat barang belanjaannya, ia lalu pergu kekasir dan membayar barang belanjaannya

Setelah keluar dari toko swalayan dan membawa barang belanjaannya, Naruto mampir sebentar ke toko pakaian, ia ingat bahwa bajunya hanya satu dan itupun pemberian dari Rias

Ia lalu memilih milih pakaian yang ada disana, lalu ia mengambil salah satu pakaian dan menuju ruang ganti

Setelah beberapa menit berganti pakaian, Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, kini penampilannya berbeda, dengan Baju oranye terang dengan gambar rubah ditengahnya, dan memakai celana jeans pendek selutut

Setelah itu ia berganti pakaian lagi dan membawa pakaian yang hendak ia beli dan beberapa pakaian yabg lain, tidak lupa ia membeli pakaian perempuan yang hendak ia hadiahkan kepada Rias

Hari semakin sore, Naruto lalu pulang membawa barang belanjaannya, namun di sebuah gang yang jarang penduduk, tiba tiba langit menjadi hitam dan muncul sesosok Pria dengan sayap gagak dipunggungnya dan berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto

"Siapa kau? Kau punya masalah denganku?" Ucap Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan baik baik, namun dibalas dengan tatapan sinis oleh Pria aneh didepannya

"Kupikir Tuanku menyuruh untuk membunuh Musuh yang lumayan Kuat, namun kulihat hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa apa apa" ucap Pria itu dan melaju cepat menerjang Naruto

Naruto yang merasa pria didepannya berniat buruk langsung melepaskan barang yang ia beli dan melaju cepat kearah Pria tadi

'Duuaaakk'

Adu pukulan terjadi disana, saat Naruto memukul pria itu, pria itu menghindar dengan menggeser sedikit kesamping dan memberikan pukulan kuat kearah wajah Naruto

Naruto terpental kebelakang namun tak sampai jatuh terbaring ditanah, ia dengan salto dan berdiri tegak setelah terkena pukulan pria tadi

"Apa itu kekuatanmu? Dasar lemah" ucap Pria itu dan melemparkan sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Naruto

'Ternyata dugaan Kurama benar, Kokabiel adalah Malaikat Jatuh dan ini adalah sebangsanya' Batin Naruto lalu menghindar kesamping saat **Light Spear** itu hendak mengengenainya

Naruto lalu melesat kearah Malaikat jatuh itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa, Malaikat jatuh itu semoat kesusahan melihat pergerakan Naruto sampai ia terkena pukulan kuat diperutnya

'Duaaagghh'

Naruto memukul kuat Pria itu dan mengangkatnya keatas, lalu Naruto melesat keudara dan Kembali memukul Pria itu dengan kuat hingga Menabrak tanah

'Braaakk'

"Uuggghh" rintih sang Malaikat jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang menjadi target pukulan Naruto, ia melihat keudara, terlihat Naruto masih melayang diudara dan merapalkan handseal

" **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** "

Perlahan muncul Bola api yang panas dari tiupan mulut Naruto, sang Malaikat Jatuh hanya diam pasrah mendatangi ajalnya yang sudah dekat

'Blaaaarr!'

Terjadi ledakan besar disana, menyisakan Kobaran api yang belum padam sedangkan tubuh pria tadi lenyap tak tersisa, Naruto hanya menghela Nafas lelah dan mengambil barang belanjaannya

"Huh, begitulah jika meremehkan orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenali"

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke area sekolahannya, itu karena ia tinggal di salah satu klub yang ada disekolahnya, ia berhenti dipintu klub ORC, perlahan ia putar knop pintu dan..

"Tadaima!"

"Oh Naru, Okaeri"

"Ara, Okaeri Naruto-kun"

"Okaeri Naruto-kun"

"Okaerinasai"

Naruto terlihat jelas senyuman bertengger di bibirnya, untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakan ada yang membalas ucapannya sebelum pulang, sebelumnya adalah Iruka Umino yang pernah membalas ucapannya itu

"Kau bawa apa Naru?" Tanya Rias melihat barang belanjaan Naruto yang dibawa

"Aah, ini hanya beberapa persediaan makanan dan pakaian untukku, karena ini gaji pertamaku" ucap Naruto tersenyum senang, sedangkan Rias terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, 'Gaji? Setahuku Naruto tak bekerja' batin Rias

"Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa mempunyai gaji walaupun aku bekerja bukan?" Anggota ORC hanya mengangguk setuju

"Itu karena beberapa Klon ku yang bekerja dan gajinya diserahkan kepadaku" ucap Naruto sedangkan Anggota ORC hanya manggut manggut saja

"Ara ara~, Naruto-kun seperti preman saja, menyuruh Klon mu dan Hasilnya menjadi Milikmu, ufufufu~" ucap Akeno, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir gaje seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Oh ya! Ini untuk kalian, aku membelikannya hanya untuk kalian" ucap Naruto lalu memberikan Coklat yang ia beli kepada teman temannya, mereka mengambilnya lalu memakannya

"Arigatou Naru/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" ucap Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko berbarengan

Mereka mengobrol bersama, tanpa ada beban atau apapun merasakan suasana damai saat mengobrol diruangan itu, sampai Akhirnya Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko memohon pamit izin pulang kerumah mereka masing masing

"Onee-chan, ayo sini ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu" ucap Naruto yang kini berlari menuju Kamarnya atau lebih tepat kamarnya Rias

"Ada apa sih Naru? Apa yang ingin kau berikan" ucap Rias yang tengah mendapati Naruto memcari belanjaannya tadi di kantong belanjaannya

"Lihat! Cukup Bagus Bukan? Ini untukmu" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan T-Shirt putih dengan lengan yang berwarna pinky, serta Skirt selutut yang terlihat feminim

Rias lalu mengambilnya dan memasuki toilet hendak mengganti pakaian yang dihadiagkan Naruto, setelah beberapa Menit ia keluar dari toilet dan..

"Naru, bagaimana tampilanku? Apa aku terlihat cantik" ucap Rias dengan gaya imutnya

Kini terlihat Rias memakai T-Shirt hadiah dari Naruto, lengannya yang berwarna pinky terkesan feminim serta Skirt yang sepanjang selutut membuatnya seperti Gadis Yang Manis

Naruto sempat terdiam takjub dengan penampilan Rias saat ini, ia bagaikan gadis manis yang berada di film film sana, Rias hanya cemberut melihat Naruto yang terdiam

"Naru, Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"A-ah, Gomen, kau terlihat Manis dan Cantik Onee-chan" ucap Naruto jujur membuat Rias senang dalam hatinya

'Kruuyuk kryuuuk'

Terdengar suara dari perut Naruto, Rias memandang Naruto seakan berkata 'apa kau lapar?' Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir rubahnya

"Baiklah kali ini biar aku yang memasak, dan berikan belanjaan bahan makanan itu kepadaku" ucap Rias dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menerima sesuatu, Naruto lalu memberi kan kantong belanjaannya

Tak menunggu Lama, Rias selesai memasak dan menaruhnya di meja makan, terlihat beberapa masakan yang membuat Naruto meneteskan air liurnya

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto langsung menyantap masakan sang Kakak, sedangkan Rias hanya duduk dibangku depan Naruto sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang tengah Makan

"Ternyata Masakanmu Enak sekali Onee-chan!" Ujar Naruto, Rias hanya tertawa kecil melihat sisa makanan Naruto yang menempel dipipinya

"Naru, kalau makan yang benar dong" ucap Rias membersihkan pipi Naruto yabg ada bekas Makanan Tadi, Naruto memerah diperlakukan seperti itu

'Andai kau tahu perasaanku Rias, Aku mungkin manusia bodoh yang sulit intuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, Namun membuat kau senang saja sudah membuatku lebih baik' Batin Naruto memandangi wajah Rias yang tengah mencicipi salah satu masakannya

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Halo! Kembali lagi bersamaku dalam fic ku yang berjudul **New Line**

Aku agak kecewa dengan respon dari para Reader-san, hanya beberapa yang mau mereview Fic ku ini, Aku akui tulisanku lebih buruk dari yang lain, Tolong aku hanya meminta Review, Flame juga gak papa lah yang penting ada Review ツ, karena hanya review yang membuatku semangat untuk menulis Fic

Di chapter ini sepertinya terlihat membosankan ya? Namun aku akan membuat Fic ini lebih baik lagi di Chapter yang akan datang, dan jika ada yang berpikiran Pair Naruto adalah Rias, itu masih Rahasiaku khukhukhu (ketawa ala Orochimaru)

Aku memohon kepada Reviewers serta para senpai untuk mereview ficku ini, entah itu Saran, Kritik, Atau Flame?, karena dengan begitu, aku bisa mengetahui dimana letak kesalahanku dalam menulis Fic

Akhir salam dari saya

Wassalam

 **:: Log Out ::**


	3. Pemuda Ero

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Naruto maupun Highschool DxD, namun Fic ini murni tulisanku dan beberapa Inspirasi dari para Fic buatan Senpai hebat disana

 **Rating :** M (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Locked)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

.:: oo0oo ::.

 **~ Chapter 3 : Pemuda Ero ~**

Pagi hari kembali datang, sang mentari kembali terbit dari timur dan menyinari bumi yang indah ini, Naruto saat ini tengah melamun setelah bangun dari tidurnya

'Aku mimpi bertemu Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, andai kalian masih hidup, mungkin hidupku tak serumit ini' Batin Naruto sedih, tak terasa air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Ada apa denganmu Naru? Kau menangis?" Ucap Rias yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia Merasa Khawatir pada Naruto sampai ia meghapus air mata Naruto

"Terkadang aku merasa hidupku ini tak adil, hidup tanpa adanya orangtua membuatku menjadi lebih berpikir dewasa sejak dini" ucap Naruto yang kini menunduk menutupi raut wajahnya sekarang

"Memangnya kenapa dengan orang tuamu Naru?" Tanya Rias

"Mereka sudah meninggal tepat dihari kelahiranku" ucap Naruto menunduk tak terlihat raur wajahnya, merasa bahwa pertanyaannya menyinggung perasaan Naruto, Rias lalu membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya

"Maaf karena aku bertanya seperti tadi, namun kau tahu disini ada aku Sebagai kakakmu" ucap Rias hendak menenangkan Naruto, Naruto yang tengah sedih membalas pelukan sang kakak, mencoba mencari kehangatan disana

"Nah, sebaiknya kau mandi sana, aku tak ingin melihat Otouto ku ini bolos sekolah" ucap Rias tersenyum lembut, Naruto hanya menuruti sang kakak

Naruto lalu membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu ia memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya, ia lalu pergi menuju dapur hendak memasak seuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya

"Ohayou! Kali ini biarkan aku yang membuatkan sarapanmu" Naruto terkejut karena Rias kali ini yang memasak, Naruto duduk di bangku meja makannya

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!"

"MEREKA BEDUA COCOK YA!"

"WHOOAAA"

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU MANUSIA TAMPAN!"

Abaikan teriakan siswa yang terakhir, Kini Naruto berjalan bersama Rias, namun bukan itu yang membuat Siswa ngenes tadi berteriak, itu Karena Rias kini tengah menggandeng lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto agak gugup

"Onee-chan!? Apa bisa kau lepaskan gandenganmu, aku malu dilihat semua orang" ucap Naruto sedikit berbisik, ia sempat melirik rombongan siswa laki laki, mereka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Naruto ngeri

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau itu adikku jadi tidak apa kan?" Ucap Rias cuek dan tetap berjalan menggandeng Naruto, Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah

Setelah masuk ke gedung sekolah, Rias tiba tiba Berhenti, Naruto hanya bingung, lalu Rias memegang pundak Naruto

"Naru? Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Ucap Rias sambil memegang pundak Naruto, Senyum Manis bertengger di bibirnya yang membuat para lelaki terpana

"Apa itu? Jika itu terlalu sulit mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto

"Tidak, ini tidak sulit, kau hanya mengawasi teman sekelasmu yang bernama Issei itu, itu saja" ucap Rias, sebelum Rias pergi, ia mencium pipi Naruto membuat Naruto bersemu merah

'Terkadang aku bingung dengan perlakuannya, ia menyayangiku layaknya adik atau menyayangiku sebagai seorang lelaki' batin Naruto

Naruto berjalan kearah kelasnya, namun karena ia berjalan tak memperhatikan arah depan, Ia akhirnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya

'Bruukk'

"Ano.. Gomenasai!, apa Kaichou baik baik saja?" Ucap Naruto meminta maaf lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu berdiri sosok gadis aka Sona Sitri sang ketua OSIS yang ia tabrak

"Uggghh.." Sona hanya mengerang merasakan sakit di pantatnya yang menjadi tumpuannya saat jatuh, namun saat ia melihat Naruto, ia membulatkan matanya

'Dia?! Bukankah ia sosok yang tak sadarkan diri dimalam hari yang lalu, sepertinya Rias menurutiku untuk tidak menjadikan ia Peeragenya' Batin Gadis itu

"Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?" Ucap Naruto menyadarkan Sona didepannya dari lamunannya, Sona lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto

"Oh maaf, Arigatou, aku harus pergi" Sona langsung pergi Meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto agak bingung namun ia tak mempermasalahkannya lalu kembali berjalan kekelas

Setelah sampai kekelas, Naruto lalu duduk dibangku kursinya yang berada di belakang, ia sempat melirik Issei yang merupakan target tugasnya untuk mengawasi Issei

'Aku memang merasakan sesuatu aneh didalam dirinya, mungkin Rias akan menjadikannya peerage atau apa? Aku tak peduli' batin Naruto, tak lama Guru datang kekelasnya hendak mengajar lara siswa

"Ohayou Minna-san, kali ini kita belajar tentang Kimia, kalian bisa membuka buku kalian pada halaman 74"

.

.

.

"Gila! Ini tempat top dah!"

"Matsuda! Kau agak geser dikit, gue gak bisa liat!"

"OOOII! BAGIAN GUE YANG MANA!"

Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah trio mesum, bukan karena ia kurang kerjaan tapi ini karena perintah Rias, jadi mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya, kini Naruto tengah berada di atas sebuah pohon, sedangkan trio mesum tengah mengintip di lubang kecil di belakang klub kendo yang tengah mengganti pakaian

"KYAAA! ADA YANG MENGINTIP!"

"SELAMATKAN KEPERAWANANMU!"

"AYO KITA HAJAR MEREKA!"

Teriak para siswa perempuan di dalam ruang ganti itu, Matsuda dan Motohama terlihat berkeringat dingin dan kabur melarikan diri, sementara Issei yang nggak kebagian terjatuh karena kaget kedua sohibnya kabur

"Hyoudou Issei!"

Issei mengalihkan wajahnya kearah asal suara, namun ia terlihat berkeringat dingin melihat para siswa perempuan yang siap menghajarnya

"DASAR MESUM!"

"Duaagghh! Dugghh! Buugghh!"

Setelah selesai dengan menghajar Issei, para Siswa itu langsung pergi begitu saja, Naruto hanya tertawa lepas melihat Issei, sudah nggak kebagian, malah kena Hantam, Naruto langsung menghampiri Issei

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Issei, Issei lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto

"Apa kau tidak lihat?" Ucap Issei kesal, ada darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya, sedangkan wajahnya terlihat merah terkena hantaman para Gadis tadi

"Makanya hilangkan sifat mesum mu itu, jika tidak kau pasti akan seperti ini lagi, lagipula apa enaknya mengintip ramai ramai" ucap Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Issei yang tengah kesal

"Urusai! Karena tujuanku adalah Menjadi Raja Harem! Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatku ini" ucap Issei

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja" ucap Naruto cuek dan tetap berjalan pergi

.

.

.

"Apakah Kau mau menjadi pacarku?, Issei-kun?"

Kini terlihat Issei dengan sosok gadis berambut hitam yang wajahnya terlihat manis, Issei sebenarnya tidak mengenal Gadis didepannya ini, namun saat ia berucap bahwa ingin menjadi pacarnya, Issei langsung bahagia sekali

"Yuuma-chan? Apa kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius karena Issei-kun menurutku remaja yang baik, jadi apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Ucap gadis yang bernama Yuuma itu

"Y-ya! Aku mau menjadi pacarmu"

"Arigatou Issei-kun, aku pergi dulu, dah" ucap Yuuma dan melenggang pergi, Issei kini terlihat senang sekali

Sementara di atas sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi didekat Issei berada, Naruto tengah mengawasi Issei, ia terlihat Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Issei sekarang

"Dasar Jones!" Komen Naruto

"Namun yang membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa malaikat jatuh sepertinya tertarik kepada Issei?" Ucap Naruto penuh tanya

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal hina seperti ini, kalau membuntuti seseorang yang cantik ataupun yang baik itu lumayan, namun ini yang aku buntuti adalah sosok mesum yang hanya ada oppai di otaknya" ucap Naruto kesal

Naruto lalu pergi menghilang dari atas gedung itu

 **Sementara itu, diruang Klub ORC**

"Dia sosok yang menarik, walaupun sifat mesumnya yang membuatku kesal" ucap jelas Koneko dang wajah datar seperti biasanya

"Ara ara, dia memang terkenal sebagai Trio mesum bukan?" Ucap Akeno ikut nimbrung dengan senyum palsunya

"Entahlah, namun aku merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya, itu seperti Sacred Gear namun aku tidak tau Sacred Gear macam apa yang ada pada dirinya" ucap Rias sambil menyeruput teh buatan ratunya yaitu Akeno

Lagi asik asiknya mengobrol, suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi obrolan mereka, Naruto yang membuka pintu ruangan klub itu, dilihat dari wajahnya, ia seperti sedang dongkol

"Ada apa denganmu Naru?" Ucap Rias yang pertama kali bertanya kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan, menurutnya memperhatikan si mesum tadi sama saja berciuman dengan Sasuke selama beberapa menit

"Yyeekk" Naruto tiba tiba jijik dengan khayalannya sendiri

"Onee-chan? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengawasi si Mesum itu, kau tahu? Di otaknya hanya ada Oppai, Pantat, dan hal hal yang lainnya yang berbau mesum" ucap Naruto

Rias dan Akeno hanya terkikik geli mendengar keluh kesah Naruto, berbeda dari Rias dan Akeno, Koneko hanya diam sambil memakan cemilan yang ada di tangannya

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun sekarang sudah tau ya soal hal dewasa" ucap Akeno, Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan Akeno

"Hihihi, tak kusangkan Naru sekarang berpikiran seperti itu juga" ucap Rias terkikik geli, perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto

"Kalian malah menuduhku berpikiran mesum, sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto kesal lalu pergi keluar, Rias dan Akeno kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto

.

Kembali ke Naruto, kini ia tengah menikmati Sunset yang terpajang didepan matanya, ya walaupun ia melihat di bawah jembatan yang luas, Namun rerumputan di bidang miring seperti dibawah jembatan itu membuatnya merasa Nyaman

"Hei anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tiba tiba dari belakang Naruto, muncul sesosok paruh baya dengan rambut yang aneh, bayangkan saja rambut belakangnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan bagian poni nya berwarna kuning, ia membawa sebuah ember dan sebuah pancing

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menikmati keindahan sunset didepanku" ucap Naruto cuek, membuat pria itu tertawa, Naruto hanya bingung pria itu tiba tiba tertawa

"Ahaha, tak kusangka masih ada remaja yang menikmati hal seperti ini, kau tahu anak remaja jaman sekarang suka bermain main ke mall ataupun kencan dengan kekasihnya" ucap pria itu lalu memancing di pinggir sungai yang ada dibawah jembatan itu

"Ya mauku sih begitu, namun seseorang yang kusukai lebih menganggapku adik daripada seorang pria, padahal aku ingin lebih dari seorang adik" ucap Naruto lemah

"Hoo jadi begitu, apa kau sudah mengatakan tentang perasaanmu itu" ucap Pria itu, setelah berucap tiba tiba pancingannya bergetar, lalu ia mengangkat pancingannya, tetapi bukan ikan yang didapat, malah sepatu bekas

"Hahaha, kau kurang beruntung" Naruto tertawa melihat yang didapat sang pria itu, pria itu hanya menghela nafas lelah

"Oh ayolah ikan ku sayang, datanglah kepadaku" ucapnya ngelantur lalu kembali memancing, Naruto hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan ngelantur pria tadi

Kira kira menunggu lema menit, pria itu kembali merasakan getar dilancingannya, ia lalu mengangkatnya dan whooaa, ia mendapatkan ikan yang lumayan besar

"Wah kali ini kau beruntung" ucap Naruto melihat pria itu tengah memasukkan ikan yang ia dapat dari acara memancingnya

"Yah kau benar, biasanya ikan ikan kecil yang kudapat, namun kali ini lumayan besar" ucap Pria itu tersenyum simpul

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak terkejut melihat keanehan yang berada didepan matamu" ucap pria itu dengan penuh arti, Naruto hanya tersenyim simpul

"Aku tau maksudmu, yang menurutmu aneh itu sudah biasa bagiku, lagipula sebangsamu pernah menyerangku dan membawaku ke dimensi ini" ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah tau ya? Dan siapa yang menyerangmu itu hingga membawamu kesini, lagipula dari perkataanmu, kau itu seakan berasal dari dimensi lain" ucap pria itu

"Ya kau benar aku berasal dari dimensi lain, dan sebangsamu itu yang menyerangku adalah Kokabiel, katanya sih ia bisa berpindah dimensi itu karena menggunakan Saced, Sacer, Sared, Sa- itulah pokoknya, dan itu berasal dari seseorang yang bernama Azazel" ucap Naruto

Pria itu itu membulatkan matanya, namun ia kembali tenang 'ternyata Kokabiel yang mencuri Sacred Gear buatanku, benda itu bisa berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah' batinnya

Pria itu lalu berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Naruto yang tengah duduk santai, ia lalu mengeluarkan ke dua belas sayap hitamnya, Naruto terperangah melihat sayap sebanyak itu

"Namaku Azazel, dan aku Gubernur malaikat jatuh, maaf sebelumnya jika bawahanku berbuat seenaknya kepadamu" ucap pria itu alias Azazel sambil membungkuk ke arah Naruto

"Haha, kau tak usah membungkuk seperti itu Azazel-san, kau tak berhak menunduk kepadaku yang seorang Manusia, perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa garing

"Baiklah, namun aku merasakan kekuatan yang berada didalam dirimu dan itu terasa hangat" ucap Azazel, Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil mengambil sesuatu di tangannya

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, ia lalu mengalirkan Chakranya ke kertas itu, tak lama kertas itu terbelah dua, bagian satunya menjadi debu dan satunya terbakar, Azazel terkagum melihat itu

"Itulah sedikit kekuatanku, aku mempunyai tiga element yang ketiganya merupakan salah satu Unsur dari bumi, yaitu Angin, api dan tanah" ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"Itu bagus!, bagaimana jika kau mau mengatasi beberapa bawahanku, akhir akhir ini mereka sering membangkang dan melakukan hal hal seenaknya, kadang mereka membunuh ataupun yang lain" ucap Azazel

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu, namun jika bawahanmu itu melakukan sesuatu kepadaku maupun temanku, jangan salahkan aku jika kau melihat mereka dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan" ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi

"Arigatou Naruto!, itu kuanggap kau menyetujuinya" ucap Azazel dengan agak berteriak, Naruto menghela nafas lelah mendengar ucapan Azazel

.

.

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari minggu, mungkin sebagian besar remaja merasa senang mereka libur dihari minggu, namun berbeda dengan Naruto, kini ia tengah menggerutu kesal

'Kenapa Rias selalu menyuruhku untuk mengawasi si mesum itu sih? Apa ia kira aku ini homo apa?" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengawasi Issei yang tengah menunggu seseorang di taman kota

Sudah setengah jam Naruto mengawasi Issei namun Issei terlihat masih menunggu seseorang yang entah siapa yang ditunggunya membuat Naruto kesal

'Rias sialan!, Issei hanya menunggu disitu selama beberapa waktu, apa yang ditunggunya sih?' Naruto kembali menggerutu kesal

Setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naruto melihat seseorang yang turun dari taksi, ia adalah sesosok gadis yang Naruto dengar namanya adalah yuuma, Issei terlihat senang dengan sosok yang ditunggunya

"Ohayou Issei-kun!, apa kau menungguku dari tadi?" Tanya Yuuma dengan nada lembut

"Ohayou Yuuma-chan!, tidak kok, aku barusan saja datang" ucap Issei dengan senang, sementara Naruto yang mengawasi dari jauh hanya sweatdropped ria

'Dasar!, padahal ia sudah satu jam berdiri ditempat itu' batin Naruto sweatdrop dan terus mengawasi pergerakan keduanya

Mereka berdua ( Issei dan Yuuma) lalu berkencan ria, mereka lalu masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan yaitu Mall, mereka beruda terlihat amat senang

'Untuk apa sih aku melakukan hal hina seperti ini?, Rias benar benr membuatku kesal, lagipula biarkan saja bocah mesum itu kencan dengan sesosok malaikat jatuh' batin Naruto kesal

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki salah satu restoran, mereka lalu memesan makanan dan makan dengan senang, sedangkan Naruto yang sedang mengawasi membatasi jarak dengan duduk dibangku yang agak jauh dan memesan Kopi saja

Setelah selesai makan di restoran mereka lalu memasuki toko perhiasan, terlihat Issei membelikan sebuah gelang berwarna pink kepada Yuuma membuatnya tersenyum manis, sementara Naruto yang mengendap endap, kepalanya diketok sang pemilik toko

"Hei hei! Apa kau akan mencuri heh?" Ucap pemilik toko itu Sinis, Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan dikepalanya hanya menggerutu kesal

"Gomen, aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya disuruh oleh temanku untuk mengawasi mereka" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk keduanya (Issei dan Yuuma), pemilik toko itu hanya tertawa renyah

"Hahaha, temanmu itu lucu juga, untuk apa mengawasi seseorang yang sedang kencan" ucap pemilik toko lalu kembali ke tempatnya, Naruto hanya cuek menanggapinya

Naruto terus membuntuti kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu, syukurnya Naruto menekan kekuatannya sampai tak terasa sehingga Malaikat jatuh yang bersama Issei tak merasakannya

Mereka lalu memasuki Game Center, Issei dan Yuuma terlihat senang memainkan salah satu permainan yang ada di sana, sementara Naruto hanya membeli minuman kaleng, ia tak berminat bermain game

.

.

Sore harinya mereka pergi ke taman, entah kenapa sore hari itu Taman terlihat sepi, tiba tiba Yuuma berlari dan berhenti didepan air mancur, sementara Naruto tengah mengawasi diatas pohon yang tak terlihat mereka berdua sambil menyeruput minuman kalengnya

"Issei-kun! Apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku" ucap Yuuma sambil tersenyum manis

"A-apa itu Yuuma-chan" ucap Issei terbata 'apa ia memintaku untuk menciumnya, wuuhuu' batinnya kegirangan

"Apakah kau mau mati Untukku?" Ucap Yuuma dengan Nada dingin

"A-apa Yuuma-chan? Apa aku salah dengar" ucap Issei terkejut, ia mengorek telinganya mungkin pendengarannya salah

Tiba tiba langit menjadi gelap, dan Tiba tiba gadis yang dikenal Issei itu sebagai Yuuma langsung berubah menjadi gadis yang memakai baju yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, dan sepasang sayap di punggungnya

'Aku melihatnya! Oppai Yuuma-chan! Tak besar namun cocok ditanganku' Batin Issei mesum walau nyawanya diujung tanduk, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah mesum Issei dari atas pohon

'Jraaassshhh!'

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara tusukan benda tersebut, ia melihat kearah Issei, Issei tengah terkapar dengan tusukan **Light Spear** di perutnya, Naruto hanya menggerutu kesal

"Sial! Gara gara tertawa, nyawa seseorang pun melayang!" Ucapnya kesal lalu menerjang sang malaikat jatuh itu

'Swuuusshh'

'Duuaaagghh!'

'Kyaaahh!'

Naruto langsung memukul malaikat jatuh itu dengan sikutnya, membuat sang malaikat jatuh menghantam ke arah dinding air mancur itu

"Kau akan mati! Kau membunuh targetku! Kupikir kau memang benar kekasihnya, ternyata kau membunuhnya, Bajingan!" Teriak Naruto diatas udara sambil memegang **Rasengan** ditangan nya, ia langsung melesat kearah malaikat jatuh itu dan menghantamkan **Rasengannya,** namun sebelum terkena sebuah **Rasengan,** Malaikat jatuh itu lalu menghindar

'Blaaaaarrr!'

Terjadi ledakan besar di tempat air mancur itu, ledakan yang sanggup membuat beberapa Chuunin tewas, setelah ledakan itu perlahan selesai, terlihat kawah sedang dengan bulu bulu gagak di tengah kawah itu

'Sial Dia Kabur!' Batin Naruto melihat sang Malaikat jatuh terbang menjauh

"Sial! Targetku terbunuh, Bagaimana ini! Rias akan memarahiku" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Issei terkapar dengan darah mengalir dari perutnya

Langit pun menjadi seperti biasa tidak menggelap lagi, Naruto hanya bingung, mau diapakan mayat Issei ini, Namun tiba tiba lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah muncul disamping Issei, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Rias dan Akeno saja

"Kerja bagus Naruto!" Ucap Rias, muncul perempatan didahi Naruto karena mendengar ucapan Rias

"Bagus apanya! Lihat, si Mesum ini mati karena Kemesumannya" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk Issei yang terkapar, Akeno hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu

"Ufufufu~, Naruto-kun Lucu deh" ucap Akeno dengan senyum manisnya

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian tahu kalau aku ada disini?, bukankah aku sudah menekan kekuatanku sampai tidak terasa" ucap Naruto bertanya

"Kau menekan kekuatanmu katamu? Aku bahkan merasakannya, bahkan itu terasa sangat kuat sehingga aku menyuruh Akeno untuk berteleport kesini" ucap Rias

"Ya mungkin itu saat aku menghabisi Gadis Gagak tadi, lagipula untuk apa sih mengawasi si Mesum ini? Kau tahu? Bahkan saat ia melihat sang gadis Gagak tadi berubah wujud, ia masih berpikiran mesum" ucap Naruto

"Sudah sudah, kau banyak bicara Naru, aku akan menolong Dia dan menjadikan peerageku" ucap Rias membawa tubuh Issei dan pergi melalui lingkaran sihir

"Memangnya kenapa kalau langsung menjadikan Peeragemu sebelum ia tewas seperti ini!" ucap Naruto agak berteriak namun sayang Rias sudah pergi dahulu

"Ara ara~, kita tidak bisa mengambil Kemanusiaan seseorang secara paksa Naruto-kun, lagi pula apa kau mau menjadi iblis hmm?" Ucap Akeno

"Benar juga, namun ajakanmu untuk mengajakku menjadi iblis mungkin akan kutolak dengan keras" ucap Naruto sambil memikirkan bagaimana jika ia menjadi iblis

"Ara ara~, Bagiklah kalau kau tidak mau Naruto-kun, aku pergi dulu, dah!" Ucap Akeno lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir, Naruto makin kesal

"Mereka main pergi saja! Hufft"

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari timur, menandakan pagi hari mulai tiba, para siswa kuoh pun terlihat sudah berdatangan, Naruto kini tengah terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

'Rias dimana ya? Kenapa ia semalam tidak pulang?" Batin Naruto, ada rasa khawatir dihatinya mengingat Gadis itulah yang telah mengisi hatinya walaupun gadis itu tak mengetahuinya

Saat ia tengah berjalan ke gedung sekolah, ia sedikit melirik kearah gerbang sekolah, Matanya membulat sempurna namun kembali seperti biasa

Di gerbang itu terlihat Rias dan Issei berjalan berdua dengan Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko dibelakang kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu

Raut wajah Naruto tertutupi oleh rambutnya, ia Hendak masuk ke gedung sekolah dan kekelasnya, namun sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat kakinya berhenti berjalan

"Naru!"

Ia melihat Rias berlari kearahnya sambil memegangi tangan Issei, Naruto mencoba memasang wajah ceria untuk menutupi perasaannya sekarang

"Naru, Arigatou telah membantuku, aku sangat-" "Doita!, tapi aku sekarang sedikit sibuk Onee-chan, mungkin lain kali saja"

Ucapan Naruto disela oleh Naruto, hati Pemuda pirang itu agak cemburu melihat kedekatan Rias dan Issei, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei dan Rias

Sementara Akeno hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

'Dia seperti mempunyai perasaan terhadap Rias, apa ia menyukainya?' Batin Akeno, namun tanpa ia duga, ia sudah mengetahui satu fakta yaitu..

Naruto menyukai Rias!

.

.

"Huuaah!, tak ada yang lebih nikmat dibandingkan menikmati pemandangan diatas atap ditemani minuman kaleng"

Back to Naruto, kini ia tengah duduk dibangku yang berada diatap sekolah, mencoba menghilangkan fikiran negatif maupun hal hal yang merepotkan

'Ckleeekk'

Lagi asik asiknya menenangkan diri di atap, tiba tiba suara pintu terbuka membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit melirik kearah asal suara

"Oh Akeno-san, Konichiwa Akeno-san!" ucap si pirang, Akeno memandang Naruto dengan senyum palsu yang biasanya ia tebarkan

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun!" ucap Akeno

Naruto kembali meminum minuman kalengnya, Akeno tahu, Pemuda pirang didepannya itu mencoba mengelak dari sebuah masalah

"Naruto-kun, apa boleh aku bertanya padamu" ucap Akeno lalu duduk disamping Naruto

"Hmm, bertanya tentang apa?" ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya yang cerah membuat gadis itu memerah

"Mungkin ini agak pribadi namun tak apalah" ucap gadia itu bertele tele

"Apa Naruto-kun menyukai Rias-Buchou?"

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kali ini update chapter yang ketiga, mungkin Chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari Chapter sebelumnya

Di Chapter kali ini sudah diketahui bahwa Naruto Menyukai Rias, namun untuk seterusnya masih belum bisa aku beritahu ツ

Mungkin Di chapter kedepan ada Chara dari anime lain ataupun OC untuk mengisi salah satu tokoh di Fic ini, dan itu sudah aku pilih dengan matang

Mungkin sampai sini saja bacotanku, kurang lebihnya aku meminta maaf kepada para Reader-san dan Senpai hebat yang berkenan untuk membaca tulisanku ini

 **:: Log Out ::**


	4. Gadis Blonde

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Naruto maupun Highschool DxD, namun Fic ini murni tulisanku dan beberapa Inspirasi dari para Fic buatan Senpai hebat disana

 **Rating :** M (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Locked)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

.:: oo0oo ::.

 **~ Chapter 4 : Gadis Blonde**

"Apa Naruto-kun Menyukai Rias-Buchou?"

Siang hari melanda kota Kuoh, tepat di atap sebuah gedung sekolah, terlihatlah satu pemuda pirang yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto, dan sato orang-, ah salah, maksudnya iblis cantik bernama Akeno atau lebih tepatnya Himejima Akeno

Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan sang fuku-Buchou di klub ORC itu, Naruto agak salah tingkah menanggapi pertanyaan yang terkesan pribadi itu

"A-ano.. I-itu aku-" "Sudah sudah!, aku sudah tau yang sebenarnya" ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Akeno, Naruto hanya bingung mau bicara apa

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya" Tanya Akeno, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Akeno

"Entah aku bahagia atau tidak, namun kau telah mengetahuinya, aku menyukainya sejak ia merawatku saat pertama kali aku datang ke dunia ini, rambut merahnya yang mengingatkanku dengan Kaa-chan ku, serta sifat keibuan dan penyayangnya yang membuatku menyukainya" Ucap Naruto

"Ia amat menyayangiku sampai ia menganggapku sebagai adiknya, aku amat senang dengan itu namun aku ingin lebih dari seorang adik" ucap Naruto

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?, nanti sore ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui dan sekalian memarahinya" ucap Naruto sambil mengbil minuman kalengnya di bangku yang tadi ia duduki dan berjalan melewati Akeno

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui?" Tanya Akeno

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu maupun anggota ORC, dia hanyalah sesosok pria berambut aneh dengan hobi kesukaannya yaitu memancing" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan meninggalkan Akeno sendirian disana

.

.

'Kriiiingg kriiinngg'

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam pulang sekolah tiba, para siswa berhamburan keluar seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya

Kembali ke Naruto, kini ia terlihat kesal sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya, mengingat saat belajar tadi ia tertidur dan sang Sensei melemparnya dengan penghapus sehingga kepala belakangnya agak sakit

"Sensei sialan! Bagaimana jika ingatanku hilang, dasar!" gerutunya sambil terus berjalan kearah klub ORC

'Ckleeek'

Ia membuka pintu klub itu, lalu berjalan kekamarnya menghiraukan anggota ORC yang lain yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bingung

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Rias

"Entahlah Buchou, Naruto-kun terlihat sedang kesal" ucap Kiba

"Aku tahu!, tadi ia dilempar penghapus oleh guru Matematika karena ia ketiduran" ucap Issei, Akeno tertawa dengan tawa khasnya, sedangkan Koneko hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanannya

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, ia kini tengah memakai T-shirt berwarna putih dengan celana dasar panjang berwarna hitam yang terlihat normal

"Naru!, ayo kesini duduk, aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota Peerage baruku" seru Rias, Naruto menurutinya dan duduk disamping Akeno dan kiba, sedangkan Rias duduk disamping Issei dan Koneko

"Sebelumnya, Perkenalkan nama kalian" Ucap Rias menyuruh Anggota Peerage nya dan Naruto

"Konichiwa Minna-san, namaku Akeno, Himejima Akeno, Queen dari Rias salam kenal, ufufufu~" ucap Akeno memperkenalkan diri

'Entah mengapa suara tawa Akeno membuatku takut' Batin Naruto

"Konichiwa, Namaku Kiba Yuuto, aku merupakan Knight dari Buchou, salam kenal" ucap sang pria cantik yang merupakan pangeran Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto

"Koneko, Toujo Koneko, aku merupakan Rook dari Buchou, salam kenal" ucap Koneko

"Konichiwa Minna, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku bukan peerage dari Rias-Oneechan, namun karena suatu hal, aku direkrut ke Klub ini, salam kenal" ucal Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya

"Nah, selanjutnya Kau Issei" ucap Rias menyuruh anggota peerage barunya yaitu Issei

"Namaku Issei, atau lebih tepatnya Hyoudou Issei, aku merupakan Pawn dari Rias-Buchou, salam kenal" ucap Issei

"Dan merupakan salah satu dari Trio mesum yang pernah tertangkap basah sedang mengintip, benarkan?" tambah Naruto membuat anggota ORC yang lain tertawa, Issei hanya menggerutu Kesal

Mereka lalu mengobrol ria diruang klub ORC itu, tak terasa sudah sore hari, Naruto lalu meminta Izin kepada Rias dan yang lain untuk keluar sebentar, Akeno yang curiga lalu meminta Izin kepada yang lain untuk keluar juga dan membuntuti Naruto

'Uh, kenapa Akeno mengikutiku sih?' batin Naruto yang merasakan Akeno mengikutinya, tanpa sepengetahuan Akeno, Naruto membuat satu Bunshin

"Aku akan pergi ke Azazel dan biarkan Akeno mengikutinya, setelah itu kau Ikuti Akeno dari belakang, dan alihkan perhatiannya saat aku sudah bertemu dengan Azazel" ucap Naruto pada Bunshinnya

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai, sedangkan Akeno tengah membuntutinya dari belakang, namun tanpa Akeno duga, Bunshin Naruto tengah mengawasi Akeno dari belakang, sungguh Rumit

Sesampainya di tempat yang biasa Azazel memancing, Naruto lalu mencari keberadaan Azazel, yah dipikiran Naruto hanya satu, 'Gubernur kok mancing?' pikirnya

Sementara Akeno yang tengah kehilangan jejak akibat cepatnya berjalan Naruto kini tengah kebingungan, ia sempat melirik kearah bawa jembatan namun dengan segera, sang Bunshin memukul tengkuknya hingga Pingsan

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan ini terhadapmu Akeno, namun mungkin jika kau mengetahui hal ini, maka ini akan menjadi hal yang rumit" ucap sang Bunshin lalu menggendong ala bridal Style dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

Beralih kepada Naruto yang asli, kini ia tengah berbicara dengan Azazel yang tengah memancing, ia melihat Ember yang berada disamping Azazel sudah separuh penuh

"Whooaa!, tak kusangka Malaikat jatuh sepertimu hebat dalam hal memancing" ucap Naruto mencoba basa basi, Azazel hanya tersenyum senang

"Yah aku juga beruntung hari ini mendapatkan ikan yang banyak, kupikir aku hanya pulang dengan ember yang kosong" ucap Azazel senang

"Huufftt, Namun kedatanganku bukan untuk memujimu ataupun membantumu Malaikat jatuh Miskin" ucap Naruto dengan sindiran kecil

"Lalu apa? Apa ada masalah denganku?" ucap Azazel menautkan sebelah alisnya

"BAWAHANMU ITU MENGGANGGUKU KAU TAHU!, IA BAHKAN MEMBUNUH TEMANKU, NAMUN SAYANGNYA IA SEKARANG MENJADI SEORANG IBLIS" teriak Naruto kesal, sementara Azazel hanya buang muka sambil bersiul ria

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang?, jika ada bawahanku yang berbuat seenaknya, kau harus mengatasinya bukan?" ucap Azazel seenaknya membuat Naruto menggerutu kesal,

Namun tak berselang beberapa menit, sebuah boklam yang entah dari mana asalnya muncul diatas kepala Naruto, lalu Naruto menyeringai

"Ya kau boleh mengatakan itu, tapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus membayarku dengan uang, hmm?" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai, kini Giliran Azazel yang menggerutu

'Tak kusangka Blonde ini Materialistis' batin sang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu

"Nih imbalannya" ucap Azazel kesal sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto

"Cuma Segini? Kau pikir aku mau mengorbankan tenagaku hanya untuk uang segini hah?" ucap Naruto agak berteriak melihat lembaran uang yang diberikan Azazel yang menurutnya sedikit

"Nih nih lah!" ucap Azazel kesal lalu memberikan kembali beberapa lembaran Uang membuat Naruto menyeringai senang

"Dan sebaiknya kau pergi Sana bocah Kuning!, uangku habis karena kedatanganmu" ucap Azazel kesal sambil mengusir Naruto untuk pulang

Namun sebelum Naruto membalikkan badannya hendak pergi pulang, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diantara Azazel dan Naruto, menampilkan sesosok remaja berambut perak yang terlihat tampan

"Yoo Vali!, ada apa kau kesini?, Oi Naruto perkenalkan ini Vali, dan Vali perkenalkan dia adalah Naruto" ucap Azazel sambil memperkenalkan keduanya

"Yoosh!, salam kenal" ucap Naruto mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan pria didepannya itu

"Naruto huh? Aku tertarik denganmu" ucap Vali dengan Senyum tipisnya membuat Azazel hanya menghela nafas, sementara Naruto yang tak mengerti ucapan Vali hanya kebingungan

'Huuh Dasar!, sifat Maniak bertarungnya muncul kembali' Batin Azazel

"A-ano Vali, maksudmu itu apa, aku tak mengerti?, atau kau mungkin BERUBAH HALUAN!" ucap Naruto histeris diakhir ucapannya, Azazel hanya tertawa dan Vali terlihat menghela Nafas

"Baka!, bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin bertarung denganmu" ucap Vali, dan akhirnya Naruto mengerti apa arti kata 'tertarik' yang diucapkan Vali tadi

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi dia memang seperti itu, sifat Maniak bertarungnya kadang membuatku pusing" ucap Azazel

"Ohh! Namun sebelumnya aku Minta Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu itu Vali, aku juga sebenarnya ingin bertarung, namun keadaannya sangat tidak baik, ini akan menjadi perbincangan hangat antara tiga fraksi jika mengetahui ada pertarungan hebat yang dirasakan oleh ketiga fraksi" ucap Naruto sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan Vali dan Azazel

"Huuftt, padahal aku ingin sekali bertukar tinju dengannya" ucap Vali membuat Azazel pusing

'Entah kenapa Sifat Maniak bertarungnya harus merepotkan seperti ini"

.

.

.

Beralih ke ruang UKS kuoh Academy, Kini Naruto tengah merawat Akeno yang tengah pingsan karena ulah Naruto tadi, ia mengelap Kening Akeno yang berkeringat, dan terpaku melihat wajah polosnya saat pingsan seperti ini

"Eenngghh!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Akeno yang perlahan membuka matanya, ia lalu mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya ke Akeno

'Gulp gulp'

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun"

Naruto lalu mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Akeno dan menaruhnya dimeja, Naruto lalu kembali mengelap dahi Akeno yang berkeringat

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Seharusnya kau bersama Onee-chan dan yang lain, kau hanya membuatku Khawatir jika kau mengikutiku" ucap Naruto

"Yasudah, Kau sudah bangun Aku pergi dulu, Jaa!" ucap Naruto sehabis mengelap dahi Akeno lalu berbalik berjalan namun tangannya ditarik Akeno sehingga..

'Cup!'

Kedua Bibir dari kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu bertemu di satu titik, Akeno terlihat menikmati ciumannya ini, sementara Naruto hanya terbelalak dan hendak melepaskan ciumannya, namun Akeno mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto sehinga Naruto tak bisa mengelak dan hanya diam tak membalasnya

'Mmhhh'

Akeno lalu melepas ciumannya dari pemuda blonde itu, terlihat wajahnya merona hebat akibat adegan panas tadi, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang tengah menatap Akeno dengan tatapan yang seolah olah mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

"Anggap saja ciuman itu atas rasa terima kasihku terhadap perlakuanmu, Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno tersenyum manis tak lupa rona merah yang masih berada di kedua pipinya, Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Akeno

.

.

 **At Konoha Gakure, 11:30 AM**

Di kantor hokage, sesosok wanita berambut blonde yang terlihat cantik walaupun umurnya yang bisa dikatakan sudah tua, tengah kebingungan, dan juga sesosok Anbu didepannya yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu

"Ini Kasus yang Aneh, beberapa minggu yang lalu ditempat kejadian Naruto hanya menyisakan bekas bekas pertempuran yang dahsyat, namun tak ada satupun jejak yang ditinggalkan disana" ucap Wanita itu yang merupakan Hokage di deka Konoha yaitu Tsunade

"Benar Hokage-sama, aku bahkan menyuruh beberapa Anbu keluar desa untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto namun hasil yang didapatkan nihil, tak satupun petunjuk yang ditemukan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto" ucap sang Anbu

Sang Hokage terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, ia mengingat saat sang Bunshin Naruto mengatakan sesuatu bahwa Naruto yang asli tengah dalam pertempuran

'Sebenarnya diriku yang asli tengah bertarung dengan seseorang yang bersayap yang mungkin berasal dari dimensi lain, kau bisa menemui diriku yang asli di hutan hutan arah Barat, jaa nee'

Ucapan Bunshin Naruto berputar putar dikepala sang Hokage membuatnya menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto walaupun tak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto secara langsung

"Ku pikir Naruto berada di dimensi lain" ucap Tsunade membuat Anbu didepannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Maksud Hokage-sama?"

"Begini, kau ingat saat Bunshin Naruto katakan?, ia tengah bertarung dengan Manusia bersayap yang mungkin berasal dari dimensi lain" ucap Tsunade memberi penjelasan, sang Anbu lalu mengangguk

"Ya anda benar Hokage-sama, di Elemental Nation tak ada satupun Manusia bersayap, jika itu ada mungkin sayap yang merupakan jutsu Air, api, dan lainnya" ucap sang Anbu

"Jika Feelingku benar, Mungkin Naruto berada di dimensi Lain, dan Manusia yang bersayap yang dikatakan Bunshin Naruto merupakan seorang penjelajah Waktu, namun aku tak tahu pasti, petunjuk yang kita punya hanyalah Ucapan sang Bunshin itu" ucap Tsunade

"Ya, Kita hanya bisa berdoa Kepada Kami-sama semoga Naruto baik baik saja" ucap Anbu

"Kita harus menutupi Kasus ini, kita bisa mengelabui para Shinobi maupun warga bahwa Naruto tengah berlatih diluar desa selama beberapa tahun kedepan" ucap Tsunade dibalas Anggukan sang Anbu

.

.

.

Tak terasa Malam hari telah tiba, angin malam menyelimuti permukaan bumi, disebuah tempat perbelanjaan, Naruto sedang kebingungan memilih sebuah Ponsel yang ingin ia beli ( ceritanya Di dunia Naruto sudah ada Ponsel bro, jadi Naruto ngerti tentang cara memainkan Ponsel)

"Aku memilih yang Ini" Naruto menunjuk sebuah Ponsel layar sentuh atau orang orang sering menyebutnya Smart Phone, sang Penjual lalu memasukkan sebuah kotak Ponsel beserta isinya kedalam sebuah Plastik belanjaan dan memberikannya kepada Naruto, dan Narutoemberikan beberapa lembaran uang kepada sang penjual

Naruto lalu mampir ke toko swalayan hendak membeli sesuatu, ia membeli beberapa cemilan seperti Snack, Biskuit ataupun yang lainnya, setelah membayarnya kelada sang Kasir Naruto lalu berjalan pergi ke Klub ORC

Disaat ia melewati sebuah gang, ia melihat seorang biarawati yang tengah kebingungan hendak mencari jalan, Naruto yang merasa kasihan lalu mendatanginya

"Ano.. Ini sudah malam, kenapa Kamu masih disini?, apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucap Naruto sopan, mendengar sebuah ucapan melalui telinganya, membuat Biarawati itu menoleh keasal suara

"Go-Gomen, apa kau bisa membantuku?" ucap Biarawati itu, Naruto sempat terpana melihat seorang gadis blonde yang menurutnya manis itu yang merupakan biarawati yang tengah tersesat dijalan

"Kau mau Ke Gereja Bukan?, ayo ikut aku, Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Gereja bersama Biarawati itu

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah jalan yang beberapa meter didepannya merupakan Gereja yang akan ditempati Biarawati yang bersama Naruto itu

"Arigatou.." "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" potong Naruto saat biarawati yang masih belia itu mengucapkan terima kasih

"Namaku adalah Asia Argento, salam Kenal, jika ada waktu mampir ya!" ucap Biarawati itu lalu berbungkuk atas terima kasihnya terhadap Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lalu meminta Izin untuk pulang

'Entah Kenapa? Aku merasakan aura Malaikat jatuh yang berasal dari Gereja itu'

.

.

.

'Ckleeekk'

Suara pintu terbuka memaksa beberapa Orang- uh salah lagi, tapi maksudnya Iblis yang tengah berbincang bincang didalam ruangan itu berhenti dan melihat siapa yang membuka Pintu

"Konbanwa Minna-san, Aku membawakan beberapa cemilan untuk kita semua" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan, membuat suasana diruangan klub itu menjadi ceria

Suasana di Klub itu semakin ceria disaat Rias mulai mencoba menggoda Issei dengan Memegang cemilannya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Issei namun Issei tak bisa menggapai cemilannya, Disamping itu, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap cemburu perlakuan kedua Iblis didepannya itu

Akeno yang merasakan Naruto sedang merasa Cemburu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rias

"Aku tau maksudmu Akeno, tapi tenang saja, aku tak seperti pria yang kau pikirkan kok" ucap Naruto yang sedikit berbisik kepada Akeno, Akeno terkejut bahwa Naruto mengerti maksud dari perlakuannya

Akeno kini dilanda bingung, ia menatap Rias yang tengah senang bermain dengan Issei, dan sedikit melirik kearah Kiba yang memakan Cemilannya bersama Koneko, namun ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto, Naruto akan tersiksa melihat orang yang dicintai Naruto bersenang senang dengan orang lain

"Rias!" ucap Akeno menghentikan setiap gerakan Anggota ORC yang tengah bersantai ria

"Ada apa Akeno?"

"Aku mendapat kabar bahwa di sebuah gudang yang sudah tua ditempati oleh sesosok iblis yang menuntun manusia untuk memasuki gedung itu lalu memakannya, bagaimana jika kita menghabisinya?" ucap Akeno dibalas Anggukan oleh Rias, sementara Naruto hanya menatap heran Akeno

Mereka lalu berteleport dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawah telapak kaki mereka semua lalu menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir

Tak berselang beberapa menit, mereka srmua telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yakni sebuah gudang tua yang katanya didiami iblia liar

"Issei.. Kali ini kau hanya memperhatikan saja cara bertarung Iblis" ucap Rias pada Issei dibalas dengan Anggukan oleh Issei

"Hmm... Aku mencium bau Manusia dan Iblis, apa kalian mau menjadi santapan malamku huh?" dari balik sebuah tiang yang menahan gedung itu, muncul sesosok iblis liar berbentuk raksasa

"Yuuto!" Seru Rias, Kiba yang namanya dipanggil lalu mengangguk dan menerjang sang iblis

Kiba langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh sang Iblis liar, dengan kecepatannya ia bisa menghalau setiap serangan iblis liar yang menyerangnya

'Arrggghh! Sialan kau!" erang Iblis Liar itu

"Itulah Kiba Yuuto, ia merupakan bidak Knight, kecepatannya yang amat luar biasa yang menambah nilai plus baginya" jelas Rias

"Koneko!" seru Rias kembali pada sang Maskot Kuoh Academy itu, Koneko yang merasa dipanggil lalu mengangguk

Koneko langsung menghajar sang Iblis liar dengan tinjunya, Issei sempat terkejut dengan Kekuatan Koneko, tubuh kecil tapi bisa mementalkan sesosok raksasa, sungguh mengagumkan (?)

"Koneko, kemampuannya sebagai Rook membuat daya bertahan dan menyerangnya sangat kuat, namun dalam hal kecepatan ia bisa dikatakan kurang mumpuni" ucap Rias menjelaskan

"Akeno!"

"Ha'i Buchou"

Akeno lalu menghampiri sang Iblis liar yang terkapar karena serangan Koneko, ia lalu menyiapkan petir yang berada ditangannya hendak menyerang iblis yang terkapar itu

'Bzzzzztt!'

"Aaarrrgghhh!"

"Disini Akeno adalah Queen, ia mempunyai kekuatan dari semua bidak, Pawn, Knight, maupun Rook, sangat mengagumkan bukan?" ucap Rias membuat Issei mengangguk saja, sementara Naruto hanya memutar matanya Bosan tak mendapat giliran

Lalu Rias maju dan menyerang Iblis liar itu dengan **Power of Destruction** nya, hingga iblis itu lenyap, Naruto kembali memutar bola matanya, ia benar benar bosan

"Ano.. Buchou, kegunaan Naruto-san disini apa?" ucap Issei bertanya, berbeda dengan Naruto, ia agak kesal dengan ucapan Issei 'Guna? Dia pikir aku ini apa?' batin Naruto

"Hei Mesum Sialan! Seenaknya kau bicara!, kau pikir aku ini benda huh?" ucap Naruto kesal, Issei hanya terdiam membisu dan Anggota yang lain hanya tertawa

"Issei, Disini Naruto adalah Kartu As, yah walaupun bukan bagian catur namun julukan itu cocok dengannya, ia bisa mengalahkan Iblis liar dengan mudah tanpa bantuan orang lain" ucap Rias

"Kau berlebihan, Onee-chan" ucap Naruto dibalas senyuman Oleh Rias

"Yasudah, Ayo Kita kembali"

.

.

.

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

Bertepatan dengan Hari libur sekolah, Naruto hanya bermalas malasan di rumahnya itu yaitu Klub ORC, yah terkadang Hal yang Naruto lakukan hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Earphone yang tersambung dengan ponselnya

"Naru!, kau sudah sarapan?" ucap Rias agak berteriak dari dapur, Naruto yang mendengar agak samar hanya membalas dengan kata "Belum Onee-chan!"

"Yasudah kesini, Ayo kita sarapan!"

 **\- Skip Time**

"Huaahh! Masakan Onee-chan sangat enak" ucap Naruto sambil mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya

"Siapa dulu dong yang Buat!" ucap Rias membanggakan diri

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi istri yang baik" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang membuat Rias memerah karena malu

"Baka!, aku belum berminat untuk menikah" Lirih Rias menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tengah merona hebat akibat godaan Naruto

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu Onee-chan!, ada yang kau inginkan selagi aku keluar?" tanya Naruto, namun dibalas gelengan oleh Rias pertanda ia tak menginginkan apapun

Ia lalu pergi keluar dan mencari hal yang mungkin membuatnya senang diluar

Siang itu, Naruto sempat mengunjungi Game Center, namun game yang ia mainkan selalu kalah hingga membuatnya kesal, lalu ia keluar dari tempat itu dan menuju sebuah toko swalayan

Disana Naruto membeli sebuah snack dan Minuman kaleng saja, ia lalu pergi ke kasir dan membayar barang belanjaannya, dan seterusnya ia melakukan masa mudanya

.

.

"Huaaahh! Memang benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru, menatap awan pada sore hari dengan tenang ditemani sebuah minuman memang serasa damai" ucap Naruto

Kini Naruto tengah berada di pinggir sebuah air mancur, ia duduk di bangku yang disediakan disana, ia menyeruput minuman kalengnya sambil menikmati pemandangan didepannya, yah walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah awan yang berbentuk abstrak

"Naruto-san!" mendengar Namanya dipanggil, remaja bersurai pirang itu menengok keasal suara, dimatanya kini ia melihat sesosok gadis yang ia bantu kemarin

"Oh Asia-san! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Tak ada kok, aku hanya keluar dari gereja hanya sekedar bermain" ucap Asia dengan senyumnya, namun Naruto merasakan ada sebuah beban dibalik senyuman gadis biarawati itu

"Ayo duduk sini" ucap Naruto sambil memukul mukul tempat hang ia duduki, Asia menuruti lerkataan Naruto dan duduk disamping pemuda pirang itu

Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa orang orang di gereja baik padamu?" tanya Naruto, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Asia

"Kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah Snack yang ia beli tadi, mau tapi malu akhirnya Asia menerimanya dan memakannya, Naruto kembali tersenyum

"Kau tau Asia?, suasana sore hari ini membuatku tenang" ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya menjadi bantalannya

"Naruto-san, tanganmu kenapa?" kini sang gadis biarawati itu berbicara, ia melihat lengan Naruto ada sebuah luka sayatan yang ada darah mengering disana

"A-ah, ini aku terkena... Pisau, ya Pisau" ucap Naruto agak ragu pasalnya ia tak tahu kenapa ada sebuah luka dilengannya, Asia lalu mengadahkan tangannya tepat diatas luka Naruto

Tak lama kedua tangan Asia mengeluarkan aura hijau yang membuat luka dilengan Naruto perlahan sembuh yang membuat Naruto kagum

'Sepertinya ia mempunyai Sacred Gear, dan Kurasa Aura hijau itu berasal dari kedua cincin yabg dipakainya' Batin Naruto sambil melihat kedua cincin yang dipakai Asia

"Sudah selesai" ucap Asia tersenyum setelah melihat Luka Naruto sembuh total

"Arigatou, Asia-chan!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya sambil mengacak acak rambut Asia membuat Gadis biarawati itu merona merah

Tak berselang lama, langit sore tiba tiba menjadi gelap, dan muncul sosok Malaikat jatuh yang terlihat familiar bagi Naruto, ia lalu bersiaga dan menarik tangan Asia agar berlindung dibelakangnya

"Asia-chan! Bukankah sekarang sudah saatnya kau kembali ke gereja" ucap sang Malaikat jatuh tersenyum sinis

"Ohh! Jadi kau yang waktu itu kencan dengan temanku, tapi malah kau membunuhnya, sudah ku duga kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah" ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah pernyataan membuat sang Malaikat jatuh hanya tertawa meremehkan

"Heheh!, jangan kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan seranganmu itu, Manusia Rendahan!" ucap sang Malaikat jatuh yang harus membuat Naruto bersabar mendengar hinaan yabg dilontarkan sang Malaikat jatuh

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Asia-chan masuk kedalam pelukanmu itu!, TIDAK AKAN!" ucap Naruto lantang nan tegas

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto menengok keasal suara yang merupakan suara dari Asia, ia lalu menatap heran Asia

"Tidak Naruto-san, Biarkan aku akan pergi dengannya, kau hanya akan mendapatkan luka jika kau menolongku!" ucap Asia dan berjalan kearah Malaikat jatuh itu yang sudah merentangkan tangannya

Entah kenapa kaki Naruto serasa kaku walau hanya untuk berjalan selangkah, ia benar benar ingin menyelamatkan gadis biarawati itu, karena ia tahu, malaikat jatuh itu hanya akan memanfaatkan Asia di akhirnya

"Asia-chan! Jangan!" larang Naruto terhadap Asia yang terus berjalan kearah Malaikat jatuh itu

Akhirnya Asia lalu masuk kedalam pelukan Malaikat jatuh itu yang membuat Malaikat jatuh itu tertawa senang, Naruto memandang tak percaya

"Blonde-kun, Asia akan pergi bersamaku dan aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya, hahaha" ucap Malaikat jatuh tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana

'Apakah Aku tidak bisa walau hanya satu nyawa yang aku selamatkan?'

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** halo! Balik lagi denganku sang Author yang gak pernah Konsistenn ini..

Untuk Chapter kali ini Adegan Fight nya kurang yah, ya memang begitu sih tulisanku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan merubahnya dengan kritik maupun saran Reviewers ataupun Senpai hebat disana

Dan juga adegan Romance yang Feel nya gak kena sama sekali, jadi apapun kesalahanku, Hontou ni Gomenasai! ツ

Mungkin sampai sini saja, sampai ketemu di Chapter depan!

 **:: Log Out ::**


	5. Sang Penyelamat

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Naruto maupun Highschool DxD, namun Fic ini murni tulisanku dan beberapa Inspirasi dari para Fic buatan Senpai hebat disana

 **Rating :** M (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Locked)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

.:: oo0oo ::.

 **Chapter 5 : Sang Penyelamat**

Di Malam Hari, Kota Kuoh terlihat tak seberapa ramai, hanya segelintir orang yang mau keluar rumah pada malam hari, Namun suasananya berbeda di Ruang Klub ORC yang tengah terjadi keributan

Di dalam ruangan itu, Naruto hendak memohon kepada temannya hendak menyelamatkan seorang temannya yang tinggal di gereja, namun itu ditolak dengan mentah mentah oleh sang Buchou, Rias Gremory

"Onee-chan! Untuk satu kali ini saja, aku memohon kepadamu ataupun yang lainnya untuk menyelamatkan temanku itu, dia ditangkap oleh Malaikat jatuh dan Aku tahu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh si sialan itu!" ucap Naruto dengan penjelasan namun tak mengubah Rias untuk memberikan pertolongan kepada pemuda Pirang itu

"Tidak Naru, Tempat itu merupakan musuh bagi para iblis, jika kita kesana maka mungkin akan ada lagi peperangan antar Fraksi" ucap Rias menjelaskan,

Naruto akhirnya mengalah, ia lalu berjalan keluar klub ORC dan saat berada di pintu, ia berucap "Aku akan menolongnya, ini atas namaku sendiri bukan bangsa kalian, Azazel sial itu akan ku marahi lagi" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan gumpalan Asap saja

"Azazel? Bukankah ia Gubernur malaikat jatuh, Rias?" tanya Akeno

"Ya, kau benar, namun dari mana Naru tahu dan kenal dengan Azazel?" ucap Rias hanya dibalas gelengan oleh para Anggota ORC yang lainnya

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada kurang dari 500 Meter dari Gereja tempat Asia diculik namun sebelum ia berlari ke arah tempat itu, ia di halangi oleh Malaikat jatuh yang lain dan berjumlah tiga orang

"Jadi inikah orang yang dibilang oleh Raynare! Terlihat lemah" ucap Malaikat Jatuh yang berambut biru

"Perkenalkan aku Mittelt, disampingku Dohnaseek dan disebelahku Kalawarner" ucap Malaikat jatuh berambut blonde dan pendek

"Aku tak peduli! Aku harus menyelamatkan temanku itu, minggir kalian" Bentak Naruto, ketiga makhluk yang berada didepan Naruto hanya tertawa meremehkan

Mereka bertiga lalu menyerang Naruto dengan **Light Spear** yang berukuran sedang dan melesat kearah tubuh Naruto, namun sebelum tepat mengenai tubuhnya Naruto melompat kesamping sehingga **Light Spear** itu hanya mengenai tanah

"Kau cukup Lincah juga Manusia!" ucap sosok Malaikat jatuh berjenis laki laki dengan memakai topi ala detektif yang bernama Dohnaseek, Naruto hanya cuek mendengarnya

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurus serta Handseal, muncul Bunshin di kedua sisi Naruto, Naruto lalu melompat dan memberikan sebuah pukulan kearah Dohnaseek, sama juga dengan kedua Bunshinnya yang melakukan serangan kepada Musuh didepannya

Dohnaseek menghindar dari pukulan Naruto dengan bergeser kesamping, namun tanpa ia duga, Naruto langsung berbalik dan menendang punggung Dohnaseek sehingga ia terjatuh ditanah

'Duaaagghh!'

Naruto melirik kearah dua Bunshinnya, kedua Bunshin itu tengah sibuk dengan pertarungannya masing masing, melihat sebuah celah, Dohnaseek kembali melemparkan **Light Spear** kearah Naruto

'Swuusshh'

Namun jangan sebut Naruto pahlawan desa jika bahaya kecil saja sudah membuatnya kalah, merasa ada serangan dari samping, Naruto lalu menghindar dan langsung melesat kearah Dohnaseek

'Duaaagg!'

Sebuah pukulan tangan tepat mengenai Dohnaseek membuat Malaikat jatuh itu terlempar hingga menabrak pohon dibelakangnya, ia lalu bangkit dan menerjang Naruto

'Swuusshh'

Dohnaseek langsung hendak memukul Naruto dibagian kepalanya, Namun Naruto menghindar kesamping dan memberikan serangan balik dengan menendang perut Dohnaseek, namun tendangannya segera dihalau Dohnaseek dengan menangkap Kaki Naruto lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah,

'Braakk!'

"Uggh! Kali ini aku akan serius!" ucap Naruto setelah ia menghantam sebuah pohon akibat lemparan sang Musuhnya, ia lalu melempar enam kunai sekaligus kearah Dohnaseek

Dohnaseek hanya memandang remeh, ia lalu menghindar kesamping sebelum Kunai Naruto mengenai tubuhnya

"Heheh! Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku dengan bend-" "Kau pikir aku mau menggunakan kunaiku untuk melukaimu, tentu saja tidak, yang tadi itu hanyalah pengalihan saja!"

Dohnaseek terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang melesat cepat dari arah depannya, Naruto kini sudah menyiapkan sebuah **Rasengan** ditangannya dan menghantamkannya ke Dada kiri Dohnaseek sehingga Dohnaseek terpental terbawa **Rasengan** Naruto dan meledak

'Blaaarrr!'

Ledakan yang lumayan besar hingga menyisakan sebuah kawah berukuran sedang dengan beberapa bulu gagak tepat ditengah kawah itu

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kau! Manusia Rendahan!" Naruto berbalik mendengar suara dengan Nada penuh Amarah, ia melihat dua malaikat jatuh yang ia tahu namanya adalah Mittelt dan Kalawarner

"Rasakan ini!" teriak keduanya sambil melemparkan masing masing sebuah **Light Spear** berukuran sedang kearah Naruto, Naruto dengan sigap membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya

" **Doton : Doryuheki!** "

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsu serta menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tanah, muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah yang melindungi Naruto sehingga **Light Spear** mereka hanya mengenai dinding tanah ciptaan Naruto

"Kalian sudah membuang waktuku untuk menyelamatkan temanku!" ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat kedua malaikat jatuh itu memandang ngeri, Naruto lalu melesat cepat kearah keduanya

Naruto lalu menyerang keduanya dengan sebuah Kunai, adu pukulan tak terelakkan lagi, Naruto hendak menebaskan kunainya kearah leher Kalawarner, namun kalawarner menghindar dengan cara mundur kebelakang

Disamping itu Mittelt menyerang Naruto dari belakang dengan menghantamkan tinjunya kearah kepala belakang Naruto, namun Naruto menunduk dan menangkap kepalan tangan Mittelt dan membantingkannya ketanah

'Braaakk!'

"Aaarrrggghh!"

Setelah membanting tubuh mungil Mittelt, Naruto lalu menancapkan sebuah kunai yang ia pegang ketangan kanan Mittelt hingga menembus ketanah membuat malaikat jatuh itu kesakitan serta darah mengalir dari tangannya

"Aaaarghh!"

"Bajingan Kau, Manusia Sialan!" Naruto langsung mengadahkan wajahnya kedepan melihat Kalawarner yang benar benar marah yang bahkan tak membuat Naruto takut

"Ayo sini! Akan kutunjukkan caranya bertarung!" ucap Naruto lantang, Kalawarner langsung melempar sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Naruto dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto

Melihat sebuah serangan berupa **Light Spear** didepan matanya, Naruto menghindar dengan melompat kesamping, Naruto kembali di kejutkan dengan Kalawarner yang sudah hendak menghantam Kepala Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya

'Tap!'

Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan Kalawarner, lalu membantingnya seperti yang dilakukan kepada Mittelt, setelah itu ia menancapkan kembali kunai ketangan Kirinya, setelah itu Naruto mengambil jarak dari keduanya lalu melompat tinggi

"Aaarrrgghh!"

"Kalian akan mati Disini, jadi Nikmati saja api milikku ini, **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto lantang sambil membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya

Sebuah bola api yang besar dari mulut Naruto melesat cepat kearah dua Malaikat jatuh itu membuat keduanya berkeringat dingin dan pasrah melihat bola api itu semakin mendekat

'Blaaaarrr!'

"Malaikat jatuh itu membuang-buang waktuku saja!" gerutu Naruto lalu melesat cepat kearah tempat Asia diculik (?)

.

.

'Braakk!'

Naruto membuka pintu gereja itu, namun yang membuatnya heran, tak ada siapapun didalam ruang itu, hanya ada kekosongan tanpa seorangpun yang berada disana

"Kau mencari siapa huh? Apa kau akan menyelamatkan Biarawati muda itu? Dia sedang melakukan pengambilan sacred gear di ruang bawah tanah, bagaimana jika kau bertarung denganku, akan kucolok matamu dan semuanya haha!" ucap Seseorang yang muncul dibalik ruangan itu dengan ucapan layaknya seorang Psikopat

"Namaku Freed, aku akan memenggal kepalamu itu dan kujadikan pajangan dikamar mandiku, haha" ucap Pria itu yang bernama Freed dengan bahasa yang bisa dikatakan seolah olah ia adalah Psiko

"Mari, akan kutunjukkan kepadamu caranya berdansa!" ucap Naruto yang secara tak sengaja mengikuti kata favorit si Madara Uchiha, mereka berdua lalu melesat cepat

'Traaanngg!'

Suara adu antara Pedang dan Kunai, Freed Menatap Naruto dengan padangan meremehkan, Namun Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, Naruto lalu menendang perut Freed sehingga ia terpental menabrak dinding ruangan itu

'Braaakk!'

"Arrgghh! Itu sakit sekali, bagaimana jika sekarang giliranmu, hyaah!" ucap Freed lalu bangkit dan kembali menerjang Naruto, Naruto kembali bersiaga

'Traangg!'

Pedang Dan Kunai beradu lagi menghasilkan suara dentuman yang keras, Freed menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta, Namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, sampai saat Freed Berhasil menyerang Naruto dibagian dada kirinya, namun tak lama tubuh Naruto menjadi gelondongan kayu

"Kau hanya menyerang dengan kekuatanmu saja, Rasakan ini!" Freed terkejut mendengar sebuah suara dengan nada keras berasal dari belakangnya, namun sebelum ia menengok kebelakang, ia merasakan sakit di bagian dada kirinya

'Jraaaasshh!'

"Aaarrgghh!" Dari belakang Freed, Naruto menghunuskan kunainya ke arah Jantung yang membuat Freed berteriak kesakitan, Naruto lalu mendorong tubuh Freed hingga terjatuh kelantai dengan darah mengucur dari dada kirinya

"K-kau!" Akhirnya Freed tewas bersimbah darah dengan tusukan di bagian dada kirinya tepat dijantungnya, Naruto hanya menatap datar tubuh Freed yang sudah tidak bernyawa lalu mencari jalan ruang bawah tanah yang diberitahu oleh Freed

.

.

.

"Asia-chan!"

Semua di ruang bawah tanah termasuk Para Exorcist, Malaikat jatuh yang Naruri baru tahu namanya Raynare, dan Asia menengok kearah Naruto, Asia yang tengah diikat disalib tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya

"Hey.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Bocah!" Bentak salah satu Exorcist kepada Naruto

"Kalian akan mendapatkan balasan setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada Asia-chan! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Ucap Naruto lalu membuat Handseal dengan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya

'Pooffftt poooffftt'

Asap putih bertebaran di samping kiri maupun kanan Naruto, dengan Bunshin yang sebanyak itu Naruto menyuruh para Bunshinnya untuk menyerang para Exorcist dan Naruto menyelamatkan Asia yang tengah disalib

"Mari Berdansa!" Teriak salah satu Bunshin Naruto membuat para Exorcist Sweatdrop berjamaah

'Traaangg!'

Suara dengtingan benda tajam teralun merdu diantara pertarungan lara Exorcist melawan para Bunshin Naruto, Naruto kini beberapa meter lagi dengan Asia

"Nih kuberikan dia kepadamu, karena Sacred Gearnya sudah kuambil, hahah!" ucap Raynare sambil tertawa, dan melepaskan Rantai yang mengikat Asia hingga terjatuh, namun sebelum mengenai lantai, Naruto langsung menggapai tubuhnya

'Greep!'

"Asia-chan Bertahanlah!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh Khawatir terhadap temannya itu, sementara Asia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Sendu

"Sudahlah Naruto-san, aku juga tak akan lama lagi, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Kami-sama sebentar lagi..." ucap Asia lalu menutup kedua matanya, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya, apa ia tidak bisa walau hany untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang?

"Hahah... Wajar saja dia mati, itu karena Sacred Gearnya kuambil secara paksa" ucap Raynare dengan bangga, sementara Naruto menunduk menutupi raut wajahnya sekarang, namun dari aura yang dia keluarkan, ia saat ini benar benar marah

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Naruto langsung mencengkram leher Raynare dan mengangkatnya keudara membuat Raynare mengerang kesakitan, Naruto lalu melempar tubuh Raynare kearah dinding dibelakang salib tadi

'Braakk!'

"Uuugghh! Manusia Sialan! Rasakan Ini!" ucap Raynare lalu melemparkan **Light Spear** kearah Naruto, namun tanpa ia duga, Naruto malah menangkap **Light Spear** miliknya dan melemparkan kearah Raynare dengan sangat cepat sehingga Raynare tidak sempat menghindar

'Jraaasshh!'

"Aarrrgghh!"

"Rasakan ini Bangsat! **Katon : Endan!** " ucap Naruto dengan penuh amarah dan membuat sebuah Handseal sambil mengucapkan nama jutsunya

Lalu mucullah semburan api yang lumayan besar dari mulut Naruto yang siap membakar apa saja, Raynare yang terkena api milik Naruto hanya mengerang kesakitan, dan Akhirnya ia lenyap dan meninggalkan beberapa bulu gagak pertanda ia telah Mati

Naruto melihat sepasang Cincin berkilau hijau melayang di Temlat Raynare tadi, ia lalu mengambilnya dan memasangkannya di jari Asia

"Aku teman yang bodoh! Bahkan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang trman saja aku tidak bisa" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah tidak terlihat karena terturupi rambut Blonde turunan dari sang ayah

Sementara itu di pertarungan Exorcist vs Bunshin

Muncul Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, dari Lingkaran sihir itu muncullah lima sosok iblis, diantaranya adalah Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, serta Si mesum Issei

Mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didepan mereka, mayat mayat para Exorcist yang mati dengan menggenaskan serta para Bunshin Naruto yang berlumuran darah

"Aku tak menyangka Naru berbuat hal seperti ini" ucap Rias

"Ara ara~, Aku menyukai hal seperti ini, ufufufu~" ucap Akeno dengan tawa khas serta 'ara ara' nya

"Naruto-kun sangat hebat" Puji sang pangeran Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto

"Sadis" satu kata dari Koneko

Sementara Issei hanya memandang tak percaya melihat mayat yang berserakan dimana mana, baru kali ini dia melihat kejadian ini, entah ia berekspresi apa

"Itu Naru! Ayo kesana!" ucap Rias, mereka semua lalu berlari kearah Naruto yang tengah menunduk entah karena apa, tubuhnya dipenuhi drngan luka lecet, tak ada luka yang cukup serius

Setelah sampai diatas, mereka melihat seorang gadis yang tewas entah karena apa, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk, 'mungkin dia yang ingin diselamatkan Naruto' batin mereka semua

"Naru!" mendengar sebuah suara, Naruto menengok keasal suara tersebut, terlihatlah Kelompok ORC yang baru datang, Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis

"Bukankah kalian tidak mau membantuku? Jika tidak bisa apa apa lebih baik kalian pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kesemua anggota ORC yang membuat beberapa di antara mereka berkeringat dingin

"Apa kami tidak bisa membantu keluarga kami hanya untuk sekali saja, Naru?" ucap Rias, sebenarnya ia agak khawatir kepada Naruto, namun karena ia lebih memikirkan akibat dari Naruto lakukan, jadi ia tak membantunya tadi

"Jika kalian ingin membantuku, bisa kah kalian menghidupkan dia, dia seorang biarawati yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk penyembuhan, mungkin kukira itu Sacred Gear" ucap Naruto menjelaskan sambil memandangi Asia yang tengah terbaring tanpa nyawa

"Aku mohon kepadamu Onee-chan, aku sempat merasa de javu saat Asia mati didepan mataku sendiri dan yang membunuhnya pun sama dengan orang yang pernah membunuh Issei" ucap Naruto membuat semua anggota ORC membulatkan matanya 'Ternyata yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang hendak membunuh Issei' Batin Rias

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan seseorang yang membunuh Issei itu" Tanya Rias, sementara Issei memandang mereka dengan bingung 'jadi Rias-Buchou benar jika aku pernah mati?' batin Issei

"Issei-kun? Ada apa kau melamun" tegur sahabatnya Kiba yuuto

"A-ah tidak apa apa Kiba, hanya saja aku terkejut jika mengetahui jika aku mati, kupikir Rias-Buchou berbohong kepadaku" ucap Issei sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

Perhatian Issei dan kiba teralihkan saat Naruto berucap dengan dingin

"Si Bangsat itu sudah mati ditanganku!" ucap Naruto dingin

"Baiklah tak apa, lagipula jika kita mempunyai keluarga baru yang mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan membuat kita mempunyai nilai plus bukan?" ucap Rias sambil mengeluarkan Evil Piece dari sakunya, Dan Evil Piece nya adalah bidak Bishop

"Bishop?" ucap Akeno melihat Rias mengeluarkan Evil Piece nya

"Yah dia akan menjadi Bishop ku, kemampuan penyembuhannya akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita disaat keadaan sedang buruk, ia akan menjadi Bishop yang hebat!" ucap Rias lalu melakukan ritual Pembangkitan sama saat ia membangkitkan Issei sebagai Pawn nya

'Jadi Begini cara Iblis memiliki Peerage, andaikan di Dunia Shinobi ada jutsu seperti ini, mungkin orang tuaku tidak meninggalkanku sendirian' Batin Naruto

"Nah Sudah Selesai! Dan Naru-chan kau yang lebih mengenalnya daripada aku jadi aku serahkan padamu" ucap Rias tenang

"Mou... Onee-chan jangan panggil aku dengan Suffix itu dong, itu membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil" ucap Naruto, yah di Konoha juga, memang beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya manggilnya dengan Suffix itu yang membuat Naruto agak risih

"Terserah padamu, Namun itu terlihat cocok dengan namamu Naru!" ucap Rias dan berjalan kearah anggota ORC yang lain

Tak lama kemudian, Asia perlahan membuka matanya, Naruto tersenyum lembut saat Asia mulai tersadar dan membantu gadis yang srkarang menjadi iblis itu untuk duduk

"Na-Naruto-san?!"

"Syukurlah kau hidup kembali, tapi sayangnya kau menjadi iblis sekarang" ucap Naruto yang membuat Asia menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aku sekarang Iblis?"

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" Tanya balik Naruto, dengan cepat Asia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, Asia kembali penasaran melihat beberapa makhluk dibelakang Naruto

"Siapa mereka, Naruto-san?" Tanya Asia

"Mereka adalah keluarga barumu, kau yang merupakan iblis akan berada diantara mereka, dan menjadi sebuah keluarga, benarkan Onee-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil bertanya kepada Rias sekedar memastikan

"Ya kau benar Naru-chan, dan sebaiknya kita kembali ke klub, aku akan memperkenalkan semuanya kepadamu, Asia-chan" ucap Rias mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada iblis baru itu, mereka semua lalu menghilang setelah menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Akeno

.

.

Mereka semua kini telah tiba di ruangan klub mereka, lalu Rias mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk, yah tidak apalah memperlakukan semua keluarganya layaknya tamu

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semua yang kau lakukan Naru?" ucap Rias dengan tatapan seriusnya membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi serius

"Itu... Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku, temanku dalam bahaya jadi aku membantunya, apa aku salah?" ucap Naruto seadanya membuat Rias menghela nafas lelah

"Tapi apa kau tahu jika apa yang kau lakukan akan menyulut peperangan terhadap fraksi lain?" ucap Rias kembali

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika ini atas kemauanku sendiri bukan dari utusan fraksi iblis, lagipula dalang dari apa yang terjadi tadi adalah sesosok malaikat jatuh," ucap Naruto

Rias kembali menghela nafas, adiknya ini memang unik, ia bahkan menolong temannya, meski itu harus nyawa sebagai taruhannya, benar benar sosok yang unik

"Baiklah kali ini kumaafkan kau, dan Asia-chan!" ucap Rias sembari memanggil keluarga barunya itu yang merupakan seorang mantan biarawati setelah ia menjadi iblis, sementara Naruto hanya membatin kesal 'bukankah sudah kubilang ini kemauanku sendiri, lagipula apa salahku padanya hingga ia berucap seperti itu' batinnya

"Ha'i"

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri kami dan menceritakan tentang sejarah fraksi iblis" ucap Rias dan menyuruh keluarganya memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing yang dimulai dari Issei

"Konbanwa! Namaku Hyoudou Issei, aku merupakan pawn dari Rias-Buchou, salam kenal" ucap Issei dengan mata yang berbinar binar, yah jtu dikarenakan Asia yang terlihat manis di mata si pria mesum itu

"Salam, Namaku Toujo Koneko, Rook dari Rias-bucho, salam kenal" ucap Koneko memperkenalkan diri, dengan sikap datarnya

"Konbanwa, Namaku Kiba Yuuto, Knight dari Rias-Buchou, salam Kenal" ucap Kiba dengan senyumnya

"Konbanwa! Namaku Himejima Akeno, Queen dari Rias, salam kenal, ufufufu" ucap Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tawa khasnya itu

"Kau sudah tau namaku kan?" ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Asia, Asia lalu tersenyum dan gilirannya memperkenalkan dirinya

"Konbanwa Minna-san, namaku Asia Argento, sekarang aku menjadi Bishop dari Rias-buchou, salam kenal Minna-san!" ucap Asia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum , yang lainnya ikut tersenyum

Rias lalu menceritakan tentang sejarah fraksi iblis dengan panjang lebar yang Author dan Naruto pun malas mendengarkannya, setelah Selesai Rias bercerita, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi cair, tak lama kemudian satu persatu anggota mulai pulang kerumah, Asia disuruh Rias untuk tinggal di klub sementara dan Naruto terpaksa tidak tidur dikamar kerena disana ada Asia dan Rias jadi terpaksa ia tidur disofa

.

.

.

 **\- Satu Minggu Kemudian**

Diatap sebuah gedung sekolah yang kita kenal dengan Nama Kuoh Academy, seorang pria besurai pirang tengah menenangkan diri dengan duduk santai memandang awan yang terpampang didepan matanya dengan ditemani minuman kaleng, serta irama musik yang terdengar dari earphone ditelinganya yang tersambung dari ponselnya

Ia menikmati pemandangan dengan tenang, suara lagu yang terdengar dari earphone yang tersambung dengan Ponselnya membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya menikmati lagu yang tengah didengarkannya, ia menyeruput minuman kalengnya, entah kenapa ia sekarang menyukai minuman kaleng, mungkin itu lebih praktis dan mudah dibawa

Naruto mengingat ingat kejadian setelah hari penyelamatan Asia, ia agak terkejut saat Asia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Issei, bukan karena apa, tapi sifat Issei yang membuatnya terkenal di Kuoh yaitu sifat mesumnya, Naruto takut si Mesum itu melakukan hal yang tidak tidak dengan Asia, entah apa yang dilakukan Issei hingga membuat Asia mau tinggal bersamanya, namun Naruto tau satu dari Issei, Ia pasti melindungi orang yang ia anggap berharga bagi dirinya

Akhirnya untuk mengantisipasinya, Naruto mengancam Issei dengan ucapan "jika kau berani melakukan yang tidak tidak terhadap Asia-chan, kupastikan keluargamu akan mendapatkan kado spesial dariku yang berisi potongan dari bagian tubuhmu!" ucapan Naruto itu membuat Issei langsung diam seribu bahasa

Dan ia tertawa saat mengingat wajah Azazel yang kusut saat Naruto marahi, Menurut Naruto, Azazel itu mirip dengan Ero-Sennin, sosok yang kuat melebihi Naruto, namun juga baik, sifat konyol dan Mesumnya yang sangat mirip dengan Ero-sennin

Lagi Asik asiknya memandangi awan yang perlahan bergerak, irama musik di ponselnya berubah menjadi deringan telepon yang menandakan sebuah telepon dari seseorang, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar ponselnya dan satu dipikirannya 'Akeno? Ada apa?' Naruto lalu mengangkat telepon Dari Akeno

'Moshi Moshi! Naruto-kun!'

"Ada apa Akeno? Kenapa pake telepon segala? Kau bisa menemuiku diatap dengan mudah bukan?" ucap Naruto dengan Nada curiga

'Naruto-kun, cepatlah kau ke ruangan klub sekarang! Ini penting bagimu'

"Tapi bukankah kau bisa menemu-"

'Tuut tuut'

Telepon Naruto langsung diputus sebelah pihak oleh Akeno, Naruto menghela Nafas, ia melepaskan Earphone dari telinganya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana sekolahnya bersama ponselnya, dan berjalan sembari meminum minuman kaleng yang ia genggam

.

.

'Ckleek'

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi kegiatan di dalam klub itu, Naruto memperhatikan mereka semua, dan ada sosok yang asing baginya, sesosok perempuan yang berpakaian maid berambut perak yang ada di klub

"Ah~ untung kau kesini Naru, aku mencarimu dimana mana tapi kau tidak kutemukan, jadi kusuruh Akeno untuk menghubungimu lewat ponsel" ucap Rias sambil menyenggol bahu Akeno dan dibalas senyuman oleh Akeno

"Untuk apa aku dipanggil kesini? Rasanya tumben saja aku dicari seperti ini, jadi ada sesuatu yang mengejutkankah sampai wajah kalian serius seperti itu?" ucap Naruto, dia mengetahui jika suasana di klub itu tengah serius dan berjalan ke sofa hendak duduk

"Jadi begini, aku akan menjelas-" sebelum Rias menjelaskan, sebuah kobaran api muncul di ruangan klub itu, tak lama kemudian setelah kobaran api itu padam, muncul seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan keriput sedikit di pipinya

"Haah! Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi dunia manusia!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Bertemu lagi denganku, si Author baka yang gak pernah konsistenn ツ

Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf untuk beberapa review yang tak sempat kubalas, entah kenapa di Ponselku tidak bisa membuka FFN lewat browser manapun, dan aku melihat di google, ternyata beberapa kartu sim memang tidak bisa membuka beberapa situs, jadi aku membuka FFN lewat koneksi WiFi ataupun memakai trik supaya aku bisa mengakses FFN

Aku cukup terkesan dengan Review di Chapter sebelumnya, Thx buat para Reviewers yang sudah mendukungku dengan begitu banyak, aku tak menginginkan target review sampai berapa, beberapa review kritikan atau dukungan saja sudah cukup baik buatku

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Yah walaupun saat adegan Fightnya kurang maksimal, dan beberapa kekurangan disana sini yang bertebaran

Pair Naruto bukan Rias, Akeno, Asia ataupun yang lain, sedikit bocoran, Pair Naruto akan muncul saat memasuki Arc kedua, itu saja (Mohon maaf untuk penggemar Pair NaruRias or NaruAkeno)

Mungkin itu saja, salam dariku..!

 **:: Log Out ::**


	6. Kenyataan yang Menyakitkan

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Naruto maupun Highschool DxD, namun Fic ini murni tulisanku dan beberapa Inspirasi dari para Fic buatan Senpai hebat disana

 **Rating :** M (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Locked)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

.:: oo0oo ::.

 **\- Chapter 6 : Kebenaran yang menyakitkan**

"Haah! Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi dunia manusia!"

.

.

Siang hari, di sekolah kuoh Academy yang para siswanya masih belajar dikelasnya, rata rata siswa disana didominasi oleh kaum perempuan, itu sudah wajar karena dulunya sekolah kuoh adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk perempuan, namun karena suatu hal, sekolah ini berganti menjadi sekolah umum

Beralih ketempat lain, kini diruangan Klub ORC yang diketuai oleh Rias Gremory, para siswa mengenalnya dengan julukannya yaitu salah satu "Two Great Onee-sama" bersama Akeno Yang katanya merupakan siswi yang sempurna, paras cantik dengan bentuk tubuh yang membuat para hidung belang meleleh, serta sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya pantas untuk mendapatkan julukan itu

Namun kini sifat ramahnya perlahan menjadi wajah datar saat melihat makhluk didepannya, yaitu seorang pria berambut kuning dengan keriput di kedua pipinya, sifatnya yang sombong terlihat dari cara tingkah laku pria itu

"Hay Rias Sayangku!" ucap Pria itu dengan senyum, namun senyumnya itu senyum seolah olah mengejek

"Mau apa kau kesini Raiser!" ucap Rias kepada Pria didepannya itu yang bernama Raiser, Raiser hanya tertawa pelan

"Bukankah saat ini kita harus mengurus urusan kita berdua?" ucap Raiser

"Lebih Baik Ojou-sama dan Raiser-sama duduk dahulu" ucap seorang wanita berbaju maid yang rambutnya berwarna perak yang diketahui namanya Grayfia

.

.

.

.

"Huuaahh! Teh buatan Ratu Rias memang sangat enak!" Komentar Raiser sambil menyeruput tehnya

"Arigatou!" ucap Akeno

Kini mereka tengah duduk ditempatnya masing masing seperti orang yang sedang rapat, beralih kepada Naruto, kini ia tengah kebingungan dengan dua makhluk berbeda jenis yang asing baginya, ia hendak bertanya kepada Rias namun melihat reaksi rias yang berbeda membuat Naruto enggan untuk bertanya

Saat hendak meminum teh yang tengah digenggamnya, Naruto mendengar bisik bisik dari Issei yang tengah berbisik kepada Akeno

"Akeno-san, pria itu siapa?" bisik Issei pada Akeno

"Dia itu adalah tunangan Rias-buchou"

'Ppfffffttt!'

Naruto yang terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Akeno langsung menyemburkan teh dimulutnya, namun tanpa ia duga, teh yang disemburkannya mengenai wajah Issei, Issei lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menatap tajam Naruto

"Bangsat kau Naruto! Apa masalahmu terhadapku!" ucap Issei marah sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir kuda

"Go-gomenasai, aku tersedak" ucap Naruto seadanya sambil nyengir dan tak lupa menggaruk kepala belakangnya

Akeno menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak, 'Sepertinya Naruto terkejut saat aku bilang pada Issei kalau itu Tunangan Rias' Batin Gadis itu

Perhatian mereka bertiga teralihkan saat Suara Rias sedang berargumen dengan pria yang mereka kenal dengan Raiser itu, Naruto memandang datar Raiser 'Arogan, Sombong heh? Aku membenci sifat itu' Batin Naruto

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau jika aku dinikahkan dengan dia" ucap Rias sambil menunjuk wajah Raiser

"Jika Ojou-sama menolak, maka dengan terpaksa Lucifer-sama menyuruh Kalian berdua harus melakukan Rating Game, jika Ojou-sama menang maka Ojou-sama dapat membatalkan pernikahan ini, namun jika Raiser-sama menang, maka mau tak mau Ojou-sama dinikahkan dengan Raiser-sama" ucap Grayfia

"Rating game heh? Aku sudah beberapa kali memenangkan permainan itu, kau tidak ada apa apanya denganku Rias" ucap Raiser dengan Arogan

"Aku menerimanya!" ucap Rias dengan Lantang membuat Raiser tertawa dengan sombongnya

"Jadi kau menerimanya heh? Kau akan kalah dariku Rias! Lagipula apa ini semua Peeragemu?" ucap Raiser sambil menatap satu per satu peerage yang dimiliki Rias

"Jika ia memangnya kenapa?" ucap Rias sengit

Raiser tertawa lalu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncul kobaran api di ruangan itu, setelah api itu padam muncul 15 perempuan yang semuanya merupakan Peerage Raiser

"Aku mempunyai satu set lengkap, dan lihat milikmu, kau hanya mempunyai sedikit, dan seorang Manusia renda-" ucap Raiser dengan sombongnya, namun ucapannya terpotong saat sebuah Kunai melesat disamping kepalanya yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya jika ia bergerak, dan kunai itu tertancap di dinding ruangan Itu

"Tolong jangan dilanjutkan ucapanmu Iblis! Kau sudah meremehkan orang" ucap si pelempar Kunai yang ternyata Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan Tajam kearah Raiser, sementara Raiser mengacuhkannya, terlihat para peerage Raiser sudah bersiaga jika ada apa apa dengan raja mereka

Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat mendengar ucapan aneh si mesum yang dikenal disekolahnya dengan julukan trio mesum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Issei, terlihat matanya berkaca kaca sambil berbicara "Lima belas perempuan, kau memang laki laki sejati!" ucapnya lalu menangis lebay

"Rias, ada apa dengan Peeragemu itu?" tanya Raiser

"Cita citanya menjadi seorang raja harem" ucap Rias

Raiser lalu tertawa dan memanggil ratunya yaitu Yubeluna, Semua anggota ORC plus Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, Raiser dan Yubelin saling berpandangan, akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu, lumatan demi lumatan dilakukan dengan nafsu oleh keduanya membuat Rias merasa jijik

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Iblis rendahan!" ucap Raiser dengan sombongnya sambil memegang salah satu aset berharga ratunya itu dengan satu tangannya

Issei menggeram marah, marah saat melihat adegan itu, bukan karena ia menginginkannya, namun Raiser melakukan hal itu didepan tunangannya sendiri, itulah membuat Issei marah

Issei marah sambil berbicara dengan nada tinggi terhadap Raiser, lalu Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya yaitu Boosted Gear, yang merupakan sebuah Gauntlet ditangannya yang didiami roh naga yaitu Ddraig, Issei lalu melesat kearah Raiser namun ia dihadang salah satu peerage Raiser

Issei hendak melewati Peerage dari Raiser itu namun Gadis itu menyerang Issei dengan menghunuskan tongkat yang dipegangnya kearah perut Issei, Issei hanya menutup matanya mencoba merasakan sakit yang hendak ia dapat

'Tap!'

Semua Iblis disana terkejut saat tongkat yang hendak mengenai perut Issei itu langsung ditangkap dengan tangan seorang pria Berambut pirang yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Issei perlahan membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya

"Issei, lain kali jika kau diserang, jangan sekali menutup matamu, sesekali cobalah kau menghindar dengan jantan walaupun hasilnya sama saja" ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu menarik tongkat yang dipegang gadis itu hingga terlepas dari gadis itu dan Naruto melemparkannya kesembarang arah, "Kau bisa diam Nona? Meski aku sangat malas membantu si Mesum itu, namun ini adalah kewajiban ku untuk melindungi mereka, lebih baik kau lindungi tuanmu yang hidung belang itu" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk membuat gadis itu mundur kebelakang

Raiser yang merasa direndahkan menggeram marah, "Apa maksudmu Manusia! Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu dalam lima detik!" ucap Raiser, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan

"Sudah kubilang jangan sekali meremehkan orang, kau tahu diduniaku meremehkan orang sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa kepada musuh" ucap Naruto

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Gadis yang menyerang Issei tadi dan Mencekiknya dan mengangkatnya keatas, sang gadis hanya mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang cengkraman tangan Naruto dilehernya, setelah itu Naruto melepaskan cekikannya keleher gadis itu sehingga Gadis itu tersungkur kelantai sambil terbatuk dengan memegangi lehernya

"Untung saja Kau seorang gadis, sehingga aku masih mempunyai rasa kasihan kepadamu, jika tidak mungkin kupatahkan lehermu tadi" ucap Naruto datar

Raiser menggeram marah, Raiser lalu melesat cepat Kearah Naruto dengan tangannya yang telah dibalut oleh api miliknya, Melihat ada serangan yang menghampiri, Naruto langsung melompat kesamping sehingga Pukulan Raiser gagal mengenai Naruto

Raiser semakin marah, ia hendak melakukan serangan yang sama kepada Naruto, namun sebelum itu ia dihadang oleh Grayfia yang membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda heran

"Sudah Cukup Raiser-sama! Jika kau melakukan hal yang berlebihan, maka aku sebagai ratu dari Lucifer-sama tidak akan berdiam diri saja!" ucap Grayfia dengan mengeluarkan aura yang kuat membuat Raiser mundur satu langkah kebelakang, bagaimana tidak? Ratu Lucifer itu sangat berbeda jauh lebih kuat diatasnya, wajar saja jika ia mundur kebelakang

"Baiklah, Rating game akan dimulai seminggu kemudian, dan bersiaplah Rias! Kau akan menjadi Istriku, haha!" ucap Raiser arogan dan menghilang dengan kobaran api bersama kelima belas peeragenya

"Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu, Ojou-sama" ucap Grayfia lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

Suasana diruangan itu menjadi kaku setelah kepergian kedua iblis itu, Naruto hanya menghela Nafas dan hendak berjalan keluar, Namun tak diduganya, seseorang memeluk (dibaca : Menabrak) Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit oleh kebelakang

"Naruto-san! Kau sangat keren!" ucap seseorang yang menabrak itu membuat Naruto memandangnya jijik, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Issei

" Menjauhlah dariku Mesum! Tak kusangka kau sekarang berubah haluan" ucap Naruto dengan jijik membuat Issei langsung pundung disudut ruangan dengan aura yang suram 'apa Aku memang berubah haluan oh satan-sama, namun setidaknya aku masih menyukai Oppai yang besar' Batin Issei nista

Semua Anggota ORC tertawa dengan kejadian tersebut, namun berbeda dengan Akeno, dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, walaupun sifat Naruto yang bisa membuat suasana menjadi ceria, namun Akeno bisa melihat dari sorot mata Naruto yang terlihat sedih, mungkin saat ia mengucapkan bahwa Raiser adalah Tunangan Rias

Beralih kepada Naruto, kini remaja pirang itu berjalan kearah Rias dan berhenti tepat didepan gadis berambut merah itu, Rias hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum masam, dari mata saphire nya itu ada sebuah kesedihan yang sangat ia sembunyikan dari Rias hingga gadis berambut merah itu tak menyadarinya

"Onee-chan, apa dia yang tadi adalah tunanganmu?" ucap Naruto dengan penuh tanya, ia seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal ini karena ia akan merasa tersakiti, namun ia harus tahu kenyataannya bukan?

"Aku sangat benci mengakuinya namun itu memang benar, memangnya ada apa Naru-chan?" ucap Rias

"Ahaha~, tidak apa apa kok, yasudah aku pergi dulu, ada yang ingin ku bereskan" ucap Naruto dengan tertawa garing dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, Rias hanya menatap Naruto bingung, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto

"Akeno, ada apa dengan Naru? Apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Rias pada Peerage, keluarga sekaligus teman baiknya yaitu Akeno, Akeno hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda ia tidak tahu sambil menatap kepergian Naruto

'Andai kau tahu Rias! Andai saja kau tahu jika Naruto menyukaimu! Maka apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'

.

.

.

'Splaaass!'

"Tak kusangka dia mempunyai tunangan, malangnya nasibku ini, kalau dia bukan milikku, kenapa rasa ini semakin dalam saja!"

Sore itu, Naruto sedang duduk dibawah jembatan yang biasa Azazel memancing disana, melempari batu batu kecil ke sungai yang membuat cipratan airnya mengenai dirinya sendiri

"Yoo! Bocah sialan!"

Mendengar suara yang amat familiar ditelinganya, Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ditaangkapnya sosok laki laki paruh baya yang rambutnya berwarna pirang dibagian poninya saja, sedangkan bagian belakangnya berwarna hitam, ditangannya terlihat membawa sebuah ember dan pancingan yang ia genggam

"Yoo! Azazel-teme! Apa kau akan memancing" ucap Naruto menyapa balik dengan sebuah pertanyaan bodohnya

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu aku membawa sebuah pancing dan ember, ya mau mancing lah! Kau pikir aku mau berenang gitu?" ucap Azazel sengit, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto, kau tahu? Biasanya jika kau kesini ada dua alasan, yang pertama memarahiku dan satunya lagi memeras uangku" ucap Azazel sambil melemparkan kail pancingannya kesungai, Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar penuturan Azazel yang menurutnya terlalu jujur itu

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau mengusirku saja! Aku hanya menenangkan diri saja disini" ucap Naruto cuek sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone dan Headsetnya lalu menyambungkan Headsetnya ke ponselnya lalu memakainya ketelinganya, setelah itu memutarkan lagu lagu kesukaannya

"Menenangkan diri heh? Jadi apa hal yang merepotkan sampai kau menenangkan diri dibawah jembatan heh? Sangat aneh untuk remaja sepertimu jika menenangkan diri di bawah jembatan, kan bisa ditaman yang indah, atau pusat perbelanjaan yaitu Mall" ucap Azazel panjang lebar

"Hanya masalah kecil saja, lagipula tempat ini membuatku tenang dan dapat merasakan apa arti damai yang sesungguhnya" ucap Naruto tenang dan berbaring di rerumputan yang miring disana, dan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalannya

"Kedamaian ya? Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkan sebuah perdamaian itu, sehingga aku lebih tenang dalam memancing, daripada harus melihat para malaikat jatuh yang terluka parah akibat Great war dulu" ucap Azazel memandang awan yang dengan tenang bergerak terbawa angin

"Ya, memang benar, suasana yang damai, dan sunset yang sangat indah dimata, bagus bukan? Seandainya saja aku mempunyai adik perempuan, mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian didunia ini" ucap Naruto

"Kenapa perempuan? Bukankah lebih baik laki laki?, ataukah kau akan melakukan 'itu' dengan adikmu" komen Azazel sambil menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah berbaring

"Hei hei! Apa apan itu! aku bukanlah seorang Incest seperti yang kau lihat, kau hanya berpikiran mesum saja, wajar saja jika bawahanmu itu rata rata pakaiannya tidak ada yang benar" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Kau jangan bawa bawa nama bawahanku seenaknya saja! Lagipula mereka sendiri yang memilih pakaian seperti itu, bukankah itu keberuntungan bagiku?" ucap Azazel sambil nyengir

"Dasar mesum! Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah mengajariku, namanya Jiraiya, namun aku lebih sering memanggilnya Ero-Sennin, itu karena kemesumannya yang sering mengajakku mengintip di onsen, sejak itu aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu" ucap Naruto membuat Azazel tertawa pelan

"Walaupun sifat mesumnya yang kelewatan, tapi ia seseorang yang sangat kuat, seseorang yang baik" tambah Naruto

Naruto lalu meraba kantung celananya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, setelah tangannya keluar, terlihat tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"Jadi? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" ucap Azazel yang kini kembali fokus dengan pancingannya

"Ia sudah meninggal!" ucap Naruto pelan, merasa pertanyaannya agak menyinggung, Azazel lalu meminta maaf

"Maafkan aku menanyakan hal seperti itu"

"Tidak apa, lagipula dia sudah tenang disana, satu satunya hal yang membuatku teringat padanya hanyalah buku novel ini" ucap Naruto sambil melihat buku ditangannya, Azazel pun menoleh kearah Naruto

"Apa itu?" tanya Azazel singkat

"Dulu dia adalah seorang penulis novel yang terkenal dari kalangan dewasa, kurasa ini cocok bagimu, aku masih belum cukup umur untuk membacanya" ucap Naruto lalu melemparkan buku yang berada ditangannya kearah Azazel, lalu Azazel menangkapnya

Azazel sekilas melihat cover bukunya yang bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paradise', tanpa perlu lama memperhatikan cover bukunya, Azazel lalu membaca buku novel itu dengan serius, namun beberapa menit kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi mesum dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah

'Croot!'

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan buku seperti ini Naruto! Kau tahu ini bagaikan harta karun yang terpendam dari dalam onsen" ucap Azazel membara dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, tak lupa wajah mesumnya, hidungnya kembang kempis bagaikan ban motor yang betus karena terkena paku

"Jadi kau menyukainya ya? Sudah kubilang itu merupakan buku novel Ero-Sennin, kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau mau" ucap Naruto santai

Azazel lalu tersenyum senang, ia lalu menyimpannya kedalam sakunya dan berjalan pulang membawa ember dan Pancingannya, Naruto dibuat heran, Gubernur itu bahkan belum mendapatkan apa apa malah ia pulang duluan

"Oii Azazel! Kau mau kemana?" ucap Naruto agak berteriak

"Aku mau pulang, kau lebih baik pulang saja Bocah Pirang!" ucap Azazel dari jauh sambil terus membaca buku novel pemberian Naruto

"Yoo! Aku juga pulang dan Jangan lupa Siapkan tisu sebelum membacanya Azazel!" Teriak Naruto dan berjalan pulang setelah melihat sang mentari sudah tenggelam

'Croott!'

"Whooaa! Terima kasih banyak Narutooo!" teriak Azazel dengan OOC nya, tak lupa tampang mesum dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya

.

.

.

Kini malam hari menyelimuti kota Kuoh, suasana malam serta terpaan angin dingin seakan menjadi pendukung gelapnya malam, para masyarakat yang tinggal di Kuoh terlihat enggan keluar rumah, mengingat dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang

Beralih diruangan klub ORC, disana terlihat sepi, para anggota lain sepertinya sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing masing, disana hanya terlihay seorang gadis berambut merah duduk disofa yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang

"Naru, kau dimana? Aku disini kesepian" gumam gadis itu

Tak lama setelah gadis berambut merah itu bergumam, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok remaja pirang yang ditangannya kini membawa barang belanjaan yang sepertinya persediaan bahan makanannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan

"Tadaima!"

Mendengar suara dari arah pintu, membuat gadis berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, didapatnya seseorang yang ia tunggu tunggu, sosok seorang adik yang walaupun hanyalah adik angkat, sosok yang membuat klub itu ceria, serta sosok yang selalu mendukung maupun membantunya dalam masalah apapun

Dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, gadis merah itu langsung melesat kearah pemuda pirang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Na-Naru-chan! Aku mencarimu kemana mana namun aku tak menemukanmu, Kau tidak tahu jika aku kesepian disini" ucap Gadis itu lirih kepada pemuda pirang yang ia peluk yang namanya adalah Naruto

Naruto terpaksa menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya setelah mendapatkan pelukan dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu, ia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan pernah ia gapai walaupun sampai ujung dunia sekalipun, namun pemuda pirang itu selalu berusaha agar ia bisa menaklukan hati sang gadis merah yang ia sebut dengan 'Onee-chan' itu

"A-ah, Gomen jika aku membuatmu khawatir Onee-chan, sekali lagi gomen!" ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan sang kakak dengan lembut, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari pelukan sang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu, membuat sang kakak luluh dan memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Naruto melepaskan pekukannya kepada gadis merah yang disebut kakaknya itu, "hee? Tak kusangka Onee-chan menangis hanya karena aku pulang kemalaman" ucap Naruto sambil menyingkirkan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari mata berwarna Blue-Green sang kakak yaitu Rias Gremory membuat Rias memerah merona

Mendengar godaan dari sang adik, membuat Rias mengembungkan pipinya yang terkesan imut, Naruto sempat terpaku melihat kakaknya seimut itu

"sebagai balasan atas rasa kekhawatiranmu, bagaimana jika aku memasakkan makan malam khusus kita berdua dan aku yang akan membuatnya, Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto membuat Rias menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat

Akhirnya kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu, mereka berjalan karah dapur dengan membawa barang belanjaan yang Naruto beli sebelumnya, namun yang membuat Naruto heran, mengapa Onee-chan nya itu terus menggenggam lengannya, apa ia habis terkena racun tikus atau semacamnya?, oke lupakan kalimat tadi, anggap saja angin berlalu

Sesampainya di Dapur, Rias langsung duduk dimeja makannya menunggu hidangan yang akan Naruto buat nanti, sementara Naruto kini sedang berkutat dengan alat perangnya yaitu perabotan dapur

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Naruto membawakan masakannya ke meja makan, Rias hanya memejamkan matanya mencium bau sedap dari masakan Naruto, yah walaupun tidak terlalu banyak yang dimasak, namun itu sudah Cukup untuk porsi berdua

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya, Naruto lalu mencuci semuanya, sementara Rias terlihat melamun, setelah selesai mencuci piring, Naruto lalu menghampiri Rias

"Onee-chan? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan kah? Atau masakanku tadi tidaklah enak?" ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya

Rias menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan semua keluargaku, terutama Issei" ucap Rias

Mendengar ucapan Rias, membuat Hati Naruto sakit, sakit karena ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keluarganya, bukannya dia egois, namun ia hanya ingin Onee-chan nya itu hanyalah miliknya seorang dan tidak ada yang mengganggu

Hatinya sakit saat Rias mengatakan jika ia mengkhawatirkan Issei, lebih baik di Chidori oleh Sasuke daripada merasakan ini, dibenak pemuda pirang itu, apa Rias tidak merasakan ataupun peduli dengan cintanya, saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam, saat Naruto mencoba membantunya dalam hal apapun, saat Naruto memberikan hadiah kepadanya, apa itu semua kurang cukup untuk memberi kode keras terhadap gadis merah itu

Naruto tersenyum masam, Rias terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan seseorang, "tidak apa apa kok, kau tenang saja, mereka baik baik saja!" ucap Naruto menenangkan Rias

"Onee-chan sebaiknya ke kamar saja, biar aku yang membereskan semuanya" ajak Naruto, Rias hanya mengangguk dan menarik tangan Naruto

"Gendong aku!"

"Heeeh?" Naruto terkejut tak percaya, sepertinya Rias didepannya bukan Rias yang sering ia lihat kemarin kemarin, apa sifat manjanya keluar atau ia tertelan obat nyamuk sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini? Oke lupakan kalimat tadi

Akhirnya Naruto menuruti perkataan sang Kakak, Naruto menggendong Rias ala Bridal Style, rias menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto membuat Naruto memerah malu

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan menuju kamar sambil menggendong Rias, entah kenapa posisinya sekarang membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang

Sesampainya di Kamar, Naruto lalu membaringkan Rias ketempat tidurnya lalu membalutinya dengan selimut, seraya mengelus helai demi helaian rambut merah sang kakak, naruto berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar itu dan membereskan pekerjaannya, namun sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya seketika itu juga Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Rias

"Jangan lagi tinggalkan Aku" ucap Rias lemah dengan mata yang terlihat sudah mengantuk, Naruto lalu tersenyum yang penuh dengan ketulusan diiringi dengan Anggukan, setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kamar

'Ckleeek'

'Andai kau tahu Onee-chan! Andai saja kau tahu jika kau tahu aku mencintaimu, maka apa kau akan tetap mengatakan hal tadi didepanku, ataukah? Ataukah? Kau lebih mencintainya?'

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** yoo! Ketemu lagi!

Kali ini aku tidak banyak berbicara, diatas sudah dijelaskan perasaan Naruto terhadap Rias

Untuk Arc kedua, mungkin setelah Penyelamatan Rias dari Tunangan yang tidak diinginkannya, dan untuk yang menyelamatkannya aku masih mempertimbangkannya

Untuk para Review, rata rata nanya pair Naruto ya? Tenang saja Pair Naru akan datang beberapa chapter kedepan, yang jelas bukan anggota ORC, mungkin OC ataupun yang lain

Mungkin cuma segitu aja, yah baterai hapeku juga sudah sekarat, jadi salam ツツ

 **.:: Log Out ::.**


	7. Sendirian?

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Sampai kapanpun Naruto dan Highschool DxD tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, Karena yang kutahu bahwa pemilik Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan pemilik Highschool DxD adalah Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Locked)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Author lain, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Selamat Membaca!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter 7 : Sendirian? -**

Pagi yang indah, pagi yang menawan, pagi yang selalu memberikan semangat pada setiap makhluk hidup, entah itu Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, ataupun makhluk supranatural

Para penduduk kota kuoh memulai pekerjaannya masing masing, ada yang bekerja dikantor, mengelola toko, bekerja di swalayan, ataupun menjadi seorang Maid

Semua pekerjaan yang dikerjaan itu dibolehkan selagi tidak mencuri, namun berbeda dengan Pemuda kuning yang sering kita panggil dengan Naruto

Caranya mencari Uang sangat unik, ia membuat tiga bunshin dan disuruh bekerja selama seminggu, lalu jatahnya disetorkan ke bocah pirang itu, lalu dengan seenaknya ia menghilangkan bunshin yang ia buat untuk menghindari rasa pusing akibat banyaknya ingatan yang diperoleh dari Bunshinnya

Caranya mencari uang itu cukup licik, namun jika dipikir lebih dalam lagi itu memang tidaklah licik, ia membuat sebuah Bunshin, Bunshinnya itu juga merupakan bagian dari dirinya sendiri, dan jatahnyapun dikembalikan kepada dirinya, dengan begitu secara tidak langsung ia bekerja dengan dirinya sendiri bukan?

Kini bocah pirang itu tengah duduk dibangku kelasnya dengan santai, menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu

Sementara dibelakang bocah pirang itu, seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang para siswa lain lebih mengenalnya dengan julukan salah satu dari Trio Mesum, memegang pundak Naruto hendak menegurnya

"Naruto-san?"

Merasakan sebuah pegangan tangan dari bahunya, membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang dari Asal pegangan tadi, didapatinya temannya dan merupakan salah satu dari anggota ORC, yang namanya adalah Hyoudou Issei

"Ada apa? Tukang ngintip?" tanya Naruto dengan Acuh, mengingat Rias lebih mengkhawatirkan si mesum ini, apa yang lebih baik dari dirinya? Yang ada hanyalah Kemesumannya yang akut, pikir Naruto

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Naruto-san?"

"Kau ini nanya apaan sih? Sudah sana sama grup elu, aku mau ke kantin sebentar" ucap Naruto kesal dan menggeser tangan Issei dari pundaknya dengan kasar, lalu berjalan pergi keluar dari kelas

.

.

.

"Huuffftt... Hari yang membosankan!"

Diatas atap sekolah, seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan Headset ditelinganya dan sedang meminum minuman kaleng tengah bersantai disana, mendengarkan alunan musik yang membuat kepalanya tanpa sadar bergeleng pelan mengikuti irama lagu

Menutup kedua matanya mencoba merasakan irama lagu dengan dalam, sesekali minuman kaleng nya ia minum, namun saat lagi asik asiknya menikmati irama lagu, suara lagu yang berasal dari headset nya berubah menjadi deringan pesan, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya

"Hee? Akeno-san?" gumam Naruto saat melihat nama pengirim pesan yaitu Akeno, yang merupakan wakil ketua dari klub ORC

Ia lalu membuka pesan dari Akeno dan membacanya

:: vv ::

To : Naruto-kun

Subject : ?

Naruto-kun... Bisakah kau datang ke klub sekarang juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin Buchou sampaikan, jangan sampai terlambat ya! Kalau terlambat, maka aku akan menciummu, ufufufu..

:: ^^ ::

Naruto terkikik geli saat membaca bagian akhir dari pesan Akeno, ia lalu menyimpan kembali Ponselnya ke sakunya dan berjalan sambil membawa minumannya

.

.

.

'Ckleek'

Semua orang yang berada di dalam Klub ORC itu tiba tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu masuk dari Klub itu, didapatinya seorang remaja pirang yang mereka kenal dengan Nama Naruto

"Syukurlah kau datang Naruto, aku menyuruhmu datang kesini karena kita akan mengadakan rapat" ucap Rias bersidekap dada yang tengah duduk disofa

Naruto lalu tersenyum, ia berjalan kearah sofa yang diduduki oleh Anggota ORC, ia duduk di samping Kiba dan Koneko, sedangkan didepannya duduk Akeno, Rias, dan Issei dan Asia

"Kita mulai rapatnya, dalam seminggu kedepan kita akan ke villa milik keluargaku untuk berlatih disana, mengingat Rating Game akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi" ucap Rias

"Kita akan kesana? Bukankah kita berada diwaktu sekolah, akan sangat merepotkan jika kita ke villa milik ku dan paginya berangkat ke Sekolah" ucap Issei berkomentar

"Untuk itu aku sudah meminta Izin dari kepala sekolah dengan Alasan kegiatan Klub" ucap Rias

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku kan bukan bagian dari Peeragemu Onee-chan, jadi apa boleh aku kesana?" ucap Naruto bertanya

"Gomen ne Naru-chan, aku tidak bisa membawamu kesana, walaupun kau anggota dari Klub ini, namun kau bukan Peerageku, lagipula pelatihan ini hanya untuk menyelesaikan rating game yang akan datang, jadi kau tidak bisa ikut Naru-chan" ucap Rias

"Souka? Jadi untuk apa aku disuruh datang kesini" gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku menyuruhmu karena Buchou takut jika kau akan kebingungan jika tak ada kami diklub selama seminggu" ucap Akeno dengan senyumannya

"Ada yang ditanyakan lagi? Jika tidak maka aku akan meminta Izin kepada kepala sekolah sekarang" ucap Rias dibalas dengan Anggukan para Peeragenya minus Naruto

'Kemarin kau memperlakukanku dengan berlebihan Onee-chan, dan sekarang kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?'

.

.

.

.

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan di lorong sekolahan sambil membawa tas sekolahnya, ia benar benar kesal hari ini, bukan karena pagi harinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan, namun anggota klub ORC yang langsung pergi tanpa memberitahunya, setidaknya mereka berpamitan dengan Naruto, benarkan Naru? #KauBenarAuthor-chan

Naruto terus berjalan, namun karena ia tidak berhati hati, pemuda pirang itu menabrak bahu seorang gadis sehingga gadis itu terjatuh

Dengan Reflek, Naruto lalu membantu gadis itu untuk bangun, kemudian Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, terlihat sepertinya gadis didepannya lumayan manis, rambutnya yang tergerai bebas berwarna ungu dengan iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, serta kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya

"Apa tadi itu sakit, anoo?" ucap Naruto dengan nada Khawatir, namun dibalas dengan gelengan secara cepat oleh gadis tadi

"Rize Kamishiro" ucap Gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Naruto Uzumaki, maaf membuatmu terjatuh Kamishiro-san" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya menandakan ia meminta maaf

"A-ah, kau tidak perlu Meminta maaf Uzumaki-san, tapi apa kau mau membantuku?" ucap gadis itu dengan malu membuat Naruto membatin 'Kawaii!'

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, namun jangan panggil aku dengan nama belakangku, kau boleh memanggil namaku saja" ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya membuat gadis didepannya memerah

"Baiklah, Na-Naruto-san, tolong antarkan aku keruangan kepala sekolah ya?" ucap Rize dibalas dengan anggukan sang pemuda pirang

"Yosh! Ayo ikuti aku!" ucap Naruto berseru sambil menarik tangan sang gadis ungu membuat sang gadis bersemu merah atas perlakuan sang pemuda pirang

Mereka terus berjalan ke arah ruangan kepala sekolah, suasana menjadi diam, hanya saling melempar senyum antara dua manusia berbeda kelamin itu

"Nah itu dia ruangannya!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu masuk ruangan kepala sekolah

"Kalau begitu sampai disini saja ya Kamishiro-san, kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali" ucap Naruto berpamitan dan meninggalkan Rize disana membuat sang Gadis tersenyum senang

"Uzumaki Naruto kah? Kuharap kita sekelas nantinya Naruto-san" gumam gadis itu lalu memutar knop pintu dan masuk keruangan kepala sekolah

.

.

.

Kini Naruto terlihat sedang mati kebosanan dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan Senseinya, matanya berputar sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya yang menandakan si pirang itu benar benar bosan

"Jadi, rumus untuk mencari diameter dari bom atom, bla bla bla" ucap Senseinya yang sedang mengajar sambil menulis sesuatu di papan tulisnya

'Dasar Gila! Dia malah mencari diameter dari bom atom, kalau aku sih lebih baik kabur daripada mencari masalah dengan benda penghancur itu' batin Naruto nista

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kelas itu diketuk oleh seseorang yang membuat Sang guru yang mengajar membuka pintu kelas itu, didapatinya seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan kacamata yang ia pakai

"Sensei, aku siswa baru disekolah ini, dan juga Kepala sekolah menyuruhku memberikan surat ini padamu" ucap sang gadis, guru itu lalu membaca surat itu dan tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan masuk Kamishiro-san" ucap sang guru, guru itu lalu menyuruh sang gadis berkenalan didepan teman teman barunya

Naruto yang tadinya kebosanan perlahan terkejut melihat gadis yang berada didepannya itu, rambut ungunya yang tergerai bebas, iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, serta kacamata yang ia pakai, 'bukankah itu Kamishiro-san?' batin Naruto

"Para Siswa sekalian, kita akan kedatangan teman baru, Kamishiro-san, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu" ucap guru dengan senyumnya yang ditujukan kepada siswa barunya itu

"Watashi wa Rize Kamishiro desu, aku merupakan siswa pindahan dari eropa, Yorishiku Onegaishimasu" ucap Rize memperkenalkan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya didepan teman barunya

Tidak ada sorakan maupun teriakan para siswa, yang ada malah tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang membuat Rize menjadi gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk di samping Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap Sang guru membuat sorot mata Rizr tertuju pada remaja pirang yang berada di paling belakang yang sedang mengangkat tangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, senyuman hangat Naruto lemparkan pada Gadis ungu itu

Rize lalu berjalan ke bangku yang berada disamping Naruto, menaruh tasnya dan mengambil buku serta peralatan menulis dari dalam tas nya, ia menoleh kearah pemuda pirang disampingnya

"Ohayou Kamishiro-san, kuharap kita bisa berteman nantinya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangat membuat gadis itu memerah malu

 **"Hei Gaki! Apa kau merasakan sesuatu dari tubuh perempuan disampingmu itu"** sebuah suara berat yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Naruto, Naruto lalu mengangguk

'Ya Aku merasakannya Kurama, namun kekuatannya itu sangat kecil, mungkin ia menahannya dengan sangat kuat'

 **"Yasudah aku tidur saja, selebihnya kau nikmati saja kehidupanmu yang rumit itu Kuso-Gaki!"**

"Urusai Kurama!" Teriak Naruto kesal berdiri dari bangkunya membuat Siswa serta sensei yang mengajar dikelasnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Pemuda Pirang itu

"Ada masalah? Uzumaki-san" Tanya sang Sensei, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir gaje dan kembali duduk di bangkunya

'Benar benar Rubah yang menjengkelkan!'

.

.

.

.

Bel berdering Kencang, menandakan bahwa jam Istirahat sudah memasuki jamnya, semua siswa maupun siswi keluar mencari angin segar setelah menerima pelajaran yang mungkin membuat mereka jenuh, entah itu ke kantin, nongkrong bareng, ataupun ngegosip (?)

Namun berbeda dengan si Pemuda Pirang, entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai tempat yang biasa ia datangi disaat jam istirahat, yaitu diatap, memang kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah dari atas, namun selebihnya tak ada yang lain

Naruto duduk dibalkon yang disediakan disana, duduk tenang dengan suara lagu yang terdengar dari headset yang tersambung di ponselnya, serta melihat awan yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia sangat menyukainya, Sepertinya kau tertular virus dari Shikamaru, Naru (?)

 **"Yoo Gaki!'**

'Oh kurama! Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu' ucap Naruto dalam hati merespon dari si Rubah ekor sembilan itu

 **"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk keluar dari Dunia ini? Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Konoha, tempat Kelahiranmu"**

'Entahlah Kurama, saat aku masuk kedalam dunia ini, aku bahkan tidak merasakan aura dari gagak itu, mungkin ia bersembunyi di suatu tempat?'

 **"Lalu kenapa kau tidak Mencarinya?"**

'Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi saat aku merasakan hangatnya kekeluargaan, aku seakan melupakan ambisiku untuk kembali ke Konoha, lagipula dunia ini tidak terlalu buruk juga'

 **"Heh? Dasar Bocah kurang kasih sayang!"**

'Dan kau, Dasar Tukang tidur!'

Beberapa waktu setelah berbicara melalui telepati dengan Kurama sang Kyuubi no Yoko, tiba tiba pintu menuju atap itu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berambut ungu, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah asal suara pintu terbuka itu, pasalnya jarang jarang siswa pergi keatap hanya untuk sekedar bersenang senang, setelah melihat gadis itu, secara spontan Senyum hangat tercipta dari bibir sang Pemuda pirang itu

"Konichiwa, Uzumaki-san" sapa Gadis itu lalu duduk disebelah Naruto, ditangannya ia membawa bekal makan siangnya

"Hm! Konichiwa mo Kamishiro-san, ngomong ngomong kenapa Kamishiro-san pergi keatap?" ucap Naruto mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada teman Barunya itu, mendengar pertanyaan dari si pirang, gadis yang diketahui Namanya yaitu Rize Kamishiro itu cemberut

"Apa Uzumaki-san mengusirku, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Kamishiro-san, hanya saja aku heran melihat seseorang pergi keatap, jarang siswa yang sekolah disini pergi keatap hanya untuk sekedar bersenang senang maupun menenangkan pikiran" ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku kesini untuk mencarimu, Uzumaki-san"

"Hee? Mencari aku?"

"Ya, aku mencarimu, karena dikelas, hanya beberapa siswa yang mau menerimaku sebagai teman, selebihnya mereka mengabaikanku" ucap Rize menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi ekspresi yang ia gunakan sekarang, Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis disampingnya, perlahan tangannya menarik bahu sang gadis untuk bersandar ke bahu Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menerimamu, menerimamu sebagai teman yang mau diajak suka maupun duka, jadi jangan sedih dihari pertama sekolahmu ya?" ucap Naruto menenangkan gadis disampingnya itu membuat sang Gadis tenang

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan Namamu" ucap Rize dengan mata yang membuat semua manusia akan luluh hatinya, apa lagi kalau bukan Puppy Eyes nya

"Hm! Kau boleh memanggil Namaku, sebaliknya maka aku akan memanggil namamu juga, Rize-chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerah serta penambahan Suffix 'chan' yang seenak jidatnya membuat sang empunya Nama merona merah

Mereka lalu mengobrol biasa sembari diselingin candaan agar suasana tidak terlalu tegang, Rize menawarkan bekalnya untuk dimakan bersama Naruto, Naruto agak malu menerimanya, namun Akhirnya iapun menerima tawaran dari Rize, mereka lalu makan siang bersama, tak jarang mereka saling suap menyuap makanan yang membuat suasana terlihat Romantis (?)

.

.

.

Di sebuah Halaman Villa yang tengah ditempati oleh Anggota ORC, dihalaman itu, terlihat para Anggota ORC yaitu Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko serta si mesum yang mendapat julukan mesum siapa lagi kalau bukan Issei

Disana terlihat Issei dengan Boosted Gearnya tengah berhadapan dengan Kiba yang membawa pedangnya, sementara yang lain hanya melihat dari kejauhan

"Issei! Latihan kali ini kau akan menggunakan kekuatan dari Boosted Gearmu itu, jadi bersemangatlah!" ucap Rias menyemangati Pion kesayangannya dari kejauhan, sementara yang disemangati tersenyum senang

"Mulai!"

Kiba langsung melesat kearah Issei dengan kecepatan yang sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang, Tangannya dengan lihai menebaskan pedangnya kearah bagian vital Issei yaitu Lehernya, namun sebelum mengenai Leher Issei, Boosted Gearnya lebih dahulu menahan serangan dari Kiba

'Traaaanggg!'

Sementara serangan Kiba tertahan oleh lengan yang dilapisi Boosted Gearnya, Issei langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kearah kepala Kiba dengan sekuat tenaga, sayangnya serangannya digagalkan dengan kiba dengan cara melompat beberapa meter kebelakang

"Saatnya Mencoba jurus Baru!" seru Issei dengan semangat, perlahan aura dari Boosted Gearnya meningkat, terdengar suara dari Boosted Gearnya itu

' **BOOST**! **BOOST**! **BOOST**!'

"Dragon Shot!"

Dari Boosted Gearnya, muncul bola berwarna merah dengan kekuatan yang kuat melesat kearah Kiba berada, Issei agak Mundur kebelakang akibat mengeluarkan Serangan yang lumayan Kuat itu, sementara Kiba yang melihat serangan yang dilontarkan Issei kepadanya itu langsung melesat menghindarinya

'Duaaaarr!'

Suara ledakan dari serangan mematikan Issei, akibatnya halaman yang dilewati oleh Bola merah tadi kini menjadi tanah yang berserakan

"Sugoi!" Seru Issei kagum dengan jurus barunya itu

Rias dan yang lainnya lalu menghampiri Issei yang tengah terduduk, mereka melemparkan senyum kearah pemuda yang kelebihan hormon lelaki itu, membuat Issei ikut Tersenyum

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berdering keras menandakan jam pulang sekolah, para siswa berjalan keluar kelas membawa tasnya masing masing dan pulang menuju rumahnya masing masing pula

"Dah! Naruto-kun!"

"Hm! Dah! Rize-chan"

Di gerbang akademi Kuoh, terlihat seorang remaja bersurai pirang yang terkesan acak acakan bersandar di gerbang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut ungu yang berjalan pulang kerumahnya, tak lupa senyum cerah yang membuat Gadis itu merona merah, gadis itu terus berjalan sampai ia melewati suatu gang sehingga Pemuda pirang itu berhenti melambaikan tangannya

"Gadis yang manis! Lebih baik aku kembali ke Klub" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa lalu berjalan kearah Klub ORC

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya rrmaja pirang itu sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu klub ORC, perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya kedepan

'Ckleek'

Tatapannya saat melihat ke dalam klub itu sedikit agak sedih, pasalnya mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai Anggota ORC, namun mereka malah tidak mengajak Naruto, yang alasannya pun membuat Naruto bingung, yaitu dengan alasan kegiatan Klub, bukankah ia pasti ikut jika ada kegiatan Klub mengingat ia merupakan anggota dari klub ini

Naruto akhirnya berbaring disofa, perlahan matanya menutup mencoba memasuki dunia mimpinya

'Kurasa Tidur siang tidak buruk juga'

.

.

.

 **\- Naruto POV**

Sekolah Akademi Kuoh, sekolah yang sekarang aku tuntut ilmunya disana (?) tempat dimana pertama kali aku berpindah ke dunia yang rumit ini

Disebuah klub dari Sekolah ini, Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku yang lumayan nyenyak, namun berbeda dengan mimpiku, mimpiku itu sangatlah membuatku jijik dan kesal

Bagaimana tidak, di mimpiku aku dan sasuke tengah melakukan pernikahan? WHAT THE FUCK! yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, aku yang menjadi pengantin perempuannya, benar benar mimpi yang sial

Kini aku tengah memasak makanan yang sudah menjadi makanan favoritku, apa lagi kalau bukan Ramen, menurutku Ramen adalah makanan yang terlezat yang pernah kucoba

Setelah matang, aku lalu memakannya, yah memang begitu, aku sudah terlalu biasa dengan namanya Kesepian, seakan Kesepian itu adalah bagian dari diriku sendiri

Setelah makan dan perut ku sudah tidak menjerit untuk diberi makan lagi, aku lalu berjalan kearah kamar dan mengganti seragam sekolahku menjadi pakaian biasa

Kini aku hanya memakai pakaian yang normal saja, T-shirt hitam dengan gambar pusaran angin ditengahnya serta celana pendek selutut berwarna putih

Aku lalu melihat penampilanku dari cermin, lumayan tampan untuk anak dari seorang hokage bukan? Aku lalu keluar dari ruangan Klub itu lalu mengincu pintunya, mengingat hanya aku yang menempati ruangan itu, sedangkan yang lain tengah pergi

 **\- Naruto POV [End]**

Kini remaja pirang itu tengah berjalan disebuah jalan yang terlihat sepi, ditambah gelapnya malam membuat jalan itu terkesan angker, namun Naruto tetap berjalan kesana karena tujuannya kini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Azazel

Disaat ia berjalan disana, tiba tiba langit malam yang gelap menjadi merah, serta kemunculan beberapa Malaikat Jatuh serta iblis yang diperkirakan dua orang Malaikat jatuh dan dua Iblis yang terbang di udara

"Heh! Tak kusangka kekuatan yang kurasakan ini hanya berasal dari bocah ingusan seperti dia!" ucap sang iblis dengan nada meremehkan

"Ya! Kupikir ia sangat kuat atau apa, namun melihat penampilannya saja, kukira dia hanya seperti bocah yang hanya bisa menangis" ucap Malaikat yang juga meremehkan

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat mendengar ocehan para Iblis serta Malaikat jatuh yang membuat telinganya panas, sorot matanya menajam kearah empat musuhnya itu

"Kalin jangan hanya berbicara saja! Ayo buktikan dan lawan aku sekarang!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang

Sementara Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh itu saling berpandangan, mereka mengangguk dan kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan, akhirnya satu iblis dan Malaikat jatuh melesat kearah Naruto, sementara Sisanya menunggu dan melihat pertarungannya

'Jdaaak!'

Hantaman pukulan yang diberikan oleh Iblis dan malaikat jatuh itu dengan mudah Naruto tahan, namun tanpa diduganya, sang Malaikat jatuh langsung menendang kakinya hingga ia oleng dan sang Iblis memukul perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang

'Duaaaagg!'

'Braaakk!'

Naruto langsung menghantam dinding pembatas jalan pukulan kuat dari sang Iblis dan terbaring jatuh, perlahan ia bangkit dan menjatuhkan sebuah kunai yang sudah dipasang kertas peledak

Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh itu kembali melesat kearah Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan, namun Naruto menghindak kesamping dan menjauh sehingga pukulan kuat dari Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh tadi hanya mengenai dinding, namun tanpa mereka duga, kunai yang sudah dipasang kertas peledak tadi perlahan bersinar

'Duaaaaaarr!'

Asap mengepul ditempat sang iblis dan Malaikat jatuh, sementara Naruto tengah menunggu kepulan asap itu menghilang, setelah menghilang, terlihat sang Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh terluka walaupun hanya bisa dibilang lumayan

Remaja pirang itu lalu membuat puluhan Bunshin dan menyuruhnya menyerang keempat musuhnya, baik itu yang tengah terluka dan yang hanya memandang pertarungannya tadi, sementara Naruto bersembunyi dibalik pohon didekat jalan tempat ia bertarung dengan Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh

'Pooffftt!'

"Yosh! Saatnya berdansa!" seru para Bunshin dan menerjang iblis dan Malaikat jatuh tadi

Serangan para Bunshin membuat keempat musuhnya itu kesulitan, sehingga akhirnya dua iblis serta dua malaikat jatuh itu terpojok ke dinding pembatas jalan akibat serangan para Bunshin

Namun saat Keempat makhluk itu hendak menyerang, secara serentak puluhan bunshin tadi menghilang meninggalkan asap putih yang membuat Para Iblis dan malaikat Jatuh kesulitan untuk melihat

Dari kepulan asap Putih tadi, tiba tiba Naruto hendak menyerang dari udara dengan **RasenShuriken** ditangannya, serta matanya yang bergaris horizontal berwarna orange menandakan ia memasuki mode Senjutsunya

"Rasakan Ini! **Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Naruto lantang dan melempar kearah Para Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh yang terlihat pasrah dengan serangan Naruto

'Blaaaarrr!'

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi denganku si Author bego yang gak pernah konsisten!

Untuk chapter kali ini muncul Chara baru, yaitu **Rize Kamishiro** , untuk penampilannya kalian pasti tahu ya? Kalau tidak tahu, coba deh Tonton Anime Tokyo Ghoul, kamu pasti tau nantinya

Untuk kekuatannya belum bisa aku jelaskan, namun yang pasti dia bukanlah Ghoul, dan Sifatnya sedikit agak melenceng dari Chara aslinya

Nah segitu aja dah yang bisa kutulis, lagipula ini aku lagi buru buru banget, mumpung dapet Wifi Gratisan :v

Soalnya Kuota Internetku habis

Salam dariku dan sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!

Jangan lupa RnR!

 **:: Log Out ::**


	8. Sayonara, Onee-chan!

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Sampai kapanpun Naruto dan Highschool DxD tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, Karena yang kutahu bahwa pemilik Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan pemilik Highschool DxD adalah Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Locked)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, AU, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Kalian, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Dan untuk para Reader dan Silent-Reader :v maupun Reviewer yang setia membaca tulisanku yang gaje ini, Selamat Membaca dan semoga memuaskan!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **[ End of Arc I ]**

 **\- Chapter 8 : Sayonara, Onee-chan!**

'Blaaaarrrr!'

Di sebuah jalan jalan yang sepi serta gelapnya malam yang menambah kesan bahwa jalan itu begitu seram, terjadi pertarungan antara seorang remaja bersurai pirang dengan dua sosok iblis serta dua sosok Malaikat jatuh

Ledakan **RasenShuriken** itu membuat dua iblis serta satu Malaikat jatuh tewas dengan menggenaskan, sementara yang satunya lagi berhasil menghindar dari serangan maut Naruto

"Haah! Kau telah membunuh Rekanku manusia Sialan! Akan kubunuh kau!" ucap Malaikat jatuh itu dengan marah dan melesat cepat kearah Naruto

'Duuugg'

Pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh dari sang Malaikat jatuh dengan mudahnya Naruto tahan dengan lengannya walaupun remaja pirang itu sedikit merasa kesakitan yang terlihat dari Ekspresi wajahnya

Melihat Ekspresi Naruto yang menggambarkan kesakitan itu membuat sang Malaikat jatuh langsung menendang perut Naruto sehingga Naruto terpental beberapa meter

'Duaaaagg'

'Bruuukk'

Naruto perlahan bangkit setelah terjatuh akibat pukulan kuat yang bersarang diperutnya akibat Malaikat jatuh tadi, ia menyeka darah dengan kasar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, sang Malaikat jatuh menyeringai kejam

"Matilah kau Bocah! Rasakan Ini!" ucap Malaikat jatuh dengan amarah yang meluap dan melempar **Light Spear** yang berukuran agak besar dari tangan kanannya

'Swuuuusshh!'

Melihat serangan yang melesat menuju dirinya, Naruto lalu membuat Handseal dan menempelkannya ketanah, " **Doton : Doryuuheki!** " ucapnya, perlahan dari jalan itu muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah yang siap menahan **Light Spear** yang melesat kearahnya

'Kraaaakk!'

 **Light Spear** itu tertahan oleh dinding tanah buatan Naruto walaupun dinding buatannya tembus perlahan serta retak, Naruto lalu melesat kearah Malaikat jatuh tadi dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang dialiri senjutsu

'Duuaaagg!'

Pukulan dari Naruto tadi membuat sang malaikat jatuh terpental dan melayang diudara dengan cepat, Naruto lalu menyiapkan **Rasengan** ditangannya dan kembali melesat kearah Malaikat Jatuh yang masih melayang tadi

"Inilah akhirnya jika berurusan denganku! RASAKAN INI!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan menghantamkan **Rasengan** nya kearah perut sang Malaikat jatuh sehingga ia terbentur ketanah dan lalu **Rasengan** itu mencabik cabik perutnya sampai **Rasengan** itu memudar

'Blaaaaaarrr!'

Akhirnya Sang malaikat jatuh tadi mati dengan menggenaskan dengan luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, serta perlahan tubuhnya memudar dan menghilang hanya meninggalkan beberapa bulu gagak

"Kenapa mereka selalu mencari masalah denganku sih? Apa ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk menghabisiku kah?" ucap Naruto monolog lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat yang biasa Azazel memancing

.

.

.

"Yoo Azazel!"

Kini Naruto tengah berada dibawah jembatan yang ditengahnya dialiri sebuah sungai yang menjadi tempat memancing si Gubernur malaikat jatuh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Azazel, mendengar namanya dipanggil, Azazel yang tengah memancing menoleh keasal suara

"Oh kau Naruto! Apa kabarmu?" ucapnya basa basi, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, lalu remaja pirang itu mendekati Azazel yang fokus kearah pancingannya

"Azazel, bolehkan aku meminta bertanya sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalau tidak terlalu sulit sih, itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku" ucap Azazel yang masih fokus dengan pancingnya, sesekali ia menarik pelan pancingnya mencoba merasakan apakah ada ikan yang memakan umpannya

"Apa ada cara untuk menekan aura hingga ke titik tak terasa sekalipun? Kau tahu setengah jam yang lalu, Bawahanmu serta dua orang iblis mengeroyoki ku, itu membuatku sedikit kewalahan" ucap Naruto

"Tapi kau mengalahkannya bukan?" ucap Azazel, hanya diibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu tahu, seberapa kecil kekuatan sulit untuk ditekan sampai ke titik tak terasa oleh seseorang sekalipun, oh ya terima ini!" ucap Azazel lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto

"Untuk apa?" ucap Naruto

"Anggap saja tanda terima kasih atas pekerjaanmu untuk menjaga kelakuan bawahanku serta Novel keramatmu itu, kau tahu Novel itu benar benar hebat!" ucap Azazel yang hidungnya mulai kembang kempis

Naruto sweatdrop melihat wajah mesum Azazel yang sudah memasuki level akut itu, entah kenapa ia selalu berpikir bahwa seorang yang kuat pasti memiliki sifat yang unik, mesum contohnya?

"Kau Mesum Azazel!" Komentar Naruto

"Aku tidak mesum, tapi super Mesum!"

"Ya ya, kau dan Kemesumanmu!, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi, jaa" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya keatas lalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel yang masih memancing disana

.

.

.

 **\- Seminggu Kemudian**

Tak terasa bagi Naruto telah melewati hari hari sepinya tanpa sang pujaan hati, seminggu yang lalu merupakan hal yang bosan bagi Naruto, dan Kini Rias dkk sudah kembali ke Club ORC setelah pelatihan di villa yang membutuhkan waktu seminggu

Kini Di ruangan Klub itu, Rias dkk minus Naruto tengah bersiap siap untuk melawan Raiser dalam Rating Game, sementara Naruto hanya duduk disofa mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya melalui headset yang ia pasang ditelinganya

"Onee-chan Semangat ya!" ucap Naruto menyemangati sang kakak, atau bisa dibilang sang pujaan Hati, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Arigatou Naru-chan!" ucap Rias dengan senyum lembut

"Keluargaku yang manis! Saatnya untuk pertarungan dimulai!" ucap Rias dengan lembut, perlahan dibawah kaki Rias dkk muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas Gremory, tubuh mereka semua bersinar dan perlahan menghilang

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gang, Naruto berjalan mencari angin malam yang mungkin menghilangkan rasa Bosannya, ia terlalu bosan untuk menunggu Rias apakah ia menang dalam Rating game itu dan menggagalkan Pernikahannya atau kalah dan menerima dengan terpaksa pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya itu

Tiba tiba langit berubah menjadi berwarna ungu dan muncul sesosok malaikat jatuh yang terbang diudara, Naruto kini merasa kesal, kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan bawahan Azazel yang membangkang itu

"Ternyata Kau yang membunuh rekanku seminggu yang lalu, tak Kusangka Tuanku menyuruhku untuk menghabisi Bocah pirang seperti kotoran manusia sepertimu" ucap Malaikat jatuh itu dengan Arogan

"Makhluk seperti kalian membuatku kesal, datang dan selalu menyerangku tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa adakah rencana dari tuanmu itu sehingga ia menyuruhmu membunuh Manusia sepertiku? Menurutku kau lebih hina daripada kotoran kucing" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

"Kau Banyak Bicara Bocah!" ucap Malaikat jatuh itu yang tersulut Emosi akibat ejekan dari Naruto, ia lalu melemparkan sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Naruto

'Swusssshh!'

Melihat serangan yang berasal dari depan yang melesat cepat kearah dirinya, Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia lalu melompat kesamping sehingga **Light Spear** dari Malaikat jatuh tadi gagal mengenainya

"Jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku dengan tombak putih itu" ucap Naruto dan melesat kearah sang Malaikat jatuh dengan sebuah pukulan yang dialiri Chakra

'Tapp!'

Pukulan Naruto dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh sang Malaikat jatuh, malaikat jatuh itu lalu hendak memukul perut Naruto dengan kuat, namun sebelum pukulannya mengenai perut Naruto, Naruto terlebih dahulu melompat kebelakang

Naruto kembali menghantamkan pukulannya kearah kepala sang Malaikat jatuh, namun sang Malaikat jatuh menghindar dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan melakukan serangan balik berupa pukulan yang melesat kearah dada kiri Naruto, Namun Naruto lagi lagi menghindar kesamping dan menendak pinggul sang Malaikat jatuh hingga terpental beberapa meter

"Uggghh! Aku akan membunuhmu bangsat!" Sang Malaikat jatuh kembali bangkit setelah terkena tendangan yang amat kuat dari Naruto, setelah itu ia Melesat cepat kearah Naruto

Malaikat jatuh itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan yang kuat, lagi lagi Naruto kembali menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, namun itulah yang ditunggu oleh sang Malaikat jatuh, ia lalu melempatkan sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Naruto sehingga menembus perut pemuda pirang itu

'Poffftt!'

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto dilingkupi asap putih, setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat sebuah gelondongan kayu yang tertancap sebuah **Light Spear** sehingga menembus Kayu itu

'Ka-kayu! Dimana Dia?!' Batin sang Malaikat jatuh terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto tergantikan sebuah Gelondongan kayu yang telah tertancap **Light Spear** , Ia melihat sekelilingnya berharap menemukan sang Pemuda pirang itu

"Sudah kubilang jangan harap kau membunuhku dengan Tombak putih itu! Sekarang Giliranku! **Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu!** "

Tiba tiba sebuah teriakan suara yang berasal dari atas yang diyakini milik seorang Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu, sang Malaikat jatuh melihat keatas, dilihatnya dengan matanya sendiri sebuah bola api berukuran besar yang sudah beberapa meter melesat kearahnya

'Blaaaaarrrr!'

.

.

.

.

Di atap sebuah sekolah yang diyakini sekolah Akademi Kuoh, disana terlihat pertarungan antara Issei dan Raiser, sementara Rias berada diujung dambil membopoh Asia yang terlebih dahulu pingsan

Namun tempat pertarungan Antara Raiser dengan Issei bukanlah sekolah akademi Kuoh yang sesungguhnya, tempat itu hanya imitasi yang dijadikan tempat rating game antara Kelompok Rias dan Raiser

Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa disana hanya ada Raiser, Issei, Rias serta Asia, itu karena yang lainnya telah terlebih dahulu kalah akibat pertarungan mereka sendiri

"Cooouuugghh!" Issei memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya setelah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan telak yang amat kuat serta dialiri api di tangan Raiser

"Issei Hentikan!" Rias menjerit penuh kekhawatiran kepada Pion Kesayangannya ini, perlahan dari ekor matanya, sebuah air mata mengalir deras disana

Issei lagi lagi kembali mendapatkan pukulan kuat dari Raiser, tubuhnya mendpatkan beberapa luka, serta darah yang terus ia muntahkan dari mulutnya

"Ti-tidak Buchou! Aku akan menghabisi Raiser! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari Pernikahan yang tidak kau inginkan itu! Dan yang terpenting aku melakukan ini semua karena aku Menyayangimu!"

Rias membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Pawn Kesayangannya itu, matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata melihat Issei terus diberi pukulan yang menyakitkan dari Raiser

"Kau sangat Menjengkelkan sekali! Rasakan Ini!" Raiser menggeram marah dan mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah Issei dan mengangkatnya keatas, perlahan dari tangan satunya, sebuah Bola Api yang besar siap membakar apapun muncul dan hendak ia berikan kepada Issei

"Hentikan! Aku menyerah!" Teriak Rias yang tak mampu melihat pawn kesayangannya terluka, Raiser lalu menyeringai dan melepaskan seragam Issei dari tangannya sehingga Issei jatuh tersungkur, sementara Issei hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar sang buchou menyerah

"Rias-sama telah Kalah! Rating Game selesai!

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kekalahan Rias dari Rating Game, kini Dirumah tepatnya dikamar Issei, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan hanya untuk menolong Buchounya dari Pernikahannya saja ia tidak bisa, perlahan air mata jatuh dari mata coklatnya

Tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir didepan Issei yang membuat Issei heran dan sedikit waspada, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sesosok wanita berambut perak dengan mengenakan pakaian Maid

"Grayfia-san, ada apa kau kemari?" ucap Issei

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" kini Grayfia malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada remaja mesum itu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau benar benar Menyukainya, kau bisa merebutnya kembali, rebut dia dari orang yang hendak akan menikahinya itu, rebut dia dengan semua kekuatanmu daripada kau duduk merutuki nasibmu disini" ucap Grayfia sembari memberikan sebuah kertas yang bergambar lingkaran sihir

"Datanglah pada acara pernikahannya dan rebut dia dengan kedua tanganmu" ucap Grayfia dan menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir

Issei termenung mendengar ucapan Grayfia tadi, apa ia benar bisa merebutnya kembali dan menghentikan pernikahannya itu?

"Ddraig! Aku ingin Bicara padamu!" ucapnya pada lengannya yang muncul sinar hijau

" **Kapanpun aku bisa diajak berbicara padamu, Partner!** "

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke Ruangan Klub ORC, kini terlihat seorang remaja pirang sedang menikmati ramen cup yang ia masak tadi, sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya dari Headset yang tersambung ke ponselnya

Yah walaupun suasana di ruangan itu terlihat sepi, namun terasa Ramai bagi si pirang jika sudah ada ramen ditangannya serta musik yang sanggup membuat moodnya membaik, namun tiba tiba suara seseorang yang terdengar samar bagi Naruto membuatnya berhenti menelan ramen dimulutnya

"Naruto-san!"

'Braaaakkk!'

Dengan paksa, seseorang yang datang di klub itu membuka pintu masuk dengan kasar membuat Naruto tersedak ramennya sendiri, dilihatnya orang yang baru datang itu adalah Issei, ia mendekatinya dengan berjalan patah patah (?)

"Na-Naruto-san?"

'Duaaaaggg!'

Dengan pukulan yang tepat bersarang diwajah Issei, Naruto kini benar benar kesal, sementara Issei yang terjatuh akibat pukulan Naruto menatap Naruto dengan beringas

"Apa Maksudmu Hah?!" Geram Issei dengan marah, baru datang saja ia langsung dipukul

"Khau mhemwang bhangswat! Aku Therswedak Ramen!" kini Naruto berbalik membentak iblis mesum itu, dengan ucapan belepotan akibat masih tersedak ramennya

Naruto lalu berlari ke arah dapur dan mencari air yang bisa menghilangkan rasa tersedaknya, setelah itu ia kembali ke ruangan Issei berada dengan wajah yang lega

"Bangsat kau Bakayaro! Apa maksudmu mengganggu acara makanku hingga aku tersedak hah?! Bukankah kau sedang berada dengan Onee-chan?!" Kini remaja pirang itu kembali membentak Issei dengan wajah beringas

Issei kini bergidik ngeri, tak disangka remaja pirang dengan tiga kumis yang seperti kucing itu sangat liar jika ia sedang dalam mode marahnya

"Tenangkan Dirimu! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang setelah kau seenaknya mendobrak pintu klub ini bego! Dasar tukang ngintip sialan!"

"BUCHOU KALAH MELAWAN RAISER!"

Amarah Naruto tiba tiba mereda dengan ucapan Issei yang terdengar nyaring itu, namun kini raut wajahnya bingung, jika Rias kalah maka ia benar benar akan melaksanakan pernikahannya bukan?

"Kalah? Siapa yang kalah?"

"Lupakan ucapanku tadi! Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk menyelamatkannya dari pernikahannya yang tidak ia inginkan itu!, masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkannya!"

Walaupun merasa jengkel disuruh oleh Manusia- ralat.. Maksudnya Iblis mesum ini, namun perkataan Issei benar, ia harus menyelamatkan Rias sekarang

"Bagaimana caranya?" ucap Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang masuk akal

"Aku memiliki ini, kita akan menyelamatkannya bersama sama!" ucap Issei sambil menunjukkan secarik Kertas sihir berlambang Gremory, namun Naruto menggeleng dengan pelan

"Aku tidak Bisa Tukang Ngintip, aku ini seorang Manusia, kau tahu bukan jika seorang manusia memasuki dunia bawah!" ucap Naruto membuat Issei menunduk menutupi raut wajahnya

Naruto lalu memegang bahu Issei, perlahan dari genggaman tangan Naruto, muncul cahaya berwarna hijau yang membuat tubuh Issei merasa sejuk dan merasa kuat, Issei lalu mendongakkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya

"Aku akan mati disana sebelum menyelamatkannya!, namun jangan fikir aku tidak berbuat apa apa, aku sudah memberikan sedikit kekuatanku kepadamu, gunakanlah saat kau sudah merasa terpojok" ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya

"Bukankah kita harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga bagi kita walaupun dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya?"

"Jangan Bodoh! Kau pikir dengan datangnya aku kesana maka semua akan baik baik saja? Kau salah tukang ngintip, kau benar benar salah, sudah kubilang aku akan mati jika memasuki dunia bawah bahkan sebelum menyelamatkan Onee-chan, itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawaku kepada Shinigami!"

Issei termenung mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, yang dikatakan Naruto benar, setidaknya berpikir terlebih dahulu jika akan melakukan sesuatu, jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan gegabah, maka hal itu akan merugikan dirimu sendiri

"Arigatou Naruto-san! Aku berjanji akan membawa pulang Buchou" ucap Issei dengan semangat dan kini ia menggunakan kertas sihir itu untuk pergi ke pernikahan Rias

'Semoga janjimu bisa kau tepati, Tukang ngintip' Batin Naruto

.

.

.

Kini disebuah pesta pernikahan yang megah, terlihat sesosok iblis dengan wajah arogan serta keriput disekitar pipinya, namanya adalah Raiser, ia sangat senang setelah mengalahkan Rias sang tunangan dari Rating Game

"Salam untuk para tamu Undangan! Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan mempelai wanitaku, dialah Rias Gremory!" ucap Raiser dengan lantang, lalu tiba tiba disebelahnya muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan menampilkan Rias dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin yang terlihat cantik

Bertepatan dengan kemunculan Rias, tiba tiba pintu masuk acara pesta pernikahan itu didobrak oleh seseorang membuat suasana menjadi ricuh, semua pasang mata menatap kearah sosok yang berani mengacaukan acara sakral ini

"Issei!" gumam Rias melihat Pawn kesayangannya datang, tak disadarinya perlahan air matanya jatuh dari mata blue-green diwajah cantiknya

"Buchou! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" ucap Issei dengan keras membuat Raiser menggeram marah, ia benar benar muak dengan tingkah si Sekiryuutei ini

"Nee Raiser-kun!" tiba tiba suara dengan penuh wibawa terdengar diruangan itu, terlihat sesosok pria dengan rambut merah dan wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Rias, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirzech Lucifer, salah satu Yondai maou dan merupakan kakak dari Rias Gremory

"Sebenarnya aku agak keberatan atas kemenanganmu dalam Rating Game, mengingat kau sudah bisa dibilang hebat dalam Rating Game sedangkan adikku yang manis itu belum berpengalaman dalam hal Rating Game" ucap Sirzech

"Aku ingin kau bertarung dengan Issei-kun, jika kau menang maka kau boleh menikahi adikku itu, namun jika kau kalah, maka adikku boleh membatalkan pernikahan ini" ucap Sirzech yang membuat Raiser merasa tertantang

"Baiklah Sirzech-sama, aku akan membakar iblis rendahan seperti dia, dan Rias! Tunggu aku nanti di ranjang!" ucap Raiser dengan arogan plus ucapan yang sedikit vulgar keluar dari mulutnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sebagai wasit akan mengirim kalian kearena pertarungan" ucap Grayfia lalu memindahkan Raiser dan Issei ke arena pertarungan demi menyelamatkan Rias

.

.

.

'Duaaaagg!'

'Blaaaaarrr!'

Di Arena pertarungan, terlihat beberapa kawah akibat pertarungan antara Issei dengan Raiser, dari kawah tadi, terlihat masih ada bekasapi yang membara akibat serangan dari Raiser

' 6 Detik'

Sementara Issei, kini Ia tersungkur jatuh setelah menerima pukulan kuat dilapisi api dari Raiser, walaupun ia kini memasuki mode **Balance Breaker** namun rasa sakit itu tetap saja ia rasakan

"Kau lemah sekali! Mana omonganmu untuk menyelamatkan Raja mu itu! Hanya omong kosong belaka! Sekarang kau hanya seperti seonggok sampah yang tak berguna!" ucap Raiser dengan arogan, serta perlahan bola api membesar ditangannya

' 5 Detik'

' _aku sudah memberikan sedikit kekuatanku kepadamu, gunakanlah saat kau sudah merasa terpojok_ '

Tiba tiba Issei teringat sesuatu, yaitu sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan, sesuatu yang membantunya walau hanya lewat kekuatan saja, yaitu kekuatan Naruto yang sedikit diberikan kepada Issei

Issei memang belum menggunakan kekuatan yang Naruto berikan, karena ia terlalu mengandalkan Boosted gearnya, sehingga ia melupakan bantuan dari temannya sendiri

'Baiklah Naruto-san, aku akan menggunakannya dan menepati janjiku'

'4 Detik'

Ia lalu berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan yang Naruto berikan dan menggunakannya, setelah ia gunakan, ia merasa tubuhnya seakan akan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, serta pertahanan tubuhnya membesar, dan pula kecepatannya yang agak meningkat

'Jadi ini kekuatan yang Naruto berikan, ini sama saja seperti mengembalikan staminaku'

Kini Issei bangkit, menatap Raiser yang tengah menatapnya dengan arogan serta meremehkan yang membuatnya muak, Issei langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Raiser dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan

" **Boost! Boost!** "

'Tapp!'

Ditangkapnya dengan mudah kepalan tangan Issei oleh Raiser, ia lagi lagi memandang remeh sang Sekiryuutei, namun tanpa diduga Raiser, Issei memukul perut Raiser dengan kuat sehingga tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman Raiser, Issei lalu mengangkat tubuh Raiser dan melemparkannya kebawah

'3 Detik'

'Braaaaakkkk!'

Tubuh Raiser lalu menghantam tanah tempat pertarungan itu dengan indahnya, perlahan ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, ia lalu hendak bangkit namun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit untuk digerakkan

'2 Detik'

"Ini serangan terakhirku! Dan ini kulakukan demi Buchou!" ucap Issei dan langsung melesat cepat kearah Raiser yang tengah terbaring di tanah, ia hendak memukul Raiser dengan kekuatan penuhnya

" **Boost! Boost! Boost!** "

'1 Detik'

'Duaaaaarrrrr!'

Ledakan pun terjadi ditempat Raiser terbaring setelah Issei dengan sekuat tenaganya menghajar Raiser, debu mengepul disana menghalangi setiap pandang mata yang menonton pertarungan mereka

' **Waktu Habis Partner** '

Setelah debu itu perlahan menghilang, terlihat Raiser terbaring tak berdaya dan pingsan setelah menerima serangan Issei, dan Issei kini tengah berdiri tegak memandangi Raiser yang terbaring tak berdaya, kini ia tak memakai mode **Balance Breaker** lagi dikarenakan perjanjian dengan Ddraig untuk mendapatkan kekuatan hanya sepuluh detik saja

"Issei Hyodou, Pawn Rias-sama Memenangkan pertarungan!"

.

.

.

Kini Anggota ORC telah kembali ke klub mereka, mereka yaitu Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, serta Issei telah berada didepan Klub mereka

"Buchou! Ayo Naik Griffin!" ucap Issei dengan semangat, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Rias

Mereka lalu menaiki Griffin itu dan terbang keangkasa merasakan betapa indahnya dunia ini, dan momen indah pun terjadi, dengan bulan sebagai latar belakangnya, Rias dan Issei berciuman mesra!

"Untung saja setelah aku mengecek keadaan Naruto, ia tengah tertidur pulas, Seandainya Naruto melihat ini, pasti ia akan sakit melihatnya" gumam Akeno melihat adegan panas didepannya yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa Cintanya Naruto pada kakak angkatnya itu

.

.

.

.

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

Kini hari sudah kembali menjadi pagi yang cerah, langit biru dengan burung burung berkicau beterbangan dengan bebas menggambarkan suasana damai yang diidam idamkan semua orang

Beralih ke Naruto, kini Remaja pirang itu tengah berjalan dengan santainya, terlihat kepalanya sedikit menggeleng geleng merasakan musik yang nikmat dari headset yang ia pasang ditelinganya

Tiba tiba samar samar ia mendengar suara panggilan dari belakangnya membuat pemuda pirang itu memutar tubuhnya tubuhnya kearah suara berasal

'Deg'

Entah kenapa ia kini merasakan nyeri dihatinya, rasa sakit yang menjalar inci demi inci disetiap sudut hatinya, ia melihat disana Kelompok ORC dengan wajah gembira serta Rias yang menggandeng lengan Issei

"Naru-chan Ohayou!" ucap Rias pada Remaja pirang didepannya

"O-ohayou mo Onee-chan! Kau semalam kemana? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya, terlihat pula dari raut wajahnya yang curiga

"Gomen ne Naru-chan, namun sekarang Onee-chan akan tinggal bersama Issei" ucap Rias dengan gembira

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, kini si pirang itu kembali merasakan sakit hati yang ia rasa, Issei berjanji kepadanya untuk menyelamatkan Rias dan kembali kepadanya, namun apa?, kini malah Rias berada dalam pelukan Issei bukan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya

Dan juga Rias yang entah kenapa memutuskan untuk memilih tinggal bersama Issei, apa ia kurang tampan, apa ia kurang perhatian kepada kakaknya itu, ataukah ia sudah tidak merasakan kenyamanan pada remaja pirang bernama Naruto sehingga Rias lebih memilih tinggal bersama Issei

Ia merasa Di Khianati oleh Issei, temannya sendiri!

"Go-Gomen" ucap Naruto lirih dan berlari meninggalkan Kelompok ORC yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung

.

.

.

.

 **\- Sore harinya setelah jam pelajaran selesai**

Kini Naruto berada diatap sekolah, ia begitu menyukai tempat ini, dengan begitu ia bisa melihat setiap sudut kota dan melihat pemandangan yang indah, serta langit sore keemasan yang membuat suasana disana terlihat menawan

Ditangan remaja itu, sekuntum Bunga berwarna merah ia genggam, sedangkan dirinya kini tengah fokus pada Ponselnya yang hendak mengirim pesan singkat kepada Rias

:: vv ::

To : Rias Onee-chan

Subject : Unknown

Onee-chan, bisakah kau pergi keatap dan menemuiku disana, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu seorang, jadi kumohon datanglah

:: ^^ ::

Ia sudah berkali kali mengirim pesan singkatnya kepada Rias, namun Rias tidak meresponnya dengan membalas pesannya ataupun datang menemuinya, bahkan ini sudah terlampau lima belas menit lama menunggu kedatangannya

Merasa ada kecurigaan pada perasaannya, Pemuda pirang itu lalu pergi menuju Klub ORC sambil membawa bunga yang ia pegang, kini tujuannya adalah pergi ke klub ORC

'Aku rasa aku masih memiliki harapan untuk memilikinya sebelum Issei lebih jauh mengambilnya dariku'

.

.

.

Kini ia sudah berada didepan pintu klub ORC, entah kenapa hatinya merasa berdebar debar padahal hanya untuk membuka pintu itu saja, tidak lebih

Tangannya lalu memegang knop pintu dan hendak memutarnya dan membuka pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan ORC itu, namun suara seseorang dari dalam membuatnya menahan hasratnya untuk membuka pintu

"Bu-buchou?!"

Setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang diyakini sebagai laki laki itu, satu yang ada dibenak remaja blonde itu, Issei! Ya Issei, entah apa yang dilakukan si Tukang ngintip itu sambil memanggil ketuanya dengan nada agak aneh

Setelah lama berpikir, Naruto lalu memutar knop pintu masuk ruangan ORC itu dan perlahan membukanya, kini matanya masih mencoba menangkap cahaya dari dalam ruangan itu, dan setelah dirasa ia bisa melihat isi ruangan itu, ia terkejut!

'Sraaakk!'

Bunga yang ia pegang dengan indahnya jatuh atau lebih tepatnya lepas dari pegangan tangannya, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan rasa dihatinya yang kini tengah bentrok, Sakit, Kecewa, dan Marah perlahan menggerogoti hatinya

Didepan remaja blonde itu tersaji adegan mesra antara sang King dan Pawn kesayangannya, dilihatnya dengan matanya sendiri sebagai buktinya bahwa Rias mencium Issei yang tengah terpojok ke dinding sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmatnya berciuman

Sakit!, hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan olehnya, rasa nyeri dihatinya melihat orang yang disayanginya melakukan adegan itu dengan temannya yang berjanji untuk mengembalikan Orang yang disayanginya itu!

Perlahan air matanya tak kuasa jatuh dari ekor matanya sedih melihat orang yang disayanginya menyayangi orang lain, ia lalu menunduk menyembunyikan Ekpresinya sekarang

"He-Hentikan!" lirih Naruto yang membuat Rias dan Issei berhenti melakukan adegan itu

Mereka berdua yaitu Issei dan Rias melirik siapa berucap tadi, dilihatnya Naruto tengah menunduk yang ekspresinya tak terlihat tertutupi oleh surai pirangnya, keduanya lalu terkejut, seharusnya Naruto tak melihat adegan ini!

Naruto lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun sepasang tangan memegang lengannya dengan maksud membuat remaja bersurai pirang itu untuk berhenti

"Naruto-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" meluncur pertanyaan bodoh dari Issei yang membuat Naruto kesal, ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Issei dengan Kasar dan berlari keluar

Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan ORC itu, dilihatnya Akeno sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran, Naruto mengabaikan pandangan Akeno lalu kembali berlari keluar

Dari dalam klub itu, keluarlah Issei serta Rias dengan wajah khawatir, sementara Akeno kembali memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan bingung

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dan kenapa Naruto menangis?" Tanya Akeno

"Nanti saja jelaskannya, lebih baik kita mengejar Naru!" ucap Rias lalu mereka bertiga mengejar Naruto

.

.

.

Kini Rias, Issei, serta Akeno mengejar Naruto yang hendak keluar lingkungan sekolah itu, mereka terus memanggil Nama Naruto dengan keras namun diabaikan oleh sang pemilik Nama, sampai saat Naruto sudah berada di gerbang sekolah, ia berhenti berlari dan ketiganya pun berhenti tepat tiga meter dibelakang Naruto

"Tolong jangan ganggu Aku!" lirih Naruto, setelah berkata seperti itu, ia berbalik, dilihat oleh ketiganya, wajah sedih Naruto yang menggambarkan ekspresi yang sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan

"Tolong jangan dekati aku, kau telah terlalu menyakiti hatiku, memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku yang membuatku berharap bisa memilikimu, namun apa yang kulihat?, kau lebih memilih diakan? Onee-chan?" ucap Naruto kepada Rias sambil menunjuk Issei

"A-apa Maksudmu Naru?"

"Benar dugaanku, kau memang tidak mengerti, kau lebih mengerti dengan pawn kesayanganmu daripada adikmu, yah walaupun hanya adik angkat, tidak lebih dari itu, namun aku berharap itu lebih"

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan kepadamu, tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sudah sakit melihatmu melakukan itu dengannya, dan kau lagi lagi akan memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku bukan? Tolong jangan lagi sakiti aku"

"Dan Kau Issei! Kau telah MENGKHIANATIKU!" ucap Naruto dengan menekan kata Khianat itu pada Issei yang membuat Remaja mesun itu sedikit takut

Setelah berucap seperti itu, tiba tiba didepan Naruto muncul kobaran api yang membuat Ketiganya tidak bisa mendekati Naruto, setelah itu Naruto berbalik pergi meninggalkan ketiganya

" Sayonara, Onee-chan!"

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi denganku si Author polos yang gak pernah konsisten ini dengan update chapter terbaru dari fic bernama **New Line**!

Kayaknya Chapter ini chapter yang terburuk daripada sebelumnya ya? Tapi maafkan kesalahanku, aku Hanya Author amatiran yang masih belajar didunia FFN

Sebelumnya maaf jika aku membuat Naruto tidak menyelamatkan Rias dari pernikahannya, itu dikarenakan memang sudah aku rencanakan dari awal

Dan di Chapter ini, Naruto keliatan lebay ya? #GomenNaru

Tapi genre Fic inikan ada 'Hurt/Comfort' nya, jadi maklumi aja yah

Dan bagaimana dengan Adegan NTR nya :v :v

Sepertinya Feel nya gak kena sama sekali setelah ngebacanya ya? Entah kenapa tiba tiba ide untuk adegan NTR muncul di pikiran ku, dan juga memang Pair Naru bukan Rias, mungkin itulah yang membuat ide Nista itu muncul dikepalaku :3

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku membuat adegan nyesek itu di Fic ini, entahlah? Aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti, namun aku menyukai Fic orang² yang ada adegan NTR nya :v :v ada rasa asem kecut gimana gitu pas ngebacanya :v

Dan Chapter ini merupakan Penghujung dari Arc I, setelah memasuki Arc II, mungkin baru muncul deh Pair Naruto, entah itu single pair ataupun mini-Harem

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah **Rize Kamishiro** adalah Pair Naruto, kita lihat nanti saja! Kalau aku umbar sekarang, itu tidak seru!

Dan untuk balasan Review :

 **Seneal :** Kita lihat nanti saja :v soalnya aku masih nentuin pair Naru Mini-harem atau Single! Dan ini udah Update

 **Uzumaki Nurroni :** untuk sementara ini belum bisa aku beri tahu, mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan akan diketahui kekuatan Rize yang sebenarnya

 **Alma Restu440 :** haha, aku juga memang menyukai Chara Rize, walaupun sikap salinya serem banget :v, tapi di fic ini mungkin akan melenceng sedikit dari aslinya

 **Muhammad2611 :** sudah kukatakan chapter sebelumnya, bahwa pair Naru bukan Rias, mungkin chara lain atau dari anime lain ataupun OC

 **David991 :** syukurlah kalau tambah seru!

Kekuatan Rize untuk saat ini tidak bisa kuberitahu deh, maaf ya!

 **Guest :** Anda penggemar NTR? Berarti sama kayak aku :v :v

Akan kuusahakan dibuatkan seperti itu! Thx

 **Alvin J :** kekuatan Rize belum bisa diberitahu

Dan untuk yang nyelametin Rias dari pernikahannya, terjawab di Chapter ini

Dan untuk yang review **'Lanjut Gan'** dan semacam, sebangsa, dan senegaranya :v, ini udah Update chapter terbaru sekaligus penghujung dari Arc I

Segitu saja deh bacotan dari Author bego ini!

Salam dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Dan satu lagi!

 **Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan**


	9. Arc II : Aku, Apartemen, dan Teman Baru

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Sampai kapanpun Naruto dan Highschool DxD tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, Karena yang kutahu bahwa pemilik Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan pemilik Highschool DxD adalah Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Mini-Harem or Single?)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Kalian, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Dan untuk para Reader dan Silent-Reader :v maupun Reviewer yang setia membaca tulisanku yang gaje ini, Selamat Membaca dan semoga memuaskan!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **[ Arc II : Nuansa baru ]**

 **Chapter 9 : Aku, Apartemen, dan Teman Baru**

Malam hari setelah kejadian kepergian Naruto dari klub ORC, membuat iblis yang berada di Klub ORC yaitu Issei, Rias, dan Akeno tengah dilanda kebingungan

"Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Naru ya?" disaat suasana menjadi sunyi, dengan tiba tiba Rias bertanya kepada keluarga didepannya itu

Issei hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Rias, sedangkan Akeno kini terlihat kefikiran akan sesuatu yang membuat Rias penasaran

"Entahlah, akupun tidak tahu, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto-san menangis" ucap Issei

Akeno yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya merasa kesal, mereka seperti tidak peka atau malah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Naruto saat ini

Akeno lalu berdiri dan menatap keduanya dengan tajam membuat keduanya agak penasaran, "Kalian ingin tahu bukan kenapa Naruto seperti itu?" ucap Akeno membuat keduanya mengangguk setuju

"Itu karena Naruto menyukaimu Rias!" ucap Akeno dengan Nada agak tinggi membuat Rias terkejut, jadi semua perlakuan Naruto selama ini karena ia menyukainya? Sungguh ia tak menyadarinya #PoorRias

Perlahan raut wajah Rias kini menjadi sedih, ia tak menyangka telah menyakiti hati Naruto, namun bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Issei yang seorang pawn Kesayangannya itu

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya, terlebih lagi, kau menyakiti hatinya tepat didepan matanya sendiri!" ucap Akeno

Kini Rias bertambah sedih, hatinya mengatakan ia merasa sudah terlalu menyakiti Naruto, ia teringat saat Naruto menyiapkan makanan padanya, tapi malah ia mengkhawatirkan orang lain

"Untuk lebih detailnya lagi, kita tunggu saja besok, kuyakin Naruto pasti sekolah, aku izin pulang dulu Rias" ucap Akeno lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya

.

.

.

Kini di bawah sebuah jembatan yang terdapat bidang miring yang ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau, ada seorang remaja pirang berbaring dengan santainya dengan seragam sekolahnya

Remaja itu kembali mengingat adegan pada sore hari tadi yang membuat hatinya terluka, yaitu orang yang ia sukai menyukai orang lain bahkan melakukan itu didepan matanya sendiri

"Sungguh menyakitkan mengingatnya" gumam remaja itu dan mengambil smartphonenya disaku celananya yang bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang diterima oleh benda elektronik itu

Ia lalu membuka Lockscreen ponselnya dan melihat siapa nama pengirim pesan, "Rias?" gumamnya, ia lalu dengan cepat menghapus pesan itu dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya

" **Tak Kusangka kau Tersakiti olehnya hanya karena ia berciuman serta tinggal bersama Si mesum sialan itu!** " tiba tiba terdengar suara yang menggema dikepalanya yang terdengar mengejek, Naruto hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan

"Kau berisik Sekali! Lebih baik tidur sana, dasar rubah Jomblo" batin Naruto merespon ucapan sang Kyuubi no Yoko

" **Kau memang Baka-Gaki, kepala merah itu sudah membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini, setidaknya kau membalas perbuatannya itu"**

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Rubah orange itu, ia lalu berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membalas perbuatan Rias yang telah membuatnya seperti ini

"Ah tidak! Aku malas untuk membalas hal seperti ini, mungkin aku hanya mencuekinya atau mungkin mengacuhkannya, lama kelamaan mungkin mereka memutuskan hubungan denganku bukan?"

" **Itu Terserah Padamu, kau memang bocah keras kepala!"**

"Dan kau? Dasar Rubah Tsundere!"

Tiba tiba dari belakang remaja pirang yang bernama Naruto itu, muncul seseorang berambut kuning dibagian pony nya dan membawa ember serta pancing, sepertinya ia hendak memancing ya? Naruto? #BukanAuthor #DiaMauBerenang

"Yoo, Naruto!" ucap Pria itu, Naruto lalu duduk di bidang miring itu dan menoleh kearah belakang, "Oh Azazel!, ada apa kau kesini" ucap Naruto yang membuat perempatan muncul dikepala Azazel

"Ya mau mancing lah! kau tidak lihat aku sedang bawa apa?" ucap Azazel kesal sambil memamerkan barang bawaannya kepada Naruto, yaitu sebuah ember dan sebuah pancing, tak lupa dengan umpannya

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja membuat Azazel menahan kekesalannya, ia lalu berjalan kepinggir sungai dan melempar senar pancingannya

"Naruto, kudengar kau sedang patah hati ya?" ucap Azazel yang membuat Naruto gelagapan, tak disangkanya Azazel mengetahui perasaan pribadinya

"Ti-tidak aku-"

"Jangan berbohong, aku sudah tau kok, lagipula Grigori itu gudangnya infoo!" ucap Azazel sambil mempromosikan tempat penelitian itu yang membuat keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh didahi remaja pirang itu

"Sampe segitunya, lagipula info yang kau ketahui itu tidaklah penting bagimu Azazel" ucap Naruto sweatdrop

"Oh ya Azazel.." ucap Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Azazel menoleh kearah Naruto, "Apa kau bisa membelikan sebuah apartemen untukku, tenang saja, kau bisa memakai uangku untuk membelinya" lanjutnya

Azazel lalu memikirkan sesuatu, ia teringat sebuah apartemen miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati, sementara itu Naruto tengah menanti sebuah jawaban dari Azazel

"Kau tak perlu membelinya, aku mempunyai apartemen kecil didekat Akademi Kuoh, mungkin hanya berjarak 700 Meter saja dari Akademi Kuoh, kau boleh menempatinya" ucap Azazel

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar mendengar tawaran Azazel yang begitu menggiurkan, ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sehingga sedikit terdengar bunyi 'kretek' dari lehernya

"Arigatou Azazel!" ucap Naruto dengan senang, sementara Azazel kini sweatdrop melihat tingkah remaja didepannya itu, moodnya seakan mudah untuk berubah, 'apa Aku tadi mendengar bunyi kretek dari lehernya?' batin Azazel

"Tapi sepertinya setelah kau menempati apartemenku, mungkin ada seseorang yang akan tinggal bersamamu nanti" ucap Azazel

Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung, bukankah apartemen itu milik Azazel, kenapa ada orang lain yang ingin tinggal disitu, bukankah Azazel selalu sendiri, "Siapa dia Azazel?" ucap Naruto

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri" ucap Azazel dengan senyum yang aneh yang lagi lagi membuat remaja kuning itu sweatdrop ria

Kini suasana menjadi sunyi, Azazel kini tengah fokus pada pancingannya yang di embernya sudah mendapatkan beberapa ikan, sementara Naruto terus berbaring menatap bintang yang bertebaran di langit

"Nee Azazel..." ucap Naruto menggantung, Azazel lalu melirik Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran, "Apa didunia ini ada cara untuk pergi ke dimensi lain?" ucap Naruto

Azazel lalu berpikir keras, ia belum pernah menemui hal seperti itu, ia dulu mempunyai sebuah sacred gear buatannya yang dibuatnya dengan sedemikian rumit, namun akhirnya Sacred Gear buatannya dicuri oleh Kokabiel

"Entahlah akupun tidak tahu, aku pernah membuat sebuah benda yang bertujuan untuk berpindah tempat ke tempat yang dituju, namun karena sebuah kesalahan, benda itu akhirnya menjadi benda yang bisa berpindah ke dimensi lain, namun akhirnya dicuri oleh Kokabiel" ucap Azazel dan kembali

Naruto lalu kembali menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, entah kenapa hatinya kini sangat rindu dengan tempat kelahirannya, yaitu Konoha, apakah takdir mempermainkannya hingga ia dipindahkan ke dunia yang rumit ini?

Ia lalu bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, menatap Azazel yang masih bergelut dengan hobinya itu, "Azazel, apa boleh aku menempati Apartemenmu itu mulai sekarang?" tanya Naruto

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Azazel lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya, dan melempar benda logam serta kertas itu kearah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menangkapnya

"Itu kunci apartemenku, serta kertas itu petunjuk menuju apartemenku jika kau tidak tahu tempatnya, dan Anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucap Azazel menoleh kearah Naruto lalu tersenyum

"Arigatou, Azazel, suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikanmu" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel sendirian di bawah jembatan itu

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah berada didepan pintu Apartemen yang dikiranya milik Azazel, ditangannya terlihat tas plastik belanjaannya, didalamnya ada beberapa bahan makanan serta pakaian yang baru, mengingat mungkin pakaian yang berada di ORC tidak akan ia ambil

Ia lalu memasukkan kunci ditangannya ke lubang yang berada dibawah knop pintu, setelah itu ia memutar kuncinya dan memegang serta memutar knop pintunya

'Ckleeeek'

Gelap, itulah yang pertama kali dilihat oleh matanya, tangannya mencari sesuatu untuk menghidupkan lampu yang ada diapartemen itu, setelah lampu hidup, akhirnya ia bisa melihat apartemen yang kini ditinggalinya itu

Sebuah apartemen yang sederhana, dengan dapur yang cukup luas serta ruang makan yang digabung dengan ruang keluarga, serta dua ruangan yang dibatasi pintu yang dikiranya kamar yang mungkin menjadi tempat tidur barunya

Ia lalu menaruh plastik belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan ke dapurnya, lalu remaja pirang itu memasuki kamarnya dan membereskan kamarnya serta memasukkan pakaian barunya ke dalam lemari yang sudah tersedia disana

Akhirnya ia lalu berbaring dengan bebas di spring bed berukuran agak lebar itu, perlahan matanya menutup dengan perlahan mencoba berpetualang dialam mimpinya

.

.

.

Hari kini beralih menjadi pagi, setelah sore yang menyakitkan serta malam yang membosankan dilewati oleh remaja pirang dengan darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda pirang itu

Suasana di apartemen Azazel yang kini ditempati oleh Naruto menjadi gaduh akibat seseorang yang pagi pagi sudah mengetuk pintu masuk apartemen Naruto

"Oii! Cepetan Buka!" ucap Sosok yang berada didepan pintu masuk itu

"Sabar dikit! Ini mau dibuka!" ucap Naruto agak berteriak kesal, pagi harinya ia sudah diganggu oleh orang tak dikenal, yang bahkan seenaknya menyuruh untuk membuka pintu apartemen seseorang

'Ckleeek'

Dilihatnya didepan Matanya sendiri, kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang remaja yang mungkin seumurannya dengan surai Dark-Silvernya yang terlihat keren

"Vali? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan Bodoh yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat seseorang yang bernama Vali tadi sedikit kesal

"Entah kenapa Azazel menyuruhku untuk tinggal di apartemen ini dengan seseorang, dan ternyata seseorang itu adalah kau, jadi sekarang aku penghuni apartemen ini" ucap Vali acuh dan masuk kedalam apartemen dengan seenak jidatnya

Perempatan berwarna merah muncul didahi Naruto, terlihat alis matanya berkedut ria melihat Vali dengan seenaknya masuk tanpa seizinnya, ia lalu menarik lengan Vali sehingga Vali berbalik menghadap Naruto

"Heh? Dengar ya Kepala Perak, jangan seenaknya kau masuk ke apartemen orang tanpa izin, dasar kepala perak" ucap Naruto dengan nada Kesal

Dahi Vali berkedut mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, baru kali ini ia diejek seperti itu, terlebih lagi yang mengejeknya adalah seorang Manusia

"Diam kau Durian Montok!, sudah ku bilang mulai sekarang aku penghuni apartemen ini, jadi dengan kata lain kita berdua sekarang menjadi penghuni Apartemen ini dengan sah" ucap Vali seenak jidat dengan sebelah pihak yang lagi lagi membuat Naruto kesal

"Terserah!" ucap Naruto kesal, sementara Vali menatap Naruto dengan bosan 'Dari tadi kek bilang nya' batinnya nista

"Dan jangan bilang kau tidak bawa apa apa!" ucap Naruto dengan agak keras, tak lama Vali teringat sesuatu, setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir disamping remaja bersurai perak itu

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sebuah koper kecil yang mungkin berisi pakaian milik Vali serta tas plastik yang sepertinya berisi belanjaan bahan makanan

"Lihatlah! Aku tak mungkin tinggal disini dengan tidak membawa apa apa Durian!" ucap Vali dengan Nada kesal, ia lalu membawa koper kecil itu dan memasuki kamar yang satunya, sementara belanjaan bahan makanan dibawa Naruto dan dimasukkan kedalam kulkas

'Dasar Perak kamvreett Sialan!'' batin Naruto mengumpat

.

.

.

Kini Naruto terlihat sudah mandi, dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedang bergelut dengan perabotan dapur, sementara Vali terlihat sedang melakukan ritual pagi di kamar mandi

"Oii Durian! Berikan aku sabun, disini sudah habis" teriak Vali dari dalam kamar Mandi

Naruto yang sedang memotong sesuatu dengan pisau perlahan berhenti, ia mengumpat kesal kepada Vali, ia sedang asik asiknya memasak namun diganggu oleh Vali yang hanya sekedar meminta Sabun

Ia lalu mengambil sabun disuatu tempat, setelah mengambilnya ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal, setelah sampai dikamar mandi, ia membuka pintunya dan...

Wala!

Dilihat dengan matanya sendiri, Vali yang terpejam sedang mengguyur tubuh yang tanpa dilapisi sehelai benang sedikitpun dengan Air, wajah Naruto terlihat memerah walaupun itu hanya sesama laki laki

Vali lalu membuka matanya, terlihat mata berwarna Biru es nya menatap wajah Naruto dengan datar, dilihatnya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus

"Ada apa? Cepat berikan sabunnya" ucap Vali Acuh sambil menyodorkan tangannya berharap Naruto memberikannya sabun yang Naruto pegang, namun sepertinya Vali tidak menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal

Naruto lalu dengan cepat melemparkan Sabun yang ia pegang kearah Vali, dengan sigap Vali menangkapnya, Naruto lalu Berbalik, "Dasar, punyamu masih berukuran sedang!" ucap Naruto lalu kabur kearah dapur

Seolah mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, Vali dengan cepat menutupi bagian selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya serta wajahnya yang memerah dengan penuh kekesalan

"Dasar Durian Mesum!" Teriaknya kesal

.

.

.

Kini Di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh dua makhluk berbeda ras, Naruto tengah menyantap sarapan paginya yaitu sebuah Ramen Cup, sedangkan Vali baru datang ke ruang Makan setelah mengganti pakaiannya

"Oii Baka, kau Makan apa?" Tanya Vali

Merasa ada sebuah ucapan yang dituju kepadanya, Naruto lalu menoleh keasal suara, dilihatnya Vali yang kini bepakaian T-shirt berwarna hijau tua dengan dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna hitam serta celana hitam yang terdapat rantai dibagian Saku celananya

"Ramen, apa kau mau? Jika iya kau bisa mengambil disana" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari penyimpanan yang ada diruang makan itu, Vali hanya merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, lagipula apa enaknya ramen itu" ucap Vali cuek lalu berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan duduk disofa sambil menonton sebuah acara yang ada di TV

Naruto dengan cepat menghabisi sarapan paginya, ia lalu berjalan pergi keluar apartemen berniat untuk berangkat kesekolah, sedangkan Vali? Mungkin ia bermalas malasan diapartemen itu

.

.

.

Tak terasa Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang Akademi Kuoh, ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati lagu yang didengarkannya lewat headset

Naruti terus berjalan kearah gedung akademi Kuoh, mengabaikan tatapan para siswa maupun siswi, sampai suara seseorang yang agak berteriak kearahnya membuat ia berhenti

"Naru!"

Naruto lalu melepaskan headset dari kedua telinganya, dan berbalik kearah asal suara, ia mendapati sekelompok siswa yang merupakan anggota serta ketua dari Klub ORC, ia hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar kearah sekelompok siswa itu

"Ada apa, Gremory-san?" ucap Naruto datar kearah gadis berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory yang merupakan ketua dari ORC

Rias sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, 'Gremory-san' katanya? Ia biasanya memanggil gadis merah itu dengan sebutan 'Onee-chan' namun sepertinya semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto sedikit demi sedikit Berubah menjadi dingin

"Apa maksudmu Naru! Aku ini Kakakmu, Rias!" ucap Rias

Naruto menatap tajam gadis berambut merah itu, sementara teman teman gadis merah itu semuanya diam membisu, setelah menatap tajam Rias, Naruto lalu tertawa pelan

"Hahaha, apa Maksudmu Gremory-san, aku ini tidak punya kakak, bahkan keluarga saja tidak punya, kurasa kau salah orang mungkin, atau mungkin kepalamu yang kurang diperbaiki" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa dengan sedikit ejekan diucapannya

Rias terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia rasa ada benarnya semenjak kejadian itu Naruto berubah, perlahan air matanya turun dari mata berwarna Blue-Green indahnya, sementara Salah satu Remaja berambut coklat yang tadi bersama Gerombolan Rias terlihat marah melihat sang Buchou yang tiba tiba menangis dalam diam

"Oi Naruto! Apa maksud ucapanmu hah! Kau membuat Buchou menangis" ucap dengan marah sang remaja berambut coklat yang dikenal oleh sebagian besar siswi kuoh dengan julukan 'Trio Mesum' serta dikenal Naruto dengan nama 'Tukang Ngintip'

Naruto sedikit melirik kearah remaja bersurai coklat yang ia ketahui Namanya adalah Hyoudou Issei, yang merupakan Pawn kesayangannya Rias, Kesayangan heh?

"Santai saja Hyoudou-san! Lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk membuatnya menangis, karena apa yang aku ucapkan tadi memang itulah kenyataannya" ucap Naruto dengan santainya

Issei menggeram marah, ia lalu menerjang Naruto dan berniat memberikan sebuah pukulan yang kuat kearah wajah Naruto, namun sayangnya Naruto dengan mudah menangkap pukulan tangannya dan kini Naruto yang berbalik Memukul wajahnya

'Duuugg!'

"Apa Maksudmu Tukang ngintip!, kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah Issei yang jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan Naruto

Naruto lalu menatap tajam satu persatu kelompok Rias

"Sebaiknya kalian semua pergi dari hadapanku! Dan kau Gremory-san.." ucap Naruto menggantung sambil menatap Rias, "Sebaiknya kau ajarkan apa itu sopan santun pada anggota mesummu itu!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin sedingin es beku, hah? Bukankah es memang beku?

Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua anggota ORC yang diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan dengan sebuah kata kata yang merepotkan

"Sepertinya dia membencimu Rias" ucap Akeno sambil menatap kepergian Akeno, Rias yang tadi menangis lalu dengan cepat menyeka air matanya dan berlari hendak menggapai Naruto

"Naru!"

Beralih kepada Naruto, kini ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang terus memanggil manggil namanya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena sebuah tangan mengenggam lengannya dengan Erat

"Tolong lepaskan" ucap Naruto pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Tidak!, aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau mau kembali ke klub dan kembali kepadaku" lirih Rias yang terdengar agak egois

Naruto lalu menatap awan yang perlahan berpindah tempat terbawa angin, ia lalu dengan pelan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Rias dari lengannya

"Tolong lepaskan!"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Issei!"

"Kalau aku bilang 'ya' bagaimana menurutmu? Issei sudah berjanji untuk membawamu untuk kembali ke ORC dan kembali bersamaku, namun apa yang kulihat? Kau malah meninggalkanku dan berkata padaku bahwa kau kini tinggal bersama Issei"

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Rias memelan, Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan hati yang kini sedikit rasa sakit

"Kau telah membuatku merasakan apa itu Cinta, namun kau juga yang membuatku untuk merasakan apa itu Sakit hati, aku memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang laki laki terhadap perempuan bukan adik terhadap kakak, namun kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal kecil seperti itu"

"Sampai pada Puncaknya, kau menciumnya dengan mesra didepan mataku, kau tahu? Hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, bahkan lebih sakit daripada itu, seseorang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain, bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

"Dan sekarang? Kau malah menyuruhku untuk kembali bersamamu dan kembali ke ORC, jangan bercanda! Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang masuk kedalam lubang untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dariku, pergilah!" ucap Naruto menarik lengannya yang masih dalam cengkraman tangan Rias dan berlari kearah kelasnya meninggalkan Rias yang terdiam menatapi kepergiannya

.

.

.

"Huaaahh! Hari yang menyebalkan!"

Di atap sekolah Kuoh, Terlihat serang remaja bersurai pirang yang mengenakan seragam siswa kuoh, ia duduk dibalkon yang disediakan disana, menatap awan yang perlahan bergerak dibawa angin serta alunan lagu yang terdengar dari headsetnya

Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu yang berada disampingnya yang merupakan sebuah minuman kaleng, ia lalu mengambilnya dan meminumnya secara perlahan dan kembali menaruh ke asal tempat itu berada

"Naruto-san!"

Mendengar sesuatu yang samar dari telinganya, membuat remaja pirang itu melepaskan headsetnya dari telinganya dan menoleh keasal suara itu berada, didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai ungu dengan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya

"Oh Rize-chan!" ucap Naruto menyapa sang gadis ungu yang namanya adalah Rize, atau lebih tepatnya Rize Kamishiro

Rize lalu berjalan kearah Naruto lalu duduk disebelah remaja bersurai pirang dengan tiga kumis kucing di pipinya itu, sementara remaja pirang itu meminum minumannya sambil memandang langit biru yang indah

"Hari yang indah ya, Naruto-san?" ucap Rize sambil menatap awan yang bergerak terbawa angin, Naruto menoleh kearah Rize, lalu kembali menatap langit

"Menurutmu sih Indah, namun menurutku hari ini hari yang menyebalkan" ucap Naruto

Rize menoleh kearah Naruto, ia menatap mata saphire sang remaja blonde itu, dirasakannya ada sebuah kesedihan dari sorot matanya

"Apa ada Masalah Naruto-san? Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku" ucap Rize menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tempat curhat bagi remaja pirang itu

Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Rize, ditatapnya mata berwarna ungu milik Rize yang terlihat indah itu, "Ah Tidak ada apa apa kok! Lagipula itu hanyalah masalah kecil" ucap Naruto dengan dengan senyumnya

"Naru!"

Tiba tiba sebuah suara terdengar oleh dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu, mereka berdua lalu menoleh keasal suara melihat siapa yang ada disana, didapati oleh mereka seorang Gadis berambut merah dengan mata berwarna blue-green yang merupakan Senpai dari keduanya

"Konichiwa Ri-" berniat untuk menyapa sang Senpainya, ucapan Rize terpotong akibat Naruto yang lebih dahulu menarik tangannya sehingga ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu sambil menarik tangan Rize, mereka perlahan melewati Gadis berambut merah itu, terlihat gadis berambut merah itu sedih yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya

Tiba tiba Naruto berhenti yang membuat Rize menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Tolong jangan ganggu aku, Gremory-san!" ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama belakang gadis merah itu, lalu Naruto kembali berjalan kearah pintu sambil menarik tangan Rize

"Apa kau begitu membenciku, Naru?"

Ucapan Gadis berambut merah itu tak membuat Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, ia malah dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari atap sambil menarik Rize yang terlihat kebingungan

.

.

.

.

"Jaa, Naruto-san!"

"Hm!"

Kini di gerbang sebuah sekolah yang bernama Kuoh Akademi, sesosok gadis terlihat meninggalkan sekolah itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Remaja pirang yang ada digerbang itu, sementara remaja pirang itu juga melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis berambut ungu yang kita kenal dengan nama Rize Kamishiro itu

Tiba tiba dibelakang Remaja pirang itu, muncul beberapa sosok yang merupakan anggota plus Ketua dari klub ORC, merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya, remaja pirang itu membalikkan badannya

Matanya menatap tajam saat melihat gerombolan anggota ORC itu terutama pada Gadis berambut merah yang merupakan ketua dari klub ORC yaitu Rias Gremory

Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan para anggota ORC itu, namun lagi lagi tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang kiranya ia sudah tau itu siapa

"Lepaskan"

"Tidak akan!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan.."

"Apa?"

Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong gadia berambut merah yang menggenggam tangannya itu hingga genggamannya terlepas dan ia sedikit mundur kebelakang namun dengan segera anggotanya menahan tubuhnya

Sementara anggota ORC yang sedang menahan tubuh Rias, berambut coklat dengan warna mata sama dengan rambutnya itu, menatap Naruto dengan marah

"Oii Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan membuat Remaja berambut coklat yang kita kenal dengan nama Issei itu marah

Issei lalu melakukan serangan yaitu sebuah pukulan kearah wajah Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan mata tertutup serta senyum yang sedikit aneh

"Dasar ceroboh!"

'Tap!'

Dengan cepat, Naruto menahan serangan Issei dengan menangkap kepalan tangan remaja mesum itu, Naruto lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua (ORC)

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku! Kalian mengertikan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi denganku si Author bego dengan update chapter terbaru di Fic yang berjudul **New Line**!

Pada chapter kali ini, mungkin atau malah memang membosankan sekali, dan itupun aku rasakan sendiri, tapi akan kuusahakan chapter depan lebih baik dari ini

Dan untuk balasan Review yang Non-Login

 **Guest :** hahaha :v ane suka yang nyesek nyesek :v :v, dan ini udah lanjut

 **Ren Asbhel :** Thx Pujiannya ^_^

 **Rais666 :** untuk itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya fic :v, untuk Akeno, maaf mungkin gak bisa, Gomen

 **Amrts :** ini Udah Lanjut, untuk sekarang mungkin aku masih menyebutnya 'Gray'

 **Kamikaze :** Thx Pujiannya, jangan bosen bosen bacanya :v

 **Guest :** njirr :v, NTR emang gitu, kalo gak nyesek pasti terharu :v :v

 **Raffie D'anarky :** itu masih rahasia :v, Gomenasai

 **Apaan nih :** ini udah lanjut, kekuatan Naruto pasti bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu kok ^_^

 **Fahri :** kayaknya enggak deh :v, BTW kamu MilfLover ya :v #becanda

 **Guest :** akan kupikirkan lagi, thx sarannya ^_^

 **Restia :** untuk saat ini Naru udah 'Gray', soal itu nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya fic ini, dan ini udah lanjut

Dan untuk yang jawab 'Lanjut gan' semacam, sekandang, dan segudangnya, ini udah lanjut :v

Oh ya! Aku minta tolong ya untuk seaching penjelasan tentang para Peerage nya Sona serta kekuatannya dan Paste kan dikolom Review!, soalnya aku tidak terlalu mengikuti LN nya, hanya anime nya saja yang aku tonton

Segitu aja deh bacotan ku, salam dan sampai jumpa di Chapter depan! Dan Satu lagi ^_^

 **Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa Bagi Yang Menjalankan!**


	10. Penghuni Baru

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Sampai kapanpun Naruto dan Highschool DxD tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, Karena yang kutahu bahwa pemilik Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto dan pemilik Highschool DxD adalah Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Mini-Harem aja ya?)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Friendly!Vali, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Kalian, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Dan untuk para Reader dan Silent-Reader :v maupun Reviewer yang setia membaca tulisanku yang gaje ini, Selamat Membaca dan semoga memuaskan!

Dan untuk Opening Song kali ini, aku harap kalian suka karena untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat fic dengan sentuhan Opening song didalamnya, oh iya, Jangan lupa Download lagunya, Rekomended banget!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **Opening Song : UNLIMITS - Cascade (Recommended by Me)**

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang lebar sejauh mata memandang

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di padang rumput yang indah itu, terlihat didepan Naruto, Vali dan Rize melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

 **Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta**

Gambar berganti, Terlihat Naruto duduk dikursi dan berhadapan kearah jendela kamarnya sambil memandang bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Machi wa kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita**

Gambar kembali berganti memperlihatkan Rias yang berdiri didepan Jendela klub ORC sambil memandangi bulan yang terang dimalam hari

 **Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto dan Rize duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menatap sunset di sebuah pantai yang indah

 **Tsunagatte Karamatte**

Dan berganti menjadi kelompok ORC yang berdiri tanpa bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Tadoritsuita yo hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara**

Lalu gambar berganti memperlihatkan Kokabiel yang duduk disebuah singgasana sambil menyeringai dan dikawal oleh para malaikat jatuh serta beberapa Iblis yang bersekutu dengannya

 **Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare iwa wo oyoide yuku**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali dan Rize bergerak menyerang para Malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak didepan mereka yang siap untuk bertempur

 **Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Naruto dengan serangan kuat nan cepat kearah Kokabiel yang dengan mudah menghalau setiap serangan Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto, dan Rize yang duduk disebuah tebing tinggi diujung pantai sambil memandang matahari yang hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Rize yang memeluk Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu, Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan wajah memerah, sementara Vali hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk di sekitar

Latar pun menjadi gelap, dan kembali terang dan menampilkan Sebuah Tulisan berwarna merah gelap, dan tulisan itu adalah "New Line!"

 **\- Chapter 10 : Penghuni Baru**

"Huaaaahhh! Menyebalkan sekali"

Terlihat disebuah gang kecil di kota Kuoh, terlihat sesosok remaja yang mengenakan seragam Kuoh sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama temannya yang bersurai Dark-Silver

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Vali ya? Awas saja jika kepala perak itu mengacak acak tempat tinggalku, maka aku akan membakarnya dengan api milikku" gumam Remaja pirang yang bernama Naruto itu

Disaat sedang enaknya berjalan menuju apartemennya yang hanya sekitar 700 meter dari Kuoh akademi itu, tiba tiba ia merasakan aura yang sangat kuat yang ia kenali sebagai..

"Rize-chan!"

Naruto langsung melesat keasal aura yang ia rasa berasal dari Rize itu, dan berlari sambil melompati atap atap rumah yang ada disekitarnya

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Kini Naruto sudah berada ditempat aura Rize berada,dilihatnya dengan matanya sendiri Rize yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan empat ekor berwarna merah yang keluar dari belakangnya, disekitarnya terlihat beberapa malaikat jatuh dan Iblis yang telah mati dengan cara yang sadis, serta sebuah Rumah yang ludes terbakar dimakan api

Rize yang merasakan sebuah aura yang kuat dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, matanya yang dulu berwarna ungu kini berwarna merah menatap datar Naruto, dan dengan tiba tiba, ia jatuh pingsan dan ekor berwarna merah yang berasal dari belakang Rize menghilang bersamaan dengan warna matanya yang kembali menjadi ungu

Dengan reflek yang bagus, Naruto langsung melesat menggapai tubuh sang gadis ungu yang pingsan itu sebelum mengenai tanah, ia lalu menggendong Rize ala Bridal style, ia hendak pergi namun sebelum itu, ia dihentikan oleh sebuah suara

"Tunggu Naru!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar olehnya, suara yang tak ingin ia dengar lagi, suara seseorang yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur bagaikan kepingan kaca yang pecah

Ia lalu berbalik kearah asal suara, Dilihatnya dengan matanya semua Anggota ORC plus tiga orang yang ia yakini sebagai Ketua Osis, wakilnya serta salah satu anggotanya

"Ada apa?"

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang datar dingin itu, mata mereka semua tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang Naruto gendong itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Naru!" kini Rias berucap dengan agak keras kearah Naruto

Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gadis pingsan yang sedang ia gendong itu, ia perlahan mengelus surai ungu indah milik gadis digendongannya itu

"Aku hanya menolongnya, apa aku salah?" ucap Naruto sambil terus memainkan rambut ungu Rize yang tengah pingsan dalam gendongannya

"Biar kutebak, Kalian datang kesini untuk mereinkarnasikannya menjadi iblis bukan? Jika iya maka kalian akan berhadapan denganku dahulu!" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura yang pekat dan kuat dan tiba tiba muncul api berwarna merah membatasi antara Naruto dan Anggota ORC serta Osis

Semua Anggota ORC plus anggota Osis mengeluarkan keringat dingin merasakan aura Naruto yang kuat itu, Naruto lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan anggota ORC dan Osis, perlahan api didepan mereka padam tanpa sebab

"Hah!, dia Main kabur saja!" ucap Issei geram

"Aku malah bersyukur tidak bertarung dengannya, lihat saja, auranya saja sudah mengerikan, apa lagi serangannya, dan juga ia masih rekan kita" ucap Akeno dibalas anggukan oleh Kiba dan Koneko dan juga Asia

"Rias, apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" kini sang ketua Osis membuka suara dan mempertanyakan sesuatu kepada Rias sang ketua dari klub ORC

"Kau benar Sona, aku ada masalah sedikit dengannya" ucap Rias dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kami pergi dulu Rias, Tsubaki!" ucap Sona dan memanggil Tsubaki dan menyuruhnya untuk membuat sihir teleport lalu setelah itu mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir itu

'Apa kau benar benar membenciku, Naru?!'

.

.

.

.

'Tap'

Hari semakin sore, didepan sebuah apartemen, terlihat Naruto yang sedang menggendong seorang Gadis berambut ungu, ia perlahan memutar knop pintu itu dengan tangannya dan mendorongnya, sementara tangan sebelahnya menopang tubuh gadis itu supaya tidak jatuh dari gendongannya

"Tadaima!"

Sementara beralih ke seseorang yang sedang menonton acara Tv di dalam apartemen itu, menoleh kearah Naruto, didapatinya oleh Mata biru es nya melihat Naruto menggendong seorang gadis yang terlihat pingsan

"Hmm Okaeri!, Kau habis menculiknya dari mana,Naruto?" tanya Seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Vali, Naruto terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Vali yang seenaknya bilang 'menculik'

"Hoi! Bisa kau tarik kata katamu soal Menculik tadi?, aku hanya membantunya setelah melihatnya pingsan dengan beberapa Malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang tewas disekitarnya" ucap Naruto membela diri

Vali hanya diam dan kembali menonton acara Tvnya, "terserah kau saja!" ucapnya

Naruto hanya bisa menahan kesal kepada remaja berambut dark-silver yang merupakan keturunan Lucifer itu, Naruto lalu memasuki Kamarnya mengacuhkan Vali yang sedang asik menonton Tv

Dengan hati hati, Naruto membaringkan tubuh sang gadis berambut ungu yang tengah pingsan itu, ia lalu memegang tangan Rize, perlahan tangannya mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh Rize-chan"

.

.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa begitu cepat berputar, kini hari sudah kembali menjadi pagi, matahari terlihat masih malu untuk keluar dari arah timur

Disebuah apartemen kecil yang kira kira sekitar 700 meter dari Kuoh Akademi, dan tepat dikamar apartemen itu, seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, terlihat mata ungunya yang mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar yang memasuki matanya

"Dimana Aku?" gumam Gadis itu yang bernama Rize atau lebih tepatnya Rize Kamishiro, ia perlahan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah, sampai ia mendapati seorang remaja yang tertidur dengan terduduk dilantai sambil memegang telapak tangannya

"Na-Naruto-san?!"

Beralih kepada Naruto, mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil Namanya, membuat remaja berambut pirang itu perlahan membuka matanya yang perlahan beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya

"Engggh... Ohayou, Rize-chan!" ucap Natuto sambil mengucek ngucek matanya

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau kamu tidak tahu ini dimana, kita berada di apartemenku, aku menyelamatkanmu setelah melihatmu berubah dan beberapa Malaikat jatuh dan iblis tewas disekitarmu serta rumah yang terbakar dilahap api" ucap Naruto menjelaskan

Kini tatapan Rize menjadi sendu, rumah yang dikatakan Naruto adalah rumah satu satunya yang merupakan rumah milik hasil kerja kerasnya, dan rumah itu sekarang sudah lenyap

"Hiks.." terdengar suara isak tangis dari gadis berambut ungu itu, Naruto yang agak iba lalu berdiri dan mengelus pucuk kepala Rize dengan lembut serta senyum tulus yang ditujukan kepada Rize

"Jangan sedih... Walaupun kau tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi, aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku diapartemen ini, kau boleh tinggal disini, pintu apartemenku akan selalu terbuka untukmu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus

Rize memandang wajah Naruto, dilihatnya senyum tulus Naruto yang tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari wajahnya, ia lalu memeluk Remaja pirang itu dengan erat membuat Naruto agak gelagapan

"Arigatou, naruto-kun" ucap Rize sambil memeluk Naruto, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang kini memerah merasakan dadanya berhimpitan dengan dua asset milik gadis itu

I-iya, dan bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, Rize-chan?" ucap Naruto agak terbata, Rize lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang kini memerah malu

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya Rize-chan?" ucap Naruto lembut, dan akhirnya Rize pun menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya

"Aku merupakan seorang anak dari Youkai dan Manusia, ibuku yang seorang youkai rubah merah namun memiliki fisik seperti Manusia dan ayahku yang hanya seorang manusia Biasa.."

"Dahulu aku hidup senang di Kyoto karena disanalah tempat kelahiranku, kedua orang tuaku amat menyayangiku dengan segenap hatinya.."

"Namun sampai suatu saat, sebuah tragedi terjadi dikeluargaku, para bangsa Youkai mengetahui jika ibuku berhubungan dengan Manusia, ada beberapa Youkai yang menentang hubungan itu.."

"Akhirnya para Youkai yang menentang hubungan ibuku menyerang tempat tinggalku berniat untuk menghabisi kedua orangtuaku serta diriku, mereka lalu menyuruhku untuk pergi jauh dari rumah untuk menyelamatkan diri, sementara kedua orang tuaku bertarung melawan para Youkai.."

"Akhirnya aku selamat dari penyerangan itu, dan beberapa hari sesudah kejadian itu, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa kedua orang tuaku sudah tewas ditangan mereka, aku sangat sedih mendengar kabar menyakitkan itu, dan pada akhirnya aku meninggalkan Kyoto untuk menyelamatkan diri"

Naruto menatap sendu gadis barambut ungu yang menjelaskan kisah hidupnya itu, ia merasa nasib gadis didepannya ini kurang lebih hampir sama dengan nasibnya

Naruto lalu memegang bahu gadis didepannya itu, "Maaf kalau membuatmu sedih karena telah memaksamu menceritakan kisah hidupmu" ucap Naruto

"Tidak apa apa Naruto-kun" ucap Rize menggelengkan kepalanya

Naruto kini berpose berpikir, ia menatap langit apartemen sambil memegang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, "Tapi Rize-chan, jika kau seorang Youkai, kenapa Auramu itu sama seperti seorang Manusia, bukankah kau keturunan seorang Youkai?" ucap Naruto

"Itu karena gen dari Ayahku lebih dominan daripada gen Ibuku, namun kekuatan Youkai yang merupakan warisan ibuku akan keluar jika aku sedang dalam keadaan emosi" ucap Rize menjelaskan

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, walaupun sebagian besar penjelasan Rize membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing mengingat ia terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna penjelasan seperti itu, namun ia pintar dalam hal Ramen dan pertarungan

"Baiklah, Ayo Rize-chan kita keluar kamar, ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan kepadamu" ucap Naruto dan menarik lengan Rize dan berjalan keluar kamarnya

Setelah keluar Kamar bersama Rize, Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya berharap mendapati seorang remaja berambut dark-silver yang merupakan teman seapartemennya itu, ia akhirnya mendapati seorang remaja bersurai Dark-silver sedang mencuci muka di wastafel

"Yoo Vali! Ohayou" ucap Naruto menyapa Vali

Merasa ada yang memanggil Nama tampannya, Vali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal Suara, ia lalu melihat Naruto yang menyapanya sambil memegang tangan seorang gadis ungu disamping remaja pirang itu

"Hn, Ohayou.. Ngomong ngomong bagaimana malam indahmu Naruto?" ucap Vali

Naruto kembali kesal dengan ucapan Vali yang terkesan blak blakan, ia hanya bisa menahan kesal pada Pemuda kepala perak itu, sementara Rize hanya menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tengah memerah malu karena tahu maksud ucapan Vali

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Azazel, Dasar kepala perak sialan!" ucap Naruto kesal sampai ia lupa tujuannya untuk memperkenalkan Rize dengan Vali

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Duren Bego!, ngomong ngomong siapa Nama gadis disampingmu itu?"

"Oh ya Aku hampir lupa, Rize-chan Perkenalkan dia adalah Vali, teman seapartemenku, dan kau kepala perak, perkenalkan gadis disampingku ini adalah Kamishiro Rize" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan keduanya

"Salam Kenal Vali-san" ucap Rize ramah sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Vali

"Hn, Salam kenal!"

"Baiklah Kalau begitu, Rize-chan, sebaiknya kau membersihkan badanmu dikamar mandi, aku akan memasakkan sarapan pagi kita" ucap Naruto

"Emang Naruto-kun bisa memasak?" Tanya Rize dan dibalas anggukan dari sang Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

Kini diruang makan Apartemen Naruto dan Vali, terlihat tiga sosok remaja yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya mengisi energi untuk melakukan hal yang berguna nantinya

Terlihat Naruto menggunakan seragam sekolahnya karena hari ini ia sekolah, dan Vali mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau tua dengan jaket berwarna hitam serta celana panjang hitam, sedangkan Rize? Kini ia menggunakan T-shirt putih dan celana Jeans biru yang merupakan milik dari Naruto, karena semua pakaiannya habis dilalap api

Mungkin ada yang berpikir Kenapa Rize memakai pakaian Normal seperti itu bukannya memakai seragam sekolah, itu karena Naruto menyuruhnya untuk tidak masuk sekolah dulu, karena fisiknya agak lemah akibat pertarungan Rize dengan beberapa Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis itu

"Huaah! Kenyang nya!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak mengembung, terlihat dimeja makannya tiga mangkok yang sudah kosong tak berisi

Vali dan Rize hanya bisa sweatdrop ria melihat porsi makan Naruto yang agak melebihi batas itu, bayangkan saja?, rata rata orang hanya bisa makan satu mangkok penuh, sedangkan remaja pirang itu bahkan tiga mangkok

"Tak kusangka Naruto-kun penggila Ramen!" ucap Rize melihat mangkok Bekas makan Naruto yang ternyata isinya adalah Ramen walaupun sudah habis dimakan oleh remaja Uzumaki itu

"Akupun sama denganmu Rize-san, entah kenapa Naruto suka sekali dengan terigu kriting itu" ucap Vali

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya kau menghina Ramen Kepala Perak! Kau tahu Ramen adalah makana paling enak didunia!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Ya ya ya, Kau dan Terigu itu" ucap Vali

Naruto lalu beranjak dari ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya hendak mengambil tasnya, sedangkan Vali berjalan kearah ruang keluarga hendak menonton acara Tv yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya, dan Rize terlihat sedang bersih bersih entah itu menyapu ataupun yang lain

"Nee Vali?, Tolong jaga Rize untukku ya!, jika kau berbuat macam macam dengannya..." ucap Naruto hendak keluar apartemen untuk berangkat sekolah dan ia menggantungkan ucapannya, "maka wajah tampanmu akan kubuat seperti aspal!" ucap Naruto sambip memamerkan tangannya yang dilapisi oleh api

Vali hanya acuh terhadap Pemuda Uzumaki itu, menurutnya ancamannya tadi kurang greget, setidaknya berikan ancaman yang gregetlah, Iblis panggang contohnya, Hah?

"Hati hati di jalan, Naruto-kun!" ucap Rize hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dari Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan apartemen

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, seperti biasa, Alunan lagu yang enak serta suasana tenang seperti ini membuatku sedikit bersemangat untuk menjalani hari yang membosankan ini!"

Kini Naruto sedang bersantai diatap sekolah, ia duduk dengan santainya sambil menatap awan putih yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin

'Drrrtt'

Merasakan Ponselnya bergetar, Naruto lalu mengambil Ponsel dari sakunya, ia lalu membuka Lockscreen Ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya

"Azazel? Tumben dia mengirim sebuah pesan kepadaku" gumam Naruto lalu menyentuh layar ponselnya sehingga ponselnya membuka Pesan yang dikirim oleh Azazel

:: ::

To : Uzumaki Naruto

From : Azazel

Subject : ?

Naruto... Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu, aku mendapat informasi dari Grigori bahwa ada seorang malaikat jatuh yang bekerja sama dengan seorang iblis liar di sebuah gedung tua agak jauh dari sekolahmu

mereka berniat untuk meluluh lantakkan daerah disekitar itu dan membunuh tiap Manusia yang ada disekitar gedung tua itu

Kau bisa membersihkannya bukan? Untuk bayaran, tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkannya

:: ::

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pesan dari Azazel, kali ini ia bisa berdansa dengan beberapa malaikat jatuh dan Iblis liar yang berniat untuk melakukan hal buruk

"Hmm... Pekerjaan yang menggiurkan!" gumam Naruto lalu beranjak dari balkon yang ia duduki dan berjalan meninggalkan atap

.

.

.

.

 **06:30 PM**

"Jadi ini gedung tua yang dikatakan Azazel?"

Malam hari itu, Naruto sudah tiba di gedung yang dikatakan Azazel, ia menatap gedung itu, dilihatnya gedung yang sudah tua serta beberapa tanaman yang merambat di dinding gedung itu

Naruto kini tengah memakai pakaian yang terlihat normal, ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan dilapisi Hoodie yang ia kenakan, dan juga celana jeans hitam panjang, ia lalu berjalan memasuki gedung itu

"Hoii, keluarlah kalian!" teriak Naruto seolah memanggil seseorang

Dari balik dinding, tiba tiba keluarlah sesosok Malaikat jatuh serta Iblis liar yang memiliki fisik seperti gorilla namun memiliki kepala seperti babi

"Yoo! Kupikir siapa, ternyata hanya seorang bocah berambut pirang yang lemah!"

"Hei Anak muda! Kau mau memberikan nyawamu kepada Kami?"

Ucapan ucapan dari dua makhluk itu membuat Naruto memutarkan matanya bosan, ayolah? Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau memberikan nyawanya secara gratis bukan?

"Kau banyak omong ternyata! Bagaimana jika kita bertarung, siapa yang tewas maka ia yang kalah!" ucap Naruto mencoba membuat tiga makhluk itu emosi

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Seketika muncul sepuluh bunshin yang berada disekitar Naruto, malaikat jatuh dan iblis hanya memandang Naruto heran, bagaimana manusia didepannya ini bisa membelah diri?

"Kalian semua alihkan perhatian kedua Malaikat jatuh itu, sementara aku akan menghabisi kepala babi itu" ucap Naruto dan langsung melesat ke target masing masing

'Duuugg!'

Pukulan yang hendak naruto layangkan kearah iblis berwajah babi tadi dengan mudahnya ditahan okeh sang iblis, Iblsi itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan yang membuat Naruto muak

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku Bocah!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" Naruto lalu menancapkan kunai yang sudah ditempelkan kertas peledak ke lengan sang iblis yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, laku Naruto menendang iblis itu hinga ia terpental

'Duaaagg!'

'Blaaaarr!'

Ledakan pun terjadi di tempat iblis itu terpental, Naruto lalu melirik kearah sepuluh bunshinnya yang sedang menyerang Malaikat jatuh yang membuatnya kewalahan, namun perhatian Naruto teralihkan setelah mendengar suara dari arah ledakan tadi

"Akan kubunuh kau, Manusia Rendahan!" dari kepulan asap bekas dari ledakan tadi, munculah iblis yang Naruto serang tadi, terlihat beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat serangan Naruto

"Kau masih hidup juga ya? Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita, kepala Babi!" ucap Naruto lantang

Mereka berdua (Naruto dan Iblis) langsung melesat satu sama lain dengan serangan yang berbeda

'Traaaanngg!'

Suara dentingan benda tajam terdengar dari keduanya, Terlihat Naruto menangkis serangan dengan kunainya dari kuku sang Iblis yang bisa dibilang tajam dan mengerikan, Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang dan kembali melesat kearah Iblis tadi

Naruto lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah kepala babi sang iblis, Namun iblis tadi menghindar dengan mengesampingkan kepalanya dan berbalik menyerang Naruto dengan kukunya yang tajam

'Swuuusshh!'

Melihat sebuah serangan yang melayang kearahnya membuat Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung melompat kesamping sehingga serangan iblis tadi hanya mengenai angin

"Sekarang giliranku! **Doton : Doryuuso!** " ucap Naruto lantang dan membuat handseal laku menemperlkannya ketanah, dari tanah itu, muncul naga yang terbuat dari tanah melesat cepat kearah iblis tadi

'Braaaakkk!'

"Aaaarrrggghh!" erang iblis tadi terkena serangan Naruto, ia terpental beberapa meter akibat serangan naga yang terbuat dari Tanah milik Naruto

"Saatnya membuatmu menjadi Iblis panggang!" ucap Naruto lalu ia membuat handseal

" **Katon : Endan!** "

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, keluar api panas dari tiupan mulut Naruto dan api yang siap membakar apa saja itu melesat kearah Iblis tadi, merasa tak ada harapan lagi, iblis itu hanya pasrah

"Aaaarrrggghh!" teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari iblis yang terkena serangan dari Naruto, terlihat ia terbakar api hasil dari jutsu Naruto, dan akhirnya iblis itupun lenyap tak menyisakan apapun

Naruto lalu melirik kearah para Bunshinnya, dilihatnya kesepuluh bunshinnya sudah membuat Malaikat jatuh itu terdesak, kini Malaikat jatuh itu terlihat terpojok dengan tangan serta kakinya ditancapkan kunai yang menembus kedinding sehingga malaikat jatuh itu tak bisa apa apa dan hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan

"Cepat habisi dia!" perintah Naruto, dan pada akhirnya, Para Bunshin pun membakar malaikat jatuh itu dengan api milik mereka sehingga malaikat jatuh itu lenyap tak tersisa

Para bunshin pun menghilang meninggalkan asap putih dan Naruto pun berjalan keluar gedung itu karena telah menyelesaikan misinya dan hendak menagih gaji dari Azazel, namun tiba tiba lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncuk di sana dan menampilkan kelompok ORC

Mereka semua terkejut melihat tempat itu, ada beberapa bekas ledakan serta dinding yang retak serta hangus seperti terkena api, Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dan hendak membuak pintu gedung itu

'Kriieeet'

Kelompok ORC yang mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang terkesan terdengar seperti terbuka itu mengalihkan semua perhatiannya kearah asal suara, didapati oleh mata mereka seorang remaja berambut pirang yang memakai Hoodie hendak meninggalkan gedung itu

"Naru! Apa itu kau?" kini Rias membuka suara mencoba bertanya pada sosok yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka itu

Naruto hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Rias, ia lebih memilih diam daripada berdebat dengan gadis yang sudah melukai hatinya itu, dan pada akhirnya ia pergi berlari meninggalkan kelompok ORC yang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran

'Naru? Apa kau benar benar membenci Onee-chan mu ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi denganku, si Author bego dengan update chapter terbaru dari Fic yang berjudul **New Line**

Pada Chapter ini sudah dijelaskan tentang diri Rize yang sebenarnya, dan jika masih ada yang rada bingung maka akan saya jelaskan disini

Rize itu merupakan anak dari hubungan antara Youkai Rubah (bukan berarti Yasaka ya) dan Manusia, kedua orang tuanya mati melindunginya, dan kenapa auranya mirip seperti Manusia? Itu karena Gen dari Ayahnya lebih Dominan daripada Ibunya, untuk kekuatannya ia dapatkan dari Ibunya yang merupakan sorang Youkai Rubah merah (ini hanyalah karangan saya)

Dan jika ada yang berpikir sifat Naruto itu Gray, maka jawabanku adalah benar, karena disini Naruto tidak menuntut balas apa yang Rias dan Issei lakukan sehingga membuat hatinya Terluka, ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan mengacuhkannya saja, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Naruto bisa menjadi Dark

Dan aku butuh persetujuan dari Reader-san semua, bagaimana jika aku mengambil chara anime lain untuk dijadikan pair Naruto, contohnya Kurumi dari Anime Date a Live, Wendy Marvell dari Fairy Tail, dan lain sebagainya

Dan yang bertanya apakah Rize merupakan salah satu Pair Naru, kita ikuti saja kelanjutan Fic ini, namun jika dilihat dari reaksi percakapan dari Naruto maupun Rize, mungkin kalian bisa menduganya bukan?

Dan untuk balasan Review yang Non-Login :

 **Ren Asbhel :** akan kuusahakan :v

 **Hidetoshi :** soal pair kayaknya bukan OC, liat aja deh kedepannya kayak mana :v

 **DAMARWULAN** : soal yang ngebunuh Kokobibir, 70% Naruto dan Vali, kalau Issei kayaknya enggak, soalnya Dicanon aja dia udah kewalahan tuh lawan sikeriput :v :v

 **Vale64 :** thx saran Pairnya, Kurumi ya? Tuh Chara favorit ane :v :v, untuk sementara ane tamvung dulu

 **Guest :** soal Rize, Chapter ini sudah terungkap :D

 **Fahri :** thx sarannya akan kuusahakan!

 **Aeolia :** ane gak bisa kasih jadwa kapan update tiap Chapternya, yang jelas kalau chapter terbaru udah siap di Update, ane langsung update aja, Thx pujiannya :D

 **d :** hehe maaf kalau agak lebay, tapi tak apa jika minat bacanya hilang, itu memang resiko sebagai seorang Author, jika fic nya jelek maka Yang baca dikit :v

 **Guest :** Rossweise dan Kuroka? Kayaknya enggak deh walaupun mereka Jones :v :v

 **the ereaser :** hehe baru kali ini ane dapet Flame dari orang tak dikenal dan tanpa Login lagi :v :v, maaf kalo ane banyak omong, fic buatan ane memang menyedihkan tapi anda lebih menyedihkan karena hanya bisa mengejek karya orang lain, saya anak setan? Alangkah bodohnya kau! Aku ini anak manusia lah :v

Dan untuk yang review **Lanjut Gan**! Semacamnya, ini udah Lanjut :v

Kayaknya cuma segini aja deh bacotanku, Thx buat yang udah Fav maupun Follow fic buatanku, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

 **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!**


	11. Misi dan Pengintaian

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku tidak mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto, Highschool DxD, Tokyo Ghoul beserta Chara yang ada disana, aku hanya meminjam beberapa bagian untuk kelangsungan Fic bodoh milikku ini

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan Lime ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Mini-Harem aja ya?)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Friendly!Vali, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Kalian, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Dan untuk para Reader dan Silent-Reader :v maupun Reviewer yang setia membaca tulisanku yang gaje ini, Selamat Membaca dan semoga memuaskan!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **Opening Song : UNLIMITS - Cascade (Recommended by Me)**

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang lebar sejauh mata memandang

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di padang rumput yang indah itu, terlihat didepan Naruto, Vali dan Rize melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

 **Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta**

Gambar berganti, Terlihat Naruto duduk dikursi dan berhadapan kearah jendela kamarnya sambil memandang bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Machi wa kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita**

Gambar kembali berganti memperlihatkan Rias yang berdiri didepan Jendela klub ORC sambil memandangi bulan yang terang dimalam hari

 **Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto dan Rize duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menatap sunset di sebuah pantai yang indah

 **Tsunagatte Karamatte**

Dan berganti menjadi kelompok ORC yang berdiri tanpa bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Tadoritsuita yo hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara**

Lalu gambar berganti memperlihatkan Kokabiel yang duduk disebuah singgasana sambil menyeringai dan dikawal oleh para malaikat jatuh serta beberapa Iblis yang bersekutu dengannya

 **Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare iwa wo oyoide yuku**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali dan Rize bergerak menyerang para Malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak didepan mereka yang siap untuk bertempur

 **Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Naruto dengan serangan kuat nan cepat kearah Kokabiel yang dengan mudah menghalau setiap serangan Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto, dan Rize yang duduk disebuah tebing tinggi diujung pantai sambil memandang matahari yang hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Rize yang memeluk Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu, Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan wajah memerah, sementara Vali hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk di sekitar

Latar pun menjadi gelap, dan kembali terang dan menampilkan Sebuah Tulisan berwarna merah gelap, dan tulisan itu adalah "New Line!"

 **\- Chapter 10 :** **Misi dan Pengintaian**

"heeh! Kenapa selalu ada dia sih?!"

Pada malam itu, tepatnya disebuah jembatan yang dialiri sungai dibawahnya, terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang berbaring dengan santainya, merasakan angin malam yang sejuk

Perasaannya kini sedang kesal, ia selalu saja bertemu dengan gadis merah itu, ia benar benar kesal dengannya, setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis merah itu padanya yeng telah membuatnya sakit, tapi malah gadis itu kembali lagi mengusik kehidupannya

"menyebalkan sekali!" gumam remaja pirang itu yang sekarang kita sebut dengan nama Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Uzumaki

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang menghampiri Naruto, penampilannya pun cukup aneh, dengan warna rambut hitam namun berwarna pirang dibagian depannya, merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya, membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang

"yoo! Naruto" sapa sosok itu

Naruto hanya menatap datar sosok dibelakangnya itu, kini ia bangkit berdiri menghadap sosok itu dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah sosok itu hendak meminta sesuatu

"mana Bayarannya, Azazel?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Azazel tadi hanya tertawa pelan, menurutnya sikap Naruto kini sedikit berbeda, biasanya dia agak berisik dan menjengkelkan, namun kini Naruto langsung to the point tanpa ada basa basi

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau terlihat sedang kesal, apa ada masalah? Atau mungkin Vali menganggumu?" Tanya Azazel

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah, mungkin saja sedikit berbicara dengan gubernur itu bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya, ia lalu menatap Azazel yang membuat Azazel Risih

"Oi! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau tahu? Kau seperti seseorang yang sudah berubah haluan saja!" Ejek Azazel lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Siapa juga yang berubah haluan! Dasar Gubernur Mesum!"

Azazel lalu tertawa, ia benar benar senang mempunyai teman seperti Naruto, biasanya ia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang formal yang membuatnya sedikit agak risih

sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, bisa bisanya Azazel malah tertawa setelah mendapatkan Ejekan yang bisa dibilang Menusuk itu

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aku senang mempunyai teman sepertimu, kau tahu? Aku ini seorang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh, sebagai Gubernur pastinya aku selalu berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan" ucap Azazel berceloteh ria

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ceritamu, cepat berikan aku bayarannya Azazel, aku ini ingin pulang dan bersantai ria" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan kepada Azazel

Azazel hanya mendengus sebal, ternyata ceritanya tidak didengarkan atau lebih tepatnya diacuhkan oleh Naruto, ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya mencoba mencari selembaran uang disana, setelah didapat,ia lalu menyodorkannya kearah Naruto

Naruto lalu mengambil uang yang disodorkan oleh Azazel,ia lalu menghitung uang itu dengan cepat layaknya seorang karyawan bank, ia lalu tersenyum puas

"Arigatou Azazel!, senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu" ucap Naruto tersenyum senang

"Sudah hentikan ucapan tak berguna itu, cepatlah pulang, kuyakin Vali dan Gadis ungu itu pasti sudah menunggumu" ucap Azazel acuh

Naruto sempat terkejut saat Azazel mengatakan 'Gadis Ungu' yang ia duga adalah Rize, apa Azazel mengenalnya? Naruto yang penasaran lalu bertanya pada Azazel

"Kau mengenal Rize?"

"Aku tadi mengunjungi Apartemenmu, dan disana hanya ada Vali dan gadis ungu yang kau panggil Rize itu, ya hanya obrolan ringan dengan Vali lalu aku pergi keluar dari apartemen itu" ucap Azazel

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel di bawah jembatan sendirian disana

.

.

.

.

"Huaaah! Malam yang sunyi bukan?"

"Ya, Kau benar sekali Bos!"

Kini disebuah gang, Naruto dan satu Bunshinnya berjalan pulang kearah apartemen mereka, Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan santai sambil menikmati lagu dari headsetnya sementara Bunshinnya membawa barang belanjaannya, untungnya malam itu sepi, jika tidak, pasti mereka akan terkejut melihat kedua manusia yang mirip atau bahkan sama yang sedang berjalan santai

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, Naruto lalu memegang knop pintu apartemennya lalu memutarnya dan mendorongnya sambil mengucapkan..

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! Naruto-kun"

Naruto lalu menyuruh Bunshinnya menaruh barang belanjaannya kedapur lalu ia menghilangkan bunshinnya, ia lalu menoleh kesegala arah, ia merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan yang ada diapartemen ini, Dimana Vali?

"Dimana Vali?, Rize-chan"

"Itu dia!"

Naruto lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Rize, setelah melihat Vali, Naruto sweatdrop, bagaimana tidak?, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tampan milik Vali berubah menjadi kusam kusut bagaikan baju belum disetrika

"kenapa dia?"

"entahlah Naruto-kun, tetapi setelah mengobrol dengan seseorang berambut pirang sebagian saja yang tadi bertamu, seketika itu wajah Vali-san menjadi seperti itu"

Naruto lalu menghampiri Vali yang tengah duduk disofa, ia lalu memegang bahu remaja berambut silver itu yang membuat Vali menolehkan wajahnya kearah seseorang yang memegang bahunya itu

"kau tidak apa apa?, Vali?"

Wajah Vali kembali suram dengan aura suram dibelakang kepalanya, ia lalu menunduk membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran, apa yang terjadi hingga membuat manusia tampan ini menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.."

"Ya, Ya?"

"Aku.."

"Cepetan ngomong Baka!"

"aku disuruh Azazel untuk sekolah di Kuoh Academy!"

"heh?"

Naruto cengo sebentar mendengar ucapan Vali, sekolah katanya?, itu menyenangkan bukan?, kenapa wajahnya sampai kusut begitu ketika disuruh Azazel untuk sekolah?, bukankah remaja seumurannya memang pantas untuk bersekolah?

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau sekolah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Vali yang tengah menunduk

"Apa kata dunia jika Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa harus mengikuti sekolah, aku ini kuat, sekolah hanya akan membuang buang waktuku saja, dan juga aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman sekolah sebelumnya Naruto, itu membuatku agak malu!"

Naruto sweatdrop ria, jadi itu alasan kenapa wajah Vali menjadi seperti ini?, Naruto lalu kembali memegang bahu Vali hendak menasihatinya bak seorang ayah kepada anaknya, Hah?

"Dengarkan aku vali, kau itu tampan, kuat, dan hebat, namun untuk remaja seumuran dirimu, kau juga harus sekolah, bukankah sudah pekerjaan seorang anak untuk bersekolah dan belajar?"

"oii oii, aku ini bukan anakmu!, dan berhentilah menceramahiku seperti itu!" ucap Vali dengan Kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ganbatte!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah Vali sambil nyengir lebar disertai kilauan dari giginya mengingatkan kita dengan sesorang berambut mangkok di Konoha, Vali hanya mendengus kesal

'Kurasa kau ada benarnya Naruto, namun itu tetap saja akan membuatku kesal'

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Skip Time**

Hari kini kambali berganti, setelah melewati malam yang sedikit suram bagi Vali, dan menyenangkan bagi Naruto dan Rize, dan berganti menjadi pagi yang indah, cahaya matahari yang mengandung vitamin D sangat bagus untuk remaja seumuran mereka yang sedang berangkat sekolah

"Ne Vali, Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan seragam sekolah itu"

"Urusai Naruto!"

"tapi kau memang sangat cocok, Vali-san"

"Arigatou pujiannya, Rize"

Naruto mendengus kesal, bisa bisanya Vali kesal dengan pujiannya, sedangkan pujian dari Rize, ia malah berterima kasih, bukankah itu aneh? Namun itu tidaklah aneh bagi mereka bertiga

"oii Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

Ucapan Vali membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya, sangat jarang Vali memasang ekspresi serius seperti itu, biasanya ia hanya memasang ekspresi bosan, santai, atau malah menjengkelkan bagi Naruto

"hn, apa?"

"Azazel semalam berbicara kepadaku, akhir akhir ini ada seseorang yang sering membantai Iblis liar maupun malaikat jatuh yang membangkang, identitasnya masih belum diketahui oleh ketiga Fraksi, Azazel menyuruhku dan juga menyuruhmu untuk mencari siapa dia sebenarnya"

Naruto kini mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Vali, sementara gadis cantik yang berada diantara kedua remaja laki laki itu hanya diam, menurutnya pembicaraan keduanya tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya

"Hontou? Ini akan menjadi misi yang menarik, apa dia sudah menyiapkan bayarannya" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar yang membuat Vali sweatdrop

"untuk sementara kesampingkan dulu masalah bayaran yang akan diberikan Azazel, kita harus menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu" ucap Vali sambil bersidekap dada

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan kearah sekolah dengan diringi obrolan yang disertai candaan yang menghibur ketiganya, tanpa terasa, mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi

"jadi ini sekolahnya?, bukankah dulunya ini sekolah khusus perempuan?, berarti disini lebih banyak perempuan daripada Laki laki" ucap Vali memandang sekolah barunya sambil mengomentari tentang sekolahnya

"kurasa Azazel menyuruhmu untuk sekolah disini agar kau bisa menjadi harem king, mengingat wajah tampanmu yang membuat para gadis terpana" ucap Naruto sweatdrop sambil memandang gadis gadis yang tengah manatap wajah vali dengan wajah yang memerah merona

"ya kau benar, Naruto-kun" ucap Rize membenarkan

Di sisi lain, kini para anggota ORC hendak berjalan ke gedung sekolah, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Naruto yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang remaja dan juga seorang gadis yang berambut ungu

Rias dan juga Akeno yang merasakan aura kuat dari sesosok remaja yang bersama Naruto itu membuat keduanya bergumam pelan, "Hakuryuukou!", sementara anggota lain yang mendengar suara gumaman dari Buchou serta Fuku-Buchou nya membuat mereka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"apa ada sesuatu dari Naruto serta mereka Buchou" ucap Issei yang bertanya disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya yaitu Kiba, Koneko, dan juga Asia

"Issei, remaja berambut perak yang bersama Naruto itu adalah Hakuryuukou, sang Kaisar naga putih" ucap Rias menjelaskan

'Sejak kapan Naru berteman dengan Hakuryuukou' Batin Rias

" **dia sudah datang rupanya, kau dan dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi rival dan bertarung, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati hati dengannya, Aibou"** ucap Ddraig pada Issei yang membuat Issei mengangguk dengan cepat

Mereka semua (anggota ORC) lalu menghampiri Naruto dkk yang ssedang berjalan kearah Gedung sekolah, setelah berhenti didepan depan Naruto dkk, mereka lalu menatap Vali dengan tatapan tajam

"ada apa kau datang kesini Hakuryuukou, jika kau ingin bertarung dengan Issei, maka kusarankan kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghabisimu" ucap Rias dengan nada tajam yang tidak membuat Vali takut sama sekali

"hoi hoi! Seenaknya saja kau berbicara dasar Cabai merah!, aku kesini karena ingin sekolah, lagipula jika kulihat, Sekiryuutei sekarang masih terlalu lemah untuk melawanku, itu hanya membuat Nafsu bertarungku berkurang saja" Ucap Vali dengan nada mengejek yang membuat perempatan muncul didahi Rias, Issei hanya menggeram marah atas ejekan Vali, Kiba lalu memegang bahu Issei agar Issei dapat meredakan emosinya

"Naruto apa mereka temanmu?" ucap Vali menoleh kearah naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang dituju kepada remaja berambut pirang itu, "Entahlah, aku bingung menjawab iya atau tidak" ucap Naruto

Semua Anggota ORC terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, Naruto bingung? Apa Naruto lupa dengan teman temannya sendiri? Atau ada alasan khusus sehingga Naruto berucap seperti itu

"Na-Naru, apa kau sebegitu marah pada kami?' ucap Rias lirih yang masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto

"Vali? Apakah aku bisa curhat sebentar disini?"

"itu terserah padamu Durian, selama telingaku tidak sakit mendengarnya maka kau mempunyai hak atas itu"

"huuftt..." Naruto membuang Nafas perlahan, wajahnya ia tundukkan kearah bawah yang membuat anggota ORC penasaran, setelah itu Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Tajam satu persatu anggota ORC

"dengarkan aku Gremory-san, Himejima-san serta anggota ORC semuanya..."

"Kumohon berhentilah mengejarku, aku ini ingin hidup dengan tenang dan melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, cobalah mengerti, apa kau puas setelah membuat hatiku hancur atas perlakuanmu dan sekarang kau mencoba kembali membujukku agar kembali ke ORC, Yang benar saja!" Kini Emosi Naruto sedikit bertambah

"Melihatmu saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit, Gremory-san, tolong pergi dari hadapan kami dan jangan lagi menganggu kehidupanku, pergilah!" ucap Naruto dengan keras yang membuat anggota ORC kaget

'Kau berubah Naru'

"B-Baiklah kami pergi Naru,,, dan kau Hakuryuukou, jika kau berbuat hal yang mencurigakan di daerah sini, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku yang akan pertama kali membunuhmu" ucap Rias agak sedih saat Naruto mengusirnya lalu pergi bersama anggotanya meninggalkan mereka Bertiga, Naruto, Vali, dan Rize

"haah!, dia berbicara seolah dia bisa mengalahkanku saja, lebih dari sepuluh tahun baginya untuk mengalahkanku dengan mudah" ucap Vali dengan sombongnya yang membuat Naruto jijik

Beralih Kepada Rize, kini ia penasaran dengan hubungan antara Rias Gremory yang merupakan senpainya dan Naruto, apa mereka ada hubungan dekat? Atau malah ada suatu kejadian dimana Naruto membenci senpainya

"Naruto-kun?"

"hn, ada apa Rize-chan?"

"apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Rias-senpai?"

"hmm, Gimana ya..? bisa dibilang iya, namun akan sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan, lebih baik jangan membicarakan hal itu, itu hanya membuatku sakit"

Rize hanya mengangguk, namun ia masih penasaran dengan hubungan atara Rias dengan Naruto, mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan kearah gedung sekolah, dan akhirnya Naruto dan Rize berjalan kearah kelasnya sementara Vali berjalan kearah ruangan kepala sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada dikelasnya, terlihat ia sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh senseinya, wajahnya sedikit suram mengingat ia terlalu bodoh dalam hal pelajaran namun jenius dalam hal pertarungan

"Minna-san, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, Kazuki-san bisa memasuki kelas"tiba tiba ucap sang Sensei yang mengajar dikelas itu

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan seorang remaja berambut silver dengan seragam kuoh yang terlihat cocok ditubuhnya yang ramping, wajahnya yang tampan disertai iris mata berwarna biru es yang membuat semua gadis yang ada di kelas itu terpana

'Baru kali ini aku ditatap seperti itu oleh para gadis gadis' batin Vali Nista

"Namaku Kazuki Akira, Kesukaanku belum ku ketahui, begitu juga dengan ketidak sukaanku, hobiku belum ada, cita citaku masih belum terfikirkan, Salam kenal!" ucap Vali memperkenalkan diri dengan santainya, semua siswa hanya sweatdrop dengan perkenalan Vali, namun berbeda dengan para Siswi, mereka terlihat memandangi Vali dengan tatapan Beringas, Hah?

"KYAAA~! KAZUKI-KUN!"

"APA KAU MAU MENJADI PACARKU?!"

"KAZUKI-KUN TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Teriak para siswi dengan gaje tingkat atas, Rize yang duduk disebelah Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, sementara Naruto?, ia terlihat tertawa tertahan melihat keadaan Vali sekarang, memakai nama palsu, menjadi populer dikelas, dan perkenalan yang mengingatkannya dengan Senseinya dimasa ia masih menjadi Genin di Konoha

"hmmpp... K-Kau terbaik, Kazuki-san" gumam Naruto sambil menahan tawanya

"kalau begitu, Kazuki-san dapat duduk dibelakang Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap Sensei itu lalu Naruto mengangkat tangannya, vali lalu berjalan kebangku yang ada dibelakang Naruto

"Salam kenal Kazuki-san, hehe.." ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawanya, Vali hanya menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah menertawainya

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita Lanjutkan pelajarannya, tolong buka Buku pelajaran kalian" ucap sang Sensei yang mengajari kelas itu diikuti oleh para siswa yang membuka buku pelajarannya

.

.

.

."Hari yang menyenangkan bukan?"

Sore itu, Naruto dan Rize terlihat duduk di balkon yang sudah disediakan diatap sekolah, mereka menikmati waktu istirahatnya disana, sebenarnya bukan istirahat sih, soalnya hari ini sudah sore dan mereka masih berada disekolah, Naruto yang sedang mendengarkan musik, dan Rize yang sedang memakan bento buatannya tadi pagi

"Rize-chan, dimana Vali?"

"entahlah Naruto-kun, aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah"

"hoii Naruto! Rize!... Hosh!"

Rize dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara yang diduga adalah Vali, di pintu atap itu, terlihat Vali berjalan kearah naruto dan Rize denga wajah yang agak kusut yang membuat Naruto heran

"Vali, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"jangan panggil aku Vali jika disekolah!"

"jadi kau menyukai nama barumu heh? Baiklah kalau begitu KAZUKI-san" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek sambil menekan nama baru Vali

"Ternyata kalian berduaan disini seperti orang pacaran saja, aku mencari kalian sampai keliling sekolah loh " ucap Vali sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya yang bercucuran Keringat

"hoii!,, kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucap Naruto menyangkal perkataan Vali, sementara Rize hanya mengangguk ragu dengan wajah yang memerah

Vali hanya acuh, ia lalu berjalan kepinggir atap itu hendak memandangi pemandangan rumah rumah dari atap sekolah, setelah itu matanya berhenti melihat gadis yang tadi pagi memarahinya serta dengan anggotanya sedang berjalan dengan dua orang gadis berambut biru dan coklat yang memakai jubah berwarna putih serta sesuatu berada dipunggung kedua orang itu dan benda itu sepertinya diperban, hah?

"oii Naruto, coba lihat itu!"

Mendengar Vali yang berujar cukup keras, membuat Naruto menghampirinya, Vali lalu menunjuk kearah kedua gadis tadi, Naruto lalu menatap kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran

"Siapa Mereka? Auranya berbeda dengan iblis"

"Mereka sepertinya utusan dari Gereja, namun yang membuatku bingung, kenapa mereka sedang bersama para Iblis, itu sangat aneh bukan?" ucap Vali sambil terus memperhatikan anggota ORC dan keuda utusan gereja itu

"Vali, bagaimana jika kita ikuti saja mereka, sepertinya ada hal yang menarik nantinya" ucap Naruto menoleh kearah Vali, sementara Vali hanya mengangguk kecil

Naruto lalu berbalik dan menghadap kearah Rize, "Rize-chan, bisakah kau pulang lebih awal tanpa kami?, saat ini kami berdua masih ada urusan" ucap Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"huufftt... baiklah tapi jangan terlalu kemalaman ya?" ucap Rize dengan cemberut yang membuat naruto sedikit memerah melihat wajah Rize yang menurutnya sih imut, heh?

Rize lalu berjalan kearah pintu atap dan pergi pulang, naruto lalu memegang bahu Vali, "Yosh! Saatnya pengintaian!" ucap Naruto lalu mereka berdua melompat dari atap gedung itu ke suatu tempat

'swuuussshhh!'

.

.

.

.

"Oi Vali, yang benar saja!, mereka sepertinya terlihat seperti hendak bertarung"

"Kau berisik sekali Naruto!, lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan"

Kini Naruto dan Vali sedang berada disebuah pohon hendak bersembunyi dari kedua gadis utusan gereja dan para anggota ORC yang terlihat sedang bertarung, Naruto dan Vali menekan aura mereka agar supaya tidak dapat dirasakan oleh mereka

Dilihat dengan mata mereka berdua, Kedua utusan gereja itu sedang bertarung dengan dua orang anggota ORC yang Naruto ketahui namanya adalah Issei yang merupakan rival Vali dan satu lagi adalah Kiba yang merupakan seorang pangeran tampan di Kuoh Highschool

Kiba dan Issei terlihat agak terpojok dengan serangan kedua gadis utusan gereja itu, dan Sampai saat Gadis utusan gereja berambut biru hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Kiba, Naruto lalu melemparkan sebuah kunai yang tepat mengenai pedang yang dipegang oleh gadis berambut biru itu sehingga serangannya sedikit meleset dan tidak jadi mengenai Kiba

Merasa ada orang lain yang ikut mencampuri urusannya, membuat Gadis berambut biru itu menoleh keasal Kunai yang dilempar oleh seseorang tadi, "Kalian keluarlah! Atau kalian akan kubunuh" ucapnya agak keras

Semua anggota ORC agak terkejut dengan ucapan Gadis berambut biru tadi, mereka semua tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka semua

"Yah Vali, sepertinya kita ketahuan"

"elu sih bego! Makanya jangan seenaknya ngelempar pisau tumpul itu!"

Akhirnya, kedua remaja itu turun dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kelompok ORC terkejut melihat siapa yang memperhatikan mereka, ternyata Naruto dan hakryuukou yang sedang mengintai mereka

"Domo! Maaf jika membuat kalian terkejut, tapi aku sedikit khawatir jika pangeran sekolah tewas akibat pedangmu itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika para gadis disekolah kehilangan dia" ucap Naruto ngelantur yang membuat Vali sweatdrop

"kau.. Irina! ayo Hajar dia"

"baiklah Xenovia!"

Naruto hanya memandang wajah datar melihat kedua gaids utusan gereja itu menyerang mereka yang dia baru tahu namanya adalah Xenovia dan Irina, sementara Vali hanya mengibas ngibaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya

"Merepotkan sekali!, **Doton : Doryuuheki!** "

Disaat Kedua gadis itu hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Vali dan Naruto, tanpa diduga keduanya, Muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah didepan mereka membuat serangan mereka gagal

Naruto dan Vali lalu melompat dan berdiri diatas dinding tanah buatan naruto

"Kalian ini, Setidaknya selesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin"

"Diam kau!"

"Naruto, sepertinya gadis berambut biru itu perlu kita ajari apa itu sopan santun yah?"

"yah, sepertinya begitu"

Dengan kecapatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata biasa, Naruto dan vali melesat kearah Kedua gadis utusan gereja itu hendak melakukan sesuatu, sementara para anggota ORC Terkejut bukan main

'Swuuuussshh!'

.

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi bersamaku dengan update terbaru Fic kacangan yang berjudul **New Line**

Maaf jika Chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan, belakangan ini aku sedikit sibuk sehingga membuat waktu untuk menulis Fic menjadi sedikit, dan juga Hape ku berevolusi menjadi Laptop, jadinya aku perlu beradaptasi dengan laptopku dulu :v

Dan Untuk Chapter kali ini, Vali sangat OOC?, ya, itu benar!, aku suka Sifat Vali yang OOC, Di Fic lain kebanyakan Vali dibuat seolah dia jahat, Padahal menurutku sifatnya itu Gray, tapi ada yang suka dengan sifat Vali di fic ini?

Soal Chara baru yang kubicarakan kemarin, sepertinya ia akan muncul di Chapter depan dan kalian akan tahu siapa dia, dan Maaf kalo saran kalian ada yang tidak dapat kupenuhi nantinya

Dan Balasan Review yang Non-Login :

 **Aa Abis :** Gaje ya? Maaf kalo mengecewakan

 **Miki :** Sepertinya iya, namun sepertinya itu masih lama deh, dan soal Pair, Thc sarannya yah!

 **DAMARWULAN :** Dark Naruto? Untuk saat ini aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu ya :D

 **Kamikaze :** Thx Dukungannya, sangat membantu!

 **Arkadiuz :** Akan kupikirkan dulu deh!

 **Ren Asbhel :** Kaguya? Kayaknya enggak bakal deh :v :v Gomennasai

 **NeryuZ :** Maaf kalo Chap kemaren agak mengecewakan, tapi akan kuusahakan lebih baik lagi!

 **Stone Cold :** Nih Udah Lanjut :v kayaknya kamu seneng ya liat Rias Menderita :v :v, Soal Word, itu sesuai dengan Chapter, Selama ini aku ngetik Cuma Mentok Nyampe 3,5k aja, oke Thx Reviewnya!

 **Fahri :** Kurumi ya, Favorit ane muncul lagi :v :v, Thx sarannya

 **Mr Regi-Sama :** Haha.. Thx pujiannya :D, untuk saran Pair, Thx sarannya, akan kupertimbangkan lagi :D

 **Christian :** Thx Sarannya yah!

 **Taka :** Thx Pujiannya! Soal amarah Naruto kurang nge Feel, maaf deh nanti aku usahain!

 **Fadjar :** Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu yah!

 **Souka 30 :** ini udah lanjut, Sarannya Chara Favorit ane lagi ya :v :v, soal Bijuu Mode, terungkap nanti dichapter depan!

Dan WoW! Aku sangat senang melihat antusias para Review, Thx sarannya, Pujiannya, Kritikannya, dan Flamenya!, tanpa kalian Fic ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus, dan jangan Lupa Untuk RnR ya! Kutunggu dan sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!

Dan satu lagi!

 **Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Selamat Hari lebaran! (udah lewat ya :v)**


	12. Battle! Naruto & Vali vs ORC

**\- Sebelumnya di New Line :**

"kau.. Irina! ayo Hajar dia"

"baiklah Xenovia!"

Naruto hanya memandang wajah datar melihat kedua gadis utusan gereja itu menyerang mereka yang dia baru tahu namanya adalah Xenovia dan Irina, sementara Vali hanya mengibas ngibaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya

"Merepotkan sekali!, **Doton : Doryuuheki!** "

Disaat Kedua gadis itu hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Vali dan Naruto, tanpa diduga keduanya, Muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah didepan mereka membuat serangan mereka gagal

Naruto dan Vali lalu melompat dan berdiri diatas dinding tanah buatan naruto

"Kalian ini, Setidaknya selesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin"

"Diam kau!"

"Naruto, sepertinya gadis berambut biru itu perlu kita ajari apa itu sopan santun yah?"

"yah, sepertinya begitu"

Dengan kecapatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata biasa, Naruto dan vali melesat kearah Kedua gadis utusan gereja itu hendak melakukan sesuatu, sementara para anggota ORC Terkejut bukan main

'Swuuuussshh!'

.

.

.

.

.

 **New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku tidak mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto, Highschool DxD, Tokyo Ghoul beserta Chara yang ada disana, aku hanya meminjam beberapa bagian untuk kelangsungan Fic bodoh milikku ini

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Coming Soon!)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Friendly!Vali, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Kalian, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Dan untuk para Reader dan Silent-Reader :v maupun Reviewer yang setia membaca tulisanku yang gaje ini, Selamat Membaca dan semoga memuaskan!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter 12 : Battle! Naruto & Vali vs ORC**

 **Play Song : Unravel By Ling Tosite Sigure (Recommended)**

'Ctraaaanngg!'

'Duaaagg!'

Sore itu, disebuah sekolah yang bernama Kuoh Highschool, dimana sekolah itu didominasi oleh para Kaum Perempuan, yah tidak aneh karena dulunya sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang di khususkan untuk para perempuan namun telah berganti menjadi sekolah umum

Di salah satu Klub yang bernama Occult Research Club yang bisa kita singkat dengan ORC, atau lebih tepatnya dibelakang klub itu, telah terjadi pertarungan antara para utusan gereja dengan Vali dan Tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto si Ninja penuh kejutan

'Braaakk!'

Di belakang klub itu, terlihat Xenovia terpental akibat tendangan Vali yang kuat tepat mengenai perutnya, sementara Irina Hendak membantu Xenovia telah dihalangi oleh Naruto yang melemparkan kunai yang sudah ditempel kertas peledak kearah Irina

'swussshh!'

Irina dengan cepat menangkis kunai naruto dengan pedangnya, Ia tersenyum pada Naruto namun malah Naruto terlihat menyeringai senang

"senjatamu tidak akan bisa melukaiku!"

"benarkah? Namun kurasa kau salah deh!"

Kunai Naruto yang tadi tertangkis oleh Irina dan tertancap ditanah dekat Irina tiba tiba meledak membuat Irina sedikit bergeser kebelakang akibat ledakan itu, tak melewati kesempatan, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Irina dan melakukan Tendangan kearah Pinggang Irina sehingga Irina terpental kesamping

'duaaagg!'

Beralih ke pertarungan antara vali dan Xenovia, kini terlihat Vali dengan mudahnya menghalau setiap serangan Xenovia yang terlihat membabi buta, Xenovia lalu menebaskan Pedangnya kearah leher Vali secara Horizontal, namun sebelum itu Vali langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Xenovia

"Pedangmu lumayan juga, kurasa pedang milikku cocok untuk bertarung denganmu" ucap Vali dengan santainya, sedetik kemudian disamping Vali muncul lingkaran sihir, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sebuah pedang yang tajam, Vali lalu memegangnya dan mengacungkannya kearah Xenovia

Xenovia lalu kembali melesat kearah Vali dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah Vali secara vertikal, Vali tidak diam saja, ia langsung menahan serangan Xenovia dengan pedangnya

'ctraaangg'

Vali langsung melompat keatas dan hendak menusuk Xenovia dari atas, melihat serangan dari atas, Xenovia melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Vali sehingga serangan Vali gagal mengenainya

Vali kembali melesat kearah Xenovia dan menyerangnya dengan pedangnya, Xenovia kembali menahan serangan Vali dengan pedangnya, tak diam saja, Vali langsung mendorong pedangnya sehingga pertahan Xenovia sedikit melemah, dan Vali langsung menendang Xenovia

'duaaagg!'

Xenovia terpental dan tersungkur didekat Irina, beralih ke dua Remaja pirang dan Silver itu, terlihat Naruto sudah berada di samping vali yang sudah menngembalikan pedangnya dengan lingkaran sihir

"Vali, tak kusangka kau mempunyai sebuah pedang"

"Heh.. keren bukan? aku bingung mau memberi nama apa, namun kurasa nama 'Little One' cocok untuk nama pedangku itu" ucap Vali sambil terus memandangi keuda gadis utusan gereja itu, Naruto Sweatdrop mendengar nama pedang Vali yang ia rasa cukup aneh

'Nama yang aneh, sesuai dengan pemiliknya yang juga terkadang aneh' Batin Naruto nista

Xenovia dan Irina lalu bangkit berdiri setelah terjatuh akibat dua remaja aneh itu, Xenovia menatap tajam keduanya yang tak membuat Naruto maupun Vali takut sama sekali, Vali lalu maju beberapa langkah

"hentikan saja pertarungan ini! Kau hanya akan menjadi cincangan daging jika melawanku" ucap Vali dengan angkuhnya yang membuat Xenovia dan Irina menggeram kesal, sementara Naruto? Ia malah sweatdrop ditempat

"aku tau permasalahan Kalian, Excalibur telah dicuri bukan?" ucap Vali dengan santai yang lagi lagi kembali membuat Xenovia dan Irina terkejut

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya, namun ternyata benar, lagipula kalian berdua bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang Excalibur bukan?, yang dipegang oleh gadis coklat itu adalah Excalibur Mimic dan yang kau pegang itu aku lupa namanya"

Terkejut? Ya itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua gadis utusan gereja itu, mereka tak percaya jika informasi rahasia tentang Excalibur sudah menyebar luas dan melebar kemana mana

"K-kau?!"

"Sudahlah, kami tidak akan menganggu misi kalian yang mencari siapa yang mencuri pedang excalibur itu, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini dan jalani misi kalian" ucap Vali memerintah, Xenovia sedikit marah saat Vali berani beraninya memerintah dirinya, namun Irina memegang bahunya sambil tersenyum kearahnya membuat emosi gadis berambut biru itu mereda

"Kupegang ucapanmu..."

"Kazuki Akira, itu Namaku"

"Kupegang ucapanmu, Kazuki!" ucap Xenovia lalu pergi bersama Irina meninggalkan naruto, Vali beserta anggota ORC yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu bagaikan Bulu kaki yang dibawa angin, hah?

"Yo! Kalian tidak apa-" ucapan Vali terpotong akibat Issei hendak menyerang kedua Remaja itu, Vali langsung melompat kebelakang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga melompat kebelakang

"Oii, Apa yang kau lakuka-"

"Diam kalian! Aku tahu kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang licik" ucap Issei dengan nada agak tinggi, Vali dan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, seenaknya Issei menuduh mereka yang tidak tidak

"Hoi, Santai sa-"

"Diam kau Naruto!, kau sudah berkhianat pada kami, kau yang dulu merupakan bagian kami dan menjadi keluarga dari kami, kau pernah berjanji akan selalu bersama kami, tapi hanya hal sepele kau malah meninggalkan kami, dan kau bersama Hakuryuukou sekarang, kau benar benar-"

"Heh...? Jadi ini balasan kalian selama aku berada di klub bodoh itu heh?" ucap Naruto sambil berpose layaknya orang sedang berpikir

"Ini sangat merepotkan!, Kau tahu itu bukanlah hal sepele yang bisa dibandingkan dengan biji kacang, ini masalah perasaan seseorang yaitu aku sendiri, Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa dicintai"

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan dulu, Mencintai seseorang namun ia lebih mencintai orang lain, Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seperti itu, kau akan mengerti saat kau merasakannya sendiri"

"Dulu kau berjanji akan membawanya kembali kepadaku bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat senang dengan janjimu sampai kupegang erat janji itu, dan puncaknya, kau kembali bersamanya namun kau melakukan sesuatu bersamanya yang membuatku teramat sakit!"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi untuk melupakan kenangan pahit itu, Harapan kosong yang tidak akan pernah kugapai, rasanya ingin aku kubur sedalam dalamnya sampai aku melupakannya, itu saja"

"Dan sekarang? Kau bilang padaku kalau aku Pengkhianat?"

"Dan Kau Rias! Kau jangan diam saja!"

"Jika kau benar benar memang menyukainya? Setidaknya dulu kau tidak memberikanku perlakuan yang lebih yang membuatku salah dalam menilaimu!"

"Gomen.." Lirih Rias

"Gomen Naru... Aku memang menyayangimu... Namun hatiku lebih memilih Issei daripada dirimu... Gomen..." Lirih Rias yang tak dirasanya setitik liquid muncul diujung ekor matanya

"Yah.. Sudah kuduga jawabanmu akan seperti itu"

Issei hanya menggeram kesal, Berbanding terbalik dengan Rias Gremory sang ketua dari klub ORC, hatinya merasa sedih saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaan menyakitkannya, ia memang tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi hatinya lebih memilih Issei karena ialah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pertunangannya beberapa Chapter yang lalu, hah?

Merasa risih dengan curhatan Naruto, Vali mendekati Naruto dan memegang bahu remaja pirang itu, Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah Vali, dilihatnya Vali dengan wajah yang datar dan mulut yang terbuka seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu

"Sudahlah, Aku kesal melihat wajahmu yang sedang curhat itu, ayo pulang, kuyakin Rize sudah menunggu dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita berdua"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan ekspresinya sekarang, kedua bola mata berwarna Biru langit miliknya tertutupi oleh rambut kuning jabrik miliknya yang membuat semua yang ada sedikit penasaran

"Ayo Pulang, Kazuki"

Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan pulang bersama Vali, namun saat baru beberapa langkah, mereka berdua dihentikan oleh suara teriakan Issei, "Jangan pergi kau Pengkhianat!"

Naruto hanya mendecih kesal!

"Vali kau bisa tunggu bentar disini, Bocah Mesum Sialan itu tidak bisa diam"

"Yah aku bisa menunggumu, namun jangan lama lama deh, Perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi dengan makanan"

"Tunggu saja, Bersabarlah!"

Setelah berbisik dengan Vali, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Issei dengan kecepatan yang sulit untuk diikuti oleh mata biasa, Isssei yang terkejut hendak menghindar kesamping namun apa daya, Naruto dengan cepat, kepalan tangannya sudah menghantam wajah Issei seketika pemuda jelmaan hawa nafsu itu terpental jauh

'Duaaaagg!'

"Issei! / Issei-senpai! / Issei-kun! / Issei-san!" Teriak anggota ORC dengan rasa khawatir pada salah satu anggotanya

"Naru! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Isse-"

'sriiiinngg!'

"Untuk sementara kurasa kau harus diam!, ini urusan Naruto dan Bocah itu" tiba tiba didepan Rias sudah muncul Vali yang tengah menatapnya denga tajam sambil mengacungkan pedang Little One nya pada Rias, merasa Buchou mereka sedang bahaya, dengan Cepat, Anggota ORC melesat kearah Vali dan menyerangnya

'Ctraaangg!'

'Bzzztt!

"Oii Naruto! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, sementara aku menghadang mereka" ucap Vali dengan keras yang sedang menghindar dari serangan Kiba yang sedang menebaskan pedangnya, Koneko yang menyerangnya dengan tinjuan mautnya, dan Akeno dengan petirnya

'tidak kusangka Vali bisa selincah itu menghindari serangan dari tiga orang sekaligus' Batin Naruto kagum saat melirik kearah Vali yang tenang menghindari serangan dari anggota ORC yang lain

Merasa tidak ada ancaman yang berarti membuat Rias melesat kearah Issei dan menghadang Naruto yang hendak menyerang Issei dengan kedua tangannya

"Hentikan Naruto!"

'Cih... Gadis bodoh itu hanya menghalangiku saja!'

Naruto yang hendak melesat dan menyerang Issei dihalang oleh Rias, tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyerang Rias yang tengah menghadangnya, kepalan tangan yang dilapisi dengan Chakra langsung ia arahkan kearah Rias

'duuuuggghh!'

Rias menahan serangan naruto dengan silangan lengannya yang membuatnya terseret kebelakang akibat serangan Naruto yang lumayan kuat itu, Naruto hanya mendecih kesal serangannya gagal

Tiba tiba Vali datang menghampiri Naruto dan juga rombongan ORC yang mengeroyok Vali tadi kini sudah bersama Rias, Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, tumben Vali lebih memilih mundur daripada bertarung dengan mati matian

"Oii Va- Maksudku Kazuki, apa kau sakit?" ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Vali yang membuat Vali risih dan dengan cepat menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari dahinya

"Apaan Kau ini?! Jelas Aku baik baik saja!"

"Syukurlah kau baik baik saja!, dan kalian..." ucap Naruto sambil menatap anggota ORC denga tatapan tajam, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bertarung dengan kalian, namun apa daya Bocah mesum itu telah menghinaku yang membuat darahku memanas dan membuat Hasrat bertarungku keluar!"

"Akupun sama denganmu Naruto!, Bocah mesum itu memfitnah diriku bagaikan seorang penjahat kelas kakap padahal buktinya saja tidak ada, aku hanyalah seorang manusia dengan gelar hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa yang terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan" ucap Vali dengan santainya

'Entah kenapa kurasa Vali kadang mirip Sasuke, dan juga terkadang mirip dengan Shikamaru' batin Naruto nista

"Oke!, aku akan memisahkan mereka dahulu, **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto lantang sambil menyebutkan nama jurusnya, perlahan dari tiupan mulutnya muncul bola api yang besar melesat kearah anggota ORC

'Swuussshh!'

"Semuanya, Menghindar!" teriak Rias memerintahkan anggotanya untuk menghindari serangan Naruto yang berupa bola api, mereka akhirnya menghindar kedua arah, di sebelah kiri ada Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko, dan disebelah Kanan ada Rias, Issei, dan Asia

"Yosh! Vali kau ambil yang sebelah kiri, biar aku yang mengurus sebelah kanan" ucap Naruto dan melesat kearah gerombolan Rias, Vali hanya mendecih kesal, "si Pirang itu memang membuatku kesal saja, ini sama saja mereka bertiga yang kulawan tadi" ucapnya dan melesat kearah ketiga anggota ORC tadi

'Swuuuussshh'

.

.

 **\- Vali vs Akeno, Kiba and Koneko**

"Tiga lawan Satu heh?, mungkin aku harus menggunakannya" ucap Vali dengan santainya, ia lalu melompat keudara, perlahan tubuhnya dilapisi sebuah armor berwarna putih dan sayap berwarna biru dipunggungnya dan juga suara berat yang mengucapkan " **Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker** "

"Gawat! Ia menggunakan balance breakernya, kita harus hati hati!" ucap Akeno disertai anggukan dari Kiba dan Koneko

Vali melesat Ke arah Akeno yang ia tahu gadis itu adalah Queen dari Peerage Rias, ia sengaja menargetkan Queen dari Rias itu karena hal yang sulit harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu dari pada yang mudah, menurutnya

'traaanngg!'

Belum sempat untuk mengenai Akeno, serangan Vali digagalkan oleh Kiba yang menahan pukulannya dengan pedangnya, tiba tiba disamping Vali sudah ada Koneko yang siap menendangnya, tak mau terkena tendangan maut dari Koneko, Vali melompat keatas menghindari sserangan Koneko

'swuush!'

"Hahh! Sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi sulit" Umpat Vali dengan kesal

Ia lalu melesat kearah Koneko dengan cepat yang kecepatannya melebihi Kiba, membuat Kiba dan Akeno kaget, Vali langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Koneko yang membuat Koneko terpental kesamping dengan kuat

'Duaaagg!'

"kyaaa!"

Koneko terpental dan menghantam pohon dengan kerasnya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri, Vali hanya menyeringai senang, namun tak ia duga, Kiba dengan cepat menendang Vali sehingga Vali agak terdorong kebelakang

'duuugghh!'

"Main dibelakang itu curang loh-" belum sempat Vali berceloteh ria, tiba tiba Akeno sudah siap dengan petir petirnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Vali

'bbbbzzzzzttt!'

Debu mengepul disekeliling Vali, membuat Kiba dan Akeno tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Vali, perlahan Debu disekitar Vali menghilang menampilkan Vali dengan Armornya yang sedikit lecet dibeberapa bagian

"Kau sebut itu petir? Bagiku itu bagaikan suntikan vaksin" ucap Vali dengan nada Remeh

Vali lalu mengumpulkan Demonic Power berwarna kebiruan lalu ia padatkan menjadi sebuah Bola yang berukuran bola kaki, ia lalu dengan kuat melemparkannya kearah Kiba dan Akeno

'Swuuuussshh!'

Tak ingin mati muda, Akeno melompat keatas menghindari serangan Vali, dan Kiba melompat kesamping menghindari serangan Vali, bola biru itu meledak membuat tanah disekitarnya menjadi kawah berukuran kecil

'blaaarr!'

"Little One! Keluarlah!" ucap Vali dengan lantang, perlahan disebelahnya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang berkilau, Vali lalu mengambilnya dan melesat kearah Kiba

'ctraaanngg!'

Suara dentingan logam terdengar keras diantara Vali dan Kiba yang tengah beradu pedang, Vali lalu mendorongkan Littel One nya membuat pertahanan Kiba lepas, melihat sebuah celah, Vali lalu menebaskan Little One nya ke arah kaki Kiba

'Jraaassshh!'

Kiba mengerang kesakitan, perlahan luka di kakinya mengeluarkan darah dengan cuku banyak, pertahanannya menjadi lemah yang tidak disia siakan oleh Vali, ia lalu menendang perut Kiba hingga terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon

'Braakk!'

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang!" ucap Vali, ia lalu mengumpulkan Demonic powernya ditelapak tangannya dan membuatnya menjadi padat, lalu ia lemparkan kearah Kiba yang tengah tersandar sambil memegangi kakinya yang luka

'Blaaaarr!'

"Kiba-kun!" Teriak Akeno melihat Kiba yang terkena serangan Vali

"Tenang saja, Aku tidak membuatnya tewas kok!, aku hanya membuatnya pingsan saja, dan sekarang giliranmu!" ucap Vali sambil mengembalikan pedang Little One nya kedalam lingkaran sihir yang ia buat dan melesat kearah Akeno dengan kecepatan yang menyamai bidak Knight

'Swuuuussshhh!'

.

.

.

 **\- Naruto vs Rias, Issei and Asia**

Naruto melesat kearah Rias dan mencoba menyerangnya dengan sebuah pukulan biasa yang membuat Rias sedikit terkejut, namun sebelum itu Issei sudah berada didepan Rias dan menahan serangan Naruto

'Taapp!'

Kepalan tangan Naruto dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Issei yang membuat Issei tersenyum mengejek, namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, ia langsung menggunakan tangan sebelahnya untuk menghantam kepala Issei

'Duaaaaggg!'

Pukulan kuat Naruto yang mengenai kepala Issei membuat Issei terpental beberapa meter, Naruto hanya menyeringai, lain lagi dengan Rias Gremory sang ketua klub ORC dan juga Asia, orang.. ralat, Iblis yang dulu ditolong oleh Naruto berteriak histeris memanggil nama Issei

"Issei/Issei-san!"

Issei lalu bangkit setelah mendapat sebuah serangan dari Naruto, terlihat dari wajahnya, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan juga pipinya memerah akibat pukulan Naruto yang lumayan kuat, Ia lalu mengaktifkan Boosted Gearnya, terlihat dilengan kanannya sudah dilapisi sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah dengan lingkaran berwarna hijau ditengah gauntletnya

"Jadi itu Sacred Gearnya, kata Azazel Sacred Gearnya bisa melipat gandakan sebuah kekuatan, lumayan menarik untuk seorang remaja yang bersifat mesum!" gumam Naruto

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Issei hendak menyerang dengan pukulang yang dilapisi chakra, namun sebelum itu Issei menghindar membuat serangan Naruto gagal, melihat sebuah celah, Rias lalu menyerang Naruto dengan **Power of Destruction** Miliknya

'swuuuusshh!'

Merasakan sebuah serangan mematikan dari belakangnya, membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya serangan Rias hampir mengenai dirinya, tak mau mati muda, Naruto melompat keatas menghindari serangan Rias

"Oii! Kau curang Gremory! Menyerang dari belakang bagaikan seorang pengecut-"

'Duaaaaggg!'

'Braaaakkk!'

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat tubuhnya terpental akibat pukulan Issei yang mengenai bagian perutnya dan mendarat dengan keras ditanah, kepulan debu mengelilingi Naruto yang membuat Issei maupun Rias tak bisa melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang

"Lumayan juga! Namun sekarang Giliranku! **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto dengan lantang serta meneriakkan nama jurusnya

Setelah debu menghilang, terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan tegak dengan disertati Bunshin Naruto dibelakangnya yang berjumlah lima, Naruto dan Bunshinnya melesat kearah Issei dan Rias, ketiga bunshinnya menghadapi Rias sedangkan dirinya dan dua bunshinnya yang lain menghadapi Issei

'Taapppp!'

Pukulan Naruto kembali ditahan oleh Issei, merasa ada kesempatan, Issei langsung menghantam Naruto dengan tangan berlapis Gauntlet nya, namun sebelum tepat mengenai Naruto, Bunshinnya yang lain sudah menghantam Issei dengan kuat sehingga Issei terpental

'Duaaagghh!'

"aaaarrgghh!"

Issei terpental dan melayang sehabis terkena pukulan kuat dari Bunshinnya Naruto, Issei lalu terjatuh ketanah, ia sedikit mengerang kesakitan terlihat dari raut wajahnya dan juga darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya

Issei lalu perlahan bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitar tubuhnya, namun sebelum benar benar bangkit, lagi lagi Bunshin Naruto sudah berada didepannya dan siap untuk menendang tubuh Issei

'Duaaagg!'

Issei terpental dan melayang diudara, matanya terpejam dan mengerang kesakitan merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya bekas tendangan kuat dari bunshin Naruto, dan dibelakang Issei, sudah ada Naruto yang melompat keudara dan dan mencoba menghantam Issei dengan kuat

'Duaaaaakkkhh!'

"Arrrrgggghh!"

'Braaaakkk!'

Naruto dengan kuatnya menghantam Issei dengan tangannya sehingga Issei terpental kebawah dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat yang menghasilkan debu debu yang mengahalangi penglihatan mata

"Saatnya menutup Mulut besarmu itu! **Katon : Bakufuu Ranbu!** " Ucap Naruto sambil membuat Handseal, perlahan dari mulutnya ia keluar api secara terus menerus dan membentuk sebuah spiral api dan melesat kearah Issei

'Swuuussshhh!'

"Arrrggg!"

Api yang berbentuk spiral itupun tepat mengenai Issei yang tengah terbaring ditanah, teriakan kesakitan terdengar disana, namun karena debu yang menutupi, maka tak terlihat apa yang terjadi pada Issei

Dan pada akhirnya debu itupun menghilang, menampilkan Issei yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka bakar yang bisa dibilang lumayan banyak, darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga keluar dari sudut bibirnya, bahkan Boosted Gearnya sudah menghilang dari lengan kanannya

"Haaah! Bocah yang merepotkan! Untung saja aku sudah bisa mengendalikan jutsu itu, jadi aku bisa membuat daya kerusakannya sesuka hati, daya kerusakannya cukup untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri" ucap Naruto yang sudah berpijak ditanah, beberapa Bunshin yang bersamanya pun sudah menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap berwarna putih

Lain dengan Naruto, Lain lagi dengan Rias dan Asia, mereka berdua telah mengalahkan Bunshin Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua dan tidak mengganggu pertarungan Naruto, itu saja, mereka berdua terlihat sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Issei sekarang, baju yang sobek dan beberapa darah yang mengalir dari lukanya, Asia hanya berteriak memanggil Nama Issei sedangkan Rias? Terlihat ia berlutut dan menunduk menutupi ekspresinya sekarang, perlahan aura berwarna merah mengelilingi sekitarnya yang menandakan ia benar benar marah

"Asia-chan, Kau bisa mundur sekarang, aku takut kau kenapa kenapa" ucap Rias selembut mungkin, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Asia dan berlari menjauhi Rias yang benar benar marah

"Oii Naruto!, Sepertinya kau sudah membuat cabai merah itu marah, aku tidak tanggung jawab loh kalau kau kenapa kenapa" ucap Vali dalam mode **Balance Breaker** nya dan yang tengah menggendong tubuh Akeno yang pingsan dan menyandarkannya ke sebuah pohon

"Ya! Aku pun tidak berniat meminta bantuan padamu" ucap Naruto cuek

'Bagaimana ini? Aku malas untuk bertarung dengan Rias!, bisa bisa aku dibunuh oleh kakaknya yang seorang Maou!' Batin Naruto nista

"Berhentilah Rias! Percuma saja kau melawan aku dan Vali, teman temanmu sudah dalam keadan pingsan kecuali dia.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Asia yang tengah ketakutan

"Diam Kau!" Teriak Rias dengan marah dan melesat hendak menghantamkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tak ingin dihajar dengan begitu mudahnya, ia lalu melompat kesamping menghindari serangan Rias dan melesat menghampiri Asia yang tengah ketakutan

"Asia-chan, tolong selamatkan temanmu dengan cincinmu itu ya" ucap Naruto dengan lembut dan juga senyuman hangat sambil menunjuk kearah cincin yang dipakai oleh Asia, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Asia

"Kazuki! Ayo pergi!" ucap Naruto, Vali lalu menghilangkan armor yang melapisi dirinya dan berlari melompati pohon pohon hingga tak terlihat lagi, sama juga dengan Naruto yang pergi hanya meninggalkan asap putih

Dan akhirnya, pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto dan Vali yang meninggalkan Anggota ORC dengan keadaan menggenaskan dan Rias yang menangis disamping tubuh Issei yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, serta Asia yang tengah mengobati Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko yang juga tak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali denganku Author Newbie bego dengan update chapter terbaru dalam Fic yang berjudul **New Line!**

Lagi lagi aku minta maaf pada Reader maupun Silent-Reader semua, karena Updatenya kelamaan dan juga Chara baru yang ane sebut sebut beberapa chapter kemaren gak muncul juga

Sebenarnya susah loh bikin Chapter dengan adegan Full Fight dan bahkan ada pertarungan yang di skip (Gomen), ini aja aku sampe nyari Referensi di Fic buatan author Senior yang udah jago dalam adegan Fight, dan juga untuk Chara baru aku gak bisa janji munculnya kapan, tapi mudah mudahan beberapa Chapter lagi muncul tuh Chara Kawaii!

Untuk Chapter kali ini, Mungkin Chapter yang udah ditunggu tunggu para Reader yang kepengen Naru jadi Semi-Dark, Kok Semi-Dark? Karena di chapter ini Naruto masih mikir mikir mau lawan si Rias, bukan karena ia tidak bisa melawan si Rias, tapi dia takut dikejer kejer iblis sama Maou satu kampung :v , dan juga kalau ia bener bener Dark mungkin ia gak segan segan untuk ngebunuh si Issei dan juga kawan kawannya

Soal Pedangnya Vali, kurasa ini sedikit menarik, sedikit Spoiler dari aku, Pedang Vali yang bernama Little One (karangan Aku) bukanlah pedang Biasa, pedang ini kekuatannya gak jauh berada dibawah Excalibur, jadi bisa dibayang dong gimana kekuatannya?, dan juga salah satu kehebatannya hampir sama seperti Holy Ereaser milik Kiba, namun pedang ini bukan hanya menghapus Aura suci maupun iblis namun menyerapnya dan menambah kekuatan pedang itu sendiri tergantung seberapa kuatnya aura itu, untuk penampilannya kayak pedangnya Akame di anime **Akame Ga Kill (** Cari aja di Google **)** , akan terjawab asal usulnya di chapter depan

Dan untuk balasan Review Login ataupun Non-Login :

 **Souka 30 :** Anjiirrr :v emng iya sih banyak yang milih Kurumi si Chara Fav ane! Overprotective? Kayaknya seru tuh, ane usahain deh!

 **Owari Ahr :** Soal Tim Vali dalam Canonnya, Akan terjawab saat pertemuan tiga Fraksi yang mungkin beberapa Chapter kedepan!

 **Sutejonamikaze :** Chapter ini udah lebih dari nyesek :v :v

 **Tenrai Gremory :** Kayaknya enggak deh, lagian kalo bener beberapa Chara dari Naruto muncul di fic ini, Alurnya agak berantakan dari yang aku fikirkan, Gomennasai!

 **Miki :** Belum bisa ngasih tau sekarang, Gomennasai!

 **Mr. Regi-Sama :** Thx atas Supportnya, kayaknya iya deh, soalnya alurnya agak berantakan dari yang aku pikirkan jika Chara dari Naruto muncul

 **Tenrai Gremory :** Aku gak seberapa suka yang namanya Godlike, Sekuat apapun orang pasti ada ada Kelemahannya, ya gak?

 **Ernita :** Maaf aku gak bisa ngasih tau sekarang, Gomennasai!

 **Apaan sih :** Soal Word, ane gak bisa nentuin berapa banyak, tergantung chapternya, kadang satu Chapter lebih dari perkiraanku yang biasanya 3,6k

 **Ren Asbhel :** Kayaknya gak mungkin deh!

 **m. :** Syukurlah kalo ada yang suka sama sifat OOC Vali, iya sama sama, aku joga Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin ( **Naruto** : Lebarannya udah kelar kali :v)

 **SMGates :** emng kalo difikir sih lebih enak Single, dari segi Fic gak susah suah amat dibikinnya, tapi kalau gak ada persaingan itu gak seru juga, jadi aku udah netepin jadi Harem! Gomen -.-

 **Namikaze Raekyo :** Lemon aja :v kayaknya enggak deh, ane gak berani bikin yang begituan, palingan lime yang gak seberapa asem :v

 **:** Maaf kalo chapter kemaren kurang memuaskan, mungkin Chapter ini bisa bikin kamu puas ngeliat kondisi ORC kayak mana :v, soal word udah dijelasin di atas

Dan Maaf kalo ada Review yang dibalas, aku agak sedikit sibuk, wajarlah baru masuk SMK, jadinya ada Review yang gak dibales

So... Sampai jumpa dan See you in Next Chapter

 **:: Log Out ::**


	13. Gadis manis dan Invasi Kuoh Academy!

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku tidak mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto, Highschool DxD, Tokyo Ghoul beserta Chara yang ada disana, aku hanya meminjam beberapa bagian untuk kelangsungan Fic bodoh milikku ini

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa adegan yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Coming Soon!) Vali x ? (Saran?)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Aku sebagai Author Newbie meminta maaf kepada Author yang lain jika ada kesamaan fic milikku dengan Kalian, Maka dari itu, Gomennasai!

Dan untuk para Reader dan Silent-Reader :v maupun Reviewer yang setia membaca tulisanku yang gaje ini, Selamat Membaca dan semoga memuaskan!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **Opening Song : Cascade by UNLIMITS**

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang lebar sejauh mata memandang

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di padang rumput yang indah itu, terlihat didepan Naruto, Vali dan Rize melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

 **Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta**

Gambar berganti, Terlihat Naruto duduk dikursi dan berhadapan kearah jendela kamarnya sambil memandang bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Machi wa kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita**

Gambar kembali berganti memperlihatkan Rias yang berdiri didepan Jendela klub ORC sambil memandangi bulan yang terang dimalam hari

 **Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto dan Rize duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menatap sunset di sebuah pantai yang indah

 **Tsunagatte Karamatte**

Dan berganti menjadi kelompok ORC yang berdiri disebuah bukit tanpa bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Tadoritsuita yo hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara**

Lalu gambar berganti memperlihatkan Kokabiel yang duduk disebuah singgasana sambil menyeringai dan dikawal oleh para malaikat jatuh serta beberapa Iblis yang bersekutu dengannya

 **Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare iwa wo oyoide yuku**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali dan Rize bergerak menyerang para Malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak didepan mereka yang siap untuk bertempur

 **Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Naruto dengan serangan kuat nan cepat kearah Kokabiel yang dengan mudah menghalau setiap serangan Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto, dan Rize yang duduk disebuah tebing tinggi diujung pantai sambil memandang matahari yang hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Rize yang memeluk Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu, Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan wajah memerah, sementara Vali hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk di sekitar

Latar pun menjadi gelap, dan kembali terang dan menampilkan Sebuah Tulisan berwarna merah gelap, dan tulisan itu adalah "New Line!"

 **\- Chapter 13 : Gadis manis dan Invasi di Kuoh Academy!**

"Haa! Menyenangkan sekali!"

"Menyenangkan katamu? Kau yang baka!, bagaimana jika Rias melapor pada kakaknya yang seorang Maou Lucifer itu? Bisa bisa aku dan kau dihajar habis habisan para iblis"

"Kau takut heh?"

"Kau yang bego!"

Disebuah gang kecil di kota kuoh, terlihat dua orang remaja yang terlihat jelas perbedaan diantara mereka, yang satu berambut pirang dengan iris mata berwarna biru saphire dan satu lagi berambut silver dengan iris mata berwarna biru es, keduanya terlihat memakai seragam sekolah kuoh yang terlihat sangat kotor

"Oh iya Vali! Ngomong ngomong kau mendapatkan dari mana pedangmu itu" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran, yah walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ahli dalam hal kenjutsu, namun ia lumayan tertarik dengan namanya pedang

"Oh Little One maksudmu?" tanya Vali dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

"Dulu sebelum aku bersama Azazel, aku hanyalah seorang pengembara muda"

"Kau mengembara?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran

"Ya, aku mengembara untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang kuat, lalu aku mengajaknya bertarung denganku" ucap Vali dengan santai yang malah membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Disaat dalam pengembaraanku, aku bertemu Malaikat jatuh buronan dan juga adik dari Kokabiel, yaitu Sariel (OC)" ucap Vali yang membuat Naruto agak terkejut

"Buronan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, ia merupakan Malaikat jatuh yang berhasil membunuh banyak malaikat jatuh serta bawahan Azazel seorang diri, sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu apa alasannya?" ucap Vali

'Jadi Kokabiel mempunyai adik? Lumayan menarik'

"Disaat aku bertemu dengannya membuat hasrat bertarungku keluar dengan membara, dan juga sepertinya ingin bertarung denganku yang seorang Hakuryuukou, pertarunganku dengannya lumayan sulit, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang sekarang menjadi Little One milikku"

"Pertarungannya menjadi lebih sengit, setiap seranganku yang menggunakan demonic power selalu ia tahan dengan pedangnya yang malah membuat pedang itu bertambah kuat, namun pada akhirnya ia mati ditanganku dan aku mengambil pedangnya yang sekarang kunamakan Little One!, Keren kan?" ucap Vali

"Enggak juga!, apa Azazel tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia sudah tahu, ia hanya memberikan keempat jempolnya kearahku saat aku menceritakan cerita itu padanya" ucap Vali, Naruto hanya membayangkan saat Azazel memberikan keempat jempolnya kepadanya

"Lalu kau apakan Jempolnya?"

"Kau ini memang Bego! Maksudku itu ia senang dengan ceritaku sambil menunjukkan jempolnya kepadaku, bukannya ia memotong jempolnya dan memberikannya kepadaku!" ucap Vali dengan kesal, dan hanya dibalas cengiran gaje dari Naruto

Disaat tengah berjalan santai menuju apartemen mereka atau yang lebih tepat yaitu tempat tinggal mereka, tiba tiba langit ditempat mereka berdua berada berubah menjadi ungu, dan mereka merasakan sebuah aura yang mereka kenal sebagai Rize dan juga aura Malaikat jatuh dan juga seorang manusia didekat mereka

"Vali, ini?"

"Kau jangan banyak tanya baka! Ayo selamatkan Rize sekarang" ucap Vali dengan agak keras, yah walaupun agak jengkel saat dibentak Vali, namun ucapan Vali memang benar, Naruto dan Vali memang harus menyelamatkan Rize yang notabene nya adalah keluarga baru mereka

'Swuuuussshh!'

.

.

.

.

.

'Tap!'

Kini, duo remaja yang tampan dan berbeda dari segi penampilan sudah tiba ditempat aura yang mereka rasakan itu berasal, tatapan mata mereka terkejut dan berganti menjadi menajam, mereka melihat Rize yang terduduk di dinding gang dengan luka yang lumayan banyak dan mayat beberapa Malaikat jatuh yang perlahan memudar dan juga dua Malaikat jatuh yang melayang diudara yang terlihat sedang menggendong seorang remaja perempuan berambut hitam yang terlihat pingsan

"Na-Naruto-kun, Selamatkan Dia!" lirih Rize sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di area lukanya

Vali lalu menghampiri Rize dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style, Vali lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Selamatkan Gadis itu, Rize akan kurawat sesampainya dirumah nanti" ucap Vali dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya

"Baiklah.." ucap Naruto menggantung, "Dan juga jika kulihat kau melakukan hal hal aneh pada Rize, akan kubakar kepalamu itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya muncul kobaran api berukuran kecil, Vali hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan seolah tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman Naruto, sedang kan Rize? Ia hanya menghela nafas lelah memaklumi sifat Overprotective Naruto

Yah Naruto Overprotective pada Rize bukan karena ia mencintai gadis itu, soal perasaan remaja pirang itu masih misterius, Ia overprotective pada Rize karena ia menganggap Rize adalah Saudara perempuannya yang harus ia jaga dari siapapun yang menyakitinya

Vali lalu berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh Rize,tujuannya adalah kembali keapartemen mereka, sedangkan Naruto terlihat menatap tiga malaikat jatuh itu dengan tajam, sedangkan tiga malaikat jatuh itu hanya memandang Naruto remeh

"Turunkan Gadis itu sekarang!" ucap Naruto mencoba dengan cara yang baik baik, malah ditertawakan oleh kedua Malaikat jatuh tadi

"Bocah Bodoh! Kau bisa mengambilnya dengan mengalahkan kami! Rasakan ini!" ucap salah satu dari mereka bertiga dan melemparkan sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Naruto

'Swuuusshh!'

Melihat sebuah serangan datang, Naruto tidak diam saja, ia melompat kesamping sehingga serangan dari malaikat jatuh tadi gagal mengenainya yang membuat sang pelempar **Light Spear** tadi hanya mendecih kesal

"Jadi kalian mengajakku untuk bertarung heh? Kurasa kalian salah mencari pasangan bertarung kalian!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah keduanya, ia mengeluarkan aura pekatnya yang membuat kedua malaikat jatuh itu sedikit takut dan mundur kebelakang

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Ucap Naruto sambil merapalkan handseal, tak berselang beberapa detik kemudian, muncul beberapa asap putih dan dari asap putih itu memunculkan sosok yang mirip bahkan sama dengan Naruto yang merupakan Bunshin Naruto itu sendiri

"Kekuatannya diluar dugaanku?!"

"Ayo kita kabur, ini demi rencana Bos!"

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu lalu kabur meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto hanya mendecih kesal dan memerintahkan Bunshinnya untuk mengejar kedua malaikat jatuh tadi dan juga ia ikut dalam pengejaran ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

"Kabur heh? Minna! Kejar dia!"

"Ha'i, Oyabun!"

Semua bunshin Naruto dan juga Naruto asli mengejar kedua malaikat jatuh yang hendak kabur itu, ada yang mengejarnya dengan melompati atap atap rumah, berlari dengan kecepatan ninja, dan juga ada yang dilempar sesama bunshinnya, hah?

"Cih Mereka hanya bisa terbang dan kabur!" ucap Naruto sambil melompati atap atap rumah warga dan tepat berada dibawah ketiga malaikat jatuh tadi, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat dan merapalkan handseal

"Kena Kalian! **Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu!** " Ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya, dari tiupan mulutnya muncul bola bola api kecil yang panas dan melesat cepat kearah kedua malaikat jatuh tadi

'Swuuuussshh!'

Merasakan sebuah serangan melesat kearah mereka berdua, membuat kedua malaikat jatuh itu menoleh kebelakang, dilihat dengan mata mereka sendiri bebearpa bola api kecil ayng lumayan banyak melesat kearah mereka, mereka mencoba menghindar denga terbang kesamping, namun sebelum itu, bola bola api tadi mengenai sayap kedua malaikat jatuh tadi sehingga mereka terjatuh tak bisa terbang dan melepaskan cengkraman pada tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu

Naruto langsung melesat menggapai gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua itu, sedangkan para Bunshinnya menhajar kedua malaikat jatuh itu habis habisan, sampai pada akhirnya kedua malaikat jatuh itu lenyap setelah dihajar para Bunshin Naruto

Langit kembali menjadi berwarna hitam malam yang tadinya berwarna ungu akibat kedatangan para malaikat jatuh tadi, Naruto menggendong gadis itu ala Bridal style, ia manatap wajah gadis itu, terlihat rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan dikuncir dua lurus kebahunya serta pony nya yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang terkesan cantik bagi remaja laki laki seumuran Naruto, gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang bukan berasal dari Kuoh Akademi, gadis itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri walaupun lukanya tak begitu banyak dan juga tidak begitu parah

"Gadis yang manis, untung saja kau tidak ternodai oleh para malaikat jatuh tadi" gumam Naruto memandangi wajah gadis itu, dan akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghilang meninggalkan asap putih

'Poooffftt!'

.

.

.

.

"Vali! Buka pintu nya cepat!"

"Sabar bego!"

Malam itu, disebuah apartemen yang tidak lumayan besar, terlihat Naruto yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang tengah dalam keadaan pingsan, kulit putihnya sedikit terluka dibagian kakinya, dan juga luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya yang tak terlalu berarti

'Ckleek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari apartemen itu, menampilkan Vali yang tengah memegang sebuah kapas yang dikira Naruto mungkin bocah perak itu tengah mengobati Rize yang tengah terluka

"Hee... Kau menculiknya dari mana Naruto?" ucap Vali sekenanya yang membuat Naruto menggeram kesal, terlihat dari kepalanya yang memunculkan urat berbentuk perempatan serta wajahnya yang agak memerah

"Urusai! Dia gadis yang kutulong tadi Bodoh! Masa' kau tidak ingat?"

Vali lalu berpose layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk sendiri yang membuat Naruto Sweatdrop

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi ya sudahlah, kau obati saja dia!, biar aku yang mengobati Rize"

'Untuk apa Dia mengangguk jika ia memang tidak ingat? Dasar orang aneh!' Batin Naruto nista

Naruto lalu melenggang masuk ke apartemen mereka tanpa memperdulikan Vali yang tengah mengobati Rize yang terluka, melihat tak ada ruang yang cukup disana, Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya (Kamar Naruto gabung dengan Vali, sedangkan kamar Rize berbeda tempat)

"Nee.. ingat Naruto-chan! Jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh!" ucap Vali dengan Nada menyindir, Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya, ia lebih memperdulikan keselamatan gadis yang digendongnya ini dari pada ejekan Vali

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Naruto akhirnya membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang tidurnya, ia lalu mengambil kotak p3k di lemari, yah walaupun mereka Cuma tinggal bertiga, setidaknya mereka mempunyai obat untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang sakit ataupun terluka

Naruto lalu mengambil obat berupa cairan, ia lalu menuangkannya diwadah kecil, ia lalu memegang sebuah kapas dan sedikit mencelupkannya, perlahan ia membersihkan luka yang ada pada gadis itu

"Yup! kurasa akan sembuh nantinya" gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan gadis yang tengah dalam keadaan pingsan itu

.

.

.

.

.

"enggghh?"

Hari kembali menjadi cerah menggantikan malam yang telah berlalu, matahari menerangi dunia menyebarkan kehangatan disetiap cahayanya, menggantikan malam tragedi penyerangan tak terduga dari malaikat jatuh yang entah dipimpin oleh siapa dan diperintah oleh siapa

Terlihat seorang gadis baru bangun dari tidurnya, matanya masih terlihat mengantuk khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, ia perlahan duduk di kasur yang berukuran pas untuk dua orang itu, merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal

"enggh.. Vali jangan terlalu keras..."

Tiba tiba terdengar suara igauan dari sebelah gadis itu membuat sang gadis sedikit terkejut,ia lalu menoleh keasal suara, dilihatnya seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik yang tidur sambil duduk menyenderkan wajahnya di pinggiran kasur yang ditempati gadis itu

Perlahan wajah gadis itu menjadi kaget dan memerah, ia segera mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas yang entah bermimpi apa, aku sebagai author pun tidak tahu (?)

"Dasar Mesum!" pekik gadis itu sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Naruto

'Bukkk!'

"Uggghh!"

Akhirnya bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah Naruto dengan kuat sehingga membuat kepala Naruto terdorong hingga jatuh kebelakang, sedangkan gadis itu hanya duduk dipojok dengan tangannya yang memegangi tubuhnya seakan melindungi dirinya

"Uggghh!"

Naruto perlahan bangun setelah terkena hantaman bantal dari arah depan, ia mengelus kepalanya yang kesakita terkena lantai, matanya melirik kearah gadis yang ia selamatkan semalam, ia melihat gadis itu tenang duduk dipojok dengan wajah takut

"Jangan Sentuh Aku!"

"Hei! Tenanglah, jangan salah paham!"

"Tolong jangan!"

Sebuah bantal kembali dilemparkan oleh gadis itu kearah Naruto, dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap bantal itu dan kembali menaruhnya ketempat asalnya, Naruto mulai menaiki kasur itu dan merangkak mendekati sang gadis yang membuat sang gadis memejamkan matanya ketakutan

"Kau tak apa? Semalam kau hampir diculik dengan gagak terbang, jadi aku menyelamatkanmu"

Masih memejamkan matanya, gadis itu merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang menempel didahinya, perlahan ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Naruto tepat didepannya dengan jarak yang kurang dari 60 cm, seketika wajah gadis itu memerah

"hei! Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak sakit" ucap gadis itu sambil memegang kedua pipinya

"baiklah kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan kronologisnya mengapa kau bisa sampai disini, namun tolong jawab aku siapa sebenarnya dirimu"

Seketika gadis itu menunduk merenungi masa lalunya, masa ketika semua temannya dibunuh satu persatu oleh para iblis liar yang seenaknya menghabisi temannya, dan bahkan keluarganya pun dihabisi oleh para iblis liar

"Namaku Tokisaki Kurumi, aku hanya manusia biasa dengan sebuah Sacred Gear dimataku ini" ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat rambut pony yang menutupi mata kirinya

Terkejut? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto, ia merasa terkejut saat melihat warna kedua mata gadis itu berbeda, yang sebelah kanan berwarna merah terang yang cantik, sedangkan warna mata kiri yang ditutupi dengan ponynya berwarna kuning dengan pola seperti jam romawi yang amat misterius

"Lalu apa kekuatan mata-" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah mata gadis itu, namun ucapannya terpotong saat mata kiri gadis itu bersinar terang dan jarum jam dimatanya berputar

" **Aleph!** "

Naruto terbengong saat tiba tiba gadis didepannya sudah tidak ada didepannya lagi, tak disangkanya gadis yang ia selamatkan bisa pergi dengan mudahnya, padahal ia belum berterima kasih, pikir Naruto

"jangan sentuh aku!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang disaat mendengar suara feminim dari arah belakangnya, ia kembali terkejut ternyata gadis yang dikiranya sudah pergi kini berada dibelakangnya dengan berdiri sambil berpose siaga

'Jadi itu salah satu kekuatannya, ia bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat sekali, hal ini mengingatkanku pada ayahku saja' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu

"tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, anggap saja aku temanmu" ucap Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Kurumi

Naruto lalu mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih pucuk kepala gadis bernama Kurumi itu, namun Kurumi sedikit mundur kebelakang menghindari tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuhnya, namun Naruto dengan cepat meraih pucuk kepala gadis itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya

"Lihat! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, anggap saja aku ini temanmu, Oke?" ucap Naruto dengan lembut serta senyum mentarinya

Kurumi membuka matanya, melihat senyum cerah Naruto membuat hatinya tenang, seakan ada yang menemaninya dalam kegelapan yang ia rasakan selama ini, kegelapan setelah para iblis saatu persatu membunuh teman serta keluarganya

"Ha'i" ucap Kurumi lemah

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan apa saja Kekuatan matamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias, namun hanya dibalas gelengan dari Kurumi

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu, bisa saja kau adalah seseorang yang akan memanfaatkan diriku suatu saat nanti" ucap Kurumi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut

'Ternyata dia belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku'

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo cepat keluar dari kamar ini, akan kuperkenalkan dirimu dengan teman seapartemenku!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerah, ia menarik tangan Kurumi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu

.

.

.

.

"Minna! Perkenalkan nama Kalian!"

"Namaku Vali, Kau bisa memanggilku Vali"

"Namaku Kamishiro Rize, kau boleh memanggilku Rize, dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu semalam, dahulu aku diselamatkan oleh Naruto-kun, disaat Ak-"

"Terlalu Panjang Rize-chan!, Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto"

Di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dikatakan agak luas itu, tepat berada di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga, Naruto, Vali, dan Rize memperkenalkan dirinya kepada si gadis yang Naruto selamatkan semalam

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu, Kurumi" ucap Naruto mempersilahkan untuk Kurumi memperkenalkan dirinya

"Perkenalkan namaku Tokisaki Kurumi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detail tentang diriku, kuharap kalian dapat memaklumi" ucap Kurumi dengan tenang

'Hoii Naruto... kurasa perkenalan ini terlihat kaku sekali" bisik Vali pada Naruto

"diamlah Vali, ini lebih baik daripada harus menemani Azazel memancing" ucap Naruto sambil bersidekap dada

'Apa hubungannya dengan Azazel? Dasar pirang Bego!' batin Vali nista

Di sisi lain, Rize hanya cemberut karena perkenalannya tadi disela oleh Naruto, ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah dapur, "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah dapur

"Anoo..."

Naruto, Vali, serta Rize menoleh kearah Kurumi yang terlihat seperti ingin berbicara, "Apa boleh aku membantumu memasak? Rize-san, aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya diam disini tanpa melakukan sesuatu" ucapnya

Rize tersenyum, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kurumi untuk mengikutinya kearah dapur, dan direspon dengan baik oleh Kurumi, ia tersenyum kepada Rize dan berjalan kearah dapur

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan keduanya, sifat Kurumi yang belum terlalu jelas dimatanya serta sifat baik hati dari Rize yang membuat suasana di apartemen kecilnya ini seperti sebuah pelangi yang cerah, walau terkadang pelangi itu dihalang awan hitam dengan sifat Vali yang menyebalkan

"Naruto?"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah Vali, kini wajah Vali yang biasanya berekspresi menyebalkan, bodoh, serta apalah berubah menjadi serius yang membuat Naruto agak penasaran

"Apa?"

"Ini soal Malaikat jatuh semalam, kira-kira apa yang kau pikirkan tentang penyerangan mereka?"

Naruto mencoba kembali memutar ingatan tentang kejadian semalam dikepalanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dikepalanya, yaitu aura dari malaikat jatuh semalam yang ditemuinya

"Aku masih belum terlalu tau apa motif penyerangan kedua malaikat jatuh kemarin, entah akupun tak tahu kenapa selalu berurusan dengan malaikat jatuh itu, namun satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku"

"Apa itu?" tanya Vali dengan penasaran, yah walaupun Vali seseorang yang maniac pertarungan dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain, namun berbeda dengan Naruto, entah kenapa hubungannya dengan Naruto seakan seperti sahabat sejati, yah walaupun hanya baru beberapa waktu lalu berkenalan, jadi sudah sepantasnya sebagai sahabat sejati untuk membantu sahabatnya bukan?

"Aku merasakan sebuah aura kecil pada setiap malaikat jatuh yang kutemukan pada tubuh mereka"

"Aura?"

"Kokabiel! Aku merasakan auranya disetiap malaikat jatuh yang bertemu denganku, kurasa mereka adalah bawahannya, namun yang membuatku bingung, jika memang benar Kokabiel pelakunya, kenapa mereka harus menculik Kurumi? Bukannya aku?" ucap Naruto bingung

"Entahlah, namun yang pasti ia akan merencanakan sesuatu yang besar jika kita bertemu dengannya nanti" ucap Vali

"Ya kurasa begitu, kita harus berhati hati dengannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah! Sore hari yang menyebalkan!"

"Sluurrpp! Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja!"

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berputar hingga menjadi sore hari, terlihat di atap sekolah Kuoh Academy Naruto dan Vali sedang duduk beristirahat diatas sana, Naruto yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dari atas serta Vali yang sibuk meminum kopi kaleng yang ia beli di kantin

Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka hanya berdua saja? Tanpa Rize dan Kurumi?, alasannya cukup masuk akal, keadaan mereka yang kurang baik memaksa Naruto untuk menyuruh mereka tidak sekolah untuk beberapa hari kedepan tergantung kapan fisik mereka kembali pulih akibat kejadian semalam, dan juga untuk berjaga jaga, Naruto sudah membuat dua Bunshin untuk menjaga keduanya

'Sriiingg!'

Disaat sedang asik asiknya bersantai diatap sekolah, dengan tiba tiba langit yang awalnya berwarna kuning sore berubah menjadi ungu, ditandai dengan datangnya beberapa kelompok para malaikat jatuh yang terbang diatas lapangan sekolah Kuoh Academy sekitar 15 meter

"Naruto, sepertinya kita diserang!"

"Tunggu dulu Vali, kita bukan sasaran mereka, lihat arah pandangan mata mereka" ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti arah pandangan para sekelompok malaikat jatuh itu, tak lupa Vali yang mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto

Pandangan mereka berhenti di lapangan depan Kuoh Akademi, dilihat dengan kedua mata mereka, Anggota ORC yang tengah bersiap siaga, dan juga para Anggota Osis yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah Kekkai penghalang

"Jadi mereka menyerang kembali? Aku bingung apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan pelan

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kalau terlalu banyak mikir lama lama kepalamu akan botak" ucap Vali menyindir

Naruto hanya mengacuhkan sindiran Vali, tujuan mereka saat ini adalah, menghabisi para musuh didepan mereka, tanpa aba aba, mereka lalu melompat kebawah dari atap sekolah itu

'Swuuusshh!'

.

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Lama tak berjumpa denganku Author polos, bego, kampreet dan sebagainya lah!, di Fanfic berjudul **New Line** ini!

Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf pada Reader semua, sudah beberapa minggu aku tidak mengupdate fic ini, bukan karena aku malas untuk melanjutkannya, hanya saja akhir akhir ini tugasku sebagai siswa baru di salah satu sekolah Kejuruan di tempatku sangat memakan waktuku untuk menulis dan menuangkan ideku dific ini, jadi Gomennasai!

Well, tuh udah keluar Chara terbarunya, yakni **Kurumi Tokisaki** dari anime Date A Live, kenapa aku memilihnya?, aku sedikit mempertimbangkannya dengan Chara lain Request dari Reader, namun kurasa Kurumi sangat cocok, sifatnya yang yang manis tapi Yandere yang membuatku sedikit suka, juga dengan penampilannya yang Maniss (ahh :v ) dan juga kekuatannya yang unik yang membuatku menjadikannya salah satu Chara di Fic ini

Soal OC **Sariel**? Itu merupakan OC buatanku, hanya sebagai pelengkap di chapter ini saja, jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail tentang dirinya dan juuga penampilannya

Dan untuk tim Vali di Fic ini, akan ada pergeseran dengan cerita aslinya (Canon), dimana Vali bukan merupakan salah satu anggota dari Tim itu, untuk jelasnya akan terjawab di Chapter depan!

Dan Soal Khaos Brigade? Aku masih belum terlalu memikirkannya, namun kedepannya peran mereka akan dibutuhkan dalam Fic ini

Terakhir, kuharap chapter ini dapat memuaskan kalian, jangan lupa untuk Fav dan Follow yaa, dan jangan lupa Reviewnya, karena Review lah sumber semangat seorang Author kacangan sepertiku

 **:: Log Out! ::**


	14. Invasion at Kuoh Academy!

**New Line**

 **Disclaimer :** Saya sebagai Author dari Fic **New Line** tidak mengakui kepemilikan apapun Chara dari beberapa Anime yang berada dalam Fic ini

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Coming Soon!) Vali x ? (Saran?)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** Pertama yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah Permintaan maaf saya kepada Reader-san yang telah lama menunggu Update Fic yang amburadul ini

Jujur saja, saya belakangan ini agak sibuk dengan tugas saya yang seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah menengah Kejuruan, entah itu PR, tugas, ataupun mengerjakan Remedi :v (Maklum, ane bukan orang yang pinter-pinter amat atau malah bisa dikatakan bego :v)

So, Happy reading dan semoga menghibur!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **Opening Song : Cascade by UNLIMITS**

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang lebar sejauh mata memandang

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di padang rumput yang indah itu, terlihat didepan Naruto, Vali dan Rize melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

 **Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta**

Gambar berganti, Terlihat Naruto duduk dikursi dan berhadapan kearah jendela kamarnya sambil memandang bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Machi wa kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita**

Gambar kembali berganti memperlihatkan Rias yang berdiri didepan Jendela klub ORC sambil memandangi bulan yang terang dimalam hari

 **Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto dan Rize duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menatap sunset di sebuah pantai yang indah

 **Tsunagatte Karamatte**

Dan berganti menjadi kelompok ORC yang berdiri disebuah bukit tanpa bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Tadoritsuita yo hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara**

Lalu gambar berganti memperlihatkan Kokabiel yang duduk disebuah singgasana sambil menyeringai dan dikawal oleh para malaikat jatuh serta beberapa Iblis yang bersekutu dengannya

 **Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare iwa wo oyoide yuku**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali dan Rize bergerak menyerang para Malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak didepan mereka yang siap untuk bertempur

 **Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Naruto dengan serangan kuat nan cepat kearah Kokabiel yang dengan mudah menghalau setiap serangan Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto, dan Rize yang duduk disebuah tebing tinggi diujung pantai sambil memandang matahari yang hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Rize yang memeluk Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu, Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan wajah memerah, sementara Vali hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk di sekitar

Latar pun menjadi gelap, dan kembali terang dan menampilkan Sebuah Tulisan berwarna merah gelap, dan tulisan itu adalah "New Line!"

 **\- Chapter 14 : Invasion at Kuoh Academy!**

'Ctraakk!'

"Issei-kun! Dibelakangmu!"

"Duaagg!"

"Craaassshh!"

.

.

.

.

Pada hari itu, tepatnya pada jam 5.00 sore, di halaman sekolah Kuoh Academy, para malaikat jatuh kembali melakukan penyerangan, namun target mereka kali ini terlihat berbeda, yang biasanya target mereka adalah Naruto, kini mereka menyerang sekumpulan iblis muda dari sebuah klub disekolah, yaitu ORC

Para malaikat jatuh dengan cepat menyerang para anggota ORC secara langsung secara bersamaan, ada juga menyerang dari jauh menggunakan **Light Spear** milik mereka, semakin lama para Malaikat jatuh itu semakin banyak membuat para anggota ORC kewalahan

'Craaasshh!'

Terliihat salah satu anggota ORC, sang cassanova Kuoh Academy, yaitu Kiba Yuuto dengan lincahnya mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal kearah para malaikat jatuh yang ada disekitarnya yang membuat mereka tumbang dalam satu tebasan

"Kiba! Dibelakangmu!"

Salah satu anggota ORC lain, salah satu anggota dari trio mesum, yaitu Hyoudo Issei berteriak kearah Kiba memperingati kawannya yang tengah diserang dari belakang, mendengar teriakan dari kawannya, membuat Kiba menoleh kebelakang, matanya membulat saat para malaikat Jatuh melemparkan **Light Spear** dalam jumlah yang banyak

'Swuuusshh!'

"Kibaa!/Kiba-kun!/Kiba-senpai!/Yuuto!" Teriak seluruh anggota ORC khawatir melihat sang cassanova kuoh tengah dalam keadaan gawat

'Tap!'

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Kiba muncul sesosok remaja seumurannya, menunduk sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah, wajahnya tertutupi dengan rambut kuning dengan gaya spike nya, namun terlihat jelas oleh Kiba, bibir remaja itu mengucapkan sesuatu

" **Doton : Doryuuheki!** "

Tanah sedikit bergetar setelah remaja misterius itu mengucapkan sesuatu, perlahan tanah didepan remaja pirang itu, naik keatas dan membentuk sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah, yang membuat beberapa anggota ORC terkejut

"Dia bisa mengendalikan tanah?"

"Mungkinkah dia?!"

"Naruto!"

Remaja pirang yang mereka panggil Naruto itu pun perlahan berdiri, kini ia mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas tanpa ditutupi oleh rambut pirang nya, ia menoleh kearah Kiba

"Lain kali hati hati! Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kau mengecewakan para gadis yang ada di Kuoh Academy" ucap Naruto dengan alasan yang terkesan asal

Kiba hanya tersenyum masam, Ya bagaimanapun juga didepannya adalah orang yang pernah bertarung dengan klub ORC, orang yang pernah membuat ketuanya mengeluarkan air matanya, namun kini ia malah menolongnya

"Kau Naruto!, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!"

Naruto sedikit menoleh kearah teriakan Issei yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya, ia hanya tersenyum misterius dan kembali menatap kedepan yang membuat Issei menahan kesalnya

"Rasakan ini!"

Semua pasang mata kembali terkejut dengan suara teriakan dari atas, mereka semua menengok keatas melihat Naruto yang tengah melakukan sebuah handseal

" **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** "

Sebuah bola api besar muncul dari tiupan mulut Naruto,bola api besar itu dengan cepat meluncur kearah para malaikat jatuh yang menyerang Kiba sebelumnya, semua pasang mata kembali terkejut saat mereka menyadari Naruto ada dua

'Blaaarr!'

"Aaarrrggg!"

Para malaikat jatuh tadi mengerang kesakitan terbakar bola api buatan Naruto yang tepat mengenai mereka,perlahan api yang membakar para malaikat jatuh tadi padam dan hanya menyisakan bulu bulu gagak yang terbakar

'tap!'

Naruto lalu mendarat tepat disamping Naruto yang bersama Kiba tadi (ngerti kan?), Naruto lalu memegang kembarannya, tiba tiba kembarannya langsung menjadi gumpalan asap putih yang ternyata adalah bunshinnya

Naruto lalu melompat menaiki dinding tanah buatannya sendiri, Kiba hanya diam tak bergeming setelah dibantu oleh Naruto tadi, sedangkan anggota ORC yang lain menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan

"Na-naruto, apa maksud semua ini? Setelah kau menyerang kami dihari kemarin, dan sekarang, kau malah membantu kami, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" ucap Rias agak berteriak

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Naruto!" tambah Issei berteriak keras

Naruto menoleh sedikit kebelakang menatap satu per satu anggota ORC, lalu kembali menghadap kedepan

"Maksudku? Tidak ada, dan juga Issei, bukankah yang disana adalah Rival sejatimu?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah langit

Semua anggota ORC mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto, benar saja, terlihat jelas dimata mereka, Vali yang sedang bertarung dengan beberapa malaikat jatuh

"Aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku hanya bertanya apa maksudmu menolong salah satu dari kami Naruto!" Ucap keras Rias agak membentak

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya maksud apa apa! Apa kau tidak paham juga!" ucap Naruto dengan nada membentak balik yang membuat Rias diam

Berbeda dengan Issei, ia hanya menggeram kesal melihat Naruto yang membentak buchou kesayangannya, rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Naruto

Beralih kepada Vali, kini ia sudah menghabisi para malaikat jatuh dengan sendirian,dengan gesitnya, ia terbang menggunakan sayap berwarna birunya menghindari setiap serangan yang dilakukan oleh para malaikat jatuh disekitarnya yang tersisa hanya dua musuh lagi

"oh ayolah!, kalian tidak membuatku semangat sama sekali!" ucap Vali dengan maksud untuk membuat emosi kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut

Dan benar saja!, salah satu dari kedua malaikat jatuh itu tersulut emosi, malaikat jatuh itu dengan cepat melesat kearah Vali yang malah membuat Vali menyeringai bak seorang psikopat (Vali : Kurasa kau berlebihan Author -_-)

Malaikat jatuh itu langsung menyiapkan sebuah **Light Spear** dan hendak menusuknya kearah Vali, namun sebelum itu, Vali sudah mengeluarkan pedang kesayangannya, Little One, dan melompat keatas menghindari serangan dari malaikat jatuh tadi

"katakan Haloo pada kematianmu!"

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Vali langsung melemparkan pedangnya kearah malaikat jatuh tadi dan mengenai malaikat jatuh yang malang itu bahkan hingga menembus dada kirinya

'Craaassshh!'

Suara benda logam menembus sesuatu terdengar keras disana, malaikat jatuh itu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pedang yang menembus dada kirinya hendak mencabutnya, Vali sedikit melirik kearah Malaikat jatuh yang lain yang hendak melesat kearah temannya yang terluka

'Swuuusshh!'

Dengan cepat, Vali melesat kearah malaikat jatuh yang hendak menolong itu dan menendang nya dengan keras kearah bawah hingga jatuh ditanah dengan keras, tanah disekitar malaikat jatuh itu pun sedikit retak akibat kuatnya hantaman dari sang malaikat jatuh

'Braakk!'

Vali sedikit melirik kearah Malaikat jatuh yang satunya hendak mencabut pedangnya dari dada kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, Vali langsung melesat kearahnya dan mencabut pedang itu dengan keras

'sraakhh!'

"Arrggghh!"

Malaikat jatuh itu berteriak kesakitan setelah dicabutnya pedang yang menembus dada kirinya dengan keras, Vali lalu mengambil posisi untuk menebas kepala sang Malaikat jatuh itu

"Sebelum kau berani mengajakku bertarung, sebaiknya kau lebih kuat lagi!"

'Craaasss!'

Setelah menebas kepala sang malaikat jatuh, perlahan tubuh dan kepala sang malaikat jatuh itu memudar dan menghilang hanya meninggalkan bulu gagak yang berjatuhan ke tanah

 **\- Di sisi Lain**

"Tak kusangka si penggila pertarungan itu benar-benar memenggal kepalanya" ucap Naruto menatap Vali yang baru saja memenggal kepala

Sementara anggota ORC hanya diam membisu setelah melihat adegan kejam didepan mata mereka, terutama Issei yang merinding mengingat Vali merupakan sang Hakuryuukou yang merupakan Rival sang Sekiryuutei, yaitu Issei sendiri

Tatkala semuanya asik memandang sang Hakuryuukou memenggal kepala sang malaikat jatuh yang malang tadi, tanpa mereka sadari kecuali Naruto dan Vali, disekeliling mereka muncul lingkaran sihir yang amat banyak dan dari lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan sosok malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak

Naruto hanya memandang datar para malaikat jatuh itu, sedangkan tim ORC sedang bersiaga jika ada serangan dari para malaikat jatuh yang banyak itu, sedangkan Vali? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah asyik bertarung dengan beberapa malaikat jatuh yang mengepungnya

"Tak kusangka Invasi besar akan diadakan disini, benar benar malaikat jatuh yang menjengkelkan!" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal

Naruto langsung melesat kearah kerumunan para malaikat jatuh itu, dengan lihainya ia menghindari seitiap pukulan maupun serangan yang dilontarkan oleh kerumunan malaikat jatuh yang menggila itu

'Craasshh!'

Terdengar suara tusukan saat Naruto melemparkan kunainya dengan sedikit chakra anginnya hingga mengenai salah satu leher kerumunan malaikat jatuh itu, sehingga malaikat jatuh itu tumbang dengan penuh darah yang terus keluar dari lehernya, hingga akhirnya tubuh malaikat jatuh itu perlahan menghilang dan lenyap

"Selanjutnya sia-"

'Duaaagg!'

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, tiba tiba Naruto terpental agak keras setelah menerima tendangan yang kuat dari salah satu kerumunan malaikat jatuh itu, disaat ia masih terpental, Naruto melakukan salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna

"Datenshi kampreet! Belum selesai ngomong dah maen hajar aja, sekarang giliranku!" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal dan sambil melakukan sebuah handseal

'kraaakk!'

Tiba tiba tanah dikedua sisi Naruto muncul tombak tombak yang terbuat dari tanah dan melesat kearah kerumunan malaikat jatuh itu, sehingga beberapa dari mereka terkena serangan dari Naruto bahkan menembus ke dada kiri mereka hingga tewas, bahkan ada yang menembus kepala mereka, hingga akhirnya kerumunan itu malaikat jatuh itu hampir berkurang setengahnya

"Arrrggghhh!"

Melihat kerumunan malaikat jatuh yang sibuk menghindari tombak yang terus keluar dari tanah yang berada dikedua sisi Naruto, Naruto langsung melompat keatas dan melakukan sebuah handseal

" **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** "

Muncul bola api yang besar yang berasal dari tiupan mulut Naruto dan meluncur kearah kerumunan malaikat jatuh itu, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menghindar dan hanya menatap kosong bola api besar milik Naruto

'Blaaaarr!'

Asap mengepul ditempat kerumunan malaikat jatuh tadi, masih terlihat api kecil yang berkobar di tempat itu, tak lama kemudian, asap mulai menghilang dan terlihat bulu gagak yang berserakan serta ada yang terbakar

"Bangsat kau Bocah!"

Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh beberapa **Light Spear** yang mencoba menusuk tubuhnya, ia langsung lompat keatas menghindari beberapa serangan tersebut, namun sayang, di sampingnya sudah ada malaikat jatuh yang selamat dari serangannya tadi mencoba menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga

'Duaaaagg!'

Naruto terpental kesamping dengan kuatnya, dan terjatuh ditanah dengan kuat hingga debu mengepul disekitarnya, Naruto mencoba berdiri dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan keras, dan tiba tiba kepulan debu itu bergoyang dan menampilkan para malaikat jatuh tadi siap menyerang dengan masing masing satu **Light Spear** di tangan kanan mereka

"Rasakan Ini!"

Namun belum sempat melempar **Light Spear** kearah Naruto, sebuah kilauan pedang menembus leher mereka dengan cepat hingga mereka membulatkan mata mereka

"Apa-"

Tiba tiba kepala mereka terlepas dari leher mereka serta mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, tubuh mereka pun terjatuh dengan kepala yang matanya masih terbuka, tak lama kemudian tubuh mereka menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan bulu bulu gagak

"Dasar Lemah, melawan mereka saja kau kewalahan!"

Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi dengan cepat menoleh keasal suara, dilihatnya Vali yang sedang memasukkan pedang Little One nya kedalam lingkaran sihir miliknya

"Gomen, aku tadi tidak terlalu bersiaga, makanya terkena serangan kecil tadi" ucap Naruto nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Kata maafmu tidak berguna bagiku, ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap Vali sudah berada didekat Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Naruto hanya cuek mendengar ocehan Vali, ia lalu menerima uluran tangan Vali dan berdiri dengan tegak, mereka berdua sedikit melirik kearah ORC, dilihat dengan mata mereka, anggota ORC yang kelelahan sehabis menghabisi para malaikat jatuh yang melakukan invasi di Kuoh Academy

Naruto dan Vali hendak meninggalkan tempat itu namun sebuah suara yang berat membuat langkah kaki mereka terdiam di tempat

'Kau mau kemana Bocah Kuning!'

Naruto yang kenal dengan suara itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencoba mencari sosok yang ia duga itu, sedangkan Vali hanya waspada jika kembali ada serangan yang mendadak

"KOKABIEL! Dimana kau hah!" ucap Naruto dengan Lantang

'Haha! Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku, jadi percuma saja Naruto, Namamu Naruto kan?, jadi dengarkan aku Bocah!, kusarankan kau berhati hati dihari kedepannya, karena akan ada sebuah pertunjukkan yang menakjubkan, hahaha!'

Naruto hanya menahan amarahnya mendengar omongan Kokabiel yang sudah ia tahu apa maksudnya, karena Kokabiel lah yang telah memasukkan kedunia ini, serta Kokabiel lah yang menjadi kunci menuju Konoha, tempat kelahiran serta Dunia Naruto yang tentunya berbeda dengan dunia yang ditempatinya ini

Anggota ORC yang kelelahan hanya mendengarkan ucapan seseorang yang entah dimana asalnya itu, sedangkan Vali? Jangan ditanya, ia sekarang sedang mencolok telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya mencoba mencheck apakah pendengarannya sedikit terganggu

"Jadi, kaulah dalang dibalik Invasi bodoh ini?" ucap Naruto dengan penuh tanya dikepalanya

'Kau benar sekali Bocah! Akulah yang berada dibalik semua penyerangan ini!, sebenarnya ada sebuah rencana yang dari dulu ku impikan, namun baru sekarang rencana manis itu aku jalankan, dan sekarang kau tak perlu mencariku, bersenang senanglah, karena beberapa hari kedepan akan ada pertunjukan yang akan mengancam nyawamu, So.. jaga dirimu Bocah! Hahaha!'

Tak lama setelah ucapan seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaaanya itu, Langit kembali berubah menjadi warna oranye tanda waktu sudah sore yang tadinya warna langit berubah menjadi warna ungu

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, jika itu memang terjadi, aku pasti akan membantumu"

Naruto menoleh kesamping saat Vali memegang bahunya serta mencoba menurunkan amarahnya dengan ucapan Vali, Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Vali yang sudah mensupport dirinya

"Arigatou Vali! Kau memang sahabatku, walau terkadang kau itu menjengkelkan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Aku bingung kau memuji diriku atau malah mengejekku" ucap Vali dengan sweatdropped

Mereka berdua lalu hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun suara seorang gadis membuat kaki mereka kembali berhenti untuk kedua kalinya, Vali hanya mendecih kesal sedangkan Naruto hanya diam

"Naruto! Bukankah ada yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami?" ucap Rias agak berteriak pada Naruto, yah jarak mereka memang agak jauh

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan kepadamu"

"Masih ada yang harus kau jelas-"

Belum selesai Rias berbicara, Naruto perlahan menghilang terbakar api, sedangkan Vali masih berada disana sambil menatap Issei

"Inikah Rivalku? Terlihat sangat lemah!" ucap Vali dengan nada meremehkan membuat Issei naik darah!

Vali lalu membentangkan sayap birunya dan terbang meninggalkan anggota ORC yang masih terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang hendak mereka tanyakan pada Naruto dan juga Vali

"Bangsat Kau Hakuryuukou!"

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yoo... ketemu lagi dengan ane si author tampan mempesona ini!

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan diatas, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku mengupdate fic yang gaje ini, Gomennasai!

Saat pertama membaca chapter ini, mungkin kalian menduga chapter ini adalah Invasi yang dilakuin Kokabiel kayak Di Canon, dugaan kalian sebenarnya gak semuanya benar.

Di Fic aku membuat dua kali Invasi yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel, pertama di chap ini dan yang kedua akan muncul di chap depan

Namun pada Chapter ini, Kokabiel gak turun ke pertempuran, mungkin Invasi yang kedua nanti, So.. jangan pernah bosen nunggu updateannya yaa!

Untuk word kali ini, yah memang pendek dan agak mengecewakan, soalnya aku menyesuaikan judul Chapter, dan juga memang begini skill menulisku dalam scene Action :v

Dan juga soal **Kurumi**? Chapter depan dia pasti muncul kok, dan juga mengambil banyak peran pada chapter kedepannya

Balasan Review? Mungkin nanti aja di Chapter depan yaa! Agak males sih Nulisnya :v

So... Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

 **:: Log Out ::**


	15. Aku Akan Selalu Menjagamu!

**.::** **New Line** **::.**

 **Disclaimer :** Saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** sebagai Author dari Fic **New Line** tidak mengakui kepemilikan apapun Chara dari beberapa Anime yang berada dalam Fic ini, Beneran deh!

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (Unlocked in This Chapter!) Vali x ? (Coming Soon!)

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, Dll

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, perlahan Naruto mencoba kembali ke Garis awal, apakah ia bisa? (Bad Summary)

 **A/N :** sesuai tulisan diatas, Pair Naruto akan terbuka di Chapter ini, bisakah kalian menebaknya sebelum membaca Chapter ini?

Dan untuk Pair Vali, masih beberapa Chapter lagi untuk membukanya, jadi kalian bisa memberikan saran kepadaku, Oke!

Happy Reading!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

'Sraaaaassshh'

"Huaah! Berendam seperti ini setelah melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan memang nge-poll banget!"

Disebuah apartemen di kota Kuoh, tepatnya berjarak 700 meter dari Kuoh Academy, dan lebih tepatnya lagi, didalam kamar mandi apartemen itu, terlihat agak samar seorang remaja tanggung berambut pirang sedang berendam dengan tenangnya

Sambil berendam, ia membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang hangat itu, ia hanya bersender sambil menutup matanya mencoba merasakan secuil ketenangan dan kedamaian di dalam sebuah kamar mandi, sungguh menggelikan

Sementara di lain sisi...

"Disaat seperti ini, memang asiknya berendam dan menyegarkan tubuh, top banget pastinya!"

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut perak tengah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian salinannya dan juga handuk, ia terus berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil bersiul gaje

Setelah sampai di depan kamar mandi, ia langsung dengan cepat membuka pintunya tanpa berpikir apa ada orang yang didalam

"V-Vali?"

Vali langsung terdiam saat melihat seorang remaja pirang berdiri di dalam kamar mandi itu yang tengah membasuhkan air ke sebuah benda yang berada di tengah selangkangannya

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat!" ucap Naruto agak santai walaupun wajahnya yang memerah menahan kekesalannya

"Sekarang aku tanya kau, apa kau pernah keselek botol sabun?"

Vali hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Naruto yang siap melemparkan botol sabun kearahnya

"Aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu!" ucap Vali sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah benda keramat yang ada di antara selangkangan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang seakan tahu apa maksud Vali, ia langsung menutupi benda keramatnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Cepetan pergi sana Baka!, Gue lagi mandi"

"Yasudah cepetan mandinya" Ucap Vali lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar mandi

'Dasar, Vali-Teme!'

.

.

 **::** **Opening Song : Cascade by UNLIMITS** **::**

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang lebar sejauh mata memandang

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di padang rumput yang indah itu, terlihat didepan Naruto, Vali dan Rize serta Kurumi yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

 **Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta**

Gambar berganti, Terlihat Naruto duduk dikursi dan berhadapan kearah jendela kamarnya sambil memandang bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Machi wa kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita**

Gambar kembali berganti memperlihatkan Rias yang berdiri didepan Jendela klub ORC sambil memandangi bulan yang terang dimalam hari

 **Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto dan Rize serta Kurumi yang duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menatap sunset di sebuah pantai yang indah

 **Tsunagatte Karamatte**

Dan berganti menjadi kelompok ORC yang berdiri disebuah bukit tanpa bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan yang terang dimalam hari yang sunyi sepi

 **Tadoritsuita yo hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara**

Lalu gambar berganti memperlihatkan Kokabiel yang duduk disebuah singgasana sambil menyeringai dan dikawal oleh para malaikat jatuh serta beberapa Iblis yang bersekutu dengannya

 **Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare iwa wo oyoide yuku**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali dan Rize dan juga Kurumi bergerak menyerang para Malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak didepan mereka yang siap untuk bertempur

 **Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Naruto dengan serangan kuat nan cepat kearah Kokabiel yang dengan mudah menghalau setiap serangan Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam

 **Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Gambar kembali berganti, memperlihatkan Vali, Naruto, dan Rize juga Kurumi yang duduk disebuah tebing tinggi diujung pantai sambil memandang matahari yang hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat

 **Umareta hikari ima, hanatou**

Dan gambar bergerak memperlihatkan Kurumi yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sedangkan Naruto hanya mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurumi, sedangkan Vali dan Rize duduk berdua tersenyum sambil menatap Tingkah Naruto dan Kurumi

Latar pun menjadi gelap, dan kembali terang dan menampilkan Sebuah Tulisan berwarna merah gelap, dan tulisan itu adalah "New Line!"

 **\- Chapter 15 : Aku Akan Selalu Menjagamu!**

"Dasar Vali, seenaknya saja, andai saja ia tidak pergi, pasti akan kubakar selangkangannya dengan apiku!"

Di dalam apartemen sederhana itu, seorang remaja tanggung berambut pirang keluar dari kamarnya, dengan penampilan yang normal, T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan gambar rubah oranye di tengahnya serta celana Jeans pendek yang membuatnya bisa bergerak bebas

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah kulkas yang berada didapur apartemennya itu dan membuka pintu kulkas itu berharap ada sebuah makanan ringan yang bisa ia makan sekedar mengisi perutnya malam ini

"Hah?!"

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya penuh harap saat membuka kulkasnya berharap ada sebuah benda yang bisa dimakan, kini wajahnya berubah suram saat isi kulkasnya hanya ada air mineral saja

"Rize-chan!, apa tadi kau tidak membeli bahan makanan?" ucapnya agak berteriak agar Rize yang berada dikamarnya dapat mendengar ucapannya

"Gomen Naruto-kun, sore tadi aku memasak bersama Kurumi-chan, jadi bahan makanannya habis"

"Heeh... Padahal Perutku lapar sekali, bahkan saking laparnya, perutku menjadi perih seperti ini!" ucap Naruto lesu

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya, ia membuka dompetnya dan terlihat beberapa lembar uang, ia kini tengah berpikir hendak membeli apa agar keuangannya tidak cepat habis

"Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan ingin membeli apa nantinya" ucapnya monolog

Ia berjalan hendak keluar apartemennya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai perih, namun sebelum ia benar benar keluar dari apartemennya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu

"Vali!, kau mau ikut denganku?" ucap Naruto agak kuat agar Vali yang berada di kamar dapat mendengarnya

"Apa? Gak kedengeran!"

"Kau mau ikut keluar denganku?"

"Kau mau membeli bahan makanan bukan?, aku tidak mau ikut, nanti kau hanya memanfaatkanku dengan menyuruhku membawa barang belanjaanmu"

'Kampret!, ia ternyata tahu maksudku' batin Naruto saat mendengar balasan dari Vali

Tak membalas ucapan Vali, Naruto lalu kembali berjalan keluar, namun kali ini ia berhenti didepan pintu apartemennya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam apartemen

"Naruto!"

Merasa nama depannya dipanggil, Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya kini seorang gadis remaja yang tengah berdiri sekitar satu meter dibelakang Naruto, seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pony rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya

"Kurumi-chan?" ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama gadis itu

"Apa kau ingin keluar?"

"Ya, aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk kita, karena bahan makanan sudah habis!" ucap Naruto senormal mungkin

yah, wajar saja ia bersikap normal, karena ia belum tahu benar sifat gadis didepannya ini, ia hanya ingin terlihat sebagai remaja normal sama seperti remaja lainnya di mata gadis itu

"Ano.. Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Apa boleh aku ikut denganmu?" ucap Kurumi sedikit menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut hitam panjangnya

'Sepertinya ia gadis yang pemalu'

"Baiklah, sekalian kita jalan jalan keluar, Ayo!" ucap Naruto sambil melakukan gerakan tangan agar Kurumi mengikutinya dari belakang

Kurumi yang tadinya menunduk, kini ia mengadahkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, ia terlihat tersenyum senang, dan berjalan kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang kini tengah menatap mata Kurumi yang seolah ia mengerti suatu Hal

'Ekspresinya itu?, Sepertinya ia...?"

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Kurumi tengah berada didalam supermarket, terlihat mereka tengah memilih apa saja yang akan dibeli untuk bahan makanan nanti tentunya, beberapa sayuran, snack, minuman, dan juga ramen cup yang menjadi favorit si kepala kuning itu

"Apa uangmu tidak habis untuk membeli semua ini, Naruto?"

"Tenang saja, untuk saat ini, kondisi keuanganku masih dalam keadaan baik kok" ucap Naruto tersenyum bohong, padahal uangnya kini hanya tinggal sedikit lagi

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!"

Kini mereka tengah berjalan pulang keapartemen mereka, berjalan berdua dimalam seperti ini, Naruto yang kini membawa sebagian besar barang belanjaannya dan juga dibantu Kurumi yang juga ikut membantu dengan membawa sebagian kecil barang belanjaan mereka

Naruto lalu memasukkan tangannya ke tas plastik belanjaannya mencoba mengambil sesuatu, merasa menemukannya, Naruto lalu menarik tangannya dan mengeluarkan dua buah minuman kaleng bersoda

"Kau mau? Kurumi-chan?"

Kurumi menatap Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menyodorkan kaleng minuman itu padanya, Kurumi hanya tersenyum simpul dan menerima minuman itu dari Naruto

'glup glup'

"Nee... Kesepian itu sungguh menyakitkan bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau merasakannya juga bukan? aku menyadarinya saat kau betapa bahagianya saat aku memperbolehkanmu untuk ikut berbelanja tadi"

"Itu—"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari sini"

"Maksudmu?, aku tidak mengerti Naruto"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku bukan berasal dari sini, atau lebih tepatnya bukan berasal dari dunia ini" ucap Naruto lalu duduk dibangku di pinggir trotoar jalan yang memang disediakan disana, Naruto menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dibangku itu mengisyaratkan agar Kurumi juga duduk disebelahnya, Kurumi lalu menurutinya

"Be-benarkah?"

"Benar, Aku sebenarnya berasal dari dimensi lain, namun karena ulah seseorang, aku akhirnya pindah ke dunia ini"

"Dulu saat aku masih kecil dan masih berada diduniaku, aku juga sama halnya seperti dirimu, hidup dalam kesendirian, kesepian, haus akan namanya kehangatan keluarga, dan masih banyak lagi"

"Memangnya Orang tua dan saudaramu kemana?"

"..."

"Maaf menanya—"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai saudara, dan juga orang tuaku telah mati sejak aku lahir"

Kurumi sempat membulatkan matanya sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan dibalik Naruto, yang tidak mempunyai saudara, dan bahkan merelakan masa kecilnya tanpa adanya perhatian dari orang tua

"Saat itu aku sangat kesepian, terkadang aku berbuat masalah dengan orang orang hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka, namun karena ulahku dan juga sesuatu dari diriku, aku sempat dibenci di desa ku"

"Terkadang aku berpikir, kehidupan ini sungguh tidak adil, diluar sana, banyak anak remaja sepertiku mempunyai orang tua, mereka seharusnya bersyukur dengan cara membahagiakan kedua orang tua mereka, namun sayangnya beberapa dari mereka bahkan berani menyakiti perasaan orang tua mereka, bersikap kasar, bahkan ada yang lebih dari itu"

"Andai mereka merasakan kesedihanku disaat kesepian, tanpa orang tua, tanpa teman, dan menjadi sebatang kara"

"Apa mereka mengerti itu? Tentu saja tidak, Karena sejarah telah membuktikan bahwa manusia merupakan makhluk yang sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain" ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, lalu meminum minuman bersoda miliknya

Sedangkan Kurumi, kini ia tengah menatap Naruto sambil mencoba memahami ucapan Naruto tadi, ia juga memang nasibnya bisa dikatakan hampir sama seperti Naruto, namun baginya, Nasib Naruto sungguh jauh lebih susah dari dirinya, tak terasa air mata keluar dari sudut matanya

"Hiks Hiks!

"Hee? Kurumi-chan kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" ucap Naruto agak panik saat gadis disampingnya tiba tiba menangis

"Hiks, terkadang aku berpikir tak ada seseorang yang hampir sama seperti diriku, namun aku ternyata salah, ternyata ada orang yang mempunyai nasib yang sama sepertiku, bahkan lebih buruk dariku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menjadi dirimu, Naruto, Hiks!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Kurumi, tangan Naruto mulai bergerak mencoba menghapus air mata Kurumi, sedangkan Kurumi hanya diam saja mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto

"Sudahlah, aku menceritakan ini juga untuk kebaikanmu kedepannya, bahwa aku dan orang lain yang senasib seperti kita bisa mengerti perasaanmu, sekarang kau tidak kesepian lagi, ada Aku, Rize-chan, dan Vali-teme!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Vali

Kurumi agak tertawa saat ia mengetahui betapa kesalnya Naruto pada Vali, ia tahu bahwa Naruto dan Vali memang tidak pernah akur di apartemen mereka, dan juga sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda, namun terkadang mereka bisa menjadi duo yang hebat, dan karena perbedaan itulah Mereka bisa berteman dengan baik

"Heee... lihatlah mereka, adegan manis yang sungguh menggelikan"

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dan Kurumi, Kini didepan mereka telah muncul dua malaikat jatuh yang berdiri tegak didepan mereka, Naruto sempat menyipitkan matanya saat menatap musuh didepannya, musuh didepannya kini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, mempunyai tubuh yang besar tinggi dan juga fisik yang kuat, Naruto langsung berdiri didepan Kurumi, ia langsung melakukan handseal, terciptalah Bunshin yang kini sudah berada disamping Kurumi, dan juga Bunshin yang tengah membawa tas plastik belanjaannya

"Kurumi-chan, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan, aku akan mengatasi mereka!" ucap Naruto

"Tapi Naru—"

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dengan cepat, Karena aku akan selalu menjagamu!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, membuat Kurumi kini merasa tenang dan Hatinya menghangat, ia lalu pergi bersama Bunshin Naruto

"Jadi kau tahu kalau kami mengincar gadis itu ya?, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kami menangkapmu saja, kurasa Tuan akan senang!" ucap salah satu malaikat jatuh itu sambil menatap kepergian Kurumi

"Tentu, aku sudah lama berurusan dengan malaikat jatuh yang nista seperti kalian, dan juga kalian itu licik, makanya aku harus berhati hati!" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba melakukan kuda kuda

Salah satu malaikat jatuh itu lalu membuat **Light Spear** yang berukuran sedang dan melempar dengan sekuat tenaganya kearah Naruto, melihat sebuah serangan yang mengarah kearahnya, membuat Naruto reflek menghindar dengan melompat kesamping, namun sayang , Malaikat jatuh yang lainnya sudah mendahului Naruto dengan melesat kearah tempat Naruto menghindar, malaikat jatuh itu dengan kuatnya menendang bagian perut Naruto dengan kuatnya

'Duaaakk!'

Naruto terpental dengan kuatnya hingga menghantam kuat dinding sebuah bangunan, tak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, karena orang orang telah istirahat dirumahnya masing masing, dan juga jalanan itu cukup sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat kejadian itu

"Ughh... Kuso—"

'Craaaass!'

Disaat Naruto mencoba berdiri, tiba tiba sebuah **Light Spear** melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan naasnya, **Light Spear** itu mengenai Naruto tepat dibagian kaki kirinya

"Sudah kuduga, bocah sepertimu bukanlah tandingan kami!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan malaikat jatuh itu, ia memang sudah tau beberapa sifat Malaikat jatuh yang membangkang, yaitu suka meremehkan musuhnya saat bertarung

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi gelondongan kayu yang membuat kedua malaikat jatuh itu terkejut, mereka berdua lalu bersampingan dan memandang sekitar mencari keberadaan Naruto

"Rasakan Ini!"

Kedua Malaikat jatuh itu terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Naruto dari belakang, salah satu dari mereka tak sempat melihat kebelakang karena terkena serangan **Rasengan** dari Naruto hingga terpental dengan menghantam dinding dengan sangat kuat

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!"

Melihat temannya yang terpental dengan punggung yang terhantam **Rasengan** , membuat malaikat jatuh itu marah dan melesat kearah Naruto, ia langsung menyerang Naruto dengan mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya dengan kuat

'Syuuutt!'

Naruto dengan cepat menghindar kesamping, adu pukulan pun tak terelakkan lagi, Naruto kini mulai mencoba menghantamkan tangannya kearah kepala malaikat jatuh itu, namun dengan cepat malaikat jatuh itu menahan serangannya dengan tangan kirinya dan melakukan serangan balik dengan mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga

'Duaagg!'

"Ugh!"

Pukulan malaikat jatuh itu tepat mengenai bagian perut Naruto membuat Naruto memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan, melihat Naruto lengah, malaikat jatuh itu langsung menghajar Naruto habis habisan

'Duaaagg, Buukk, Duuuuggg!'

Malaikat jatuh itu langsung mengakhiri serangannya dengan tendangan yang kuat mengenai Naruto hingga terpental, Malaikat jatuh itu menyeringai, Namun seringaiannya luntur saat melihat Naruto kembali bangkit setelah menerima tendangan yang sangat kuat

Malaikat jatuh itu kembali melesat kearah Naruto yang sudah bersiap siaga, adu pukulan kembali terjadi, malaikat jatuh itu mencoba menghantamkan tangannya kearah kepala Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping menghindari serangan malaikat jatuh itu

Naruto lalu menyerang mengarahkan tangannya kearah dada kiri malaikat jatuh itu, namun serangannya dengan cepat ditahan dengan lengan malaikat jatuh itu, dan melakukan serangan balik mengarahkan tinjunya ke kepala Naruto

Merasa serangannya ditahan dan dibalas dengan serangan balik, membuat Naruto menghindar dengan menunduk, melihat sebuah celah, Naruto langsung menghantamkan tinju nya kearah selangkangan malaikat jatuh itu dengan kuat

'Duaaaggg!'

"Geee!"

Malaikat jatuh itu mengerang menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya, ia langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil memegangi selangkangannya

"Rasakan itu! Juniormu itu tidak akan bisa genjot untuk malam ini!" ucap Naruto ngelantur

Kembali melihat celah, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Malaikat jatuh yang masih kesakitan itu, dengan sekuat tenaganya, Naruto langsung menendang wajah malaikat jatuh itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat malaikat jatuh itu terpental dengan kuatnya hingga menghantam salah satu dinding sebuah bangunan dengan kerasnya

'Braaaakk!'

"Mati kau Bangsat!"

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar teriakan dari malaikat jatuh lainnya, kini sebuah **Light Spear** melesat kearahnya dengan cepat, bukannya menghindar, Naruto malah menunggu datangnya **Light Spear** tersebut sambil melakukan kuda kuda

'Grep!'

Naruto dengan cepatnya menangkap **Light Spear** itu dan melemparnya kearah Malaikat jatuh yang menghantam dinding tadi, dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata telanjang, **Light Spear** itu langsung mengenai malaikat jatuh itu tepat di bagian dada kirinya

"Aaaarrrgghhh!"

"Lemparan yang bagus, Tapi..."

"Kampret! Tak kusangka tombak cahaya itu sangat panas ditanganku" ucap Naruto sambil meniup tangannya yang merah akibat panasnya **Light Spear** yang ia pegang tadi

Sementara malaikat jatuh yang melempar **Light Spear** tadi hanya terkejut memandang tak percaya, kini temannya telah mati karena serangannya sendiri, perlahan tubuh temannya memudar hingga lenyap tak tersisa hanya menyisakan satu bulu gagak

Setelah merasa tangannya tidak merasakan panas lagi, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah malaikat jatuh yang tengah terdiam itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai, dan langsung melemparkannya kearah Malaikat jatuh itu dengan sedikit ia alirkan Chakra pada kunai itu hingga Kunai itu melesat sangat cepat

'Jleb!'

"Eh?"

Malaikat jatuh itu kembali terkejut saat dada kirinya kini telah tertancap sebuah Kunai yang dialiri Chakra, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi Kunai di dada kirinya hendak mencabut benda tajam itu, melihat musuhnya sibuk dengan Kunainya, Naruto langsung melakukan Handseal

" **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** "

Munculah bola api dari tiupan mulut Naruto, bola api itu melesat cepat kearah malaikat jatuh yang kini hanya terdiam pasrah melihat bola api yang sudah berada didepannya

'Blaaarrr!'

"Hufftt... sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum ada yang melihat semua ini!" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

.

.

.

.

 **\- Sementara Di apartemen Naruto**

"Kurumi-chan? Ada apa? Kau tidak memakan makan malammu?"

"..."

Kini di meja makan apartemen itu, terlihat tiga makhluk tengah menikmati makan malam mereka, Kurumi hanya terdiam melamunkan sesuatu, Rize hanya menatap Kurumi dengan penasara apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu, sedangkan Vali? Ia makan dengan lahapnya seolah ia belum makan selama tiga hari

"Adha Apwa, Kurwumi?"

"Vali-kun, sebaiknya kau telan dahulu makananmu sebelum berbicara" ucap Rize menegur Vali yang berbicara dengan belepotan

"Naruto.."

"Hah?"

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun, Kurumi-chan?"

"Tadi Naruto tengah bertarung dengan manusia bersayap gagak, aku sempat terkejut namun Naruto menyuruhku agar pulang duluan, apa Naruto akan kembali dengan selamat?" Ucap Kurumi sambil memandangi Rize dan Vali secara bergantian

Mendengar ucapan penuh khawatir dari Kurumi, membuat Rize tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Vali hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kurumi

"Tenang saja, Si Kuning Kampret itu pasti akan kembali dengan selamat, aku yakin itu!" ucap Vali mencoba meyakinkan Kurumi

"Apa benar itu Rize-san?"

"Ha'i, kau hanya perlu menunggunya pulang, Kurumi-chan!"

Kini, Kurumi tak seberapa khawatir lagi, ia tahu kalau Naruto itu kuat, ia bisa melalui setiap rintangan dalam hidupnya, dan juga teman seapartemennya juga tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, karena mereka tahu kalau Naruto akan kembali

'Tok Tok'

"Ha'i"

Mendengar suara pintu apartemen diketuk, Rize lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu apartemen, namun sebelum itu, tangan Vali menghadangnya

"Biarkan Kurumi yang membukanya, karena orang yang ia bicarakan telah datang" ucap Vali pada Rize, membuat Rize cemberut dan menyuruh Kurumi untuk membuka pintu apartemen

'Ckleek'

"..."

"Yo, Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi sempat terdiam sesaat saat mengetahui orang yang dinantinya telah datang, walaupun pakaian yang ia pakai sangat kotor, serta beberapa lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah yang sudah mengering

"A-ada apa Kurumi—"

"Naruto!, kau baik saja bukan? kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat, Aku baik baik saja, walau dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang kotor, serta beberapa luka lecet dengan darah yang sudah mengering

Melihat Naruto baik baik saja, Kurumi tersenyum senang dengan setitik air mata di matanya, kini rasa khawatir yang membanjiri hati gadis itu, telah menghilang setelah melihat keadaan orang yang dikhawatirkannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa" ucap Kurumi senang sedangkan Naruto yang tengah dipeluk gadis itu hanya merespon dengan mengelus elus surai rambut hitam gadis itu

sedangkan Rize dan Vali? Rize hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya, dan Vali hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Dasar Naruto-kun, selalu saja ia mengkhawatirkan orang lain" ucap Rize

"Entah pelet apa yang digunakan Naruto hingga membuat gadis cantik seperti Kurumi menyukainya" ucap Vali sambil bersidekap dada

Dan akhirnya, Naruto mengajak Kurumi yang terus memeluk dirinya, mereka masuk kedalam apartemen mereka tidak lupa menutup pintu apartemen mereka dan melewati malam yang panjang...

"Oii Rize-chan... kalian sudah makan malam? Mana Ramen cup milikku?"

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Ramenmu tadi dimakan Vali-kun"

"Bangsat kau Teme!, Mati saja kau sana!"

"Kau sih yang kelamaan pulang, jadi kumakan saja mumpung masih hangat"

"Naruto tenanglah, akan kubuat ramen untukmu nanti"

"Arigatou Kurumi-chan! Dan kau Vali, awas saja kau nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **Kata Kata Keren yang keluar dari Mulut Naruto pada Chapter ini :**

\- " _sejarah telah membuktikan bahwa manusia merupakan makhluk yang sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain"_

\- " _Tenang saja, Karena aku akan selalu menjagamu!"_

\- " _Rasakan itu! Juniormu itu tidak akan bisa genjot untuk malam ini!"!_ #Njirr

\- " _Bangsat kau!, Mati saja kau sana!"_ #Njiirrr

 **A/N :** Yoo! Bertemu lagi denganku di Update Fic New Line yang ke-15 ini! Dengan Words sebanyak 3924 walaupun ada sedikit Typo

Bagaimana Kabar Reader-san semua? Kudoakan baik baik saja, dan yang sedang sakit, kudoakan cepat sembuh

Gomen sebelumnya jika updatenya kelamaan, sebenarnya aku menunggu liburan panjang ini untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, namun aku gregetan saat mengetahui kalau Raporku ditahan oleh wali kelasku hanya karena tidak mengumpulkan sebuah poto berukuran 3x4 hitam putih, Eh kok malah Curhat?

Bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini? Keren? Jelek? Atau malah membosankan? Aku terima kok kritik kalian dengan senang hati

Sesuai Janji, pada Chapter ini Pair Naruto terbuka, yaitu Tokisaki Kurumi!

Tak ada alasan khusus menjadikannya pair Naruto, hanya saja Kurumi itu Cantik, Manis, Imut, dan matanya itu loh yang aku suka!, Bahkan Picnya aku jadiin Wallpaper Laptopku!, coba aja gadis kayak dia ada di dunia, dah aku Pacarin tuh! #Njiirrr #AuthorJones

Soal Kurumi yang agak OOC di Fic ini, Aku sudah tau kalian mungkin memikirkan hal ini, tapi kurasa sifatnya di Fic ini lebih kusukai daripada sifat Psikopat-nya di Anime Date A Live, dan juga aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Kurumi, Coba saja kalian Pikirkan, Di Season pertama digambarkan bahwa Kurumi kelihatan Psikopat dan mengincar nyawa Itsuka Shido, dan Di Season keduanya digambarkan bahwa Kurumi membantu Shido untuk menyelamatkan Yatogami Tohka, jadi, apa yang diinginkan Kurumi Sebenarnya?

Tetapi aku menarik kesimpulan... Kalau Kurumi itu tetap saja Gadis yang cantik, Manis, dan juga Kawaii :v :v #AuthorKampret

Untuk Naruto mungkin Single Pair, masalahnya agak Sulit untuk membuat Romance yang serius jika Pairnya mini-harem, Menurutku Pair Mini-harem lebih cocok untuk Fic yang bergenre Comedy, Gomen sudah mengecewakan kalian yang menginginkan Naruto Pairnya Harem #Gomennasai

Dan untuk Pair Vali, Aku masih memperbolehkan kalian untuk menyarankan Chara cewek buat Vali, Diutamakan dari Anime Highschool DxD ataupun Anime Date A Live, Soalnya agak susah memasukkan Chara cewek yang ada di Anime Naruto di Alur cerita yang sekarang, Jadi.. jangan lupa untuk memberikan sarannya ya!

Kalau Begitu... See You in Next Chapter, jangan Bosen untuk terus mengikuti Fic milikku yang aneh ini, dan Satu lagi...

Selamat Liburan buat kalian anak sekolahan! Entah itu PAUD, TK, SD, MI, SMP, MTs, SMA, SMK, MA, atau tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi!

BANZAI ! BANZAI ! BANZAI !

 **Promosi :** Jangan Lupa ya untuk membaca Fic Buatanku yang berjudul **A Hole In Our Heart** **,** Ficnya bergenre Romance and Drama, Fic yang bagus untuk kalian yang ingin mengeluarkan air mata kalian, untuk lebih lanjut, kalian bisa langsung ke Profil FFN ku untuk melihat Fic buatanku

 **.:: Kurosaki Kitahara a.k.a Kitahara-Kun ::.**

 **.:: Log Out ::.**


	16. Trap! Dan para gagak yang berulah!

**.::** **New Line** **::.**

 **Disclaimer :** Saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** sebagai Author dari Fic **New Line** tidak mengakui kepemilikan apapun Chara dari beberapa Anime yang berada dalam Fic ini, Beneran deh!

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x Kurumi, Vali x ? (Coming Soon!) (Vali lagi cari Jodoh!)

 **Warning :** OOC (Terutama Vali), Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, And More!

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, bertemu teman baru dan juga musuh yang tangguh, akankah Naruto bisa menghadapi masalahnya didunia barunya? (Summary Updated!)

Happy Reading!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter 16 : Trap! And Para Gagak yang kembali berulah!**

Malam semakin Larut, tenggelam didalam kelamnya malam, orang orang memilih untuk beristirahat, namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih begadang hanya untuk menonton sebuah siaran Tv yang menayangkan tayangan olahraga, dan juga beberapa dari mereka melakukan kegiatan sebagai mana mestinya seorang pasangan suami istri, Ups!

Sama halnya dengan makhluk makhluk yang berada di sebuah apartemen yang berjarak 700 meter dari Kuoh Academy itu, tepat disebuah kamar di dalam apartemen itu, terlihat dua orang remaja tanggung yang tengah terlelap dibawa alam mimpi

Posisi berbaring mereka satu arah, yaitu keduanya menghadap kekanan, dipinggir Spring bed sebelah kanan adalah seorang remaja kuning yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk sebuah bantal Guling bergambar Rubah oranye, sedangkan disamping remaja kuning itu, seorang remaja berambut perak dengan tertidur seperti orang normal biasanya

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi, remaja berambut perak itu tanpa sadar menggerakkan kakinya hingga menendang remaja kuning yang tidur disampingnya, alhasil, remaja kuning itu terdorong kesamping dan terjatuh dari spring bed mereka

'Gdubraaakk!'

"Ittaaii..."

Remaja kuning itu lalu tersadar dari tidurnya, mengelus elus kepalanya yang kesakitan berbenturan dengan lantai apartemen itu, kini wajahnya memerah menahan kesal saat ia menyadari siapa yang menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya

"Vali-Teme!"

Remaja kuning yang kita ketahui namanya Naruto itu, bangkit setelah terbaring dilantai, ia menatap Buas Remaja berambut perak yang ia panggil Vali tadi yang tengah tertidur, wajahnya memerah dengan mata menyala digelapnya malam, serta asap yang mulai mengepul dari kepala Naruto

Dengan kesalnya Naruto mengambil jam weker yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar Jam weker itu hingga mengenai pelipis Vali, membuat Vali yang tadinya tertidur langsung terbangun sambil berteriak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat memerah akibat dilempar Naruto dengan jam weker tadi

"Ittaaaiii!"

"Makan Tuh Bangsat! Makhluk kampret sepertimu pantas untuk menerimanya!"

Vali terus memegangi pelipisnya yang kesakitan, mendengar ocehan di tengah malam seperti ini, membuat Vali menahan kekesalannya sambil mengeraskan tangannya hingga menghasilkan bunyi germelutuk, mengetahui siapa dibalik semua ini

"Konoyaro! Apa maksudmu melempar jam weker ini ke kepalaku hah!" ucap Vali Murka sambil memegangi jam weker itu dengan keadaan berbaring, bahkan saking kuatnya ia menggenggam jam weker itu, jam itu pun yang awalnya berbentuk bundar kini sudah berbentuk oval karena bengkok dibeberapa bagian

"Itu salahmu bangsat! Kau menendangku saat kau tertidur hingga membuatku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku!"

"Kau pikir tidak sakit kepalamu dilempar dengan jam weker dengan sekuat tenaga? Pikirkan itu Bakayaro!"

Mereka berdua berpandangan dengan tatapan Buas, Mata mereka menyala didalam gelapnya kamar itu, bahkan tiba tiba asap mengepul diatas kepala mereka, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, sedangkan Vali Terus menggenggam jam berbentuk oval itu hingga Hancur ditangannya karena semakin kuat genggaman tangannya

"Sini Kau Bangsat!"

"Kau yang Kesini Konoyaro!"

"Hyaaaahh!"

.

.

.

 **\- Scene di Skip untuk beberapa alasan**

"Aduh duh!"

"Ittaaaii!"

Terlihat Naruto dan Vali terduduk di sisi Kamar mereka secara berlawanan, Terlihat keadaan Naruto dengan kepalanya yang penuh bekas jitakan dari Vali, sedangkan Vali duduk di sisi kamar itu dengan wajah yang tercetak sebuah gambar tangan berwarna merah tepat mengenai pipi kiri dan kanannya

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur di sofa ruang tengah saja!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil bantal dan juga bantal guling bergambar rubah oranye dan berjalan keluar kamar

"Siapa juga yang peduli!" ucap Vali sambil berjalan merangkak kearah Spring bed dan hendak kembali tidur sehabis melakukan pertengkaran yang memalukan tadi

Kembali ke Naruto, Kini ia tengah berjalan ke arah ruangan tengah yang gelap akibat Lampu yang dimatikan, ia terus berjalan sambil membawa bantal dan bantal guling walaupun jalannya agak miring akibat rasa kantuk yang luar biasa

"Huuaaahhh..."

Setelah berada didepan sofa ruang tengah apartemen itu, Naruto langsung menaruh bantal dan guling itu di sisi kanan sofa itu, dengan rasa ngantuk yang menyerangnya, ia langsung tepar di sofa itu dan kembali memasuki alam mimpinya

.

.

.

.

"Naru.."

"Ruto-kun..."

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun!"

"ngh?"

"Rize, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya, lebih baik kau memasak saja"

Tak terasa hari sudah pagi, matahari baru saja naik sepenggalah, orang orang keluar rumah melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing, entah itu bekerja, ke kantor, jogging, ataupun hal yang lainnya

Kecuali untuk sekelompok remaja yang berada disebuah apartemen ini, terlihat Naruto masih tidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan sangat erat, Rize yang kini tengah bergelut dengan alat alat dapur, Kurumi yang berjongkok disamping Naruto memandangi wajah damai Naruto yang tengah tertidur, sedangkan Vali? Kini ia tengah membawa sebuah sendok makan Stainless dan berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Kurumi, sebaiknya kau agak jauh darinya, Pagi ini aku akan balas dendam!"

Kurumi hanya menuruti perkataan Vali, yah walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Vali dengan sendok makan itu, mungkin saja karena ribut ribut semalam, itu karena ia mendengar kamar Naruto dan Vali sangat ribut di tengah malam

"Bangun Kau Naruto!"

"Hyaaahh!..."

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Vali langsung melempar sendok makan itu kearah kepala Naruto, alhasil, sendok makan itu langsung mengenai pelipis Naruto membuat Naruto yang awalnya tidur dengan nyaman langsung bangun secara terpaksa sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran lemparan Vali

"HeadShot!" ucap Vali sambil memberikan jempolnya pada Naruto, sedangkan Kurumi hanya tertawa manis melihat tingkah laku keduanya yang seperti anak kecil

"HeadShot Pala lu! Kau tidak lihat kepalaku sakit seperti ini! Dasar kau Bangsat!" ucap Naruto sangat Murka sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang sedikit lecet akibat lemparan Vali, sedangkan Vali hanya diam saja walaupun dalam hatinya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Kurumi yang melihat kepala Naruto yang lecet langsung mengambil kotak p3k, lalu berjalan kearah Naruto sambil membuka kotak p3k itu, ia langsung menempelkan plester di luka lecet di pelipis Naruto

"Vali-san, kau terlalu berlebihan!" ucap Kurumi yang tengah menempelkan plester di pelipis Naruto

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya dia lah yang berlebihan, kau tahu? Semalam ia melempar sebuah jam weker ke kepalaku dengan kuatnya, lihatlah! Pelipisku juga memerah karena dia tapi untungnya tidak lecet, jadi aku hanya balas dendam saja" ucap Vali membela diri sambil menunjukkan pelipisnya merah akibat semalam, mendengar itu, Kurumi langsung sweatdrop

"Mereka berdua memang seperti itu Kurumi-chan, jadi maklumi saja" ucap Rize ikut Nimbrung yang kini tengah sibuk memasak didapur

Kurumi yang awalnya khawatir keduanya akan bertengkar, langsung menghela nafas lega saat mendengar ucapan Rize dari dapur, jadi mereka memang seperti sebelumnya, tidak bisa akur sekali

"Nah, Sudah Naruto!" ucap Kurumi yang telah selesai memasang plester di kepala Naruto

"Arigatou Kurumi-chan!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerah secerah pagi ini pada Kurumi, membuat wajah Kurumi agak memerah membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Dan kau Vali, aku masih banyak urusan denganmu!"

"Aku juga ada urusan penting denganmu, Baka!"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tatapan ganas, bahkan samar samar terlihat listrik kecil diantara pandangan mereka, mereka saling mendekati satu sama lain hendak kembali melakukan kegiatan semalam yang belum selesai urusannya, tapi...

.

.

.

"Terus saja seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan memberikan jatah makan pada kalian berdua!" ucap Rize dari dapur membuat keduanya langsung berhenti bertengkar, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan Vali duduk di sofa

"Rize-chan memang bisa diandalkan ya" Ucap Kurumi melihat Rize yang dengan mudahnya menundukkan keduanya yang sulit untuk diatur, Kurumi lalu tertawa halus, ahh! aku sebagai Author tidak bisa membayangkan betapa Manisnya wajah Kurumi saat tertawa

.

.

 **:: N L ::**

.

.

Kini, Naruto, Vali, dan Kurumi tengah duduk dimeja makan, dan Rize yang saat ini tengah membawa makanan ke meja makan secara satu per satu, setelah itu Rize lalu ikut duduk di meja makan

"Itadakimasu!"

"ahh... Masakanmu sungguh enak Rize-chan! Kau sangat berbakat dalam memasak!" ucap Naruto yang tengah menggigit potongan kaarage

"Kau benar Naruto, masakanmu enak sekali Rize!" ucap Vali menyetujui ucapan Naruto membuat Rize tersenyum senang

Melihat keduanya kembali akur membuat Rize dan Kurumi tersenyum, Rize lalu berbisik pada Kurumi hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"Lihatlah, sebesar apapun masalah antara mereka, tetap saja mereka akan kembali akur hanya dalam hitungan jam, jadi maklumi saja jika mereka nanti kembali bertengkar" bisik Rize pada Kurumi yang tengah menikmati sarapannya, Kurumi hanya mengangguk sekedar merespon ucapan Rize

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa, Kurumi-chan?"

"Aaamm!"

Kurumi langsung menyodorkan sepotong kaarage kearah Naruto membuat Naruto agak salah tingkah karena kini Rize dan Vali tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman

"Kurumi-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini"

Ekspresi Kurumi yang awalnya sangat senang berharap Naruto memakan potongan kaarage darinya, kini berubah menjadi sedih membuat Naruto jadi tak tega, akhrnya Naruto langsung memakan potongan kaarage yang Kurumi sodorkan padanya

Kurumi kembali tersenyum senang, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengunyah makanannya sambil melirik Vali dan Rize yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"Apaan kalian menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa apa, hanya saja Kurumi sangat perhatian padamu, Naruto-kun"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Rize!"

"Apaan Kau Vali Ikut ikutan segala?"

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula aku punya hak untuk berbicara"

Sedangkan Kurumi yang menjadi pembicaraan ketiganya, membuat gadis berambut hitam dan mata yang berbeda warna itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah malu

.

.

.

.

Kini didepan apartemen mereka, terlihat Naruto, Vali, dan juga Rize telah memakai seragam sekolah Kuoh, sedangkan Kurumi memakai seragam sekolah lain, mereka siap untuk berangkat sekolah

"Sayang sekali ya, Kurumi-chan, kita tidak satu sekolahan" ucap Rize hanya dibalas senyuman dari Kurumi

"Kurumi-chan, setelah sepulang sekolah, sebaiknya kau diapartemen saja ya, aku takut kau kenapa kenapa" ucap Naruto dengan lembut

Kurumi tersenyum senang saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya, ia lalu mengangguk pada Naruto merespon ucapan Naruto, sedangkan Vali hanya menatap Naruto dengan malas

'Dasar, Sifat Overprotective-nya muncul lagi'

"Ayo cepat Naruto, Mau berapa lama kau berdiri didepan Kurumi seperti itu?" ucap Vali yang telah berjalan bersama Rize dan agak jauh dari Naruto

"Kalau begitu, Jaa nee!" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Kurumi dan berlari kearah Rize dan Vali yang sudah jauh darinya

"Hati hati Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka bertiga, yaitu Naruto, Rize, dan juga Vali sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah mereka, Rize lalu meminta Izin pada Naruto dan Vali untuk lebih dahulu ke kelasnya karena ada urusan, Vali dan Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja

Naruto hanya menguap ketika melihat gedung sekolahannya, ia benar benar tidak pandai soal belajar di sekolah, namun ini semua karena Rias yang telah memasukkannya sebagai siswa di Sekolah Akademi ini, jadi mau tak mau ia akhirnya harus kembali ke sekolah

Sedangkan Vali yang berada di samping Naruto yang tengah menguap, ia langsung menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya

"Oii Naruto! Kau ini gosok gigi gak?"

"Ya iyalah, Harum ya?"

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Vali malas

Naruto dan Vali lalu berjalan kearah gedung utama sekolah dengan malas seolah tak ada niat untuk bersekolah, Naruto terus menguap karena ada rasa ngantuk yang melanda dirinya, sedangkan Vali hanya bersiul gak jelas

"Naruto!"

Merasa Nama depannya dipanggil seseorang, Naruto dan juga Vali menoleh kearah belakang mereka melihat siapa yang memanggil Nama Naruto, kini, tepat dibelakang Vali dan juga Naruto, terlihat Rias dan Issei berada tepat satu meter dibelakang mereka, Rias menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit benci, sedangkan Issei menatap Vali dengan tatapan sedikit amarah, mengingat ia sangat diremehkan oleh Vali pada beberapa chapter lalu

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku ingin kalian berdua pergi ke klub ORC pada jam istirahat nanti, ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian berdua" ucap Rias

"Dan kau juga Kazuki Akira, Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu yang sudah meremehkanku!" ucap Issei menatap Vali dengan sedikit amarah

Vali yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Issei hanya menguap bosan, bagaimanapun dimatanya kini Rival yang tepat berada dibelakangnya hanyalah seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa menggunakan **Balance Breaker** hanya dalam hitungan menit

"Terserah Kau saja, dan juga Namaku bukanlah Kazuki Akira, Tetapi Vali, Vali sang penakluk!" ucap Vali menyebutkan namanya yang agung

'Vali sang Penakluk? Nama konyol macam apa itu?' Batin Naruto sweatdrop

Setelah berbicara hal yang rumit, Rias dan Issei pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Vali, Naruto kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya sedangkan Vali kini tengah meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menunjuk nunjuk Issei yang telah pergi jauh

"Grrrr... Seenaknya dia berbicara seolah dia bisa mengalahkanku, lihat saja nanti, akan kupatahkan tangannya, kuputar kepalanya hingga180 derajat, grrr..." ucap Vali yang kesal sambil melakukan gerakan seolah ia mematahkan tangan dan memutarkan kepala orang

Sempat sweatdrop ditempat saat melihat Vali yang tengah kesal, Naruto lalu menanyakan sesuatu pada Vali

"Vali, apa menurutmu kita harus kesana?"

Vali berpose seolah ia tengah berpikir dengan serius saat mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto, selang beberapa menit sembari memikirkan hal baik dan buruknya jika datang kesana, Vali lalu kini telah selesai dan menatap Naruto dengan serius

"Itu terserah kau saja"

"..."

"NGAPAIN LU SOK MIKIR SEGALA KALAU JAWABNYA GITU DOANG MONYET!"

.

.

.

.

 **\- Skip Time**

Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa detik lalu, para siswa maupun siswi berbondong bondong keluar dari kelas mereka, sejenak menghilangkan rasa penat yang memenuhi kepala sehabis bertarung dengan beberapa materi pelajaran yang susah untuk nyambung, beberapa dari siswa itu ada yang pergi ke ke kantin, berjalan jalan di lorong sekolah, pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri, pergi ke ruangan klub masing masing, atau malah pergi ke ruang guru karena suatu masalah yang ada kaitannya dengan kelakuan para siswa

Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Vali, kini mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah mengingat banyak siswa yang enggan untuk pergi keatap sekolah, Naruto dan Vali kini tengah duduk di bangku yang ada disana

"Vali, menurutmu kita pergi kesana atau tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang terserah kau saja"

"Oh ayolah Vali, setidaknya kau ikut membantuku untuk mempertimbangkan baik tidaknya kita pergi kesana!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memakai Bunshinmu saja, bukankah itu lebih praktis?"

Mendengar saran Vali, tiba tiba sebuah boklam muncul diatas ubun ubun Naruto yang entah datang dari mana, Naruto baru saja satu hal, padahal hal yang sangat sederhana, tapi hal itu tidak terlintas dikepalanya

"Kau benar juga Vali, Kau memang makhluk menyebalkan yang bisa diandalkan!"

"Aku bingung kau memujiku atau mengejekku"

Naruto lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, ia lalu melakukan handseal, seketika muncul kepulan asap putih yang menampilkan Dua Bunshin Naruto, setelah itu salah satu Bunshin Naruto melakukan Henge menyerupai Vali, Vali hanya menatap datar Bunshin Naruto yang kini mirip dengannya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedikit kagum dengan jurus Naruto

"Dengar, Kalian pergi ke Klub ORC untuk menghadiri undangan dari Rias tadi pagi, sesampainya disana bersikaplah seperti biasanya, jangan terlalu bersikap yang mencolok, dan jangan lupa untuk berhati hati" ucap Naruto memerintah kedua Bunshinnya

"Ha'i, Oyabun!" ucap para Bunshin Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kepulan Asap

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap Vali pada Naruto

"Mungkin kita akan mengamati Klub ORC dari jauh saja, sisanya biarkan Bunshinku yang menyelesaikannya" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Kuserahkan saja padamu!"

.

.

.

.

 **\- At ORC**

Kini didepan sebuah klub yang bertempat di gedung lama sekolah itu, terlihat Naruto dan Vali (Yang sebenarnya Bunshin Naruto) yang hendak masuk keruangan klub itu

"Tempat ini tidak berubah sejak kita pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto

"Udah gak usah banyak omong, cepat ketuk pintunya!"

'tok tok tok!'

Beralih kesudut pandang Rias, didalam klub itu ternyata sudah berkumpul semua anggota ORC dan duduk di sofa ruangan itu, diantaranya para gadis termasuk Rias dan dua orang remaja laki laki, mereka semua lalu menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seseorang

"Masuk!"

Setelah Rias berkata seperti itu, Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan Naruto dan Vali yang berjalan memasuki klub itu dengan santainya, beberapa anggota ORC kecuali Rias dan Issei sontak terkejut, mengingat kedua orang yang kini tengah memasuki ruangan klub mereka adalah orang yang pernah menyerang mereka beberapa waktu lalu, mereka lalu kini bersiap siaga dan berdiri didepan Rias menjaga sang Buchou

"Jadi ini sambutan kalian pada Tamu kalian!" ucap Vali menatap beberapa anggota ORC yang bersiap siaga, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Tenanglah Minna, mereka memang sengaja kusuruh untuk kesini untuk alasan tertentu!" ucap Rias pada anggota, setelah berkata seperti itu, para anggotanya yang tadinya bersiap siaga lalu menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka dan berdiri dibelakang sofa kosong yang sebelumnya mereka tempati

"Silahkan duduk!" ucap Rias mempersilahkan Vali dan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa yang berada didepan Rias

"Jadi, ada apa kami disuruh kesini?" ucap Vali langsung to the point

"Begini, aku ingin kalian menjelaskan beberapa kejadian di hari yang lalu, dimana kalian menyerang kami, dan juga kalian membantu kami menghajar para Datenshi yang menyerang Kuoh Academy, aku rasa kalian ikut campur dalam masalah kami, jadi aku ingin kalian menjelaskannya!" ucap Rias dengan nada tegas, tidak ada kata manis yang biasanya ia lakukan pada Pawn kesayangannya yaitu Issei

Ya wajar saja sih, kini didepan Rias tengah duduk dua orang yang tangguh, entah mereka teman tau malah jadi musuh, jadi setidaknya Rias berjaga jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan nantinya

"Itu saja, Pertanyaan yang bodoh, kalian tidak menanyakannya pun kalian sudah tau jawabannya" ucap Vali seenaknya membuat perempatan Muncul di dahi Rias menandakan Rias tengah kesal pada Remaja laki didepannya ini

"Benar, Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" ucap Naruto ikut nimbrung, yah masalahnya ia hampir dilupakan disini jika ia hanya diam saja

Rias kini berpikir dengan keras, bagaimana caranya kedua orang didepannya ini agar mau menjelaskan sesuatu, lagipula apa masalahnya sih kalau hanya itu saja, kau hanya perlu menjelaskan sesuatu setelah itu kau boleh keluar dengan bebas, cukup Lama Rias berpikir, Rias lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide, walaupun idenya cukup licik

"Jadi kalian tidak ingin menjelaskannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak kami jelaskan padamu, Cabai merah?" Ucap Vali seenaknya yang kembali Membuat Rias ingin sekali menghajar muka Vali dengan **Power of Destruction** nya

"Maka aku akan memaksa kalian untuk menjelaskannya" ucap Rias yang kini ditambah dengan nada manis yang menggoda sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya

Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto hendak berdiri, namun kini kakinya terlihat sudah terborgol dan juga tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh salah satu anggota ORC, yaitu Toujo Koneko sang Rook dari Rias

Hal yang sama juga Dirasakan oleh Vali, Kaki nya juga sudah diborgol dan sebuah pedang yang berkilau yang sudah berada tepat beberapa sentimeter dari lehernya, dan pedang itu milik Anggota ORC, yaitu Kiba Yuuto sang Knight dari Rias Gremory

"Ara ara... Aku memang pandai soal Sihir, jadi kurasa aku perlu memborgol kaki kalian sebelum kalian menjelaskan sesuatu pada Buchou" ucap sang wakil ketua ORC, yaitu Himejima Akeno sang Queen dari Rias Gremory

Naruto menghelas nafasnya, memang hal seperti ini sudah ia duga sebelumnya, ia tahu Rias merupakan orang yang keras kepala, apapun keinginannya harus dilaksanakan, itu terbukti saat ini, yaitu Rias yang memaksa Naruto dan Vali untuk menjelaskan sesuatu

"Kalian menjebak kami bukan? tapi sebelum itu..."

Tepat setelah Naruto selesai berbicara, pintu apartemen itu terbuka perlahan, membuat para anggota ORC mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu, sedangkan Naruto dan Vali yang kini sedang ditahan, langsung menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

"Kalian Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa menjebak kami!" Ucap Naruto yang ternyata membuka pintu klub itu, dibelakang Naruto terlihat Vali yang tengah memakan sebuah apel

Para anggota ORC tak terkecuali Rias membulatkan mata mereka terkejut, bukankah Naruto dan Vali kini sedang mereka tahan? Merasa penasaran, mereka lalu menoleh kearah sofa tempat Naruto duduk tadi, kini di sofa itu tak ada sosok Naruto dan Vali yang tadinya mereka tahan, Rias langsung kembali mengalihkan Perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Vali

"Tak kusangka, Cabai merah itu licik juga" ucap Vali sambil memakan buah apel, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, mereka kini pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub itu

Kini ruangan klub ORC itu hanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing masing, ada yang memikirkan bagaimana caranya Naruto dan Vali tadi dapat keluar dari jebakan mereka, ada yang hanya memikirkan Oppai saja, dan juga Buchou mereka yang kini berpikir keras apa maksud Naruto dan Vali menyerang mereka sekaligus menyelamatkan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, terlihat sinar matahari berwarna kuning yang menyejukkan hati, para siswa sudah pulang dari sekolahnya, dan mungkin ada saja yang belum pulang sekedar bermain ditaman atau malah ada urusan dengan klub sekolahnya

Lain hal nya dengan Naruto, kini ia tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolah sendirian, yah wajar saja, sebenarnya ia dari tadi menunggu Vali dan Rize untuk pulang bareng, tapi ia baru menyadari kalau Rize ada janji sama temannya, dan juga Vali yang memang ikut klub basket dan ia ikut latihan sore ini dengan teman klubnya, jadi yah, ia pulang sendirian hari ini

Dan juga, sebenarnya Naruto sedari tadi terus memikirkan Kurumi, bukan karena apa, tapi ia hanya takut gadis itu menjadi incaran atau bahkan diculik para malaikat jatuh, dan gadis itu juga tidak terlalu bisa menjaga dirinya tidak seperti Rize yang bisa menjaga diri jika ada apa apa

Tiba tiba angin disekitar Naruto menjadi lebih kuat, membuat Naruto seolah merasakan hal yang tidak enak, entah itu apa ia tidak tahu, ia langsung berlari pulang ke apartemennya, karena satu hal yang kini ada di pikirannya, yaitu Kurumi

'drap drap drap!'

Naruto kembali merasakan hal yang tidak beres, ia berlari dengan sangat cepat, suara derapan sepatunya terdengar jelas ditelinga orang orang yang berada di jalan, ia terus berlari sambil berharap tidak terjadi apa apa pada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui

Kini ia telah sampai di perumahan dekat apartemennya, ia terus berlari kearah apartemennya, namun setelah Naruto berada tinggal lima meter dari apartemennya...

'Deg!'

Hal yang tidak beres yang dirasakan Naruto benar benar terjadi!, Kini tepat di atas apartemennya, dua malaikat jatuh tengah terbang menjauh dari apartemen Naruto, namun salah satu malaikat jatuh itu tengah membawa Kurumi yang tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Naruto sangat marah, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat

"Datenshi Bangsat!"

Seketika, Naruto langsung melesat dari tempatnya hendak membuntuti kedua malaikat jatuh itu dari belakang, karena ia ingin tahu dimana tempat para malaikat jatuh berkumpul sehingga ia bisa membasmi para malaikat jatuh itu seorang diri

'Tunggu aku Kurumi-chan, Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!'

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yoo... Ketemu lagi denganku **Kurosaki Kitahara** a.k.a **Kitahara-kun** di Fic **New Line** pada chapter ini

Bagaimana kabarnya? Sehat? Ya alhamdulillah, Sakit? Aku doakan semoga cepat sembuh!

Kini aku meng-update Fic ku sedikit lebih cepat daripada Updatean Chapter sebelumnya, Itu karena aku melihat Para Reader semua yang antusias memberi Review dan Saran padaku membuatku semangat dalam menulis Fic

Untuk Fic kali ini, mungkin agak membosankan, karena tidak ada Scene Fighting dan juga Humor yang kurang greget, jadi maklumi saja, Aku masih Author Newbie yang belum mempunyai banyak bakat dalam menulis

Pada Chapter kali ini, Vali OOC banget ya? Yah, aku memang menyukai Vali yang OOC seperti ini, Tingkahnya kadang lucu tapi kadang Nyebelin, tapi ia bisa juga serius seperti di Canonnya, yah aku hanya membuat Vali sedikit OOC tapi kayaknya kebanyakan sih, barangkali ada yang menyukai sifat Vali yang OOC?

Soal Rias yang ngebet banget minta penjelasan Vali dan Naruto, akan terungkap di chapter depan kenapa dia ingin sekali meminta penjelasan dari Naruto dan Vali

Soal Kurumi... Yah Kurumi nya Di culik sama om Datenshi!, tapi tenang aja Kurumi gak diapa apain kok sama Om Om Datenshi, bisa bisa aku nanti di **Rasengan** sama Naruto :v , Di Chapter selanjutnya Naruto pasti akan menyelamatkannya kok, jadi para Reader jangan marah marah padaku Karena telah membuat Kurumi diculik, tapi marahlah pada Om Datenshi yang udah Berani Menculik Kurumi #hahaha

Soal Kekuatan Kurumi, tidak seperti di Canonnya yang dikenal sadis dan kuat, disini Kurumi belum bisa menjaga dirinya dengan kata lain, Kurumi masih lemah, itu karena ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang terdapat dimatanya, untuk kedepannya, Kekuatan Kurumi akan melesat Naik dengan cepat kok!

Dan Untuk Balasan Review yang tidak login maupun Yang login tapi belum ku balas :

 **Christian :** Thx Supportnya! Aku sangat menghargai dukunganmu!

 **Aydie Lucifer :** Maaf kalo udah ngecewain, tapi Single Pair udah pilihan terakhir buat Naruto, mungkin kamu bisa memberi Saran padaku agar Vali yang dibikin Mini-Harem! Thx Reviewnya!

 **Name :** Tuh kan! Kamu juga setuju kalo Kurumi itu Cantik, Manis, dan Kawaii, mungkin beberapa orangpun berpikiran sama seperti kita! Maka dari itu aku membuatnya menjadi Pair Naruto, Thx Reviewnya!

 **(Gak ada nama) :** Mungkin beberapa Chapter kedepan saat Kokabiel melakukan penyerangan besar besaran di Kuoh Academy, jadi yang sabar ya nungguin Update Fic gaje milikku ini!

 **4A-GE :** Itsuka Shiori? WTF!, memang sebenarnya cakep juga sih Charanya, tapi sayangnya Hode :v :v , tapi mungkin saja bisa aku Buat si Itsuka Shido jadi Fem!Shido, penampilannya sama kayak Shiori :v :v

 **.980 :** Ini udah Di Lanjutin kok :v :v

 **I XA :** Untuk Fic itu, aku belum bisa melanjutkannya saat ini, Gomen!

 **NameHz :** Kayaknya enggak deh, soalnya Naruto udah punya Kurumi, dan Juga single Pair buat Naruto, Gomen, tapi kamu bisa kok saranin Rize biar jadi Pair Vali

 **Kuroyami Ataka :** Thx Pujiannya, Pair Naruto memang Pair yang aku dambakan selama ini :v :v #njirrr

 **TsukiNoCandra :** Thx Udah ngasih nilai Fic gaje milikku ini, yah walaupun Nilainya dikurangin sepuluh gara" lama update, untuk Update Fic, aku usahakan agar tidak terlalu lama, dan Word Kali ini bahkan mencapai 4.300 untuk Chapter ini, Ciee Ikutan Promo :v, Lain Kali aku akan mampir di Fic milikmu!

 **Holi-san :** Gomen Kalau Romance di Chapter kemarin kurang seru, Tapi aku akan membuat Romance yang Manis di Chapter depan Dimana Naruto akan menyelamatkan Kurumi nantinya! Jadi jangan bosan untuk menunggu Updateannya ya!

 **Orang Asing Biasa :** Ini udah Lanjut kok!

Mungkin segitu aja balasan Reviewnya, jangan Bosen untuk nungguin Chapter terbarunya, dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review serta sarannya padaku, karena dengan itu, aku semakin semangat dalam menulis Fic!

Akhir Kata, Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

 **.:: Kurosaki Kitahara a.k.a Kitahara-kun ::..**

 **.:: Log Out ::.**


	17. Kurumi, Gadis Yang Ingin Kuselamatkan!

**.::** **New Line** **::.**

 **Disclaimer :** Saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** sebagai Author dari Fic **New Line** tidak mengakui kepemilikan apapun Chara dari beberapa Anime yang berada dalam Fic ini, Beneran deh!

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x Kurumi, Vali x ? (Vali lagi cari Jodoh!)

 **Warning :** OOC (Terutama Vali), Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, And More!

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, bertemu teman baru dan juga musuh yang tangguh, akankah Naruto bisa menghadapi masalahnya didunia barunya? (Summary Updated!)

Happy Reading!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter 16 :Kurumi, Gadis Yang Ingin Aku Selamatkan!**

'swuuussshh!'

Hari berganti menjadi malam, Matahari sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai penerang dunia, dan kini digantikan dengan Bulan yang siap menerangi dunia sepanjang malam yang gelap ini

'tap!'

'sraaakkhh!'

"Ayo kedalam!"

Di malam itu, tepat disebuah Rumah tua yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi yang lokasinya agak jauh dari kota Kuoh, terlihat dua sosok Datenshi tengah berada didepan pintu rumah itu, salah satu dari dua Datenshi itu tengah menggendong seorang gadis yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, mereka membuka pintu rumah itu kemudian masuk kedalamnya, namun tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka sebenarnya sudah dibuntuti oleh seorang remaja tanggung berambut pirang spike dengan pakaian yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah

Uzumaki Naruto, nama remaja itu yang kini tengah membuntuti kedua Datenshi tadi, ia terus memperhatikan seluk beluk rumah itu, matanya terlihat sangat tajam memperhatikan sekitar rumah itu

Naruto kembali memperhatikan kedua Datenshi tadi dari pintu rumah itu, mengingat pintu rumah itu ternyata lupa ditutup oleh Datenshi tadi sehingga membuat Naruto bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan kedua Datenshi tadi

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya disaat ia melihat kedua Datenshi itu tengah menekan dinding yang dibuat dari susunan keramik itu, setelah ia menekan dinding itu, seketika pula dinding itu berputar seolah ada pintu rahasia dibalik dinding itu, dan Kedua Datenshi tadi memasuki pintu rahasia tersebut

"Sial!, mereka sudah jauh, dan dua di samping pintu rumah, dan tiga didalam rumah itu? sepertinya ini tidak akan sesulit yang seperti kufikirkan!" ucap Naruto monolog melihat penjagaan di Rumah tua itu

Dari semak semak itu, Naruto langsung melemparkan sebuah Kunai pada salah satu Datenshi yang berjaga di pintu rumah itu, Kunai itu langsung melesat dengan cepat hingga mengenai telinga Datenshi itu

"Aaaarrgghh!"

Datenshi yang terkena Kunai Naruto tadi langsung berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya yang mengeluarkan darah, sontak membuat Datenshi lainnya yang menjaga pintu rumah itu langsung menghampiri kawannya yang terluka

"Hoi... Kau tidak apa ap—"

'Jraassshh!'

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Datenshi yang awalnya hendak memeriksa keadaan temannya yang terluka itu, kini malah tewas ditempat dengan sebuah kunai yang mengenai pelipisnya hingga menembus kepalanya

"Satu telah tewas! Lihat saja Datenshi, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara Shinobi menghabisi para musuhnya" ucap Naruto dari balik semak semak yang merupakan pelaku dari tewasnya salah satu Datenshi tadi

Beralih kepada Datenshi yang terluka tadi, kini ia hanya bisa menatap terkejut salah satu temannya yang tewas didepan matanya dengan kepala yang tertembus sebuah Kunai yang dialiri dengan Chakra angin, Datenshi itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya mencari siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan temannya tersebut

Naruto hanya diam dibalik semak semak itu, untung saja ia sudah menekan chakranya hingga hampir mencapai titik dimana keberadaannya sulit untuk terdeteksi, sehingga membuat Datenshi itu sulit untuk menemukan Naruto

"Yosh! Kunai ini cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya!" Bisik Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah Datenshi itu

" **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

'Swuuuusshh!'

Malakat jatuh itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping saat ia merasakan sebuah serangan yang mengarah kepadanya, matanya melotot saat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kunai yang kini tengah melesat kearahnya

'Traaanngg!'

Datenshi itu langsung menangkis Kunai kunai itu dengan **Light Spear** yang ia genggam, ia terus menangkis serangan itu walaupun beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit lecet dan mengeluarkan darah akibat tajamnya Kunai yang mengenai dirinya tersebut

"Saatnya!"

Beralih kepada Naruto, melihat musuhnya kini tengah sibuk dengan kunainya membuat ia melihat sebuah celah, ia langsung melakukan sebuah handseal, seketika tanah yang ia pijak tepat disamping kiri dan Kanannya mengeluarkan masing-masing tiga tombak tajam yang terbuat dari tanah dan melesat kearah Datenshi itu

'Swuuuushh!'

Masih sibuk dengan Kunai, Datenshi itu tak menyadari bahwa ada lagi serangan berupa enam tombak tajam yang terbuat dari tanah yang melesat cepat kearahnya

'Jraaassshh!'

dengan cepat tombak tombak itu langsung mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Datenshi itu, kedua tangannya, kedua paha dan juga perutnya, dan yang terakhir mengenai dada kirinya

"Uggghh!"

'Satu lagi tewas, Tunggu aku Kurumi!' batin Naruto keluar dari semak semak dan berlari masuk kedalam Rumah tua itu

Sedikit gelap, itu yang Naruto lihat didalam rumah tak terurus ini, ia berjalan pelan menelusuri rumah itu tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya, ia lalu berdiri dan diam didalam rumah itu

"Keluarlah kalian! Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi!"

Setelah berucap seperti itu, tiba tiba tiga **Light Spear** langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat dari arah yang berbeda, merasa ada serangan yang mengarah padanya, Naruto langsung melompat keatas sehingga ketiga **Light Spear** tadi gagal mengenai Naruto dan saling bertabrakan

Serangan tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja, tiba tiba tiga sosok Datenshi langsung menyerang Naruto secara langsung dengan menggunakan sebuah **Light Spear** yang mereka pegang masing masing

'Traaangg!'

Dengan lincahnya Naruto menahan serangan dari ketiga Datenshi itu dengan kunai yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya, setelah agak lama berada diudara, Naruto dan juga ketiga Datenshi itu langsung turun dan berpijak kembali ke lantai, Kini Naruto tengah dikelilingi tiga Datenshi itu

"Tiga lawan satu?" gumam Naruto memandang sekelilingnya yang sudah dikelilingi oleh ketiga Datenshi

Ketiga Datenshi itu hanya menyeringai memandang lawannya yang hanya seukuran bocah SMA, mereka sangat yakin selagi mereka bertiga, maka mereka akan sangat mudah menghabisi nyawa bocah didepan mereka itu

Dengan cepat, ketiga Datenshi itu langsung melesat cepat menyerang Naruto secara teratur, membuat Naruto agak kesulitan menahan setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh ketiga Datenshi itu, terbukti dengan adanya beberapa luka lecet disekujur tubuh Naruto akibat luka yang diberikan oleh ketiga Datenshi itu

'Traaaanggg!'

'Sial! Jika seperti ini terus maka aku bisa kalah!' Batin Naruto sambil terus menahan serangan yang diberikan oleh ketiga Datenshi itu, walaupun pertahanannya kini semakin melemah

'Traaanggg!'

Naruto lagi lagi menahan tebasan **Light Spear** Datenshi itu dengan kunainya, membuat Datenshi itu mundur kebelakang, dan Datenshi lain menyerang Naruto dari belakang, membuat Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan cara menunduk, yah walaupun sebenarnya ia diam diam melemparkan tiga kunai yang sudah ia tempelkan kertas peledak kearah yang berbeda

Terus mendapatkan serangan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain menahan serangan saja, Naruto langsung melompat keatas menghindari serangan langsung dari ketiga Datenshi tadi

"Sekarang giliranku! **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto sambil melakukan Handseal diudara

Muncul bola api yang besar berasal dari tiupan mulut Naruto dan melesat kearah ketiga Datenshi yang tengah berdiri ditempat Naruto berpijak tadi, secara reflek, ketiga Datenshi itu langsung melompat kebelakang menghindar dari bola api Naruto

'Blaaaarrr!'

Ketiga Datenshi itu berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto, namun belum sampai situ saja, tanpa mereka ketahui, kaki dari ketiga Datenshi itu tanpa sengaja mengenai kertas peledak yang menempel di Kunai Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah ia lemparkan ke segala arah, membuat kertas peledak itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan...

'Blaarrrr blaaaarrrr blaaaaarrr!'

Akhirnya, ketiga Datenshi itu tewas akibat serangan Naruto, beberapa bagian rumah itupun rusak dan hangus akibat ledakan dari kertas peledak milik Naruto dan juga bola api tadi, bahkan beberapa kursi yang berada dirumah itu masih dalam keaadan terbakar api

'Taapp!'

Naruto mendarat mulus di lantai, ia berjalan kearah suatu dinding tanpa memperdulikan keadaan rumah tua yang kini hangus dan terbakar, setelah berada didepan suatu dinding itu, Naruto menekan dinding itu hingga dinding itu berputar, Naruto lalu masuk kedalam sisi dibalik dinding yang berputar itu

'Tunggu Aku, Kurumi!'

.

.

.

.

 **\- At Apartement**

Beralih pada Apartemen Naruto, kini di apartemen itu hanya ada dua makhluk, yaitu Rize dan juga Vali, suasananya cukup sepi tanpa kehadiran Naruto yang selalu berisik dan juga Kurumi yang biasanya selalu membantu Rize

Terlihat Vali hanya bermalas malasan di sofa ruang tengah, ia terus menerus menekan tombol remote Tv mencari siaran yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, sedangkan Rize tengah memasak didapur

"Rize, Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto dan Juga Kurumi? Sejak aku pulang, aku tidak melihat mereka bahkan sampai kini" Tanya Vali pada Rize, seolah ia peduli pada Naruto dan Kurumi, padahal ia hanya memperdulikan Kurumi saja, Soal Naruto, mau pergi, hilang, atau apalah ia tidak perduli sama sekali

"Heh? Tak kusangka Vali-kun Sekarang bisa peduli pada orang lain" ucap Rize yang sedikit mengejek Vali

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku hanya memperdulikan Kurumi, gadis itu belum bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, kalau Naruto sih, Mau dia mati juga aku tidak akan peduli" Ucap Vali bersidekap dada dan membuang mukanya kearah lain

'Segitunya' batin Rize Sweatdrop

"Kenapa tidak kau telpon Naruto-kun saja, kurasa sekarang ia bersama Kurumi-chan?" ucap Rize memberikan ide yang cemerlang, Namun karena ide cemerlang dari Rize, membuat muka Vali menjadi suram

"Aku tidak punya Ponsel"

"..."

"Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya Ponsel!" ucap Vali agak keras

Mendengar ucapan Vali, membuat Rize tertawa pelan, bagaimana bisa seorang remaja tampan yang lumayan populer di Kuoh Academy dan juga merupakan Hakuryuukou ini tidak mempunyai ponsel? Padahal benda yang beratnya tidak lebih dari 1kg itu sangat berguna saat hal hal yang genting

"Kau Lucu Vali-kun! Remaja sepertimu ternyata tidak mempunyai Ponsel, kalau begitu pakai ponselku saja untuk menelpon Naruto-kun" ucap Kurumi sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone dari sakunya dan menyodorkan Smartphonenya kearah Vali

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menelponnya?"

"Aku sedang memasak Vali-kun no Baka!" balas Rize sedikit agak kesal

"Ha'i" ucap Vali lalu berdiri dari acara berbaring di sofanya, ia lalu berjalan kearah Rize dan mengambil smartphone milik Rize, ia lalu mencari nomor kontak milik Naruto dan mencoba menelponnya

'Tuuutt... Tuuuuut...'

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih kepada Naruto, kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan lima Datenshi sekaligus yang membuat semangat bertarungnya keluar, yah, ia sudah lama tidak bertarung secara keroyokan

'Swuuuussshh!'

Naruto dengan lincahnya menghindari setiap serangan dari kelima Datenshi itu, ada yang melemparkan **Light Spear** Kearah Naruto, melakukan serangan secara terang terangan, sekaligus menyerang secara bersamaan pada Naruto

'Drrrrrttt... Drrrrrttt...'

'Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini Ponselku harus berdering sih? Memangnya siapa yang menelpon?' Batin Naruto kesal

Karena Ponsel yang berada disakunya berbunyi, Naruto lalu melakukan Handseal setelah itu ia hentakkan tangannya ketanah

" **Doton : Doryuuheki!** "

Muncul dinding tinggi yang terbuat dari tanah yang berada didepan Naruto membuat serangan para Datenshi itu dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh dinding tanah itu, sedangkan Naruto kini tengah mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana sekolahnya, dia ternyata belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya

'Drtttt...'

"Moshi Moshi?"

'Naruto, Sekarang kau dimana? Apa Kau bersama Kurumi? Oh ya kalau mampir ke toko swalayan jangan lupa untuk membeli snack ya? Rize bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Mendengar suara Vali dari telpon itu membuat urat dipelipis Naruto membentuk sebuah perempatan jalan, bagaimana Tidak? Disaat genting seperti ini Vali malah menelpon dan menanyakan hal yang bodoh tanpa menanyakan keadaan Naruto sekarang

"Terserah kau saja!" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal dan memutuskan telponnya

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan ponselnya, kelima Datenshi itu langsung terbang dengan sayap hitam mereka melewati dinding tanah yang tinggi itu

"Serang!" ucap salah satu Datenshi itu memerintah yang lainnya untuk menyerang Naruto, secara serempak, kelima Datenshi itu langsung melemparkan sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Naruto dengan cepat

'Swuuusshh'

Sedangkan Naruto, kini ia hanya menatap Lima **Light Spear** yang melesat kearahnya dengan cepat, Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan dari kelima Datenshi itu

'tap!'

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto sembari melakukan handseal, seketika muncul dua bunshin di kedua sisi Naruto

"Minna! Hajar mereka!"

"Ha'i, Oyabun!"

keempat bunshinnya langsung melesat kearah lima Datenshi yang terbang itu, melihat keempat bunshinnya bertarung dengan pasangannya, Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah Datenshi yang tidak ada lawan dan hendak menusukkan kunainya kearah Datenshi itu

Datenshi itu secara reflek bergeser kesamping menghindari serangan Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto melewati dirinya dari samping, dengan cepat, Datenshi itu langsung menangkap kaki kanan Naruto dan melemparkan tubuh Naruto kearah Lantai dengan Kuat

'Braaakkk!'

Dengan kuatnya, Naruto menghantam lantai itu hingga membuat Lantai itu retak, debu debu menutupi penglihatan Datenshi itu, Naruto sedikit mengerang kesakitan memegangi punggungnya yang menghantam Lantai dengan kuatnya, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dua buah Kunai yang sudah ia tempelkan kertas peledak dan melemparkannya kearah Datenshi itu selagi debu debu itu masih menutupi dirinya

'Syuuuutt!'

Datenshi itu hanya menatap remeh dua buah Kunai yang mengarah kepalanya, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya menghindari dua buah kunai itu, namun tanpa Datenshi itu tahu, Kunai yang ditempelkan kertas peledak itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya dan meledak

'Blaaaarrrr!'

"Tak kusangka Datenshi bisa digoblokin pake Kunai yang ditempelkan kertas peledak"

Naruto sedikit nyengir memperhatikan ledakan yang terjadi pada Datenshi itu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keempat bunshinnya yang tengah bertarung, kini Bunshinnya sudah mengalahkan keempat Datenshi itu membuat Datenshi itu lenyap dari bumi dan meninggalkan bulu bulu gagak

"Kerja bagus, Minna!" ucap Naruto mulai berdiri dari acara berbaringnya akibat lemparan dari Datenshi yang tewas mengenaskan tadi, sedangkan para bunshinnya hanya memberikan jempolnya pada Naruto

'Poffffttt...'

"Lalu, Kemana lagi jalannya?" ucap Naruto monolog memperhatikan ruangan tempatnya berada, ia hanya menemukan satu jalan dan itu juga merupakan jalan untuk kembali, namun sekarang ia merasakan hal yang janggal

"Aneh? Kenapa ruangan kosong seperti ini hanya ada sebuah rak buku yang besar?" ucap Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah rak buku yang tinggi tepat berada di pojok dinding

Naruto mulai menggeserkan rak buku besar nan tinggi itu kesamping, ia agak kesusahan menggeser rak buku itu mengingat rak buku itu besar dan juga berat, setelah beberapa menit berusaha menggeser rak buku itu dan berhasil, ia menemukan sebuah jalan menuju ruangan bawah tanah dari balik rak buku tadi

"Tak kusangka rumah tua yang seram seperti ini mempunyai ruangan bawah tanah juga" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki jalan keruangan bawah tanah itu

.

.

.

.

 **\- At Apartement**

"Sial! Telponnya terputus" ucap Vali sambil menatap smartphone milik Rize yang menampilkan durasi obrolannya dengan Naruto

"Jadi? Apa yang Naruto-kun katakan?" ucap Rize penasaran, ia kini tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berempat, yah walau dua dari mereka kini sedang berada diluar apartemen entah dimana mereka berada

"Entahlah, namun dari nada bicaranya ia sepertinya tengah kesal" ucap Vali lalu berjalan kearah meja makan

"Oh begitu... Kalau begitu tunggu dia pulang saja!" ucap Rize sambil menaruh beberapa makanan keatas meja makan

"Wah! Kali ini kau masak lumayan banyak Rize!, aku tak sabar untuk memakannya!" ucap Vali menatap makanan itu layaknya orang tak pernah makan selama seminggu

"Eitt! Kita harus menunggu Naruto dan juga Kurumi sebelum kau bisa makan!" ucap Rize melarang Vali yang tengah menatap liar makanan yang dimasak oleh Rize

'Naruto-kun,Kuharap kau baik baik saja!'

.

.

.

.

 **\- Play This Song : "** **Let Me Hear** **" by "** **Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas** **"** (Saran aja, Tergantung Mood Reader-san mau dengar lagu apa)

'tap... tap... tap...'

"Haaah! Sampai kapan aku harus terus menuruni tangga ini!" gerutu Naruto yang kini tengah menuruni tangga menuju ruangan bawah tanah

Ia terus berjalan menuruni tangga itu, ruangan itu cukup sunyi, hanya ada suara pantulan dari langkah kaki Naruto, dan juga ruangan itu juga sangat gelap, ia bahkan menggunakan element apinya untuk menerangi tangga yang terus menurun kedalam bawah tanah

"Pintu?" ucap Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai pada sebuah pintu tinggi dan juga besar tersebut

Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan cara memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorongnya kedalam, namun pintu itu tetap tak terbuka seolah pintu itu terkunci dari dalam, tak habis akal, Naruto langsung mengumpulkan chakranya pada tangan kanannya,dengan kuatnya Naruto langsung memukul pintu itu hingga terbuka dan rusak

'Braaaakkk!'

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat ruangan dibalik pintu yang ia rusak, kini tepat lima belas meter dari Naruto, terlihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kurumi tengah di sandera, gadis manis berambut hitam panjang itu tengah diikat disebuah tiang yang terbuat dari kayu

"Siapa Disana?"

Puluhan Datenshi yang berada diruangan itu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu keluar ruangan itu, yah karena ruangan penyanderaan itu sangat terang berbanding terbalik dengan jalan menuju ruangan ini yang sangat gelap, dilihatnya oleh mereka seorang remaja berambut kuning dengan gaya spike berseragam sekolah yang sudah kotor juga sedikit noda darah di seragamnya

"Datenshi!" Teriak Naruto dengan kuatnya menandakan ia sedang marah, melihat gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang kita kenal dengan nama Tokisaki Kurumi itu tengah disandera

" **Yoo... Naruto!"**

'K-Kurama?'

" **Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Tidur panjang membuatku sangat bosan!"**

'Apa maksudmu Kurama? Apa yang kau inginkan?'

" **Hah... Seperti biasa kau bocah menyebalkan yang selalu to the point"**

'Sudah katakan saja apa maumu! Aku sedang dalam keadaan genting!'

" **Mau menggunakan kekuatanku?"**

'Eh?'

" **Sudah kubilang apa kau mau menggunakan kekuatanku? Sama seperti kau menggunakan kekuatanku setelah kau berhasil mengendalikanku dengan bantuan dari Hachibi"**

'Baiklah, akanku gunakan kekuatanmu, Sankyuu, Kurama!'

" **Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku Gaki! Kau hanya perlu menghabisi musuh didepanmu, itu sudah membuatku senang!"**

Puluhan Datenshi itu hanya bisa diam saat melihat Naruto yang tadinya berteriak keras penuh dendam kini malah menutup matanya, namun beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Naruto perlahan dilapisi chakra berwarna kuning

Naruto langsung membuka matanya, kini ia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir dalam dirinya, Chakranya yang sebelumnya terkuras sebesar 37% kini menjadi kembali terisi dengan penuh, ia menatap puluhan Datenshi yang berada didepannya, dengan kecepatan yang bahkan sulit untuk diikuti oleh mata telanjang, Naruto langsung melesat kearah puluhan Datenshi itu

'Swuuuussshh!'

Tepat ditengah kerumunan puluhan Datenshi itu, Naruto langsung menyerang para Datenshi yang ada disekelilingnya, ia memukul para Datenshi itu dengan kuatnya, ia juga dengan kuatnya menendang para Datenshi yang menyerangnya dari belakang, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan Kunainya dan menebaskan kearah para Datenshi itu

'Craaaassshh!'

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh!"

Beberapa Datenshi di kerumunan itu berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menebaskan kunainya tepat di leher mereka dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak membuat mereka mengerang kesakitan dan tewas seketika, Naruto hanya menatap beberapa Datenshi yang telah mati itu dengan tatapan datar dan terus menyerang kerumunan para Datenshi itu

'Craaassshhh!'

'Duaaaggg!'

"Aaaaarrggghhh!"

Para Datenshi pun terus berjatuhan akibat serangan dari Naruto yang kini semakin kuat, beberapa Datenshi yang lain yang masih hidup pun memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengalahkan Naruto

'Craaassshh!'

Disaat Naruto tengah menghabisi salah satu Datenshi, puluhan Datenshi yang lainnya langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaaan atau dengan kata lain yaitu Keroyokan, Naruto yang mengetahui itu pun langsung melompat tinggi keatas menghidari serangan dari puluhan Datenshi itu

'Swuuushhh!'

"Sial! Dia melompat keatas!"

Puluhan Datenshi itu menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berada diudara, beralih pada Naruto, kini ia tengah melakukan Handseal

'Pooffftt!'

Muncul dua bunshin di belakang Naruto, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua Bunshin itu, seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto, kedua Bunshin itu pun langsung membuat **Rasengan** ditelapak tangan Naruto, mereka juga mencampurkan elemen angin pada jutsu milik Yondaime Hokage itu membuat **Rasengan** itu berbentuk seperti sebuah Shuriken raksasa yang berputar ditelapak tangan Naruto

"Sekarang saatnya balasan dariku setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kurumi!"

" **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!** "

Naruto langsung melemparkan **Rasenshuriken** itu kearah puluhan Datenshi itu seiring dengan kedua Bunshinnya yang menghilang, dengan cepat, **Rasenshuriken** itu langsung tepat mengenai kerumunan puluhan Datenshi itu

'Blaaaaarrrr!'

Naruto sedikit menatap ngeri efek dari **Rasenshuriken** itu, alhasil, ruangan yang awalnya berlantai keramik yang menawan, kini berubah menjadi sebuah kawah akibat dahsyatnya serangan Naruto

'Tap!'

Naruto lalu mendarat ke lantai dengan sempurna, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Datenshi yang kini berjarak lima meter dari Naruto kini tengah berada disamping Kurumi yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri

"Jangan Mendekat! Atau kubunuh gadis ini!"

Naruto langsung terkejut saat Datenshi itu langsung mengarahkan **Light Spear** di tangannya kearah Kurumi yang tidak sadarkan diri, namun tidak sampai mengenai gadis manis berambut hitam tersebut

Naruto hanya menggeram kesal para Datenshi itu, sedangkan Datenshi itu tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan, Naruto kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu agar ia bisa menghajar Datenshi itu dan Kurumi dalam keadaan selamat, Naruto lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide, yah walaupun sedikit beresiko

Naruto langsung melakukan Handseal,seketika muncul dua Bunshin di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto, kedua Bunshin itu melompat keatas membuat perhatian Datenshi itu teralihkan, dengan cepat, Naruto melesat kearah Datenshi itu dengan kecepatan penuh

"Beraninya kau main-main denganku Datenshi!"

Naruto langsung memukul Datenshi itu kesamping dengan kuatnya hingga terpental kesamping dan menabrak dinding, **Light Spear** milik Maiakat jatuh yang terlepas dari tangannya itu pun langsung diambil Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan ia lemparkan kearah dada kiri Datenshi itu

'Jraaassshh!'

"Uggghh!"

Datenshi itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang kini tertanam sebuah **Light Spear** miliknya sendiri, akhirnya Datenshi itu tewas akibat kehabisan darah, karena darah yang terus mengalir dari dada kirinya

"Kurumi!"

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kurumi, Chakra kuning yang awalnya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto perlahan memudar dan menghilang, dengan cepat Naruto langsung melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat kaki dan juga tangan Kurumi pada tiang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuh Kurumi kelantai

"Kurumi! Kau tidak apa apa kan? Kurumi ayo bangun! Kau mendengarkanku kan? Kurumi!" ucap Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu namun tidak ada respon dari Kurumi

"Kurumi! Ayo Bangun! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu! Aku tidak terlambatkan? Kurumi!"

"Aku.. Aku tidak terlambatkan? Kurumi, Jawab aku!"

Naruto terus mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Kurumi, namun Kurumi tak merespon apapun, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke wajah Kurumi menahan tangisnya, ia mengutuk perbuatan para Datenshi, sudah cukup baginya untuk kehilangan orang tuanya, ia tidak ingin orang yang berharga baginya pergi dari dirinya

.

.

.

"nggghh!"

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan memperhatikan wajah Kurumi, gadis itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya mengeskpresikan sesuatu, jadi apa yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini ternyata salah

"Kurumi-chan?, Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Perlahan Kurumi membuka matanya, ia masih ingat kalau sebelumnya ia diculik oleh Datenshi, pandangannya masih kabur, samar samar ia melihat wajah Naruto, ia mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya, namun masih terasa lemah, Naruto lalu membantunya untuk duduk

"Naruto?"

"Kurumi-chan tidak apa apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Kurumi hanya menggeleng lemah membuat Naruto tersenyum senang, yah walaupun di ekor matanya ada setitik air mata yang hendak keluar, Naruto lalu memeluk Kurumi dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis itu

"Yokatta... Hontouni Yokatta!" bisik Naruto pada Kurumi, Kurumi yang belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya bisa membalas pelukan Naruto, ia sedikit tak tega melihat Naruto menangis

"Kau tahu... Aku hendak menyelamatkanmu dari para Datenshi itu.."

"Aku bahkan menghabisi mereka satu persatu dan mencarimu..."

"Dan saat aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, aku mengira kau sudah tiada dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, sungguh... aku sangat sedih..."

Kurumi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar bisikan Naruto yang menceritakan perjalanannya menyelamatkan Kurumi layaknya seperti anak kecil, Kurumi mengelus elus pungung Naruto mencoba membuat Naruto menenangkan dirinya

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak apa apa, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia memegang bahu Kurumi dan menatap dalam gadis itu, Kurumi hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya, mau tak mau Naruto ikut tersenyum senang walaupun air matanya terus membanjiri kedua pipinya

Naruto mulai mengusap air matanya yang terus keluar, ia memang remaja bodoh yang berisik dan tidak peka, namun ada kalanya ia menangis disaat tertentu, setelah mengusap air matanya, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurumi

Kurumi hanya menatap Naruto yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada dirinya, ia mulai menggapai tangann Naruto dengan tangannya dan mencoba berdiri, namun kaki kirinya yang masih terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan membuatnya terpeleset dan...

'Bruuukk!'

"Kurumi-chan? Daijoubu?"

"Itaaii...Kaki kiriku agak sakit Naruto..."

Kini Kurumi berada dalam pelukan Naruto, itu bukan karena disengaja, karena ia terpeleset dan terjatuh, namun sebelum ia benar benar terjatuh, Naruto langsung merangkulnya kedalam pelukan remaja kuning itu

Naruto sekilas melihat pergelangan kaki kiri Kurumi, kaki kirinya memerah dan sepertinya terkilir mengingat gadis dalam pelukannya itu sudah terlalu lama diikat di tiang itu oleh para Datenshi, Naruto lalu mengelus rambut panjang, hitam nan Indah milik Kurumi berharap rasa sakit pada kaki kiri Kurumi mereda

Setelah puas mengelus rambut Kurumi, Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok membelakangi Kurumi mengisyaratkan agar Kurumi mau berada dalam gendongannya

"Ayo Pulang, Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi hanya menurut saja dan mau berada dalam gendongan Naruto, Naruto lalu mencoba berdiri sambil menggendong Kurumi, dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang sudah berantakan ini

"Lain kali, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, dengan begitu aku selalu bisa menjagamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yoo! Ketemu lagi denganku **Kurosaki Kitahara a.k.a Kitahara-kun** di Update chapter ke-17 pada Fic **New Line**

Bagaimana kabar reader semua? Kudoakan sehat selal agar bisa terus membaca dan mereview fic milikku ini!

Untuk chapter kali ini lebih difokuskan ke scene Action, yah walaupun ada sedikit Humor yang garing sama Romance yang kurang manis, tapi kuharap Chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan

Chapter kali ini memperlihatkan Naruto dalam Mode Bijuu-nya, kekuatan Naruto bertambah sekitar 50% dari biasanya, mungkin untuk beberapa chapter kedepan akan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan Sennin-Mode nya

Soal kenapa Kurumi diculik? Itu akan dijelaskan pada Chapter selanjutnya, yang jelas sekarang Kurumi berhasil diselamatkan Naruto, dan juga Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sifat Kurumi yang sangat OOC, serius, aku kesulitan untuk membuat Sifat aslinya di Fic ini, sedangkan ia juga merupakan Pair Naruto, jelas akan menjadi aneh jika sifat sadis dan Psicho nya dipasangkan dengan sifat Baik Naruto

jadi Sifatnya kujadikan OOC sebagai pilihan terakhir, tapi kemungkinan Sifat aslinya si Kurumi bisa kutulis di chapter depan, karena Chapter depan akan aku buat Kurumi-chanku sedikit berbeda!

Langsung ke Balasan Review aja ya! (Buat yang non Login ataupun Login namun belum kubalas)

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** Ini Udah Lanjut! Semoga gak mengecewakan!

 **RIDHO09 :** Sankyuu Pujiannya, semakin banyak review ataupun kritikan dan saran, maka aku akan semakin semangat dalam menulis Fic, Soal kekuatan Baru, Lihat aja kedepannya yaa!

 **Archise :** Syukurlah kalo ada yang suka sifat Gaje si Vali, untuk Romance kali ini sedikit banget, buat yang baper mah Nanti masih lama dimana ada sedikit masalah Naruto dengan Kurumi, tapi itu masih lama, kalo mau baper baca aja Fic milikku yang berjudul **"A Hole In Our Heart"**

 **Orang Asing Biasa :** Ini Udah Lanjut! Semoga tidak mengecewakan!

 **Pandora's Actor234 :** apaan tuh xopowo? Apa itu semacam makanan? :v :v

Soal peran Rize? Sebenarnya disini ia termasuk Main Chara, namun belum banyak mengambil peran, kedepannya ia pasti banyak ngambil peran kok!, Soal Kurumi-chanku udah kejawab di Chapter ini!

 **Saya Reader :** Sankyuu Pujiannya, jangan bosen untuk nungguin Update Chapter terbarunya ya!

 **Arasi :** Ini Udah Lanjut -_-

 **Guest :** Thx Kritikannya! Dengan begitu aku bisa menemukan dimana letak kesalahanku, akan kuperbaiki lagi soal Dialog dalam Fic ini! Thx Banget!

 **Aydie Lucifer :** Hn? Kamu gak niat mau Review ya? :v :v

 **Nina :** Sankyuu atas sarannya, akan Kupertimbangkan lagi, jadi tunggu aja yaa!

 **Yadie :** Maaf kalo Fic milikku ini mengecewakan, Soal Scene yang gak nyambung, Bisa kamu kasih tau dibagian mana? Soal Romance sih, Fic ini bukan Fic dengan Full-Romance, kalo mau Baca aja Fic milikku **"A Hole In Our Heart"** Fic itu bergenre Romance and Drama, Soal Membaca Fiction Senior, Aku sih memang selalu buka situs Fanfiction dan membaca beberapa Fic Senior yang udah Mahir dalam menulis Fic, Salah satunya Fic milik **Brengzeck 014** (Dia Author Favoritku), Soal Inspirasi, aku selalu ada Inspirasi, entah itu dari Anime, Manga, Film, atau malah dari Kehidupanku sehari hari

 **Mr Uzumaki 22 :** Scene Naruto dan Kurumi di Chapter kali ini sangat sedikit, Chapter kali ini didominasi dengan Scene Fighting

 **Msyukronx :** Masih lama sih kayaknya, dan Juga ide kamu bagus juga! Nanti akan kupertimbangkan terlebih dahulu

 **:** Ini Udah lanjut! Happy Reading!

Mungkin itu aja yang Review Kali ini, jangan Bosen bosen ya untuk mereview Fic ini, dengan begitu, aku jadi semangat dalam Menulis Fic dan akan kuusahakan agar cepat update!

So... Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

 **.:: Kurosaki Kitahara a.k.a Kitahara-kun ::.**

 **.:: Log Out ::.**


	18. A New Trouble!

**.::** **New Line** **::.**

 **Disclaimer :** Saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** sebagai Author dari Fic **New Line** tidak mengakui kepemilikan apapun Chara dari beberapa Anime yang berada dalam Fic ini, Beneran deh!

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x Kurumi, Vali x ? (Vali lagi cari Jodoh!)

 **Warning :** OOC (Terutama Vali), Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, And More!

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, bertemu teman baru dan juga musuh yang tangguh, akankah Naruto bisa menghadapi masalahnya didunia barunya? (Summary Updated!)

Happy Reading!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter #18 : A New Trouble!**

 **\- Unknown Place -**

'Swuuussshhh!'

Malam semakin Larut, Bulan masih melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dengan ditemani bintang bintang yang selalu berada disisinya

Disuatu tempat yang gelap, hanya diterangi sebuah Lilin yang berada disetiap sudut ruangan itu, duduklah sesosok Datenshi di singgasananya, kesepuluh sayap hitamnya menyatu dengan gelapnya malam, dan juga matanya yang berwarna merah menyala memberikan kesan yang menyeramkan pada sosok itu

Tiba tiba didepan Datenshi itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, dari lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan sesosok Datenshi, sepertinya ia merupakan bawahan dari Datenshi yang duduk di singgasana itu

"Kokabiel-sama, sepertinya para Datenshi yang ditugaskan untuk menculik gadis yang memiliki mata yang langka itu gagal dalam tugasnya" ucap sosok Datenshi itu sambil menunduk kearah Datenshi yang duduk disinggasana itu, atau kita bisa sebut dia dengan nama Kokabiel

Kokabiel hanya memutar bola matanya bosan walaupun ia sebenarnya sedikit kesal karena bawahannya gagal menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia memang mengincar gadis itu untuk mengambil matanya, karena dibalik mata gadis itu, ada banyak kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan, salah satunya yaitu memberhentikan aliran waktu secara paksa, dengan begitu rencana yang ia dirikan selama ini akan berlangsung secara mulus

"Biarkan saja, walaupun mereka gagal hanya karena tidak bisa mengambil mata gadis itu, tetapi tidak akan menghalangiku dalam menjalani rencana besarku, yaitu GREAT WAR II" ucap Kokabiel dengan seringai yang mengerikan membuat Datenshi didepannya sedikit takut

Kokabiel mulai berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan kearah sebuah jendela yang berada disamping singgasananya, ia memandangi bulan yang masih setia menerangi bumi bersama dengan binta bintang yang terang dalam gelapnya malam, ia lalu menatap Datenshi tadi

"Kau bekerja dengan baik, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan pergi dari hadapanku!" ucap Kokabiel dengan tatapan yang mengerikan membuat Datenshi itu takut dan pergi menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dibawah telapak kakinya

Setelah perginya Datenshi tadi, tak lama kemudia Kokabiel pun ikut menghilang ditelan oleh Lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawahnya

"Tunggu saja! Rencanaku akan segera dimulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Kuoh City, 22.30 PM**

Malam semakin larut, bersamaan dengan kota Kuoh mulai sepi, angin yang menerpa kota Kuoh lumayan dingin untuk bisa menusuk tulang, bahkan bulan saat ini tengah ditutupi oleh awan

"Kurumi-chan, Kau tertidur?"

Di Kota itu tepat di pinggir jalan, terlihat sesosok remaja laki laki tanggung seukuran anak SMA tengah berjalan sambil menggendong seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dua dan dibiarkan tergerai di kedua bahunya

"Hmm... Aku masih terjaga kok, Naruto"

Balas gadis yang yang bernama Kurumi itu, sebenarnya ia memang sangat ngantuk, namun entah kenapa ia sulit untuk tidur kali ini, entah itu karena digendong mungkin? Sedangkan Remaja laki laki yang dipanggil Naruto tadi hanya tersenyum

Naruto lalu berhenti berjalan saat melihat sebuah toko swalayan yang masih buka, Naruto lalu menurunkan Kurumi untuk duduk di bangku panjang dekat toko swalayan itu, Naruto lalu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disana, Naruto lalu memasuki toko swalayan itu hendak membeli sesuatu

Beralih pada Kurumi, kini ia hanya duduk dibangku itu menunggu Naruto yang masih berada didalam toko swalayan itu, disaat ia masih menunggu Naruto, matanya teralihkan saat ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi di tengah jalan yang sepi, memiliki sepuluh sayap hitam dipunggungnya, serta mata merahnya yang menyala dikegelapan malam, Kurumi sedikit waspada saat ia mengetahui kalau sosok didepannya adalah Datenshi

Sosok itu lalu menatap Kurumi membuat Kurumi memandang kearah lain tak berani memandang mata merah sosok itu, sosok itu lalu menyeringai

"Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Naruto baru saja keluar dari toko swalayan itu sambil membawa sebuah minuman kaleng, ia langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat

"Naruto, itu..."

"Hah? Ada apa Kurumi-chan?"

"Dia, Naruto!" ucap Kurumi sambil menunjuk kearah jalanan, Naruto lalu mengalihkan penglihatannya kearah yang Kurumi tunjukkan

"Siapa? Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

Kurumi lalu menoleh kearah jalanan itu, kini sosok Datenshi dengan sepuluh sayap dan juga mata merah yang menyeramkan itu tidak ada lagi ditempatnya, di jalan tempat sosok tadi hanya ada dua helai bulu gagak yang perlahan jatuh terbawa angin

"Tidak ada apa apa kok! Sebaiknya kau minum ini!" ucap Naruto menyerahkan minuman kalengnya pada Kurumi, Kurumi menoleh kearah Naruto, ia lalu mengambil minuman kaleng itu dari Naruto, membukanya lalu meminumnya

'gulp gulp!'

"Arigatou Naruto! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau hanya membeli satu?" tanya Kurumi membuat Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya mencoba mencari alasan

"Aku tidak haus, jadi aku membeli untukmu saja!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

'Sebenernya sih, Aku gak bawa uang sama sekali, ini aja syukur banget ketemu duit disaku celanaku'

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang! Mau kugendong lagi?" ucap Naruto pada Kurumi, dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kurumi

Naruto lalu menggendong Kurumi, setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang di malam yang semakin larut seperti ini, tanpa mereka ketahui, tidak jauh dari mereka, mereka sedang diawasi oleh seorang Datenshi dengan sepuluh sayapnya dari atas sebuah gedung

"Uzumaki Naruto! Bocah itu akan jadi penghambat rencana besarku!" ucap sosok Datenshi itu mengepalkan tangannya, ia lalu pergi menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir

.

.

.

.

'tok tok tok...'

"Rize-chan, buka pintunya!"ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada didepan pintunya sambil menggendong Kurumi yang sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap dalam gendongannya

'Ckleek!'

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hufftt... Tadaima!"

Rize hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto dengan penasaran, wajar sih, pakaian atau lebih tepatnya seragam sekolah yang dipakainya kini sangat kotor dan juga beberapa noda darah di beberapa bagian seragam sekolahnya, Naruto lalu membawa Kurumi kekamar gadis itu dan membaringkannya ke Spring bed

Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kamar Kurumi dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya mengambil pakaian salinan dan menuju kearah Kamar mandi, sekilas Naruto melihat Vali yang masih terjaga sambil menonton acara Bola di Tv, Naruto lalu kembali berjalan kearah kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terpaksa diberhentikan oleh Rize yang berada didepannya

"Naruto-kun, ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!" Ucap Rize dengan penekanan disetiap ucapannya seolah ia tidak ingin ada penolakan dari ucapannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah

"Nanti saja Rize-chan, kan tidak enak kalau aku menceritakan hal yang panjang dengan masih memakai pakaian ini" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai, kotor dan juga beberapa noda darah di beberapa bagian

"Huh! Yasudah sana cepetan! Bau tau!" ucap Rize mengembungkan pipinya sedikit kesal pada Naruto sambil memberikan sedikit ejekan pada remaja berambut pirang itu

"Segitunya..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang, Naruto?"

Kini, Naruto tengah ditanyai oleh Rize yang menatapnya, sedangkan Vali yang berada disamping Rize hanya bisa menguap menahan rasa kantuk yang melanda dirinya, Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal,

"Hmm.. Aku harus mulai dari mana ya?"

"Oii Naruto-Bego! Udah ceritain cepetan, Aku dah ngantuk berat nih!" Ucap Vali agak kesal yang sepertinya menahan dengan keras rasa kantuknya, maunya sih dia langsung pergi kekamarnya dan tepar disana, tapi karena Rize yang memaksa untuk ikut mendengarkan cerita Naruto, yah mau tak mau ia ikut saja

"Hmm.. Aku hanya bermain keluar rumah bersama Kurumi" ucap Naruto sekenanya

"Naruto, Kau bohong kan?" Tanya Vali yang sepertinya meragukan ucapan Naruto

"Lupakan lupakan... aku tadi hanya bercanda" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir gaje, membuat Rize hanya bisa menahan kesalnya pada remaja pirang yang menyebalkan didepannya ini, sedangkan Vali kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dahinya memunculkan urat berbentuk perempatan jalan

"Oii Naruto! Jalanan Luas tuh! Berantem Yok!" ucap Vali kesal sambil menarik kerah baju yang Naruto kini kenakan

"Kau jangan teriak teriak ditengah malam seperti ini Vali, kau tahu, Kurumi dan juga tetangga sebelah sepertinya sudah tidur, Elu mau digigit Anjing peliharaan tetangga sebelah?" ucap Naruto santai membuat Vali melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kerah baju Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal

"Terserah kau saja, Bego!"

"Naruto-kun, kau jadi mau cerita gak sih?" ucap Rize yang sepertinya ia hampir dilupakan oleh kedua remaja labil yang berada disamping dan didepannya ini

"Hufftt... Sudah kuduga mau tak mau aku pasti akan menceritakan pada kalian" ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah

"Sebenarnya Kurumi tadi diculik oleh para Datenshi.." ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat Rize terkejut, lain lagi dengan Vali yang kini tengah menguap bosan, ia benar benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Naruto ceritakan

"Be-Benarkah Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja, ia diculik tepat sore hari, aku melihatnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa oleh para Datenshi.."

"...Aku mengikuti mereka hingga sampai pada sebuah Rumah tua, Kurasa itu salah satu markas mereka"

"Aku lalu memasuki Rumah itu dan menuju ruang bawah tanah yang berada dirumah itu, namun sebelum aku bisa menyelamatkan Kurumi, aku harus mengalahkan puluhan Datenshi itu dulu..."

"Kenapa Kau tidak meminta bantuan kami, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rize sambil menatap Naruto, Vali juga menangguk pertanda ia setuju dengan pertanyaan Rize

"Ide itu tak terlintas difikiranku, saat itu aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Kurumi..."

"Namun yang membuatku bingung, Siapa yang menyuruh mereka untuk menculik Kurumi? Apa mereka tahu kekuatan Kurumi sesungguhnya? Dan Rencana apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk menculik Kurumi?" Ucap Naruto sambil berpose layaknya seseorang yang tengah berpikir

"Lupakan saja Dahulu, sekarang bagaimana keadaan Kurumi-chan?" Tanya Rize, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu rupanya

"Keadaannya lumayan baik, hanya kaki kanannya saja yang terkilir sehingga mengharuskan aku untuk menggendongnya agar bisa pulang" ucap Naruto, Rize hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan Vali kini sudah berada disofa depan Tv dan tepar disana, ia ternyata sudah benar benar ngantuk

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau lekas tidur, Rize-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah pintu apartemen

"Tunggu Naruto-kun! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rize sedikit khawatir pada Remaja pirang itu, mengingat sekarang sudah tengah malam

"Jangan khawatir, Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang yang ingin sekali aku pukul kepalanya.." ucap Naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan asap putih

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dunia pun semakin gelap, bahkan bulan yang seharusnya menerangi dunia malam ini pun tengah ditutupi oleh awan, serta angin yang dingin menusuk tulang

Kini Naruto tengah berada dipinggir sungai tepat dibawah jembatan, ia memandang sekitarnya seolah ia mencari seseorang, pandangannya berhenti saat ia melihat sesosok makhluk yang berada dibawah jembatan tengah duduk sambil membakar sebuah ikan yang besar diatas api, Naruto lalu menghampiri sosok itu

"Yo... Azazel!" Sapa Naruto pada sosok yang tengah membakar ikan yang lumayan besar itu

Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto dengan nama Azazel itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, ditangkap oleh matanya sosok remaja pirang seukuran anak SMA yang memakai celana pendek dengan baju orange, ia lalu tersenyum memandang Naruto

"Naruto kah? Hisashiburi! Bagaimana Kaba Vali?"

"Kabar Vali baik baik saja, walaupun terkadang aku berharap agar dia sengsara!" ucap Naruto membuat Azazel sedikit tersenyum

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan sehingga kau ingin bertemu denganku di tempat favoritku ini?" tanya Azazel yang kini menangkat ikan bakarnya yang telah matang, ia lalu memakannya dengan lahap

"Hmm, Enak... Kau Mau?"

"Tidak, Aku belum lapar, kau selalu to the point Azazel, tidak seperti kau yang dulu yang banyak oceh" ucap Naruto lalu Duduk berhadapan dengan Azazel yang dibatasi dengan api yang dibuat Azazel

"Yah mau gimana lagi, ini sudah malam, Remaja sepertimu tidak seharusnya keluar rumah di jam sekarang" Ucap Azazel sambil memakan ikan bakarnya

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, bisa bisanya Gubernur malaikat jatuh mengkhawatirkan dirinya, kadang ia merasa senang mempunyai teman yang khawatir pada dirinya

"Ini tentang bawahanmu yang membangkang, sore tadi mereka berhasil menculik salah satu temanku separtemenku, Tokisaki Kurumi" ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"Oh, Si gadis bermata dua itu kah?"

"Emang matanya dua bego!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau warna matanya berbeda? Kau pernah bertemu dengan Kurumi sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Sudah kubilang dulu, Grigori itu Gudangnya info!, Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan info yang up to date setiap harinya!" ucap Azazel yang lagi lagi mempromosikan tempat penelitiannya itu seperti yang ia ucapkan di Chapter 9 yang lalu

"Yah, Kau dan Tempat nistamu itu..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh pada Azazel

"Jadi, Bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Mereka menculik Kurumi dan menyanderanya di sebuah Rumah tua di hutan agak jauh dari Kuoh, Sepertinya mereka mengincar mata Kurumi yang memiliki kekuatan yang misterius itu" ucap Naruto

"Dan Kau menyelamatkannya bukan?"

"Yah seperti yang kau ucapkan, tapi yang membuat pikiranku terganggu adalah, apa semua yang mereka lakukan itu ada kaitannya dengan Kokabiel? Akhir akhir ini banyak sekali Datenshi yang mengincarku dan juga Teman seapartemenku" ucap Naruto sambil berpose layaknya seseorang yang sedang berpikir

"Kokabiel ya? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyuruh para bawahanku untuk mencari keberadaannya, namun sampai sekarang tak ada informasi yang bisa menerangkan dimana keberadaannya sekarang" ucap Azazel sambil menatap api unggung yang berada didepannya

"Yah akupun kini mencari keberadaannya, aku hanya ingin kembali ke desa kelahiranku" Ucap Naruto

Azazel kini menatap Naruto, bocah brengsek didepannya ini merupakan bocah yang berasal dari dimensi lain, namun karena suatu insiden, ia harus terjebak didunia yang rumit ini, bertemu teman baru, musuh baru, dan masalah baru yang siap menghampirinya kapan saja dan dimana saja

Azazel sedikit merasa bersalah pada bocah didepannya ini, bagaimanapun juga ialah yang membuat **Sacred Gear** yang masih tahap percobaan itu yang membuat Naruto bisa sampai didunia ini, yah walaupun Kokabiel lah yang membawa Naruto sampai kedunia ini, Naruto tidak seharusnya terjebak didunia yang rumit ini, ia seharusnya bisa hidup tenang di dunianya dulu, di desa kelahirannya, Konohagakure

"Naruto, Gomen..." ucap Azazel pelan

Beralih pada Naruto, kini ia menatap Azazel dengan pandangan aneh, ada apa dengan Gubernur Datenshi didepannya ini? Bisa bisanya ia meminta maaf pada manusia yang tepat berada didepannya ini, mungkin begitu yang saat ini Naruto pikirkan

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku Azazel? Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah menghabisi nyawa para bawahanmu" ucap Naruto

"Tidak apa apa, rasanya aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu, dan soal bawahanku yang membangkang, kau bisa mengatasinya tanpa memberitahuku" ucap Azazel yang kini tersenyum pada Naruto, membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut tersenyum

"Dan juga, sepertinya kau betah di dunia ini, apa karena gadis bermata dua itu?" Ucap Azazel mencoba menggoda Naruto, Naruto yang tau maksud Azazel hanya bisa terkejut dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Azazel!"

"Bagaimana Hubunganmu dengannya?, apa kau sudah menciumnya atau malah menidurinya?" ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum mesum

"Dasar Gubernur mesum, ya jelas enggak lah! Aku gak mungkin berbuat yang aneh aneh padanya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa mata Ashita!" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan pergi meniggalkan Azazel sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gubernur Datenshi itu

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Kuoh City, 06.45 AM**

Hari berganti menjadi pagi yang indah, matahari siap menggantikan peran sang bulan yang menerangi bumi, kicauan burung mewarnai pagi yang cerah, juga udara yang bersih yang membuat siapa saja nyaman untuk berada disana

Beralih pada Apartemen yang tepat berada sekitar 700 meter dari Kuoh Academy itu, terlihat sosok remaja pirang keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan sosok remaja berambut perak yang masih tertidur dikamar itu, ia berjalan kearah wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya yang masih mengantuk

"Ohayou! Naruto-kun!"

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Naruto lalu menoleh keasal suara, dimatanya kini terlihat sosok gadis cantik berambut ungu dengan kacamata yang masih melekat dimatanya, ia mengenakan baju tidur berwarna putih yang memberikan kesan cantik bagi gadis itu

"Ohayou.. Rize-chan!" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Rize, gadis cantik berambut ungu yang mengenakan kacamata itu

"Jarang sekali kau bangun pagi, Naruto-kun, tidak seperti biasanya" ucap Rize yang merasa ada sedikit perubahan pada Naruto

"Tidak juga, aku bangun sepagi ini karena aku mengalami mimpi buruk, itu saja"

"emang Naruto-kun mimpi apa?" Tanya Rize yang membuat Naruto sedikit nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal

'Ah tidak tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan mimpi burukku itu, tidak mungkin kan aku menceritakan pada Rize kalau aku bermimpi disodomi Vali' Batin Naruto yang sangat jijik dengan mimpinya semalam, ia mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan bayang bayang mimpinya semalam dari pikirannya

"Hanya mimpi buruk biasa" ucap Naruto mencoba berbohong pada gadis ungu didepannya itu, sedangkan Rize hanya mengangguk saja

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan melakukan hal seperti biasanya yaitu mandi pagi, setelah selesai mandi ia lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya menghiraukan Vali yang baru saja bangun tidur dan keluar kamar

.

.

.

.

"Gochisousama!"

Kini mereka bertiga, Naruto, Rize dan juga Vali sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, yah kali ini mereka sarapan dengan tenang, biasanya sih Naruto kalo enggak Vali yang selalu ribut selagi sarapan

"Oh ya, Kenapa Kurumi belum bangun?" Tanya Naruto

Vali hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda ia tidak tahu apa apa, sedangkan Rize kini tengah membereskan meja makan mereka

"Entahlah, kau bisa membangunkannya Naruto-kun? Aku sedang membereskan ini" ucap Rize

Naruto hanya menangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar Rize dan juga Kurumi, sedangkan Vali kini bermalas malasan sambil menonton Tv berharap ada acara yang bagus yang membuat mood paginya sedikit membaik

Beralih pada Naruto, kini ia tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Rize dan Kurumi sambil memanggil nama Gadis itu, namun sama sekali tak ada respon dari dalam, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, ia lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk kedalamnya, sebenarnya sih gak sopan asal masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa izin, tapi Rize menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Kurumi, jadi mau tak mau ia harus masuk kedalam untuk membangunkan Kurumi

"Gelap" ucap Naruto menggambarkan kamar yang ia masuki saat ini, Naruto lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamar itu dan membukanya agar sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar itu dan menjadi terang

Naruto lalu menoleh kearah tempat tidur yang berada disampingnya, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kurumi yang masih tertidurdenan pulasnya, Naruto lalu berjongkok didepan Kurumi dan mencoba mengacak acak rambut hitam Kurumi berharap gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya

"Kurumi-chan, ayo bangun, Sudah siang loh.." ucap Naruto sambil membelai pelan rambut hitam gadis itu

"enggghh..."

Kurumi lalu mulai bangun dari tidurnya, matanya masih kabur mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang baru saja memasuki matanya, ia lalu menoleh kesamping, terlihat Naruto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"Naruto?"

"Ayo bangun, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Kau sekolah kan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurumi

Kurumi hanya menatap datar sambil memikirkan ucapan Naruto, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin sekolah, ia takut akan kembali diculik dan membuat repot keluarga kecilnya, namun sekolah tetap saja sekolah, kau harus menuntut ilmu untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan yang luas

"Gomen Naruto, hari ini aku tidak sekolah dulu.." ucap Kurumi sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang sebelumnya ia ulurkan pada Kurumi, ia sudah menduga ini, Kurumi pasti tidak akan mau sekolah mengingat hal yang menimpanya semalam

'pluk!'

"Kalau begitu, kau tetap di rumah saja ya! Dan jangan membuatku kembali khawatir padamu!" ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kurumi, Kurumi hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah

Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar Kurumi, setelah keluar dari kamar Kurumi dan menutup pintu kamarnya, kini Rize dan juga Vali berada tepat didepan Naruto seolah ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Rize

"Dia tidak sekolah hari ini, aku akan menyuruh bunshinku untuk menjaganya" ucap Naruto lalu melakukan handseal, setelah itu muncul satu Bunshin tepat berada disamping Naruto, Naruto lalu menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Kurumi

"Kalo begitu ayo berangkat, Hari ini aku ada Sparring Basket dengan sekolah lain" ucap Vali sambil berjalan kearah pintu apartemen diikuti dengan Rize dan juga Naruto yang mengikuti Vali dari belakang

.

.

.

.

.

.

'drap drap drap...'

"Hayase-san!"

'psyuuut...'

'Tap!'

Kita beralih ke lapangan basket yang berada di Kuoh Academy, terlihat Rize dan juga Naruto yang kini menonton pertandingan persahabatan antara Kuoh Academy dengan sekolah lain, Rize hanya bisa memberi semangat pada Vali yang memang ikut main kali ini, sedangkan Naruto hanya menonton pertandingan itu dengan malasnya, kalau saja bukan Karena Rize yang mengajaknya, ia tidak akan sudi untuk melihat pertandingan ini

Terlihat seorang pemain basket Kuoh Academy yang bernama Hayase tadi tengah mengoper bola basketnya ke teman satu timnya yang bernomor punggung #6 yang membuat pemain lawan sedikit terkecoh

"Nice Pass!"

Pemain bernomor punggung #6 itu dengan cepat membawa bola ke daerah lawan, namun tanpa ia duga, dua orang lawannya sudah mencoba menghalanginya dari depan

"Kotarou!"

Mendengar teriakan dari Vali yang kini tidak dijaga oleh siapapun, pemain basket bernomor punggung #6 yang bernama Kotarou itu langsung mengoper bolanya kearah Vali

'Swuuussshh!'

'Tap!'

"Okee!"

Dengan tepat, Vali menerima bola dari operan Kotarou, Vali lalu berlari membawa bola dengan cepat ke daerah lawan, beberapa teman setimnya mengikutinya dari belakang dan dari sisi samping

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau Lewat!"

Vali berhenti disaat di depannya sudah berdiri lawannya yang siap untuk menghalangi Vali, tubuh lawannya itu lumayan tinggi, mungkin tinggi Vali hanya mencapai lehernya saja, yah wajar lah namanya pemain basket, pemainnya rata rata tinggi

"Kau perlu banyak berlatih sebelum kau bisa melewatiku dalam satu lawan satu!" ucap Vali sedikit menyeringai

Dengan cepat, Vali langsung berlari membawa bolanya kearah lawannya yang membuat lawannya tersenyum senang, namun tanpa diduga, Vali langsung melakukan Dribble dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat lawannya tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakannya dan hanya bisa diam sambil terkejut

'Cepat sekali!'

"Tak kusangka si Kampret itu bisa bersemangat seperti ini, biasanya ia hanya melakukan hal yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan" ucap Naruto dari bangku penonton entah ia memberi pujian pada Vali atau malah mengejek Vali

"Vali-kun! Ayoo Kalahkan mereka!" Teriak Rize memberi semangat pada Vali yang juga berada di bangku penonton tepat berada disamping Naruto

Beralih ke lapangan basket, Vali kini telah melawati satu lawannya dengan mudah, ia terus berlari kearah daerah lawannya, namun lagi lagi ia dihadang oleh lawannya, namun kali ini lawannya tidak sendiri, kali ini dua orang sekaligus yang menghadangnya

Vali lalu berhenti tepat didepan kedua lawannya itu, ia mencoba bergerak kesamping, namun lawannya dengan cepat mengikuti pergerakannya membuatnya sulit untuk melewati kedua lawannya

Vali mendecih kesal, ia langsung melakukan gerakan layaknya seorang pemain bola yang ingin melakukan Shoot, seolah tahu apa yang dilakukan Vali, kedua lawannya langsung melompat sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencetak angka!" ucap Salah satu lawannya

"Benarkah? Namun kurasa aku akan mencetak angka sekarang!" ucap Vali

Kedua lawannya terkejut, ternyata Vali tidak melakukan Shooting, ia hanya melakukan Fake pada kedua lawannya, dengan cepat Vali langsung melewati kedua lawannya yang masih berada diudara

Setelah melewati kedua lawannya tadi, Vali langsung berhenti sambil terus memantulkan bolanya kelantai, dengan akurasi yang pas dan juga konsentrasi yang tinggi, Vali langsung melakukan Shoot!

'Swuuuush!'

Semua pemain basket yang berada dilapangan itu entah itu Kuoh Academy maupun lawannya kini menatap Bola yang melayang diudara, sedangkan Vali kini berjalan kebelakang seolah ia tahu kalau bolanya akan masuk tanpa meleset sekalipun

'Ctaasss!'

'Prriiiiiitt!'

Tepat bersamaan dengan habisnya waktu, bola basket itu langsung masuk kedalam ring tanpa meleset sedikitpun, kini pertandingan basket dimenangkan oleh Kuoh Academy dengan skor 89-67, Para teman setim Vali langsung meneriaki nama Vali sambil berlari kearahnya

"Yattaa! Kita menang!"

"Vali!" "Vali-kun!" "Vali-san!"

Teman setim Vali langsung mengerumuni Vali dan mengangkat tubuh Vali sambil melemparkannya keatas, Vali hanya bisa merinding sambil berteriak ketakutan didalam hatinya atas perlakuan teman setimnya

Beralih ke bangku penonton, Naruto berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu, namun sebelum ia benar benar meninggalkan lapangan itu...

"Rize-chan! Sampai kapan kau terus menatap Vali? Ayo kita balik ke kelas, apa kau mau menghampiri Vali dulu" ucap Naruto

"Naruto-kun duluan saja! Aku ingin menghampiri Vali-kun dahulu!" ucap Rize yang kini tengah berjalan kearah lapangan basket

"Terserah kau saja.." ucap Naruto, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket itu

.

.

.

.

Siang semakin terik, para siswa enggan untuk keluar dari kelasnya mengingat betapa panasnya siang kali ini, sedangkan Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan kearah gedung sekolah hanya bisa mengibaskan tangannya akibat panasnya siang ini

Naruto lalu berteduh di sebuah pohon, ia lalu duduk dan bersender dibatang pohon yang lumayan besar itu, ia lalu mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya ia beli, dengan cepat, Naruto langsung meminumnya

'glup glup..'

"Huaaahh... Gila! Panas amat!" Keluh Naruto

Disaat ia tengah bersantai dipohon itu, tanpa disengaja, ia kini meliihat beberapa anggota ORC dan juga dua sosok gadis yang memakai jubah berwarna putih, mereka berambut coklat dan juga berambut biru dengan benda yang lumayan besar dipunggungnya namun diperban, Hah?

"Sepertinya aku ingat mereka" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat siapa gadis yang berjubah putih tersebut

"Aku ingat, mereka yang mempunyai aura suci itu, namun apa yang mereka lakukan dengan ORC" ucap Naruto yang kini mengingat gadis yang menyerang ia dan juga Vali di chapter #11 yang lalu

Naruto sedikit penasaran, memang sih sebelumnya kedua gadis itu pernah bertemu dengan ORC, namun Naruto tidak tahu apa maksud mereka menemui kumpulan Iblis seperti ORC, dan sekarang, kedua gadis itu lagi lagi menemui ORC, sepertinya mereka memiliki maksud yang terselubung

"Mereka sedikit mencurigakan, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti mereka" ucap Naruto monolog sambil mengikuti ORC dan juga kedua gadis itu dari belakang, tak lupa Naruto menekan Auranya dengan stabil agar ia sulit dideteksi oleh ORC maupun kedua gadis itu

Sekita empat menit Naruto mengikuti mereka, kini mereka sudah sampai di ruangan klub ORC, mereka lalu memasuki ruangan itu, Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal, ia lalu berjalan mendekati ruangan itu dan mencoba menguping dari sebuah pohon dekat ruangan klub itu

Naruto hanya mendengarkan obrolan berat mereka dari luar ruangan itu, obrolan mereka hanya menancing emosi satu sama lain, apalagi gadis yang berambut biru itu, ucapannya terdengar pedas hingga membuat emosi para anggota ORC sedikit naik akibat ucapan pedasnya

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, ia pikir dengan menguping obrolan mereka, ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah informasi, bosan mendengar obrolan mereka, Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka, namun belum sempat meniggalkan ruangan itu, Naruto langsung berhenti saat mendengar gadis biru itu mengucapkan sesuatu

"Excalibur telah dicuri!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi bertemu denganku **Kurosaki Kitahara** a.k.a **Kitahara-kun** dengan update Chapter #18 dari Fic **New Line!**

Bagaimana Kabar reader-san semua? Kudoakan sehat selalu, dengan begitu Reader-san semua bisa mengikuti updatean Fic milikku ini dan memberi Review yang membuatku semangat dalam menulis fic

Well... Untuk chapter kali ini, hanya menceritakan si keempat penunggu Apartemen yang Absurd itu aja, beberapa humor yang garing dan juga beberapa Scene yang perlu ditambahkan di Chapter ini

Untuk alasan kenapa para Datenshi menculik Kurumi? Tuh udah dijelasin diatas kenapa alasannya, yang jelas mereka mengincar kekuatan mata Kurumi yang mengerikan, akan terungkap kekuatan Kurumi dichapter depan!

Pada chapter kali ini, entah kenapa aku malah memasukkan Scene dimana Vali yang bermain basket, apa ada yang menyukainya? Kuharap Reader-san semua menyukainya walaupun agak melenceng dari alur cerita :v

Soal Pair Vali, begini... sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung siapa yang akan kujadikan Pair Vali, memang sih banyak Chara cewek Bishoujo di DxD, Cuma untuk masukinnya kedalam cerita agak susah sih, jadi bagaimana kalo Rize jadi pairnya Vali, apa ada yang setuju?

Dan sekarang saatnya balasan Review!

 **AkagamiSaiyan :** Thx Pujiannya! Ini udah update!

 **Pride :** gimana ya? Aku memang menghargai Idemu, namun disini Rias menanggap Naruto itu adik kecilnya, dan lebih menganggap Issei sebagai laki laki yang disukainya, jadi kalau Naruto nge NTR Rias malah feelnya jadi aneh, tapi akan kupikirkan lagi. Thx sarannya!

 **Ari :** Ini udah Lanjut ^_^

 **Pandora's Actor234 :** Syukurlah kalau puas! Chapter kemarin memang lebih difokuskan ke Actionnya, jadi Romancenya sedikit atau malah gak ada, jangan bosen ya untuk nunggu Updateannya!

 **Yadie :** Sebelumnya Maaf kalo Fic ini mengecewakan, tapi Reviewmu sedikit membuatku bingung, memangnya dibagian mana skip yang gak nyambung? Aku sudah membaca Chapter 13-14, namun kayaknya biasa aja gak ada yang janggal, jadi tolong beritahu dibagian mana yang salah, aku tahu aku bukan Author yang hebat, aku juga butuh yang namanya kritikan dan juga saran ^_^

 **Hitler :** Oke! Ini Udah Lanjut and Happy Reading ^_^

 **Krisskun12pb :** Thx udah ngasih tau! Akan Kuperbaiki nanti, Thx banget Loh! ^_^

 **Andres11 :** Thx Pujiannya! Ternyata bukan aku aja yang suka ama sifat OOC nya Vali, kusarankan agar membaca dari awal, dengan begitu kamu bisa tau gimana alur cerita Fic gaje milikku ini

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** Ini Udah lanjut ^_^

 **Orang Asing Biasa :** Chapter kali ini gak ada scene Fightingnya, malah ada Scene Sport :v , mungkin beberapa Chapter lagi akan dipenuhi dengan scene Fighting, jadi jangan bosen nungguin Updateannya ya!

 **.980 :** Ini Udah Lanjut ^_^

 **Rizkar Syabani :** Minat bacamu tinggi ya, Words yang sebanyak 4,5k masih kamu anggap pendek, akan kuusahakan agar dipanjangin lagi, jangan bosen nungguin Updateannya ya!

 **Makotoarisato1 :** kali ini sih kayaknya Humor Garing aja :v :v Aku orangnya gak terlalu Humoris sih, tapi akan kuusahakan dichapter depan dengan humor yang bisa membuatmu tertawa :v

 **Ksatriabima38 :** Ini Udah Lanjut ^_^

 **Uzumaki Bolt :** Thx sudah memberitahu, Akan kuperbaiki nanti ^_^

 **Yellow flash115 :** Ini Udah Lanjut ^_^

 **TsukiNoChandra :** Thx udah Ngasih tau, memang rencanaku kayak gitu, soalnya Kurumi di Canonnya dikenal sadis dan kuat, sedangkan di Fic ini malah terlihat lemah, kedepannya mungkin ide ini akan terealisasikan, jadi tunggu aja!

Soal Lagu? Di laptopku banyak lagu Ost Anime yang bagus, Akan kusebutkan yang bagus aja yaa!

\- Supercell "Kokuhaku"

\- Supercell "Kare"

\- Supercell "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari"

\- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas "Let Me Hear"

\- UNLIMITS "Cascade"

\- Goose House "Hikaru Nara"

Dan masih banyak lagi yang terlalu panjang untuk ditulis, coba deh denger lagunya, pasti langsung suka pas pertama kali denger ^_^

 **Archise :** Kurang manis pak? Tambah gula pak biar tambah manis, sekalian tambah kecap :v :v, Iya tuh Vali lagi ikutan acara cari jodoh, tau aja dapet yang Loli atau malah MILF :v

Belum sampe lawan Kokabiel Kok! Tapi yang jelas bentar lagi!

Mungkin segitu aja balasan Reviewnya, jangan bosen ya untuk menunggu Updatean dari Fic gaje ini, kalau begitu Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!

 **.:: Kurosaki Kitahara a.k.a Kitahara-kun ::.**

 **:: Log Out ::**


	19. There Is No Plan!

**:: New Line ::**

 **Disclaimer :** Saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** sebagai Author dari Fic **New Line** tidak mengakui kepemilikan apapun Chara dari beberapa Anime yang berada dalam Fic ini, Beneran deh!

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dicoba ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x Kurumi, Vali x ? (Coming Soon!) (Vali gak mau jadi Jomblo!)

 **Warning :** OOC (Terutama Vali), Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, And More!

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, bertemu teman baru dan juga musuh yang tangguh, akankah Naruto bisa menghadapi masalahnya didunia barunya? (Summary Updated!)

Happy Reading!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter #19 : There Is No Plan!**

"Excalibur telah dicuri!"

.

.

.

.

 **\- Kuoh Academy**

Siang semakin terik, panas yang menyengat kulit, para siswa enggan untuk keluar dari kelasnya mengingat siang ini sangat panas

Beralih ke Naruto, kini ia tengah menguping pembicaraan didalam ruangan klub ORC itu, ia bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil menekan auranya agar keberadaannya sulit untuk dideteksi mereka yang berada didalam ruangan klub itu, Naruto terus memperhatikan mereka lewat jendela ruangan klub itu

"Satu yang lainnya belum ditemukan, namun keenam Excalibur kini berada dipihak gereja, walaupun tiga diantaranya dicuri oleh Datenshi" ucap Irina

"Begitukah, jadi apa urusannya dengan kami?" ucap Rias yang masih tenang

"Kami hanya ingin kau tidak ikut campur dengan urusan kami, karena ini masalah kami dengan para Datenshi, lagipula kami tidak ada waktu untuk membantai para iblis disini" ucap gadis berambut biru yang memakai jubah putih, membuat Rias sedikit marah, matanya yang awalnya berwarna Green-blue perlahan berubah jadi merah

"Gomen, ucapan Xenovia memang sedikit kasar, jadi tolong maafkanlah" ucap gadis berambut coklat terang bernama Irina yang berada disamping gadis berambut biru yang dipanggil dengan nama Xenovia itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, namun ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat..." ucap Rias yang kini masih tenang duduk disofa, walaupun emosinya kini kian naik akibat ucapan pedas dari Xenovia tadi

"Aku tidak akan memihak kalian ataupun memihak Datenshi, kami bukan orang bodoh yang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain" ucap Rias

"Bagus kalau begitu, sudah kuduga adik dari Maou tidak akan berbuat hal yang bodoh" ucap Xenovia yang kini sedikit tersenyum

Namun dibalik obrolan mereka semua, ada satu sosok remaja yang kelakuannya kini tidak seperti biasanya, matanya terus memandangi benda besar yang diperban tepat berada dipunggung Xenovia, matanya memancarkan aura kebencian yang kuat

"Tak kusangka Excalibur sekarang tepat berada didepanku.." ucap pelan sosok remaja itu yang ternyata adalah Kiba Yuuto, Knight dari Rias Gremory

"Are? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Kiba?" Tanya Issei yang tepat berada disampingnya, Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Issei

'Aku tak menyangka mereka mempunyai Excalibur, seingatku dulu saat mereka datang kesini mereka tak mempunyai pedang suci itu, mereka hanya membawa pedang biasa' batin Kiba sambil terus menatap benda yang diperban itu

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti, kalau begitu kami pergi" ucap Xenovia lalu pergi berjalan keluar ruangan klub itu bersama Irina yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Beralih pada Naruto, kini ia sedikit kaget ketika Xenovia dan Irina mulai keluar dari ruangan klub itu, dengan cepat Naruto langsung pergi menjauh dari klub itu

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Lapangan Basket, Kuoh Academy**

"Vali-kun!"

"Eh? Rize?"

Untuk sementara kita beralih pada Vali dan juga Rize, kini tim basket Vali tengah dilapangan basket mereka, mereka tengah berada dalam bahagia mengingat pertandingan basket dengan sekolah lain dimenangkan oleh tim Vali, Kuoh Academy

Vali terkejut saat kini ia tengah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan kacamata yang dikenakannya, ia tak menyangka kalau ada Rize disini, sedangkan teman setim Vali menatap Vali dengan bermacam macam tatapan, ada yang senang, tersenyum sendiri, Iri, bahkan ada yang mengutuk Vali karena ia tengah dipeluk oleh gadis cantik seperti Rize

"Vali-san, Siapa dia?" tanya teman setim Vali, mereka juga penasaran pada Rize, setahu mereka Vali jarang sekali berbicara ataupun akrab dengan gadis, yah walaupun Vali populer di mata gadis gadis siswi Kuoh Academy

"Oh... Dia teman seapartemenku, Kamishiro Rize!" ucap Vali tersenyum pada teman temannya sembari mengelus rambut ungu Rize

'Teman Seapartemennya? Anjaayy!' Begitulah batin para teman setim Vali yang menatap Vali dengan iri

"Rize, perkenalkan Dirimu" Ucap Vali pada Rize, Rize lalu melepas pelukannya pada Vali, lalu menghadap ke teman setim Vali

"Namaku Kamishiro Rize, Salam kenal!" ucap Rize sambil tersenyum

'Sial! Dia Kawaii!' Batin teman setim Vali yang mengakui betapa manisnya Rize saat tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya! Minna!" ucap Vali pada teman temannya dan berjalan pergi sambil menggenggam tangan Rize, sedangkan teman setim Vali sedikit merasa heran

"Vali-san, Kau tidak merayakan kemenangan tim kita bersama sama?" ucap salah satu teman Vali mewakili pertanyaan dari temannya yang lain

"Gomen, Tapi aku akan merayakannya bersama Rize dan Kurumi juga Naruto malam nanti" Ucap Vali sambil tersenyum pada mereka dan berjalan pergi bersama Rize, teman setim Vali hanya bisa kecewa, padahal mereka berharap Vali merayakan kemenangan mereka bersama sama, dengan begitu mereka bisa lebih kenal dengan gadis manis berambut ungu itu, yaitu Kamishiro Rize

.

.

.

.

 **\- Kuoh City, 6.30 PM**

Tak terasa hari semakin sore, langit cerah yang berwarna biru yang indah perlahan berubah menjadi warna kuning keemasan yang menawan, awan awan berada di sekitar matahari membuat kesan yang indah dimata siapapun yang memandang langit

Beberapa orang mungkin tidak ingin melewatkan hal seperti itu, namun berbeda dengan sesosok pria paruh baya yang berada dibawah jembatan ini, ia memakai Yukata berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang terkesan aneh, yaitu berwarna pirang hanya dibagian depannya saja, sedangkan rambut belakang dan sampingnya didominasi dengan warna hitam, tangannya kini tengah menggenggam sebuah bambu yang diikat senar pancing, yah ia kini tengah memancing

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu umpannya dimakan sang ikan, tiba tiba ia merasakan getaran pada bambu yang dipegangnya

"Strike!"

dengan cepat ia menarik bambu yang ia pegang dan menangkap ikan yang berhasil ia pancing, matanya berbinar saat melihat ukuran ikan hasil tangkapannya itu, yah mungkin ukuran ikan itu bisa membuatnya kenyang jika ia memakannya

"Tangkapan yang bagus Azazel!"

ia menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, kini dimatanya terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan gaya spike, seragam sekolahnya yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, serta tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam kopi kaleng

"Naruto kah? Lihat tangkapanku kali ini!" ucapnya sambil memamerkan ikan hasil tangkapannya, remaja yang dipanggil Naruto tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Azazel

"Yah, sepertinya hari ini hari yang beruntung buatmu Azazel!" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada disamping Azazel, Azazel lalu memasukkan ikan hasil tangkapannya keember yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan

"Jadi? Ada kabar apa sehingga kau datang kemari?" ucap Azazel sambil kembali melemparkan kail pancingnya kesungai

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang excalibur, Azazel?" ucap Naruto yang malah balik bertanya

Azazel kini berpose layaknya seorang yang tengah berpikir, mencoba mencari ingatan tentang pedang suci yang bernama Excalibur itu, setelah merasa ingat, ia lalu tersenyum

"Excalibur ya? Excalibur adalah pedang suci yang dimiliki oleh pihak gereja, dikatakan bahwa pedang itu bisa membuat Iblis langsung kalah hanya dalam sekali tebasan, Excalibur yang asli sudah lama hancur pada perang dulu, namun pihak gereja menemukan pecahan-pecahannya dan menciptakan tujuh Pedang suci baru, Banyak sih yang kutahu tapi kelamaan buat diceritain" ucap Azazel menjelaskan

Naruto tersenyum atas informasi yang Azazel berikan, yah selama ia berada didunia ini, salah satunya adalah Azazel, orang yang paling ia percaya, Gubernur fraksi Datenshi yang sedikit mesum dan cepat sekali akrab dengan orang lain, memiliki segala informasi di otaknya serta tertarik untuk meneliti Sacred Gear, untuk Kekuatan Azazel, Naruto selama ini belum pernah melihatnya, namun ia percaya kalau kekuatan Azazel jauh berada diatasnya

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya tentang pedang itu?" ucap Azazel sambil menoleh kearah Naruto

"Begini, aku mendapat informasi kalau Excalibur telah dicuri" ucap Naruto yang membuat Azazel menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Dicuri?"

"Ya, kudengar tiga pedang Excalibur telah dicuri oleh para Datenshi, namun yang membuat pikiranku bingung adalah, apa Kokabiel ada kaitannya dengan semua ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, namun aku mendapat informasi dari Grigori kalau di Kuoh ada pergerakan aneh yang dilakukan para Datenshi yang membangkang, aku sudah menyuruh para bawahanku untuk menyelidikinya" ucap Azazel

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya rencana kali ini, lagipula aku datang kesini hanya ingin mendengar informasi itu darimu" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Azazel

.

.

.

.

.

'Ctraaangg!'

"Sialan!"

'Traaanngg!'

Hari semakin malam, hujan turun dengan sangat deras, orang orang enggan untuk keluar rumah mengingat malam ini sungguh dingin, suasana menjadi sunyi dan sepi

Beralih kesebuah perempatan gang, terlihat seorang remaja pirang dengan wajah cantik memakai seragam Kuoh Academy, dia adalah Kiba Yuuto, Knight dari Rias Gremory tengah bertarung dengan sesosok Datenshi yang memegang pedang yang memiliki Aura yang kuat

'Traaangg!'

Serangan dari Kiba dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh sang Datenshi, Kiba hanya menggeram dengan penuh kebencian, sedangkan sang Datenshi hanya menyeringai

Datenshi itu langsung mendorong pedangnya sehingga Kiba agak mundur kebelakang, dengan cepat Datenshi itu melesat kearah Kiba hendak menebaskan pedangnya

'Syuut!'

Dengan kecepatan knightnya Kiba menghindari serangan Datenshi itu dengan bergeser kesamping, Kiba sedikit tersenyum saat melihat celah, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah leher sang Datenshi dari belakang, namun dengan cepat Datenshi itu menunduk menghindari serangan Kiba dan berbalik melakukan serangan dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal kearah Kiba

'Crasss!'

"Arrrgghh!"

Kiba langsung mundur kebelakang saat menerima tebasan pedang yang dilakukan oleh Datenshi tadi, ia terus memegangi bagian dadanya yang terkena serangan datenshi tadi, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan saat darah mulai keluar dari lukanya dan mengeluarkan asap hitam dari luka itu

"Sial! Tak kusangka bisa sesakit ini jika terkena Pedang Suci Excalibur!"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit kah? Ternyata benar adanya kalau Pedang Suci sangat ampuh melawan para Iblis!" ucap Datenshi itu sambil menyeringai dan mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Kiba

Datenshi itu langsung melesat kearah Kiba hendak menendangnya, Kiba yang tengah meratapi kesakitannya hanya bisa diam tak dapat menghindar, alhasil, Kiba langsung terpental beberapa meter akibat tendangan dari Datenshi tadi

'Duaaaggghh!'

"Ittaii..." Ringis Kiba sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, ia lalu menyingkirkan darah dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan tangannya dengan kasar, Kiba menatap ganas sang Datenshi

Kiba mulai bangkit, dalam hujan deras itu, Kiba terus menatap Datenshi itu penuh benci, sama halnya dengan pedang Suci Excalibur yang dipegang Datenshi itu, itu karena ia mempunyai kenangan pahit pada Pedang Suci itu

"Mati kau, Sialan!"

Kiba langsung melesat cepat dengan kecepatan Knightnya kearah Datenshi itu, Datenshi itu hanya diam menunggu kedatangan Kiba sambil menyeringai, dengan cepat dan sulit diikuti oleh mata telanjang, Kiba langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara Vertikal, namun dengan cepat ditahan Datenshi dengan pedang sucinya

'Ctraaangg!'

Adu pedang tak terelakkan lagi, mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain, Datenshi itu menebaskan pedang sucinya kearah Kiba, namun dengan cepat Kiba menghindar dan melakukan serangan balik, Kiba langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal kearah Datenshi itu

'Syuuut!'

'Ctraangg!'

Tidak ingin mati lebih cepat, Datenshi itu langsung menahan serangan Kiba dengan pedangnya, Datenshi itu langsung mendorongkan pedang sucinya kearah Kiba hingga membuat Kiba agak sedikit terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang, Datenshi itu menyeringai, ia langsung menebaskan Pedang Sucinya tepat mengarah leher Kiba

"Matilah dengan tenang, Iblis Nakal!"

Namun diluar dugaan sang Datenshi, Kiba dengan kecepatan Knightnya langsung menunduk menghindari ayunan pedang suci sang Datenshi, dengan kuat, Kiba langsung menendang sang Datenshi tepat dibagian perutnya

'Duaaaggg!'

Datenshi itu langsung terpental beberapa meter, ia sedikit memuntahkan darah akibat kuatnya tendangan Kiba yang bersarang diperutnya, Datenshi itu lalu mulai bangkit, ia kembali menyeringai pada Kiba

"Omoshiroi! Sekarang Giliranku!" ucap Datenshi itu menyeringai senang, ia lalu mengalirkan kekuatannya pada pedang suci itu sehingga pedang itu terlihat seperti terbakar oleh api, dan ditangannya kini sudah muncul **Light Spear** berukuran sedang

Datenshi itu langsung melempar **Light Spear** itu dengan kuat dan melesat kearah Kiba, dengan sigap Kiba langsung menahan **Light Spear** itu dengan pedangnya, namun tanpa diduganya, kini Datenshi itu sudah beberapa senti didepannya

'Sial! Ia menggunakan **Light Spear** itu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dan melesat kearahku dengan sangat cepat!' Batin Kiba sedikit membulatkan matanya

Datenshi itu menyeringai kejam, ia kini hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Kiba yang sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk menahan serangan sang Datenshi akibat perhatiannya teralihkan dengan **Light Spear** tadi, namun...

'Duaaaaggg!'

Tiba tiba muncul sosok remaja pirang dari samping dan menghajar sang Datenshi yang hendak menusukkan pedangnya kearah Kiba, akhirnya Datenshi itu langsung terpental dengan kuatnya, nyawa Kiba pun terselamatkan

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Remaja pirang itu adalah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Kiba, Naruto lalu melakukan Handseal dengan cepat

" **Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu!"**

Muncul bola bola api kecil dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak dari tiupan mulut Naruto dan melesat kearah Datenshi itu, Datenshi itu hanya bisa menghindari serangan dari Naruto

"Akhirnya sang penyelamat datang juga! Keberadaanmu bisa menghambat rencana Kokabiel loh!" ucap Datenshi sedikit tersenyum aneh

"Siapa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Kokabiel!?" Ucap Naruto agak keras pada Datenshi didepannya itu, Datenshi itu hanya menyingkirkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menaruh pedang sucinya ke punggungnya

"Aku? Untuk saat ini kau tak perlu tahu siapa Aku? Yang jelas aku adalah lawanmu nanti!" ucap Datenshi itu lalu berjalan membelakangi Kiba dan Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sayapnya

'Sraaakk!'

'S-Sayapnya ada enam! Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Batin Kiba terkejut

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri pertarungan ini bocah cantik, Dan kau Uzumaki Naruto, Sampai ketemu lagi nanti!" ucap Datenshi itu tersenyum misterius lalu menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir

"Nee.. Naruto-kun?" ucap Kiba kini memanggil Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh keasal suara

"Hm? Nani?"

"Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku!" ucap Kiba sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu, lagipula kita ini satu sekolah bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Kiba

Kiba kini menatap Naruto, tepat didepannya kini sudah disajikan senyum hangat yang bisa membuat siapapun tenang melihatnya, yah itulah senyum Naruto, senyum khasnya, Kiba lalu berdiri tegap, ia tersenyum pada Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi, teman temanku sudah menunggu diapartemen" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian dalam hujan disana, namun...

"Tunggu Naruto!"

"Ada apa?" ucap Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya tanpa menoleh kearah Kiba

"Apa kau membenci kami?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba, yah kini pikirannya kembali teringat kejadian kejadian dahulu dimana ia masih berada di ORC, bersenang senang, memiliki teman baru, dan mencoba menggapai sosok gadis yang tak akan pernah bisa digapai, semua ingatan itu kembali berputar dikepala Naruto saat ini, ingatan tentang Rias yang bahagia bersama Issei tanpa dirinya, ingatan dimana Issei mengingkari janjinya, dan Rias yang menghancurkan harapannya

"Gomen, Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..." ucap Naruto agak pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendirian disana dalam kesendirian dan kehujanan

'Gomen Naruto, aku menanyakan hal yang tidak bisa kau jawab...'

.

.

.

 **:: New Line ::**

.

.

 **\- At Apartement, 07.30 PM**

"Argghh Bangke! Mana sih Naruto sialan itu! Lama Amatt!"

"Sabar Vali-kun, kuyakin dia sebentar lagi pulang"

Beralih keapartemen yang dihuni oleh Naruto, Vali, Rize dan juga Kurumi, terlihat disana tepat dimeja makan sudah disediakan berbagai macam makanan yang menggugah selera, kata Rize sih mereka ingin merayakan kemenangan Vali atas pertandingan basketnya, Kurumi juga ikut kata Rize aja sambil membantu Rize memasak, dan Vali yang memang gak bisa masak hanya bisa beristirahat sambil nonton Tv, padahal ia sebenarnya gak enak sama Kurumi dan Rize, mereka sudah mau capek hanya untuk merayakan kemenangannya dalam pertandingan basket

Dan kini, mereka tengah menunggu Naruto, remaja rese' yang hyperaktif, jarang banget akur sama Vali, akur juga mungkin ada alasan tertentu mengapa mereka akur, Rize bilang mereka akan merayakannya bersama sama, namun karena itulah mereka kini sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit hanya untuk menunggu Naruto

"Memangnya Naruto gak pulang bareng sama Vali dan Rize-chan?" Tanya Kurumi yang kini mulai berbicara

"Enggak, lagian tadi di sekolah ia tidak ada dikelas, jadi aku pulang bareng Vali-kun" ucap Rize menjawab pertanyaan Kurumi, Kurumi hanya ngangguk polos

"Oh ya Rize! Kenapa tidak kau telpon saja dia?" Ucap Vali memberikan ide yang cemerlang

Rize hanya tersenyum atas saran Vali, Rize memang tau kalau Vali tidak mempunyai Handphone, bukan karena ia tidak mempunyai uang, tapi ia memang malas untuk membeli benda serbaguna itu

Rize lalu mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dari sakunya, ia lalu mencari nomor kontak milik Naruto dan mencoba menelponnya, namun sebelum Rize benar benar menelpon Naruto...

'Ckleek'

"Tadaima..."

Pintu apartemen dibuka, ,memperlihatkan Naruto yang basah Kuyup akibat hujan yang cukup lebat diluar, Rize dan Vali juga Kurumi hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan datar, Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan lalu menoleh kearah mereka

"Hah? Ada apa?"

Mereka masih terdiam, namun berbeda dengan Vali, kini ia mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berdiri, ia terlihat mengangkat lengan bajunya dan merenggangkan otot lengannya

'grep!'

"Elu dari mana aja Monyet!" Ucap Vali menatap Naruto dengan ganas, ia kini memegang kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya

"Apaan lah Lu Vali!? Baru saja pulang sudah seperti ini, ngajak berantem?" ucap Naruto yang kini emosinya agak naik akibat ulah Vali

"Ayo! Siapa takut! Jalanan luas tuh!"

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan marah, benci, dan juga kesal, bahkan jarak diantara mereka terlihat seperti ada sebuah listrik berwarna biru, melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya, membuat Kurumi tertawa pelan, dan Rize hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah

"Vali-kun Naruto-kun, terus saja kalian bertengkar atau panci ini melayang kearah kalian berdua!" ucap Rize yang kini sedikit mengancam keduanya sambil memegang panci yang siap untuk dilemparkan kearah Naruto dan juga Vali, yah memang selalu Rize lah yang bisa membuat kedua remaja labil itu berbaikan

Mendengar ancaman dari Rize, Vali lalu melepas genggaman tangannya dari kerah baju Naruto dan berjalan menuju meja makan, sedangkan Naruto hanya merapikan kerah bajunya yang tadinya ditarik Vali

"Bersyukurlah kau, jika saja Rize seperti itu, bisa bisa kepala dengan rambut durenmu itu aku jadikan botak!" ucap Vali yang masih kesal pada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar ancaman dari Vali

"Benarkah? Coba saja kalau kau bisa membuatku botak, nih cepetan sekarang!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya, yang membuat Vali kembali menahan kekesalannya pada Naruto

"Cepetan Botakin-"

'Bleetaaakk!'

"Ittaaii!"

Naruto kini memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan yang menjadi sasaran panci yang dilemparkan oleh Rize, Naruto lalu menatap Rize dengan wajah memelas, sedangkan Rize kini menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal

"Mou, Rize-chan..."

"Cepetan mandi dan ganti baju sana! Atau sendok dan piring ini kulemparkan lagi padamu!" ucap Rize mengancam, mendengar ancaman Rize, lantas Naruto langsung lari kekamar mandi

"Naruto itu lucu ya..?" ucap Kurumi yang masih tertawa halus

"Yah, namun dengan adanya dia diapartemen ini, suasana disini menjadi ramai dengan segala tingkah konyolnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saja dia tidak ada diapartemen ini, mungkin suasana menjadi sepi.." ucap Rize yang kini tersenyum

.

.

 **:: New Line ::**

.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kita kembali lagi di apartemen yang dihuni oleh empat makhluk itu, terlihat mereka tengah makan bersama merayakan kemenangan Vali, beberapa makanan yang lumayan sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, membuat siapapun tidak tahan untuk memakannya, Ada Ramen, Kaarage, sup Udon, dan beberapa makanan lainnya yang menggugah selera

Dan Naruto kini telah membersihkan badannya (Mandi), ia memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan baju T-shirt berwarna oranye dengan gambar rubah ditengahnya, kalo gak salah sih itu baju kesayangannya

Sama halnya dengan yang lainnya, Vali mengenakan baju berwarna biru es senada dengan warna matanya dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam, Rize mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna peach dengan bawahan yaitu skirt pendek diatas paha berwana hitam, dan Kurumi? ia tampil manis dengan mengenakan Sweater berwarna putih dengan syal berwarna hitam yang melingkar dilehernya dengan bawahan yang sama seperti Rize, yaitu skirt pendek diatas paha berwarna hitam

"Naruto-kun, Oishii desu ka?" Tanya Rize pada Naruto yang dengan lahap memakan semangkuk ramen

"Hmm.. Oishii!" ucap Naruto puas dengan makanannya

"Berterima kasihlah pada Rize dan Kurumi, karena mereka berdua yang telah membuat semua masakan ini" ucap Vali yang masih memakan sup udonnya

"Arigatou, Rize-chan, Kurumi-chan!" ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat pada kedua gadis itu, dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh kedua gadis itu

"Rize.."

Rize mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Vali yang memanggilnya, matanya agak membulat terkejut saat Vali kini mencoba menyuapi (Menyodorkan) Rize sepotong kaarage, Rize kini sedikit bersemu merah dipipinya, ia sedikit melirik Naruto dan juga Kurumi, Naruto hanya menutup mulutnya dan membuang mukanya kearah lain, sedangkan Kurumi hanya bisa tersenyum pada Rize

"Haupp!"

"Hmmphh! Tak kusangka Vali sekarang bisa menjadi pria yang romantis!" ucap Naruto pelan sambil menahan tawanya

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat Rize semakin bersemu merah, sedangkan Vali mengalihkan mukanya kearah lain, yah wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat ucapan frontal dari Naruto

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku melakukan itu karena aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadanya!" ucap Vali sedikit membela diri

"Jangan percaya ucapannya Rize-chan, ia melakukan itu karena ia menyayangimu tulus dari dalam hatinya!" ucap Naruto mencoba menggoda Rize dan juga Vali, Rize semakin memerah bersemi

"Naruto! Udah jangan digodain lagi mereka berdua, lihat! Vali juga memerah" ucap Kurumi yang sempat melihat Vali yang memerah

"Benarkah? Whooaa! Tak kusangka Vali bisa tersipu malu seperti itu! Hahaha..." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa, Namun ia berhenti tertawa saat melihat sebutir nasi yang menempel di pipi Kurumi

"Kurumi-chan, tolong Diam.." ucap Naruto lalu mengambil nasi yang menempel dipipi Kurumi lalu memakannya, sontak membuat Kurumi menjadi memerah, melihat Kurumi yang memerah, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum, ia lalu mengambil sepotong Kaarage dan menyuapi (Menyodorkan) Kurumi sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Vali pada Rize

"Aaamm!"

'Haupp!'

"Oishii Desu ka?"

"Ha'i, Oishii Desu!"

Dan ya, mereka melewati malam mereka yang menyenangkan melupakan semua masalah mereka masing masing, mereka terlihat bahagia bersama, tertawa bersama, sungguh teman- bukan, maksudku keluarga yang bahagia

.

.

.

.

.

'Kreek!'

"A-Ampuni A-aku-"

"Krtaaak!'

Malam itu, disebuah gang sempit, terlihat sesosok malaikat jatuh dengan enam sayap hitamnya yang menyatu di gelapnya malam, Datenshi itu tengah mencekik seorang pendeta dan mengangkatnya keudara hingga terdengar suara patah dari leher pendeta itu, setelah melakukan hal yang sadis, ia lalu melepaskan cekikannya pada Pendeta itu hingga Pendeta itu jatuh dan tak lagi bernyawa

"Dasar! Mereka hanya mengirimkan tikus tikus kecil untuk kembali mengambil pedang suci yang telah dicuri? Yang benar saja! Mereka sudah meremehkanku dan juga Kokabiel!" ucap Datenshi itu yang terlihat agak sedikit kesal

"Mungkin untuk saat ini aku tidak punya rencana, tapi yang jelas aku akan melakukan hal yang menarik bersama Kokabiel nanti! Ufufufu!" ucap Datenshi itu lalu terbang menjauh menggunakan keenam sayap hitamnya

'Swuuusshh!'

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Bertemu lagi dengan saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** aka **Kitahara-kun** dengan Update Chapter #19 di Fic berjudul **New Line** ini!

Bagaimana kabar Reader semua? Semoga saja sehat semua dan sehat selalu, dan untuk yang sakit semoga cepat sembuh!

Untuk Chapter kali ini ngebahas awal awal masalah tentang Excalibur yang dicuri, untuk masalah tentang Excalibur agak beda dari Canonnya, di Canon jelas bahwa ORC juga ikut campur dalam masalah ini, namun disini mungkin agak sedikit kuubah, dimana Naruto dkk nanti akan ikut campur dimasalah ini, dan juga di Canon dilihatkan bahwa Freed yang memegang salah satu Excalibur saat bertarung dengan Kiba, namun disini bukan Freed, tapi salah satu Datenshi, untuk penjelasan siapa dia? Tunggu aja kelanjutan Fic nya!

Berbicara tentang Vali, semakin kesini semakin OOC ya si Vali? Gak papa Vali jadi OOC, toh ada nilai plusnya di Fic ini, yaitu menambahkan unsur Humornya (walaupun Garing), tapi dia gak selamanya OOC, dia bisa saja balik ke sifat aslinya didalam keadaan tertentu, Dan soal Pairnya, Yap! Seperti tulisan Pair diatas, Vali gak mau jadi Jomblo :v , Jadi kurasa pair Vali akan terbuka beberapa chapter lagi, dan kalian sudah bisa menebaknya bukan?

Dan untuk balasan review, kali ini sedikit ya? Tapi gak apa apa lah akan kujawab semuanya!

 **Souka 30 :** Vali sama Ryuzetsu? Setuju sih, tapi untuk masukin Chara Ryuzetsu ke alur cerita yang sekarang udah susah, jadi maaf kayaknya gak bisa -_- ,

gak bisa! Mandangin Kurumi itu sama kayak makan Gula, Sama sama Manis :v , saya juga Rela Diabetes demi Kurumi #Anjaayy, bagus tuh idenya! Nanti saya pertimbangkan lagi, soal permintaanmu, tunggu aja Update Chapter terbarunya aja ya! #ThxForReview

 **980 :** Sankyuu atas pujiannya, dan ini udah Dilanjutkan ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **Arif :** Untuk itu sih kayaknya masih lama ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **Archise :** Vali Jomblo? Jangan dong, tuh Baca tulisan **Pair** dibawah **Disclaimer** sama **Rating** , Vali bilang dia gak mau Jomblo :v :v , Syukurlah kalo setuju, soal Scene sport di chapter kemaren, yah memang kurang greget, lagian pas ngetik cerita juga gak nyangka ada Scene Sportnya :v , Duet Epic NaruVali? Nanti tunggu Chapter kedepannya aja! Yang jelas pasti ada kok Duet Epicnya ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **TsukiNoCandra :** " _Aku langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas, meskipun itu bohong_ " gitu sih ngapain dikasih tau kalo bohong :v :v , Thx Kritikannya, akan aku poles dikit lagi biar semakin bagus! #ThxForReview

 **AkagamiSaiyan :** Sankyuu Pujiannya! Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa! #ThxForReview

 **Yellow Flash15 :** Ini udah Lanjut ^_^, Pair Vali akan muncul chapter depan ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **:** Syukurlah kalo setuju ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **KidsNo Terror13 :** Ini udah Lanjut ^_^ #ThxForReview

Mungkin Cuma segitu doang Yang review chapter kemaren, agak sedih juga sih Review jadi menurun, tapi tanggung jawabku sebagai Author untuk menlanjutkan Fic akan Kujalani dengan sepenuh hati meski gak ada yang mau review lagi ^_^

Kalo begitu, sampai jumpa Di chapter selanjutnya! RnR Please!

 **.:: Kurosaki Kitahara aka Kitahara-kun ::.**

 **:: Log Out ::**


	20. Hari Yang Panjang!

**::** **New Line** **::**

 **Disclaimer :** I am **Kurosaki Kitahara** aka **Kitahara-kun** not own all Anime and all Chara in This Fiction, but I hope **Tokisaki Kurumi-chan** become my Mine! :v :v

 **Rating :** M for Safety (untuk kata yang kurang sopan dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk dilakukan ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x Kurumi, Vali x ? (Vali iri sama Naruto!) (Vali maksa pengen punya Pair!)

 **Warning :** OOC (Terutama Vali), Typo, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Amburadul, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, And More!

 **Summary :** Menjalani hidup digaris yang berbeda, membuat Naruto harus mau tak mau bisa beradaptasi didunianya sekarang, bertemu teman baru dan juga musuh yang tangguh, akankah Naruto bisa menghadapi masalahnya didunia barunya? (Summary Updated!)

 **A/N :** Cuma mau kasih tahu, kemaren kemaren kan ada yang minta yang manis manis, di Chapter kali ini ada Scene Romance yang udah aku siapin buat para Reader-san, semoga suka dengan Romance yang kubuat kali ini ^_^

Buat Chapter kali ini, Lagu yang enak didenger adalah " **Oracion" by Ai Kayano** , tapi terserah Reader-san mau denger lagu apa, Cuma rekomendasiin aja...

I Hope You Like This Chapter! and Happy Reading!

 **.:: oo0oo ::.**

 **\- Chapter #20 : Hari Yang Panjang!**

Malam semakin larut, hujan lebat pun telah berhenti membasahi kota Kuoh, digantikan dengan lukisan alami yang indah berupa bulan purnama dengan ditemani para bintang bintang yang bersinar sebagai temannya

Beralih kesebuah tempat yang entah berantah, disana sangat gelap, hanya disinari oleh sebuah lilin yang berada disetiap sudut ruangan, tempat itu terkesan seram, disana ada sebuah singgasana yang tengah diduduki oleh sesosok Datenshi bermata merah dengan 5 pasang sayap yang menyatu dengan kegelapan

Tiba tiba didepan Datenshi yang duduk disinggasana itu, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, dari lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan sesosok Datenshi lain dengan 3 pasang sayap dipunggungnya yang menandakan dia bukan orang sembarangan, Datenshi itu membuka matanya, kini terlihat mata berwarna ungu gelap yang sedikit menyeramkan

"Kokabiel..."

Ucap Datenshi itu menyebut nama Datenshi yang duduk disinggasana itu, Kokabiel hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, pasalnya kini didepannya hadir sesosok Datenshi yang menurutnya sulit sekali untuk diatur, lagipula Datenshi didepannya itu bukanlah bawahannya, mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut sekutu

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Yah sesuai perjanjian, kau memberikan Excalibur kepadaku dengan syarat aku akan memusnahkan para kutu yang mengacaukan rencanamu bukan? sejauh ini tidak ada gangguan, namun kurasa 'Sang Penyelamat' itu cepat atau lambat akan mencari keberadaanmu untuk memaksamu untuk membuatnya kembali kerumahnya, dengan kata lain ia ingin membunuhmu dan mengambil benda itu, dengan begitu rencanamu akan terhambat karenanya" ucap Datenshi itu sambil menunjuk sebuah cincin yang berada di jari manis tangan kanan Kokabiel

Mendengar kabar dari Datenshi didepannya, membuat bibir Kokabiel agak melengkung keatas, namun itu bukanlah senyuman, itu sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan!

"Uzumaki Naruto kah? Sudah kuduga ia akan menjadi penghambatku!" ucap Kokabiel sambil menyeringai

"Jadi? Ada kabar lain?"

"Ada sih? Tapi lain kali saja, Aku malas untuk menceritakannya..." ucap Datenshi itu seenaknya dan pergi menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu meninggalkan Kokabiel diruangan yang gelap itu

Sedangkan Kokabiel yang merasa sedikit dipermainkan oleh Datenshi itu agak kesal dengan kelakuannya, melakukan hal dengan seenak jidatnya dan susah diatur, semua itu membuat Kokabiel kesal, terbukti dengan munculnya perempatan berwarna merah dipelipis Kokabiel

"Dasar, Lagi lagi dia mempermainkanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- At Apartement, 02.00 AM**

Mari kita beralih ke apartemen yang ditempati oleh Naruto dkk, disana sedikit gelap, hanya ruangan dapur saja yang lampunya dinyalakan, terlihat Rize yang tertidur disofa ruang tengah, Naruto yang tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding kamarnya, Vali yang tertidur dilantai dengan nyenyaknya, dan Kurumi yang tertidur dengan beralaskan tatami dan juga selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya

Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka tertidur bukan dikamar mereka, yah bisa dibilang sih mereka semalam bersenang senang sehabis acara makan bersama, itu dikarenakan Rize yang sore kemarin membelikan beberapa cemilan yang lumayan banyak, Rize dan Kurumi yang asik ngobrol sambil memakan cemilan, sedangkan Naruto dan Vali sibuk memainkan game konsol milik Naruto

Dan sekarang mereka semua dalam keadaan tertidur, mereka semua tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, bahkan angin malam yang menerpa mereka melalui ventilasi angin di jendela tak membuat mereka kedinginan sama sekali

Beralih ke Naruto, walaupun ia masih dalam keadaan tertidur, namun ia masih bisa merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang agak berat, ya.. seperti ada yang bersandar didada bidangnya, ia perlahan membuka matanya walau rasa kantuk masih melanda dirinya

Dirinya sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat Kurumi kini tertidur sambil bersandar didada bidangnya, yah gadis itu memang dalam keadaan tertidur, namun yang ia pikirkan kenapa Kurumi bisa tertidur bersamanya, bukankah ia tertidur diatas tatami itu? Entahlah, ia malas untuk memikirkannya

Naruto tersenyum, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar memeluk Kurumi dan membawa Kurumi kedalam pelukannya, aroma harum tercium oleh Naruto dari rambut Kurumi yang hitam bersih nan indah yang membuat siapa saja kagum melihat keanggunan dan kecantikannya, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kurumi dan menutup matanya

"Mmmhh..."

Naruto membuka mantanya saat Kurumi sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, tangannya yang awalnya memeluk Kurumi dari belakang perlahan ia lepas, Kurumi perlahan membuka matanya yang masih dalam keadaan kantuk, ia merasakan sesuatu dibahu kanannya, Ia lalu menoleh kesamping melihat apa yang ada dibahunya

"Na-Naruto?"

"Gomen, Aku membangunkanmu..."

"Tidak apa apa"

Kurumi kembali menutup matanya, kini ia bahkan lebih bersandar didada bidang Naruto, tangan Naruto yang tak lagi memeluk dirinya perlahan ia tuntun dengan kedua tangannya untuk membuat kedua tangan Naruto kembali memeluknya, Naruto sedikit tersenyum, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kurumi

"Jadi, Nanti kau akan mulai sekolah?"

"Tidak, aku belum mau sekolah.."

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"

Kurumi tak membalas ucapan Naruto, namun ia hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak ingin pergi kesekolah, Naruto pun memakluminya, mengingat beberapa hari kemarin dimana Kurumi diculik para Datenshi, membuat Kurumi tak mau keluar rumah

Naruto juga memang tak ingin gadis yang dalam pelukannya ini berada dalam bahaya, pasalnya jika Kurumi terus menerus bersamanya, mau tak mau gadis manis ini akan masuk kedalam masalah yang Naruto hadapi, Naruto tak mau itu, ia benar benar tak menginginkan itu, jadi ia hanya ingin Kurumi tetap bersekolah dan berada di apartemen dimana Kurumi bisa bersama Naruto, karena satu satunya tempat yang paling aman adalah tempat kau pulang, yaitu rumahmu sendiri

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin pergi ke sekolah, aku juga tak memaksamu..."

"Lagipula untuk apa aku sekolah?"

"Itu agar kau lebih pintar, Baka..."

Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Kurumi, Kurumi hanya bisa tersenyum atas perlakuan Naruto, yah selama ini ia selalu diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Naruto, menjaganya, menyelamatkannya, memanjakannya, dan masih banyak lagi, ia juga tahu kalau apa yang Naruto lakukan itu tulus dari dalam hatinya, itu terlihat dari senyum cerah bak matahari miliknya, rasanya ia ingin sekali balas budi kepada Naruto, walaupun Naruto tak mengharapkan itu

"Naruto?"

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi aku akan berusaha agar selalu bisa bersamamu, menjagamu, bahkan jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan mencarimu dan terus mencarimu bahkan sampai keujung dunia sekalipun, hingga aku kembali bertemu denganmu, dengan begitu akan selalu bersamamu, selalu..."

Kurumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, benar kata Rize, Naruto itu remaja setengah polos yang mempunyai sifat yang baik hati, selalu bersikap baik dan perhatian pada temannya, walaupun ia sering bermasalah ataupun bertengkar dengan Vali, namun dalam hatinya ia menganggap Vali itu sebagai saudaranya sendiri yang harus ia jaga, ia juga merasakan hal itu

Kurumi perlahan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memeluk dirinya, perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Naruto membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kurumi memegang kedua bahu Naruto, tubuh Kurumi kini bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Naruto, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Naruto

"Ku-Kurumi-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ufufufu... Rasanya aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu.."

Dan kini, Dahi Kurumi bersentuhan dengan Naruto, wajah Naruto terlihat memerah, Kurumi kini lebih berani lagi, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, deru nafas hangat Kurumi membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya, aroma harum dari rambut hitam nan indah milik Kurumi membuat Naruto melayang memikirkannya

"Ufufufu..."

Kurumi tertawa halus, perlahan ia membelai pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan Kirinya bertumpu pada bahu Naruto, ia benar benar menikmati ini, merasakan bahu Naruto yang sedikit berisi dan dada bidangnya, serta wajahnya yang halus dan hangat

Naruto yang merasakan belaian tangan Kurumi dipipinya hanya bisa menikmatinya, semua yang ia alami saat ini benar benar seperti mimpi, ia bahkan berpikir apakah ini nyata? Dan ternyata memang nyata! Ia benar benar tak tahan dengan ini, perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Kurumi hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan

2 cm

1 cm

"..."

Naruto kini merasakan sebuah benda yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya, ternyata jari telunjuk Kurumi yang telah Kurumi tempelkan pada Bibir Naruto dengan maksud untuk tidak melakukan 'itu'

"Gomen, Bukannya aku tidak siap, tapi aku belum mau melakukannya.." ucap Kurumi meminta maaf pada Naruto sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Naruto, bersyukurlah kau Naruto dengan apa yang Kurumi lakukan padamu!

Ahh tidakk! Aku iri denganmu Naru- ups! Kembali ke cerita

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun ia sedikit kecewa, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini membuat Kurumi tersenyum, Kurumi kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluk erat Naruto, sontak membuat Naruto terkejut

"Tenang saja, Suatu saat kita akan melakukannya, jadi, sabar yaa!" bisik Kurumi di telinga Naruto dengan nada yang manis membuat pipi Naruto memerah

Setelah berbisik para Naruto, Kurumi lalu mencium pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali memerah merona, Kurumi melepaskan pegangannya pada leher Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman, Kurumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto, setelah itu ia kembali membelakangi Naruto dan bersandar didada bidang Naruto, tangan Naruto ia tuntun untuk melingkari pinggulnya dan memeluknya, perlahan ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum berharap mimpi indah datang padanya

"Oyasumi... Naruto..."

"O-Oyasuminasai, K-Kurumi-chan.."

.

.

Beralih ditempat lain, terlihat seseorang yang tengah mengetik cerita ini sambil berteriak sesuatu pada Naruto

"Ahh tidakk!, Aku iri, Aku sangat iri denganmu Naruto-Teme!, Arrggghh!" Teriak Seseorang itu yang ternyata Author Fic ini, Anjaayy! Authornya ngenes!

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti pagi, sejenak kita melupakan teriakan Author ngenes diatas, peran bulan kini digantikan oleh matahari yang mulai muncul dari ufuk timur, udara segar mulai menerpa kota Kuoh, para burung yang terbang diudara melantunkan lagu alami yang terdengar merdu

Di apartemen yang ditempati oleh Naruto dkk itu, terlihat Rize yang menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Vali yang kini tengah menonton acara paginya di Tv

Yap, didepan Rize ada sebuah tontonan yang manis, yaitu Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur sambil memeluk Kurumi yang juga tertidur, raut wajah Kurumi juga tidak terlihat risih atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, melihat keduanya membuat Rize tersenyum sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Vali-kun, Lihatlah mereka! Mereka seperti anak anak saja!" ucap Rize menoleh kearah Vali

"Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi.." Komentar Vali sekilas melihat Naruto dan Kurumi dan kembali menatap layar kacanya

"Mungkin kita bisa membiarkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, lagipula dilihat dari wajah mereka, Naruto-kun maupun Kurumi-chan terlihat menikmatinya" ucap Rize tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah dapur melaksanakan apa yang harus ia lakukan seperti hari hari biasanya

.

.

 **::** **New Line** **::**

.

.

"Huaaahh..."

"Naruto-kun masih ngantuk yah?"

"Makanya kalo tidur jangan kemalaman!"

Yap, kini Kurumi, Vali dan juga Naruto berada dimeja makan hendak sarapan pagi, beberapa makanan kini tengah dibawa Rize ke meja makan, membuat Vali menatap beberapa makanan itu dengan tatapan buas layaknya singa yang belum mendapatkan jatah makannya dan juga membuat Naruto yang awalnya dibebankan dengan rasa kantuk langsung hilang saat ia mencium bau makanan kesukaannya, berbeda dengan Kurumi yang kini duduk manis menunggu sarapan paginya tiba

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hmm...Masakan Rize memang yang terbaik!" ucap Vali memuji masakan Rize

"Nyam... Bukannya mau protes tapi andai saja kalau ditambahkan Kue ikan pasti ramen ini akan tambah enak!" Komentar Naruto sambil memakan ramennya, lagipula ia tak pantas untuk protes

Rize hanya bisa tersenyum pada keduanya, yah melihat Naruto yang memakan ramennya dengan lahap serta Vali yang memakan sup Udonnya dengan tenang membuat hatinya menghangat, ia sudah lama tak merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga seperti ini, mata ungunya beralih memperhatikan Kurumi yang dengan santainya memakan sarapan paginya

"Kurumi-chan, Oishii?"

"Ha'i Oishii Desu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Skip Time**

Sejenak kita melupakan Scene sarapan pagi diatas, dan maju ke beberapa jam kemudian setelah Naruto, Rize dan juga Vali yang sudah berangkat Sekolah meninggalkan Kurumi diapartemen, yah Gadis manis berambut hitam itu lagi lagi tak ingin pergi kesekolah untuk yang kedua kalinya

kini terlihat Naruto tengah berada di atap sekolah, ia berbaring dengan lipatan lengannya sebagai bantalannya, menatap awan putih berbentuk abstrak yang perlahan bergerak terbawa angin

"Bagaimana keadaan Konoha disana ya...?"

Terlintas pikiran Naruto akan desa tercintanya, desa tempat tinggalnya dulu serta desa tempat ia lahir, Konohagakure, terkadang ia sangat rindu dengan desa tercintanya itu, bahkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini mengingatkannya dengan desanya, dimana ia pernah memandang awan bersama temannya yang memiliki tingkat kemalasan yang super tinggi yang selalu berkata "Mendokusai" setiap harinya, kurasa kalian tahu siapa dia?

Ia juga masih mengingat dimana ia membuat janji pada Sakura, temannya dulu, ia berjanji akan kembali membawa Sasuke, teman semasa kecilnya serta Rivalnya kembali ke Konoha, namun kini ia merasa sudah mengkhianati Janjinya sendiri dengan terjebak didunia ini, Dunia yang damai dibalik bayang bayang

Ia bahkan masih ingat saat ia dilatih untuk menjinakkan sang Kyuubi no Yoko dengan bantuan seorang rapper amatiran yang berasal dari Kumogakure dan juga merupakan adik dari sang Raikage, yaitu Paman Bee, begitulah ia memanggilnya, ia memang sering dilatih oleh dia, dia juga merupakan sosok yang lucu di mata Naruto dan orang yang baik, namun yang ia sesalkan ketika telah berada didunia ini adalah ia belum sempat berterima kasih padanya karena telah membantunya untuk menjinakkan Kurama

Terkadang ia merasa sangat rindu dengan dunianya dulu dan ingin sekali rasanya kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, namun kini ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa pulang dengan mudah terlebih ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga barunya didunia ini, ia bingung, akan lebih baik ia tinggal di dunia barunya ini atau kembali ke dunia lamanya, mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Heh?"

Pikirannya kabur saat suara seseorang mengagetkannya, ia perlahan duduk dan menengok kebelakang melihat siapa sosok yang berucap tadi, padahal ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya

"Tidak juga,dan Kau bolos jam pelajaran, Vali?"

Vali, ia merupakan teman Naruto didunia ini, mungkin mereka tidak terlalu akrab dan kadang tidak pantas disebut sebagai teman, lagipula banyak perbedaan diantara mereka, tapi dengan perbedaan itulah mereka bisa menjadi teman, dengan begitu mereka bisa menutupi kekurangan mereka masing masing sebagai teman

Naruto juga tahu kalau Vali itu sebenarnya seorang iblis, mungkin juga Vali tahu itu, tapi Naruto tak ingin menanyakan langsung padanya, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya dimana Vali akan menceritakan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto

"Yah, Kau tahu? Pak tua botak yang seorang guru itu membuatku pusing dengan bahasa anehnya, Persen dari 700 dikali 2, akar dari pangkat 20, panjang dikali lebar lah, keliling lingkaran, atau apalah, rasanya kepalaku ingin sekali meledak karena bahasa anehnya, jadi aku pergi keluar kelas dengan alasan kalau kurang enak badan dan ingin pergi ke ruang Kesehatan"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan Vali, ia memang tahu kalau remaja berambut perak yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya itu sangat malas untuk belajar, lagipula ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan belajar, ia lebih tertarik untuk bertarung dengan sosok sosok yang kuat

"Sudah berapa kali kau bolos pelajaran?"

"Seminggu ini, aku sudah melakukannya sekitar 15 kali"

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng, bagaimana bisa remaja ini melakukan itu berkali kali, bisa saja ia masuk ruang BK atau malah tidak naik kelas, lagipula membolos pada jam pelajaran itu bukanlah hal yang baik, jadi kuharap Reader semua jangan mengikuti langkah Vali ya!

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak naik kelas, Baka!"

"Tenang saja! Aku bisa mengambil nilai mata pelajaran yang tertinggal dengan para guru di kantor kapan saja!"

"Sebegitu mudahkah?"

"Ya, Tinggal ku gunakan kekuatanku untuk mempengaruhi para guru, sehingga aku akan mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi.."

"Rupanya kau licik juga, Vali"

Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh saat mengetahui kalau Vali lumayan licik, yah namanya juga Iblis, iblis memang dikenal dengan kelicikan dan keburukannya, namun tidak semua iblis memiliki sifat seperti itu

Vali lalu berbaring tepat berada disamping Naruto, matanya bergerak gerak seolah mencari sebuah benda yang membuatnya tertarik, pandangannya terhenti saat matanya menatap awan putih berbentuk abstrak dengan langit biru yang indah sebagai backgroundnya

"langitnya indah yah..."

"Yah, kau benar, langit yang indah, juga dunia yang damai..."

'Ckleeek...'

Belum beberapa menit setelah Vali berbaring dengan nyamannya dilantai atap sekolahan, kini kenyamanan mereka terganggu dengan kedatangan sang Ketua OSIS sekolah, Sona Shitori, Sontak Vali dan Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghadap kearah Sona

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian!" ucap Sona memerintah kedua remaja yang tengah membolos jam pelajaran itu

"etoo, Sona-kaichou, bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau?" ucap Naruto agak membantah secara halus yang kini tengah menguap membuat Sona agak sedikit kesal walaupun tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya

"Cepatlah kalian kekelas, atau aku akan-"

"Hei, dengar ya Mata empat! Bukankah sudah kami bilang kalau kami tidak mau?" ucap Vali memotong ucapan Sona

Sona kehabisan kesabarannya, ia memang sering memergoki kedua remaja labil ini tengah membolos jam pelajaran dan sangat sulit untuk diajak kembali ke kelas mereka, matanya menajam, perlahan ia berjalan kearah Vali dan Naruto membuat Naruto dan Vali mundur kebelakang hingga terpojok ke dinding pembatas, Sona kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Kau pikir bisa menangkap kami dengan sebegitu mudahnya kah?" ucap Vali membuat Sona penasaran

Diluar dugaan Sona, Naruto dan Vali nekat melompati dinding pembatas atap sekolah itu dan terjun ke bawah, Sona sedikit terkejut, ia langsung berlari kearah dinding pembatas itu dan mencoba melihat keadaan Vali dan Naruto yang nekat terjun dari atap sekolahan itu

"Cih, mereka melarikan diri lagi!" umpat Sona kesal saat tak lagi melihat Naruto dan Vali disana

"Dasar Manusia aneh!" Sona lalu berjalan kearah pintu menuju atap sekolah dan pergi dari sana dengan santainya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh... Akhirnya bisa kabur juga!"

"Ya, jika saja kita tertangkap olehnya, pasti kita akan disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah..."

Kini Naruto dan Vali berada ditempat yang gelap, mereka tak tahu mereka ada dimana, yang jelas mereka masih berada di gedung sekolah mengingat setelah mereka melompati pagar pembatas atap sekolah, mereka memasuki salah satu ventilasi udara berukuran kecil yang mustahil untuk dimasuki oleh tubuh mereka, namun nyatanya mereka bisa memasuki itu

"Naruto, kita dimana? Gelap amat.."

"Aku tak tahu kita dimana- kyaahh!"

Vali sedikit penasaran saat ucapan Naruto diakhiri dengan desahan, tangannya pun kini tengah memegang sesuatu, terasa seperti sebuah benda yang dibalut dengan kain, Vali perlahan mulai meremas benda itu

"Akkhh! Apa yang kau lakukan Vali!"

Mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan, Vali langsung menarik tangannya dan sedikit mundur dari Naruto, ia sedikit nyengir gak jelas, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa kesal sambil memegangi selangkangannya

"Dasar Homo! Seenaknya aja megang punya orang!"

"Hoi! Kau keterlaluan, lagipula aku memegangnya secara tidak sengaja, tempat ini kan gelap, aku juga tidak akan mau memegang barang milikmu!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memegang punyaku hah! Punyamu sendiri kan ada!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mencari tombol lampu, kurasa ruangan ini dipasang lampu"

Mengesampingkan masalah mereka, Naruto dan Vali mulai mencari sebuah tombol yang mereka harap bisa menghidupkan lampu yang berada diruangan itu, perlahan mereka meraba raba dinding ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah tombol

"Aku menemukannya!"

"Yaudah jangan ngomong aja, cepetan pencet!"

Naruto lalu menekan tombol itu, sedetik kemudian ruangan itu menjadi terang berkat lampu yang menyala berada di langit langit ruangan itu, Naruto dan Vali melihat lihat sekitar mencoba mengira ruangan apa yang mereka tempati ini

"Ruangan berwarna putih, beberapa loker, dan gantungan baju.."

"Baju renang sekolah, Beberapa Bra yang berserakan, dan juga Pantsu yang menumpuk...T-tunggu?!"

"I-inikan...?!"

"Ruang ganti perempuan!"

Perlahan darah mulai keluar dari hidung mereka berdua saat menyadari dimana mereka sekarang, mereka berdua mulai panik!, Naruto hanya bisa bergerak kebelakang mencoba berjalan kearah pintu keluar diikuti Vali dari belakang

"C-cepetan keluar Naruto! Kalau ketahuan, bakal habis kita!" ucap Vali sedikit panik

"K-kuyakin kalau ini terjadi pada Azazel, P-pasti ia sudah pingsan dengan hidung yang kebocoran darah!" Ucap Naruto sedikit tertawa pelan walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sangat panik

'Ckleek...'

Akhirnya mereka membuka pintu ruang ganti perempuan itu dan berjalan keluar, dengan cepat mereka menutup pintu dan menghela nafas lega, mereka lega bisa keluar dengan selamat, namun mereka tak menyadari kalau ada yang melihat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu

"Haah! Akhirnya aku keluar dari neraka!" ucap Naruto mendramatisir

"Kau benar Naruto! Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan, mungkin saja mereka akan membekap kita dengan Bra dan Pantsu yang ada disana.." ucap Vali agak ngawur, mana mungkin mereka akan membekap dengan Bra dan Pantsu milik mereka bukan?

"K-kalian?!"

Mereka sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara feminim dari samping, mereka langsung menoleh kesamping dengan berbarengan, wajah mereka menjadi semakin panik, terlihat disana seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan gaya bob memakai kacamata tengah menatap tajam mereka berdua

"S-Sona-Kaichou!"

'Shimatta!'

'Mampus kita!'

"Jadi kalian kabur dariku dan bersembunyi diruangan ganti perempuan, bukankah itu ide yang bagus untuk remaja mesum seperti kalian..." ucap Sona berjalan kearah Naruto dan Vali sambil membawa sebuah penggaris besar dan panjang yang terbuat dari kayu

Naruto dan Vali mundur kebelakang dengan wajah yang kembali panik, Sona pun juga mulai mendekati kedua remaja yang nakal itu, Akhirnya Naruto dan Vali saling berpandangan, merasakan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua remaja itu, membuat Sona berhenti

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"KAABBUURR!"

Naruto dan Vali langsung lari meninggalkan Sona disana, Sona yang melihat hal itupun tidak diam saja, ia langsung berlari mengejar kedua remaja nakal itu

Mereka terus berlari menjauh dari Sona, mengabaikan beberapa siswa maupun guru yang tak sengaja mereka tabrak maupun mereka senggol, sedangkan Sona hanya bisa meminta maaf atas perlakuan kedua remaja itu pada siswa maupun guru yang berhasil mereka tabrak

"Ah sial! Jalan buntu!"

"Apa nasib kita akan berakhir disini?"

Naruto dan Vali berhenti saat mereka berada dijalan buntu, mereka berdua berbalik, wajah mereka berdua mulai panik saat Sona mulai mendekati mereka, sedikit demi sedikit mereka mundur kebelakang hingga mentok ke dinding sekolah

"Ba-bagaimana ini Vali? Kita akan ditangkapnya"

"Masih ada cara lain!"

'drap drap...'

"T-tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan Vali?!"

Vali kini berlari kearah Sona yang kini mulai mengangkat penggaris kayu besarnya hendak memukul Vali, namun disaat Sona langsung memukulkan penggaris kayunya, Vali langsung menunduk hingga merosot melewati bawah Sona tepatnya diantara kedua Kaki Sona mengingat kedua kaki Sona agak dilebarkan oleh dirinya sendiri

'Syuuut...'

'Yattaa!'

"Oii Vali! Tunggu Aku!"

"Nggak mau! Lebih baik aku menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri!" ucap Vali langsung berlari meningggalkan Naruto dan Sona yang masih cengo atas perbuatan Vali tadi

'K-konoyaro!'

"Dasar! Lagi lagi dia kabur, dan Kau Naruto, Kau tidak bisa kabur sekarang!" ucap Sona mulai mendekati Naruto sambil menyeret penggaris kayunya

'Sialan Kau Vali, Kau meninggalkanku!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft... Lelah sekali..."

Hari mulai sore, langit yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah kini menjadi berwarna kuning emas, Naruto kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah, sedikit menghela nafas sambil kembali mengingat hukuman yang diberikan oleh ketua OSIS tadi

' _Setelah pulang sekolah, kau harus membereskan gudang sekolah dan juga membersihkan kamar mandi serta wc sekolah!'_

"Hah, dasar ketua OSIS, dia tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku menghilangkan noda yang berada di kloset wc sekolah!" ucap Naruto mengeluh sambil terus berjalan

Naruto terus berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah gang yang sepi, Naruto berjalan melewati gang itu, matanya kembali memutar bosan saat langit yang awalnya berwarna kuning emas perlahan menjadi berwarna ungu gelap, menandakan seorang Datenshi akan datang kepadanya

'Swuuushh!'

"Uzumaki Naruto, benarkan?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang Datenshi yang berjalan keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang menempel di dinding gang itu, Naruto menatap Datenshi itu datar, walaupun tubuhnya kini dalam keadaan siaga

"Kau yang menyerang Kiba waktu itu kan? Apa maumu?"

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku karena 'Sang Penyelamat' masih mengingat diriku yang hina ini" ucap Datenshi itu sedikit tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sekitar 15 derajat, lalu kembali berdiri tegap sambil mengeluarkan ketiga pasang sayap hitamnya

"Siapa kau dan Apa maumu? Kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku maka aku akan menolak, aku sangat lelah hari ini.." ucap Naruto

"Kau menarik sekali Naruto, aku datang padamu bukan bermaksud untuk bertarung, lagipula aku tidak semangat bertarung denganmu, itu hanya akan buang buang waktuku saja" ucap Datenshi itu dengan nada remeh yang membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan menatap tajam Datenshi itu

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berbicara dan memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu" ucapnya yang malah membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung

"Penawaran? Yasudah cepat katakan saja!"

Datenshi itu tertawa pelan saat melihat sifat Naruto yang tidak sabaran, Datenshi itu lalu mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada disaku bajunya, lalu melemparkan kertas yang berada digenggamannya itu pada Naruto, Naruto lalu menangkapnya dan melihat apa yang ada dikertas itu

"Datang dan temui aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu dan memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu" ucap Datenshi itu lalu pergi menghilang dalam sekejap, langit yang berwarna ungu gelap pun kembali berwarna kuning emas

Naruto hanya diam saat melihat kertas itu, sebuah gambar, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah denah menuju sebuah tempat, yang mungkin disanalah yang dikatakan Datenshi tadi, Naruto kini memikirkan apa lebih baik kesana atau tidaknya

"Hah... emang apa maunya sih? Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan kan tinggal bilang aja kok repot! Kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan Datenshi sih?" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya berniat untuk mendatangi Datenshi itu dengan mengikuti petunjuk dari denah yang ia pegang tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Disini kah tempatnya?"

Naruto kini sudah berada di luar sebuah gereja yang bisa dikatakan agak jauh dari pemukiman masyarakat, hari pun kini telah berganti menjadi malam, yah seharusnya Naruto bisa saja sampai ke gereja ini sebelum malam

"sepertinya aku kenal dengan tempat ini?" ucap Naruto mencoba mengingat sesuatu sambil berjalan kearah Gereja itu

"Bukankah ini tempat dimana aku menyelamatkan Asia dulu kan?" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah ingat, ia dulu pernah menyelamatkan Asia, Bishop dari Rias Gremory yang sempat diculik para Datenshi disini untuk diambil sacred gear miliknya

Naruto lalu membuka pintu gereja itu, baru saja ia sedikit mendorong pintu gereja itu kedalam, pintu itu langsung roboh dan jatuh kelantai membuat Naruto kaget dan mundur kebelakang

'Braaakk!'

"Kampret, bikin kaget aja!" umpat Naruto lalu menatap isi Gereja itu

"Oii Datenshi! Aku tahu kau berada disini, ayo cepat keluar dan katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku"

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto memanggil Datenshi itu, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu didalam Gereja yang gelap itu, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sesosok Datenshi dengan ketiga pasang sayapnya yang menyatu dalam kegelapan, Datenshi itu lalu berjalan keluar Gereja dan mendekati Naruto

"Akhirnnya kau datang juga, kupikir kau pulang daripada datang kesini..." ucap Datenshi itu sambil terus mendekati Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku..."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu To The Point persis seperti apa yang Kokabiel katakan" ucap Datenshi itu

Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah keras dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan kuat, pasalnya Datenshi didepannya ini mengenal Kokabiel, sang Veteran Great War yang membawa Naruto kedalam dunia yang rumit ini!

"Hoho... Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada Kokabiel huh?"

"Kokabiel... si Datenshi bangsat itulah yang membawaku kedalam dunia ini!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"Begitukah, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan penawaran padamu..."

"Aku akan menghabisi Kokabiel dan memberikan benda yang membawamu kedunia ini, dengan syarat, aku akan membawa gadis manis berambut hitam dengan mata yang berbeda yang tinggal bersamamu itu!" ucap Datenshi itu sambil menyeringai

Naruto agak terkejut saat mengetahui Datenshi didepannya ini mengincar salah satu temannya, Tokisaki Kurumi, Naruto tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Datenshi itu, namun kemungkinan Datenshi didepannya ini sudah mengetahui kekuatan misterius dibalik mata Kurumi yang berbeda itu

Ia kini agak bingung, ia mungkin bisa dengan mudah kembali ke dunianya dulu dengan bantuan Datenshi didepannya ini, namun dilain sisi, ia juga tak ingin memberikan Kurumi pada siapapun, terlebih Datenshi didepannya ini

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Kurumi?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas aku membutuhkan kekuatannya!" ucap Datenshi itu sambil menyeringai

"Ayo... Apa kau mau, Uzumaki Naruto?" ucap Datenshi itu sambil menunggu Naruto berpikir

Naruto berpikir dengan sangat keras, dan Datenshi itupun menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, suasana pun menjadi hening hingga akhirnya datang tamu tak diundang yang kini tengah berlari kearah Naruto dan Datenshi itu

"Yah, kau terlalu lama Naruto, lihatlah! Kita kedatangan tamu yang bahkan tak diundang" ucap Datenshi itu menatap beberapa sosok yang berada tepat empat meter dibelakang Naruto

Naruto yang penasaran pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang dikatakan Datenshi tadi, wajahnya kini tengah mengekspresikan rasa terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berada didepannya

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto saat melihat beberapa remaja yang satu sekolahnya disana, yaitu Kiba Yuuto, Hyoudo Issei, Toujou Koneko, Xenovia dan juga Shidou Irina

"Tak kusangka kau bekerja sama dengan para Datenshi, dasar Busuk!" ucap Issei yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"Bahkan Manusia ikut campur dalam masalah ini, dia perlu dibunuh!" ucap Xenovia sambil mengeluarkan pedang Excalibur Destructionnya

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh yang lainnya, Issei yang sudah siap dengan Boosted Gear nya, Kiba yang mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya, Koneko yang kini sudah siap siaga, dan juga Irina yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang Excalibur Mimic

"Haduh... Maaf Naruto, sudah membawamu kedalam masalah kami" ucap Datenshi itu yang malah meminta maaf pada Naruto yang malah membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan sifat Datenshi itu

'Datenshi yang aneh!' pikir Naruto

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah kalian, toh aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Excalibur" ucap Naruto yang membuat Xenovia dan Irina membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau masalah ini adalah masalah yang bersangkutan dengan Excalibur?" tanya Irina pada Naruto

"Bukankah kalian membicarakannya di Klub ORC di sekolah kemarin? Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu, makanya kalau punya Excalibur itu dijaga yang bener!" ucap Naruto dengan santainya membuat anggota ORC serta Xenovia dan Irina kembali terkejut dan sedikit marah, ternyata Naruto mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang seharusnya seorang manusia tidak perlu tahu

"K-Kau!"

Para anggota ORC serta Xenovia dan Irina langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan juga Datenshi itu hendak menyerang mereka berdua, Naruto kini bersiap siaga sedangkan Datenshi itu hanya menghela nafas lelah

"Huft... Naruto, mungkin untuk saat ini kita menjadi partner untuk melawan mereka, apa kau mau?" ucap Datenshi itu

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku disini hanya membela diriku sendiri!" ucap Naruto yang kini matanya mulai berubah, yang awalnya berwarna saphire menjadi mata layaknya mata katak menandakan bahwa ia dalam **Sennin Mode** , yah sebelum ia datang kesini, ia menyerap energi alam untuk berjaga-jaga, makanya ia datang agak lama ke Gereja ini

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kita bekerja sama hanya untuk kali ini saja loh!" ucap Datenshi itu dengan nada aneh yang malah membuat Naruto agak merinding

"Bersiaplah Kalian berdua, Naruto! Datenshi!" ucap Issei yang kini melesat kearah Naruto dan Datenshi itu disertai dengan teman temannya, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, dan juga Irina

"Maa maa..terserah kalian mau ngomong apa, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kalian akan kalah!" ucap Datenshi itu dan langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Issei dkk.

'Swuuuuusshhhh!'

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi denganku **Kurosaki Kitahara** aka **Kitahara-kun** dengan fic **New Line** dichapter terbarunya yaitu Chapter #20 !

Ogenki Desu ka? Semoga semuanya sehat ya! Dan yang sakit semoga cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya ^_^

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada Reader semua karena keterlambatan Update, belakangan ini aku yang seorang siswa di sebuah sekolah kejuruan banyak dibebani dengan pekerjaan, entah itu PR, bikin Kliping, Makalah, atau apalah, serta Review Chapter kemarin yang sedikit membuatku kecewa

Buat yang request Romance manis manis? Tuh udah ada diatas sana!

Gimana? Puas? Atau malah Kecewa? Yah begitulah gaya penulisanku,

Mungkin kurang ngena kali ya? Atau malah kayak terlalu dipaksakan? Aku terima semua kritikannya kok!

Buat Chapter kali ini, mungkin ada yang bertanya siapa sih Datenshi itu? Jawabanku adalah "Rahasia", Datenshi itu Bisa saja Chara dari anime lain atau malah OC?, untuk kekuatannya mungkin hampir setara dengan Kokabiel namun berada dibawahnya dikit, dan untuk yang lebih jelasnya, tunggu aja kelanjutannya yah, males ngasih Spoiler nya ^_^

Sekarang beralih ke Balasan Review!

 **Caius :** ini udah Update! So.. Happy Reading! ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **Yellow flash115 :** Ini udah Lanjut kok! Kayaknya enggak deh, maaf ya! #ThxForReview

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22 :** Thx pujiannya! awalnya pengen dibuat kayak gitu, tapi gak kepikiran sih, lagian saya bukan orang yang Puitis sih :v , Nanti saya usahakan! #ThxForReview

 **(Enggak Ada Nama) :** Untuk Fic itu mungkin Discontinue, tapi mungkin lain kali bisa saya update... #ThxForReview

 **Adam. Muhammad. 980 :** ini udah lanjut Adam-san, Happy Reading ya! #ThxForReview

 **Arifkarate :** Sankyuu atas pujiannya! #ThxForReview

 **Holi-san :** Haha, Kekerenan Naruto gak akan hilang kok! Soal Romance, Syukurlah kalau kamu suka, untuk Romance saya usahakan yang terbaik kedepannya #ThxForReview

 **TsukiNoCandra :** Gomen Kalau agak berlebihan, akan Saya usahakan agar lebih baik lagi gaya penulisan saya kedepannya, Thx atas kripik- Maksudku Kritikannya! Sangat membantu dan tidak menyinggung saya kok! #ThxForReview

 **Archise :** Setelah Vali ngambek di pojokan, tuh diates dia sekarang iri sama Naruto dan maksa pengen punya pair :v :v

Untuk hal itu udah dijelasin di Chapter ini, dan soal Bijuu Mode, udah kok pas Nyelametin sih Kurumi di Chapter #17, coba aja dibaca ulang #ThxForReview

 **Saputraluc000 :** Salam juga dariku **Kurosaki Kitahara** yang ganteng ini :v :v

Silahkan dibaca ulang, dan sankyuu atas doanya, kudoakan kamu juga sehat selalu #ThxForReview

 **AkagamiSaiyan :** Thx Pujiannya! Maaf, tapi tebakan kamu salah, itu masih misterius lho, coba tebak lagi deh, Clue nya yaitu salah satu anime yang bergenre Humor yang ada Datenshi nya juga! #ThxForReview

 **Pian-sama :** Thx dukungannya! Akan kuperbaiki lagi gaya penulisanku dengan baik! #ThxForReview

Mungkin Cuma segitu aja yang Review, jangan Lupa Review yah! Terserah mau Kritik, Saran, Flame, tapi Flame yang berguna, kalo Flame yang sekedar Cuma mau ngehina sih gak akan saya tanggapi

Mungkin Cuma sampai sini perjumpaan kita kali ini, sampai jumpa di Chapter depan yaa Minna-san!

 **:: Kurosaki Kitahara ::**

 **:: Log Out ::**


	21. Semua Berakhir dengan Buruk!

_Yah... Aku bingung untuk memulai dari mana..._

 _Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahpahaman..._

 _Sekelompok orang yang masih kuanggap teman malah menganggapku musuh mereka..._

 _Dan kini, mereka malah menyerangku dengan niatan untuk membunuhku..._

 _Bukankah itu berlebihan?_

 _Aku bingung..._

 _Apa hidupku ditakdirkan seperti ini?_

 _Dari jutaan orang yang ada didunia ini..._

 _Apa ada yang mengalami hal seperti yang kualami saat ini?_

 _Pindah ke dunia lain hanya karena ulah sesosok Datenshi..._

 _Pernah mencintai gadis yang tidak mungkin kau gapai..._

 _Dikhianati oleh temanmu sendiri..._

 _Dan bahkan, orang yang kau anggap teman malah menganggapmu musuh..._

 _Dan sekarang, musuhmu yang tidak diketahui identitasnya malah menjadi temanmu untuk sementara..._

 _Apa ada yang bernasib sama seperti diriku...?_

 _Tentu saja tidak ada..._

 _Yah... Kurasa nasib sepertiku ini..._

 _Hanya ada di kisah kisah yang ditulis diatas selembaran kertas..._

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **::** **New Line** **::**

 **Disclaimer :** Aku tidak mau dan tidak ingin memiliki **Naruto** dan **Highschool DxD** , dan akupun menyerah untuk mengejar **Tokisaki Kurumi**

 **Rating :** T+ for Story, but M for Safety (untuk kata atau Kalimat yang kasar dan beberapa Scene yang tak pantas untuk ditiru ataupun yang lain)

 **Pair :** Naruto x Kurumi, Vali x ? (Unlocked in This Chapter!) (Banzaii!)

 **Warning :** OOC (Pastinya!), CrackPair!, Typo, Miss-Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream!, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru, Strong!Vali, Friendly!Vali, And More!

 **A/N :** Chapter kali ini lebih didominasi dengan scene Fight, jadi kuharap Reader-san tidak bosan dengan gaya penulisan saya yang seperti ini adanya ^_^

Dan Ya! Pair Vali kali ini terbuka #plak, setelah penantian yang lama akhirnya Vali mempunyai pair di Fic ini, sungguh! Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ekspresi Vali saat mengetahui ia mempunyai Pair kali ini :v Coba tebak siapa dia?

So... Happy Reading!

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #21 : Semua Berakhir Dengan Buruk! ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

'Ctraaangg!'

Hari sudah malam, meninggalkan hawa hangat yang diberikan oleh sang mentari, angin malam yang menusuk tulang perlahan mulai menerpa bumi, rumput rumput pun ikut bergoyang mengikuti alunan terpaan angin, bahkan malam ini pun bulan ikut hadir untuk meramaikan suasana yang sunyi sepi ini...

'Syuuut'

'Traaangg!'

Di halaman sebuah gereja yang agak jauh dari kota Kuoh, terlihat beberapa iblis, utusan gereja tengah melawan seorang remaja atau lebih tepatnya seorang manusia dengan seorang Datenshi yang masih misterius identitasnya

'Swuusshh!'

Terlihat seorang remaja- Iblis laki laki berambut coklat dengan sebuah gauntlet di tangannya tengah menyerang seorang remaja berambut pirang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu, perlahan ia menghidari serangan dari lawannya itu

"Kalian terlalu bodoh! Menganggapku sebagai musuh pun tidak akan berguna! Karena aku tidak dan tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini!" ucap Naruto sambil terus menghindari serangan dari Issei yang terus menerus menyerangnya secara membabi buta

' **Boost!'**

"Memangnya kenapa hah! Kami melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri bahwa kau bersekutu dengan Datenshi, jelas bahwa sekarang kau adalah musuh kami!" ucap Issei yang terus menyerang Naruto sembari meningkatkan kekuatannya

"Itu karena kalian salah paham!"

'Duaaaaggg!'

Issei terus menyerang Naruto, namun Naruto dengan cepat menghindari serangan Issei yang terkesan membabi buta itu, Naruto lalu sedikit menunduk menghindari serangan dari Issei dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang kuat kearah bagian perut Issei hingga terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada disana

'Braaak!'

"Hyaaahh!"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang saat mendengar bunyi teriakan dari seseorang, ia sedikit tersenyum masam saat melihat Kiba Yuuto yang menyerangnya dari belakang, dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menghindari serangan dari Kiba

"Huufftt... Aku tak menyangka, orang yang aku anggap teman malah menganggapku musuhnya, sungguh cerita yang menyedihkan..." ucap Naruto mendramatisir

"Gomen na, kau sekarang bersekutu dengan para Datenshi, terlebih Datenshi yang menyerangku kemarin, bagi kami, sekarang kau hanyalah musuh kami!" ucap Kiba sambil menodongkan pedangnya kearah Naruto

"Hah baiklah, namun jika kalian babak belur, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada **Ketua** kalian!" ucap Naruto sambil menekankan satu kata itu pada Kiba

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Kiba hendak menyerangnya dengan sebuah kunai yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya, hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Kiba yang melesat kearah Naruto dengan pedang yang ia pegang

'Swuuusshh!'

..

..

..

'Ctraaangg!'

Beralih ke partner sementara Naruto, Datenshi itu kini tengah menahan serangan Xenovia dengan menggunakan **Light Sword** nya, Xenovia menatap tajam Datenshi itu, kembali ia melakukan serangan frontal kearah Datenshi itu dengan cara menebaskan Excaliburnya kearah Datenshi secara horizontal

'Ctraang!'

'Ctraassshh!'

 **Light Sword** yang digunakan oleh Datenshi sebagai pertahanan dari serangan frontal Xenovia lantas hancur menjadi kepingan cahaya saat menahan serangan Xenovia yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya itu, Datenshi itu langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Xenovia selanjutnya

"Hah, melawan pengguna Excalibur memang menyebalkan, sekarang giliranku!"

Datenshi itu langsung membuat sebuah bola cahaya yang berada ditangannya, hingga bola cahaya itu membesar sebesar bola basket, sambil menyeringai, Datenshi itu langsung melemparkannya kearah Xenovia yang masih dalam keadaan siaga

"Rasakanlah Seranganku, **Light Bomb!** "

'Swuuush!'

Xenovia langsung terkejut saat **Light Bomb** itu langsung melesat cepat kearahnya, dia langsung menghindar sekaligus melompat kesamping menghindari serangan mematikan dari Datenshi itu

'Duuuaaaarr!'

Irina yang tak jauh dari pertempuran keduanya langsung melotot terkejut saat melihat dampak dari serangan Datenshi tadi, kini tepat beberapa meter dibelakang Xenovia, terlihat sebuah Kawah berdiameter 10 Meter, sungguh serangan yang berbahaya

"Kau terkejut ojou-chan? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" ucap datenshi itu dengan ekspresi yang aneh pada Irina yang masih terkejut

Beralih kepada Xenovia yang masih terbaring akibat terpental akibat ledakan dari serangan Datenshi itu, kini ia mulai beranjak bangun sambil menatap Datenshi itu dengan tatapan tajam, perlahan ia menggenggam kembali Excalibur Destruction tadinya terlepas dari genggamannya dan berada disampingnya

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang Datenshi, itu saja.." ucap Datenshi itu menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Irina

Merasa dipermainkan oleh Datenshi itu, Irina langsung melesat kearah Datenshi itu sambil menghunuskan Excalibur Mimic yang ia pegang kearah Datenshi itu

'Syuuut!'

"Eh? Pedangnya memanjang! Sugoii!" ucap Datenshi itu kegirangan saat melihat Excalibur milik Irina yang memanjang dan menuju kearahnya dengan cepat

"Namun, apa kau tahu kalau kelebihan Pedangmu itu malah memberikan keuntungan bagiku..."

Setelah mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada yang dingin, didepan Datenshi itu langsung muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul **Light Spear** yang berukuran sedang dan langsung bertabrakan dengan Excalibur milik Irina dan **Light Spear** itu langsung terlilit oleh Excalibur itu, mendapatkan celah, Datenshi itu langsung melesat kearah Irina melalui samping

'Swuuush!'

"Kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menarik pedangmu itu kan?" ucap Datenshi itu yang kini sudah berada disamping Irina sambil berucap ditelinga Irina dengan nada yang dingin

Datenshi itu langsung melakukan serangan kearah Irina berupa tendangan yang sangat kuat, sedangkan Irina yang membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menarik pedangnya untuk menyerang Datenshi itu hanya diam tak bergerak

"IRINA!"

Belum sempat tendangan Datenshi itu mengenai Irina, Datenshi itu langsung terpental akibat Xenovia yang lebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan tendangan yang kuat

'Duaaaggg!'

'Braaaakkk!'

Datenshi itu langsung menabrak sebuah pohon hingga pohon itu roboh dan tertutupi debu yang bertebaran disana, Xenovia hanya bisa menatap Datenshi itu dengan tatapan benci!

"Xe-Xenovia?"

"Daijoubu? Irina?" tanya Xenovia pada Irina yang masih menatapnya

"Aku tak apa, dan kenapa kau menyerangnya dengan tendangan, bukankah lebih baik kau menyerangnya dengan pedangmu?" ucap Irina yang kini malah balik bertanya

"Baka, bagaimana kalau seranganku mengenaimu? Kau dan dia tadi hanya berjarak 2cm saja! Akan berbahaya kalau aku menyerangnya dengan pedangku!"

Mengabaikan percakapan kedua sahabat diatas, kita beralih ke Datenshi tadi, matanya terbuka, Datenshi itu langsung mendorong Pohon yang menimpa dirinya itu, setelah itu ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah Irina dan Xenovia sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dijubah hitamnya

"Omoshiroi! Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mulai serius" ucap Datenshi itu sambil menyeringai kearah Irina dan Xenovia

'Sriiingg!'

Perlahan muncul lingkaran sihir disamping Datenshi itu, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluarlah sebilah pedang yang ramping dan tajam, pedang itu memunculkan aura yang suci

"Kurasa sudah saatnya menggunakan salah satu Kartuku!" ucap Datenshi itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Irina dan Xenovia yang terkejut

"I-itu?"

"E-Excalibur?"

"Yah, walaupun tak sekuat Excalibur yang lainnya, namun benda ini cukup berguna!"

'Swuuushh!'

Datenshi itu langsung melesat kearah Irina dan Xenovia, melihat musuhnya bergerak dengan cepat membuat Irina bersiaga dan Xenovia yang berlari kearah Datenshi itu

'slaashh!'

Datenshi itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah Irina dan Xenovia, dari Ayunan pedangnya itu, muncul aura berwarna putih yang tajam dan melesat kearah Xenovia dan Irina

"Irina! Menunduk!"

Xenovia langsung melompat keatas menghindari Aura putih itu, dan Irina langsung menunduk menghindar dari aura putih yang tajam itu, sedangkan Datenshi yang kini berada didekat Xenovia yang masih melayang diudara hanya bisa menyeringai kejam

"Dasar Bodoh, Melompat hanya membuatmu memberikan celah..."

'Craassshh!'

Mata Xenovia melotot saat merasakan luka dibagian pinggang bagian kirinya,ia tak menyangka Datenshi itu langsung menyerangnya secara frontal dan ia tak sempat untuk menahan maupun menghindarinya, ia langsung terjatuh ketanah merintih kesakitan sambil memegang lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"Tenang saja, lukamu itu tidak akan membuatmu tewas, dan sekarang giliranmu Ojou-chan!" ucap Datenshi itu pada Xenovia dan melesat kearah Irina yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci

"Hyaaahh!"

..

..

..

..

'Ctraaang!'

"Apa kalian masih tak mengerti kalau semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja?"

'Ctraaangg!'

"Aku tidak peduli, dimata kami kau hanyalah musuh yang perlu dibunuh!"

Sejenak kita mengabaikan pertarungan sengit Datenshi dan kedua utusan gereja tadi, dan beralih ke pertarungan Naruto vs Issei dan Kiba dan Koneko, kini Naruto tengah menangkis pedang milik Kiba dengan kunainya

'Crtaakk!'

Kunai Naruto yang ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan Kiba langsung patah akibat tak kuat menahan pedang Kiba, Kiba langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto secara vertikal membuat Naruto menghindar kesamping

'Syuut!'

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dari sakunya dan menyerang Kiba dengan menebaskannya kearah kepala Kiba secara Horizontal, namun Kiba langsung menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk dan langsung melakukan serangan balik yang berupa tendangan yang mengarah ke kaki Naruto

"Kau mengambil langkah yang salah!"

Naruto langsung melompat menghindari tendangan Kiba dan langsung menendang Kiba tepat dibagian ulu hatinya dan membuat Kiba langsung terpental akibat tendangan dari Naruto

'Duaaggg!'

"Konoyaro!"

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya mengabaikan Kiba yang terbaring sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kini didepannya, Issei yang menatapnya dengan tajam sambil terus meningkatkan kekuatan yang berada di gauntletnya

' **Boost! Boost! Boost!** '

"Mati saja kau!"

" **Dragon Shot!** "

Issei langsung menyerang Naruto, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang dilapisi gauntlet itu kearah Naruto, dari tangannya, muncul bola berwarna merah dan melesat cepat kearah Naruto

'Swuuushh!'

Tak ingin babak belur, Naruto langsung melakukan handseal dan menempelkan kedua tangannya ketanah sambil mengucapkan nama Jutsunya

" **Doton : Doryuuheki!** "

Dari tanah yang dipijak Naruto, muncul sebuah benteng berupa dinding yang terbuat dari tanah tepat berada didepan Naruto, serangan Issei pun akhirnya mengenai dinding itu dan membuat **Dragon Shot** Issei tertahan oleh dinding tanah Naruto dan meledak

'Blaarrr!'

Debu langsung mengumpul ditempat Naruto berdiri, membuat penglihatan Issei sedikit terganggu, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya sambil terus berwaspada kalau ada serangan mendadak

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka bertarung dengan tangan kosong ketimbang main tembak-tembakan!"

Naruto langsung melompat keluar dari debu debu yang mengepul itu disertai dengan kedua bunshinnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Issei hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan garang

"Sekarang!"

Salah satu bunshin Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai yang sebelumnya sudah ditempelkan kertas peledak kearah Issei, Issei yang tidak tahu bahwa benda itu bisa meledak hanya memandang remeh Kunai itu dan menangkisnya dengan Gauntletnya

"Dasar bodoh!"

'Blaaaaarrr!'

Issei langsung terpental akibat ledakan dari kertas peledak tadi, sedangkan Naruto kini melesat kearah Issei berkat bantuan bunshinnya yang mendorongnya dengan kuat untuk bisa melesat kearah Issei

'Braaakk!'

Naruto langsung mendarat dengan menginjakkan kakinya kearah perut Issei membuat remaja mesum itu langsung memuntahkan darah, Naruto langsung mengunci pergerakan Issei dengan menduduki remaja mesum itu

"Hah, Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini!"

' _Duaaagg!'_

"Kau dulu Temanku!"

' _Duaagg!'_

"Dan kau juga yang mengkhianatiku!"

' _Duaagg!'_

"Dan sekarang kau menyerangku dengan niatan untuk membunuhku?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto terus memukul Issei, entah itu dibagian perut, pipi, atau wajah Issei, sedangkan Issei hanya bisa pasrah dengan darah yang perlahan keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Naruto lalu berdiri, dengan teganya ia mengangkat tubuh Issei melalui kerah baju Issei yang ia angkat keatas, Issei hanya bisa terdiam, ia benar benar sudah lemas sekarang akibat pukulan yang terus menerus Naruto lakukan tadi, bahkan Boosted Gear yang tadinya melekat ditangannya sudah tidak ada lagi

"Kau yang seharusnya mati!"

Naruto langsung melempar Issei dengan kuat kesembarang arah hingga membuat Issei menabrak salah satu pohon disana, kembali ia memuntahkan darah segar dan terbaring tak berdaya dibawah pohon itu

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu kepada Issei-senpai!"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang saat merasakan seseorang- uhuk! Sesosok iblis Loli dibelakangnya, matanya sedikit menyipit saat Koneko yang dengan beraninya menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong

"Kau yakin akan menyerangku tanpa senjata?"

Naruto langsung menahan serangan berupa pukulan yang dilontarkan oleh Koneko, Naruto agak mundur kebelakang saat menahan serangan dari Koneko yang membuat dia memahami sesuatu

'Jadi dia pengguna Senjutsu juga? Menarik..'

Naruto langsung memutarkan lengan Koneko membuat Koneko sedikit meringis kesakitan merasakan tangannya yang diputar secara paksa, dengan teganya Naruto langsung memukul Koneko tepat dibagian dada kirinya membuat Koneko langsung terpental

'Duaagg!'

"Kyaaahh!"

Koneko langsung terjatuh ketanah, matanya mengekspresikan bahwa ia sedikit kesakitan sambil menyeka darah yang perlahan keluar dari sudut bibirnya, dengan pelan ia mulai berdiri sambil memegang dada kirinya yang sedikit terasa nyeri akibat pukulan telak dari Naruto

Kembali Koneko langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan gaya bertarungnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, menurutnya gadis loli didepannya ini terlalu meremehkannya, soal Taijutsu, Naruto bisa dikatakan sangat mahir, jadi untuk melawannya setidaknya membutuhkan strategi yang bagus

'tapp!'

Adu pukulan pun tak terelakkan lagi, Koneko langsung mengarahkan pukulannya yang dilapisi senjutsu kearah wajah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto langsung memiringkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan Koneko dan berbalik menyerang Koneko dengan melakukan pukulan Uppercut kearah Koneko

'Syuut!'

Tak ingin dihajar oleh Naruto, Koneko langsung menghindar dengan bergeser kesamping sehingga pukulan Naruto tidak mengenainya dan kembali menyerang Naruto dengan melakukan tendangan yang mengarah ke pinggang Naruto

'Swuuuss!'

Namun itulah yang ditunggu Naruto, Naruto langsung menahan tendangan Koneko yang bersarang di pinggangnya walaupun ia agak sedikit merintih kesakitan akibat tendangan dari gadis loli itu dilapisi dengan Senjutsu, Naruto langsung mengunci kaki Koneko membuat Koneko agak susah bergerak, Naruto langsung melakukan serangannya yang mengarah ke perut Koneko

'Duaakk!'

Koneko sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat menerima pukulan Naruto yang bersarang diperutnya, merasa sedikit kesal, Koneko langsung menggerakkan kaki sebelahnya hendak menendang Naruto

'Syuut!'

Naruto langsung menunduk menghindari tendangan menyamping dari Koneko, dengan cepat ia melemparkan tubuh Koneko kesembarang arah membuat Koneko terlempar hingga menabrak sebuah pohon

'Braaaakkk!'

Koneko kembali mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar, Koneko lalu kembali bangkit dan melesat kearah Naruto hendak menyerangnya

"Haaaaaa!"

Naruto hanya diam menunggu kedatangan Koneko sambil tersenyum simpul

"Walaupun dulu aku tidak akrab denganmu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau itu orang yang dingin Koneko-san, tapi entah kenapa sekarang kau malah lebih cepat termakan emosi..."

Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, Koneko yang kini semakin dekat dengan Naruto langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, namun Naruto lebih cepat, bahkan tanpa melihat, ia langsung bergeser kesamping menghindari serangan Koneko, ia lalu membuka matanya dan memukul wajah Koneko kearah samping dengan kuat hingga membuat gadis loli itu terpental

'Duaaaggg!'

Koneko langsung tersungkur ketanah, kembali ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, perlahan matanya menutup menandakan bahwa ia tak sadarkan diri

"Lain kali kalau bertarung, dinginkan kepalamu dan Konsentrasi dan jangan termakan emosi, emosi hanya akan menjadi kelemahan bagimu!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Datenshi yang bertarung dengan Irina dan Xenovia tadi, kini Datenshi itu tengah menaruh pedangnya kembali kedalam sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, sedangkan Irina dan Xenovia terbaring ditanah tak sadarkan diri

Datenshi itu kini menatap Naruto, ia terlihat tersenyum aneh sambil berjalan kearah Naruto, namun ia berhenti disaat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang berukuran kecil muncul ditelinganya

' _Datenshi-sama, kau mendengarkanku?'_

"Ada apa?"

' _Kami sudah menangkap targetmu, kini kami berada di Kuoh Academy'_

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disana? Bukankah disana ada dua iblis yang merupakan adik dari Maou?"

' _Mereka saat ini tidak berada disini, cepatlah kesini, Datenshi-sama!'_

Naruto yang merasa ada yang janggal dari percakapan Datenshi itu hanya bisa diam mendengarkan percakapan Datenshi itu

Lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang berukuran kecil yang berada ditelinga Datenshi itu kini menghilang, ia lalu menatap Naruto, perlahan ia mengucapkan sesuatu sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Aku pergi dulu Uzumaki Naruto! Targetku sudah tertangkap, senang bisa berpartner denganmu!" ucap Datenshi itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

Naruto memang merasa ada yang janggal dari percakapan yang dilakukan Datenshi tadi, Target? Adik Maou? Tunggu?! Jadi mereka telah menyerang Kuoh Academy?!

Sementara masih memikirkan hal yang merepotkan tadi, ponsel Naruto pun bergetar disaku celananya, mengesampingkan pikirannya, Naruto pun lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan melihat dilayar ponsel itu siapa yang menelponnya

"Rize-chan? Tumben malam malam begini menelponku?" ucap Naruto monolog lalu mengangkat telponnya

"Moshi-moshi?"

' _Naruto!'_

"Eh Vali? Ada apa?"

' _Gawat! Rize diculik para Datenshi!'_

Kedua bola mata berwarna _Blue Saphire_ milik Naruto langsung membulat sempurna disaat mendengar kabar dari Vali, tangannya terkepal kuat, jadi yang dimaksud 'Target' oleh Datenshi adalah semua ini?

"Kuso!"

' _Sekarang aku sedang mengejar mereka, mereka bahkan kini berada di Kuoh Academy tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah, cepatlah kesini!'_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana!"

Naruto langsung memutuskan telponnya, perlahan matanya melihat sekitarnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum masam saat melihat Xenovia dan Irina yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, Issei dan Kiba serta Koneko yang terluka serta tak sadarkan diri

"ORC, tolong sampaikan kata maafku pada Raja kalian!" ucap Naruto dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap putih

'Poffftt!'

..

..

Play This Song : **"** **狂乱** **Hey Kids!"** by **THE ORAL CIGARETTES**

..

..

 **\- Kuoh Academy, Back Yard**

"Cih, mereka sangat banyak..."

Untuk saat ini kita mengabaikan Naruto yang lagi OTW ke Kuoh Academy, kita beralih ke Vali yang kini sudah berada halaman belakan Kuoh Academy, saat ini ia tengah bersembunyi di sebuah batang pohon dekat halaman belakang sekolah

Hatinya memanas saat salah satu dari segerombolan Datenshi itu membawa Rize yang tengah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Vali tidak habis pikir, kenapa Rize harus diculik, lagipula selama ini Rize tidak melakukan hal hal yang aneh, dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang baik dan anggun yang perlu ia jaga

Mata Vali langsung membulat sempurna saat tubuh Rize dengan seenaknya dilemparkan kedalam sebuah kurungan jeruji besi yang dibuat dengan sihir oleh segerombolan Datenshi itu, ia tak tahan lagi, melihat apa yang dilakukan para Datenshi itu membuat darahnya naik dan keluar dari persembunyiannya melesat ke segerombolan Datenshi itu

"Temeee!"

'Craaasssshhh!'

Salah satu kepala Datenshi yang berada disana langsung terlepas dari tubuhnya, dengan kata lain kepala itu langsung putus seketika saat Vali langsung menebasnya dengan pedang kesayangannya, Little One

"Beraninya kalian merebut Rize dariku!"

Kini Vali berdiri tegak dihadapan para gerombolan Datenshi itu sambil mengacungkan pedang Little One miliknya, para Datenshi hanya bisa menatap Vali dengan garang saat mengetahui salah satu dari mereka mati dengan cara yang menggenaskan

"Hajar mereka!"

Para gerombolan Datenshi yang berjumlah puluhan itu langsung melesat kearah Vali, Vali hanya bisa tersenyum senang, sudah lama ia tidak dikeroyok seperti ini, hasratnya untuk bertarung sedikit terpuaskan, ia memutar pedang Little One-nya sebelum ia melesat cepat ke segerombolan Datenshi itu

'Swuuuuush!'

Vali langsung memaksa masuk kedalam gerombolan Datenshi itu, terus menebaskan pedangnya secara acak dan mengenai beberapa Datenshi hingga membuat para Datenshi terluka bahkan ada yang tewas seketika, Vali kini tersenyum puas

'Crasss!'

'Jraaasssh!'

Vali terus menyerang para Datenshi itu dengan gerakan yang mulai teratur, berputar, menebaskan pedangnya ke leher salah satu Datenshi, melompat sambil menendang dan menusuk salah satu Datenshi dengan pedang kesayangannya membuatnya terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terbiasa dengan namanya kekejaman dan kesadisan

"Ini menyenangkan!"

Vali terus menerus menebaskan pedangnya kearah segerombolan Datenshi itu menikmati canya membunuh dengan sadis, bahkan ia hampir saja lupa tujuannya disini kalau bukan untuk menyelamatkan Rize yang dikurung disana

'Bodohnya aku, aku malah menikmati pertarungan ini' Batin Vali saat menyadari dirinya yang malah memberikan sebuah celah bagi para Datenshi

"Mati saja kau Manusia!"

Segerombolan para Datenshi yang tersisa itu langsung melemparkan puluhan **Light Spear** kearah Vali membuat Vali terkejut, **Light Spear** itu terus melesat karah Vali membuat Vali tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar

"Little One, ini saatnya kau untuk bertindak!"

Diluar dugaan para Datenshi, Vali langsung menebaskan pedangnya itu secara Horizontal, dari tebasan pedangnya itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna abu abu gelap yang menghancurkan **Light Spear** yang melesat kearah Vali

"Dasar Datenshi, dia tak tahu kalau salah satu kekuatan pedangku ini adalah **Holy Eraser** sama seperti pedang yang dimiliki oleh salah satu anggota ORC" ucap Vali

"Vali, Mundurlah!"

Vali tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang kini berada diatas para gerombolan Datenshi itu, ditangannya kini sudah siap **Rasenshuriken** yang akan ia lemparkan kearah gerombolan Datenshi itu, tak ingin terkena serangan massal dari Naruto, Vali lansung melompat kebelakang

"Lenyaplah kalian dengan **Rasenshuriken** ku!"

Naruto langsung melemparkan **Rasenshuriken** kearah gerombolan Datenshi itu, para Datenshi itu pun tak sempat untuk menghindar karena **Rasenshuriken** itu melesat cepat kearah mereka hingga mengenai mereka dan meledak!

'Duaaaarrr!'

Vali menatap datar **Rasenshuriken** Naruto yang meledak dan membesar hingga berdiameter 10 meter itu, samar samar ia melihat para Datenshi yang tercabik cabik didalam **Rasenshuriken** yang membesar itu, lalu ia kembali menaruh Little One miliknya kedalam sebuah lingkaran sihir

Hingga akhirnya **Rasenshuriken** itu lenyap menyisakan lubang kawah berdiameter 10 meter dengan darah dan bulu gagak yang berceceran di tengah kawah itu, Naruto pun kini sudah berada disamping Vali, tatapan mereka beralih kearah Rize saat kurungan berjeruji besi itu menghilang dan membuat Rize terjatuh ketanah

'bruuk..'

"Rize!"

Naruto dan Vali berlari kearah Rize untuk menggapai gadis yang tengah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itu, mengabaikan lubang kawah dan darah yang berceceran disana, mereka terus berlari menggapai Rize sebelum langkah mereka terhenti saat tepat berada didepan Rize muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu

'Sriiinngg!'

Dari lingkarah sihir itu, muncul sesosok Datenshi dengan tiga pasang sayap yang melekat dipunggungnya, penampilannya sangat misterius, memakai jubah berwarna hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala, rambutnya yang sedikit keluar berwarna ungu dengan iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, Datenshi itu memegang sebilah pedang ramping nan tajam, dan kini Datenshi itu menatap Naruto dan Vali dengan seringai

"Kalian akan menyelamatkan gadis dibelakangku ini bukan? yah walaupun mereka salah menangkap target, tapi ini akan kujadikan umpan untuk bertarung dengan kalian berdua!"

"K-Kau?"

Kedua iris mata Naruto yang berwarna biru cerah perlahan membulat sempurna saat ia melihat Datenshi itu, pasalnya, Datenshi yang berada didepannya itu adalah Datenshi yang beberapa menit yang lalu ikut bertarung bersamanya melawan para ORC dan utusan Gereja, akhirnya Naruto pun menyadari suatu hal, bahwa jangan pernah untuk menaruh kepercayaan lebih pada orang asing

"Tch!"

Vali mendecih kesal saat Datenshi didepannya ini menjadikan Rize, salah satu keluarganya sebagai sanderanya, membuat darahnya naik dan niat membunuhnya pun ikut naik, Vali lalu kembali mengambil pedang Little One-nya dari lingkaran sihir yang berada disampingnya, dengan kecepatan yang bahkan sulit untuk diikuti oleh mata telanjang, Vali langsung melesat kearah Datenshi itu

"Datanglah! Dan berikan pertunjukan yang bagus!"

'Ctraaangg!'

Kedua pedang itu pun saling menahan serangan satu sama lain menghasilkan bunyi logam yang terdengar nyaring, Vali menatap tajam Datenshi itu, dan sebaliknya, Datenshi itu menatap Vali dengan tatapan rendah

'Ctaak!'

Datenshi itu langsung mendorong pedangnya membuat pertahanan Vali terlepas, Datenshi itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah leher Vali, namun dengan mudah, Vali menghindari serangan dari Datenshi tadi dengan cara menunduk dan berbalik menyerang dengan menendang perut Datenshi itu dengan kuat

'Duaaaakkk!'

"Naruto!"

Sementara Datenshi itu terpental dengan sangat cepat akibat tendangan Vali, Naruto pun langsung melesat kearah Datenshi yang masih terpental itu dan melakukan tendangan kuat yang mengenai punggung Datenshi itu

'Duaaakkk!'

Datenshi itu langsung tersungkur ketanah sehabis mendapatkan serangan dari Naruto, perlahan Datenshi itu bangkit, namun kembali ia terpental setelah Naruto menghadiahinya dengan tendangan yang tepat mengenai wajahnya

'Couuugghh!'

Datenshi itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, perlahan ia bangkit dengan sedikit bantuan dari pedangnya yang ia gunakan sebagai penopang tubuhnya, posisi tubuhnya kembali menjadi bersiaga saat di kiri dan kanannya, sudah ada Naruto dan Vali yang siap untuk menyerangnya

"Vali! Sekarang!"

'Ctraaang!'

Pertarungan yang sedikit tak seimbang pun terjadi, Vali langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal, namun Datenshi itu perlahan menunduk menghindari serangan Vali dan menyerang Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya dengan menebaskan pedangnya

'Ctraang!'

Pedang milik Datenshi itu tertahan saat Naruto menahannya dengan kunainya, Naruto langsung menendang Datenshi itu kearah Vali membuat Vali langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Datenshi itu

'Jraass!'

Vali mendecih pelan saat Datenshi itu melindungi punggungnya dengan menggunakan sayap hitamnya, membuat salah satu sayap hitamnya terputus dan Datenshi itu berhasil melesat menjauhi Naruto dan Vali

"Kerja sama yang bagus, dan saatnya untuk serius!"

'Swuuusshh!'

Naruto dan Vali terkejut saat seperdua detik kemudian Datenshi itu udah berada diantara Naruto dan Vali, membuat Naruto terpental kesamping akibat tendangan kejutan dari Datenshi dan Vali yang menahan pedang milik Datenshi tadi

'Duaaakkk!'

'Ctraaaang!'

Vali terus menahan serangan Datenshi yang amat ganas itu, terus menerus bertahan hingga membuat pertahanan Vali melemah dan terpatahkan saat pedang Vali terpental akibat serangan Datenshi yang amat kuat, Datenshi itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah Vali yang kini tak punya senjata untuk bertahan

'Swuuuush!'

" **Rasengan!** "

Belum sempat pedangnya mengenai Vali, Datenshi itu langsung terpental kesamping saat ia terkena serangan andalah Naruto, Yaitu **Rasengan** yang tepat mengenai pinggangnya, membuat Datenshi itu terpental terbawa oleh **Rasengan** Naruto

'Blaarr!'

Datenshi itu terkapar dikawah berukuran kecil, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan, salah satu sayapnya pun hancur hingga menyisakan dua pasang sayap hitam yang masih melekat dipunggungnya, jubah yang ia kenakan pun robek dimana mana

"Omoshiroi!"

Datenshi itu kini tersenyum menyeringai seolah semua luka ditubuhnya adalah hal yang membuatnya senang, perlahan Datenshi itu bangkit berdiri, menatap Naruto dan Vali yang telah bersiaga jika Datenshi itu memberikan serangan kejutan lagi

"Sudah kuduga kalau aku akan kalah jika bertarung sendiri melawan kalian berdua..." ucap Datenshi itu sambil tersenyum misterius pada Naruto dan Vali

"Kali ini kita akhiri pertarungan kita, toh para bawahanku salah menangkap _Target-ku_ yang selama ini ku incar..."

Setelah selesai berbicara, Datenshi itu kembali tersenyum misterius, lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, Naruto dan Vali menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka, bahkan langit yang awalnya berwarna ungu berubah kembali menjadi hitam khas sunyinya malam

"Vali-"

"Rize!"

Menghiraukan panggilan dari Naruto, Vali langsung berlari kearah Rize yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat ia langsung menggapai tubuh Rize, memeluk tubuh gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rize berharap Rize bangun

"Rize! Bangunlah!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil sweatdrop ditempat melihat tingkah Vali yang sedikit keluar dari biasanya, yah ia tahu kalau Vali memiliki sifat yang sedikit dingin dan acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya, namun sikapnya kali ini sedikit diluar perkiraan Naruto, lihatlah! Ia bahkan saat ini memeluk Rize sambil meneriaki nama gadis yang tengah ia peluk itu

Sejenak kita abaikan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan sweatdrop dan beralih ke Vali, saat ini remaja berambut perak itu terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rize agar supaya gadis itu terbangun, usaha Vali berhasil saat Rize mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan perlahan membuka matanya

"uh..."

"Rize?!"

Menyadari Rize mulai tersadar, Vali langsung memeluk erat gadis itu seakan tak ingin ia lepaskan, sedangkan Rize hanya bias membulatkan matanya terkejut sekaligus bingung, ada apa denganku? Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

"Vali-kun? Ada apa denganku?"

"Tak usah pikirkan itu, yang jelas aku sangat bersyukur kau selamat"

'Cup!'

Diluar dugaan, Vali mengecup bibir Rize secara perlahan, yah Author sendiri pun sedikit heran dengan Vali kali ini, sedangkan Rize hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut atas apa yang Vali lakukan padanya, dan Naruto? Ia hanya bisa terkejut dengan wajah memerah, ia langsung berbalik badan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya tak ingin melihat adegan itu

"Va-Vali-kun?"

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu, jadi tolong jangan pergi jauh dariku..."

"Vali-kun!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku berbalik sekarang? Kalian tahu, aku merasa gak enak saat melihat kalian bermesraan tadi"

"Kau boleh berbalik sekarang, Naruto-kun"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Rize, Naruto membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum aneh sambil garuk-garuk kepala melihat Rize dan Vali, terlebih pada Vali, ia tak menduga sikap Vali diluar dari sifatnya, tapi sisi positifnya, Rize berhasil diselamatkan oleh Vali

"Dan kau Vali, kau terlihat lebih berekspresi kali ini, ada apa denganmu? Apa kepalamu terbentur batu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ayo Rize"

Ucap Vali lalu menggendong Rize dan berjalan sambil menggendong Rize, sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya sedikit tertawa pelan saat mengetahui Vali mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, lalu berjalan mengikuti Vali dan Rize

"Ano.. Arigatou telah menyelamatkanku, Vali-kun..."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, dan seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu karena terlalu lama untuk datang menyelamatkanmu, Gomen, Rize.."

"Hoi~! Disini ada aku loh! Apa kalian tidak malu bermesraan seperti itu didepanku?"

"Diamlah Naruto..."

..

..

..

..

..

'Swuuuush~!'

Di halaman gereja yang terlihat porak poranda, beberapa cipratan darah yang menghiasi halaman gereja itu, beberapa kawah membuktikan bahwa tempat tersebut terjadi sebuah pertempuran, serta beberapa tubuh sosok iblis serta dua orang gadis yang merupakan utusan gereja saat ini tengah terbaring ditanah tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas keluarga Gremory disana, dari lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan dua sosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh yang bisa membuat pria hidung belang pingsan dengan hidung yang kebanjiran darah, salah satu gadis itu berambut merah dengan iris mata berwarna Blue-Green serta tubuh proporsional bak gitar spanyol, sedangkan yang satunya lagi merupakan gadis berambut raven panjang dengan wajah yang manis, namun terlihat sedikit masokis, serta bentuk tubuhnya yang tak kalah dengan gadis yang pertama

"A-Ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Kedua gadis itu langsung terkejut saat melihat hamparan rumput yang merupakan halaman dari gereja tua itu saat ini dipenuhi dengan kawah serta beberapa cipratan darah, dan mereka kembali dikejutkan saat teman mereka, yang merupakan sesosok iblis juga yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka

"Akeno!"

"Ha'i Buchou!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Akeno tadi langsung melesat saat gadi berambut merah, Rias Gremory memerintahkannya untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka yang merupakan anggota ORC yang terkapar tak berdaya, sedangkan Rias sendiri saat ini berlari kearah sesosok iblis remaja berambut coklat yang terbaring tak berdaya didekat pohon dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya

"Issei!"

"Bu-Buchou..."

Issei perlahan terbangun dari kesadarannya, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya

Rias tak kuasa melihat Pawn kesayangannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia langsung mengobati Issei dengan sihirnya berharap luka disekujur tubuh Issei sembuh

"Siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini? Issei?"

"D-Dia, Naruto dan sesosok Datenshi..."

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto?!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi denganku Author gaje di Fic **New Line** dengan update Chapter ke **#21** ini!

Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Reader-san semua atas keterlabatanku mengupdate Fic ini, jujur saja, saat ini aku tengah mengerjakan salah satu Fic terbaruku, yang mau mampir check di Profil

Soal Chapter kali ini, yah mungkin sedikit membosankan dengan Chapter yang hampir 90% dipenuhi dengan Scene Fight, yah sedikit sulit sih, karena bagi saya Scene Fight adalah Scene yang cukup sulit untuk saya buat, membayangkan bagaimana pertarungannya, menulis ulang Scenenya serta memperagakannya didunia nyata layaknya **Chuunibyou** akut #Plak :v :v

Dan ya! Vali saat ini tengah berbahagia! Ia sudah mendapatkan Pairnya! Banzaii! :v :v , Pairnya adalah Rize, alasannya sederhana, saya sedikit suka dengan Rize, sikapnya yang manis di Animenya, dan juga saya rasa ia cocok kok dengan Vali karena bagi saya susah nyari Pair yang cocok untuk Vali, jadi ada yang setuju dengan pair Vali ini? Yang gak setuju boleh Protes, yang jelas kedepannya Pair gak akan berubah :v

Dan soal Vali yang amat OOC? Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya membuat sifat Vali yang jauh keluar dari sifat asli di Canonnya, sedikit sulit untuk saya membuat sifat Vali yang asli di alur yang sekarang, tapi akan saya usahakan agar sifat Vali gak terlalu keluar dari sifat aslinya #Gomennasai

Soal Datenshi Misterius itu? Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memastikan siapa sebenarnya dia, untuk beberapa chapter kedepan ia punya peranan yang lumayan banyak, soal penampilannya, kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri, Clue-nya berasal dari anime Lain

Untuk kedepannya, mungkin ada pertarungan antara kelompok Rias dengan Naruto, itu baru kemungkinan, jadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius...

Dan untuk balasan Review, Check This Out!

 **Akuma :** ini udah Update, maaf kalau saya terlalu lama Updatenya :v Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **Flash :** udah Update kok! Maaf saya terlalu lama hingga membuatmu tak sabar menunggu updatenya :v #ThxForReview

 **Souka 30 :** Baguslah kalau kamu suka Scene Romancenya, kurang Hot? Maaf, kalau saya membuat Scene Romance yang menjurus ke Ecchi, bisa bisa saya dicap sebagai Author mesum :v :v

Keinginanmu terkabulkan dichapter kali ini namun kayaknya Rias bukan merasa bersalah, tapi ngerasa marah tuh ngeliat Issei kesayangannya digebukin Naruto

Dan Soal kesalahan saya, saya tahu kok banyak kesalahan saya dalam menulis Fic, makanya saya membutuhkan Reviewers kayak kamu untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya, itu membuat saya senang kok! Btw kamu sangat tampan sekali! :v :v #ThxForReview

 **Punkbili6 :** Naruto gak lembek amat kok, saya hanya membuat Scene yang sesuai dengan ide saya dan juga disini Naruto tidak Godlike!, kan gak seru kalau sekali tampol langsung KO :v #ThxForReview

 **Ahmad968 :** Thx Dukungannya! Jangan bosen untuk nunggu Update selanjutnya ya! #ThxForReview

 **Shinn :** Thx Pujiannya! soal saranmu, akan saya pertimbangkan! #ThxForReview

 **Dark eyes :** Thx Dukungannya! Soal Fic baru, saya udah buat kok tapi bukan seperti keinginan kamu #Gomen, Fic Crossover Naruto dengan anime lain, check aja di Profil saya #ThxForReview

 **Risya :** Thx Dukungannya! Jangan bosen untuk nunggu Update selanjutnya ya! #ThxForReview

 **Hamura :** Naruto disini baru bisa mode Bijuu sama Sennin Mode, untuk yang lainnya lihat saja kedepannya #ThxForReview

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22 :** Oke! Akan saya usahakan, Chapter ini aja hampir Full Fight, semoga kamu suka! Dan soal Romance Scene, syukurlah kalo kamu suka namun kayaknya romancenya gak terlalu banyak, soalnya beberapa Chapter lagi Arc penyerangan Kokabiel, jadi akan dipenuhi dengan scene Fight, Soal Humor! Syukurlah kamu suka, kupikir humor di Fic ini garing loh :v #ThxForReview

 **SuperSaiyanProtector :** Saranmu akan saya pertimbangkan lagi, thx sarannya #ThxForReview

 **Archise :** Thx penilaiannya, yeay Gue dapet delapan! :v :v , soal Konfliknya, Chapter ini udah dimulai, Chapternya penuh Battle, dan Sedikit Battle Naruto Duet Vali yang lumayan mantab :v, semoga kamu Suka! Oh iya, Cuma mau ngasih tau kalau Vali sekarang lagi berbahagia :v :v #plak #ThxForReview

 **Feriardianzah1 :** Oke! Saya gak kepikiran soal itu, akan saya usahakan kedepannya! #ThxForReview

 **Arifkarate :** Soal Pair, kayaknya enggak bisa deh, Gomen #ThxForReview

 **TsukiNoCandra :** Ah~ maaf kalau saya berbuat salah tapi kata kasar anda sedikit membuat saya kecewa

Saya tahu kesalahannya dimana, seharusnya kata _Seseorang itu_ pada Paragraf kedua bisa digantikan dengan _Dia, Ia,_ atau semacamnya, dan bisa dibilang itu adalah pemborosan Word

Dan bagian itu hanya untuk humor semata, itu diluar alur cerita, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan alur cerita yang kubuat, yah kupikir kamu terhibur dengan humor itu, tapi kamu malah menganggapnya dengan serius

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya, saya hargai kok kritik kamu, tapi sebaiknya kamu tak perlu menggunakan kata kata kasar dalam mengkritik sebuah Fic #ThxForReview

 **Saputraluc000 :** Yap! Kamu benar tapi kamu tak mendapatkan hadiah dari saya! :v konflik antara Rias dan Naruto sudah dimulai saat ini dan akan dipenuhi dengan Scene Fight #ThxForReview

 **Yellow Flash115 :** Pair Vali dah kebuka Chapter ini, dan Vali saat ini tengah berbahagia! :v :v #ThxForReview

Kurang lebih itulah Review Chapter kemarin, maaf untuk Review yang gak saya balas, saya mohon maaf

Numpang Promosi! Saya buat Fic terbaru loh, Fic Crossover bergenre Action-Adventure dan Romance di Fandom Lain, jangan sungkan untuk mampir di Fic baru saya, untuk lebih lanjut lihat di Profil saya!

Mungkin cukup sekian pertemuan kita kali ini, mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya yang amat banyak :v, dan juga kesalahan saya dalam menulis, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan Review serta kritikannya ya!

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Kurosaki Kitahara** Has Been **Logged Out! ::**


	22. Today Is Not a Beautiful Day!

_**::**_ _ **New Line!**_ _ **::**_

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_ _Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki_ _ **Naruto**_ _maupun_ _ **Highschool DxD**_ _, bagiku bisa menonton Anime, membaca Manga, maupun LN nya saja sudah membuatku senang, jadi aku tak perlu memilikinya_

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _T+ for Story and Language, but_ _M for Safety (untuk kata_ _atau Kalimat yang kasar_ _dan beberapa_ _Scene_ _yang tak pantas untuk ditiru_ _ataupun yang lain)_

 _ **::**_ _ **Pair**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _Naruto x_ _Kurumi, Vali x Rize_

 _ **::**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _OOC_ _(Pastinya!)_ _,_ _CrackPair!,_ _Typo, Miss-Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream_ _!_ _, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru,_ _Strong!Vali,_ _Friendly!Vali,_ _And More!_

 _Happy Reading!_

 **:: : ::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #22 : Today is Not a Beautiful Day! ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

"Huft..."

Malam semakin larut, gemerlap bintang serta cahaya sang rembulan perlahan redup ditutupi oleh awan hitam, meninggalkan tragedi kelam saat beberapa jam yang lalu, angin berhembus dengan kencang membawa dedaunan terbang mengangkasa

"Fuh..."

Beralih kesebuah apartemen kecil yang berjarak 700 meter dari Kuoh Academy, kini terlihat seorang remaja pirang tengah terbaring diatas kasur dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah tidur disampingnya, remaja itu tidaklah tidur, ia masih terjaga sambil menatapi langit langit kamarnya

' _Aku pergi dulu Uzumaki Naruto! Targetku sudah tertangkap, senang bisa berpartner denganmu!'_

Ucapan Datenshi beberapa jam yang lalu kembali berputar dikepala Naruto, hal itu membuatnya sulit untuk tidur, ia terus memikirkan hal itu, ia juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Kurumi lah yang diinginkan Datenshi itu, tapi kenapa harus Kurumi? Apa dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Kurumi? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto pusing

' _Sraaak...'_

Posisi berbaring Naruto berubah menjadi menyamping, matanya menatap lembut saat melihat Kurumi yang saat ini tengah terbaring tenang disampingnya, hatinya merasa sejuk saat melihat wajah Kurumi yang damai dibawa alam mimpi

"Jika aku memberikan Kurumi padanya, Aku akan kembali ke Duniaku begitu..."

Tangan Naruto mencoba menggapai wajah Kurumi, mengelus pelan wajahnya dengan perasaan yang lembut, menatap wajah Kurumi yang tengah tertidur nyenyak membuatnya tak ingin meninggalkan Kurumi

Kembali ia teringat perkataan Datenshi, jika ia memberikan Kurumi pada Datenshi tidak jelas itu, maka Datenshi itu akan menjanjikannya untuk kembali ke Dunianya, Naruto ingin itu! Naruto dari dulu menginginkan hal itu sejak ia terlempar kedunia ini, namun baginya, ia tak bisa menukarkan Kurumi dengan hal itu, ia tak ingin memanfaatkan Kurumi hanya untuk keegoisannya, terlebih saat hatinya tak menginginkan Kurumi untuk pergi meninggalkannya

"Tentu saja aku tak mau..."

Naruto tersenyum, jari jarinya memainkan rambut hitam panjang Kurumi yang tergerai dengan indahnya, kedua tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh Kurumi yang masih tertidur kedalam pelukannya, ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu seakan tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto beranjak bangun dari acara berbaringnya, perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Kurumi yang masih tertidur lelap dibawa alam mimpi

' _Ckleeek...'_

' _Tap... Tap...'_

Langkah kakinya berhenti diikuti dengan kepalanya yang menoleh melihat jam yang kini bertengger di dinding rumahnya

"Jam 02.30 pagi kah..."

Naruto menghiraukan itu, ia kembali berjalan hendak keluar dari apartemen, niatnya hendak bertemu dengan Azazel yang biasanya sih masih mancing di jam jam segini, ada yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Gubernur miskin itu, namun saat ia melewati kamar Rize...

" _Vali-kun~"_

" _Nyaaah~!"_

" _Aahhhnn~!"_

Wajah Naruto menjadi kisut sambil garuk garuk kepala belakangnya mendengar suara yang seharusnya tak perlu ia dengar, bisa dikatakan suara yang terdengar sedikit mesum, ada rasa sedikit menyesal saat telinganya mendengar suara tadi

"Jam segini mereka malah melakukan hal yang enak enak..."

" _Vali-kunh~!"_

" _Mmmhh~!"_

.

.

"Kampret! Suara Laknat itu malah membuatku aneh"

Naruto menusuk telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya saat suara desahan itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya, suara yang biasanya dihasilkan oleh orang orang dewasa dalam film... Ettoo... aku tak perlu menjelaskan film apa bukan?

Jadi Naruto mengerti kenapa semalam Vali tidak tidur disampingnya, biasanya sih ia tidur bersama Naruto dan Kurumi tidur bersama Rize, namun semalam Vali meminta Kurumi untuk sementara tidur bersama Naruto, Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud Vali, tapi Kurumi hanya mengiyakannya saja, namun setelah mendengar suara ini, Naruto mengerti apa yang diinginkan Vali

"Toh biarlah... untuk kali ini biarkan mereka bersenang senang sedikit" ucap Naruto acuh padahal ia juga sebenarnya kepingin seperti itu

ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar mengabaikan alunan suara yang indah yang membuat siapa saja tergoda, setelah itu ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih

' _Poofftt!'_

..

..

..

..

..

Untuk sementara kita mengabaikan Naruto yang masih OTW ke tempat Azazel memancing, Beralih kesebuah tempat yang entah berantah, disana sangat gelap, hanya disinari oleh sebuah lilin yang berada disetiap sudut ruangan, tempat itu terkesan seram, disana ada sebuah singgasana yang tengah diduduki oleh sesosok Datenshi bermata merah dengan 5 pasang sayap yang menyatu dengan kegelapan

"Hah! Bosannya!"

Eluh Datenshi itu, mata merahnya yang menyala dalam kegelapan, juga kelima pasang sayapnya yang menyatu dalam kegelapan, memainkan jari telunjuknya seolah hanya jari telunjuknya yang kini bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya

' _sriiiing!'_

Secara tiba tiba, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu didepan Datenshi itu, dari lingkaran sihir tadi, muncul sosok Datenshi dengan dua pasang sayap yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, ia memakai jubah hitam yang sedikit robek dibeberapa bagian seolah memberitahu bahwa ia baru saja sedang bertarung

"Akhirnya kau datang juga"

"Yah... Aku hanya perlu kabur dari kedua bocah itu karena tujuan pribadiku yang gagal"

"Jadi, ada kabar baru?"

"Yah mungkin bukan berita yang membuatmu tertarik, bocah pirang itu mulai konflik dengan adik si Maou, mungkin kau bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk invasi yang tak terduga di Kuoh Academy?"

"Cukup menarik, akan lebih mudah menghancurkan sekolah itu saat mereka dalam keadaan tak bersahabat bukan? dan memulai peperangan yang selama ini kutunggu bertahun tahun atau mungkin berabad abad?"

"Itu terserah kau saja, selagi kau bisa memanfaatkan itu dan terus membayarku, aku akan mendukungmu"

Datenshi yang berada disinggasana itu mulai menyeringai kejam, matanya yang merah menyala dalam gelapnya malam, sedangkan Datenshi yang memakai jubah itu hanya menguap bosan dan berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Datenshi yang tengah duduk disinggasana itu

"Jadi, Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, kupikir aku perlu menyembuhkan dan menenangkan diriku setelah kehilangan kedua sayapku"

' _Sriiiing!'_

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, Datenshi itu pun menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkarang sihir berwarna ungu tepat berada ditelapak kakinya meninggalkan Datenshi bermata merah yang menyeramkan itu

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Yoo! Azazel!"

Beralih ke Naruto, saat ini ia berada di sebuah sungai tepat berada di bawah jembatan di kota Kuoh, menyapa sesosok Gubernur Datenshi yang saat ini tengah asik memancing, memancing? Ya, saat ini ia tengah memancing, terlihat sebuah ember yang dipenuhi oleh ikan tepat berada disamping Azazel

"Naruto kah?"

Azazel tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya, menarik joran pancingnya dan menaruhnya disamping

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang padaku? Kau tahu ini bukan jam dimana seorang remaja sepertimu berkeliaran bukan?"

"Oh ayolah Azazel, kau selalu menganggapku seperti seorang bocah yang perlu diawasi, seharusnya yang perlu kau awasi adalah muridmu yang saat ini tengah berhubungan intim dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu yang tinggal bersamaku itu"

"Eh? Apa katamu?"

Naruto langsung tertawa pelan saat sifat _Pervert_ Azazel mulai kambuh, terlihat diwajah Azazel yang sedikit memerah dengan hidung yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, Naruto berpikir mungkin saat ini Azazel tengah memikirkan muridnya, yaitu Vali yang telah beranjak dewasa dan melakukan hal yang bahkan belum pernah ia coba

"Kau yakin Vali melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku mendengar desahan mesra mereka dari sebelah kamarku, karena itulah aku terbangun di jam segini"

" _Kyaaah~! Ahhnn~! Vali-kunhh~!_ Begitulah mereka mendesah dengan mesranya"

Ucap Naruto sambil meniru suara desahan yang sebelumnya ia dengar dari kamar sebelah apartemennya, membuat Azazel langsung menatap Naruto melongo dengan hidung yang kebanjiran darah

' _Awalnya kupikir Azazel mirip dengan Ero-sennin, namun dugaanku ternyata benar, sikap Pervert mereka sama persis_ '

Batin Naruto Sweatdrop menatap Azazel yang kini tengah mengelap hidungnya yang terus kebanjiran darah dengan menggunakan kain

"Murid Kampret! Ternyata dia sudah mendahuluiku!"

Ucap Azazel yang sepertinya terlihat kesal karena muridnya telah mendahuluinya dalam hal hal yang dewasa, sementara Naruto Cuma bisa nyengir gaje melihat Azazel yang dikalahkan oleh muridnya dalam hal lain

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Azazel, bukankah pepatah mengatakan bahwa suatu saat seorang Guru akan dikalahkan oleh muridnya?"

Ucap Naruto mencoba meredakan rasa kesal Azazel, sedangkan Azazel hanya mendecih pelan

"Untuk sekarang kau abaikan muridmu dahulu, aku ada pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab"

"Oh iya, Aku lupa!"

Ucap Azazel dengan watados, sepertinya ia melupakan tujuan Naruto datang kepadanya?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ini menyangkut soal Fraksi-mu yaitu Datenshi, apa kau mengenal sesosok Datenshi bersayap enam?"

Saat ini Azazel langsung berpose layaknya seorang yang tengah berpikir, mencoba kembali merombak ingatannya untuk mengingat siapa yang dimaksud Naruto

"Bisa kau berikan informasi yang lebih detail?"

"Dia Datenshi bersayap enam, memakai jubah hitam, rambut yang berwarna ungu sama seperti iris matanya, serta lingkaran sihirnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan Datenshi lainnya, soalnya lingkaran sihirnya berwarna ungu"

Azazel langsung membulatkan matanya saat ia mengingat sosok Datenshi yang sama seperti yang dijelaskan Naruto, Azazel langsung menatap Naruto

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia adalah Teroris Datenshi yang telah membunuh ratusan rasnya sendiri, ia juga merupakan Datenshi bayaran yang rela melakukan apa saja selagi bayarannya sesuai, ia sosok Datenshi yang rela membocorkan informasi Fraksinya sendiri hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya, ia dicap sebagai buronan dan dicari oleh Grigori"

"Dia adalah _Urushihara_ , yang juga dikenal sebagai _Aib bagi Fraksi Datenshi_ "

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: New Line! ::**

..

..

..

..

..

"engghh..."

Tak terasa hari sudah menjadi pagi, disambut dengan indahnya matahari pagi yang hangat serta udara pagi yang menyegarkan tubuh, juga dilengkapi dengan para orang orang yang kini mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing masing

"Uhmm..."

Beralih ke sebuah apartemen, kini terlihat Naruto yang masih setengah terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya sedikit terbuka mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang perlahan masuk dan menerangi matanya

"Uh... berat..."

"Eh? Kurumi-chan?!"

Naruto membulatkan matanya yang berwarna Blue Saphire itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah saat matanya menangkap sosok tubuh Kurumi yang kini terbaring diatas tubuhnya, terlebih kedua dada Kurumi yang menempel dengan dada bidangnya yang membuat dirinya sedikit merasa aneh

"Aku bukan orang mesum... aku bukan orang mesum..."

Secara perlahan Naruto mencoba menggeser tubuh Kurumi dengan memegang pinggang Kurumi, namun hal itu malah membuat Kurumi terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka matanya yang masih sayu sambil menatap Naruto

"Ku-Kurumi-chan?!"

"Umm... Ohayou Naruto..."

Ucap Kurumi dengan nada lemah sambil mencoba tersenyum pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya terpaku saat Kurumi tersenyum sambil memberi salam pagi padanya

Wajah Naruto memerah saat Kurumi menekan tubuhnya diatas dada bidang Naruto, hal itu membuat Kurumi menjadi tersenyum dengan manisnya, yah kurasa ia senang membuat Naruto seperti itu

"Kurumi-chan, apa yang kau-"

"Sssttt..."

Naruto terdiam saat jari telunjuk Kurumi yang lentik menempel di bibirnya, perlahan Kurumi mengelus pipi Naruto mencoba menggodanya yang membuat Naruto memerah

"Kau semalam keluar tanpa bilang padaku bukan? hmmm?"

"A-Aku hanya keluar sebentar, tidak lebih kok!"

"Benarkah?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang memerah saat Kurumi kembali membelai pipinya dan memainkan telinganya, apa yang Kurumi lakukan membuatnya sedikit geli dan merasa aneh

' _Aku tak tahu kalau Kurumi mempunyai sisi lain seperti ini!'_

"Naruto... Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Naruto membuka matanya terkejut saat Kurumi berucap demikian, wajahnya memerah saat wajah Kurumi tinggal beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya, plus dengan kedua bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain

"Ku-Kurumi-chan?!"

' _Ckleeek!'_

"Naruto-kun! Kurumi-chan! Ayo bangun-"

Aksi Kurumi yang hendak mencium Naruto berhenti saat Rize masuk kekamar mereka dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, jelas Rize melihat mereka hampir berciuman, dengan gugupnya ia langsung berbalik dan kembali menutup pintu

"Gomennasai! Aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua!"

' _Dasar Rize! Andai ia tak masuk kekamarku, mungkin saja ciuman pertamaku sudah hilang saat ini!'_ Batin Naruto nista saat Kurumi mulai menjauhi wajahnya sambil tersenyum

"Gomen Naruto, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, ufufu..."

Kurumi lalu bangun dari tubuh Naruto, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, ada rasa sedikit kecewa di hati Naruto saat ciuman pertamanya gagal diambil oleh Kurumi, dasar Naruto!

..

..

..

..

..

"Gochisousama..."

Saat ini, Naruto beserta teman seapartemennya, Vali, Rize dan juga Kurumi selesai atas sarapan pagi mereka, Naruto mengangkat piringnya dan berjalan kearah dapur hendak mencucinya

"Naruto, kudengar dari Kurumi, semalam kau keluar, memangnya kau kemana?"

Naruto yang masih fokus dengan piring yang ia cuci sejenak berhenti saat Vali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaannya, diikuti dengan Rize yang juga mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan Vali

"Aku hanya menemui Azazel saja, tidak lebih kok!"

"Lalu, Kau dan Rize semalam ngapain? Kalian tahu? Suara kalian itu terdengar keras dan membuatku terbangun..."

Strike! Naruto menyeringai setelah berhasil menjebak Vali dengan pertanyaan yang bisa dikatakan sulit untuk dijawab, wajah Vali dan Rize langsung memerah saat Naruto memberikan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dijawab bukan?

Sedangkan Kurumi yang tak tahu maksud Naruto dengan kata _Suara_ itu hanya diam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Vali

"K-Kau mendengarnya?"

"I-Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab bukan? Nee Vali-kun?"

Naruto menengok kearah Vali dan Rize, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat berhasil menyudutkan mereka berdua, dilihatnya dengan iris matanya yang berwarna Blue Saphire, Vali dan Rize kini memerah dengan wajah yang saling menoleh berlawanan arah

"Naruto? Memangnya suara apa yang kau dengar semalam?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat Kurumi bertanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat imut, sedangkan Vali terbatuk dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke toilet, dan Rize yang kini menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan " _Jangan Beritahu Kurumi-chan!_ "

"Itu, suaranya seperti-"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Haha~! Gomen Kurumi-chan, Rize-chan tak memperbolehkanku untuk memberitahukannya padamu!"

"Mou, kau pelit Naruto..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Drap... Drap...'_

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan hendak pergi kesekolahnya melewati gang sempit, sebelumnya ia mengantarkan Kurumi yang sudah mulai mau kembali sekolah dan menyuruh Rize dan Vali untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu, jadi ia saat ini berangkat sekolah sendirian

' _drrrtt!'_

Merasa ponsel miliknya bergetar didalam sakunya, membuat Naruto mengambilnya dan membuka kunci ponselnya, raut wajahnya sedikit penasaran saat ia mendapatkan pesan dari Azazel

"Azazel? Tidak biasanya ia mengirim pesan padaku"

Naruto lalu membuka pesan itu dan membacanya

 _:: :: :: :: :: :: ::_

 _From : Ero-Datenshi_

 _Subject : Penting!_

 _Naruto, Setelah kau pulang sekolah, segeralah bawa gadis berambut hitam yang tinggal bersamamu itu ke apartemenmu dan cepatlah kesini, ada hal yang sangat penting yang akan kubicarakan padamu, aku mendapatkan informasi dari Grigori tentang Kokabiel dan Datenshi yang kau bicarakan kemarin dan tentang rencana mereka_

 _Dan jangan lupa untuk sampaikan salamku pada Vali!_

 _:: :: :: :: :: ::_

Raut wajah Naruto menjadi semakin penasaran setelah membaca pesan Azazel, ia lalu menutup ponselnya dan berjalan, namun...

"Pesan dari Pacarmu kah?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Datenshi yang baru saja Azazel katakan dalam pesan kini muncul didepan matanya, terlebih saat kedatangan Datenshi itu sendiri, bukankah biasanya jika Datenshi datang, langit akan menjadi gelap atau hal lain semacam itu?

"K-Kau?!"

Naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah, hari ini ia tak ingin bertarung di tempat seperti ini, ia tak bisa bertarung ditempat sempit sekaligus tempat publik seperti ini

"Tenanglah! Aku datang bukan untuk bertarung kok!"

Ucap Datenshi itu dengan nada yang terdengar bersahabat, saat ini Datenshi itu mengenakan celana hitam panjang dengan Jaket berwarna hitam, rambut ungunya yang bergaya Emo serta kedua pasang sayap yang muncul dipunggungnya

Sementara Naruto saat ini masih terus waspada, ia tidak bisa meremehkan sosok didepannya saat ini, sosok misterius yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kokabiel, sekaligus sosok yang saat ini tengah mengincar Kurumi

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Urushihara!"

"Jadi kau sudah tau namaku? Kau hebat juga dalam mengumpulkan informasi!"

"Aku datang untuk kembali bernegosiasi saja..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu Datenshi didepannya ini bukanlah sosok yang baik baik, bisa saja ia langsung menyerangnya disini tanpa berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan hal yang ada disekitarnya, jadi ia perlu waspada

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa saja loh menculiknya sekarang?"

"A-Apa katamu?!"

"Aku bohong kok! Saat ini aku masih banyak urusan, mungkin nanti sore atau nanti malam aku baru bisa melakukan hal yang menarik"

Naruto mengerti, jadi ini yang dikatakan Azazel, ternyata Datenshi didepannya ini bisa menculik Kurumi jika ia tidak waspada, dan juga apa maksudnya bisa melakukan hal menarik disaat sore dan malam? Bukankah ia bebas makanya ia bisa datang kesini?

"Pokoknya, Aku tidak akan menukarkan Kurumi hanya untuk kepentingan pribadiku!"

"Hah... Kau keras kepala juga ya!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, tapi kalian jangan terkejut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian nantinya"

Setelah itu, Datenshi itu langsung menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir bewarna ungu, Naruto kini menghela nafas dan bisa lega, jujur saja, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertarung

"Sial! Aku terlambat ke sekolah!"

' _Drap... drap...'_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Vali-kun! Ganbatte!"

Beralih ke gedung olahraga, saat ini Vali tengah latihan basket bersama teman satu timnya, juga Rize yang kini berada dibangku penonton tengah menyemangati Vali dengan senangnya

"Pantas saja hari ini Vali bersemangat, ternyata pacarnya saat ini datang mendukungnya"

Ucap Kotarou, teman satu tim dengan Vali yang bernomor punggung #6, saat ini ia tengah mendribble bola mencoba mengecoh lawan yang berada didepannya

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya! Cepat kesini, Kotarou!"

Dengan cepat, Kotarou langsung mendribble bolanya dan melewati lawannya yang kini terdiam ditempat terkejut saat gagal mengikuti bola yang kini dibawa oleh Kotarou, Kotarou lalu mengoper bolanya kearah Vali

' _Staap!'_

"Nice Pass!"

Vali tersenyum saat mendapatkan operan bola dari Kotarou, ia langsung menangkap bola itu dan maju kedepan dengan kecepatan penuh, sesaat ia mengecoh lawan lawannnya dengan dribble nya hingga ia bisa maju kedepan

"Dasar Vali, padahal ini Cuma pertandingan latihan, tapi ia bisa bersemangat seperti ini"

Ucap Hayase, teman satu tim Vali yang bernomor punggung #8 yang kini berlari disamping Kotarou, Kotarou hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat mendengar gumaman Hayase

"Itu karena Pacarnya menontonnnya, Hayase-san!"

"Kampret! Ternyata ia punya pacar!"

Decih Hayase saat sekilas ia melihat gadis yang dimaksud oleh Kotarou, gadis yang kini duduk dibangku penonton, gadis cantik yang memakai seragam Academy Kuoh dengan rambut berwarna ungu, tak lupa kacamata yang ia kenakan memberikan kesan cantik pada diri gadis itu

"Rize-san kah?"

"Lihat tuh! Lagi lagi Vali mencetak poin!"

Pandangan Hayase beralih kedepan saat Kotarou berucap sambil menunjuk kedepan, terlihat saat ini Vali melakukan Lay Up dengan santainya

"Yosh!"

"Kau terlihat bersemangat Vali!"

Ucap Hayase yang kini berlari bersama Kotarou kearah Vali, sedangkan Vali hanya sedikit tersenyum seperti biasanya

"Tidak juga"

"Apa karena gadis itu?"

Ucap Kotarou melirik Rize yang kini tengah berlari kearah Vali, Vali hanya menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Hayase hanya tertawa pelan, ia tahu kalau Vali bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong

"Tidak-"

"Vali-kun!"

"Tuh! Dia udah menyahut duluan! Kalau begitu kami duluan ya Vali!"

Ucap Hayase menggoda Vali dan berjalan bersama Kotarou kearah teman teman setimnya yang kini duduk dibangku cadangan, sedangkan Vali hanya menghela nafas saat kini Rize berlari kecil kearahnya memanggil nama Vali dengan riangnya

"Rize... bisakah sedikit diam dan tenang, aku sedikit malu saat mereka mengejekku"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa gak boleh?"

"Enggak juga sih..."

"Tuh kan! Kau juga senang kan aku beri semangat seperti tadi!"

Ucap Rize yang kini memeluk lengan Vali, membuat Vali sedikit merasa tak tenang saat teman temannya kini memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, tersenyum, bahkan iri

"Rize lepaskan! Mereka melihatnya tuh!"

"Enggak!"

"Rize!"

"Enggak mau!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Fyuh..."

Mengabaikan Rize yang masih ngebet meluk Vali, kita beralih ke Naruto, saat ini ia tengah duduk bersandar dibangku tepat di atap sekolah, sesekali ia meminum kopi kaleng yang tersisa setengah di genggamannya

"Hari ini, hari yang indah bukan?"

Ucapnya monolog, berpikir hari ini adalah hari yang indah, suasana damai dengan suara alami khas pepohonan yang diterpa angin juga dibarengi dengan kicauan burung sebagai musik latar, juga langit yang kini cerah dengan awan awan yang berbentuk abstrak menemani sang mentari menjalankan tugasnya untuk menerangi bumi

"Rias kah? Ia pasti membenciku sekarang..."

Pikiran Naruto kembali teringat akan ingatan saat tadi pagi, dimana tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Rias serta anggotanya yang terlihat tak begitu baik, ia memang tak punya niatan untuk menyapa mereka, namun saat itu Rias menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh akan kebencian pada dirinya seolah melihat seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang baru saja keluar dari penjara

Ia menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau ia berada dalam keadaan dimana ia bisa saja benar dan bisa saja salah, benar karena ia hanya membela diri dari aksi pengeroyokan anggota ORC yang tanpa berdasarkan alasan yang pasti, salah karena ia menghajar anggota ORC yang bahkan diantara mereka bahkan hampir saja mati karenanya

Ia juga mengerti ia tak punya tempat dalam masalah ini, ia tidak dalam lindungan sang mantan Kakak alias Rias Gremory, bukan juga aliansi dari Datenshi hanya karena ia berteman dengan Gubernurnya, dan dengan Fraksi Tenshi? Ia bahkan pernah menghajar utusan gereja, mana mungkin ia dianggap orang yang baik baik oleh pihak Gereja

Ia sendirian didunia ini dalam artian tertentu, selama didunia ini, tujuannya hanyalah ingin kembali kedunianya dan menjaga orang orang yang berharga di dunianya maupun di dunia ini, namun nyatanya? Selama ini ia bahkan tak bisa kembali didunianya dan terjerat dalam masalah yang berbelit belit

Dan mungkin saja, kedepannya ia menjadi buronan Maou Lucifer karena ia menyerang Peerage dari adik Maou yaitu Rias karena yang ia dengar dari Azazel, Maou Lucifer itu mengidap penyakit Siscon, dan juga bisa saja diburu pihak Gereja karena berani melukai utusan gereja yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia bahkan dianggap bersekutu dengan Urushihara yang merupakan salah satu dalang dari masalah tentang Excalibur, padahal sebenarnya bukan seperti itu

Mereka hanya salah paham! Mereka hanya menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat, bukan apa yang mereka dengar!

Dan sekarang, orang yang bisa ia percayai dan percaya padanya adalah teman temannya sendiri, yaitu Vali, Rize, Kurumi dan juga Azazel

Mungkin benar kata Kaa-sannya dulu, ia tak perlu memiliki banyak teman, tapi pilihlah teman yang bisa kau percayakan sepenuhnya dan bisa percaya padamu, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna

"Huft..."

Menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terus diingatkan dengan masalah masalah

Ia benar benar pusing, Kurumi yang menjadi target penculikan, Rize yang pernah diculik hanya karena kesalahan, tujuan Urushihara yang masih misterius, dianggap bersekutu dengan musuh dan masalah lainnya, semua hal itu membuat kepalanya ingin meledak

"Argg! Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak!"

Gerutu Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan semua beban yang saat ini ia pikirkan

Tak terasa bel sekolah terdengar hingga ke rongga telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto bangun dari acara duduk duduk siangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah, ia teringat akan pesan Azazel untuk menjemput Kurumi setelah pulang sekolah dan datang padanya

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Vali-kun! Aaam~!"

Di kelas, saat ini Rize tengah menyuapi Vali dengan makan siang mereka, berupa kotak bento berisi nasi lengkap dengan Kaarage dan juga beberapa sayuran

Vali menghela nafas, ia lalu melahap potongan Kaarage yang Rize sodorkan padanya, mengunyah Kaarage itu dengan enaknya dan mengabaikan siswa lain yang kini tengah menatap kemesraan mereka

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Ucap Vali setelah menelan Kaaragenya, para siswa yang awalnya menatap Rize dan Vali pun langsung menggeleng dan mulai keluar dari kelas, yah bisa dibilang Vali merupakan siswa yang agak disegani didalam kelas, mudah baginya untuk membuat para siswa dikelasnya berada dalam genggamannya dalam arti lain yaitu menjadikannya budak

"Aku heran, kenapa para siswa sedikit takut padamu, padahal kau itu lumayan tampan dan sedikit pendiam"

Tanya Rize pada Vali, ia memang penasaran dengan hal itu, pasalnya, Vali merupakan orang yang dingin dan jarang berbicara serta sedikit berkarisma, namun lain halnya jika ia sudah disandingkan dengan Naruto, semua sifatnya itu runtuh menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari Vali yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang pendiam

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku sering membolos?"

Ucap Vali sekenanya, ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi sosok yang disegani, padahal selama ia bersekolah disini, ia tak pernah melakukan banyak hal, dan bahkan ia hanya melakukan aktivitas layaknya remaja sekolahan, belajar, mengobrol dan bercanda dan melakukan aktivitas klub

"Nee Vali-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Naruto dan bagaimana menurutmu tentangnya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja Naruto itu seperti apa, ia memang teman yang menyenangkan dan baik, tapi disisi lain, ia seperti mempunyai sesuatu yang tak bisa ia beritahukan pada kita"

Vali kini tengah berpikir, mengingat ingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, serta hal hal yang ia ketahui tentang Naruto

"Entahlah aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku mengenalnya, yang jelas pertemuan pertama kami bisa dikatakan buruk dan tak pantas untuk diceritakan"

Ucap Vali saat kembali mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, ia masih ingat saat baru saja mereka bertemu, mereka langsung berdebat panjang hanya karena masalah sepele dan tak ada yang mau mengalah

"Dia juga sosok sahabat yang baik dan suka membantu, sifatnya yang berisik dan pantang menyerah, dan mungkin sedikit keras kepala dan masih banyak lagi"

"Soal hal lain dari dirinya, aku tidak memikirkannya, biarlah ia menyimpannya sendiri, yang terpenting saat ini ia masih menjadi sahabat kita bukan?"

Ucap Vali tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Rize dengan lembut, sedangkan Rize hanya menunduk memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum mencoba menikmati elusan tangan lembut Vali yang kini mengelus kepalanya

"Tapi yang kudengar dari Azazel, dia itu sebenarnya manusia yang berasal dari dunia lain"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga memang tidak mempercayainya, tapi Naruto sendiri yang menceritakan itu pada Azazel, dan Azazel menceritakan itu padaku"

Ucap Vali menjelaskan, seperti yang diucapkannya, ia memang tidak terlalu mempercayainya, lagipula kekuatan Naruto bisa dikatakan cukup unik, didalam tubuhnya ada kekuatan yang berbeda, ia tak begitu yakin, tapi kekuatan itu saling terhubung, tentu saja itu bukanlah kekuatan ada didunia ini dan terasa asing baginya, dan juga kekuatannya yang lain yaitu Senjutsu, yaitu kekuatan yang mengandalkan energi alam

"Tunggu, bukannya malah terdengar aneh? Bagaimana bisa ia yang seorang manusia dari dunia lain datang ke dunia ini?"

"Entahlah, kudengar dari Azazel, itu karena seseorang yang membawanya kedunia ini secara tak sengaja"

"Benarkah?"

Gumam Rize sambil berpikir, memang terdengar mustahil baginya untuk bisa datang kedunia lain bukan? hal semacam itu seperti cerita cerita fiksi yang mengandung genre supernatural, lagipula bagaimana caranya untuk pindah kedunia lain? Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah layaknya membalikkan telapak tangan

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menanyakan padanya langsung saja, Rize?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memaksa dia untuk menceritakannya, hanya saja aku ingin mengenal dia dari sudut pandang orang lain"

"Begitukah? Kau gadis yang baik, Rize!"

Ucap Vali kembali tersenyum sambil kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Rize, dan Rize tersenyum sambil menunduk merasakan tangan halus yang kini membelai rambutnya dari atas kepala

..

..

..

..

..

"Azazel!"

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di dekat sungai tepat berada dibawah sebuah jembatan, melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil Azazel yang kini tengah bersandar di dinding penyangga jembatan itu

"Cepat sini Naruto!"

Naruto sebenarnya tak tahu hal sepenting apa yang dibicarakan Azazel, ia langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Azazel yang masih berdiri sambil bersandar disana

"Makanlah ini!"

Naruto sedikit cengo saat Azazel memberikannnya sebuah pil, ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap Azazel, ia masih bingung kenapa Azazel memberikan pil itu, ini becanda kan?

"Apa-"

"Engg!"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Azazel langsung memasukkan pil itu ke mulut Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menelannya, sedangkan Naruto yang terkaget pun langsung menelannya dan menatap Azazel dengan tatapan kesal

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk memakannya?"

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Ucap Azazel dengan serius, awalnya Naruto berpikir Azazel sedikit bercanda, namun saat menatap wajah Azazel yang kini serius, mau tak mau Naruto mengikutinya

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Grigori bahwa Kokabiel dan Urushihara akan menghancurkan Kuoh Academy malam ini"

"A-Apa?"

"Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa Kurumi keapartemenmu, karena jika tidak, Urushihara akan menculiknya dan mengambil mata gadis itu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, dan dengan kekuatan itu ia akan memporak porandakan Kuoh Academy nanti"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Azazel, ia beruntung kali ini karena ia sudah menjemput Kurumi tadi siang dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada didalam apartemennya sesuai dengan perintah Azazel, jadi ia mengerti kenapa Azazel menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal ini

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kurumi?"

"Tenang saja, ia akan baik baik saja, aku sudah memasang Kekkai disekitar apartemenmu untuk penjagaan, aku tahu Urushihara itu Datenshi yang lumayan licik"

"Dan sesuai informasi dari Grigori, jika Urushihara gagal mendapatkan Kurumi, ia akan menyerang utusan gereja yang membawa Excalibur itu untuk diambil, itu semua demi rencana mereka"

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Great War Jilid 2"

Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya, ia memang pernah mendengar tentang itu, itu saat ia masih dalam naungan Rias dulu, Rias menjelaskan bahwa dulu terjadi perang antar fraksi secara besar besaran dan memakan banyak korban jiwa, mungkin didunianya sama seperti PDS atau Perang Dunia Shinobi

"Dan pil yang kau makan tadi adalah pil istimewa, pil itu menambah kekuatanmu sebanyak 30%, sedikit menambah staminamu dan akan meregenerasi tubuhmu saat kau terluka"

Sesuai ucapan Azazel, kini tubuh Naruto berasa ringan, kekuatannya yang kini terasa bertambah dan staminanya yang seakan akan terisi kembali

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku ingin kau menggagalkan rencana Kokabiel dan Urushihara dan menangkap mereka berdua, karena jika tidak, mereka akan menghancurkan markas dari adik Maou Lucifer itu dan membunuh utusan gereja itu dan membuat nama baik fraksi Datenshi memburuk, hal itu akan membuat ketiga fraksi akan kembali bersitegang dan kau tau selanjutnya bukan?"

"Kau tahu darimana info itu?"

"Aku mempunyai mata mata yang bekerja pada mereka berdua, namun sayangnya mata mataku telah dibunuh"

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengerti keadaannya sekarang, ketiga Fraksi akan kembali bersitegang jika ia tidak melakukan hal ini, tapi tunggu!

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku juga tak yakin bisa membunuh mereka berdua..."

"Tenang saja, anggap saja kau ini beraliansi denganku, bukankah kau juga ingin membersihkan nama baikmu yang tercemar bukan?"

"Sebagai bantuan, aku sudah menyuruh Vali untuk tetap berada disana, yah mungkin ia tidak tahu kenapa aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana"

Bibir Naruto sedikit melengkung keatas saat Azazel menjelaskan semua itu padanya, yah disisi lain Azazel merupakan sosok yang lucu, mesum dan bersahabat, namun dilain sisi, ia bisa menjadi pemimpin dengan strategi yang baik

"Wakatta!"

Ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk, Azazel hanya bisa memberikan senyum simpulnya sambil memberikan jempolnya pada Naruto berharap Naruto menyelesaikan misinya, Naruto lalu mulai berjalan pergi, namun...

"Nee Azazel, aku ada satu pertanyaan terakhir..."

"Silahkan"

"Sebenarnya, apa kekuatan dibalik mata Kurumi?"

"Kau tak tahu? Mata itu bisa memanipulasi aliran waktu, dengan kata lain, kau bisa memberhentikan dan membalikkan waktu sesukamu, sejauh itu hanya itulah yang kutahu dan hanya beberapa yang tahu tentang hal itu"

Raut wajah Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun digantikan dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya, ia lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Azazel yang masih bersandar di dinding penyangga jembatan itu

' _Hanya beberapa yang tahu tentang kekuatannya kah?'_

"Arigatou Azazel!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Craaass!_ '

Jam terus berputar, hari pun semakin sore dan matahari mulai mengenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat, menghasilkan langit berwarna jingga yang indah dengan awan awan yang menghiasinya, lumayan indah jika dibayangkan bukan?

' _Ctraaaang!'_

Abaikan bayangan tentang pemandangan indah itu, beralih ke pinggir hutan dekat Kuoh Academy, saat ini terlihat dua gadis yang merupakan utusan gereja dengan Excalibur ditangan mereka tengah menghadapi sesosok Datenshi yang mengenakan jubah hitam serta sebilah pedang Excalibur yang digenggam dengan jari jemarinya

"Tch! Tak akan kubiarkan kau Lolos!"

"Kau keras kepala juga ya!"

Xenovia langsung melesat kearah Datenshi berjubah itu hendak menyerangnya dengan Excalibur Destruction yang kini tengah ia genggam kuat kuat, dengan kuat ia menebaskan Excalibur Destruction itu kearah Datenshi tadi, namun...

' _Craaaas!'_

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyerangku seperti tadi"

Xenovia membulatkan matanya dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan kesakitan saat Datenshi tadi berhasil menghindari serangannya dan melakukan serangan balasan yaitu menebaskan pedangnya kearah Xenovia, alhasil Xenovia terkena serangan Datenshi tadi di bagian pinggang hingga membuatnya jatuh ketanah dengan pinggang yang terdapat luka yang mengeluarkan darah

"Dan sekarang giliran kau, gadis coklat"

Dengan ucapan bernada datar, Datenshi itu langsung melesat cepat kearah Irina yang kini tengah bersiap siaga, dengan cepat Irina langsung menahan serangan frontal dari Datenshi tadi

' _Ctraaaang!'_

"Lumayan juga..."

"Kau berisik!"

Irina langsung mendorong Excalibur mimicnya membuat Datenshi tadi terdorong kebelakang, Irina langsung mengarahkan Excaliburnya kearah kaki Datenshi tadi, lalu Excalibur itu melilit kaki Datenshi tadi, sesuai namanya, Excalibur Mimic adalah Excalibur yang bisa meniru, buktinya kini Excalibur itu melilit kaki Datenshi itu layaknya seutas tali

"Rasakan ini!"

Irina langsung menarik Excaliburnya keatas membuat Datenshi tadi ikut tertarik keatas karena lilitan Excalibur itu sangat kencang, dengan cepat, Irina langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah tanah membuat Datenshi tadi menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya

' _Braaaaak!'_

Tidak puas sampai disitu, Irina langsung mengayunkan pedangnya menyamping membuat Datenshi itu langsung terlempar dengan sangat cepat hingga menabrak pohon yang berada disana, bahkan pohon itupun rubuh akibat hantaman Datenshi itu yang sangat kuat

' _Braaaak!'_

"Xenovia!"

Mengabaikan Datenshi yang tidak diketahui keadaannya bagaimana, Irina langsung berlari kearah Xenovia yang kini terbaring dengan memegangi lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Irina mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, ia langsung mengeluarkan benda itu dari sakunya yang ternyata sebuah perban, secara perlahan ia lilitkan perban itu ke pinggang Xenovia berharap pendarahan Xenovia berhenti

"Arigatou, Irina!"

Ucap Xenovia sambil tersenyum, Irina membalas dengan anggukan lalu membantu Xenovia untuk duduk, namun belum saja mereka bisa bersantai, Xenovia membulatkan matanya saat Datenshi tadi kini melesat kearah Irina dan dirinya

"Irina! Dibelakangmu!"

' _Ctraaaaang!'_

Waktu melamban, Irina langsung berbalik dan menahan serangan Datenshi tadi yang nyaris mengenai dirinya, Excalibur Mimic Irina pun terlepas akibat berhantaman dengan serangan Datenshi tadi, namun diluar dugaan, Datenshi itu langsung melakukan manuver dengan salto keatas melewati Irina dan Xenovia dengan tangannya yang bergerak mencoba menggapai Excalibur Mimic yang kini tak lagi berada dalam genggaman Irina

"Dapat!"

' _Sraaaaaak!'_

Datenshi itu mendarat agak jauh dari Irina dan Xenovia, menyeringai saat kini di tangan kirinya sudah ada Excalibur Mimic yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari Irina, sedangkan Irina membulatkan matanya saat Excalibur miliknya dicuri oleh Datenshi itu

"Dan saatnya salah satu dari kalian untuk mati!"

Datenshi itu kembali melesat kearah Irina dan Xenovia yang kini terdiam, kembali menyeringai saat Irina yang terlihat pasrah dan Xenovia yang terluka

"Hyaaa!"

' _Ctraaaang!'_

' _Duaaaaagg!'_

Serangan Datenshi itu langsung tertahan oleh seseorang dan tubuhnya terpental saat mendapatkan tendangan yang bersarang diperutnya oleh sosok misterius itu, perlahan ia kembali berdiri menatap siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya

"Lain kali lihatlah sekitar sebelum kau menyerang, Urushihara!"

"Oh Naruto kah? Merepotkan seperti biasanya..."

Ucap Datenshi itu alias Urushihara, sedikit tersenyum simpul sambil mengambil Excalibur Mimic hasil curiannya yang kini tergeletak di tanah, sedangkan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menggaruk garuk kepala belakangnya

"Sudah kuduga, Hari ini bukanlah hari yang indah..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi dengan saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** dengan Fic **New Line!** Di Chapter ke **#22** ini!

Bagaimana kabarnya? Saya doakan agar sehat selalu...

Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf sebesar besarnya karena saya tak mengupdate Fic ini dalam waktu yang lama, karena belakangan ini, saya sibuk mencari inspirasi, entah itu menonton Anime yang belum ku tonton, membaca beberapa koleksi Manga, dan hal lainnya

Chapter kali ini mungkin membosankan dengan Humor yang garing dan hal lainnya, mohon dimengerti karena seperti inilah gaya penulisan saya yang acak acakan, juga chapter ini merupakan chapter untuk awal penyerangan Kokabiel yang dinanti nanti!

Dan yap! Identitas Datenshi itu telah terbuka, dia adalah _Urushihara_ , untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan dia akan mengambil peran yang penting, dan untuk penampilan, kalian pasti akan tahu jika kalian menonton anime _Hataraku Maou-sama!_

Dan saatnya untuk balasan Review!

 **Ari977 :** Ini udah lanjut kok! Happy Reading!

 **Adiputra02 :** Sankyuu karena kamu telah menyukai tulisanku ini! Kedepannya saya akan berusaha agar lebih baik lagi!

 **Ahmad968 :** Sankyuu Pujiannya! Plot Ceritanya memang mengikuti Canonnya, dan Pairingnya merupakan Pairing yang tepat bagi saya

 **Sasha :** Ini udah Update kok! Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, dan Pairing Naruto Cuma Kurumi kok! Gak lebih!

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22 :** Akan saya pertimbangkan saranmu, dan Sankyuu karena menyukai konflik di chapter kemarin! Saya juga gak nyangka sih Konfliknya bisa jadi kayak gitu

 **.165 :** Yah Reviewer lain juga banyak ngomong kayak gitu, chapter kali ini saya ubah dikit sifat Vali menjadi kalem dan tetap keren tentunya!

 **Reyvanrifqi :** Yah namanya juga iblis, kamu tau lah kayak mana kan? :v

 **Adisaputra123456 :** Anoo... Maaf kalau udah ngecewain kamu, tapi Vali gak kalah tampan kok dengan Naruto untuk bersanding dengan Rize, malah menurutku mereka berdua cocok kok, sifat Vali yang pendiam dan Kalem walau kadang berisik ditambah sifat Rize yang manis dan baik, cocok bukan?

 **Yellow Flash115 :** Entahlah, aku juga belum berpikir tentang itu, kita tunggu saja kedepannya seperti apa! Jangan bosen untuk nungguin Updateannya ya!

 **Saputraluc000 :** Sankyuu Pujiannya!

 **DandiDandi :** Yap! Dan tentang kekuatan dibalik mata Kurumi udah dijelasin diatas!

 **Nightmare99 :** Vali akan menggunakan Balance Breakernya kalo dalam keadaan terdesak, lagian malah jadi terlalu aneh kalau Vali menggunakan Balance Breaker Cuma ngelawan beberapa musuh yang gak sepadan dengan kekuatannya, intinya Vali akan menggunakan kekuatannya dalam keadaan tertentu

Dan untuk yang Review _Lanjut, Next,_ Dan semacanmnya, ini udah saya Update!

Mungkin hanya sampai disini pertemuan kita, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya pada Reviewer dan Reader yang sudah mau menunggu Fic saya ini, saya sangat menghargainya!

See You Next Time!

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been_ _ **Logged Out ::**_

 _ **:: Mind To RnR? ::**_


	23. The Bravery!

_**::**_ _ **New Line!**_ _ **::**_

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_ _Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki_ _ **Naruto**_ _maupun_ _ **Highschool DxD**_ _, Aku menggunakannya hanya bertujuan untuk hiburan semata_

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _T+ for Story and Language, but_ _M for Safety (_ _Bukan tanpa alasan_ _)_

 _ **::**_ _ **Pair**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _Naruto x_ _Kurumi, Vali x Rize_

 _ **:: Genre ::**_ _Action-Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, Comedy_

 _ **::**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _OOC_ _(Pastinya!)_ _,_ _CrackPair!, Alternative Universe,_ _Typo, Miss-Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream_ _!_ _, DLDR, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru, ThreeElement!Naru,_ _Strong!Vali,_ _Friendly!Vali,_ _And More!_

 _ **:: A/N ::**_ _Yosh! Akhirnya Invasi Kokabiel sudah dimulai! Chapter kali ini awal permulaan dari pertarungan Naruto dkk juga ORC melawan Kokabiel dengan Urushihara, Chapter ini didominasi dengan Scene Battle, semoga Reader-san semua tak bosan dengan tulisan saya yang begini adanya..._

 _Sesuai judul Chapter, Insert Song yang pas buat chapter ini yaitu..._

 _ **Supercell – The Bravery**_

 _Sekedar saran aja, untuk lagunya sendiri sangat bagus deh, kalian tau sendiri kan lagu lagunya_ _ **Supercell**_ _banyak yang bagus?_

 _Happy Reading!_

 **:: : ::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #23 : The Bravery! ::**

 **:::::::**

 **::::::**

 **:::::**

 **::::**

 **:::**

 **::**

 **::**

' _Swuuuush...'_

Hari sudah berganti malam, matahari pun mulai beristirahat dengan menenggelamkan dirinya kearah barat, membuat sang langit kesepian akan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuh, angin semilir mulai menerpa bumi yang dingin menusuk tulang

Beralih ke sebuah tempat, tepatnya dipinggir hutan dekat Kuoh Academy, kini terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, berdiri dengan tegak sambil menatap sang lawan yang berada didepannya, yaitu sesosok Datenshi berjubah hitam dengan dua pasang sayap yang keluar dari punggungnya, seringai kecil terpampang diwajah Datenshi itu

"Jadi, akhirnya pahlawan datang terlambat kah?"

"Entahlah? Kau pikir aku terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan?"

Urushihara tertawa pelan saat mendengar respon dari Naruto, ia memang sudah menduga hal ini, bahwa sosok yang akan mengganggu rencananya adalah orang yang kini berada didepannya, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto

"Tentu, Kau adalah orang yang berani menanggung semua beban yang diberikan padamu, orang yang tercemar namanya karena kesalah pahaman orang lain, orang yang sudah ikut campur dalam masalah ini, dan kau orang yang akan mengganggu rencana ini, kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas bukan?"

"Begitu buruknya kah pandanganmu terhadap diriku?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia sedikit menunduk membuat rambut pirangnya kini menutupi ekspresinya, secara perlahan energi alam yang berada disekitarnya berkumpul dan memasuki dirinya membuat Urushihara cukup terkejut, juga Irina dan Xenovia yang membulatkan matanya

"Memang begitu, Kau adalah orang yang terhina yang datang ke dunia ini karena sebuah kecelakaan bukan?"

"Kau hanyalah sampah yang tak punya tempat didunia ini!"

Naruto mendecih pelan saat dirinya dihina dengan seenaknya oleh Urushihara, tangannya sedikit terkepal erat saat hampir terbawa emosi, perlahan ia mulai menenangkan diri, Datenshi didepannya ini mencoba membuatnya emosi, karena emosi akan memberikan kelemahan bagi Naruto

"Nee... Irina-san, Xenovia-san..."

"Eh?"

Irina dan Xenovia agak terkejut saat Naruto memanggil nama mereka berdua, kembali mereka membulatkan mata mereka saat kini aura berat dan kuat menguar dari tubuh Naruto serta iris matanya yang berwarna Blue Saphire telah tergantikan dengan mata berwarna kuning dan garis horizontal ditengahnya layaknya mata kodok, serta kelopak matanya yang berwarna merah

"Pergilah dari sini, itu jika kalian ingin selamat..."

Irina dan Xenovia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat kini Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin menusuk, sedangkan Urushihara yang dari tadi terus terdiam mulai bosan

"Jadi, kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka?"

"Damare..."

' _Duaaaaaaagg!'_

Irina dan Xenovia kembali membulatkan mata mereka saat Naruto dengan cepatnya langsung melesat kearah Urushihara dan menendang kepala Urushihara hingga terpental jauh sekitar lima meter

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini!"

' _Yah... Setidaknya aku bisa menghabisi Urushihara disini untuk memudahkanku nantinya...'_

Batin Naruto saat kembali melihat Urushihara yang mulai bangkit, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan menghasilkan bunyi yang terdengar sedikit ngilu, juga Irina dan Xenovia yang mulai menuruti perintah Naruto dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu mengabaikan Excalibur milik Irina yang dicuri oleh Urushihara

"Mereka tidak bisa kabur semudah itu loh!"

Ucap Urushihara misterius, ia langsung melempar sebuah jarum yang berasal dari saku jubahnya kearah Xenovia yang kini terluka

"Irina-san-"

"Xenovia!"

Irina langsung mendorong Xenovia saat jarum itu hampir mengenainya, namun, jarum itu malah mengenai Irina tepat dibagian bahu hingga membuatnya langsung terjatuh

' _Sraaaak...'_

"Irina!"

Xenovia langsung menghampiri Irina, mencabut jarum yang menusuk bahu Irina, raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir saat Irina perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, sedangkan Naruto kini menatap Urushihara dengan tajam

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mati, jarum itu hanya membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran saja"

Naruto mendecih pelan, Naruto tahu kalau Urushihara itu sosok yang licik, ia tak akan mudah melepaskan targetnya begitu saja, karena jika tidak begitu, dia bukanlah _Aib bagi para Datenshi_ Bukan?

"Xenovia-san, bawa Irina-san pergi..."

"Tapi-"

"Cepatlah pergi Bodoh!"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi, ia memang tahu, kalau dua gadis utusan gereja itu sedikit keras kepala, buktinya saja mereka melawan sesosok Datenshi kuat yang bahkan mereka tahu kalau mereka tak akan bisa mengalahkannya

Xenovia agak kaget saat Naruto membentaknya, ada rasa sedikit kesal saat ia diperintahkan begitu saja oleh Naruto, namun mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini hanyalah Naruto yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dan Irina

Xenovia lalu menggendong tubuh Irina, dan berlari menjauh walaupun agak sulit mengingat lukanya yang masih terasa nyeri

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menggangguku ya, Naruto..."

Ucap Urushihara, melesat kearah Naruto dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajahnya, Excalibur Mimic hasil curiannya ia simpan sedangkan Excalibur yang biasa ia gunakan kini hendak ia tebaskan kearah Naruto

' _Swuuush!'_

Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan frontal Urushihara, tak cukup sampai disitu, Urushihara kembali melesat kearah Naruto dengan serangan frontal kembali

"Jangan menghindar saja Naruto, ayo berdansa denganku!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kunainya dan menahan serangan Urushihara dengan kunainya, yah walaupun kunainya menjadi retak tak kuat menahan serangan dari pedang Excalibur milik Urushihara

' _Ctraaaak!'_

' _Swuuush!'_

Mendecih pelan saat serangannya ditahan, Urushihara langsung memutar badannya dan melakukan tendangan kearah kepala Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menunduk menghindari tendangan Urushihara dan berbalik menyerang Urushihara dengan menendang kakinya

' _Seeet!'_

"Kena Kau!"

Urushihara langsung melompat menghindari tendangan Naruto, sambil menyeringai, dengan kuat ia tebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto yang kini berada dibawahnya, Naruto yang melihat itupun tidak diam saja, dengan cepat ia merapal Handseal dan menempelkan tangannya ke tanah

" **Doton : Doryuuheki!** "

Tepat sebelum pedang Urushihara mengenai Naruto, muncul dinding tanah tepat didepan Naruto membuat serangan Urushihara tertahan dan menancap di dinding tanah itu

' _Kraaak!'_

Sementara Urushihara yang sibuk mencabut pedangnya yang masih menancap di dinding tanah milik Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat kearah Urushihara dengan kunai yang kini digenggam dengan jari jari tangan kanannya

' _Syuuut!'_

' _Sraaaak!'_

Naruto mendecih kesal saat kunainya yang hendak ia tebaskan kearah Urushihara kini tertahan dengan sayap milik Urushihara yang melindungi dirinya, Naruto melompat kebelakang saat sayap hitam Urushihara mencoba mendorongnya kedepan

"Sekarang giliranku!"

Kini Urushihara melakukan kuda kuda, dengan siap ia langsung melompat kearah Naruto yang masih berada diudara, Naruto pun tak bisa diam saja saat melihat Urushihara yang kini melesat kearahnya hendak menyerang, dengan cepat ia merapalkan Handseal

" **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!** "

Setelah merapal Handseal, Naruto langsung meniup udara melalui mulutnya hingga memunculkan bola api yang besar dan melesat kearah Urushihara, Urushihara pun sedikit menyeringai saat bola api besar itu kini melesat kearahnya

' _Zraaaaasss!'_

Diluar dugaan Naruto, Urushihara langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah bola api itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan kembali mendekati dirinya hendak menebaskan pedangnya, Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan Kunainya dan menahan tebasan pedang Urushihara

' _Ctraaaang!'_

' _Kraaaak!'_

Pertahanan Naruto pun terpatahkan oleh Urushihara saat Kunai yang ia gunakan untuk bertahan pun patah, sedikit luka lecet di dada kanan Naruto karena terkena tebasan pedang Urushihara, sambil menyeringai, Urushihara langsung melakukan Drop Kick kearah dada Naruto hingga Naruto terpental dan melesat ke tanah

' _Braaaaaaak!'_

"Ugh... Tch!"

Sedikit meringis dan mendecih saat Naruto menghantam tanah dengan kasarnya, Naruto membuka matanya, dengan cepat Naruto langsung bangun dan menghindar saat Urushihara mendarat dengan pedang yang ia hunuskan ke tanah yang sebelumnya hendak ia hunuskan kearah Naruto

"Pedang itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

"Habisi dia!"

Setelah Naruto merapalkan handseal sambil menyebutkan nama jutsu andalannya, muncul kurang lebih empat puluh Bunshin yang kini berada diantara Naruto, layaknya seorang bos, Naruto langsung memerintahkan para Bunshinnya untuk menyerang Urushihara yang kini berlari kearahnya sambil menyeringai

' _Untuk sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Chakra Kurama, oh ya? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya bukan?'_

Batin Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan konsentrasi penuh, ia langsung menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencoba terbawa kedalam alam bawah sadarnya

"Omoshiroi~!"

Mengabaikan Urushihara yang kini tengah bermain dengan para Bunshinnya, perlahan Naruto mulai masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya untuk bertemu dengan teman pertamanya, sekaligus teman yang pernah membuatnya menderita saat ia masih kecil dulu

' _Aku datang, Kurama...'_

::

::

::

::

::

::

' _Pyaaak...'_

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, kini ia berada disebuah tempat yang gelap dengan hanya diterangi beberapa lilin yang berada disudut ruangan, tempat itupun juga dialiri air layaknya tempat pembuangan air

"Kurama!"

Naruto berjalan mengikuti satu satunya jalan yang berada didepan, sesekali memanggil nama temannya yang merupakan sesosok Bijuu rubah berwarna oranye, Naruto berhenti berjalan saat didepannya kini terlihat sesosok rubah yang tengah tertidur, mungkin akan terlihat seperti berhibernasi?

"Dasar rubah kesepian... sudah kuduga ia pasti akan tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama"

Sindir Naruto saat rubah yang ia panggil Kurama itu membuka matanya merasakan kehadiran Naruto, Kurama terlihat tersenyum simpul akan kehadiran Naruto

" **Ada apa Gaki? Kau tidak mungkin datang kesini hanya untuk bermain bukan?** "

"Hahaha... apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain?"

Naruto tertawa pelan saat ucapan Kurama yang memberikan kesan yang sedikit tidak enak padanya, berjalan dan duduk bersila didepan wajah Kurama yang kini menatapnya

"Kurama, bolehkan aku meminjam kekuatanmu?"

" **Sudah kuduga, Padahal aku sering kali mengisi kembali chakramu yang kadang terkuras habis hanya untuk hal hal yang tidak penting, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk memberikanmu kekuatanku? Dasar bocah!** "

"Cepatlah Kurama! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

" **Baiklah Baiklah!** "

Kurama perlahan mengulurkan lengannya dan menyentuhkan jarinya kearah Naruto, dengan itu, perlahan Chakra berwarna biru yang amat besar berasal dari Kurama ditransfer ke Naruto, dan Naruto pun tersenyum saat Chakra Kurama yang amat besar masuk kedalamnya

" _Bruuuss!'_

Dan saat setelah selesainya Kurama mentransfer Chakra besarnya pada Naruto, terjadi perubahan pada Naruto, kini tubuh remaja pirang itu dipenuhi dengan Chakra berwarna kuning yang membalut tubuhnya, sekilas jika melihatnya, seluruh tubuhnya terlihat berwarna kuning dengan beberapa aksen hitam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya padahal sesungguhnya itu adalah Chakra dan kekuatan yang Kurama berikan padanya

" **Tuh Sudah selesai** "

"Tunggu Kurama! Apa ini bertahan lama sama seperti dulu?"

" **Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan Chakraku padamu, dengan begitu tubuhmu akan terus berwarna kuning seperti itu, bukankah itu bagus? Dimataku kau terlihat seperti kotoran manusia, haha!** "

"Urusai!"

Muncul rasa sedikit kesal dihati Naruto saat Kurama mengejeknya dengan ejekan yang sedikit memalukan, ia bahkan diejek seperti kotoran manusia? Ia merasa terlalu hina untuk menjadi kotoran manusia

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi..."

Perlahan tubuh Naruto memudar, Kurama pun sedikit tersenyum saat bocah yang dulunya keras kepala ini sudah semakin besar, seorang bocah yang bukan menganggapnya sebagai senjata, tapi bocah yang menganggapnya sebagai teman walaupun mereka memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok

"Arigatou, Kurama..."

Dan akhirnya tubuh Naruto memudar sepenuhnya dan hilang dari hadapan Kurama, Kurama pun mulai kembali beranjak tidur, bukan tidur sih, ia Cuma mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil berfokus pada Chakra yang akan ia transfer pada Naruto nantinya

" **Dasar, ia tak berubah sama sekali!** "

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Beralih ke dunia nyata, kini Urushihara sudah menghabisi bunshin Naruto yang terakhir, ia lalu menoleh kearah Naruto, ada rasa sedikit terkejut saat tubuh Naruto agak berbeda, tubuh Naruto kini dibalut dengan warna kuning yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah memasuki _Bijuu Mode_

"Oii Apaan itu? Kau bercanda?"

Ucap Urushihara yang awalnya hendak ingin tertawa saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang sangat mecolok itu, namun ia urungkan untuk tertawa saat aura kuat yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto

"Ejeklah aku sepuasmu, karena aku tidak akan peduli..."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, perlahan ia membuka matanya, kini iris mata kuning dengan garis horizontal ditengahnya telah ditambahkan dengan garis vertikal yang membentang ditengah garis datar itu membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan terkejut

' _Tap...'_

' _Duaaaaaaaggg!'_

Seakan pergerakannya tak dapat diikuti oleh mata telanjang, dengan sangat cepat Naruto langsung melesat kearah Urushihara dan memberikan tendangan yang amat kuat kearah Urushihara hingga terpental dengan sangat cepat

' _Braaaaak!'_

Tubuh Urushihara terpental hingga menabrak beberapa pohon yang bahkan pohon itupun patah dan hancur akibat bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya, sedangkan Naruto pun menatap datar hasil dari serangan kuatnya itu

"Iteee... Tak kusangka kau akan serius"

Naruto menatap datar saat Urushihara yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan santai seolah tak merasakan sakit yang baru saja menimpa dirinya, Naruto mengerti, Datenshi didepannya ini bukanlah makhluk yang sembarangan

"Aku akan serius jika itu akan menghentikanmu!"

"Urushihara!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Swuuuush...'_

"Nee Vali-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?"

Beralih ke Kuoh Academy, tepatnya dilantai atas, kini terlihat sesosok gadis berambut ungu panjang yang tergerai lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya tengah bertanya pada sosok remaja berambut perak yang dipanggil Vali itu, Vali hanya memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas yang ada diatap

"Entahlah? Seseorang menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Rize, ini sudah malam"

Gadis itu- Rize cemberut saat Vali menyuruhnya untuk pulang, ia tahu kalau sekarang sudah malam, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Valinya disekolahan ini sendirian, ada rasa khawatir dihati jika ia meninggalkannya

"Tidak! Aku akan bersamamu!"

Vali menghela nafas pelan mendengar bantahan dari Rize, ia mengerti kalau Rize belakangan ini sedikit agak keras kepala, ia juga tahu kalau gadis ungu didepannya ini tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengerti sedikit tentang masalah ini

Vali tahu kalau Azazel menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini bukan tanpa alasan, pasti ada sesuatu yang ganjil disekitar sini hingga Azazel menyuruhnya, lagipula Azazel bukanlah pribadi yang suka bercanda yang berlebihan, ada saatnya gubernur miskin itu menjadi serius dalam mengatasi sesuatu

"Cepatlah pulang Rize, temani Kurumi diapartemen sana"

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu!"

Vali kembali menghela nafas, jadi beginikah saat seorang gadis dalam keadaan keras kepala?

"Terserah kau saja..."

Angin berhembus melewati kedua remaja itu, rambut ungu Rize yang tergerai bebas kini tengah berayun dibawa sang angin, kedua pipinya sedikit memerah saat menatap Vali yang kini sedikit terlihat tampan, dengan rambut yang terayun terbawa angin serta tatapannya yang terkesan sedikit dingin

Tatapan Vali menjadi sedikit lebih serius saat merasakan ada aura asing yang perlahan mendekatinya, matanya mencoba melihat lihat halaman sekolah dari atas atap sekolah mencari sumber dari aura asing itu

"Nee Vali-kun..."

"Hmm? Ada apa-"

Vali menengok kearah Rize, ekspresi terkejut terpampang diwajahnya serta ucapannya yang terputus saat melihat sosok Datenshi yang muncul dibelakang Rize hendak menyerang Rize dari belakang, dengan cepat Vali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah bolpoin, dengan kuat ia langsung melempar bolpoin itu kearah Datenshi itu sambil menyuruh Rize untuk menunduk

"Rize, Menunduk!"

Rize terkejut saat Vali melemparkan bolpoin kearahnya, secara reflek ia menunduk sehingga bolpoin itu tak mengenainya dan melesat mengenai Datenshi yang berada dibelakangnya

' _Craaat!'_

Bolpoin itu tepat mengenai dahi Datenshi itu hingga mengeluarkan darah, Rize agak terkejut saat kini dibelakangnya ada sesosok Datenshi yang gagal menyerangnya, ia lalu berlari kearah Vali yang kini tengah mengeluarkan pedang andalannya, _Little One_ dari lingkaran sihir

' _Hug!'_

"tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu!"

Ucap Vali setelah menangkap tubuh Rize yang hendak memeluknya, ia memeluk erat gadis bersurai ungu itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini tengah menggenggam pedangnya yang ia sodorkan kearah Datenshi yang menjadi korban dari bolpoinnya

' _Sriiiing! Sriiing! Sriiiing! Sriiing!'_

"Tch! Mereka berkelompok..."

Decih Vali saat kini muncul lingkaran sihir yang lumayan banyak disekitar Datenshi itu, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Datenshi lain yang kini siap untuk menyerangnya, langit yang awalnya hitam khas gelapnya malam berubah menjadi ungu sebagai pertanda bahwa para Datenshi telah datang

"Rize, kau tetaplah dibelakangku, aku akan menghadapi mereka"

Ucap Vali sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Rize, ada rasa sedikit khawatir dihati Rize saat Vali ingin menghadapi para Datenshi itu, namun saat Vali menatapnya dengan senyumnya, membuat rasa khawatir itu hilang

'Tap... tap...'

Rize pun mundur dan berdiri dibelakang Vali, juga Vali yang kini perlahan berjalan kearah para Datenshi itu sambil menyeret pedangnya membuat para Datenshi itu bersiaga

" _Little One_ , sudah saatnya kau menunjukkan ketajamanmu..."

Ucapnya pada pedangnya sendiri, dengan kecepatan kakinya, ia langsung melesat ke kumpulan para Datenshi itu dengan pedang yang tengah ia tebaskan pada para Datenshi itu

' _Craaaaaaash!_ '

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Hah...Hah..."

Beralih ke pertarungan Naruto vs Urushihara, kini mereka berdua berdiri dengan jarak yang agak jauh, Naruto berdiri dengan tegak menatap tajam Urushihara dengan chakra kuning yang mulai menguap dari tubuhnya serta sedikit beberapa luka lecet akibat pertarungan dengan Urushihara

"Omoshiroi!, kau bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"

Ucap Urushihara, kini ia tengah berdiri agak jauh dengan Naruto, keadaannya sama seperti Naruto, banyak luka lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, akan tetapi ia kini terengah-engah sedikit lelah sehabis bertarung dengan Naruto

"Begitukah?"

Ucap Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, sebenarnya jika ia tidak dibantu dengan chakra Kurama yang mengalir ditubuhnya serta obat yang diberikan oleh Azazel, ia pasti sudah sangat lelah lebih dari yang Urushihara rasakan

"Ya, bahkan lebih dari apa yang kubayangkan!"

' _Swuuuuussh!'_

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan cepat, Urushihara langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan Excalibur yang berada digenggamannya, Naruto pun tak bisa diam saja, dengan cepat ia melakukan handseal, seketika muncul sepuluh tombak yang keluar dari tanah disekitarnya, dengan cepat tombak tanah itu melesat kearah Urushihara yang kini melesat kearahnya

' _Swuuuush!'_

' _Ctraaaak!'_

Urushihara terus melesat kearah Naruto sambil menghindari tombak tanah yang melesat kearahnya, sesekali ia menghancurkan tombak tanah itu dengan pedangnya karena tak sempat untuk menghindar

"Akan kuakhiri ini!"

' _Swuuuush!'_

Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Urushihara dengan sebuah kunai digenggamannya, Urushihara pun tersenyum senang saat Naruto mengikuti gaya bertarungnya

"Kau benar! Ini akan berakhir!"

Seakan gerakan melambat, mereka berdua terus berlari hingga semakin sedikit jarak diantara mereka, Urushihara pun tersenyum layaknya seorang psikopat sambil menusukkan pedang Excaliburnya kearah kepala Naruto

"Tak semudah itu!"

Namun sayangnya Naruto terlebih dahulu menghindari tusukan pedang Urushihara dengan cara menunduk lalu menusukkan kunainya kearah dada kiri tepat dibagian jantung Urushihara

' _Jleeb!'_

"Tch!"

Waktu kembali berjalan normal, Naruto sedikit mendecih saat tusukan Kunainya gagal mengenai dada kiri Urushihara dan malah mengenai bahu Urushihara hingga mengeluarkan darah, Urushihara pun sedikit meringis kesakitan saat bahunya terus mengeluarkan darah segar

' _Duaaaaag!'_

Dengan kuat nan kasar, Naruto langsung menendang Urushihara sambil mencabut kunainya dari bahu Urushihara hingga membuat Urushihara terpental akibat tendangan Naruto

' _Braaaak!'_

Urushihara menabrak sebuah pohon dengan sangat kuat, duduk bersandar dipohon itu sambil memegangi luka dibahunya, Urushihara pun mengulas senyum saat kembali ia dikalahkan oleh Naruto

' _Sriiiiing!'_

Diluar dugaan Naruto dan Urushihara, muncul dua buah lingkaran sihir diantara Naruto dan Urushihara, dari dua lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sekelompok iblis yang memakai seragam Kuoh Academy serta salah satu Utusan Gereja yang Naruto kenal

Mereka adalah para anggota ORC serta ketuanya juga para OSIS Kuoh Academy juga ketuanya, serta salah satu utusan gereja yang Naruto kenal, yaitu Xenovia

"Jadi, mereka bala bantuanmu Naruto?"

"Aku-"

"Maaf saja, kami bukan sekutu dari bocah yang kau sebut Naruto itu!"

Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Rias, yang merupakan ketua ORC dengan nada yang sedikit tajam, membuat Naruto sedikit kesal karena ucapannya dipotong dan ucapan gadis itu yang terdengar kasar, Rias menatap Urushihara yang kini dalam keadaan tidak baik lalu menatap tajam Naruto dari ekor matanya

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali kita akan bertarung lagi, Naruto!"

Ucap Urushihara dengan nada yang mantap walaupun keadaannya saat ini tak memungkinkan, perlahan tanah yang ia duduki muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, tubuhnya pun ikut menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawahnya. Naruto mendecih kesal saat Urushihara berhasil kabur

Setelah perginya Urushihara, sekelompok iblis dan juga utusan gereja itupun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

' _Sudah kuduga mereka akan membenciku karena berita palsu itu, dan Rias yang kurasa kini amat membenciku karena telah menyerang para peeragenya'_

Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas saat kini Rias dan Sona serta anggota mereka dan juga Xenovia menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah menginginkan penjelasan darinya

' _Tapi tunggu! Kenapa mereka ada disini?'_

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Tanya Naruto pada mereka semua, mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, membuat mereka memberikan beberapa ekspresi, ada yang aneh, benci, menatap tajam, dan saling berpandangan, "apa maksudnya pertanyaan Naruto itu" mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka semua

"Kau tak pantas bertanya pada kami, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa kau berani menyerang keluargaku?!"

Naruto menghela nafas, sudah diduganya kalau Rias akan berkata begitu dan menanyakan hal yang menyangkut tentang pengeroyokan kemarin, dimana dirinya hampir saja menjadi dibunuh oleh para ORC hanya karena dianggap bersekutu dengan Urushihara

"Aku hanya membela diri, apa itu salah?"

"Hah? Membela diri katamu? Kau hampir saja membunuh keluargaku!"

Naruto langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya saat Rias membentaknya dengan nada yang tinggi

Kemarin, Naruto memang membuat para peerage Rias terluka, itu ia lakukan agar para peerage Rias berhenti menyerangnya yang menyerang tanpa ada alasan yang mendasar, jika saja ia tidak melakukan itu, ia pasti sudah menjadi bulan bulanan peerage Rias kala itu

"Huft... kau hanya tidak tahu situasinya seperti apa, _Onee-chan..._ "

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kakak!"

Bentak Rias dengan nada tinggi saat Naruto dengan sengaja memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak perempuan, teman teman Rias yang lain pun menatap Rias dengan sedikit khawatir, khawatir karena gadis yang merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer itu kini tengah terbawa emosi

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, ia memang sengaja memanggil Rias seperti itu, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pandangan Rias tentang dirinya, masihkah Rias mengharapkannya untuk kembali atau tidak, dan dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya, bahwa Rias sekarang membencinya

Naruto sendiri tak ambil pusing, mau Rias tak menganggapnya, membencinya, atau mengutuknya sekalipun, ia sama sekali tak peduli, lagipula Rias juga bukanlah kakak kandungnya, yang sekarang ia pedulikan adalah temannya yang kini tengah berada di Kuoh Academy yang akan dihancurkan oleh Kokabiel

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto!"

Naruto mendecih kesal saat salah satu anggota ORC, yaitu Issei sedikit membentaknya, rasanya ingin sekali ia putar kepala bocah naga itu hingga patah dan bisa diputar kembali

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskannya!"

"Kemarin, Datenshi yang kalian lihat tadi memberikan sebuah penawaran kepadaku-"

"Sudah kuduga kau bersekutu-"

"Jangan potong ucapanku, Sekiryuutei!"

Ucap Naruto kesal karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Issei, membuat sang inang dari Ddraig itu terdiam karena bentakan Naruto

"Ia memberikan penawaran bahwa jika aku membawa salah satu teman seapartemenku padanya, ia akan menjanjikanku untuk bisa kembali ke duniaku"

Anggota ORC serta OSIS dan juga Xenovia saling berpandangan, memangnya Naruto punya teman seapartemen? Lagipula mereka tak tahu Naruto sekarang tinggal dimana. mereka semua menatap Sona, Sona pun menggeleng pelan bahwa ia memang tidak tahu alamat Naruto, itu karena di data siswa sekolah, data tentang Naruto hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tinggal di kota Kuoh

"Lalu, Apa jawabanmu?"

Lanjut Rias bertanya tanpa memperdulikan siapa teman Naruto, karena sekarang ia memang tidak peduli lagi dengan remaja yang bahkan hampir membunuh keluarganya

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya! Aku mungkin bisa kembali pulang kerumah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan temanku yang seorang gadis pada Datenshi licik seperti dia"

Mereka kembali saling berpandangan, seorang gadis kata Naruto? Mungkin dipikiran mereka saat ini yaitu seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sering terlihat bersama Naruto dan juga Hakuryuukou bernama Vali itu

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, apa yang kukatakan sudah cukup kalian terima"

Ucap Naruto, ia memang tahu kalau sekelompok iblis didepannya ini suka mencari-cari informasi tentang orang lain beserta kekuatannya, lalu mereka akan menjadikannya peerage mereka persis seperti dulu saat Naruto yang disuruh Rias untuk mengamati Issei, dulu sekali

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian disini? Dan kenapa kalian tidak berada di sekolah?"

"Untuk apa pergi kesekolah malam-malam begini, kau bodoh ya?"

Ucap Issei membalas pertanyaan Naruto, diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang juga mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Issei, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya melihat kebodohan iblis didepannya

Sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa Azazel menyuruh Vali untuk tetap berada di Kuoh Academy, Gubernur itu sengaja menyuruh Vali karena Azazel tahu kalau anggota ORC dan OSIS yang menguasai wilayah itu tak ada disana dan memaksa Vali untuk bertarung dengan para Datenshi yang saat ini menyerang Kuoh Academy, hal itu juga membuktikan bahwa bukan karena dirinya yang menginginkan kehancuran Kuoh Academy hanya karena Kokabiel yang merupakan Datenshi akan menghancurkan sekolah itu, makanya ia menyuruh Vali untuk menjaga tempat itu sebagai tanda bahwa Azazel bukanlah dalang dibalik penyerangan Kokabiel

"Bodoh! Apa kalian tahu kalau saat ini Kuoh Academy tengah diserang para Datenshi?"

"Apa katamu?"

Ucap Rias yang malah bertanya balik kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menghela nafas, ia merasa bodoh karena menanyakan hal itu pada mereka semua, ia benar benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran para iblis, bahkan keadaan wilayahnya sendiri mereka tak tahu

"Aku bodoh berbicara pada kalian..."

' _Poooofftt!'_

Tepat setelah selesai mengucapkan kata katanya, Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Rias dkk dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih yang tebal

Hening tercipta diantara mereka, beberapa dari mereka memikirkan apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan, mereka tahu kalau ekspresi Naruto tadi tidaklah berbohong, tapi mereka tidak bisa langsung percaya pada Naruto

"Kaichou, apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi ada benarnya?"

Tanya Tsubaki, yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS, Sona hanya bisa menggeleng pelan merespon pertanyaan Tsubaki, ia memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi di Kuoh saat ini, karena sebelumnya ia mempunyai urusan dengan Rias

"Aku tak tahu, bukankah kita tadi tengah berada di dunia bawah bersama Rias dan Akeno?"

Ucap Sona pada Tsubaki, Rias dan Akeno pun mengangguk menyetujui apa yang diucapkan oleh Sona. Karena sejak siang tadi, Rias dan Akeno serta Sona dan Tsubaki berada didunia bawah tengah membicarakan sesuatu

"Minna, setelah kalian pulang sekolah tadi, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sekolah kita?"

Tanya Rias pada semuanya, mereka hanya menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Rias, mereka tidak merasakan hal yang aneh pada sekolah mereka, karena sekolahan saat itu berjalan seperti biasanya

"Tidak ada yang aneh Buchou, sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada hal yang mencurigakan"

Ucap Issei meyakinkan, diikuti dengan anggota ORC dan anggota OSIS yang lainnya setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Issei

Rias berpikir, adik dari Maou Lucifer itu memang tak mempercayai Naruto, ada satu hal yang ia ketahui dari Naruto bahwa dia tak pernah berbohong, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tak ingin terpengaruh dengan itu dan lebih mempercayai teman temannya yang notabene tak tahu dengan keadaan sekolahan mereka sekarang

Ia menoleh kearah Sona, gadis berkacamata itu juga saat ini tengah berpikir, yang mereka ketahui saat ini disekolah tak ada siapapun mengingat hari sudah malam, tentu para siswa maupun guru sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing masing untuk istirahat menanti hari esok

Mereka berdua lalu bertatapan, seakan bisa saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain, mereka mengangguk berbarengan, dan memerintahkan teman mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah mereka, Kuoh Academy

"Minna, kita akan pergi ke sekolah untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi disana!"

' _Sriiiiing!'_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Ctraaaang!'_

' _Jraaaaass!'_

Beralih ke Kuoh Academy, keadaan sekolah itu saat ini bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan, dengan beberapa ruangan yang hancur, beberapa anak tangga yang rusak, serta lantai lantai yang tak datar lagi, bahkan dibeberapa sudut ruangan, ada sedikit api yang membakar sudut ruangan itu

' _Slaaaasshh!'_

Kita beralih ke gedung utama Kuoh Academy, tepatnya dilantai dua, kini terlihat Vali yang tengah menghabisi para Datenshi yang menghadangnya dengan pedang andalannya yaitu _Little One_ , serta dibelakangnya yaitu Rize yang kini menjaga dari belakang

' _Jraaaass!'_

Vali langsung melempar pedangnya kearah salah satu Datenshi yang berada didepannya itu hingga tepat mengenai kepala Datenshi itu, dengan cepat ia kembali melesat mencabut pedang yang menancap dikepala salah satu Datenshi itu dan kembali menyerang Datenshi yang lain

' _Craassshh!'_

Kita berganti pada Rize, kini ia menyerang keempat Datenshi yang berada didepannya dengan menggunakan keempat ekornya yang berwarna merah dari belakangnya, dengan cepat keempat ekornya itu menusuk dua sosok Datenshi yang gagal menghindari serangan Rize _(Penjelasan tentang Rize lihat A/N Ch 10)_

' _Sriiing!'_

Tanpa diduganya, salah satu Datenshi itu melemparkan sebuah **Light Spear** kearah Rize, dengan gesit Rize menghindari **Light Spear** itu dengan bergeser kesamping, namun yang membuatnya terkejut, **Light Spear** itu kini melesat kearah Vali yang sibuk mengurus para Datenshi yang lain

"Vali-kun!"

Vali menoleh kearah Rize, wajahnya terkejut saat sebuah **Light Spear** kini melesat kearahnya yang tak sempat untuk menghindar karena tengah bertarung dengan Datenshi yang lain, namun...

' _Braaaaakkk!'_

' _Ctraaaangg!'_

Diluar dugaan mereka berdua, atap lantai itu rusak dan hancur hingga berlubang, dari lubang itu muncul Naruto yang menahan **Light Spear** itu dengan Kunai yang kini berada digenggamannya

"Gomen! Aku terlambat"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, sebaiknya kau bantu Rize"

Tanpa babibu, Naruto langsung membantu Rize yang kini tengah menahan setiap serangan yang diberikan para Datenshi yang menjadi lawannya, sedangkan Vali kini terus menyerang para Datenshi lainnya dengan pedangnya

' _Slaaass!'_

' _Craaass!'_

Selang beberapa menit setelah mereka bekerja sama menghabisi para Datenshi, Vali langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Rize, senyum terpampang saat melihat Naruto dan Rize masih dalam keadaan baik baik saja, Vali lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah pucuk kepala Rize

' _Pluk!'_

"Kerja bagus! Dan maaf aku tak bisa membantumu tadi"

Ucap Vali sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Rize dengan lembut. Rize tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, ia akui bahwa ia memang memerlukan bantuan Vali, tapi di sisi lain, ada rasa bangga dihatinya saat ia berhasil bertarung dengan kekuatannya sendiri walau sedikit dibantu dengan Naruto

"Tidak apa apa kok, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena aku membuatmu khawatir"

"Rize..."

"Vali-kun~!"

.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti saling bertatapan seperti itu? Aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan minta _jatah_ pada Rize malam ini, tapi untuk kali ini tolong fokus dengan masalah ini"

Ucap Naruto pada Vali, ia memutar matanya bosan saat Vali dan Rize kembali melakukan adegan adegan romantis layaknya pemain drama sinetron, ayolah! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu

Sedangkan Vali, ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud _Jatah_ oleh Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

Sedangkan Rize? Ia hanya bisa membuang mukanya kearah lain karena wajahnya yang kini memerah setelah mencerna ucapan Naruto tadi, dasar Naruto! Bisa bisanya ia mengatakan itu tepat didepan orangnya

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu, akan kutusuk kepalamu itu dengan pedang ini"

Ancam Vali sambil menodongkan pedangnya itu kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil mundur beberapa langkah

"Vali-kun, jangan lakukan itu!"

Ucap Rize melerai Vali yang sedikit terbawa emosi, ia memegang tangan kiri Vali yang sedikit agak dingin itu berharap emosi Vali menurun. Akhirnya Vali menghela nafas pelan lalu menurunkan pedangnya sambil menatap Rize

"Oii Vali!"

"Apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sekolahan ini sudah dipasang Kekkai, apa itu benar?"

Ucap Naruto, ia memang baru saja merasa bahwa tempat ini tengah dibatasi dengan sebuah Kekkai, itu juga dibenarkan dengan langit yang tadinya berwarna ungu kini berganti dengan warna merah, yah jika dipikir sih, lebih baik dipasang Kekkai agar orang luar tidak bisa masuk kedalam dan tempat ini pun terjaga dari orang luar

"Entahlah, ini mungkin kerjaannya SeitoKaichou yang notabene seorang Iblis keturunan Sitri, ia pasti memasang Kekkai disekolahan ini agar orang-orang luar tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini"

"Lihatlah, ORC kini tengah bertarung dengan para Datenshi serta beberapa Iblis"

Ucap Vali sambil menunjuk kearah lapangan, Rize dan Naruto pun melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Vali, dan benar saja, kini dilapangan sekolah terlihat sekelompok anggota ORC yang kini tengah bertarung melawan para bawahan Kokabiel

"Sebaiknya kita pergi kesana!"

"Tunggu Naruto!"

Naruto yang awalnya berlari, kini berhenti saat Vali menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, ia menoleh kearah Vali, menatap remaja berambut perak itu sambil menunggu apa yang ingin dia ucapkan

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?"

"Kokabiel akan menghancurkan sekolah ini dan membunuh Rias dan Sona-Kaichou untuk memulai Great War ke-2, Azazel pasti akan kerepotan dengan apa yang Kokabiel lakukan, makanya ia menyuruh kita untuk berada disini dan mengalahkannya"

Ucap Naruto menjelaskan secara rinci pada Vali, saat ini mereka memang harus menghentikan aksi Kokabiel yang sudah kelewatan. Vali mengangguk setelah mendengar sambil mencerna penjelasan Naruto

"Ayo pergi!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Rize!"

Akhirnya, Naruto berlari menuju lantai bawah hendak pergi ke lapangan sekolah, diikuti dengan Vali yang juga berlari bersama Rize dibelakangnya

' _Drap... Drap...'_

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Craaass!'_

' _Slaaass!'_

Beralih ke lapangan olahraga Kuoh Academy, kini para Anggota ORC terus menyingkirkan para Datenshi dan beberapa iblis yang lumayan banyak. Serta terlihat sesosok Datenshi yang kini duduk disinggasana yang melayang diudara sambil menatap bosan para anggota ORC yang tengah berhadapan dengan para bawahannya

' _Craaasss!'_

Salah satu Datenshi langsung tewas seketika dan lenyap saat salah satu anggota ORC yang juga merupakan _Cassanova_ Sekolah, yaitu Kiba Yuuto menyerangnya dengan pedang tajamnya

 _Duaaagg!'_

Disisi lain, anggota ORC yang lain yang merupakan Rook dari Rias Gremory, yaitu Toujo Koneko kini tengah menghabisi salah satu Datenshi dengan tangannya, yah walaupun tubuhnya Loli, tapi untuk kekuatan dia bisa diadu

' _Blaaarr!'_

Berganti pada salah satu anggota ORC lain yang merupakan Sekiryuutei, yaitu Hyoudou Issei, ia menyerang beberapa Datenshi yang mengumpul disana dengan **Dragon Shot** nya, membuat para musuhnya langsung kalah dengan kekuatannya

Serangan pun diakhiri dengan Akeno yang kini terbang dengan sayap iblisnya, gadis miko itu berkonsentrasi dengan lingkaran sihir di tangannya hendak melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan

" **Raikohou!** "

Serentetan petir menghujani lokasi para Datenshi didepan mereka, dengan serangan seperti itu, membuat para Datenshi maupun beberapa iblis langsung terluka terkena serangan Akeno

"Pertarungan yang membosankan, kalian semua! Terus serang mereka!"

Ucap Datenshi yang duduk disinggasana yang melayang itu, dialah dalang dibalik semua ini, yaitu Kokabiel, mata merahnya yang menyala menatap bosan kelompok Rias yang kini terus menghadapi para bawahannya yang semakin ganas

"Buchou! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, aku sulit menghadapinya!"

Ucap Issei yang kini tengah menghindari serangan para Datenshi, hal itupun disetujui oleh Kiba Yuuto yang terus menahan serang para Datenshi yang mengganas, tentu saja mereka sulit menghadapinya, karena mereka saat ini kalah jumlah

"Untuk sementara, Kalian terus bertahan-"

.

.

"Bertahan tidak akan menghasilkan apa apa, bodoh!"

Belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan perintahnya pada para peeragenya, sesosok lain memotong ucapannya, gadis berambut merah crimson itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat kehadiran Naruto yang kini tengah berada diudara serta memegangi **Rasenshuriken** ditangannya dibantu oleh dua bunshin disampingnya

"Na-Naruto?"

Samar samar para anggota ORC yang lain mendengar sang ketua memanggil nama Naruto, mereka menoleh kebelakang atas, dan benar saja, ditangkapnya dengan mata mereka sesosok remaja yang kini tengah berada diudara sambil memegangi sesuatu yang mereka tak tahu

"Kalian! Pergilah dari sana, itupun jika kalian ingin terus hidup!"

Ada rasa kesal dihati mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menyuruh mereka pergi, awalnya mereka tak berniat untuk pergi, namun hal itu mereka urungkan saat Naruto melempar **Rasenshuriken** nya kearah mereka yang notabene dekat dengan kumpulan para Datenshi maupun iblis, mereka langsung pergi menghindari serangan Naruto

' _Swuuuuuushh!'_

' _Blaaaaaarrr!'_

Tepat setelah **Rasenshuriken** itu mengenai beberapa Datenshi dan menyentuh tanah, **Rasenshuriken** itu langsung meledak dengan kuatnya, kumpulan Datenshi dan beberapa iblis yang terkena ledakan itupun tercabik cabik didalam ledakan itu. Sedangkan anggota ORC lain yang berhasil menghindar dari serangan Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka menatap ledakan besar itu

Ledakan itupun berhenti dan menghasilkan kawah yang lebar, dikawah lebar itupun banyak terdapat bulu bulu gagak yang terbakar serta cipratan darah yang memenuhi kawah itu

' _tap...'_

Naruto lalu mendarat dipinggir kawah itu, ia menatap datar kawah hasil dari serangannya, pandangannya lalu menatap kearah Kokabiel yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya

' _Swuuuush!'_

Para anggota ORC kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang remaja sambil menggendong seorang gadis yang melewati mereka semua dari udara, keduanya adalah Vali dan Rize, keduanya tepat mendarat disamping Naruto

"Naruto! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Issei meneriakkan namanya sambil mencoba meminta sebuah penjelasan padanya, sedangkan Vali mendecih pelan mendengar keberisikan Issei

"Naruto! Menghindar!"

Vali langsung membawa tubuh Rize dan melompat kesamping saat Kokabiel menyerang mereka dengan **Light Spear** yang amat besar, Naruto pun ikut menghindar melompat mengikuti Vali, sedangkan gerombolan Rias menghindar melompat kearah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto dan Vali

"Naruto! Apa-"

"Bisakah kau diam bocah! Kita semua hampir terkena serangan tadi karena keberisikanmu itu!"

Bentak Vali memotong ucapan Issei yang setengah berteriak, membuat Issei kesal sambil menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Vali dengan tatapan tajam

Beralih ke Naruto, kini ia menatap Kokabiel dengan tajam, apa yang dikatakan Azazel sore tadi masih terngiang dikepalanya, ia harus mengalahkan Kokabiel disini, membunuhnya juga tak apa selama masalah ini terselesaikan

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Naruto!"

Akhirnya Kokabiel mengeluarkan suara, perlahan ia berdiri dari singgasananya, tatapan mata merahnya menajam kearah Naruto, serta kesepuluh sayap yang membentang dipunggungnya seolah memberitahu bahwa ia bukanlah sosok Datenshi yang sembarangan

Naruto hanya diam tak merespon salam dari Kokabiel, ia tak perlu memberikan ucapan pada Kokabiel, ia hanya perlu membunuh Kokabiel dan mengakhiri masalah ini

"Kau telah berubah ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, sebagai permulaan, akan kuberikan lawan yang sepadan pada kalian semua!"

Tepat setelah Kokabiel menyelesaikan ucapannya, muncul sesosok anjing berkepala raksasa di depan kelompok Rias, anjing itu adalah _Cerberus_ , dikatakan bahwa _Cerberus_ merupakan salah satu anjing penjaga Neraka

Disisi lain, tepat didepan Naruto, Vali dan juga Rize, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sesosok Datenshi, memakai T-shirt putih dengan celana panjang hitam, sedikit beberapa lecet ditubuhnnya serta lengan kirinya yang dibalut dengan perban

"U-Urushihara?!"

Ucap Naruto terbata, ia agak terkejut, pasalnya Datenshi yang berada didepannya ini sebelumnya mendapat luka yang bisa dikatakan cukup parah sehabis bertarung dengannya, namun kini, Urushihara terlihat baik baik saja walaupun beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet dengan tangan yang diperban

"Kau kenal dia Naruto?"

"Ya... Dia adalah _Aib bagi Datenshi_ itu sendiri..."

.

.

"Benarkan? Urushihara?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** di Fic berjudul **New Line!** Tepat di Chapter ke-23 ini!

Bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Mungkin Scene battlenya kurang greget, plus dibagian akhir yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan

Kita membahas hal lain, mungkin ada yang belum mengerti bagaimana kekuatan Rize? Coba deh baca **A/N** Di Chapter ke-10, disana ada penjelasan tentang siapa itu Rize dan apa kekuatannya

Dan kemarin yang masih pengen Naruto konflik sama Rias dkk? Tuh diatas mereka mulai berseteru lagi, yah walaupun konflik Cuma gara-gara salah paham, tapi kurasa itulah Plot yang lumayan bagus bagi saya

Dan soal penyerangan Kokabiel dengan Urushihara, Chapter ini adalah permulaan dari Invasi Kokabiel, mungkin chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter yang mengakhiri Invasi Kokabiel dan memasuki Arc Baru! Yeeaayy! :v

Soal Naruto, tuh diatas dia udah pake Senjutsu dan Bijuu Mode, kuharap kalian puas dengan pertarungan Naruto walaupun ada sedikit pertarungannya yang saya skip

Dan soal Vali? Yah belakangan ini sifatnya gak terlalu Over-OOC :v :v , tapi disisi lain, sikap kerennya udah mulai muncul di Chapter ini #pfftt

Dan sekarang saatnya membalas Review!

 **M1912 :** Yosh! Ini udah Update Chapter terbaru, thx udah mau nunggu lama!

 **.165 :** Yap! Konflik yang kamu bicarakan udah dimulai tuh, kuharap kamu suka dengan konflik yang saya buat

 **RamaO'otsutsuki :** Sankyuu atas pujiannya! dan ini udah Update!

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22 :** haha.. maaf kalo ngecewain kamu soal scene miss-kissing kemaren :v , soal Battle, Chapter ini sudah bisa dikatakan hampir full battle, Naruto juga kurasa gak terlalu Overpowered, kuharap kamu suka!

 **Yadi :** Sankyuu atas pujiannya!

 **.980 :** Ini udah lanjut gan! Happy Reading!

 **Sang Malapetaka :** yah itu saat chapter 1-10 memang sengaja aku memasang genre _Hurt/Comfort_ , tapi genrenya udah saya ganti ke _Romance_ kok! Thx sudah memberitahu!

 **Hannavali795 :** Thx udah mau Review panjang :v

Memang dari Chapter 1-12 _(atau mungkin sampe Ch 19?)_ memang masih butuh perbaikan, entah dari segi cerita yang terlalu dipaksakan

Dan soal drama percintaan yang kamu katakan, bisa dibilang saya sangat payah dalam hal itu, apa yang kamu ucapkan memang benar dan saya mengakuinya, tapi selain itu, saya juga selalu mencari referensi ataupun inspirasi, bagaimana cara membuat Scene Romance yang manis manis, saya belajar tentang itu. Karena saya tahu, saya gak ngerti tentang cinta, bahkan hingga saat ini, hidup saya masih jomblo dan belum tersentuh dengan namanya cinta :v :v #KokMalahCurhat?

Dan soal Genre, itu sudah saya bahas direview atas...

Dan maaf kalau Fic saya ini membuatmu kecewa, saya memang masih tergolong baru didunia FFn ini, dan karena itulah saya membutuhkan review dan masukan dari pada Reader agar membuat saya lebih berkembang dari hari hari sebelumnya

Thx sudah mau review panjang, saya sangat menghargainya!

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** Ini udah lanjut, Happy Reading!

 **Sang Pembunuh374 :** Itu karena hanya Naruto yang pindah ke dunia DxD di Fic ini, saran saya coba kamu baca lagi dari awal biar kamu ngerti alur yang saya buat deh!

 **Saputraluc00 :** Pertanyaan kamu terjawab di Chapter ini, dan soal Kurumi? Sejauh ini dia masih berada ditempatnya, tapi Chapter depan, akan ada hal menarik yang menyangkut Kurumi kok!

 **DandiDandi :** Ini udah Lanjut!, maaf kalo udah buat kamu nunggu lama

 **Ahmadsayuti1003 :** Ini udah lanjut! Soal apa yang kamu tanyakan itu memang benar, saya mengambil salah satu Chara dari Anime itu

 **Yellow Flash115 :** Lemon? Maaf,hal itu masih belum terlintas diotak saya, dan soal Cencored-Lemon(?) ValiRize kemarin, itu hanya Cuma Humor belaka, saya gak menuliskan Lemon ValiRize secara eksplisit kok :v

Itulah balasan Review Chapter kemarin, maaf buat Review yang tidak saya balas ataupun lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Review, makin hari kok makin sedikit Review yang saya dapat ya? Kecewa sih, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, saya masih jauh berada dibawah Author lain yang mempunyai Fic yang sungguh amat menarik

Mungkin Cuma sampai disini perjumpaan kita, semoga menghibur dan jangan lupa untuk Review ya!

::

::

 _ **:: See You In Next Chapter! ::**_

 _ **:: Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ _ **::**_


	24. Break The Line!

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, angin yang beralun dengan lamban membawa orang-orang terbuai dalam lembutnya alunan angin, bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit sebagai lukisan dikala malam, juga bulan yang kini tengah terang-benderang dalam gelapnya malam menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang indah

Suasana yang indah? sepertinya begitu...

Dunia ini memiliki banyak suasana, suasana dimana kau merasa semua yang ada didunia ini hanya milikmu, suasana dimana kau merasa dunia inilah tempatmu bersantai dengan damainya, dan terkadang muncul suasana dimana kau merasa tak ada tempat untukmu didunia ini

Karena beginilah dunia ini, dunia yang yang indah dengan penuh kemisterian didalamnya

Kembali ke alur cerita...

Beralih kesebuah sekolah Academy yang bertempat di kota Kuoh, kota yang cukup luas dengan ramainya penduduk yang tinggal dikota ini. Dari luar sekolah itu terlihat baik baik saja, sunyi sepi tanpa ada seorangpun yang masih berada di gedung yang biasa diisi oleh para siswa yang bersekolah disana

Namun sebenarnya...

Sekolah itu telah dipasang _Kekkai_ yang mengelilinginya, yang sebenarnya bahwa sekolah itu sudah seperdua hancur dengan api yang berkobar dibeberapa bagian, halaman sekolah yang rusak parah dengan para pelajar serta dua sosok _Datenshi_ dan _Cerberus_ yang kini saling bertarung

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut perak yang kini dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ tengah melesat kearah salah satu _Datenshi_ yang terus menghindari serangan remaja itu yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat dan kuat, sepertinya sosok remaja berambut perak itu mencoba melindungi sosok gadis berambut ungu yang terbaring tepat beberapa meter dibelakangnya

Di sisi lain, sekelompok remaja yang kini tengah menyerang seekor _Cerberus_ secara Keroyokan, mereka terlihat bekerja sama dengan baik dalam melawan binatang yang _Katanya_ sebagai penjaga pintu neraka tersebut

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, seorang remaja berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang mengadah keatas, menatap tajam sesosok _Datenshi_ bersayap sepuluh yang saat ini tengah duduk disinggasana yang melayang diudara

Tangan remaja itu terkepal erat, raut wajahnya yang tak terlihat dalam gelapnya malam sambil ditutupi rambutnya, tangannnya yang awalnya terkepal erat perlahan memegang baju yang dikenakannya dibagian dada kiri lalu meremasnya dengan kuat

"Kokabiel, akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

"Begitukah, jadi kau sudah menantikan diriku dengan sebegitu lamanya?"

"Menyedihkan sekali!"

"..."

Remaja pirang tadi terdiam tak membalas ucapan _Datenshi_ itu, namun karena hal itu, _Datenshi_ itu sedikit terkejut saat perlahan kekuatan alam tertarik dan berkumpul menuju remaja pirang tadi

Dan...

Dengan cepat, remaja pirang itu langsung melesat cepat kearah _Datenshi_ itu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat siap untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan yang menjanjikan akan sebuah kesakitan, matanya yang berwarna kuning dengan garis horizontal dibagian tengahnya kini menatap tajam _Datenshi_ itu seolah mengintimidasi

"Aku akan membunuhmu-"

"-Kokabiel!"

::

::

::

::

* * *

 _ **::**_ _ **New Line!**_ _ **::**_

::

::

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_

 _Me and You Know, Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi_

:

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language, but_ _M for Safety (_ _Bukan tanpa alasan_ _)_

:

 _ **:: Genre ::**_

 _Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, A Bit Comedy_

:

 _ **::**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _OOC_ _, AU,_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _CrackPair,_ _Semi-Canon,_ _Mainstream, Garing, Bahasa tidak Baku, EYD yang berantakan, and More..._

:

 _ **:: A/N ::**_ _Saran untuk membaca Chapter ini, tolong untuk memperhatikan tanda baca dengan teliti karena ucapan bahasa jepang, Jurus/Jutsu dan ucapan batin saya buat Italic_

::

::

 **::** _ **Chapter #24**_ **::** _ **Break The Line!**_ **::**

* * *

::

::

::

::

"Aku akan membunuhmu-"

"-Kokabiel!"

 _Datenshi_ yang dipanggil dengan nama Kokabiel itu tertawa pelan, matanya yang merah dengan tangannnya yang kini tengah melakukan sebuah gestur, dari gestur tangannya itu, muncul dua buah _Light Spear_ yang muncul dikedua sisinya dan melesat kearah remaja pirang itu

Naruto, nama remaja pirang itu kini dengan lihai menghindari kedua _Light Spear_ yang melewati dirinya, matanya masih terfokus pada Kokabiel yang kini masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan

"Hmphh!"

Kokabiel menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar saat Naruto kini sudah berada didepannya, _Datenshi_ jahat itu langsung menghindar dengan cara menunduk saat Naruto mencoba memukul wajahnya. Alhasil, singgasana melayang yang lumayan mewah itu rusak dan hancur akibat pukulan Naruto

"Kau terlalu mengambil langkah yang ceroboh Bocah-"

"Kau yang terlalu percaya diri, Keriput!"

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung merapal handseal saat Kokabiel mencoba memukulnya secara frontal, seketika muncul _Bunshin_ Naruto yang kini berada di samping, atas, dan belakang Kokabiel yang sudah siap untuk menyerang balik

Dengan kuat, ketiga _Bunshin_ Naruto langsung melakukan serangan tersendiri secara bersama-sama, hingga membuat Kokabiel terkena serangan Naruto dan terpental kebawah dan menghantam tanah hingga membuat tanah retak

"Cih, tidak buruk juga, Aku suka itu!"

Decih Kokabiel, secara perlahan ia terbangun setelah menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya, tangannya mencoba menyapu jubah yang ia pakai yang sedikit kotor karena debu yang menempel seolah hal yang baru saja terjadi tidak ada pengaruh apapun padanya

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranku-"

"-Naruto!"

Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan, langkahnya mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto yang mendarat sempurna ketanah, seringainya mengembang saat ditangannya kini _Light Spear_ berukuran besar siap untuk dilemparkannya pada Naruto

"Tch, lagi-lagi dia mengandalkan tombak sialannya itu!"

Mencoba memfokuskan tenaganya pada tumpuan kedua kakinya, Naruto langsung menghindar dengan melompat kesamping saat _Light Spear_ yang berukuran besar itu dengan cepat melesat kearahnya

Setelah menghindar, Naruto kembali dikagetkan dengan beberapa _Light Spear_ yang kini melesat kearahnya dengan cepat. Mencoba bertahan, Naruto langsung melakukan _Handseal_ lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ketanah

" _Doton : Doryuuheki!"_

Dari tanah, muncul dinding setinggi dua meter tepat didepan Naruto membuat semua _Light Spear_ yang melesat kearahnya tertahan oleh dinding yang terbuat dari tanah

"Huh... inilah yang kubenci dari para _Datenshi_ , mereka suka sekali main lempar-lemparan!"

Ucap Naruto kesal, ia lalu melompat dan menaiki dinding tanah yang setinggi dua meter itu, matanya yang indah kini menatap Kokabiel yang tengah menyeringai ria

Naruto masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kokabiel, yang katanya salah satu veteran perang _Great War_ yang masih hidup. Pertemuannya pertama kali bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, bahkan bisa dikatakan itu hal yang terburuk

Sebuah pertemuan yang langsung disuguhkan dengan pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari keduanya terbawa kedunia lain yang asing baginya, dan dari situ, takdir hidupnya telah berubah. Bukankah itu hal yang buruk?

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Naruto masih tak menyangka jika takdir hidupnya menjadi rumit seperti ini hanya karena seorang _Datenshi_ membawanya kesebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal berbau _Supernatural_

Dendam? Naruto bukanlah orang yang pendendam, ia malah seperti orang yang pemaaf, hanya saja sudah sepantasnya ia menaruh dendam pada _Datenshi_ yang berada didepannya ini, mengingat apa yang telah ia alami selama ini berakar dari sosok yang berada didepannya

Dan sekarang...

Tujuan satu-satunya adalah membunuh sosok yang berada didepannya itu dan mengambil apa yang ia pakai di tangan kanannya tepatnya dijari manisnya itu, karena benda itu merupakan salah satu benda yang mengubah takdir hidupnya

Dan selanjutnya, ia tinggal memilih antara pulang ke dunianya atau tetap berada disini

Ia harus memilih diantara kedua itu jika ia benar-benar berhasil membunuh veteran perang yang kini terbang didepannya!

"Kokabiel, aku sekarang tak akan menahan diri lagi..."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang datar, tubuhnya perlahan diselimuti _Chakra_ berwarna oranye, matanya yang berwarna kuning dengan garis horizontal dibagian tengahnya telah ditambahkan dengan garis vertikal yang membentang digaris lurus itu, kekuatannya pun meningkat drastis yang menandakan bahwa ia berada dalam _Bijuu Mode_

"Menarik! Teruslah bertambah kuat Bocah!"

Ucap Kokabiel sedikit berteriak dengan raut wajah yang terkejut sekaligus kagum saat menatap perubahan pada Naruto plus kekuatannya yang mulai melonjak naik beberapa tingkat

"Sudah saatnya kau mati, Kokabiel!"

 _*Swuuuusshh!*_

Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Kokabiel yang masih terbang diudara, tangannya yang terkepal ia coba hantamkan pada Kokabiel

Melihat serangan frontal menuju kearahnya, Kokabiel langsung menahan kepalan tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, sedikit mundur kebelakang saat menahan pukulan Naruto yang kuat, kini ditangan kirinya muncul _Light Sword_ yang siap untuk ia tebaskan kearah Naruto

"Kena kau!"

Sambil menyeringai, Kokabiel langsung mencoba menebaskan pedang cahayanya kearah Naruto, namun sebelum itu, _Chakra_ oranye yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai membentuk sebuah tangan dan menahan _Light Sword_ milik Kokabiel, hal itu membuat Kokabiel mendecih kesal

Melihat keadaan Kokabiel yang kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak semaunya, Naruto langsung melakukan serangan berupa tendangan kaki kearah selangkangan Kokabiel, alhasil Kokabiel langsung melepaskan kepalan tangannya lalu memegangi selangkangannya dengan wajah yang agak kisut

"Sialan! Kau-"

" _Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!_ "

Belum sempat Kokabiel menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto langsung merapalkan _Handseal_ dan mengucapkan jutsu miliknya, dari tiupan mulutnya muncul bola api besar yang langsung menghantam Kokabiel dan melesat ketanah

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Kokabiel menghantam tanah bersamaan dengan bola api itu, Naruto langsung mendarat ketanah dengan sempurna, pandangan matanya masih menajam saat menatap Kokabiel yang kini mulai bangkit walau jubah hitam serta salah satu sayapnya terbakar api hasil dari _Jutsu -nya_

" _Kisama!_ Beraninya kau membakar diriku dengan api sialan tadi!"

Naruto hanya diam tak membalas saat Kokabiel berucap dengan nada murka, ia masih setia berjalan kearah Naruto, tidak peduli walau jubah hitamnya kini tengah terbakar. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali tertawa melihat hal itu, namun kali ini tawanya ia urungkan. Situasi seperti ini bukanlah situasi yang pantas untuk dia jadikan bahan tawaan

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Naruto langsung melancarkan _Jutsu_ andalannya saat Kokabiel mulai melesat kearahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sebuah _Light Sword_ , dengan perintah yang mutlak, Naruto menyuruh para Bunshinnya untuk menghadapi Kokabiel

" _Minna_ , serang dia!"

"Main keroyokan huh? Kau pikir itu bisa mengalahkanku-"

"-Naruto!"

Kokabiel langsung melesat kearah kumpulan Bunshin Naruto, ia langsung menyerang para Bunshin Naruto dengan _Light Sword_ yang kini digenggamnya, sekilas gaya bertarungnya terlihat acak-acakkan, namun jika diperhatikan lebih detil, setiap serangan yang dilontarkan Kokabiel selalu tepat mengenai titik vital para Bunshin Naruto

' _Sial! Dia menghabisi para Bunshin-ku'_

Batin Naruto saat Kokabiel dengan cepat menghabisi para bunshinnya tidak seperti dugaannya, ia saat ini belum punya rencana apapun untuk menghadapi _Datenshi_ jahat itu, oleh karena itulah ia membuat _Bunshin_ untuk mengulur waktu agar ia bisa memikirkan sebuah rencana

"Tidak ada cara lain!"

Kini Naruto mulai memfokuskan _Chakra_ miliknya ke telapak tangannya, tak berselang beberapa detik muncul sebuah bola _Chakra_ yang berputar seperti putaran angin, kemudian ia langsung melesat kearah Kokabiel

Kokabiel yang menyadari hal itupun langsung menghabisi _Bunshin_ Naruto yang terakhir, menekankan tenaganya pada tumpuan kakinya, Kokabiel langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan kedua _Light Sword_ yang berada digenggamannya

"Naruto!"

" _Rasengan!"_

 _Light Sword_ dan _Rasengan_ itu beradu, cukup lama kedua serangan itu beradu hingga serangan Kokabiel kalah oleh _Rasengan_ Naruto, membuat kedua pedang cahayanya hancur dan tubuhnya menghantam _Rasengan_ Naruto hingga membuat tubuhnya tercabik-cabik oleh _Rasengan_ itu dan menabrak sebuah pohon

"Ughh... _Omoshiroi!_ "

Bukannya kesakitan, Kokabiel malah tertawa sambil menyeringai saat menerima serangan Naruto, secara perlahan ia bangun walau luka dibagian perutnya mengeluarkan darah dan membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak

"Sekarang giliranku... Naruto!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kokabiel langsung melesat kearah Naruto, hal itupun membuat Naruto bersiap siaga menerima kedatangan Kokabiel yang siap untuk menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong

 _*Duaaagg!_ *

Adu pukulan pun tak terelakkan lagi, Pukulan tangan kanan Kokabiel yang hendak ia sarangkan kearah kepala Naruto dengan cepat Naruto tahan dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mencoba memberikan pukulan kearah Kokabiel

Melihat itupun Kokabiel tidak hanya diam saja, Kokabiel langsung menahan sekaligus menangkap kepalan tangan kanan Naruto, memutar lengan Naruto dengan kuat hingga membuat Naruto sedikit meringis lalu menendangnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Naruto mundur kebelakang

"Huft..."

Belum sempat Naruto mengambil nafas, perutnya kembali menghantam tendangan Kokabiel yang kini sudah berada didepannya, tendangan itu membuat tubuhnya terpental keudara, hal itu membuat Kokabiel menyeringai

"Rasakan ini Bocah!"

Melakukan gestur tangan, muncul puluhan _Light Spear_ disekitar Kokabiel, ia langsung mengarahkan puluhan tombak cahaya yang tajam itu kearah Naruto yang masih berada diudara

' _Sial! Aku tak bisa bergerak bebas diudara!'_

Batin Naruto saat puluhan _Light Spear_ itu melesat cepat kearahnya, tak perlu berpikir lama, Naruto lalu membuat satu _Bunshin_ dan menggunakan _Bunshinnya_ untuk menjadi tumpuan kakinya dan melompat keatas menghindari puluhan _Light Spear_ yang melesat kearahnya itu

' _Sekarang!'_

" _Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!"_

Setelah melakukan Handseal, Naruto langsung menyemburkan bola api yang besar dari tiupan mulutnya, bola api yang besar nan panas itupun melesat kearah Kokabiel yang kini menyeringai dengan tangan yang tengah menggenggam _Light Sword_

"Kau pikir api bisa membunuhku? Kau salah bocah!"

Bukannya menghindar, Kokabiel malah menunggu kedatangan bola api itu, tepat setelah bola api itu berada didepannya, Kokabiel langsung membelahnya menjadi dua dengan _Light Sword_ digenggamannya

"Kau pikir aku bisa membunuhmu dengan api milikku? Kau yang salah paham!"

Kokabiel sedikit terkejut tepat setelah ia berhasil membelah bola api tadi menjadi dua, kini didepannya muncul sosok Naruto yang sudah siap melakukan serangan frontal padanya. Dengan kuat, Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan kewajah Kokabiel hingga _Datenshi_ itu terpental kebelakang

Mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah, Naruto langsung kembali bersiap siaga. Ia tahu kalau Kokabiel tidak akan menghindari serangan bola api miliknya tadi, hal itu ia jadikan rencana untuk menyerang Kokabiel dengan menghilang dari pandangan Kokabiel dengan mengikuti bola api itu dari belakang, sehingga tepat setelah bola api itu dibelah Kokabiel, ia langsung bisa melakukan serangan kejutan pada _Datenshi_ jahat itu

" _Kisama..."_

Naruto kembali bersiaga saat Kokabiel mulai bangkit, _Datenshi_ yang katanya veteran _Great War_ itu mulai bangkit, mata merahnya yang menyala menatap tajam Naruto, pipinya yang sedikit berkeriput itu lecet dengan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, hal itu membuatnya murka

" _Kisama!"_

Murka dengan apa yang dilakukan musuh terhadap dirinya, Kokabiel langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Naruto hendak melakukan serangan lagi. Disisi Naruto, ia juga kini melesat kearah Kokabiel hendak melakukan serangan yang bisa memberikan luka yang cukup berarti pada Kokabiel

 _*Swuuuuusshh!*_

 _*Duaaagg!*_

::

::

::

::

Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih bertarung sengit dengan Kokabiel, kini beralih ke Vali yang dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ juga tengah bertarung sengit dengan Urushihara

Sebelumnya Vali yang terus menerus memberikan serangan secara beruntun dan dihindari oleh Urushihara, kini keadaanya berbalik, sekarang giliran Urushihara yang menyerang Vali dengan _Excalibur_ miliknya

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertarung dengan _Hakuryuukou_ disini!"

"Begitukah?"

Vali langsung melompat kebelakang saat Urushihara mencoba menghunuskan pedang _Excalibur_ nya kearah kepala Vali, namun hal itu membuat Urushihara tersenyum menyeringai

Urushihara langsung mengeluarkan _Light Spear_ dengan tangan kirinya, dengan cepat ia langsung melemparkannya kearah Vali yang kini masih melompat kebelakang sehabis menghindari serangan Urushihara

"kau meremehkanku _Datenshi!_ "

 _Light Spear_ itu melesat cepat kearah Vali, namun sebelum benar-benar mengenai Vali, _Light Spear_ itu tertahan oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru, melihat itu membuat Urushihara mendecih kesal karena serangannya gagal

Urushihara mulai terbang keatas dengan sayapnya, matanya masih menatap tajam sosok Vali yang kini dibalut armor berwarna putih dengan sayap biru yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ , perlahan kedua tangan Urushihara melakukan sebuah gestur

"Kena kau, _Hakuryuukou!_ "

Muncul beberapa _Light Spear_ disekitar Urushihara, sambil tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ia langsung mengarahkan semua _Light Spear_ itu kearah Vali yang kini berdiri tegak menatapnya

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku..."

" _Half Dimension!"_

Beberapa _Light Spear_ yang saat ini tengah melesat kearah Vali langsung terdiam dengan bentuk yang perlahan menciut, hingga akhirnya lenyap dan pecah menjadi butiran cahaya. Melihat itupun Urushihara langsung terkejut

"Sial dia menggunakan _itu!"_

Umpat Urushihara dengan sedikit kesal, ia langsung terbang secara acak menghindari serangan _Half Dimension_ yang saat ini Vali lakukan, ia bisa-bisa akan dikalahkan oleh Vali dengan mudah jika ia terjebak dan terjepit akibat dimensi yang dibengkokkan oleh Vali dengan _Half Dimension_ nya

Melihat sang musuh terus-terusan terbang secara acak, Vali mulai mengumpulkan _Demonic Power_ ditelapak tangannya hingga membuat sebuah bola berwarna putih, dengan kuat ia langsung melemparkannya kearah Urushihara

Vali hanya terdiam saat serangannya gagal mengenai Urushihara, merasa bosan musuhnya terus-terusan menghindar, Vali perlahan mulai ikut terbang mengejar Urushihara dengan sayap birunya

Melihat Vali yang kini terbang dan mengikuti alur pertarungannya, membuat Urushihara langsung berhenti dan menantang Vali dengan pedang _Excalibur_ yang ia acungkan pada Vali

Urushihara langsung melesat kearah Vali dengan mencoba menebaskan pedangnya secara Horizontal kearah Vali. Melihat Urushihara yang kini datang berniat memberikannya serangan, Vali langsung menghindar kesamping tepat sebelum Urushihara menebaskan pedang _Excalibur_ itu padanya

Tak menyerah begitu saja, Urushihara kembali melesat kearah Vali sambil terus menyerangnya dengan pedang _Excalibur_ miliknya, pertarungan sengit pun terjadi, Urushihara yang terus memberikan serangan dan Vali yang terus menghindari tebasan dari pedang suci milik Urushihara

"Jangan hanya menghindar saja _Hakuryuukou!_ "

Ucap Urushihara agak keras mencoba memprovokasi Vali, rasa terkejut muncul diraut wajah Urushihara saat tebasan pedangnya kini tertahan oleh lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna biru tepat beberapa centimeter didepan dada Vali

"Kau berisik sekali _Datenshi!"_

Tepat sesaat setelah ucapan Vali selesai, Urushihara langsung terpental dengan kuatnya melesat ketanah akibat pukulan Vali yang dialiri _Demonic Power_ yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada pukulannya. Dengan kuatnya, Urushihara langsung menghantam tanah dengan _Excalibur_ yang awalnya berada digenggamannya kini tertancap ditanah tepat berada disebelahnya

"Kau boleh juga-"

" _Divide!_ "

"-Ugh...!"

Urushihara kembali terkejut saat kekuatannya terkuras secara perlahan akibat ulah dari Vali, tatapan matanya masih menatap tajam sosok Vali yang kini masih terbang diudara dengan sayap birunya yang terang yang merupakan _Sacred Gear_ nya sendiri

"Tch! Sial!"

Urushihara kembali terkejut saat sebuah bola berwarna putih hasil dari _Demonic Power_ milik Vali kini melesat kearahnya, dengan cepat ia lansung bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap ditanah lalu melesat menghidari bola berwarna putih itu

 _*Blaaarr!*_

Tepat setelah bola putih hasil dari _Demonic Power_ milik Vali itu mengenai tanah, bola itu meledak dengan kuatnya, hingga akhirnya menghasilkan lubang kawah berdiameter tiga meter. Urushihara yang melihat hal itupun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan kasar

"Masih mau meremehkanku huh?"

"Yah, kupikir aku terlalu meremehkanmu"

Ucap Urushihara membalas ucapan Vali, tangannya masih menggenggam erat _Excalibur_ itu, tatapan matanya mulai menajam saat Vali mulai mendarat ketanah setelah beberapa waktu terbang diudara

' _Sial! Aku harus berhati-hati, dia mempunyai serangan dan kecepatan yang gila'_

Batin Urushihara sambil menggenggam erat _Excalibur_ miliknya saat Vali mulai berjalan mendekatinya, tubuhnya yang masih diselimuti armor khas _Balance Breaker_ itu membuat Urushihara paham bahwa musuhnya ini bukanlah musuh yang sembarangan

Sejenak Urushihara berpikir musuh yang dilawannya ini sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto yang sebelumnya pernah ia lawan, memang disatu sisi ia bisa menandingi bahkan melebihi kekuatan bocah pirang itu walau akhirnya ia bisa dikalahkan secara tak terduga oleh bocah itu

Namun musuh didepannya ini lain lagi, serangannya terkesan amat mematikan dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru, sosoknya yang sedikit pendiam namun penuh akan kepastian yang jelas berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang dikenal dengan keberisikannya, dan yang jelas, musuhnya didepan ini memiliki kekuatan yang diberkati yaitu sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yaitu sayap birunya itu sendiri yang membuatnya paham akan situasi saat ini yaitu...

Ini situasi yang merepotkan!

"Jangan hanya diam saja _Datenshi!_ "

Urushihara dikagetkan dengan Vali yang kini sudah berada didepannya, dengan cepat ia langsung menahan dengan pedang _Excalibur_ miliknya saat Vali melakukan tendangan kearahnya hingga membuatnya terseret dan mundur karena kuatnya tendangan Vali

"Sial! Jika begini aku akan terpojok!"

Umpat Urushihara kesal, perlahan ia memokuskan kekuatannya pada pedang _Excalibur_ miliknya hingga membuat pedang suci itu mengeluarkan aura hingga layaknya terbakar oleh sesuatu yang berwarna emas, dengan kuat ia langsung menancapkan pedang suci itu ke tanah

"..."

Vali hanya terdiam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Urushihara, disatu sisi ia memang tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya, namun dilain sisi, ia tahu kalau kekuatan Urushihara dan pedang sucinya itu perlahan meningkat

Sebenarnya Vali mempunyai dendam tersendiri dengan _Datenshi_ didepannya ini, ia masih ingat saat dimana Rize diculik oleh _Datenshi_ didepannya ini dan itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang tak ingin ia dengar

Ia juga tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan _Datenshi_ ini, yang Vali dengar dari Naruto, Urushihara ini bisa mengimbangi Naruto saat mereka bertarung beberapa waktu yang lalu walau akhirnya Urushihara dikalahkan oleh Naruto

Namun info yang diberikan Naruto tak membuatnya meremehkan Urushihara. Ia memang suka meremehkan orang lain namun jika dalam masalah ini lain lagi, ia tidak bisa berdansa dengan santai dan harus melawan _Datenshi_ didepannya ini dengan serius karena sosok didepannya ini merupakan salah satu dalang dibalik semua yang telah terjadi

Itu benar, ia harus mengalahkannya! Apapun itu!

Perlahan ia memfokuskan tenaganya pada tumpuan kakinya dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Urushihara, namun hal diluar dugaan membuatnya terkejut. Urushihara mencabut pedang sucinya itu dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah Vali hingga dari tebasan itu mengeluarkan sebuah aura tajam berwarna emas

"A-Apa itu?"

Secara cepat Vali langsung menghindari aura emas yang tajam itu, ia masih terkejut ternyata pedang suci yang dipegang Urushihara bisa mengeluarkan sebuah serangan seperti itu, ia menoleh kebelakang menatapi aura emas yang melewati dirinya tadi, sedikit tersenyum walau ada rasa terkejut saat melihat aura emas itu mulai mengenai sebuah pohon hingga pohon itu langsung terpotong secara halus

"Hmm... Menarik..."

Gumam Vali melihat serangan yang dihasilkan oleh Urushihara bisa dibilang lumayan mematikan, pandangannya lalu beralih kearah Urushihara, _Datenshi_ itu masih setia menatapnya dengan tajam plus pedang sucinya yang kini terlihat kuat dengan aura emas yang membakarnya seolah menjanjikan akan kesakitan bagi siapa saja yang melawannya

Vali masih terdiam tak bergeming, tatapan matanya tak pernah ia alihkan selain kepada Urushihara, otak encernya mulai menyusun rencana bagaimana cara mendekati _Datenshi_ itu dengan mudah, karena dengan serangan _Datenshi_ tadi, itu sudah membuktikannya bahwa akan sulit untuk mendekatinya

"Kenapa kau diam saja _Hakuryuukou?_ Apa kau takut?"

"..."

Vali tak membalas ucapan Urushihara yang mencoba untuk memprovokasi dan menaikkan emosinya itu, karena jika ia membalas ucapannya, bisa-bisa ia termakan jebakan yang dilontarkan oleh _Datenshi_ didepannya itu

Karena satu hal yang Vali ketahui dari Naruto, bahwa jangan pernah termakan ucapan musuh yang bisa membuatmu termakan emosi, jika karena kau sudah memakan jebakan itu, emosi yang mempengaruhimu akan membuatmu lemah dan menjadi kelemahan bagimu

Dan Vali rasa, ia mempercayai apa yang diberitahu teman baiknya itu

Naruto itu baik ya? Yah mungkin begitulah pikir Vali walau terkadang Naruto itu bisa menjadi sosok yang berisik dengan tingkah yang menyebalkan!

Kembali ke pertarungan...

Urushihara mulai menyeringai saat Vali mencoba mengumpulkan _Demonic Power_ ditelapak tangannya hingga menghasilkan bola berwarna putih kebiruan, memfokuskan kekuatannya dan tenaganya pada tangannya, Vali langsung melempar bola putih kebiruan itu kearah Urushihara

"Hyaah!"

Tak ingin terkena serangan Vali, Urushihara mulai menebaskan pedang sucinya secara horizontal hingga mengeluarkan aura tajam berwarna emas, aura itu mulai melesat cepat kearah bola putih kebiruan milik Vali hingga akhirnya bertubrukkan satu sama lain

 _*Blaaarrr!*_

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar dari serangan antara Vali dan Urushihara, ledakan yang menghasilkan sebuah lubang yang besar ditanah, tanahpun sedikit bergetar dengan debu yang menutupi pandangan mereka

Vali tak menyianyiakan moment ini, dalam debu yang mulai menutupi pandangan mereka berdua, Vali langsung memfokuskan tenaganya pada tumpuan kakinya dan melesat cepat kearah Urushihara yang berada didepannya walau sosoknya masih tak terlihat terselimut debu yang menggumpal

"...!"

"Kau pikir serangan kejutanmu berhasil? Tentu saja tidak!"

' _Rencanaku sudah ketahuan kah? Menarik!_ '

Batin Vali saat serangannya berupa tendangan yang ia hantamkan kearah Urushihara gagal akibat Urushihara yang menghindari serangannya dengan bergerak kesamping, hal itu membuat Urushihara tak terkena serangan yang berarti

Urushihara langsung melakukan gestur tangan hingga memunculkan beberapa _Light Spear_ di sisi kirinya, setelah itu ia arahkan semua _Light Spear_ itu kearah Vali

"Rasakan itu!"

Beralih ke Vali, ia menatap datar semua _Light Spear_ yang kini tengah melesat kearahnya, dengan kecepatan kaki yang menakjubkan, ia langsung menghindari semua _Light Spear_ yang melesat kearahnya

Selagi terus menghindari _Light Spear_ yang terus melesat kearahnya, diam-diam Vali mengeluarkan pedang kesayangannya dari lingkaran sihir yang berada disampingnya, setelah mengambil pedang _Little One_ miliknya, Vali langsung melesat kearah Urushihara sambil menebaskan pedang andalannya

 _*Ctraaangg!*_

Vali hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat serangan frontalnya ditahan oleh Urushihara dengan pedang sucinya, tatapan mereka beradu tajam, masih dalam keadaan beradu pedang, Urushihara mencoba mendorong pedangnya kearah Vali hingga Vali sedikit terdorong kebelakang

"Sekarang!"

Melihat Vali yang lengah, Urushihara langsung melesat kearah Vali dengan pedang yang ia coba untuk menghunuskannya kearah Vali, menyadari hal itu membuat Vali yang tadinya terdorong kebelakang mulai bersiaga

"Kena kau!"

"Begitukah?"

.

.

 _*Ctraaangg!*_

Kaget? Terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Urushihara saat ini saat pedang suci _Excalibur_ miliknya terpental keatas melayang diudara saat Vali menahan serangannya, mungkin kurang tepat untuk dibilang sekedar menahan

Saat Urushihara mencoba menyerangnya dengan menghunuskan pedang suci _Excalibur_ miliknya, Vali bukan mencoba bertahan namun mencoba menyerang balik, bukan sosok Urushihara yang ia serang melainkan mencoba menyerang pedang suci _Excalibur_ itu dengan pedangnya, dan alhasil, pedang suci milik Urushihara terlepas dari genggamannya

"Kau lengah!"

"Ugghh~!"

Urushihara merintih kesakitan saat pedang _Little One_ andalan Vali menembus perutnya, matanya membulat saat menatap Vali yang terus mendalamkan tusukan pedangnya pada perut Urushihara hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah

"K-Kau?!"

"Beginilah seharusnya jika kau berani menyentuh seseorang yang berharga bagiku!"

Ucap Vali dengan nada yang sedikit tajam, ia langsung mencabut pedangnya secara kasar dari perut Urushihara hingga membuat _Datenshi_ itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dengan kuat Vali langsung melakukan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya yang bersarang di perut Urushihara, _Datenshi_ itupun akhirnya terpental akibat pukulan Vali

"Uuuughh~!"

Urushihara terbaring tak berdaya ditanah, darah mulai membanjiri sekitarnya, tangan kanannya yang mencoba menutupi luka dibagian perutnya dengan raut wajah yang merintih menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar

 _*tap...tap...*_

Beralih kepada Vali, saat ini ia tengah berjalan dengan pedang suci _Excalibur_ milik Urushihara yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya, sedangkan pedang _Little One_ miliknya sudah terlebih dahulu ia simpan dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir

Setelah sampai disamping Urushihara, Vali berdiri terdiam, matanya mulai menatap tajam sosok Urushihara yang kini tengah menahan sakit dengan tangan yang mencoba menutupi luka yang menganga

Vali mulai mengangkat lengannya yang tengah menggenggam pedang suci _Excalibur_ itu kearah perut Urushihara, hal itu membuat Urushihara melotot dengan ekspresi yang terkejut

"K-Kau!"

"Begini, kau tahu?, aku ini bukan orang yang sadis seperti seorang _Psycho_ , tapi untuk kali ini, mungkin aku perlu bersikap sadis untuk menghabisimu!"

 _*Jraasss!*_

"Aaaarrggg~!"

Urushihara berteriak keras merintih saat pedang suci _Excalibur_ miliknya sendiri menembus perutnya, darah terus berkeluaran dari luka yang menganga tersebut, tangannya yang lemas mencoba melepaskan pedangnya sendiri dari tubuhnya, tatapannya menajam kearah Vali yang kini menatapnya dengan tangan yang mengarah padanya

"K-Kau Sialan!"

"Sudah saatnya kau mati, Urushihara!"

" _Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"_

Kekuatan Urushihara terus menurun drastis saat Vali melakukan salah satu kekuatan _Sacred Gear_ nya yaitu _Divine Dividing,_ sebuah kekuatan dimana ia bisa dengan mudah membagi kekuatan orang lain dan menambahkan pada dirinya sendiri setiap sepuluh detik tepat setelah ia berhasil melakukan kontak fisik dengan si target, bukankah itu kekuatan yang spesial?

Tangan Urushihara yang awalnya mencoba melepaskan pedang yang menancap diperutnya perlahan melemas dan jatuh ketanah, darahnya masih terus keluar dari luka yang menganga, raut wajahnya yang mengekspresikan akan rasa sakit yang luar biasa

Vali kembali mencabut pedang suci itu dari perut Urushihara membuat _Datenshi_ itu kembali merintih, sedikit menatap iba sang _Datenshi_ yang tersiksa akan sikap sadisnya, Vali langsung mengarahkan pedang suci itu ke leher Urushihara. Toh sosok yang diberi iba adalah sosok yang menjadi musuh sekaligus cabang akar dari semua permasalahan ini, untuk apa dia dikasihani? pikirnya

"Aku akan mengingat pertarungan kita, Urushihara, jadi-"

"- _Sayonara_..."

 _*Jraaaaassss!*_

::

::

::

::

Mengabaikan Vali yang sudah membunuh salah satu _Dalang_ dibalik masalah ini, beralih ke kelompok Occult Research Club dengan salah satu utusan Gereja. Saat ini mereka tengah memulihkan diri setelah berhasil mengalahkan makhluk buas yang _Katanya_ menjadi penjaga neraka, yaitu _Cerberus_

Rias, gadis cantik bak seorang tuan putri, seorang _Ruin Princess_ dengan rambut merah crimsonnya yang indah itu, kini tengah menatapi para _Peerage_ nya yang tengah memulihkan diri, Issei yang tengah terduduk lelah, Koneko yang kini tengah mendapatkan penyembuhan luka dari _Sacred Gear_ milik Asia yaitu _Twilight Healing_ , sebuah Sacred Gear yang dapat menyembuhkan luka

Peerage Rias yang lain yaitu Akeno kini tengah menunggu giliran untuk disembuhkan oleh Asia, sedangkan Kiba dan Xenovia kini hanya bisa menatap pertarungan Naruto dengan Kokabiel dari jauh, sedikit terkejut dan ngeri melihat pertarungan mereka berdua saat menatap ekspresi keduanya

"Issei..."

Ucap Rias memanggil _Pawn_ kesayangannya itu, kedua kakinya yang indah mulai melangkah mendekati Issei yang kini terduduk menatapi dirinya, iris mata _Green-Blue_ miliknya yang indah itu mencoba menatap lembut sang _Pawn_ kesayangan

" _Sumimasen Buchou_ , aku masih terlalu lemah..."

Rias tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Issei, inilah yang ia sukai dari _Pawn_ kesayangannya ini, ia tidak malu untuk mengakui kelemahannya, selain itu, _Pawn_ kesayangannya ini termasuk orang yang bekerja keras hanya untuk menjadi bertambah kuat demi dirinya

Itu benar, demi dirinya, demi kebahagiaannya!

Rias mulai duduk didepan Issei, matanya masih menatap lembut sosok Issei yang kini tengah menunduk menutupi raut wajahnya, tangan putih dengan jemarinya yang lentik mencoba membawa sang _Sekiryuutei_ itu kedalam pelukannya

 _*Hug*_

" _Bu-Buchou?"_

Ucap Isssei sedikit terbata memanggil sang ketua sekaligus tuannya, Rias tak merespon ucapan Issei dan terus memeluk Issei dalam dengan mata yang mulai terpejam, hal itu membuat Issei tahu bahwa _Buchou_ nya saat ini tengah khawatir padanya

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkan _Cerberus!_ "

Perlahan senyum mengembang diwajah Issei. Itu benar, apa yang dikatakan Rias memang benar, mereka berhasil mengalahkan _Cerberus_ , mereka mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan mereka, anggota Occult Research Club dengan bantuan Xenovia yang merupakan utusan Gereja, mereka berhasil mengalahkan penjaga neraka itu

"Rias- _Buchou!_ "

Saat Rias sedang asik-asiknya memeluk erat sang _Pawn_ kesayangan, perhatiannya teralihkan saat salah satu _Peerage_ nya yang juga _Queen_ dari _Peerage_ nya, yaitu Akeno memanggil namanya sambil menunjuk kearah depan. Lantas hal itu membuat Rias dan Issei melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap kebelakang mereka

"K-Kau?"

"Kazuki Akira, Kau itu _Hakuryuukou?!"_

Ya itu benar, sosok yang dilihat mereka adalah sosok seorang _Hakuryuukou_ yaitu Vali, tubuhnya masih dibalut dengan armor _Divine Dividing Scale Mail,_ kecuali bagian kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh armornya, kedua tangannya kini tengah mengendong sosok Rize yang terlihat sedikit lemah

Vali hanya mendenguskan nafasnya saat mendengar nama aneh itu, yah sebenarnya ini salahnya juga sih, toh saat para ORC bertarung dengannya dulu, ia memanggil namanya sendiri dengan nama _Kazuki Akira_ , nama yang cukup aneh untuk orang seperti dirinya

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku seperti itu, nama asliku itu Vali.."

"sebelumnya tolong obati dia dulu"

Ucap Vali berjalan kearah Asia yang kini tengah menyembuhkan Akeno, ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Rize ketanah dan meminta pertolongan pada Asia untuk menyembuhkan gadis yang berharga baginya itu. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari lingkaran sihir yang berada disampingnya

"Dan berikan pedang tumpul ini pada gadis berambut biru itu"

Ucap Vali pada Issei dan Rias lalu melemparkan sebuah pedang suci _Excalibur_ milik mendiang Urushihara ke tanah. Para angota ORC tak terkecuali Xenovia yang seorang utusan gereja menatap Vali terkejut

"K-kau berhasil membunuh _Datenshi_ itu?"

"..."

Vali hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapan Rias yang terdengar seperti seorang bertanya, para anggota ORC yang lain pun menunggu jawaban Vali. Sedangkan Vali? Dia hanya menguap dengan tangan kanan yang mencoba menutupi mulutnya, hal itu membuat mereka _Sweatdrop_ ria

"Abaikan _Datenshi_ yang kini tengah pergi ke surga itu, kusarankan kalian untuk berdiam diri disini saja, biar aku yang membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel!"

Ucap Vali dengan nada seperti memerintah, hal itu membuat Issei sedikit menggeram tidak suka, namun amarahnya sedikit menurun saat sang ketua, Rias Gremory memegang bahunya sambil menatapnya seolah berkata _'Jangan_ '

"Untuk apa kami berdiam diri disini? Kami juga punya hak untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel"

Ucap Rias, matanya masih menatap Vali yang kini hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya

Begini, Vali hanya menghela nafas saat menyadari betapa keras kepalanya sang _Ruin Princess_ didepannya ini, dulu Naruto pernah bilang padanya kalau anggota ORC itu semuanya keras kepala, awalnya ia tidak mempercayai itu, namun sekarang, sepertinya ia percaya pada ucapan Naruto

Lagipula jika memang ORC akan membantu mereka mengalahkan Kokabiel, itu hanya akan menambah jumlah korban, dan pelakunya adalah Kokabiel

Mungkin mereka semua yang ada dihadapan Vali ini tidak seberapa tahu, tapi Vali tahu benar, bahwa Kokabiel bukanlah orang yang sembarangan, bukan sosok yang sekali dilempar _Power of Destruction_ langsung kalah dan mati menggenaskan

Kokabiel itu veteran perang dijaman _Great War_ dulu, yang katanya bahwa Kokabiel adalah mantan musuh dari Raja Iblis dan Tuhan _(Dalam Anime)_ itu sendiri, ia juga memiliki sepuluh sayap yang hitam membentang dipunggungnya, jadi ia sudah tahu seberapa kuat _Datenshi_ itu hanya dengan mendengar cerita seperti itu

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, jika ORC akan ikut membantu...

Itu akan menjadi tambah merepotkan!

"Kalian tidak perlu membantu kami berdua, kalian cukup beristirahat saja disini"

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh? Apa salahnya kami membantu Naruto huh?"

Vali tersenyum simpul saat mendengar balasan dari Rias, membantu Naruto katanya? Yang benar saja, mengalahkan sesosok _Cerberus_ saja sudah kesusahan, apalagi menghabisi Kokabiel?

"Membantu katamu...?"

"Kau terlalu naif"

Ucap Vali dengan nada datar, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan kearah Naruto yang kini tengah bertarung sengit dengan Kokabiel, mengabaikan tatapan para anggota ORC yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran

"Kau tak perlu membantu kami, kami bisa melakukannya sendiri, Lagipula-"

"-Bukankah kalian semua _membenci_ Naruto?"

Rias membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Vali yang terakhir, Issei yang juga mendengar hal itupun hanya bisa mendecih kesal, sedangkan anggota lain hanya memberikan ekspresi yang berbagai macam

Ya, Vali tahu akan hal itu. Vali sering kali mendapati Naruto yang ditatapi dengan tajam oleh para anggota ORC saat mereka bersekolah seperti biasanya, tatapan seolah mereka tak suka akan kehadiran Naruto, namun hal seperti itu diabaikan oleh Vali

Vali memang tidak tahu apa hubungan Naruto dengan anggota ORC sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, dan ia juga tidak ingin tahu hal itu

Namun saat Vali bertarung bersama Naruto melawan kelompok Rias dahulu, mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius, ia masih ingat saat Rias murka setelah para _Peerage_ nya dilukai olehnya dan oleh Naruto. Semua itu sudah membuat Vali mengerti bahwa satu hal yang ia pahami dari semuanya yaitu...

Rias dan kelompoknya membenci Naruto!

"A-apa Ma-"

"Sudahlah, jika kalian semua memang ingin membantu Naruto, kalian harus beristirahat disini, karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membantunya"

"Cara membantu macam apa itu hah?! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?!"

Kini Issei mulai menyangkal apa yang diucapkan Vali, menurutnya apa yang diucapkan Vali itu sangat aneh, memang ada cara membantu orang lain dengan cara seperti itu? Itu bukan membantu, lebih tepatnya bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain, mungkin begitu?

"Apa itu salah kalau kami membantunya, Vali?!"

"Tentu saja, karena jika kalian membantunya dengan cara kalian, itu hanya akan membuatnya repot!"

Issei menggeram kesal, tangannya masih terkepal erat. Jika dipahami lebih teliti, ucapan Vali tadi terkesan meremehkan dan merendahkan kekuatan mereka seolah kekuatan mereka sangat tidak berguna dan hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain

"K-Kau!"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

 _*Swuuuussshh!*_

Mengabaikan ucapan Issei yang menekan nada bicaranya, armor Vali mulai menutupi kepalanya, sayap birunya mulai membentang dan terbang kearah Naruto yang kini tengah bertarung melawan Kokabiel, mengabaikan kelompoknya Rias yang keras kepala

::

::

::

::

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Saat ini, Naruto sedikit terbawa kebelakang akibat menahan pukulan Kokabiel yang kuat, matanya masih menatap tajam sosok Kokabiel, _Datenshi_ itu mulai menyeringai seolah menikmati pertarungan ini

Keadaan mereka berdua bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik. Naruto dengan luka lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, sedangkan Kokabiel juga sama seperti apa yang dialami Naruto plus tiga sayapnya yang putus hingga menyisakan ketujuh sayapnya, semua yang terjadi pada mereka berdua telah membuktikan bahwa pertarungan keduanya cukup sengit dan mungkin agak mengerikan

Naruto menghela nafasnya, sedikit terengah akibat pertarungan yang bisa dibilang cukup lama dan cukup menguras tenaganya, dalam hal _Chakra_ , ia memang bisa dibilang cukup banyak plus dibantu dengan _Chakra_ Kurama yang selalu diberikan padanya, namun dalam hal stamina, mungkin kini staminanya berkurang sepertiga. Mengingat Naruto memiliki stamina besar berkat latihannya selama ia masih tinggal didunianya dulu

Naruto kembali bersiap siaga saat Kokabiel kembali melesat kearahnya dengan kedua _Light Sword_ digenggamannya, dengan cepat Naruto langsung memfokuskan _Chakra_ miliknya ketelapak tangan kanannya hingga membuat sebuah bola _Chakra_ berwarna biru yang berputar

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka berdua langsung melesat kearah yang sama satu sama lain, Naruto yang mencoba menghantamkan _Rasengan_ nya kearah Kokabiel, sedangkan Kokabiel yang berniat melukai Naruto dengan pedang cahayanya

"Bodohnya kau menahan seranganku dengan benda bercahaya itu, Kokabiel!"

Naruto langsung menghantamkan _Rasengannya_ kearah Kokabiel, Kokabiel pun tak hanya diam saja, ia langsung menahan serangan Naruto dengan kedua pedang cahayanya, namun hal itu gagal hingga membuat pertahanan Kokabiel lepas dan menghantam _Rasengan_ Naruto hingga terbawa dan menghantam tanah dan _Rasengan_ itu meledak dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya

"Butuh bantuan?"

Naruto menoleh kesamping saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menawarkan bantuan padanya, senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat temannya, Vali yang kini dibalut armor _Divine Dividing Scale Mail_

"Kau terlambat, Vali!"

"Huh... kau tahu? _Datenshi_ bernama _Urushihara_ itu cukup merepotkan, sehingga aku harus memaksanya untuk pergi ke surga"

Ucap Vali memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas. Mendengar penuturan Vali tadi membuat Naruto _Sweatdrop_ , ia tak menyangka Vali bisa menggunakan kalimat aneh seperti itu, namun dengan begitu, ia paham kalau Urushihara telah dikalahkan oleh Vali

"Sudahlah, sekarang giliranku!"

Mengabaikan ucapan Naruto, Vali membuka matanya, sedikit mengisi kembali kekuatannya sambil menatap Kokabiel yang kini mulai bangkit walau tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lecet. Vali langsung melesat kearah Kokabiel yang kini sudah siap siaga

"Kau tahu Kokabiel? Azazel menyuruhku untuk membawamu padanya, yah walaupun bayarannya tidak sesuai, tapi kurasa aku cukup menikmati pertarungan besar ini"

 _*Duaaagg!_ *

Melesat cepat dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, membuat Kokabiel langsung memuntahkan air liurnya saat Vali kini berada didepannya dengan tangan yang menghantam perutnya, hal itu membuat Kokabiel langsung terpental kebelakang

" _Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"_

Kokabiel terbaring ditanah, perlahan kekuatannya dikuras secara drastis oleh Vali hingga membuatnya lemas, luka-luka lecet yang ia dapatkan dari pertarungannya dengan Naruto perlahan kembali mengeluarkan darah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia benar-benar murka atas hal ini, namun apa daya, ia agak lemas akibat kekuatannya yang diambil oleh Vali

"Naruto, Sekarang!"

" _Sankyuu,_ Vali!"

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto yang tepat berada dibelakang Vali kini langsung melompat ke udara, tangan kanannya yang kini terlihat sebuah _Shuriken_ putih yang terbuat dari _Chakra_ siap ia lemparkan kearah Kokabiel

"Dan sekarang, Matilah kau Kokabiel!"

" _Rasenshuriken!"_

 _*Ziiiingg!*_

Naruto langsung melempar _Rasenshuriken_ itu kearah Kokabiel yang terbaring ditanah, suara yang tajam dengan sedikit melengking yang dihasilkan oleh _Rasenshuriken_ itu seolah memberikan jawaban bahwa siapa saja yang mengenainya akan mati

Kokabiel yang melihat itupun terkejut, ingin rasanya ia segera menghindar dari serangan mematikan itu, ia masih ingat serangan itu, serangan yang pernah dilakukan Naruto padanya saat mereka bertemu pertama kali, itu sungguh amat menyakitkan dan hampir membuatnya mati

Namun apa daya, ia mati lemas akibat kekuatannya yang diserap banyak oleh Vali, hal yang bisa ia lakuka hanya menyeringai dan menanti serangan mematikan itu menghantam dirinya, persis sama seperti dulu saat ia bertarung dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya

Deja vu? Mungkin itu yang dirasakannya saat ini...

 _*Blaaaarrr!*_

Naruto mendarat disamping Vali, mereka berdua hanya menatap datar ledakan besar hasil serangan dari Naruto, sedikit membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka berdua menjadi Kokabiel dan merasakan serangan yang besar itu membuat mereka sedikit merinding

"Berakhir kah?"

Ledakan pun berakhir, menghasilkan sebuah kawah yang amat lebar dengan Kokabiel yang berada ditengahnya, keadaanya cukup menggenaskan, dengan beberapa sayap yang patah dan putus, luka-luka bekas cabikan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, serta darah yang terus keluar dari luka-luka tersebut

Namun hal diluar dugaan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah, Kokabiel masih sadarkan diri! Matanya masih terbuka walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah hampir tak bisa ia gerakkan lagi

Naruto dan Vali tak habis pikir betapa kuatnya musuh didepannya ini, mereka yang berpikir terkena ledakan dan tercabik-cabik oleh serangan Naruto saja bisa mengira bahwa mereka bisa saja mati terkena serangan Naruto, namun tidak dengan _Datenshi_ didepan mereka ini, semuanya diluar dugaan mereka

"S-Sialan k-kau, Na-Naruto..."

Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada lemah dan terkesan memiliki dendam yang amat besar, matanya menatap tajam sosok Naruto dan Vali yang kini tengah berdiri dipinggiran kawah

Vali awalnya ingin kembali menyerang Kokabiel saat Kokabiel hendak melakukan sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bisa bergerak walaupun sedikit sulit, namun hal itu ia urungkan saat cincin yang berada dijari tangan kanan Kokabiel bersinar dan sebuah celah dimensi muncul disampingnya

"Dia?!"

Vali yang hendak melesat kearah Kokabiel yang telah tersedot kedalam celah dimensi itu dihentikan oleh Naruto, matanya masih menatap Naruto meminta sebuah penjelasan, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya, kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini"

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum simpul, ia memegang bahu sahabat baiknya itu saat Vali menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin meminta penjelasan, perlahan Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu...

"Biar aku yang memastikan kematiannya, kau tak perlu terlempar kesebuah tempat hanya karena mengejarnya, biar aku yang melakukan semua ini, ini sudah tugasku"

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Sudah, kau cukup tinggal disini dan menjaga Rize-chan dengan baik, tolong jaga dia dengan baik ya!"

Entah kenapa apa yang diucapkan Vali membuat hatinya sedikit sedih, ucapan sahabat karibnya itu seolah ia akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi, dan itu terasa dari nada ucapannya

"Dan terakhir Vali..."

"Tolong jaga _Kurumi-chan_ untukku..."

Tepat setelah selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto langsung melesat cepat kearah celah dimensi yang perlahan mulai menutup itu hingga akhirnya ia masuk kedalamnya dan mengejar sosok Kokabiel yang juga masuk kedalam celah itu

Sedangkan Vali, ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sedih, tubuhnya kini tak lagi dibalut dengan armor _Divine Dividing Scale Mail_ , entah kenapa setitik air mata muncul diekor matanya

"Kau egois Naruto, meskipun begitu, kau tetap sahabat sejatiku..."

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau ingin pergi selamanya, apa kau tak tahu kepergianmu akan membuat Rize dan Kurumi sedih?"

"Dan-"

"Apa yang akan kuucapkan pada Rize dan Kurumi tentang dirimu nanti?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Dan tepat setelah mengakhiri ucapan monolognya, Vali menatap celah dimensi yang mulai menutup dan menghilang secara perlahan, tangannya masih terkepal erat dengan setitik liquid cair yang berada diekor matanya

Ia bingung...

Saat ini ia bingung, apa yang akan ia katakan nanti pada Rize dan Kurumi saat sosok Naruto tak bersama dirinya? Dimana Naruto? Kemana perginya Naruto?

Ia benar-benar bingung dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu!

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada mereka berdua nanti tentang dirimu-"

"-Naruto!"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **::** _ **To Be Continued**_ **::**

 **:: A/N ::** Yoo! Lama tak berjumpa ya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Kangen gak sama Author yang satu ini?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan dan lamanya meng-update Fic yang hampir lumutan ini, banyak alasan yang bisa saya sebutkan yang membuat saya lama mengupdatenya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas hal ini

Yah... bukan karena saya malas melanjutkan cerita ini sih, hanya saja, saya memiliki banyak _Project_ di laptop kecil saya, _Project_ yang tidak memakan waktu yang sedikit, entah itu Makalah, beberapa Document serta beberapa Fic _Oneshot_ Dengan Fandom yang berbeda, dan _Project_ lain tentunya

Dan bukan karena itu saja, keterlambatan saya ini disebabkan dengan Anime musim kemarin dan sekarang yang bisa dibilang cukup keren dengan Romance yang lumayan epic, ambil aja contohnya _Masamune-kun no Revenge,_ dan _EroManga-sensei_ , saya sudah cukup lama mengikuti alur cerita di Manga-nya hingga akhirnya saya bisa senang setengah mati saat melihat sosok _Izumi Sagiri_ yang manisnya minta ampun dalam versi Anime! _Kawaii ne~!_

Oke lupakan curhatan saya yang diatas!

Membahas tentang Chapter ini, Ini merupakan Chapter penghujung dari Arc II, jadi Chapter selanjutnya akan masuk kedalam Arc yang baru yaitu Arc III

Dan...

kuharap _Reader-san_ semua bisa cukup terhibur dengan Chapter yang hampir _Full Battle_ dengan Word yang sebanyak 6,7k (A/N tidak termasuk kedalam Word yang saya tulis, _Full Word_ sebanyak 7,8k) yah walaupun mungkin banyak typo, kuharap _Reader-san_ semua bisa memaklumi, gak mudah loh bikin satu Chapter hampir _Full-Battle_ dengan Word sebanyak 6k lebih ^_^

Dan itupun masih ada beberapa Scene _Battle_ yang saya Skip, seperti pertarungan kelompok Rias dengan _Cerberus_ , jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada _Reader-san_ semuanya...

Saya membuat Chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu _7! – Orange (Dalam huruf Katakana dibaca "Orenji"),_ memang Feel lagunya gak dapet ke Chapter ini, tapi lagunya enak banget kok! Coba deh Download lagunya, Feel lagunya dapet pas sambil baca Fic yang bergenre Romance-Hurt/Comfort, dijamin deh!

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang menyadari gaya penulisan saya di Chapter ini agak berbeda dengan Chapter belakangan?

Jadi begini, saya membuat salah satu Fic baru dengan gaya bahasa yang berbeda jauh dengan Fic ini (Check di Profil), plus beberapa Project Fic _Oneshot_ bergenre Romance yang membuat gaya penulisan saya sedikit berubah, dan entah kenapa itu membuat saya terbiasa dengan gaya penulisan yang seperti ini,dan perbedaan itu terlihat jelas saat saya mencobamenulis alur cerita dalam _Scene_ biasa atau dialog biasa

Jadi tolong harap maklum...

Soal alur cerita, ini udah jauh melenceng dari apa yang ada di _Canon_ , kalian pasti menyadarinya bukan? walaupun saya memang sering baca Fic yang plot ceritanya hampir sama, disini saya Cuma mencoba membuat Fic dengan alur yang berbeda dari yang lain, Cuma itu yang saya lakukan untuk membuat para _Reader-san_ yang setia tertarik dengan Fic saya ini

Soal sifat Vali, kali ini saya buat ia mirip dengan versi Animenya, dingin, sedikit pendiam dan keren, apa kalian suka dengan sifatnya? Atau malah lebih suka sifat Vali yang sedikit lebih aktif seperti beberapa Chapter kemarin?

Membahas tentang Review, yah sedikit sedih sih saat melihat Review yang setiap update selalu menurun, saya gak punya patokan sampai berapa review per chapter sih, Cuma sedih aja ngeliat Review yang menurun

saya sebagai Author, bukan berarti saya gak butuh Kritik dan saran juga _Flame_ , saya malah bisa dibilang membutuhkan ketiga hal itu, nge- _Flame_ juga gak apalah, yang terpenting sertakan juga dimana kalian menemukan kesalahan dan hal yang menurut kalian janggal jangan hanya bisa melontarkan kata kasar aja

Untuk para _Reader-san_ dan _Reviewers-san_ yang masih setia sampai saat ini, _Sankyuu_ atas dukungannya, saya bersyukur kalian masih setia nungguin update chapter terbaru fic ini!

 _Author Note_ yang saya berikan kepanjangan ya? Ya sudahlah langsung aja ke balasan Review!

 **:: Mangav ::** jawabannya tidak, karena nasib Urushihara berakhir sampai di Chapter ini :v

 **:: .980 ::** _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya, Happy Reading dan semoga terhibur!

 **:: Yellow Flash115 ::** Pertanyaanmu terjawab di Chapter ini!

 **:: Mr. Uzumaki 22 ::** Pertanyaanmu sama kayak reviewers diatas, dan jawabannya ada dichapter ini!

 **:: Guest ::** Yah begitulah gaya penulisanku! Dibikin ngegantung biar kamu penasaran dengan kelanjutannya :v

 **:: .165 ::** _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya, syukurlah kalo kamu suka konflik yang saya buat, btw _Makasih_ banget loh udah di doain! Kamu baik banget ya! #Hehe

 **:: Saputraluc000 ::** Apa kamu berpikir seperti itu? Coba baca chapter ini kamu pasti tahu kalau Naruto itu kuat kok!

 **:: N.S LOVER'S ::** Tunggu dulu? Memang saya pernah ngomong kalau alur cerita ini diambil dari sehabis melawan Pain?

Soal itu, kamu memang benar. Saya gak mau ngebandingin _Chara_ satu sama lain sih, Cuma satu Pain (Yang dibunuh Naruto di Canon) itu kekuatannya gak sebanding dengan Urushihara, Naruto juga pengen cepat-cepat masalahnya kelar, makanya ia ngeluarin _Bijuu Mode_ dengan harapan bisa menghabisi Urushihara yang sudah ia tahu kalau Urushihara merupakan salah satu dalang dibalik masalahnya

 **:: Linux822 ::** Oke! _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya! Happy Reading dan jangan lupa RnR ya!

 **:: ahmadsayuti1003 ::** Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu akan terjawab diChapter depan! Maaf gak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, _Gomennasai!_

 **:: dilousfarm ::** Daripada ngejelekkin Fic saya yang lumutan ini, mendingan kasih tau deh dimana bagian yang salah dalam penulisan saya, biar kedepannya saya bisa memperbaiki gaya penulisan saya

 **:: Sang Pembunuh374 ::** Saya kurang ngerti apa yang kamu tanya, saran coba baca dari chapter awal deh biar kamu tahu alur ceritanya gimana

 **:: DandiDandi ::** Yup! tebakan kamu benar! Urushihara dah tamat digiring Vali ke surga sana :v dan yang jadi lawan Kokabiel terjawab di chapter ini!

 **:: idkhom hikarinoyami13 ::** Oke _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya! dan semoga _Scene Battle_ di Chapter kali ini bisa membuatmu terhibur!

 **:: Ashuraindra64 ::** Begini, alasan yang rasionalnya adalah untuk apa menggunakan kekuatan berlebih hanya untuk menghabisi musuh yang lemah bukan? Vali Cuma menggunakan prinsip seperti itu

Dan soal Vali yang seorang _Hakuryuukou_ , dia memang benar _Hakuryuukou_ , dan kekuatannya ia tunjukkan di Chapter ini, semoga chapter ini bisa membuatmu terhibur!

 **:: Arifkarate ::** Minta Word lagi? Serius? Ini aja udah hampir 8k lho!

Mungkin segitu yang review kemarin, cukup senang sih saat masih ada yang mau Review Fic milikku ini, Makasih atas dukungannya selama ini!

Oke! Mungkin perjumpaan kita cukup sampai disini, sekian terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

 **::** _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ **::**


	25. Arc III : Unpredictable Destiny!

"..."

Malam semakin larut, indahnya cahaya dari sang rembulan mulai tertutupi oleh awan yang menghitam, suasana mulai mencekam dengan angin yang mulai menerpa sedikit keras

 _*Ctik...Ctik...*_

Rintik hujan pun mulai membasahi kota Kuoh khususnya Kuoh Academy, sebuah sekolah yang baru saja terjadi tragedi yang amat panjang, beberapa kawah hasil ledakan dan serangan yang terjadi selama pertarungan itu kini dibasahi oleh langit yang seolah sedang menangis terharu

Kini, terlihat seorang remaja berambut perak tengah berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi wajah yang tertutupi dengan rambutnya, berdiri tegak dipinggir sebuah kawah yang lebar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya masih terkepal erat mencoba menahan emosi diri yang merasuki hatinya

"Naruto..."

Suaranya sedikit agak serak saat mencoba memanggil sebuah nama seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudaranya sendiri, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, kini terpampang ekspresi sedih dengan air mata yang berbaur air hujan yang membasahi wajah tampannya

"Tch!"

Mendecih kesal, ia sangat membenci hal seperti ini, tangannya masihlah terkepal erat, rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah membiarkan sahabatnya pergi entah kemana, dan kemungkinan tak akan pernah kembali lagi

Dan hal itu karena Kokabiel, si _Veteran Great War_ yang sekarang mulai ia benci itu!

Senyum Naruto disaat terakhir masih membekas diingatannya, senyum tulus yang terselip sebuah salam perpisahan yang dia berikan padanya, ia masih ingat betul saat Naruto menyuruhnya menjaga Rize dan Kurumi dengan baik

Hari-harinya yang dipenuhi canda tawa bersama Rize, Kurumi dan juga Naruto mungkin nantinya akan terasa hambar, seseorang yang biasanya merusak suasana sudah tak lagi ada, seseorang yang selalu membuat mereka tertawa tak lagi bersama mereka bertiga, sesosok teman yang sudah membuat mereka mengerti akan suatu arti sebuah keluarga

"Tch! Aku benci hal seperti ini!"

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [**_ _ **New Line!]**_ _ **::**_

::

::

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Me and You Know, Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi_

:

 _ **:: [**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language, but_ _M for Safety (_ _Bukan tanpa alasan_ _)_

:

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, A Bit Comedy_

:

 _ **:: [**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _OOC_ _, Alternate Universe,_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _CrackPair,_ _Semi-Canon,_ _Mainstream, Garing, Bahasa tidak Baku, EYD yang berantakan, and More..._

:

 _ **:: [A/N] ::**_ _Saran untuk membaca Fic ini, tolong untuk memperhatikan tanda baca dengan teliti karena ucapan bahasa jepang, Jurus/Jutsu dan ucapan batin saya buat Italic_

::

::

 **::** _ **[Arc III] :: Unpredictable Destiny!**_ **::**

 **::** _ **[Chapter #25]**_ **::** _ **Departure**_ **::**

::

::

::

::

Hujan semakin lebat, rintik-rintik air terus membasahi area sekolahan itu, angin kencang membawa dedaunan terbang mengangkasa, suasana hening yang mencekam khas sebuah cerita dimana tragedi biasanya telah usai

Vali, sesosok yang dijuluki _Hakuryuukou_ itu, kini duduk dipinggiran kawah besar, kedua tangannya menempel ketanah, rambutnya yang basah mulai menutupi ekspresi wajahnya, senyum kecut masih terpampang di bibirnya

Entah kenapa ini baru pertama kalinya ia bersedih, ia bisa dibilang orang yang sulit untuk sedih bahkan dalam keadaan seperti apapun, ia juga bukanlah orang yang suka peduli terhadap orang lain

"..."

Dulu, saat ia belum tinggal bersama Naruto, hidupnya terasa tak memiliki tujuan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencari musuh yang kuat untuk diajak bertarung, lalu mengalahkannya dengan rasa senang dihati. Kehidupan dimasa lalunya sungguh aneh

Kadang ia berpikir, apa enaknya hidup seperti itu?

Sampai akhirnya Azazel yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal diapartemen lamanya, disaat itulah ia bertemu dengan Naruto, sosok sahabat yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri

Pertemuan mereka pertama kali bukanlah pertemuan yang baik dan sedikit memalukan jika diceritakan. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saja, mereka sudah memperdebatkan hal yang bahkan dianggap sepele. Dan hanya karena sebuah sabun, mereka hampir saja bertengkar disaat pertemuan pertama mereka

Dan setelah itu, ia mulai bersekolah di Kuoh Academy atas permintaan Azazel, dan tentu saja berangkat sekolah bersama Naruto, kehidupan sekolah mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup indah dengan Vali yang bergabung klub basket, dan Naruto yang sesekali menontonnya saat ia latihan

Hari-hari terus berlalu hingga mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan Rize dan Kurumi, sosok gadis yang mengisi kehidupan mereka, kehidupan mereka berempat terus berlanjut disebuah apartemen kecil yang membuat mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang penuh keceriaan

Keluarga...?

Vali tersenyum masam memikirkan hal itu, berpikir tentang keluarga, kini salah satu keluarganya telah pergi, pergi kesebuah tempat yang entah ia tak tahu

" _Kuso_...!"

Kembali mendecih, Vali mulai berdiri dipinggiran kawah itu, matanya menatap bagian tengah kawah yang kini dibasahi air yang bercampur sedikit darah, ia kembali teringat saat Naruto dan Kokabiel masuk dan tersedot kedalam sebuah celah dimensi tepat berada ditengah kawah itu

"Vali-kun?"

Sedikit terkejut saat ia mengenali suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya, Vali langsung membalikkan badannya. Kini tepat didepan matanya, sesosok Rize yang tengah menatapnya khawatir, serta kelompok Rias yang berada dibelakang gadis berambut ungu itu

"Rize"

Walau awalnya sedikit bingung saat Vali tersenyum masam, rasa khawatirnya pada remaja berambut perak itu habis sudah dihati Rize saat melihat keadaannya yang baik-baik saja, segera ia langsung menarik Vali kedalam pelukannya

Menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Rize membuat Vali hanya terdiam, ia belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seperti seorang gadis, karena yang ada dikepalanya biasanya hanyalah _Bertarung, bertarung,_ dan _Bertarung_

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

"Ya..."

Balas Vali singkat saat Rize mencoba melepas rasa khawatirnya, perlahan Vali melepaskan pelukan Rize, menatap mata gadis berambut ungu itu dengan bibir yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"Ayo pulang, Rize"

Rize terdiam tak membalas ucapan Vali. Ada yang aneh disini, gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Vali, sifatnya yang biasanya kalem dan sedikit pendiam kini sedikit terlihat sedih dan senyumnya yang seolah menyimpan suatu hal yang besar

"Ayo pulang-"

"Naruto-kun dimana, Vali-kun?"

Nafas Vali tercekat untuk beberapa detik, ingatan tentang bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan tentang Naruto pada Rize dan juga Kurumi kembali mengiang dikepalanya saat Rize menanyakan hal tadi

Terdiam beberapa detik membiarkan suara rintik hujan yang mengheningkan suasana, Vali mencoba menampakkan senyumnya namun akhirnya ia menarik tangan Rize untuk mengajaknya pulang melewati kelompok Rias yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran

"Tunggu dulu _Hakuryuukou!"_

Vali berhenti saat ucapan Rias menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, Rize juga sedikit tidak mengerti dengan Vali yang sekarang. Sosok Vali yang biasa ia kenal adalah sosok yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya, namun kini, sepertinya Vali menyimpan dengan ketat apa yang remaja berambut perak itu tahu

"Katakan pada kami dimana Naruto?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Vali menghela nafas, sifat keras kepala Rias yang mencoba dirinya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia tahu membuat Vali sedikit merasa kesal

Lagipula menurutnya untuk apa gadis merah itu tahu? Toh bukannya ia membenci Naruto?

"Dia telah pergi, hanya itu yang kutahu..."

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Vali langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelompok Rias sambil menarik tangan Rize yang kini tengah kebingungan menatapnya

Rias, gadis berjulukan _Ruin Princess_ itu hanya diam menatap kepergian Vali dan Rize, otaknya kini masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Vali barusan. Ada yang aneh dari ucapannya tadi

Matanya sedikit membulat saat menyadari satu hal, ia langsung berlari kearah kawah lebar tempat Vali tadi membiarkan para anggotanya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran

"..."

Rias terdiam, iris mata _Bue-Green_ miliknya menatap tepat ditengah kawah itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan salah atau benar, tapi matanya tak menangkap bekas apapun ditengah kawah itu, tak ada satupun bulu gagak ataupun jejak yang berarti, disana hanya ada darah yang mulai bercampur dengan air hujan yang entah ia tak tahu itu darah milik siapa

' _Naruto, Mati...?'_

::

::

::

::

 _*Ckleek..*_

" _Tadaima..."_

Saat ini Vali dan Rize sudah pulang ke apartemen mereka, memutar knop pintu lalu mendorongnya kedepan sambil mengucapkan salam, alis mata mereka berdua terangkat sebelah saat keadaan apartemen saat ini bisa diibilang gelap, hanya lampu dapur yang menyala dan menjadi sumber penerang ruangan

Vali berjalan kamarnya dan mengambil salinan baju lalu pergi berjalan kearah toilet, sedangkan Rize kini berjalan kearah kamarnya sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan

"..."

Gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum, matanya menatap lembut sosok Kurumi yang kini tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya, perlahan Rize berjalan pelan mendekati gadis bersurai hitam yang kini dibawa alam mimpi itu, kembali ia mengulas senyum saat wajah Kurumi yang polos tengah tertidur lelap

Setelah puas memandangi Kurumi yang tengah tertidur, Rize lalu mengambil baju salinan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi

::

::

::

::

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku dimana Naruto-kun, Vali-kun!"

Ucap Rize dengan nada sedikit memerintah, kacamata yang biasanya bertengger dibatang hidungnya kini ia lepas, rambut ungunya yang masih agak basah kini ia ikat ekor kuda, matanya kini menatap wajah Vali mencoba meminta sebuah penjelasan pada Vali

Vali yang duduk disofa ruang tengah hanya bisa diam, ia benar-benar bingung mau memberi penjelasan macam apa. Ia tidak bisa membohongi gadis didepannya ini karena gadis didepannya ini merupakan salah satu gadis yang pernah Naruto selamatkan

"..."

 _*Pluk!*_

Vali menoleh, entah kenapa ia malah merasa bersalah saat kini Rize duduk disampingnya, menatapnya untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan akan keberadaan Naruto

"Naruto, telah pergi..."

"...?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Vali-kun?"

Membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang ia dengar dari ucapan Vali, membuat pikiran Rize kini bercampur aduk, sebuah khayalan masuk dipikirannya dimana ia membayangkan Naruto yang telah mati, mati meninggalkan mereka

"Na-Naruto-kun Mati?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Rize"

Sanggah Vali, sudah dia duga kalau Rize pasti salah sangka atas apa yang ia katakan, bukan pergi berarti meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi pergi kesebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui

"Naruto telah pergi, pergi kesebuah tempat yang tidak kuketahui lewat celah dimensi bersama Kokabiel"

"..."

"Jadi, Naruto kembali ke tempat tinggalnya?"

Rize sebelumnya pernah diberitahu oleh Vali kalau Naruto itu merupakan sesosok yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda, walaupun sosoknya sama seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya, Naruto mempunyai kelebihannya sendiri sebagai seorang manusia

Pada saat itu memang Rize tidak mempercayainya, apa memang ada sebuah kasus dimana datang sosok seorang manusia yang berasal dari dimensi lain? Itu memang terdengar seperti cerita fiksi, tapi itulah kenyataannya, melihat Naruto saja sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kasus seperti itu memang benar ada dan nyata

Selain itu, Sosok Naruto lah yang menjadi penyelamat hidupnya, ia masih ingat saat Naruto dulu menyelamatkannya dari satu kejadian yang tak terduga, kebaikannya membawa Rize kedalam sebuah keluarga kecil ini, ia bahkan bisa tinggal diapartemen ini karena Naruto yang mengizinkannya

Dan juga, Naruto lah yang memperkenalkannya pada Vali, sesosok laki-laki yang disukainya, yah walaupun gadis ungu itu menyukai Vali, namun sosok Naruto selalu mempunyai tempat tersendiri dihatinya

Karena jika bukan Naruto, ia tidak akan pernah mengenal Vali dan tak akan pernah bisa hidup seperti ini...

"Aku tak tahu, tapi kemungkinan seperti itu..."

Mendengar pernyataan Vali membuat Rize sedikit membulatkan matanya, entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela jika Naruto pergi kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini

"..."

Ekspresi gadis berambut ungu itu mulai terlihat sedih, setitik air mata yang berkilau mulai muncul di iris matanya hingga akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Hiks..."

Rize menangis, kedua tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata yang kini mulai membasahi kedua pipinya, ekspresi sedih kini terpampang diwajah cantiknya seakan ia tak merelakan sosok Naruto yang telah pergi entah kemana

Rize mungkin mengerti perasaan Naruto. Si pirang itu memang bukanlah manusia asli dari dunia ini, ia datang hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya hingga membuat takdir hidupnya bisa serumit yang ia alami, dan tentunya Naruto pasti merindukan sebuah dunia yang sudah lama ia anggap rumah itu

Tapi bagi Rize, ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi jauh darinya, ia ingin terus Naruto memperhatikannya, memperhatikan Vali, Kurumi dan dirinya dengan kedok sebuah keluarga. Ia hanya ingin Naruto, Vali, dan Kurumi untuk hidup bersama, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya

Egois sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia tidak memaksakan apa yang telah terjadi, karena yang telah terjadi akan semakin berlalu. Waktu terus berputar dan tentunya ia tidak bisa memutar waktu itu sesuka hatinya

"Vali-kun... hiks~.."

Vali yang menyadari Rize mulai semakin sedih membuat lengannya tanpa sadar membawa tubuh Rize ke pelukannya, kedua tangannya yang melingkar di punggung gadis itu mencoba mendekap lebih dalam dan membagi kesedihan gadis itu untuk dirasakan bersama

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, Rize"

Iris _Blue-Ice_ miliknya tertutup, jari-jemarinya tangan kanannya mulai mengusap lembut surai ungu milik _Rize_ , sementar lengan kirinya kini memeluk tubuh Rize dari samping

"Kau tak perlu bersedih, aku disini bersamamu"

Ucapan itu seakan membuat Rize terhipnotis, gadis itu mengusap air matanya, tubuhnya ia robohkan ke pangkuan Vali saat pemuda berambut perak itu menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di pangkuannya, tangannya kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Rize dengan senyum lembut yang ia sampaikan pada gadis bersurai ungu itu

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu"

Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Rize saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Vali, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum, memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati usapan lembut tangan Vali, Rize lalu kembali membuka matanya dengan senyum yang bertengger indah diwajahnya yang cantik

"Vali-kun, menunduklah"

" _Are?"_

Tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rize, Vali hanya menuruti apa yang dimaksud Rize, ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dengan wajah Rize, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain, kedua pipinya memerah

"Rize, ini cukup-"

 _*Cup!*_

Dan ya! Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya...

::

::

::

::

 _*Jraassshh...*_

 _*Jraaaasss!*_

Tangan itu, terkapar lemas seolah tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali, sedikit dipenuhi luka dengan darah yang mengalir dibawah telapak tangannya, dan telapak tangan yang terkulai lemas dengan garis tangan yang tak terlihat lagi akibat darah yang membasahinya seakan memberitahu akan rasa sakit yang menimpa

"Sialan!"

 _*Jraaaass~!*_

Suara tusukan itu terus mengalun layaknya lagu pembawa tidur, darah yang terus keluar seakan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri, sebuah _Kunai_ yang terkait jari-jemari mulai kembali menembus perut yang ditusuk

 _*Ctaak!*_

 _Kunai_ itu menembus perut hingga ke dasar, jari-jemari yang masih menggenggam erat sebuah pisau khas _Ninja_ itu masihlah digenggam erat, penuh akan darah, dan penuh akan dendam

"Na-Na...ru...to..."

Salah satu tangan yang kini dibalut dengan bercak darah merah mulai mencoba menggapai sebuah wajah, dan tentu saja tangan itu ditepis dengan kuat oleh sang pemilik wajah hingga membuat tangan itu menghantam dasar dengan kuat

"Kokabiel!"

Naruto, remaja berambut pirang itu kini tengah menduduki tubuh sesosok _Datenshi_ yang katanya merupakan salah satu Veteran _Great War,_ sebuah perang yang antara ketiga fraksi yang membawa kerugian besar pada ketiga fraksi itu sendiri

Naruto mencabut _Kunai_ itu dari perut Kokabiel, tangan yang tengah menggenggam sebuah _Kunai_ itu kini telah berlumur dengan darah. Iris mata Naruto menajam seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kokabiel yang kini terlihat sangat menggenaskan

"H-ha..."

 _Datenshi_ itu terlihat sangat kesusahan mengambil nafas panjang, kedua matanya yang merah hampir menutup sempurna, senyum mengejek kini terpampang diwajah Kokabiel seolah menghina Naruto yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya dengan penuh dendam

"A-aku yang mati... ta-tapi... tetap saja... k-kau y-yang ka-kalah..."

Ucapan Kokabiel agak tersendat dan terdengar lirih seolah tak dapat didengar lagi, senyum mengejek kembali terpampang diwajahnya memamerkan sederetan gigi yang telah dibasahi dengan darah merah yang kental

"Cepat katakan dimana _Cincin_ itu _Nyet!_ "

"K-kau K-Kalah..."

Kesal denga ucapan Kokabiel yang kembali mengejek dan tidak ada gunanya, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah wajah Kokabiel hingga membuat _Datenshi_ itu sedikit kesakitan-terlihat di pipinya yang kini mulai memerah akibat pukulan Naruto

"Ka-kau ti-tidak akan b-bisa me-menemukannya..."

"K-karena... a-aku membuangnya di ce-celah dimensi..."

"H-Ha..."

Tepat setelah Kokabiel mengambil nafasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, matanya mulai menutup secara sempurna, jari-jemarinya yang sedari tadi telah berlumur dengan darah kini terkapar tak berdaya, seringai terpampang diwajahnya sebagai kenangan untuk Naruto di akhir hidupnya

"Tch!"

Naruto mendecih kesal, ia mulai berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Kokabiel yang kini tak bernyawa lagi

 _*Swuuuushh*_

Angin mulai menerpa tubuh Naruto yang kini hampir seluruhnya dibaluri dengan darah, iris mata _blue-saphire_ miliknya menatap datar sebuah hutan kecil yang kini berada didepannya

Itu benar, Naruto kini berada disebuah pulau kecil yang entah berantah, pulau itu hanya satu dan dikelilingi dengan pantai indah yang berbatasan dengan laut yang luas membentang dengan air jernih berwarna biru yang membuat siapa saja ingin mandi disana

"Sial!"

Naruto mengepalkan erat genggamannya, raut wajahnya kini terlihat sangat kesal seolah sangat membenci takdir yang menimpa dirinya saat ini

"Bagaimana bisa aku pulang kalau jadinya begini!"

Ucap Naruto monolog, kakinya mulai menginjak-injak pasir yang dipijaknya mencoba melepaskan rasa kesal yang menjalar dihatinya

Itu benar, Naruto kembali berpindah ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali berpindah tempat karena sebuah kecelakaan dan itu diakibatkan oleh Kokabiel

Namun untuk kali ini, ia merasa sangat sial, bayangkan saja? Saat ini dia berada disebuah pulau yang tak tahu ada dimana, pulau terpencil yang dikelilingi pantai yang langsung berbatasan dengan laut lepas

Jika dilihat secara lain, itu memang terlihat menyenangkan. Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan berenang dilaut lepas, mengambil ikan yang ada disana dan menenangkan pikiranmu hanya dengan memandang pemandangan asli yang berada didepan mata

Namun saat ini bukan itulah yang dipedulikan oleh Naruto, yang ia pedulikan saat ini bagaimana caranya ia bisa pergi dari dunia ini, dunia yang tak pernah ia kenali ini

Kadang Naruto berpikir, apa takdirnya memang seburuk ini?

Naruto menghela nafas, emosinya mulai sedikit mereda, mencoba menghirup udara segar yang kini disediakan secara gratis oleh alam. Tepat setelah itu Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang, tatapannya menjadi datar saat ia melihat genangan darah yang kini membasahi sekumpulan bulu gagak yang lumayan banyak

Naruto mendongak keatas, menatap langit biru yang indah dengan awan abstrak sebagai penghiasnya, tangannya mencoba menutupi matanya saat cahaya matahari yang tajam mulai memasuki matanya

"Seburuk inikah takdir hidupku?"

"..."

" _Kuso!"_

::

::

::

::

"Kampret! Ikannya lepas lagi!"

Decih sesosok pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _Yukata_ hitam, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam joran pancing terlihat kesal dan sedikit gregetan saat targetnya lepas lagi. Yah, saat ini dia tengah memancing sebuah ikan berukuran tak lebih dari telapak tangannya sendiri

Pria itu menarik joran pancingannya, mengambil cacing tanah yang berada disampingnya lalu menancapkannya ke kail, lalu kembali melemparkannya ke sungai yang berada didepannya sambil menunggu sang target memakan umpannya

 _*Drrrt!*_

Tepat beberapa menit setelah ia melemparkan kailnya ke sungai, umpannya dimakan sang target hingga membuat joran yang ia genggam bergetar hebat, dengan cekatan pria paruh baya itu langsung menarik jorannya hingga membuat ikan yang memakan umpan itu tertarik keatas dan langsung diambil olehnya

"Yo! Lumayan buat mengisi perut"

Ucapnya senang saat mendapat ikan yang hanya sebesar tak lebih dari telapak tangannya, pria itu langsung melepaskan kail yang menyangkut di mulut ikan itu lalu menaruh ikan hasil tangkapannya ke ember yang berada disebelahnya

"Azazel..."

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh kebelakang saat namanya dipanggil, ia menjadi tersenyum saat matanya kini menangkap sesosok figur remaja laki-laki berambut perak yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearahnya

"Vali kah? _Konbanwa!"_

Vali tak menanggapi sikap Azazel yang memberi salam padanya dengan tingkah yang agak konyol, ia terus saja berjalan dan langsung duduk disamping Azazel

Azazel tersenyum simpul, ia sudah tahu kalau ada yang lain dari muridnya yang satu ini, lagipula jarang sekali Vali mau menemuinya di tempat ini, kecuali ada sebuah masalah yang tak bisa Vali hadapi, maka ia akan mendatangi Azazel untuk meminta sebuah bantuan

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kali ini?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto berada sekarang?"

Azazel memejamkan matanya, meresapi perkataan yang dilontarkan Vali kepadanya sambil menikmati alunan angin yang menerpa dirinya, sedikit mengambil nafas segar lalu membuangnya kembali

Azazel sebelumnya sudah mengira bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, sebuah tragedi yang terjadi di _Kuoh Academy_ dan memaksanya untuk memainkan alur dimana ia membuat Naruto yang menjadi pemeran utamanya dan menjalankan peran yang sudah seharusnya ia mainkan dengan baik

Lagipula satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengerti tentang Naruto di dunia ini adalah Azazel, _Gubernur Datenshi_ itu mengerti tentang Naruto yang dengan berat hati menerima takdir yang telah mempermainkannya, ia juga mengerti tentang perasaan Naruto yang amat merindukan dunianya walaupun remaja pirang itu bisa dengan baik menyimpan perasaannya

Azazel mengerti tentang Naruto karena Naruto percaya, bahwa Azazel merupakan sesosok _Datenshi_ yang pantas untuk dipercaya

"Mungkin ia sudah pulang ke dunianya, kurasa"

"..."

"Jadi, itulah mengapa kau menyuruh Naruto untuk membantai Kokabiel?"

Azazel mengangguk pelan merespon ucapan Vali, senyum simpul kembali terpampang diwajah _Gubernur Datenshi_ itu

Ia tahu, kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini mungkin saja tidak bisa diterima oleh Vali, Rize, dan Kurumi. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasa kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan hanya ingin membantu Naruto, ia ingin membuat Naruto kembali ke dunianya dan meluapkan semua rasa rindunya itu akan dunianya yang dulu. Karena itulah ia memilih Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tragedi yang didalangi oleh Kokabiel

Karena di mata Azazel, satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Naruto kembali ke dunianya adalah mempertemukan remaja pirang itu dengan Kokabiel

Tapi ada sebuah kemungkinan yang terjadi menurut Azazel. Jika saja Kokabiel membuat celah dimensi secara acak melalui _Cincin_ itu, bisa saja Naruto pindah ke dunia yang lain, bukan dunia yang telah lama ia rindukan

Kemungkinan itu memang benar adanya, tapi Azazel hanya bisa berharap agar Naruto bisa kembali ke dunianya

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin membantu anak itu"

"..."

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan seperti itu, kau bisa mengerti keadaannya?"

Ucapan Vali tadi membuat Azazel menoleh kearahnya, ditangkapnya kini sosok Vali yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mendalam hingga membuat Azazel hanyut dalam tatapan Vali yang kini mulai berubah menjadi kesan yang dingin

Alis Azazel sedikit mengkerut, tidak biasanya Vali seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu diluar dugaannya? Atau mungkin kepalanya terbentur batu?

"Apa maksudmu Vali?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, karena masalah ini berkaitan dengan gadis _itu"_

"Gadis _itu?"_

"Ya... _gadis yang bisa memanipulasi waktu sesukanya itu_ "

"..."

Tepat setelah mengucapkan hal terakhir, Vali langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Azazel yang masih memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan

Mengerti apa yang diucapkan Vali, Azazel langsung menoleh kearah Vali sambil membuka mulutnya

"Vali tunggu! Jadi Maksudmu?"

"Kau benar, aku mungkin belum tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat aku memberitahu tentang Naruto nanti, namun akan sangat merepotkan jika kekuatannya meledak hanya karena Naruto yang entah pergi kemana"

"Jadi, gadis _itu_ mencintai-"

"Bukan mencintai sih, tapi kurasa ia menyukai Naruto"

 _*Swuuuush...*_

Dan tepat setelah selesai Vali mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, Pemuda berjulukan _Hakuryuukou_ itu langsung pergi dengan menghilang terbawa angin, sedangkan Azazel hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah

"Huh... Merepotkan"

::

::

::

::

 _ **-**_ _ **Unknown Place**_

"Hah... Bosannya..."

Ucapnya tepat setelah menghela nafas panjang, kedua tangan yang menyilang kini menjadi bantalan kepalanya, bersandar disebuah pohon kelapa mengingat tempat itu berada dipinggir pantai, mata biru yang indah miliknya kini menatap langit dengan dalam

"Bagaimana kabar mereka disana ya?"

Meskipun matanya kini tengah menatap langit, namun pikirannya kini jauh menerawang dan membayangkan bagaimana kabar mereka, _mereka_ yang dimaksud Naruto adalah teman seapartemennya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Vali dan Rize serta Kurumi

"Huft..."

Naruto masih tak menyangka, beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia masih berada di kota Kuoh tepatnya di Kuoh Academy, namun kini? Ia tengah berada disebuah pulau terpencil yang entah berada dimana

Lucu memang tapi memang beginilah takdir hidup Naruto. Ini merupakan kedua kalinya bagi Naruto mengalami hal seperti ini, yang pertama adalah kota Kuoh yaitu dunia keduanya sepeninggal dirinya dari _Elemental Nation_ , awalnya ia mencoba membuat kota Kuoh menjadi dunia yang layak untuk dirinya, namun apa daya takdir mempermainkannya hingga membuatnya datang ke tempat yang ia tak tahu seperti pulau ini

"Hah, merepot-"

 _*Duaag!*_

" _Ittee_..."

Naruto langsung meringis kesakitan dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya saat buah kelapa tempat ia bersandar jatuh dari pohonnya hingga mengenai kepalanya, raut wajahnya menjadi kesal dengan hati yang mengutuk dalam-dalam pohon yang kini menjadi sandarannya

Beberapa menit berlalu, membuat perutnya bergetar dan sedikit perih meminta jatah untuk diisi, Naruto lalu mengambil buah kelapa yang tadi menghantam kepalanya, pemuda pirang itu lalu mengambil kunai dari sakunya lalu membelah kelapa itu untuk dimakan

 _*Sriiing!*_

Belum sempat untuk memakan buah kelapa yang baru saja ia buka itu, perhatiannya teralihkan saat dilangit kini muncul sebuah celah dimensi yang amat besar, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum dan segera bangkit berdiri, namun senyumnya luntur saat celah dimensi itu mengeluarkan sosok naga merah raksasa yang terbang dengan lambat

"I-itu..."

"Naga kan?"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **::** [ **To Be Continued] ::**

 **:: [A/N] ::** _Domo!_ Ada yang kangen dengan Author yang satu ini?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada _Reader_ sekalian semua yang telah menunggu lama fic ini hingga lumutan, sekaligus berterima kasih kepada _Reader_ yang masih setia menungu kelanjutan Fic ini walau butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menunggu

Banyak alasan yang bisa saya gunakan kenapa saya bisa sangat lama mengupdate Fic yang satu ini, meskipun begitu, kalian tidak ada yang percaya dengan alasan saya bukan?

Sesuai perkiraan saya, kemarin banyak yang bertanya kemana _Naruto_ pergi? Chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian lontarkan, gak ada yang spesial sih dari dunia _Naruto_ yang baru kali ini, hanya saja akan ada cerita menarik kedepannya mengenai naga apa yang dilihat _Naruto_ dan apa yang akan dilakukan _Naruto_ nantinya

Dan ya! _Kokabiel_ tewas ditangan _Naruto_ , ada yang puas? Memang dari kemarin rencana yang saya inginkan begini, berbeda dengan _Canon_ dan tetntunya berbeda dengan _Fic_ yang lain

Soal apakah _Naruto_ akan balik lagi ke Kuoh atau enggak, kita lihat aja kedepannya, saya gak bisa kasih _Spoiler_ atau semacamnya untuk _Reader_ sekalian, karena hal itu akan membuat _Viewcount_ pada Ficsaya jadi menurun :v

Oh ya! Tadi ada beberapa bagian scene _Romance_ ValiRize loh! Ada yang suka? Awalnya sih pengen nambahin adegan _Lemon_ yang agak-agak, tapi kurasa itu akan ngehancurin feelnya, jadinya dibatalin deh!

Dan selanjutnya masuk ke tahap balasan Review!

 _ **[Infinity Karma]**_ _::_ Ini udah update kok! Maaf kalo kelamaan dan membuatmu menunggu lama!

 _ **[ . 165]**_ _::_ Pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini, dia nyasar ketempat entah berantah :v , btw Makasih banget loh udah mendoakan saya! _Sankyuu_ dan untukmu yang terbaik deh!

 _ **[Afadfatih03]**_ _::_ Iya, Naruto dah pergi ketempat lain, soal balik apa kagak? Tunggu saja kedepannya ya!

 _ **[Gigs]**_ _::_ Tentu saja! Saya memang membuat karakter _Vali_ agak beda dengan yang lain, soalnya saya cukup suka dengan _Chara_ yang satu ini

 _ **[Ayub.L Lawliet]**_ _::_ Makasih loh! Tapi sayangnya update kali ini sangat lama (Gomen -_-) _Naruto_ memang beneran pindah dimensi, tapi bukan dimensi OP ^_^

 _ **[yellow flash115]**_ _::_ Jawaban kamu terjawab di Chapter ini, soal dia balik ke Kuoh apa enggak? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya!

 _ **[DAMARWULAN]**_ _::_ Sama seperti pertanyaan diatas, pertanyaanmu terjawab di Chapter ini!

 _ **[Oelwe]**_ _::_ Yeah! Ane memang suka Chara _Izumi Sagiri_ :v , pengen sih dijadiin Waifu tapi sayang masih dibawah umur :V

 _ **[Arasi]**_ _::_ Tentang perasaan Kurumi, akan terjawab dichapter depan!

 _ **[Guest]**_ _::_ Tapi sayangnya, _Naruto_ bukannya pulang kampung tapi terdampar ditempat entah berantah :v

 _ **[The Kings]**_ _::_ Saya tau kok kalau kekuatan _Naruto_ yang sebenarnya di Canon itu jauh diatas Kokabiel (ini menurutku)

Tapi gini, saya Cuma negebuat adegan battle yang _balance_ , lagian kalau saya buat _Naruto_ yang overpowered, yang lain pada protes kan? Dan Word yang akan didapat tidak sesuai dengan yang saya butuhkan

Disini _Naruto_ itu gak saya buat overpower, tapi saya buat biasa saja, lagipula setting alur ceritanya bukan diambil setelah _PDS 4_ dimana kekuatan _Naruto_ yang udah melambung tinggi

Saya Cuma ngebuat Scene Battle sesuai selera _Reader_ sekalian kok, kalo kamu mau pengen _Naruto_ yang udah full-power dan bisa ngalahin yang lain Cuma dengan dihajar sekali doang, kamu gak bisa menemukannya disini

 _ **[M. Ridho Firmansyah]**_ _::_ Ini udah lanjut kok! Maaf kalo update-nya kelamaan, btw kamu bisa aja! Ini bukan satu-satunya fic yang paling bagus menurutmu, masih banyak Fic lain yang lebih bagus daripada punya saya yang satu ini

 _ **[Davit]**_ _::_ Jawabannya ada di Chapter ini...

 _ **[Mr. Uzumaki 22]**_ _::_ Kokabiel gak punya air mata _Phenex_ , bahkan di _Canonnya_ dia gak memilikinya satupun, yang jelas dia udah mokad :v

Anggota ORC memang Cuma jadi penonton aja kok, mereka Cuma ngebantu _Naruto_ sama _Vali_ dengan melawan _Cerberus_ , tapi yang jelas kedepannya peran _Naruto_ akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh _ORC_ sendiri karena dia termasuk saksi atas kelakuan Kokabiel plus Cuma dia yang tahu apa maksud Kokabiel yang sebenarnya

 _ **[Guest]**_ _::_ Dia udah mati beneran kok! Cuma saya gak ngasih tau secara langsung kemaren. Soal _Issei,_ ah~ males saya ngebahasnya :v saya juga masih heran sih kenapa banyak _Author_ termasuk saya nge Bashing dia? Padahal sih sifatnya di _Canonnya_ gak seburuk itu

 _ **[DandiDandi]**_ _::_ Ha'i Ha'i! Saya disini kok~! Pertanyaanmu yang pertama akan terjawab dichapter depan, tapi saya rasa kamu sudah menduganya saat membaca chapter ini bukan?

 _ **[Ahmadsayuti1003]**_ _::_ Oke Thx support nya! Saya juga ketawa kok ngeliatnya :v biarin aja lah!

 _ **[TsukiNoCandra]**_ _::_ Gua bingung sama _Author_ yang satu ini? Seneng banget nge flame fic ini dari kemaren

Tentang Fanfic ini jelek atau sebaliknya saya tidak bisa menilainya tapi jika saya bisa menghibur para _Reader_ dengan tulisan saya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi saya

Dan saya bukan _Wibu_ , saya Cuma suka _Anime_ dan beberapa Chara _cewek_ yang _moe_ terlebih pada _Chara cewek_ yang _Loli_. Suka Fap-fap? Elu aja kali!

Dan untuk hinaanmu yang lain saya males ngebahasnya, bukan karena _Down_ tapi saya malah ketawa sendiri ngeliatnya

Dan Flame seperti ini kamu bilang kritik? Mending cari dulu deh pengertian _Kritik_ di google sana! Flame yang hanya berisi hinaan bukan _Kritik_ namanya

Daripada repot-repot nge-flame Fanfic ini, mending kamu lanjutin tuh FF punya kamu yang udah lama gak diupdate, sibuk nge-flame orang lain sedangkan _Fic_ sendiri gak diurus :v

 _ **[Saputraluc000]**_ _::_ Naruto gak balik ke Dunia Shinobi apalagi ke Dimensi OP, tapi yang jelas Kokabiel dah mokad kok! Btw _Sankyuu_ atas doanya, saya doakan kamu juga sehat-sehat selalu

 _ **[KuroRyuu7]**_ _:: Thx_ atas pujiannya, saya bersyukur banyak yang suka _Scene Battle_ yang kemarin, soal Fic saya yang lain saya usahakan agar cepat selesai dan bisa diupdate!

Tentang perbedaaan waktu, yang jelas pasti berbeda karena dua dimensi itu tidaklah satu dunia, karena dunia sendiri memiliki perbedaan waktu dibeberapa tempat, ngerti maksud saya kan?

 _ **[Namikaze Sobirin]**_ _::_ Jawabannya ada di Chapter ini, dan soal saranmu kayaknya gak bisa deh karena kamu tahu kan kalo _Naruto_ gak balik ke dunia Shinobi?

Sekian balasan Review untuk chapter kemarin, mohon maaf kepada beberapa Review yang tidak sempat saya balas, _Gomennasai!_

Sekian perjumpaan kita kali ini, mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah dalam penyampaian _A/N_ ini, dan sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

::

::

::

 **::** _ **[Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ _ **]**_ **::**

 **::** _ **[Mind to Review?]**_ **::**


	26. Outbound

"I-itu..."

"Naga kan?"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, mata birunya yang indah perlahan menjadi penasaran saat menangkap sebuah objek berwarna merah yang terbang dengan bebas dilangit, otaknya yang memang kadang bego mencoba menganalisa apa yang ia lihat ini adalah sungguhan atau bukan

Yah.. ia hanya berpikir ini khayalannya atau bukan mengingat terakhir kali kepalanya terbentur kelapa, hal itu membuatnya sedikit pusing dan membuat pandangannya agak kabur

Benar! Yang dilihat pemuda pirang dengan wajah lucu itu adalah seekor naga, atau lebih tepatnya seekor naga raksasa berwarna merah yang terbang bebas diudara, sekilas memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi sampai saat ini selama ia beberapa menit berdiri, pemuda pirang itu merasa naga merah itu tak menyadari keberadaannya

Atau memang hawa keberadaannya sangat kecil? Oke! Ia bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu karena ini bukan seperti di _Anime_ sebelah yang suka bermain Basket itu

Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda berambut pirang dengan paras tampan itu, memandang agak ngeri saat melihat makhluk yang besarnya melebihi perkiraannya itu terbang di langit dengan bebasnya, namun rasa lapar dan hausnya mengalahkan semua itu, lantas ia langsung mengambil buah kelapa yang tadinya menghantam kepalanya dengan kuat

Toh selama naga merah itu tak mengganggu, mengapa keberadaannya harus disalahkan?

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil kunai dari sakunya, melubangi bagian atas kelapa muda itu, lalu ia meminum airnya layaknya orang yang tidak minum selama seminggu, lalu ia membelahnya menjadi dua bagian dan memakan daging kelapanya layaknya orang yang tidak pernah dikasih makan

Yah, terlihat sangat menyedihkan untuk remaja tulen sepantarannya...

Selesai urusannya dengan kelapa muda itu, Naruto lalu membuangnya ke pantai dengan seenak jidatnya, pemuda pirang itu kembali bersantai di pohon kelapa yang kini menjadi sandarannya, lipatan tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya seakan tak ada hal lain yang empuk selain tangannya

" _Nee..._ jadi inikah pemandangan yang indah? yang bisa kulihat hanyalah tubuh _Akairyuu_ itu"

Ucapnya monolog dengan nada datar, matanya menatap datar naga merah itu, meskipun begitu ia cukup merasa kesal dengan naga yang kini tengah terbang bebas dengan seenaknya

Yah, bagaimana tidak? Niat Naruto sih ingin bersantai dengan memandang langit yang indah, tapi keinginan kecilnya itu harus hancur akibat naga raksasa yang tengah terbang itu kini menutupi pandangannya ke langit hanya karena naga itu kelebihan lebar badan, dan juga...

Memangnya ada naga sebesar itu?

Pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran Naruto, ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan naga asli sebelumnya sih, namun dari beberapa buku fiksi yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya, naga merupakan hewan legenda yang memiliki sayap dan tentunya bisa terbang, dan jelas ia sudah tahu akan hal itu karena buktinya sudah berada didepan matanya

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengusir naga merah raksasa itu dari pandangannya, namun sayang ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan naga merah itu. Bukan takut karena melihat fisiknya sih, hanya saja ia takut jika ia nantinya menjadi santapan sang naga merah itu jika berani mengganggunya, dan mungkin yang lebih parahnya, bisa-bisa ia menjadi abu berkat semburan api dari naga itu mengingat saat ia membaca buku fiksi itu, disana dijelaskan bahwa beberapa naga bisa menyemburkan api dengan dahsyat

"Kalau begini sih, bagaimana aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang?"

Mencoba mengabaikan kenyataan yang membuatnya susah untuk tidur, pemuda pirang itu kini menutup matanya, berusaha membawa dirinya dibawa alam mimpi yang sudah menunggunya disana dan siap membawanya kemanapun ia mau

"Dasar, kenapa si _Merah Bodoh_ itu ada disini?"

Belum sempat untuk datang dan menikmati dunia mimpi yang indah. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada yang manis khas seorang gadismeluncur dan terdengar ditelinga Naruto, hal itu sontak membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara

"..."

Naruto mematung. Bukan karena apa, tapi lihatlah! Disampingnya kini berdiri seorang gadis mungilberambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata yang senada dengan rambut panjang tergerainya, sebuah _Dress Gothic Lolita_ berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, tubuhnya yang mungil menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi beberapa orang tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri

'T-tunggu dulu, aku bukan _Lolicon!'_ batin Naruto mencoba memantapkan jiwanya sembari menampar pelan kedua pipinya sendiri

" _Ano..."_

Ucap Naruto berseru dengan nada panjang, hal itu lantas membuat sang gadis mungil nan manis itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat cukup terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang tengah terbaring disampingnya sambil bersandar dipohon kelapa, namun raut wajahnya kembali datar

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kalau ini kurang sopan, tapi siapa kau? Dan siapa yang kau sebut _Merah Bodoh_ itu?"

Gadis mungilitu tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan padanya, walaupun pemuda pirang itu mengatakanya secara langsung tanpa basa-basi, tapi gadis itu cukup suka kejujuran Naruto

"Namaku _Ophis,_ dan naga _Merah Bodoh_ yang terbang bebas diatas itu adalah _Great Red"_

"O-Ophis?"

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [**_ _ **New Line!**_ _ **] ::**_

::

::

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _I Not Own Anything!_

 _ **:: [**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language, but_ _M for Safety_ _[Bukan Tanpa Alasan]_

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Comedy[?]_

 _ **:: [**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _OOC_ _, Alternate Universe,_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _CrackPair,_ _Semi-Canon,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor Garing, Bahasa tidak Baku, EYD yang berantakan, Word Sesuai Chapter, and More..._

::

::

 **::** _ **[Chapter #26]**_ **::**

 _ **\- Outbound -**_

::

::

::

::

"O-Ophis?"

"Ya, itulah namaku"

Naruto duduk bersandar dipohon kelapa itu, tangan kanannya memegang dagunya dengan mata terpejam memahami sesuatu layaknya orang-orang kebanyakan, tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dengan mulut terbuka seolah ingin memberikan komentar yang tak begitu berarti

"Nama yang cukup aneh"

"A-Apa katamu?!"

Seketika wajah Ophis menjadi merah padam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengomentari namanya. Baru kali ini Ophis bisa berekspresi lebih seperti itu, biasanya ia lebih suka tersenyum atau hanya diam saja tanpa memasang ekspresi

Yah, Ucapan pemuda itu memang membuatnya sedikit kesal, si pirang itu tidak menyadari bahwa yang kini tengah bersamanya adalah sang Naga tak terbatas, _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang bisa membuatnya merenggang nyawa kapan saja

Dasar bodoh!

Namun dibalik itu. Pemuda pirang yang baru pertama kali ia temui inilah yang membuatnya pertama kali berekspresi seperti ini, cukup manis untuk dilihat dari sudut pandang laki-laki

"Kau tidak berhak mengejek namaku!, lagipula kupikir namaku lumayan cantik"

"Ha? Cantik darimananya? Ayolah! Kau perempuan kan? Setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan nama yang lebih feminim, Contohnya _Asuka, Yui,_ atau mungkin _Shouko?"_

Ucap Naruto menyanggah sembari memberikan saran nama yang bagus layaknya ibu-ibu yang baru melahirkan, dan nama-nama yang ia sarankan pun entah ia ambil darimana asalnya, Lagipula bukankah cukup aneh? Bagaimana ia tahu nama-nama gadis seperti itu mengingat otaknya yang agak bego?

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Perkenalkan Namaku _Uzumaki Naruto!_ "

Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan namanya pada gadis kecil itu, senyum lima jari khas dirinya sudah sedari tadi terpampang diwajahnya. Namun meskipun begitu, hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan datar oleh si lawan bicara

" _Naruto_ huh? Jelek amat~!"

Berharap mendapatkan respon yang baik dari Ophis, perkataan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu malah membuat perempatan merah muncul didahi Naruto-tanda bahwa ia cukup merasa kesal mendengar namanya diejek dengan sebegitu rendahnya

"A-Apa katamu?!"

"Kau mengejek namaku tapi kau tidak memikirkan namamu sendiri huh? Coba pikirkan! _Naruto_ itu setahuku kue ikan yang dijadikan topping _Ramen_ , apa kau penggila _Mie_ kuah yang gak enak itu?"

"..."

Naruto hanya bisa duduk terdiam dengan kepala yang dipenuhi perempatan merah dan sedikit mengeluarkan asap ketika terus mendengar celotehan Ophis yang membuatnya kesal. Ia tak menyangka, dibalik penampilannya yang manis nan mungil, gadis kecil didepannya ini cukup menyebalkan

"Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum kau berani mengejek orang lain!"

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja!"

Ujar Naruto mengalah, berurusan dengan seorang gadis apalagi gadis yang cukup keras kepala sedikit membuatnya pusing, bukankah begitu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, Ophis?"

"Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat sebelah, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ophis, lagipula bisa-bisanya gadis kecil itu membalikkan pertanyaannya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lama berada di pulau ini bahkan jauh sebelum kau datang kesini _Baka_ , maka dari itu aku menanyakan hal itu padamu"

" _Huh?"_

Kembali, otaknya yang tidak terlalu pintar mencerna apa yang baru saja Ophis katakan padanya, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja ia dengar lewat telinganya, mencoba menatap raut wajah Ophis dengan harapan ia bisa memahami apa yang gadis itu katakan

"Jadi maksudmu, kau penghuni lama disini begitu?"

"Aku bukan penghuni pulau ini, lebih tepatnya pulau ini adalah salah satu rumahku"

"Itu sama saja Bodoh!"

Nada Naruto agak meninggi dengan raut wajah yang cukup kesal, ia hanya tak menyangka gadis kecil yang mengaku bahwa namanya cantik ini cukup bodoh untuk memahami kata-katanya sendiri

"Uzuki..."

" _Huh?_ Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

 _*Twich!*_

Kesal? entah kenapa sekarang Naruto cukup kesal dengan gadis mungil didepannya ini. Jika dilihat secara fisik ia memang sangat cantik dengan tubuhnya yang kecil bak seorang gadis _Loli_ dan juga rambutnya yang hitam tergerai bebas itu plus wajah manis dengan bibir merah muda alaminya yang cukup menggoda

Namun disisi lain, sikap gadis itu terhadapnya cukup menyebalkan!

"Nama belakangku itu _Uzumaki_ , lain kali panggillah nama orang dengan baik"

"Aku tidak mau, aku lebih suka memanggilmu _Uzuki"_

Oke! Untuk kali ini Naruto rasa ia perlu menyerah, ia tak menyangka gadis didepannya ini cukup keras kepala hanya karena masalah nama yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dipermasalahkan oleh keduanya

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Eh? Ah iya! Aku datang kesini karena sebuah kesalahan, anggap saja takdirku yang terlalu buruk hingga membawaku kesini dan bertemu denganmu"

"Kesalahan?"

"Aku malas menjelaskannya, terlalu susah untuk diterima diotak bodohmu itu!"

Ophis menggembungkan pipinya, yah walaupun ia cukup merasa kesal diejek Naruto, namun ekspresinya cukup manis untuk dipandang dengan mata telanjang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap-sedikit mengantuk

Itu benar, dia memang mengantuk sejak tadi, walaupun dunianya yang baru ini dalam keadaan siang hari, ia tentu menyadari bahwa dunia dimana teman-temannya berada saat ini tengah dalam keadaan malam hari, yah bisa dibilang itu adalah perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh

Dan tetap saja, rasa kantuknya sungguh amat menyebalkan mengingat ini sudah waktunya ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang cukup lelah

Mengabaikan Ophis yang kini tengah asik memandangi naga merah raksasa yang dia panggil _Merah Bodoh_ itu, Naruto mulai bersandar di pohon kelapa itu, lipatan kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya seolah tak ada lagi hal empuk yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai bantal

"Ophis, aku mengantuk..."

"Tunggu dulu Uzuki, coba kau lihat itu"

Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya, ia terpaksa kembali membuka matanya menuruti sang gadis mungil yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat kearah yang gadis itu tunjuk...

"O-Ophis?!"

Matanya melotot, tentu saja begitu, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini bola api yang sangat besar tengah melesat kearah mereka berdua. Naruto memang tidak tahu kapan bola api itu telah ada, namun ia menduga itu adalah serangan dari naga merah raksasa tadi

Tunggu dulu! Apa keberadaannya cukup menganggu Naga merah raksasa itu? Yang dari tadi ia lakukan hanyalah bersantai sambil meladeni gadis mungil disebelahnya ini berceloteh ria

"Lihat Uzuki~! Si _Merah Bodoh_ itu mencoba memberi salam padaku!"

"Itu bukan salam Bego! Dia berniat membunuh kita!"

Merutuki kebodohan Ophis yang menganggap bola api itu sebagai salam dari naga raksasa tadi, hal itu membuat Naruto langsung berdiri melesat kearah Ophis. Awalnya gadis mungil itu terlihat menolak namun akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggendongnya secara paksa dan berlari kedalam hutan menghindari bola api yang melesat kearah mereka

 _*Blaaaarr!*_

::

::

::

::

"Haah~ Aku jadi tambah ngantuk..."

" _Mou_ Uzuki~, kenapa kau menggendongku tadi? Padahal _Great Red_ mencoba memberi salam padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu berniat membunuh kita _Baka!"_

Ophis tahu kalau dirinya adalah _Ouroboros Dragon_ , si naga tak terbatas itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia agak ngeri saat melihat Naruto yang membentaknya dengan rasa kesal yang berapi-api, itu terlihat dikepalanya yang kini mengeluarkan asap

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam hutan, bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang besar nan rimbun yang memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak terlihat di pandangan naga merah yang kini tengah terbang bebas di angkasa

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon yang besar itu, rasa kantuknya tidak bisa untuk diajak kompromi lagi, rasa lelah yang menimpanya membuatnya kini hampir setengah tidur

Disampingnya duduklah seorang gadis kecil bersurai panjang berwarna hitam, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat dengan wajah cantik juga iris mata yang senada sebagai penghiasnya. Dia adalah Ophis, gadis kecil yang tidak lain adalah _Ouroboros Dragon,_ sesosok Naga yang _katanya_ terkuat dan bahkan disegani oleh ketiga Fraksi, walau kenyataannya kini sosoknya hanya terlihat seperti gadis mungil yang lugu

Hal-hal yang baru saja ia lalui bersama Naruto membuat Ophis tersenyum simpul, ia tahu kalau pertemuannya dengan remaja pirang yang kini berada disebelahnya memang bisa cukup dikatakan memalukan, bagaimana tidak? Saat pertama kali bertemu, mereka sudah mempermasalahkan nama mereka sendiri

Bukankah itu cukup memalukan untuk pertemuan awal mereka berdua?

Tangan mungilnya menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detak jantung yang kini berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, senyumnya kembali melebar

Ini aneh, ia memang sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini, sensasi dimana ia merasa sangat senang saat ada seseorang yang mau berada disampingnya mengingat ia sudah sangat lama sendirian

Ia rindu dengan perasaan seperti ini, sebuah perasaan bahagia yang hinggap dihatinya saat ada orang yang berhasil membuatnya menggambarkan banyak ekspresi diwajah datarnya, sebuah perasaan yang sangat ia rindukan hingga ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini

Perasaan ini tidak terasa asing, karena ia dulu, dulu sekali ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini...

 _*Pluk!*_

Terkejut saat sesuatu menyentuh bahunya, gadis kecil itu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, senyumnya kembali muncul diwajahnya saat Naruto yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar dibahunya sedikit terlihat lucu dimatanya, tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai surai pirang Naruto yang agak tajam

"Uzuki..."

Ophis membawa kepala Naruto ke pangkuannya, perlahan tapi pasti agar sang pemilik surai pirang tak terbangun karenanya, membiarkan Naruto yang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di pangkuannya

Matanya terpejam, senyum mengembang diwajahnya...

"Dasar Bodoh, mana mungkin _Merah Bodoh_ itu bisa membunuhku, sekuat apapun ia tak akan bisa membunuh sesosok sepertiku"

"Meskipun begitu, Aku berterima kasih padamu, _Uzuki..."_

::

::

::

::

 **::** _ **[**_ _ **New Line!**_ _ **]**_ **::**

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [At Kuoh City] [Time Skip]**_

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi, langit gelap khas kelamnya malam telah berganti dengan senyum pagi yang cerah, matahari pun kini sudah memunculkan wujudnya memberikan kebahagiaan pada sang bumi

" _Huaaahh~_..."

Ia menguap pelan, tangan kanannya pun menjadi korban dari bau mulutnya sendiri

Disebuah apartemen di kota _Kuoh_ yang tak jauh dari _Kuoh Academy_ , sebuah sekolah umum yang didominasi oleh kalangan perempuan. Terlihat seorang remaja berambut perak kini tengah menguap ria, berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi menunggu giliran dari orang yang berada didalam kamar mandi itu

"Rize, cepetan dong!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tak menunggu lama tepat setelah Vali melakukan acara garuk-garuk kepala gak jelas, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai ungu dengan tubuh yang dibalut dengan selembar handuk berwarnaputih polos, surai ungunya yang tergerai bebas serta kulit putih bersih yang masih basah itu membuat Vali susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri

 _*Glek!*_

Jadi, Inikah pesona wanita setelah mereka selesai mandi? Mungkin Vali perlu mempercayai hal seperti itu saat ini

"Va-Vali-kun!?"

Gadis bernama Rize itu memanggil nama pemuda yang berada didepannya dengan sedikit terbata, wajahnya kini menjadi merah padam, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan handuk, dan Vali saat ini tengah berada didepannya dengan wajah yang berpaling darinya

"C-Cepatlah, aku mau masuk kedalam!"

Vali masih berpaling dari Rize walaupun matanya sesekali mengintip belahan dada Rize dari ekor matanya. Ia tidak mesum! Tapi anggap saja ini sebuah _kekuatan alam_ yang membuat matanya tak sanggup untuk tidak melihatnya

"J-Jangan melihatku begitu!"

Oke! Vali sekarang merasa agak malu saat Rize mengetahui matanya yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi tengah menatap belahan dadanya yang menggoda. Tatapan mata Vali langsung mengarah kearah lain saat Rize kini berjalan meninggalkannya hendak pergi kekamarnya

Sial! Dia terlihat seperti orang mesum tadi!

Pemuda bersurai perak itu lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, namun belum sempat untuk mencuci muka di wastafel, matanya tertuju pada selembar kain berbentuk dan berwarna pink yang agak _Feminim_ , tapi tunggu dulu! Apa ini? Celana dalam?

"Oii Rize!"

Rize yang belum pergi terlalu jauh dari Vali terpaksa berhenti saat pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu berbalik sambil menatap Vali yang kini berjalan kearahnya, apa lagi yang diinginkan Vali kali ini?

"Ada apa, Vali-kun?"

"Celana dalammu ketinggalan"

"..."

Dengan bodohnya Vali langsung menunjukkan selembar kain yang disebut _Celana dalam_ itu didepan Rize, hal itu membuat wajah Rize memanas, ia tahu kalau Vali itu terkadang agak bego seperti Naruto, tapi apa ini tidak kelewatan?

"Kyaa~! Dasar _Hentai!"_

 _*Plaakk!*_

Dan ya! Pagi indah yang Vali harapkan sudah hancur saat pipinya menjadi sasaran empuk tamparan Rize

Niatnya sih memang bagus mengembalikan benda berharga milik Rize, tapi apa balasannya seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah kebaikan? Mengembalikan _celana dalam_ itu sebuah _Kebaikan_ bukan?

::

::

::

::

"Dimana Kurumi, Rize?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung dilontarkan kepada Rize yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan paginya, sedangkan sang penanya terus mengunyah makanannnya seakan tak peduli hal yang bahkan baru saja ia tanyakan

"Dia akan segera datang!"

 _*Ckleek...*_

Dan benar apa yang barusan Rize ucapkan, salah satu pintu kamar diapartemen itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan balutan seragam sekolah sebagai tambahan akan kecantikannya, rambutnya yang hitam ia ikat menjadi dua bagian dan dibiarkan tergerai melewati kedua bahunya, iris matanya yang berbeda itu memang sedikit terlihat unik, namun itu menambah kesan imut yang menempel padanya

"Kurumi-chan! ayo sarapan bareng!"

Gadis dengan nama _Kurumi_ itu tersenyum simpul saat Rize memanggilnya, perlahan kakinya melangkah maju, menarik kursi meja makan itu lalu mendudukinya, senyum kembali mengembang diwajahnya saat beberapa makanan tersaji diatas meja makan itu

"Makanlah yang banyak, kali ini aku masak agak banyak!"

Ujar Rize sambil memperhatikan beberapa makanan yang ia masak, memang terlihat cukup banyak sih, bahkan kini Vali tengah memakan sepotong _Tempura_ dengan lahapnya, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah kelaparan?

"Rize-chan, Vali, Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?"

Iris mata Rize menatap wajah Kurumi yang kini tengah menatap datar makanan yang berada dimeja makan, Vali yang tengah mengunyah makanan pun terpaksa menelannya dan berhenti sejenak

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kurumi?"

"Dimana _Naruto_?"

"..."

Vali dan Rize sebelumnya sudah menduga hal ini sejak semalam, tapi entah kenapa walau mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri saat Kurumi menanyakan hal itu, tetap saja mereka merasa ada yang salah pada diri mereka sendiri

Ingin rasanya mereka membohongi Kurumi untuk kebaikannya sendiri, tapi apa memang sebaiknya demikian?

"Kenapa kalian diam?"

"Eh?"

Rize tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya menatap Kurumi yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran, gadis yang memiliki iris mata yang berbeda itu merasa ada yang disembunyikan mereka darinya

Rize menoleh kearah Vali, ia menjadi tambah bingung saat Vali kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam seolah tak mempunyai beban apapun, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara

"Naruto sudah-"

"Naruto sudah berangkat dari tadi!"

Terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Vali saat ucapannya dipotong Rize, matanya agak membulat kaget saat Rize kini tengah berbohong dengan wajah yang seolah tak menampakkan sebuah kebohongan apapun, Serius? Gadis itu berani Berbohong?

Lagipula apa memang sebaiknya mereka perlu berbohong demi Kurumi?

"Rize..."

"Benarkan, Vali-kun?"

Vali jadi tambah bingung, apa memang sebaiknya begini? Rize saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya seolah memberitahu bahwa ia harus mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Rize, apa memang sebaiknya ia perlu mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Rize?

"Y-Ya..."

Satu suku kata itu keluar secara polos dari bibir Vali, hal itu membuat Rize ikut tersenyum walau sedikit paksaan, sedangkan Kurumi hanya mengangguk walau ia tak tahu kalau ia sebenarnya tengah dibohongi

Pemuda berambut perak itu tahu kalau ini salah, mereka tak bisa menunda-nunda kebenaran ini, kebenaran bahwa Naruto telah pergi entah kemana, dan lebih dari itu, mereka menyembunyikan kebenaran itu pada seorang gadis yang seharusnya mengetahui lebih dahulu tentang hal ini

Ia tahu apa resikonya, tapi bukankah itu akan terasa lebih cepat diselesaikan daripada mereka harus menunda kebenaran itu dengan cara berbohong?

Sialan! Dia bingung untuk berpikir keras sekarang!

"Begitukah? Dasar Naruto, apa dia sesibuk itu hingga ia tak sempat memberi salam pagi padaku?"

"Dia memang kadang begitu, Kurumi..."

'Dasar Rize! Aku tak biasa untuk berbohong dengan cara seperti ini!'

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Unknown Dimension]**_

" _Umm..."_

Membuka mulutnya, sedikit suara parau yang ia keluarkan, kelopak matanya masih nampak malu untuk menampilkan biru Saphirenya yang indah

Disebuah pulau yang entah berada dimana, seorang remaja mulai tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat seberkas cahaya mulai memasuki matanya, mencoba beradaptasi?

Buram, dan itu terlihat bersinar dan indah, itu bulan bukan?

"Huh? Ophis?"

Tersadar dimana ia kini tengah berbaring, pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan bangkit dari pangkuan gadis yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya untuk tidur, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat menyadari dia tidur di pangkuan gadis yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan bersandar dibatang pohon yang besar itu

Serius? Baru kali ini ia tidur dipangkuan seorang gadis, ini terasa sedikit memalukan!

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping, menatap sang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan bersandar dibatang pohon yang besar itu, rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas dengan indah, tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang polos serta mulutnya yang agak terbuka membuat pemuda itu-Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan kasar

Jadi, inikah pesona dari seorang gadis _Loli?_

 _*Glek!*_

'Aku bukan _Lolicon!_ ' menampar kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, oke! Dia mencoba menyadarkan hatinya yang kini tengah digerogoti dengan penyakit bernama _Lolicon_

Naruto lalu bersandar dibatang pohon yang besar itu, kepalanya mengadah keatas dengan iris mata yang bersinar akan cahaya sang rembulan, hatinya merasa sedikit nyaman saat menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya

Tapi tunggu dulu? Bukankah ada yang tidak beres?

"Kemana _Akairyuu_ itu?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar secara sengaja dari bibir Naruto, memikirkan bagaimana naga sebesar itu bisa hilang hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Itu memang terdengar aneh, namun hanya satu alasan yang membuat Naruto paham akan hal itu

"Dia bisa membuat celah dimensi bukan?"

Ucapnya monolog, senyum simpul tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang tampan, kembali tubuhnya melemas saat angin semilir mulai menerpa memainkan rambut pirangnya

Pemuda itu berharap, jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa membuat celah dimensi walaupun itu terdengar mustahil, ia ingin kembali ke kota _Kuoh_ dan bertemu dengan ketiga temannya, sedikit bersenang-senang lalu berpamitan untuk pulang ke _Dunianya_?

Alur hidupnya memang rumit, hatinya merasa tak ingin berpisah dengan Vali, Rize dan juga Kurumi. Namun meskipun begitu, alur yang telah berjalan ini suatu saat nanti akan memaksanya untuk berpisah dengan mereka bertiga selamanya

Berpisah _Heh?_ Bahkan kini ia sudah berpisah dengan mereka bertiga dan terdampar di pulau yang entah berada dimana

"Uzuki..."

Menoleh kesamping, Naruto kembali tersenyum saat Ophis-gadis kecil yang duduk disampingnya telah tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya, iris mata hitamnya masih terlihat sayu, suaranya terdengar sedikit parau khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar, jadi, buatkan aku makanan!"

"..."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Naruto, ayolah! Ia tahu kalau gadis disampingnya ini terlihat cukup manis saat baru bangun tidur, tapi ucapannya yang seolah sedang memerintah itu membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal

"Aku juga lapar _Nyet!_ "

"Ya kalau begitu, sana cari benda yang bisa dimakan!"

Oke! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merasa kesal dengan gadis kecil yang cukup menjengkelkan ini

"Kenapa kau memerintahku seenaknya _Hah?!_ Apa kau tuanku?!"

"Ini rumahku _Baka!_ Jadi terserah padaku!"

"Aku tinggal disini sekarang, jadi pulau ini juga sekarang rumahku!"

"Ahh! Kau menyebalkan Uzuki!"

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan!"

Dan sekarang mereka berdebat dengan aura yang cukup mengerikan, sungguh hubungan yang sangat akrab!

::

::

::

::

"Memanggang ikan di malam hari seperti ini kurasa cukup menyenangkan juga, bukankah begitu Uzuki?"

"Bodo amat~!"

" _Mou,_ Kenapa kau begitu sih, Uzuki?"

Saat ini mereka berdua, Naruto dan Ophis tengah memanggang ikan pada api unggun yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Sebelumnya berterima kasihlah pada _Bunshin_ Naruto yang sudah rela untuk menangkap ikan di laut atas perintah Naruto

Tepat beberapa menit setelah mereka selesai memanggang ikan, mereka berdua langsung saja memakannya, Ophis terlihat memakan ikannya dengan anggun, sedangkan Naruto kini memakan ikan panggangannya dengan lahap

"Uzuki, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Seulas ucapan dengan nada maniskeluar dari mulut Ophis, tangannya membuang ikan panggangannya yang kini hanya tersisa tulangnya saja, ia menjadi _Sweatdrop_ saat menatap Naruto yang kini tengah menjilati tulang ikan miliknya sendiri

Dasar! Si pirang itu terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan!

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Balas Naruto setelah membuang tulang dari ikan panggangnya, ia kini duduk agak mendekat dengan api unggun yang berada didepannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dari angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya

"Sebelum kau datang disini, kau berasal darimana?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, pertanyaan Ophis membuatnya teringat akan Kokabiel yang membawanya pada pulau kecil yang entah ada dimana ini, walau kini sang _Datenshi_ jahat itu telah mati ditangannya

"Sebelum aku terdampar disini, aku berasal dari kota yang bernama _Kuoh_ "

" _Kuoh?"_

Gumam Ophis membuat Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya, apa gadis kecil itu tahu tentang _Kuoh?_

"Ada apa Ophis? Apa kau tahu tentang _Kuoh?"_

"Tentu, aku pernah kesana, tapi saat mereka tahu keberadaanku, mereka langsung terkejut dan tidak ingin mencari masalah denganku, itu membuatku seolah merasa dibenci sekaligus ditakuti hanya karena keberadaanku-"

"-Dasar! Padahal aku tak mengganggu mereka, karena itulah aku pergi dan tiba disini"

Naruto agak terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Ophis, jadi sebelumnya Ophis pernah datang ke _Kuoh_? Dan juga, siapa yang dimaksud _Mereka_ oleh Ophis?

" _Mereka?"_

"Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan iblis dan para _Tenshi_ juga _Tenshi_ bersayap hitam itu"

Ini semakin membuat Naruto bingung, kenapa mereka menjauhi Ophis dan tidak ingin mencari masalah dengannya?, lebih dari itu, kenapa mereka takut terhadap Ophis?

"Ophis, jika boleh tahu, sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah Ophis, sang naga tak terbatas, _Ouroboros Dragon"_

Dan percakapan itupun berakhir dengan Naruto yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Ophis yang mengaku sebagai naga yang berjulukan _Ouroboros Dragon_

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [At Kuoh Academy] [Sport Field]**_

"Kyaa~! Lihat pemuda yang tengah membawa bola itu, bukankah ia terlihat tampan?"

"Dia terlihat tampan sekali~! Lain kali aku akan meminta nomor teleponnya!"

"yang semangat, _Ikemen-kun!"_

Yang barusan adalah teriakan para gadis gaje yang kini sedang meneriaki seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang tengah membawa bola, sepertinya dia memainkan sepak bola?

Saat ini kelas Vali dan Rize tengah melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga, dan kelas lain pun sama halnya melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga, hal itu membuat sang _Sensei_ yang mengajar menyuruh para siswa laki-laki untuk bertanding bola antar kelas, alih-alih menilai dan mengamati fisik mereka

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan terlihat sedikit suram, surai ungunya agak menaik keudara dengan aura kecemburuan yang lumayan tinggi saat sang pujaan tengah digoda oleh gadis lain

"Vali-kun tidak akan menjadi milik kalian~, karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan menghantui kalian~!"

Yah, sifat _Yandere_ Rize mulai keluar, aura membunuh mulai menguar dari tubuhnya membuat siswi yang berada disebelahnya sedikit bergeser agak takut dengan aura yang Rize keluarkan

"Ri-Rize-chan?"

Siswi disebelah Rize mulai bersuara, walau agak takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Rize, gadis itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada gadis bersurai ungu yang tengah menatap tajam para gadis yang menggoda Vali tadi

"Hmm? _Nani~?"_

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Vali-san?"

"Tentu~! Dia hanya milikku dan aku tidak akan pernah membaginya dengan orang lain~!"

Oke! Sekarang Rize sedikit terlihat menyeramkan membuat Vali yang tengah membawa bola menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat merasakan aura negatif yang mengarah padanya

 _*Glek!*_

'Sial! Perasaanku agak kurang enak?!" batin Vali sambil berhenti sejenak, mengelap keringat didahinya dengan lengan kanannya tanpa menyadari sang lawan kini berlari kearahnya mencoba merebut bola dikakinya

"Vali-san!"

"Eh?"

Tersadar saat lawan mainnya kini mencoba merebut bola darinya, Vali langsung menarik bola kebelakang dengan kakinya, dengan sedikit _Dribble_ yang ia mainkan, Vali pun berhasil melewati lawannya yang terkecoh dengan permainannya

Vali terus berlari membawa bolanya, sedikit melirik kebelakang saat dua orang lawannya kini mengejarnya dari belakang, senyum simpul terpampang diwajahnya saat didepannya kini berdiri pemain tengah timlawannya yang mencoba menghadangnya

"Vali!"

Menoleh ke sisi kanan lapangan, Vali langsung menendang bolanya mencoba mengoper kepada teman setimnya yang kini tengah berlari kedepan menggapai operan bola dari Vali. Operan yang bagus Vali!

 _*Drap! Drap! Drap!*_

Sementara teman setimnya membawa bola melewati sisi kanan lapangan yang agak kosong tanpa penjagaan, Vali langsung berlari kedepan mencoba menerobos pertahanan tim lawan, sesekali ia melakukan gerakan tipuan saat lawannya mencoba menghadang pergerakannya

Hingga Vali berada didepan kotak pinalty, senyum terulas diwajahnya saat kini tak ada lawan timnya yang mencoba menjaganya, sedangkan para _Back_ tim lawan tengah menghadang teman setim Vali yang lain

"Kakeru!"

Memanggil nama sang pembawa bola mencoba memberi isyarat, Vali langsung mengambil posisi yang pas saat teman setimnya itu mencoba memberi umpan yang melambung kearahnya

"Operan yang bagus, Kakeru!"

Berdiri membelakangi gawang lawan, Vali langsung melompat salto kebelakang saat bola yang diberikan oleh Kakeru tepat berada di kaki kanannya, dengan tenaga yang lumayan kuat, Vali langsung menendang bola itu dengan cepat

 _*Swuuuussh!*_

Dan ya! Bola itu melesat cepat kearah gawang hingga sang _Keeper_ tak dapat menghalaunya membuat bola tadi masuk kedalam gawang dengan leluasa, hal itupun berakhir dengan tim Vali yang bersorak gembira

"Kyaaa~! Sang pujaanku menang!"

"Kau benar! _Ikemen-kun_ itu terlihat sangat keren dan tampan!"

"Kyaa~! Aku ingin jadi pacarnya!"

Oke! Teriakan para gadis gaje tadi membuat seorang gadis yang duduk dipinggir lapangan itu dipenuhi dengan aura hitam, rambut ungunya kembali menaik keudara dengan senyum _Yandere_ yang terpampang diwajahnya, hal itu membuat siswi disebelahnya langsung menjauhinya

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Vali-kun pada kalian~! Karena jika begitu, aku akan membunuh kalian~!"

Vali jadi merinding sendiri saat aura Rize yang agak menakutkan mulai terasa dikulitnya, menoleh kearah pinggir lapangan, wajahnya menjadi _Kicut_ saat menatap Rize yang kini tersenyum _yandere_ kearah para gadis yang bersorak tadi

'Aku tak menyangka Rize terkadang bisa menjadi menyeramkan seperti itu'

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Unknown Dimension]**_

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Uzuki?!"

"Tentu saja aku tak percaya! Lagipula sejak kapan seekor naga bisa berubah menjadi gadis _Loli_ sepertimu!"

 _*Twitch!*_

"A-apa katamu?!"

Perempatan muncul didahi gadis berambut hitam itu, iris mata hitamnya menajam kearah sang lawan bicara yang kini berada didepannya

Oke! Keadaannya saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdebat dengan sengit, Ophis yang masih ngotot mengatakan bahwa dia adalah _Ouroboros Dragon_ , sedangkan Naruto yang tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ophis dan lebih memilih berpikir dengan logis

Lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, bagaimana bisa naga berubah menjadi gadis mungil nan cantik seperti Ophis? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?

"Gadis _Loli_ , memangnya kenapa hah?!"

"Jangan sebut aku _Loli!"_

"Kenapa begitu?! Lihat saja dirimu! Rambut panjang hitam yang bagus, wajah manis dengan tubuh mungilmu itu seperti gadis _Loli_ yang sering kulihat di beberapa _Manga!,_ dan juga... _"_

Mata Naruto tertuju pada dada Ophis...

Menyadari apa yang ditatap oleh Naruto, Ophis langsung menutup kedua dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Yah walaupun ia hampir terpancing dengan ucapan manis Naruto diawal tadi, tapi itu tetap saja membuktikan bahwa Naruto itu agak mesum!

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu _Baka!"_

"Ah _gomen,_ tapi menurutku _itu_ terlalu kecil..."

Dasar Naruto! Ia berkata dengan terlalu jujur, tapi apa itu tidak membuat Ophis sedikit merasa kesal?

" _Mou,_ Kau menyebalkan!"

Rasa kekesalannya memuncak, membuat Ophis yang tak tahan dengan perlakuan Naruto memilih pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_ menatap Ophis yang kini memilih untuk menyerah mengingat gadis kecil itu sedikit keras kepala

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Kenapa sekarang keadaannya serasa Naruto yang disalahkan? Bukankah ini ulahnya Ophis sendiri yang memilih ngotot kepada Naruto dan secara tak langsung mengajak Naruto untuk berdebat panjang?

"Oii Ophis! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

'Arrrgg! Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti _Heroine_ yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya dalam _manga Shoujo?!'_ batin Naruto nista

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti Ophis sambil meneriaki nama gadis itu, sedangkan Ophis lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan terus meninggalkan Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya...

 _*Swuuuusssshhh!*_

Suara yang tengah bertabrakan dengan angin itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh keatas, agak terkejut saat melihat bola api yang kini tengah melesat kebawah, lebih dari itu, bola api itu kini mengarah ke tempat Ophis berada

"Ophis!"

"Apa yang-"

 _*Grep!*_

Terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ophis saat kini tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Naruto, masih agak kesal sih dengan Naruto tapi entah kenapa ia merasa cukup nyaman dalam dekapan Naruto

 _*Blaaaaarrr!*_

Mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna, Naruto lalu melepaskan Ophis dari dekapannya, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, matanya menajam saat kini Kobaran api terlihat jelas didepan matanya hasil dari bola api yang menghantam tanah tadi

"Uzuki, lihat itu! _Great Red_ datang lagi!"

" _Huh?"_

Mengabaikan Ophis yang berseru senang, Naruto lalu menoleh keatas tepat kearah yang Ophis tunjuk, matanya menajam saat kini sebuah celah dimensi yang besar tengah mengeluarkan kepala seekor naga merah raksasa dengan mulut yang siap untuk menembakkan sebuah bola api berukuran besar

"Aku masih bingung dengan _si Merah Bodoh_ itu, kenapa dia suka sekali memberi salam padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salam bego! Dia mencoba membunuh kita!"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: [To Be Continued...] ::**

 **[A/N] ::** _Domo!_ Masih kangen dengan Author yang satu ini?

Seperti biasanya saya meminta maaf kepada _Reader_ semua karena telah telat untuk mengupdate Fic yang satu ini

Akhir-akhir ini saya keseringan main game _Harvest Moon_ di konsol PSP saya, yah rencananya sih pengen nyelesain tuh game lalu nikahin _Player Characternya_ dengan _Chara_ yang saya suka, yang jelas calonnya _Cute_ dan _Moe :v_

Dan lagi suka-sukanya mengoleksi OP maupun ED Anime yang enak didengar, sekedar rekomendasi, ED _Bungou Stray Dogs_ lumayan enak loh untuk didengar, yang judulnya _Namae wo Yobu yo_ dari _Luck Life_

Dan juga lagi ngikutin beberapa _Manga Romcom_ yang bagus sekedar buat Referensi beberapa Fic Oneshoot yang belum jadi. Intinya sih lagi banyak hal yang membuat waktu saya sedikit untuk mengupdate Fic kesayangan ini~!

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nih Puasanya? Lancar? Atau udah ada yang batal? Yang penting semoga puasa kita diterima oleh _Allah swt [Amiin!]_

Membahas Chapter kali ini, tolong jangan marah pada saya karena Chapter kali ini cukup membosankan. Belakangan gaya penulisan saya jadi berubah, jika kalian yang sudah mengikuti Fic ini dari awal pasti sudah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu bukan?

Kemarin banyak yang nanya Naruto berada di dimensi mana? Jawabannya Naruto tidak berada di dimensi fandom manapun, ini dimensi asli karangan saya, jadi kalo _Reader_ Kurang suka, mungkin kedepannya bisa sedikit saya benahi agar Fic ini terlihat menarik untuk dibaca

Berbicara tentang _Ophis,_ Serius deh! Saya suka sifat dia di chapter ini, saya sengaja membuat sifatnya seperti ini karena saya sendiri agak bosan melihat Fic yang membuat sifat Ophis yang kelewat serius, saya cuma mencoba membuat Ophis sedikit terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya dan saya rasa sekarang sudah terwujudkan. mungkin ada yang berpikiran sama dengan saya?

Dan soal Scene Sport diatas, anggap aja itu sebuah _Keajaiban_ yang membuat saya berani menuliskan sebuah Scene yang keluar dari Genre Fic ini

Dan tentang _Kurumi,_ dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang _Naruto,_ dia Cuma jadi korban dari kebohongan _Vali_ dengan _Rize_ :v ,tapi yang jelas kedepannya akan ada cerita menarik yang berkaitan dengan mereka bertiga

Lalu apa maksud _Great Red_ menyerang _Naruto_ dengan _Ophis?_ Itu masih misteri...

Dan pertanyaan tentang _Naruto_ bakal balik lagi ke kota _Kuoh_ apa enggak? Mungkin Chapter depan atau Chapter depannya lagi bisa membalas pertanyaan kalian!

 _Balasan Review..._

 _ **[Saputraluc000] ::**_ Ciee yang nungguin lama~ pertanyaanmu udah dijelaskan diatas, dan _Happy Reading!_

 _ **[Sebelas12] ::**_ yup, tebakanmu benar! Tapi sayang kamu gak dapet hadiah dari saya! :p

 _ **[Yellow Flash115] ::**_ _Great Red_ gak ngembaliin cincinnya kok, malahan dia nyerang _Naruto_ seenak jidatnya :v

Soal _Naruto_ reinkarnasi _Ashura_ atau bukan? saya sarankan kamu membaca ulang Fic ini deh, lagipula saya gak pernah ngomong kalau _Naruto_ itu reinkarnasi _Ashura_ atau bukan

Dan pertanyaanmu yang ketiga, akan terjawab dichapter depan!

 _ **[Ayub L Lawliet] ::**_ Ciee yang kangen :v :v btw pertanyaanmu udah dijelasin diatas kok!

 _ **[Sasha] ::**_ soal itu, mungkin akan terealisasikan di chapter depan, mengingat saat ini _Kurumi_ tengah dibohongi oleh _Rize_ dengan _Vali_

 _ **[Mr. Uzumaki 22] ::**_ kamu jangan salahkan saya, tapi salahkan otak saya yang membuat alur ceritanya jadi begitu :v :v

Pertanyaanmu udah terjawab diatas, naga itu beneran _Great Red_ dan _Ophis_ pun ikut ambil peran dalam Chapter kali ini sebagai teman _Naruto_ , apa kamu suka chapter kali ini?

Kayaknya enggak deh, pengendali waktu bukan berarti dia bisa pindah dimensi sesukanya, lagipula setahu saya [CMIIW] _Kurumi_ itu dalam Canonnnya bertujuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengalahkan _Spirit_ yang terkuat

 _Naruto Kurumi_ jadian? Kayaknya mereka masih lama deh mengingat mereka terpisah dengan jarak dan waktu #Njirr :v

 _ **[Ziboyu159] ::**_ Pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini!

 _ **[DAMARWULAN] ::**_ Kalo begitu sih, alurnya bakalan jadi berantakan, maaf kalo gak bisa direalisasikan, _Gomennasai!_

 _ **[Guest] ::**_ _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya, pujianmu membuat Mood saya menjadi lebih baik!

 _ **[Berengsekabadi] ::**_ Walah? Jauh amat sampe ke Universe _Dragon Ball_ :v

 _ **[Andy Odank] ::**_ Semua pertanyaanmu terjawab di Chapter ini!

 _ **[Hikarinoyami13] ::**_ _Gomen_ kalo chapter kemarin kurang greget, mungkin Chapter kali ini bisa membuatmu sedikit merasa terhibur!

 _ **[Arielchan165] ::**_ Penjelasannya udah ada diatas kok! _Naruto_ gak bakalan pergi ke pulau kura-kura :v :v

 _ **[afadfath03] ::**_ Yup! tebakanmu benar!

 _ **[TsukiNoCandra] ::**_ Aah~ saya perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membalas reviewmu, _Gomen_ kalo saya terlihat seperti kekanak-kanakan, saya berusaha menjadi dewasa walaupun umur saya yang belum sampai 20 tahunan

Dan maaf sebelumnya, beberapa review bahkan kritik memang saya resapi, bahkan beberapa saran saya jalankan dengan baik, saya gak pernah melempar balik review yang baik-baik, cobalah untuk diingat dengan baik...

Lagipula siapa yang tahan kalo di _flame_ dengan ejekan yang sangat berlebihan? Suka _Fap-fap? Jelek Karatan? Ngenes? Muka aspal? Author Tolol?_ Apa kamu pikir hinaanmu itu gak berlebihan?

Saya orangnya lumayan sabar kok diumur saya yang masih muda, kamu inget reviewmu di Chapter 21? Saya membalas review kasarmu dengan bahasa yang baik, tapi apa? Kamu malah menganggap saya yang enggak-enggak. Dan saat saya sedikit melawan saat membalas reviewmu kemarin, kamu malah terbawa perasaan. Saya jadi bingung mau merespon bagaimana?

Saya disini tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan sesama _Author_ , sesama _Author_ kita Cuma berniat untuk menghibur para _Reader_ , bukan untuk bertengkar dengan saling melempar _Flame_

 _Oh~_ Maaf kalo balasannya cukup panjang, saya Cuma mencoba membalas reviewmu dengan baik-baik, bukan untuk melempar balik

 _ **[wirayudaj] ::**_ _Sankyuu_ atas kesetiaanmu, senang rasanya ada yang selalu menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini! Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab kok dichapter depan! Jadi jangan bosen nungguin kelanjutannya ya!

 _ **[Utsugi Renka] ::**_ Biasalah~ banyak kerjaan, jadinya waktu buat nulis jadi semakin sedikit, btw semoga kamu terhibur dengan Chapter kali ini!

 _ **[DandiDandi] ::**_ Yup! Naruto terdampar di dimensi yang berbeda, untuk lebih jelasnya kamu bisa baca chapter ini!

 _ **[Namikaze Sobirin] ::**_ kalau dipikir-pikir sih iya juga _haha.._

Tebakanmu benar sobat! Tapi sayang kamu gak dapet hadiah dari saya! :v

Pengennya sih begitu, tapi saya harus berpikir dulu untuk mencari sebab-akibatnya, kan aneh kalo Rias nyesel sampe uring-uringan tanpa ada alasan yang jelas?

Disini Naruto gak punya niat untuk mendamaikan dimensi DxD kok, dia Cuma bertujuan untuk menjaga keluarganya dan kembali pulang kerumahnya, Cuma itu doang [Tapi sayang gak kesampaian :v]

 _ **[Sylvathein] ::**_ _Hehe~_ saya gak nyangka ada yang senang dengan salah satu humor itu, saya juga ketawa sendiri pas ngebaca ulang sebelum dipublish

Untuk Fic MOL masih sekitar 2k lagi, yang sabar yaa nungguinnya~!

 _ **[Linux9] ::**_ Maaf kalo kelamaan, bahkan Chapter inipun updatenya kelamaan :v

Soal Lemon, itu Cuma sekedar hiburan aja sih walaupun saya tunda, lagipula saya gak bisa buat Lemon asem kayak _**Shinn Kazumiya-sama**_ dan _**Randz Kitsu-sama**_ :v

 _ **[Malaikat Putih] ::**_ Word chapter kemarin emang agak sedikit, tapi Chapter kali ini lumayan banyak kok, _Sankyuu_ atas Supportnya, makasih banget loh~!

 _ **[The Kings] ::**_ _Sankyuu_ atas kritiknya, lain kali akan saya pertimbangkan kekuatan Naruto soalnya saya gak terbiasa untuk memperdebatkan _Chara_ yang kuat, dan _Thx_ doanya, saya doakan kamu sehat selalu!

Dan untuk Review _Lanjut, Up_ sebangsa dan senegaranya, ini udah diupdate!

Dan ya! Saya cukup merasa senang saat kali ini banyak yang mereview, agak terharu sih mengingat saat pertama kali mempublish Fic ini, saya bahkan gak dapet satu review pun saat itu

Mungkin sampai disini perjumpaan kita, salam dan semoga sehat selalu!

 _Jaa!_

Dan satu lagi...

 _Selamat Menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! [saya muslim kok!]_

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ _ **] ::**_

 _ **:: [Mind To Review?] ::**_


	27. Fate

_*Blaaarr!*_

Kedua kaki itu terus saja melangkah, mencoba berlari menjauh dari masalah yang mengintai dirinya sejak tadi, peluh mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, wajahnya mengeras saat serangan kembali mengarah kearahnya

 _*Swuuuusshh!*_

Mengumpulkan semua tenaganya pada pijakan kakinya, ia lalu melompat jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, dekapan pada gadis yang kini berada dipelukannya pun dipererat, khawatir gadis itu bisa jatuh dari dekapannya

 _*Blaaarr!*_

"Tch!"

Mendecih kesal, pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu mendarat sempurna pada suatu dahan pohon yang besar-cukup untuk menjadi pijakannya juga pijakan gadis mungil yang kini bersamanya itu

Menurunkan gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya, pemuda itu lalu berbalik. Menatap tajam sesosok yang tak lagi asing dimatanya, sesosok hewan mitologi yang dikatakan tidak ada, bahkan jika pun itu ada, itu hanyalah legenda biasa yang sudah menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang

"Apa maumu _Akairyuu!"_

Pemuda itu bersuara dengan lantang, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sesosok _Naga merah_ raksasa yang kini terbang diudara dengan bebasnya, menunjuk naga itu tanpa gentar sedikitpun

"Lepaskan _Ophis_ darimu, atau aku akan membunuhmu _Manusia"_

Naga merah itu kini berbicara, suara serak yang mungkin agak menyeramkan terdengar jelas ditelinga sang pemuda. Dingin, dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan!

Paham dengan apa yang dimaksud si naga merah raksasa itu, sang pemuda lalu menoleh kesamping, iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ miliknya menatap sang gadis kecil yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sepertinya ia memahami sesuatu setelah menatap iris mata hitam gadis kecil yang kini berada disampingnya itu...

"Tak akan! Aku tak akan mengembalikan _Ophis_ padamu!"

"U- _Uzuki_!?"

Gadis kecil yang bernama _Ophis_ itu kaget, menatap terkejut sang pemuda yang ia panggil _Uzuki_ atau lebih tepatnya _Uzumaki Naruto._ Iris matanya membulat, sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah membelanya seperti ini

Ini aneh, hati kecil gadis itu sedikit mulai berdegup kencang daripada biasanya, menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ada rasa senang saat seseorang kini membelanya walau itu tak berarti

 _Ophis_ kenal perasaan ini, ini tak asing baginya karena dulu sekali ia pernah merasakannya, namun pada akhirnya ia dikecewakan dan membuatnya lupa kapan perasaan semacam ini pernah terjadi padanya dulu

 _*Pluk!*_

Gadis kecil itu memejamkan matanya saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh dan mengelus lembut kepalanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, matanya menangkap sebuah senyum hangat dari sosok pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Uzuki_ itu

"Tunggulah disini sebentar _Loli_ , aku akan berhadapan dengan _Akairyuu_ itu"

 _Ophis_ menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut, ia awalnya senang saat _Naruto_ mengelus lembut kepalanya, namun pada akhirnya ia kesal saat si pirang menjengkelkan itu memanggilnya _Loli_

 _Ophis_ lalu menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya ini bisa saja tidak terjadi, namun _Naruto_ terlalu keras kepala, pemuda pirang itu mengira bahwa _Ophis_ tengah diincar oleh _Great Red_ , karena itulah _Naruto_ bersikeras untuk menjaganya

Namun padahal, _Ophis_ tak ada masalah apapun dengan _Great Red_ , dia hanyalah teman dari naga merah raksasa itu, walaupun mereka sesekali memberikan salam yang berlebih satu sama lain, _Bola Api_ contohnya?

Jadi ini bisa disimpulkan oleh _Ophis_ bahwa, _Naruto_ hanya salah paham!

" _Uzuki_ , sudahlah, lagipula untuk apa kau menyerang _Merah bodoh_ itu? Kau hanya akan menjadi kutu kecil baginya"

"Bodo amat! Aku lelah menghindar terus, lagipula apa masalahnya terhadapku hingga naga sialan itu terus-terusan melempar bola api kearahku? Dan kau pikir itu apakah sebuah salam hangat padaku?

Oke! Mungkin sekarang _Ophis_ harus menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala _Naruto_ , dan berharap lebih pada _Great Red_ agar bisa mencairkan kepalanya _Naruto_

" _Red-chan!_ aku mendukungmu loh~!"

"Oii!"

Entah kenapa sekarang _Naruto_ menjadi kesal, menoleh kearah _Ophis_ dengan tatapan tajam, perempatan merah sudah bertengger dipelipisnya. Sementara _Ophis_ hanya bisa tertawa pelan

 _Naruto_ tak mengerti, kenapa bisa-bisanya _Ophis_ mendukung _Great Red_ didepannya dengan cara begitu? jika _Ophis_ memang mendukung _Great Red_ , lalu untuk apa pembelaan bodoh yang ia lakukan terhadap gadis _Loli_ yang ada disebelahnya itu?

" _Uzuki_ , kau itu keras kepala, kau hanya tidak tahu keadaannya bagaimana"

" _Huh?_ Kau bicara padaku? Sebaiknya kau lihat dirimu terlebih dahulu, siapa gadis yang keras kepala dan menyuruhku untuk mencari benda yang bisa dimakan?!"

Wajah _Ophis_ menjadi merah padam, ia cemberut saat mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh _Naruto_ , dan akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

" _Uzuki no Baka!"_

"Oii!"

Walau agak sedikit kesal, _Naruto_ akhirnya menghela nafas. _Naruto_ lalu membuat enam _Bunshin_ disampingnya, kedua telapak tangannya pun ia arahkan ke masing-masing tiga _Bunshin_ yang ada diantaranya

" _Ophis_ , ini agak beresiko, jadi bolehkan kalau kau agak mundur sebentar?"

Pada awalnya _Ophis_ tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud _Naruto_ , namun tanpa sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah saat aura dikedua tangan _Naruto_ mulai menguar dan sedikit terasa dikulit putih bersihnya

 _Aura yang kuat, namun sayang masih sedikit lemah_ , mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran _Ophis_

Keenam _Bunshin Naruto_ terus berusaha mengumpulkan _Chakra_ pada kedua telapak tangan _Naruto_ , terus dan terus hingga menghasilkan sebuah _Bola Chakra_ yang berputar tanpa henti, para _Bunshin_ pun tak berhenti sampai disitu, mereka terus saja mengumpulkan _Chakra_ pada _Bola Chakra_ yang ada ditelapak tangan _Naruto_ hingga membuat _Bola Chakra_ itu mulai berevolusi menjadi sebuah _Shuriken_ berwarna putih yang terus berputar tanpa henti-hentinya

 _*Ziiiiingg!*_

 _Ophis_ hanya terdiam, menatap takjub kedua benda berwarna putih yang terus berputar dikedua telapak tangan _Naruto_ , ia tahu benda itu memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang kuat, itu terasa saat auranya yang menguar dengan hebat dan lihatlah, bahkan _Naruto_ terlihat sedikit agak sulit menahan kedua benda putih yang terus berputar itu

"Sekarang giliranku _Akairyuu!"_

"Sebenarnya aku malas meladenimu _Manusia,_ namun kupikir aku perlu meluruskan kesalah pahamanmu itu!"

Tersenyum simpul, _Naruto_ lalu menambahkan _Chakra_ pada pijakan kakinya, lalu melompat sekuat tenaga dibantu dengan keenam _Bunshinnya_ yang membantunya untuk melompat lebih tinggi lalu menghilang meninggalkan asap putih

"Cukup menarik, akan kulihat seberapa kuat kau _Manusia!"_

" _Tch!"_

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [**_ _ **New Line!**_ _ **] ::**_

::

::

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _I Not Own Anything!_

:

 _ **:: [**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language, but_ _M_ _biar aman!_ _[Bukan Tanpa Alasan]_

:

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort[?]_

:

 _ **:: [**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _OOC_ _, Alternate Universe,_ _Typo_ _[!]_ _, Miss-Typo,_ _Crack,_ _Semi-Canon,_ _Mainstream[?], Bahasa tidak Baku, EYD yang berantakan, Word Sesuai Chapter, Diksi agak aneh, and More..._

::

::

 **::** _ **[Chapter #26]**_ **::**

 _ **\- Fate -**_

::

::

::

::

 _*Ziiiiiinnngg~!"_

Pemuda pirang itu masih berada diudara dengan bebasnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang membawa masing-masing sebuah _Shuriken_ berwarna putih yang terus berputar ditelapak tangannya, tatapannya menajam saat sesosok naga yang berada jauh didepannya hendak menyerangnya dengan sebuah _Bola Api_ yang amat besar

"Tak akan kubiarkan-"

" _Rasenshuriken!"_

Pemuda pirang yang biasa dipanggil _Naruto_ itu lalu melempar kedua _Rasenshuriken_ yang berada ditelapak tangannya secara bergiliran kearah _Great Red_ , begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh _Great Red_ , naga merah raksasa itu lalu melepaskan _Bola Api_ besar itu kearah _Naruto_

 _*Zraaaass!*_

Diluar dugaan, _Bola Api_ besar kepunyaan _Great Red_ langsung terbelah menjadi dua bagian saat bertabrakan dengan salah satu _Rasenshuriken_ milik _Naruto_ , hal itu membuat _Bola Api Great Red_ meledak diudara dengan kuat, sementara kedua _Rasenshuriken Naruto_ terus melesat cepat kearah _Great Red_ dengan suara yang nyaring

Disisi lain, _Ophis_ hanya bisa menatap takjub ledakan _Bola Api_ diudara itu. Gadis _Loli_ itu tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, bahwa serangan _Bola Api Great Red_ yang bisa dikatakan memiliki daya penghancur yang amat kuat itu bisa terbelah dua dengan benda putih milik _Naruto_

 _Ophis_ tersenyum simpul, sekelebat ingatannya bersama _Great Red_ muncul dikepalanya, dulu ia pernah berkata pada _Great Red_ bahwa akan ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan serangannya, dan hal itu hanya ditanggapi datar oleh _Great Red_

Dan sekarang? Ucapan di masa lalu _Ophis_ menjadi kenyataan, _Ophis_ tak pernah menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi padanya!

"Hmph! Dasar _Red-chan!"_

 _Ophis_ tertawa renyah, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin tertawa saat kembali mengingat masa lalu itu, dimana gadis itu ngotot pada _Great Red_ bahwa suatu saat ucapannya akan menjadi kenyataan, dan kenyataan itu sekarang berada didepan matanya

 _*Ziiiiiiinnngg~!*_

Melihat kedua _Rasenshuriken Naruto_ yang terus berputar bersuara nyaring dan melesat kearahnya, membuat _Great Red_ mengerahkan sayap kirinya untuk bersiap menahan serangan _Naruto_ yang mungkin menurutnya memiliki daya serang yang luar biasa itu

 _Ophis_ yang notabene masih berada di dahan pohon itu hanya bisa menatap datar kedua _Rasenshuriken_ milik _Naruto_ yang kini tertahan sebuah _Kekkai_ tak kasat mata, bahkan sosok _Naruto_ yang masih berada diudara pun terkejut akan hal itu

" _Akairyuu_ itu membuat _Kekkai?!_ Kuat sekali!"

Sempat tersanjung untuk beberapa detik, _Kekkai_ tak kasat mata yang menahan _Rasenshuriken_ itu dari _Great Red_ mulai retak perlahan, suara ngilu mulai terdengar jelas saat retakan itu mulai melebar dan _Kekkai_ itupun pecah tak kuat menahan _Rasenshuriken_ yang terus menghancurkannya dengan daya penghancurnya

'Bahkan _Kekkai_ buatanku pun hancur? _Manusia_ yang menarik!'

 _Great Red_ sempat membatin untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kedua _Rasenshuriken_ itu menghantam sayap kirinya dan menghasilkan ledakan besar yang menutupi penglihatan _Ophis_ maupun _Naruto_ sendiri

 _*Blaaaaarrr~!*_

 _Ophis_ kembali menatap datar _Great Red_ yang kini tengah dihantam dengan ledakan besar. Bukan karena _Ophis_ tidak peduli pada _Great Red_ , tapi serangan semacam itu tak akan membuatnya mati dengan mudah

Tatapan mata hitamnya yang kelam beralih kesosok _Naruto_ , ada rasa sedikit khawatir saat pemuda pirang itu mulai jatuh dengan bebasnya dari udara, namun pada akhirnya _Ophis_ tak membantunya sedikitpun saat _Naruto_ telah jatuh ketanah dengan kerasnya

 _*Braaakk!*_

"Itteee..."

Sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya yang menjadi hantaman keras dengan tanah, tubuh _Naruto_ akhirnya melemas, kedua tangannya merentang bebas menatap ledakan dari kedua _Rasenshuriken_ miliknya

 _Naruto_ tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menggunakan _Rasenshuriken_ di kedua tangannya sekaligus, hal semacam ini membuat _Chakra_ miliknya berkurang dengan sangat cepat dan tentunya membuat pemuda pirang itu agak lelah

"Dasar bodoh!"

Suara feminim mulai terdengar digendang telinganya, hal itu memaksanya untuk menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, sosok gadis bersurai hitam dengan iris mata yang senada serta tubuh yang dibalut _Dress Gothic Lolita_ ditangkap di indera penglihatannya

 _Naruto_ menatap datar sosok _Ophis_ yang kini berdiri disampingnya, namun dalam hatinya, ia merasa cukup senang walau _Ophis_ tak membantunya sekalipun

"Oh ayolah! Mana balasanmu setelah aku membelamu didepan _Great Red_?"

"Membela katamu?! Kau hanya tidak tahu keadaannya _Baka!"_

Oke! Mungkin untuk saat ini _Naruto_ perlu menyerah pada _Ophis_ , walau ia tak tahu kenapa gadis _Loli_ itu membentaknya sampai seperti itu

Pandangan _Naruto_ dan _Ophis_ beralih ke arah _Great Red_ tepat setelah ledakan itu mereda, tatapan _Ophis_ hanya datar, namun berbeda dengan _Naruto_. Ia tak menyangka hal yang dilihatnya akan jadi seperti ini

Ini mungkin diluar dugaannya. Pasalnya, Dua _Rasenshuriken_ yang memiliki daya hancur super itu tak berarti pada _Great Red_ , walau itu meninggalkan banyak luka pada sayap _Great Red_ , namun tetap saja naga merah raksasa itu terlihat sangat sehat seolah tak terjadi apapun

"Sudah kubilang bukan? kau hanya kutu kecil baginya"

Walau ucapan _Ophis_ membuat wajahnya mengeras untuk sesaat, namun ia menikmati hal semacam ini. _Bertarung dengan sosok yang sangat-sangat kuat itu cukup menyenangkan_ , mungkin itulah yang kini ada dikepalanya. Senyum pun terpampang jelas di wajah lucunya

Kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, _Naruto_ kini menatap naga merah raksasa itu. Entah kenapa pemuda pirang itu merasa ada yang tidak beres sekarang

"kau cukup kuat untuk melukaiku _Manusia,_ bagaimana jika sekarang giliranku!"

Firasat _Naruto_ benar! Ia sekarang berganti posisi menjadi siap siaga saat _Great Red_ kembali mencoba membuat sebuah _Bola Api_ yang kali ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tahu kalau naga yang kini masih terbang mengudara itu bukanlah sosok yang lemah seperti yang lainnya, jadi ia perlu menggunakan otaknya yang agak bego untuk membuat _Great Red_ sedikit terpojok

Disisi lain, _Ophis_ hanya tersenyum simpul. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang kini ada dalam pikirannya, tepat beberapa detik kemudian _Ophis_ lalu berjalan dan berdiri tegak disamping _Naruto_

"O- _Ophis_?"

Mengabaikan _Naruto_ yang kini melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya, _Ophis_ tetap berdiri tegak disamping pemuda pirang itu, iris matanya yang hitam kelam menatap _Great Red_ yang terbang di udara

" _Red-chan_ , sebaiknya kau hentikan ini!"

Ucap _Ophis_ dengan nada lantang, jari telunjuknya yang mungil kini menunjuk _Great Red_ tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu, seberapa kuatpun _Great Red_ , naga merah itu tak akan mau mencari masalah dengannya

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sana _Ophis_ , aku ada urusan dengan _Manusia_ itu!"

"Oh~ Apa kau tak mau mendengarkanku~?"

Entah kenapa suara _Ophis_ terdengar sangat manis ditelinga _Naruto_ begitu juga dengan _Great Red_ , gadis mungil itu kini memasang _Puppy Eyes_ diwajahnya, bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah pertanda ia cemberut itu entah kenapa menjadi terlihat manis sekarang, bahkan _Naruto_ yang berada disampingnya pun tak kuasa untuk menelan ludahnya dengan kasar

 _*Glek!*_

'Hei tunggu! Aku bukan _Lolicon!'_ Batin _Naruto_ nista

" _Red-chan~?"_

 _Great Red_ yang notabene masih terbang diudara hanya bisa menghela nafas, entah kenapa kelakuan _Ophis_ membuatnya mengalah pada gadis mungil itu

"Huh... Baiklah"

Disisi lain, _Naruto_ hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ ditempat melihat kelakuan _Great Red_ , ia tak pernah menyangka naga merah raksasa yang bahkan tak mempan dengan dua _Rasenshuriken_ itu bisa kalah dengan ekspresi manis yang kini dilakukan oleh _Ophis_.Hanya satu yang bisa _Naruto_ simpulkan saat ini...

'Dasar Naga _Lolicon!'_

::

::

::

::

"Whooaa! Tak kusangka pemandangan dari atas terlihat amat menakjubkan!" seru _Naruto_ saat menatap pulau tempatnya terdampar dari atas

 _Well,_ keadaannya sekarang berubah, _Naruto_ dan _Ophis_ kini berada diatas kepala _Great Red_ yang terbang diudara dengan bebas, jadi wajar kalau _Naruto_ berseru seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan indah seperti itu

Sebelumnya berterima kasihlah kepada _Ophis_ , karena gadis mungil itulah yang membawa _Naruto_ hingga bisa bersantai diatas kepala _Great Red_ dengan nyamannya, juga dialah yang meluruskan kesalah pahaman _Naruto_ pada _Great Red_ sehingga membuat mereka berdua sedikit agak akur sekarang

Yah walaupun begitu, kini _Ophis_ tengah tertidur lelap, _Naruto_ yang melihatnya juga agak bingung, awalnya ia berpikir _Ophis_ terlalu terbuai dengan angin yang menerpa dengan sejuk hingga membuat naga tak terbatas dalam bentuk gadis _Loli_ itu tertidur, namun toh biarlah. Selama gadis mungil itu bisa diam sebentar, _Naruto_ bisa menenangkan diri untuk sementara 

" _Ne, Manusia"_

"Eh?"

 _Naruto_ agak terkejut, pasalnya suara _Great Red_ yang agak menyeramkan terdengar jelas di telinganya dan itu terasa bergetar

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan _Ophis_?"

Raut wajah _Naruto_ menjadi sedikit bingung saat _Great Red_ melemparkan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya. _Meninggalkan Ophis?_ Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naga yang kini kepalanya menjadi tempat bersantainya itu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini cerita lama, jadi dengarlah baik-baik"

 _Naruto_ hanya terdiam, masih penasaran apa yang dimaksud oleh _Great Red_ tadi. Duduk terdiam menunggu _Great Red_ menceritakan sebuah cerita padanya

"Dulu sebelum _Ophis_ berada disini, ia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang selain dirimu, aku tak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, namun kurasa dia seorang lelaki-"

"-Sosok itu adalah seorang pengembara muda dan menjalani pengembaraannya untuk tujuan tertentu"

" _Huh?"_

Entah kenapa _Naruto_ tak asing mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _Great Red_. Kalimat semacam itu seolah pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, namun sayangnya ia lupa dan dimana ia pernah mendengar kata itu

"Awalnya _Ophis_ tak tertarik sama sekali dengan orang itu, namun saat orang itu mulai peduli dengannya, _Ophis_ mulai membuka hatinya pada orang itu dan mulai peduli-"

"-Orang itu adalah sosok yang pertama kali bisa membuat sang _Ouroboros Dragon_ merasakan sebuah arti dari kata _Teman,_ dan orang itupun sempat membuat _Ophis_ menggambarkan bermacam ekspresi diwajahnya"

Entah kenapa sekarang _Naruto_ mulai tertarik dengan kisah yang diceritakan _Great Red_ seolah lupa padahal sebelumnya mereka saling beradu serangan. Mungkin karena kisah itu berkaitan dengan masa lalu _Ophis_ , jadi _Naruto_ bisa melupakan hal sekonyol itu

"Dan saat _Ophis_ mulai percaya pada orang itu, mereka berdua mulai membuat sebuah Organisasi. Rata-rata yang bergabung dengan Organisasi yang didirikan oleh _Ophis_ dan orang itu adalah sosok yang cukup kuat-"

"-Namun saat _Ophis_ dan orang itu mengetahui bahwa para anggota yang termasuk kedalam Organisasi hanya bertujuan untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan _Ophis_ , orang itu mulai menyuruh para anggota itu pergi dan keluar dari Organisasi secara paksa" 

Oke! Untuk sekarang otak Bego _Naruto_ mulai tidak terlalu nyambung dengan apa yang diceritakan _Great Red_ dan mencoba untuk berpikir keras, lagipula apa hubungannya _Organisasi_ dengan _Meninggalkan Ophis?_

"Dan kau pasti mengerti kan saat kau menatap mata hitam _Ophis_?"

"..."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu karena aku pernah mengalami hal itu..."

Ucap _Naruto_ membalas pertanyaan _Great Red_. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud naga merah itu, iris mata hitam kelam _Ophis_ yang tadi sempat ia tatap itu menggambarkan sebuah rasa kesepian, _Naruto_ mengerti hal itu karena ia adalah _veteran_ dalam hal itu

 _Kesepian_ memang teman _Naruto_ sejak kecil, satu kata itu tidak bisa diukur dengan sebuah fisik namun bisa diukur dengan sebuah perasaan. Karena sejak kecil, _Naruto_ sempat dikucilkan dan terpaksa menjadi orang terhina didesanya dulu, -dulu sebelum warga desa tercintanya mulai hormat padanya hanya karena dia membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan desanya

Yah, kehidupan ini memanglah tidak adil, hanya karena ia berbuat sesuatu yang menghebohkan, _Naruto_ langsung menjadi orang yang dihormati didesanya bahkan warga desanya sendiri

Ayolah! Apa sekarang para warga itu menjadi _Bodoh_ hanya karena mereka menghormati remaja yang bahkan dulu mereka hina dan mereka benci? Mereka hanya memandang apa yang telah _Naruto_ lakukan bukan apa yang telah _Naruto_ usahakan!

Ia masih ingat saat dulu – saat ia masih kecil suka berbuat onar dan juga berbuat kebaikan hanya untuk mencari teman dan agar orang-orang menganggap keberadaannya, tapi apa? Ia bahkan menjadi anak yang terhina dan dibenci hanya karena keberadaan salah satu _Bijuu_ didalamnya

Namun saat dia beranjak remaja dan berhasil membunuh ketua dari Organisasi jahat yang bernama _Akatsuki_ yang saat itu berhasil menghancurkan sebagian besar desanya, disaat itulah dia menjadi dihormati oleh orang-orang yang dulu membencinya

Miris! Itu memang sangat miris!

Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum masam mengingat itu semua...

" _Ophis_ seperti itu karena orang yang paling dia percayai pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, _Ophis_ yang kukenal sebagai Naga betina yang ceria pun berubah menjadi datar dan tanpa ekspresi karena kepergian orang itu, Karena itulah _Ophis_ pergi dan berakhir di pulau ini"

Sekarang _Naruto_ mulai paham dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh _Great Red_. Kehilangan orang yang paling dipercayai memang merupakan hal yang terburuk, dan tentunya itu sedikit agak menyakitkan, karena ia juga pernah merasakannya

 _Naruto_ termenung, entah kenapa ia teringat sang guru yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan _Ero-Sennin_ itu, sosok guru yang paling ia percayai yang akhirnya mati dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang menggenaskan

Dan yang _Naruto_ sesalkan sampai kini, pemuda pirang itu belum sempat untuk meminta maaf pada _Ero-Sennin_ nya!

"Jadi jawab pertanyaanku _Manusia,_ apa kau akan meninggalkan _Ophis_? Aku khawatir padanya karena kemungkinan ia akan merasakan kesepian lagi, aku hanya tidak ingin _Ophis_ menorehkan luka didalam hatinya sendiri tanpa ia sadari"

"Dan karena kekhawatiranku itu lah yang membuatku berniat untuk membunuhmu tadi..."

 _Naruto_ kembali termenung. Ia merasa masa lalu _Ophis_ memiliki kesamaan dengan masa lalunya, walau pada kenyaannya masa lalu _Naruto_ bisa dibilang sangat pahit – pahit melebihi kopi hitam tanpa gula

Lembaran memori didalam ingatannya kembali terbuka, mengingatkan _Naruto_ pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Kesepian, dikucilkan, dibenci, dan merasa sangat terhina seolah menjadi sarapan pagi bagi _Naruto_ di masa lalu

Keberadaan _Naruto_ sang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ dimasa lalu membuat para warga tak tenang, bahkan para warga yang keluarganya menjadi korban _Kyuubi_ pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya, walau akhirnya ia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka tentunya

 _Naruto_ tersenyum miring dengan ekspresi yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya. Kenangan yang mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan, bukankah begitu?

 _Naruto_ menoleh kesamping, matanya yang biru cerah kini menatap lembut sosok _Ophis_ yang tengah tertidur dengan nyaman. Dan entah kenapa, wajah damai naga _Loli_ itu membuatnya tak ingin membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya

"Entahlah aku tak tahu. Aku datang ke tempat ini karena ketidaksengajaan, karena itulah aku ingin pulang ke tempat asalku. Tapi saat mendengar masa lalu _Ophis_ , entah kenapa aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian disini"

Seuntai kalimat panjang itu keluar secara polos dari bibir _Naruto_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ophis_ yang tengah tertidur, senyumnya mengembang saat matanya menatap lembut wajah polos _Ophis_

"Ngomong-ngomong _Akairyuu,_ darimana kau tahu cerita lama itu?"

"..."

"Aku tahu itu karena-"

"- _Ophis_ yang menceritakannya sendiri padaku..."

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Kuoh City] [Skip Time!]**_

Di kota ini, sore hari mulai menjadi indah daripada biasanya, langit yang berwarna _Oranye_ dengan matahari yang mulai meninggalkan bumi dari ujung barat terlihat sangat indah, begitu pula dengan sungai didepannya yang mengalir dengan sejuknya

Pemuda itu duduk bersantai di pematang sungai, iris mata _Blue-Ice_ miliknya jauh menatap ujung sana, jauh-jauh entah apa yang saat ini ia lihat seolah tak ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya ia menyukai hal semacam ini?

Namun meskipun begitu, suasana hatinya berlawanan dengan pikirannya. Hatinya yang mencoba merasakan suasana damai ini berbanding terbalik dengan beban yang berada dipikirannya

" _Huft..."_

Menghela nafas pelan, semilir angin sejuk khas angin sore mulai menerpa dan memainkan rambut peraknya, matanya perlahan menutup bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke dalam rerumputan yang nyaman

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada _Kurumi_ nantinya?"

Ucapnya monolog pada dirinya sendiri...

 _Vali,_ nama singkat yang merupakan nama dari pemuda itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan, menampikkan iris mata _Blue-Ice_ miliknya yang indah dipandang, wajah serta rambutnya yang dimainkan oleh angin sedikit terlihat keren

Ini bukanlah beban yang berat bagi pemuda berjulukan _Hakuryuukou_ itu. Hanya saja, masalah kecil yang seharusnya mudah untuk diluruskan semacam ini malah menjadi ruwet seperti benang kusut

Yah mau bagaimana lagi? _Beras sudah menjadi nasi,_ semua hal yang telah dilewati tak bisa diulang kembali dan tentunya tak mungkin merubah alur yang telah berjalan

Andai ia tak mengikuti kebohongan _Rize_ dan langsung menjelaskannya pada _Kurumi_ perihal keberadaan _Naruto_ , mungkin masalahnya akan cepat selesai walau harus melewati beberapa masalah kecil terlebih dahulu

Dan jika menjelaskannya sekarang? Mungkin masalahnya akan jadi tambah rumit dan membuatnya pusing. _Kurumi_ yang membenci dirinya dan juga _Rize_ karena membohongi dirinya, serta perasaan gadis itu saat tahu bahwa sosok yang disukainya telah pergi dan tak lagi berada disisinya

"Akh! Kepalaku jadi pusing!"

"..."

"Kau kenapa _Vali_? Kau terlihat sedikit menyedihkan dari biasanya"

Sebuah kalimat berupa pertanyaan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga sebelah kanan _Vali_ , hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai perak menoleh kesamping, ditangkapnya sosok pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _Yukata_ hitam, serta perawakannya yang cukup unik, bagaimana tidak? Sepertinya pria itu tidak bisa mewarnai rambutnya sendiri, lihatlah! Bahkan rambutnya pirang hanya dibagian Pony-nya saja dan didominasi dengan warna hitam dibagian belakangnya

" _Azazel_ kah?, hanya masalah kecil"

Ucap _Vali_ kembali menoleh kearah depan, matanya masih menatap matahari yang kini hampir sepenuhnya menenggelamkan dirinya di pojok barat tanpa peduli pada ekspresi _Azazel_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Oh ayolah! Setidaknya kau bisa curhat padaku mengenai masalahmu itu"

" _Urusai!_ , aku sedang tidak _Mood_ hari ini"

 _Skak!_ _Azazel_ langsung terdiam saat dipaksa diam oleh _Vali_ , agak kesal sih dan rasanya ingin menjitak kepala peraknya itu, namun toh biarlah. Biarkan _Vali_ menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri

 _Azazel_ yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri terus kini mulai duduk disamping _Vali_ , tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kopi kaleng yang sebelumnya dia beli di sebuah tempat yang entah dimana

 _*Sluurp!*_

" _Vali_ , kau mau?"

"Ya enggaklah bego! Mana mau aku meminum bekas bibir busukmu itu!"

Ujar _Vali_ dengan nada kesal. Wajar sih, lagipula bisa-bisanya _Azazel_ menawarkan kopi kaleng yang bahkan sudah ia minum sebelumnya?

"..."

Terdiam sebentar tenggelam kedalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, keheningan pun pecah saat _Vali_ mulai bersuara

" _Azazel_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menuju kepadanya itu membuat _Azazel_ menoleh kearah _Vali_ , wajahnya terlihat datar namun _Azazel_ tahu, bahwa _Vali_ saat ini mempunyai beban yang mengganggu pikirannya

Jadi inikah firasat seorang guru pada muridnya?

"Silahkan selagi aku bisa menjawabnya"

"..."

"Apa kau selama ini mencari _Naruto_?"

 _Azazel_ terdiam untuk sesaat, ia sudah menduga bahwa _Vali_ akan bertanya hal ini, karena kedatangannya pun berkaitan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _Vali_ kepadanya

Akhir-akhir ini _Azazel_ memang mencari keberadaan _Naruto_ semenjak _Vali_ menanyakan keberadaan si pirang bego itu, dia mengerahkan sebagian besar bawahannya bahkan salah satu jendralnya, _Shemhaza_ pun ikut mencari keberadaan _Naruto_

Terdengar bodoh memang, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Untuk sekarang keberadaan _Naruto_ masih belum diketahui karena itu berkaitan erat dengan _Sacred Gear Gagal_ milik _Azazel_

Karena _Azazel_ tahu, sebagai seorang peneliti handal sebuah _Produk yang gagal_ dapat menyebabkan masalah yang berat!

Namun _Azazel_ mencari keberadaan _Naruto_ bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mencari pemuda pirang itu hanya semata-mata untuk menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bahwa _Apakah Kokabiel Mati ditangannya?_

Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Kokabiel yang dikatakan hilang dalam pertarungan bersama _Naruto_ telah mati atau masih berkeliaran bebas disana. Jika dia memang mati maka _Azazel_ bisa keluar dari masalahnya

Namun jika Kokabiel masih berkeliaran bebas, _Azazel_ tak memiliki _pembelaan_ apapun saat pertemuan tiga fraksi mengenai tragedi Kokabiel dan perdamaian tiga fraksi yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi!

Karena itulah _Gubernur_ itu mencari keberadaan _Naruto_ dan mencoba mengajaknya ke pertemuan tiga Fraksi nanti sebagai ajang _pembelaan_ untuknya

"Aku juga datang kesini untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu"

Tanpa sadar _Vali_ menoleh kearah _Azazel_ , berekspresi datar saat menatap wajah _Azazel_ yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Itu bukan senyum tulus atau semacamnya, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyum pembawa berita yang kurang enak

"Belakangan aku telah memerintahkan beberapa bawahanku bahkan aku juga menyuruh _Shemhaza_ untuk mencari keberadaan _Naruto_ -"

"-Aku mencarinya bukan tanpa alasan, aku memiliki alasan tertentu dan ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya"

"..."

"Apa kau menemukannya?"

Senyum _Azazel_ luntur bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, sebuah gelengan pelan seakan menjadi jawaban dari apa yang ditanyakan _Vali_ pada _Azazel_. Sebuah cahaya harapan setitik kecil yang _Vali_ punya menjadi hilang tak tersisa saat mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari _Azazel_

" _Souka..."_

Kembali menatap lurus kedepan, keduanya pun tak saling bicara untuk waktu yang lama, selain karena tak ada hal yang pantas untuk dibahas, mereka berdua juga tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

" _Vali-kun_ ~!"

 _Vali_ menoleh kebelakang saat merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang feminim, senyumnya mengembang saat seorang gadis bersurai ungu tengah berlari jauh dibelakangnya, _Azazel_ yang berada disamping _Vali_ pun ikut tersenyum

"Tak kusangka, seorang maniak bertarung sepertimu punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Dan lagi, seleramu lumayan juga dalam urusan gadis, _Vali!"_

Ujar _Azazel_ saat kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, menatap seorang gadis yang kini berlari kearah mereka berdua. Pikiran mesumnya mulai kambuh saat menatap dada _Rize_ yang kini bergoyang-goyang

 _*Bleetaakk!*_

"Hentikan sifat mesummu itu _Azazel_!"

Ucap _Vali_ sesaat setelah puas menjitak kepala _Azazel_ yang notabene merupakan _Gubernur_ dari fraksi _Datenshi_ , setelah itu _Vali_ berjalan kearah _Rize_ yang berlari kearahnya meninggalkan _Azazel_ yang masih mengelus kepalanya pelan

" _Vali-kun_ kau dari mana saja? Aku lelah mencarimu!"

 _Vali_ tertawa renyah, entah kenapa sifat _Rize_ yang kini tengah merutuki dirinya yang pergi tiba-tiba terlihat lucu di mata _Blue-Ice_ miliknya, tangannya mencoba menggapai pucuk surai ungu itu lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut

"Va- _Vali-kun_?"

"Ayo pulang, _Rize"_

 _Rize_ terpaksa memerah malu, tepat setelah menatap senyum tulus _Vali_ yang membuat hatinya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia menunduk malu saat _Vali_ menatap wajahnya

"Yoo! Roman picisan seperti biasanya!"

Ah! Dasar _Gubernur Miskin_ itu! Dia hanya bisa mengacaukan Romansa antara _Vali_ dengan _Rize_ saja!

"Diamlah kau! Dasar _Gubernur Jomblo!"_

 _Check Mate!_ _Azazel_ langsung terjungkal kebelakang saat _Vali_ mengejeknya dengan ejekan yang menusuk hatinya, _Gubernur Jomblo?_ Ayolah! Dia hanya _Jomblo Tua_ , lagipula para bawahannya yang memiliki Gender perempuan rata-rata memiliki tubuh yang aduhai, jadi dia bisa bermesum ria tanpa memikirkan sang _Jodoh_ yang entah berada dimana bukan?

Ah~! Sekarang _Azazel_ malah ditinggal oleh _Vali_ dan _Rize_. Sial! _Azazel_ tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia diabaikan oleh muridnya sendiri hanya karena seorang gadis cantik

'Dasar _Vali_ , dia mulai berubah ya?'

::

::

::

::

 _*Ckleek...*_

" _Kurumi-chan_ , _Tadaima!"_

Oke! Untuk sekarang keadaannya berubah. Kini _Vali_ dan _Rize_ sudah berada diapartemen dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain layaknya orang yang baru pulang kencan, serta tangan _Rize_ yang satunya membawa kantung plastik, mungkin berisi beberapa makanan?

" _Are?"_

 _Rize_ menautkan sebelah alisnya saat keadaan apartemen terlihat sepi tanpa ada suara. Memang tidak gelap sih karena lampunya sudah terlebih dahulu dihidupkan, namun pertanyaannya adalah, dimana _Kurumi?_

" _Kurumi-chan_? kau ada disini bukan?"

 _Rize_ melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan _Vali_ dan masuk kedalam apartemen terlebih dahulu menaruh kantung plastik yang ia bawa, sedangkan _Vali_ hanya menghela nafas pelan, kakinya melangkah secara pelan menuju sebuah sofa yang terletak berhadapan dengan Tv

Menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa, _Vali_ lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya, kelopak matanya pun menutupi mata indahnya

 _Vali_ sudah menduga hal ini. Wajar jika gadis berambut hitam itu tak berada dirumah, mungkin saja dia mencari _Naruto_ karena khawatir terhadap si pirang itu, pasalnya _Naruto_ belum pulang sejak semalam

Tapi menurutnya apa yang dilakukan _Kurumi_ hanya sia-sia, karena dia sendiri yang berusaha mencari _Naruto_ pun tak dapat menemukannya walau sehelai rambut pirangnya sedikitpun

Dan ia rasa, semenjak _Naruto_ pergi, suasana ditempat yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah ini mulai terasa berubah dari sebelumnya-

-Bukan?

 _*Ckleek!*_

 _Rize_ dan _Vali_ menoleh secara bersamaan saat salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, kedua sorot mata mereka menjadi terlihat khawatir saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang masih dibalut dengan seragam sekolah itu terlihat kecewa - terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya

"Ku- _Kurumi-chan_?"

"Aku tahu kalian berbohong padaku, jadi katakan dimana _Dia?"_

Ujar _Kurumi_ dengan lantang, raut wajahnya yang kecewa mulai mengeras, pony rambutnya sedikit bergerak terbawa angin yang entah darimana, menampilkan iris mata kirinya yang berwarna kuning dengan pola seperti jam Romawi

Gadis manis itu tak pernah menyangka, bahwa teman seapartemennya yang mulai ia percayai bahkan berbohong padanya. Lagipula apa masalahnya jika dia tahu dimana _Naruto_ berada bukan? dan untuk apa mereka berdua menyembunyikan _Naruto_ darinya?

" _Kurumi_ -"

"Aku tadi datang ke Kuoh Academy, menunggu _Naruto_ pulang walau tempatku menunggu agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah itu. Namun karena lelah menunggu, aku bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang kupikir teman _Naruto_ -"

"-Dan saat aku bertanya _Apa kau temannya Naruto? Dia ada disekolah bukan?_ dia hanya menjawab _Naruto tidak sekolah Hari ini!"_

Untuk sesaat _Rize_ membulatkan matanya, ia tak menyangka _Kurumi_ akan berbuat sejauh itu mengingat kebohongannya tadi pagi ia rasa dipercayai oleh _Kurumi_ , namun nyatanya tidak. Gadis itu bahkan datang ke sekolah hanya sekedar membuktikan bahwa _Naruto_ sekolah atau tidaknya

Lain _Rize_ , lain juga dengan _Vali_. Pemuda tampan bersurai perak itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang bahkan tak gatal sama sekali. Ini semua sudah dia duga sebelumnya-

-Bahwa, masalahnya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini

"Cepat katakan dimana _Dia!_ _Rize-chan_ , _Vali!"_

"Na- _Naruto_ ada-"

" _Naruto_ telah pergi, itu yang kutahu..."

Terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang bisa digambarkan pada sosok _Rize_ sekarang. Menoleh kearah _Vali_ sesaat setelah ucapannya dipotong oleh pemuda perak itu. Mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang keberadaan _Naruto_ yang sebenarnya

" _Vali-kun_?"

"Hentikan ini _Rize_ , _Kebohongan_ tak akan menyelesaikan apapun!"

Gadis bersurai ungu itu langsung menunduk saat _Vali_ sedikit agak membentaknya, ada rasa sedih saat sang kesayangan membentaknya seperti itu, namun gadis itu merasa inilah yang terbaik. Menyembunyikan sebuah kebohongan memang bukanlah hal yang baik

"A-Apa maksudmu, _Vali_?"

Ucapannya agak terbata, _Kurumi_ masih belum terlalu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan _Vali_ padanya, ia benar-benar tidak paham. _Naruto telah pergi?_ Apa maksudnya?

 _Vali_ akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada _Kurumi_. Tentang semuanya yang telah terjadi yaitu sebuah tragedi besar yang terjadi di Kuoh Academy. _Vali_ menjelaskannya secara rinci dan mengatakan pada _Kurumi_ bahwa _Naruto_ telah hilang dalam pertarungan itu dan masuk kedalam sebuah celah dimensi

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan?!"

 _Kurumi_ membulatkan matanya, masih sedikit tak percaya apa yang dikatakan _Vali_ padanya walau itulah kebenarannya, rasa sedih mulai menggerogoti hatinya saat si pirang bego yang mengisi kehidupannya telah pergi entah kemana

Sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Semua perasaan itu mulai bercampur aduk dalam hati kecil _Kurumi_. Ini semua terasa begitu cepat untuk kehilangan sosok _Naruto_ , padahal ia merasa, baru kemarin gadis cantik itu menggoda _Naruto_ dikamarnya

Bibirnya bergetar, auranya mulai menguar dari tubuhnya membuat _Vali_ dan _Rize_ yang berada didekatnya mulai agak mundur kebelakang, bahkan jarum jam yang berada di mata kirinya mulai berputar dengan cepat

Ini tidak bisa diterima! Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda pirang yang telah mengisi kehidupannya itu! Ini terlalu cepat baginya! _Naruto_ hanya miliknya seorang dan ia tidak ingin _Naruto_ pergi meninggalkannya!

Itu benar! Dia tak ingin _Naruto_ pergi meninggalkannya!

 _*Craaaack!*_

"Eh?"

 _Vali_ terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ada yang aneh pada dirinya, ia merasa tadi dirinya seolah membeku dan tak bisa apa-apa, bahkan ia pun ta bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama dirinya tadi membeku dan terdiam ditempat

Begitu juga dengan _Rize_ , ia terkejut saat menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya, ia merasa seperti waktu dipaksa untuk berhenti sesaat hingga membuat tubuhnya tadi beku dan tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan tak ada ingatan apapun selama tubuhnya membeku tadi

 _*Ckleek!*_

 _Vali_ dan _Rize_ menoleh kearah pintu apartemen secara bersamaan, mereka terkejut saat _Kurumi_ mulai berlari keluar apartemen dengan sangat cepat hingga mereka lupa sejak kapan _Kurumi_ berada disana

'Jadi dia menggunakan kekuatannya?!'

" _Vali-kun_ , Ayo kejar _Kurumi-chan!"_

"Ayo!"

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Unknown Dimension]**_

" _Huft..."_

Cuaca yang cerah, angin yang sejuk, serta pemandangan berupa awan yang bergerak membentuk abstrak terlihat sangat indah dan nyaman di mata birunya

Menghela nafas pelan, pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kepala naga merah raksasa itu mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin semilir yang amat sejuk menerpa tubuhnya

Ini terasa nyaman baginya, angin yang menerpanya seolah membuainya agar ia bisa tertidur dengan pulas

 _Uzumaki Naruto,_ nama pemuda itu. Kini ia tengah berbaring dengan santainya diatas kepala seekor naga merah raksasa yang dipanggil _Great Red,_ berbaring dengan santai dan disebelahnya terlihat seorang gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas pula, dia adalah _Ophis_

"Inilah yang kusukai dari _Angin,_ mereka tak terlihat, namun kelakuan mereka membuaiku sangat kusukai. Mereka seperti pemain dibelakang layar saja" ucap _Naruto_ masih sambil memejamkan matanya

Bayangan seorang gadis mulai masuk kedalam pikirannya, membuat senyumnya mengembang diwajah tampannya, belaian lembut sang angin membuat bayangan dalam pikirannya semakin nyata

Bayangan didalam pikirannya semakin jelas. Seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang menutupi tubuhnya, rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua dan dibiarkan tergerai melewati kedua bahunya, kulit putihnya yang bersih serta kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna, _Merah_ dan _Kuning_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum saat sosok bayangan dalam pikirannya merupakan sosok yang amat ia kenal, gadis itu adalah seseorang yang pernah ia selamatkan dulu, gadis yang sebelumnya tinggal bersamanya dalam satu apartemen, dan lebih dari itu, gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya

Gadis itu adalah _Tokisaki Kurumi,_ yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ia rindukan...

Sosok gadis dalam bayangannya mulai tersenyum, membuat _Naruto_ yang notabene tengah mengkhayal ria ikut tersenyum dengan dada yang berdegup kencang dari sebelumnya

" _Uzuki..."_

Ah~ bahkan bayangan didalam pikirannya memanggil namanya, yah walaupun biasanya _Kurumi_ memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Tapi biarlah, selagi bayangannya terlihat nyata

" _Uzuki..."_

Entah kenapa sekarang suaranya terdengar jelas dijelas ditelinganya...

" _Uzuki..."_

" _Oii Baka! Bangun!"_

 _*Bleetaakk!*_

 _Naruto_ langsung meringis saat merasakan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya, hal itu membuat _Naruto_ membuka matanya lalu duduk dan mencari siapa yang berani menjitak kepalanya

"..."

"Jadi, kau sudah bangun?"

"Oii _Ophis!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada kepalaku?!"

Ucap _Naruto_ sewot, yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya tak suka saat seseorang membangunkannya dengan cara yang bahkan tak manusiawi. Ayolah! Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik saat bangun dari acara tidurannya, _Ciuman selamat Pagi_ contohnya?

"Kau juga sih! Lagian saat kupanggil namamu, kau hanya tersenyum gak jelas dengan wajah yang menjijikkan~!"

Oke! Sekarang _Naruto_ mulai kesal, itu terbukti dengan pelipisnya yang mengeluar sebuah perempatan yang agak besar

"Berhentilah mengejekku _Loli!_ Kau mungkin berpikir apa yang kau ucapkan itu biasa, namun itu cukup menyakitkan buatku!"

" _Haa?_ Kau yang seharusnya mikir! Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dengan wajah mesum seperti tadi! Lagipula siapa yang menjadi khayalanmu? Apa mungkin aku?!"

"Untuk apa aku mengkhayalkanmu?! Aku gak mungkin tertarik dengan dada rata sepertimu! Dan tentunya aku bukan _Lolicon!"_

Ah~ entah kenapa sekarang giliran _Ophis_ yang menjadi kesal, ucapan _Naruto_ barusan sangat-sangat menohok hatinya sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Eh tunggu?! Dia naga kan?

"K-Kau?! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"A-Aku gak melihat apapun kok! Serius!"

Ucap _Naruto_ sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, pipinya pun sedikit agak memerah karena pakaian _Ophis_ yang mungkin menurutnya tidak senonoh itu, mata birunya juga diam-diam melirik kearah _Ophis_

"O- _Ophis_ , lain kali kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu, i-itu terlalu terbuka kau tahu?"

" _Ba-Baka!"_

 _*Bruuk!*_

Dan situasi yang terburuk pun terjadi. Hanya karena rasa kesalnya akan ucapan _Naruto_ yang membuat hatinya serasa terbakar, _Ophis_ mendorong tubuh _Naruto_ dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, hal itu pun membuat _Naruto_ yang awalnya masih bersantai di atas kepala _Great Red_ terpaksa jatuh dan melayang diudara karena dorongan _Ophis_

" _Beeeggoooo! Ophis, Tolong aakuu!"_

Teriak _Naruto_ nista yang kini tengah meluncur diudara dengan cepat, _Ophis_ yang masih berada diatas kepala _Great Red_ hanya menatap datar sosok _Naruto_ yang semakin lama semakin meluncur ke bawah, sedangkan _Great Red_? Walaupun sekilas ia melihat _Naruto_ terjatuh dari atas kepalanya, ia bahkan tak peduli sama sekali pada si pirang bego itu

" _Ophis_ , kau tak peduli padanya?"

" _Hmmph!_ Aku tak sudi menolongnya! Berani-beraninya dia menilai diriku seperti itu!"

 _Great Red_ hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa kelakuan _Ophis_ sekarang seperti seorang gadis biasa, padahal kenyataannya dia itu sebenarnya adalah Naga tak terbatas, _Mugen no Ryuujin_ atau biasa dikenal sebagai _Ouroboros Dragon_

"Sebaiknya kau tolong dia, aku juga mau pulang kerumahku, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu tidak, aku tak ingin berbagi tempat denganmu disana"

"Yasudah tolong lagi sana _Manusia_ itu, apa kau mau membiarkannya mati konyol?"

Walau awalnya _Ophis_ tak mau, tapi pada akhirnya naga betina itu mulai menuruti apa yang dikatakan _Great Red_. Percakapan itupun berakhir dengan _Ophis_ yang mulai melesat kearah _Naruto_ dan _Great Red_ yang mulai masuk kedalam celah dimensi lebar yang sebelumnya telah dia buat

" _Ophis_ ~! Cepatlah tolong aku bego! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika aku mati disini!"

Rengek _Naruto_ yang masih berada diudara dengan bebasnya layaknya orang yang tengah melakukan _Base Jump, Ophis_ yang melesat kearahnya pun hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ karena ucapan _Naruto_

 _Memaafkan_ katanya? Ia saja tak merasa bersalah apapun terhadap pemuda pirang yang kini merengek padanya itu

"Lalu~ Bagaimana aku menyelamatkanmu Bodoh?! Tak mungkin kan aku menopang tubuhmu?!"

Otak _Naruto_ mulai berpikir sekarang, ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan _Ophis_. Tak mungkin _Ophis_ yang seorang gadis mungil nan imut menangkap tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih besar daripada tubuh _Ophis_ sendiri

 _Naruto_ tak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya menyuruh _Naga Loli_ itu untuk menyelamatkannya?

Sesaat _Naruto_ melihat _Great Red_ yang telah masuk sempurna kedalam sebuah celah dimensi yang amat lebar, hal itupun membuat ide besar masuk kedalam otak _Naruto_ yang kadang jenius

"Kau seorang _naga_ kan?! Setidaknya kau bisa membuat celah dimensi dibelakangku sehingga aku bisa selamat daripada terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat lalu mati dengan konyol!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Cepatlah atau aku akan mati disini!"

 _Ophis_ menghempaskan nafasnya sebal, ia tak menyangka _Naruto_ itu cukup pemaksa juga, dan lebih dari itu, _Naruto_ juga takut yang namanya mati ya?

 _Ophis_ mulai berkosentrasi, tangan kanannya yang mungil terjulur kearah _Naruto_ yang kini berada agak jauh dibawahnya, dan tepat setelah itu muncul celah dimensi yang membuat _Naruto_ masuk kedalamnya diikuti dengan _Ophis_ yang ikut masuk kedalamnya

 _*Sriiiiiingg!*_

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Kuoh City] [With Same Time]**_

" _Kurumi_ , tunggu!"

 _*Drap! Drap! Drap!*_

Suara langkah kaki yang dilapisi sepatu itu terdengar jelas digendang telinga, bulir-bulir peluh yang jatuh dari pelipisnya terlihat sangat berkilau dalam gelapnya malam, nafasnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya

Untuk saat ini keadaannya sangat buruk, dengan _Vali_ dan _Rize_ yang terus berlari mengejar _Kurumi_ , bahkan sesekali _Kurumi_ menggunakan kekuatan matanya yang membuat _Vali_ dan _Rize_ kesulitan dalam mengejarnya

" _Kurumi-chan!"_

"Berhentilah mengikutiku! _Usotsuki!"_

Untuk sesaat _Rize_ termenung mendengar _Kurumi_ memanggilnya _Pembohong,_ namun tetap saja ia tak ingin _Kurumi_ pergi. Ia memang bohong terhadap gadis yang tengah mereka kejar itu, namun itu demi kebaikan _Kurumi_ sendiri

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pematang pantai. Gelap dan hanya cahaya bulan satu-satunya yang menjadi penerang disana, suara sungai yang mengalir pun seakan menjadi _Backsound_ dari apa yang telah terjadi

 _Kurumi_ berhenti disana tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah _Rize_ dan _Vali_ yang berada dibelakangnya, begitupun _Vali_ dan _Rize_ yang berhenti saat _Kurumi_ berhenti berlari dan memilih diam

" _Ku-Kurumi-chan?"_

Suara _Rize_ yang mengalun dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir terdengar jelas oleh _Kurumi_ , membuat wajah gadis bersurai hitam itu mengeras, ekspresinya pun tertutupi dengan rambut hitamnya yang indah

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan _Vali_ maupun _Rize_ , apa mereka sebegitu teganya menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini? Apa dia tidak pantas untuk mendengar kabar itu? Atau mungkin...

Dia hanyalah _Orang Luar_ yang tak perlu ikut campur akan keberadaan _Naruto_?

Meski gelap, namun _Rize_ dapat melihat jelas tubuh _Kurumi_ yang bergetar, dan itu membuatnya tambah khawatir pada gadis bersurai hitam itu

" _Kurumi-chan_?"

 _*Pluk!*_

Merasa bahunya dipegang seseorang, membuat _Rize_ menoleh kesamping melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya, sorot matanya menjadi agak bingung saat _Vali_ – sosok yang memegang bahunya kini memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas pelan

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini..."

Dengan langkah yang agak berat, _Vali_ akhirnya berjalan kearah _Kurumi_ yang kini berdiri dengan bahu yang agak bergetar dengan alasan yang tak ia tahu, meninggalkan _Rize_ yang kini berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang

 _*Pluk!*_

 _Kurumi_ menoleh kebelakang saat bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang, wajahnya mengeras dengan mata yang menajam saat sosok yang memegang bahunya adalah sosok yang juga telah membohongi dirinya, yaitu _Vali_ sang _Hakuryuukou_

"Pergilah dari sini!"

Ucap _Kurumi_ dengan nada yang memerintah, senyum dengan sedikit paksaan terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya yang membuat _Vali_ kembali menghela nafas dan baru saja memahami sesuatu-

-Bahwa, para gadis itu sangat merepotkan!

"Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha mencari _Naruto_ untukmu"

 _*Plaak!*_

Tangan _Vali_ yang berada dibahu _Kurumi_ ditepis dengan keras oleh gadis itu, senyum paksaan kembali terukir diwajahnya, meskipun begitu, di ekor matanya terlihat setitik air mata yang membuat _Vali_ agak terkejut

" _Ku-Kurumi?"_

"Kenapa kalian membohongiku?"

"I-itu"

"Katakan kenapa kalian membohongiku?!"

 _Vali_ terdiam saat _Kurumi_ membentaknya dengan nada tinggi, bahkan gadis itu sekarang saling berhadapan dengan _Vali_ menatap tajam iris _Blue-Ice_ yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tampan itu

"Apa kalian tidak peduli terhadapku? Atau-"

"-Kalian hanya menganggapku ini _orang luar_ yang tak perlu mengetahui kabar itu?!"

 _*Grep!*_

"Kami tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu!"

 _Kurumi_ agak terkejut saat _Vali_ memegang kedua bahunya dengan bantahan yang terdengar seperti sedikit bentakan, sementara _Rize_ yang berada dibelakang _Vali_ hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara walau ekspresinya agak mengkhawatirkan keduanya

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?! Kau tidak tahu betapa kami mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"A-Aku-"

"Dengar, kami berbohong padamu karena kami tak ingin kau bersedih, karena aku tahu-"

"-Naruto adalah orang yang _spesial_ untukmu bukan?"

Kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna membulat sempurna, menatap wajah _Vali_ yang kini menatapnya dengan serius, _Liquid_ bening mulai tumpah dari matanya sesaat setelah _Vali_ mengelus surai

" _Gomen, Vali..."_

 _Vali_ tersenyum saat _Kurumi_ menutupi ekspresinya dalam dada bidangnya, tangannya mengelus lembut punggung _Kurumi_ saat gadis itu mulai menangis dalam dekapannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam baju _Vali_ dengan kuat

 _Rize_ yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum, hatinya merasa sedikit lega akhirnya masalah yang menyangkut mereka bertiga telah usai

Tapi apa memang benar begitu?

.

.

.

 _*Sriiiiinnngg!*_

Tanpa mereka sadari, agak jauh disamping _Vali_ dan _Kurumi,_ muncul celah dimensi yang mengeluarkan dua makhluk berbeda _Gender._ Yang pertama seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat sedikit agak kacau, sedangkan satunya seorang gadis _Loli_ yang mengenakan _Dress Gothic Lolita_

" _Ittee..."_

Masih meringis kesakitan dengan mata yang tertutup karena sosok gadis _Loli_ yang kini menimpa tubuhnya dari atas, mata pemuda pirang itu terbuka secara perlahan, pandangannya masih agak kabur namun apa yang dia lihat sekarang tak bisa menipu kenyataannya

Mata birunya menangkap sosok tiga orang yang sangat ia kenal, yakni _Rize, Vali_ dan juga _Kurumi_

Ada rasa senang sih saat bisa kembali mereka bertiga, namun untuk sekarang entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit lebih nyeri melihat mereka bertiga

Bagaimana tidak? Sosok gadis yang selama ini mengalihkan perhatiannya dan yang selama ini ia rindukan berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya sendiri, sosok sahabat yang paling ia percayai!

Ayolah! Ini bukanlah _Tikungan_ yang tajam bukan?

Tapi tetap saja itu membuat hati kecilnya nyeri. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka jika akan berakhir seperti ini jadinya, sang gadis yang ia sukai berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya sendiri? Dan bahkan parahnya, pacar sahabatnya yang berada dibelakangnya terlihat tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, bukankah ini berlebihan?

Entah kenapa perasaan sakit semacam ini membuatnya merasa _De javu,_ perasaan nyeri yang membuat dadanya seolah kosong, rasa nyeri yang terus menjalar ke setiap inchi di hatinya saat melihat sahabatnya sendiri memeluk gadis yang dia cintai

Ayolah! Apa _Vali_ tak puas hanya dengan _Rize_ saja? Atau dia berniat membuat rencana semacam _mini-harem?_

Dan daripada itu, dimatanya _Kurumi_ terlihat menangis didalam pelukan _Vali_ yang membuat hatinya serasa terbakar, namun melihat sang gadis pujaan terlihat nyaman dipelukan sahabatnya, memaksanya untuk tersenyum walau itu agak sulit dilakukan

Dan pada akhirnya dia tersenyum walau untuk sesaat, dan berusaha berpikir positif pada pemandangan menyakitkan yang kini terpajang indah didepan matanya

Selama gadis yang dicintainya bahagia dengan orang lain, Menatapnya dari jauh pun dia tak apa, Naruto hanya bisa berpikiran seperti itu untuk sekarang

Mengabaikan _Ophis_ yang kini berbaring nyaman disampingnya, pemuda itu – _Naruto_ mulai perlahan berdiri, matanya masih menatap ketiga sahabatnya mencoba membohongi diri sendiri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan, walau kenyatannya itu adalah nyata!

" _Vali?"_

Suara ini? Mereka serasa mengenal suara ini!

Mereka bertiga, _Rize_ dan _Vali_ serta _Kurumi_ langsung menoleh ke asal suara, ketiganya membulatkan mata saat sosok yang dicari-cari kini berada didepan mereka. Ada rasa senang saat bisa melihat kembali sosok _Naruto_ yang telah pulang ke _Kuoh,_ namun ekspresi yang digambarkan _Naruto_ diwajah tampannya memaksa mereka untuk diam sesaat

 _Kurumi_ yang sebelumnya sudah berada dalam dekapan _Vali_ serasa ingin langsung menghampiri _Naruto,_ namun niatnya ia urungkan saat ekspresi _Naruto_ terlihat sangat dipaksakan dimatanya

" _Na-Naruto?"_

" _Kita teman kan? Vali?"_

"A-apa yang kau katakan _Naruto?_ Tentu saja kita teman!"

Naruto tersenyum paksa walau bibirnya agak bergetar, matanya mulai menyipit menatap _Vali_ yang berada agak jauh didepannya, cahaya dalam matanya pun menghilang hingga menyisakan iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ tanpa cahaya

 _Naruto_ memang tidaklah tampan seperti _Vali, Naruto_ hanya bisa berharap suatu hari ia bisa mendapatkan hati _Kurumi,_ namun melihat kejadian barusan dimana _Kurumi_ terlihat nyaman di pelukan _Vali,_ hal itu membuat harapannya hilang seketika

Sudah cukup baginya untuk merasakan hal seperti ini, hatinya sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan hal seperti ini lagi. Ia benar-benar terluka melihat mereka bertiga, ia hanya bisa berharap agar ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"A-ah! _Go-gomen_ telah mengganggu kalian bertiga!"

Ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh, hal itu membuat mereka bertiga menjadi bingung sendiri karena tingkah Naruto yang berbeda

 _Ophis_ yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring ditanah kini mulai membuka matanya dan berdiri disamping Naruto, namun alangkah terkejutnya _Naga Loli_ itu saat menatap _Vali_ yang agak jauh didepannya, begitu juga dengan _Vali_ yang baru menyadari keberadaan _Ophis_ disamping _Naruto_

"K-Kau?!"

" _Ophis, ayo pergi..."_

 _Ophis_ menoleh kesamping atas, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit sedih saat menatap ekspresi _Naruto_ yang sekarang, ia serasa bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh si pirang itu untuk sekarang

"Mau kemana?"

"..."

"Kau pernah kesini bukan? setidaknya cari tempat yang jauh dari sini..."

 _Ophis_ hanya bisa menuruti permintaan _Naruto,_ entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa iba pada Naruto hanya karena pemuda pirang itu terlihat seperti orang yang tengah sakit sekaligus patah hati

Sedangkan _Rize, Vali_ dan juga _Kurumi_ hanya bisa membelalakkan mata mereka terkejut, Naruto ingin pergi? Yang benar saja! Mereka tak bisa membiarkan _Naruto_ untuk pergi lagi!

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku telah mengganggu acara kalian bertiga!"

 _*Sriiiinngg!*_

"Naruto! Tunggu dulu!"

Dan akhirnya mereka telat untuk menghentikan _Naruto._ Pemuda pirang itu sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki celah dimensi yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh _Ophis_ yang juga ikut masuk kedalamnya, bahkan _Kurumi_ yang menghentikan aliran waktu dengan kekuatan matanya pun tak bisa menghentikan _Naruto_ yang notabene sudah pergi masuk kedalam celah dimensi itu

" _Narutooo!"_

Jadi, akankah hubungan mereka berempat berakhir disini?

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: [To Be Continued...] ::**

 **:: [A/N] ::** _Domo!_ Ketemu lagi yaa~

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo _Chapter_ kemarin sangat mengecewakan, bahkan _Chapter_ yang ini pun menurutku sangat mengecewakan dan membosankan. Entah kenapa saya merasa alur ceritanya mudah untuk ditebak dan berbeda jauh dengan yang saya rencanakan

Mungkin gak banyak yang saya sampaikan saat ini, melihat beberapa _Chapter_ kebelakang yang membuat para _Reader_ mulai kecewa membuat saya jadi merasa bersalah tentunya

Tentunya ini berdampak buruk pada perkembangan _Fic_ ini, walau gaya penulisannya yang sudah saya rubah secara perlahan, tapi tetap saja alur ceritanya itu yang membuat saya kecewa pada diri saya sendiri

 _Gomen_ kalau saya sudah mengecewakan kalian semua~

Ini bukan berarti saya bakal _Discontinue_ dalam mengupdate _Fic_ ini atau semacamnya, saya hanya ingin mencari referensi dulu untuk perkembangan _Fic_ ini, dan saran serta kritik kalian sebagai _Reader_ tentunya saya harapkan disini

Soal _Vali_ dan _Kurumi,_ itu bukan maksud saya untuk merubah _Pairing_ yang telah saya tetapkan, _Pairing_ -nya tetap kok seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di _Chapter_ terdahulu, hanya saja saya membuat perselisihan sedikit antara _Naruto_ dengan _Vali,_ Lagipula saya gak rela _Kurumi_ dipasangin sama _Chara_ lain selain _Itsuka Shido_ sama _Naruto_ :v

Untuk _Update Chapter_ depan mungkin akan langsung masuk ke _Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi_ yang sudah saya rencanakan jauh hari, disana akan dijelaskan siapa sosok yang pernah ditemui _Ophis_ sebelum _Naruto_ dan apa yang dimaksud _Pembelaan Azazel_ , dan juga bakalan ada _Scene Battle_ nantinya

Dan ini adalah _Update_ terakhir sebelum lebaran [Lebaran bentar lagi kan?] jadi sesudah lebaran mungkin saya akan _Update_ lagi, atau mungkin bakalan buat _Fic_ baru mengingat ide besar mulai merembes diotak saya?

Oh ya~ Promosi bentar yaa! Jangan lupa untuk baca _Fic_ baru saya di _Fandom Naruto_ dengan pairing _Naruto x Naruko_ , _Lihat_ di _Bio_ saya biar mudah [ _Hehehe_ ] rencananya pengen dibuat _Sekuel_ tapi saya belum bisa janji kapan di publish :D

 _ **\- [Balasan Review]**_

 _ **[Dhany Dhacil] ::**_ Ah~ Romance ya? Mungkin kali ini yang nyesek-nyesek dulu :v

 _ **[Yellow Flash115] ::**_ Mungkin akan terjawab di _Chapter_ depan dan soal itu, _Pairing_ Naruto tetap _Kurumi_ kok! Cuma saya buat sedikit masalah diantara mereka, yang jelas akan ada _Scene Romance_ yang manis-manis antara _Naruto_ dan _Kurumi_ nantinya!

 _ **[Fahzi Luchifer] ::**_ Ah~ Gak nyangka kalo kamu suka sama _Humor_ kacangan saya :v

Ini udah diupdate kok! Dan ya semoga puasa kamu lancar juga! Saya doakan kamu yang terbaik deh!

 _ **[Mr Uzumaki 22] ::**_ yah, saya memang gak bisa diajak konsisten jika berkaitan tentang jadwal _Update_ :v

 _Yah,_ saya maklum kok karena saya sendiri merasa begitu, dan soal dia balik ke _DxD._ Ini dia udah balik kok! Dan saran kamu akan saya pertimbangkan lagi! _Sankyuu_ atas sarannya!

 _ **[Tsukasa] ::**_ _Douitta,_ semoga puasa kamu juga lancar dan diterima!

Itu masih rahasia saya, tapi kedepannya mungkin ada yang menarik, jadi jangan bosen nungguinnya yaa!

 _Sankyuu_ atas doanya, saya doakan kamu sehat selalu!

 _ **[Shinachiku] ::**_ eh? Kok tahu kamu kalau saya mau nikahin si _Lyla_ di _Game Harvest Moon? Kamu dukun yaa? :v_

Entahlah, tapi suatu saat dia bakal _Show-off_ kekuatannya kok, tapi saya gak bisa ngasih tau di _Chapter_ keberapa

 _ **[DAMARWULAN] ::**_ memangnya FB kamu kenapa?

 _ **[Semangat45] ::**_ Yap! Tebakanmu benar! Tapi kamu gak dapat hadiah dari saya!

 _ **[TsukiNoCandra] ::**_ Oke! Saya tahu kalau saya salah, saya mengakui semua kesalahan saya entah itu dari segi tulisan, gaya bahasa, ataupun hal-hal yang bersangkutan lainnya

 _Etto..._ bingung mau nulis apa, tapi intinya saya malas nyari masalah sama _Author_ sepertimu, gak bakal selesai urusannya dan hanya akan berakhir dengan perselisihan panjang

Intinya kalo kamu gak suka? Ya gak usah baca, mudah bukan? kamu juga boleh unfollow _Fic_ ini tanpa persetujuan saya kalo kamu memang bener-bener gak suka. Semuanya terserah padamu -_-

 _ **[Wirayudaj] ::**_ Yah, memang kenyataannya begitu sih :v

Dan untuk yang Review _Lanjut_ dan _Next_ atau semacamnya, ini udah diupdate kok! Dan maaf untuk Review yang gak saya balas :D

Akhir kata, salam dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya!

 _Selamat menjalankan ibadah Puasa! Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! [Lebaran bentar lagi kan?]_

 _Bye Bee~!_

 _\- Sign : [Kurosaki Kitahara]_


	28. Ophis, dan pertemuan tiga fraksi

"Ah~! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku _Ophis!"_

Malam itu angin berdesir dengan kencang, suasana kelam khas gelapnya malam seakan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri di mata biru dan hitam mereka berdua, cahaya sang rembulan seakan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan bagi mereka yang kini tengah asik disana

Tunggu dulu! Mereka sedang apa?

" _Huh?_ Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat denganmu?"

Mengganti keadaan yang sesungguhnya, memperlihatkan seorang gadis bertubuh kecil khas _Loli_ dengan balutan _Dress Gothic Lolita_ berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat imut nan menggemaskan yang membuat siapa saja ingin membawanya pulang sebagai _pajangan dirumah_

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang remaja tulen bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon, kedua tangannya yang bergetar dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah menandakan bahwa ia kini sedang dilanda rasa malu

 _Keadaan_ macam apa ini?

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku _Bego!"_

Remaja pirang itu kini berjengit kaget dengan sedikit sensasi merinding saat gadis _Loli_ itu memaksa dan bersandar di dada bidangnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting yang baru saja direbus matang

" _Ne.. Uzuki?"_

" _E-Eh? O-Ophis?!"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ remaja yang kini menjadi sandaran _Ophis_ si gadis _Loli,_ hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat _Ophis_ kini agak berubah menjadi agresif ketika tangannya mencoba mengelus lembut pipi _Naruto_ dengan jemari mungilnya dengan senyum yang terlihat _agak_ polos

 _Apaan_ ini? Apa ini musim kawin bagi bangsa _Naga?!_

Jika memang benar, _Naruto_ pasti sudah menolaknya terlebih dahulu! Dia tidak mau menikah dengan seorang _Naga!,_ terlebih lagi _Naga_ itu kini berevolusi menjadi gadis _Loli_ yang menggemaskan!

Mau jadi apa ia jika dia benar-benar menikah dengan seekor _Naga?_ Dan yang paling dikhawatirkannya jika itu terjadi adalah anaknya! –

\- Ya itu benar! Bagaimana wujud anaknya nanti jika ia benar-benar berhubungan dengan seekor _Naga?_

"Peluk aku~ Aku kedinginan tahu!"

Mata membulat dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. _Naruto_ menjadi salah tingkah sekarang dan bingung harus berbuat apa, memeluknya katanya?

Yang benar saja!

Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya tengah memeluk seorang gadis _Loli_ dan dicap sebagai _Lolicon_ sejati, lagipula siapa yang suruh memakai _Dress Gothic Lolita_ yang terbuka semacam itu?

Lagipula belakangan kabarnya para _Lolicon_ tengah dilanda rasa khawatir karena disamakan dengan _Pedofhilia_ – dan karena itulah _Naruto_ tidak ingin dipandang sebagai _Lolicon,_ dia juga bukan seorang _Pedo!_

Atau dengan kata lain, dia masih ingin menjadi _Normal!_

"A-Aku tidak mau!"

" _Hah?_ Kenapa tidak mau?! Aku kedinginan _Baka!"_

" _O-Ophis!_ Jangan memaksaku!"

Oke! Keadaannya berubah sekarang, dengan _Ophis_ yang memaksa kedua tangan _Naruto_ untuk melingkar di perutnya sementara _Naruto_ yang kini mati-matian menolak permintaan _Bodoh_ dari sesosok _Naga Loli_ yang kini tengah memaksanya itu

Sebenarnya, _Mereka_ kenapa sih?

" _O-Ophis!_ Jangan memaksa lenganku untuk memelukmu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku kedinginan _Baka!"_

"T-Tapi aku tak mau memelukmu _Bego!"_

" _Uzukiii~!"_

" _Ophis!_ Jangan tarik lenganku!"

 _*Pluuk!*_

.

.

Ah~ kedua tangan _Naruto_ kini salah pegang, yang seharusnya melingkar di perut _Ophis_ malah mendarat di kedua dada datar milik _Ophis –_ Si gadis _Loli_ yang ngebet pengen dipeluk

" _O-Ophis,_ A-Aku tak se _-"_

" _..."_

" _He-Hentai~!"_

 _*Duaaaagg!*_

::

::

::

::

* * *

 _[ New Line! ]_

 _:: Disclaimer – This is purely Fanfiction. Made only to entertain for those who read ::_

 _:: Rating – M for Some Reason ::_

 _:: Genre – Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy[?], Romance ::_

 _:: Warning -_ _OOC_ _[!], AU,_ _Typo_ _[!]_ _, Miss-Typo,_ _EYD yang perlu dibenahi dan lainnya ::_

* * *

::

::

* * *

 _[ Chapter #28 ]_

 _\- Ophis, dan pertemuan tiga fraksi –_

* * *

::

::

::

::

" _Hentai! Aho! Baka!"_

Sekarang keadaannya berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Dimana _Naruto_ yang sebelumnya terkapar karena pukulan _Ophis_ kini tengah duduk berlutut didepan _Ophis_ yang berdiri didepannya

Sedangkan _Ophis?_ Dia kini berdiri didepan _Naruto_ sambil berkacak pinggang dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang menatap tajam wajah _Naruto,_ dan samar-samar dikedua pipinya ada sedikit semburat merah

" _Go-Gomen Ophis,_ aku tak sengaja"

Ucap _Naruto_ sambil menunduk tak berani menatap wajah _Ophis_ yang terlihat marah dimatanya, namun meskipun begitu, raut wajahnya terlihat imut dimata para _Lolicon_

Yah, sebenarnya ini salahnya _Ophis. Naga Loli_ itulah yang memaksanya untuk melingkarkan lengan _Naruto_ diperutnya yang berakhir dengan _Naruto_ yang secara tak sengaja memegang dada ratanya. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang malah _Naruto_ yang menjadi penyebabnya dan seolah _Ophis_ lah yang menjadi korbannya

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan _Perempuan selalu menang!_

"Tak sengaja katamu?! Kau memegang dadaku tahu!"

" _Go-Gomennasai!_ "

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu dengan sebegitu mudahnya!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caraku meminta maaf padamu _Hah?!_ Apa kau juga akan memegang dadaku begitu?!"

 _Ophis_ langsung mundur beberapa langkah saat mendengar pernyataan _Naruto_ yang membuatnya jijik. Sedangkan _Naruto_ kini menjadi sedikit agak kesal saat _Ophis_ yang tak mau menerima maafnya dan mundur seolah mau menghindarinya

 _Apaan ini?_

"Untuk apa aku memegang dadamu _Baka! Dada perempuan_ dan _Dada laki-laki_ itu berbeda!"

"Apanya yang beda _Bego~!_ Aku juga punya _Puting_ sama seperti para _Perempuan!,_ hanya saja punyaku tidak bisa membesar dan tidak mengeluarkan susu!"

"A-Apa yang kau pikirkan _Bodoh!_ dan jangan membuka bajumu didepanku _Bakaa!"_

Wajah _Ophis_ memerah sempurna dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi pandangan matanya saat _Naruto_ membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya ditengah gelapnya malam dengan sinar rembulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan disana

 _Keadaan Absurd_ macam apa ini?

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan aku-"

"-Cepatlah pegang dadaku dan dan kita impas!"

"..."

" _Aaarrggh! Uzuki no Bakaa!"_

 _*Duaaag!*_

Yah, Kadang _Naruto_ berpikir bahwa _Menjadi laki-laki itu sedikit merepotkan_ , ayolah! Dia hanya ingin masalahnya impas dengan keduanya saling memegang dada masing-masing, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Dia hanya mendapatkan tendangan _Ophis_ yang bersarang diwajahnya

Ah~ _Lelaki memang selalu salah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Huft..."_

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar begitu halus di telinga seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang kini tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemen yang hanya berjarak sekitar 700 Meter dari _Kuoh Academy –_ sekolah yang memiliki siswa hampir sebagian diisi oleh kaum hawa

Lampu diruangan itu masih menyala – namun keadaannya begitu sunyi dan sepi, meja kecil yang diatasnya ada dua buah _mug_ berisi kopi hangat pun perlahan menjadi dingin – sama halnya udara disana yang perlahan tapi pasti menjadi lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya

" _Vali-kun?"_

 _Kamishiro Rize –_ sosok gadis berkacamata dengan rambut ungunya yang tergerai bebas dengan indahnya itu membuka suara – memanggil nama seorang remaja berambut perak yang duduk disofa tepat diseberangnya

Meski terlihat tenang, namun ia cukup khawatir terhadap sosok yang menyandang gelar _Hakuryuukou_ itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kehilangan _Naruto_ sebelumnya membuat dirinya tidak ada gairah sama sekali

Dan sekarang setelah kembali bertemu dengan si pirang itu? _Naruto_ malah mencoba merubah pandangannya terhadap _Vali!_

Jika ada yang ingin disalahkan – maka tak ada yang pantas untuk disalahkan sama sekali. Namun semuanya tidak akan seperti ini jika _Naruto_ tidak terlalu sensitif terhadap _Vali_ hanya karena _Kurumi_

 _Mereka teman bukan?_

Begitu juga dengan _Vali._ Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk _Naruto_ untuk pulang ke apartemen jika keadaannya seperti ini

Lagipula...

Ia – bukan, lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga – _Vali, Rize, Kurumi –_ tidak akan pernah bisa tinggal dalam satu apartemen ini jika bukan karena keberadaan _Naruto!_

" _Hm?"_

Jawaban dari _Vali_ membuat _Rize_ merasa sedikit kecewa, bahkan _Vali_ pun enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tetap setia menunduk – menatap lantai dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak bagaimana mengingat surai peraknya kini benar-benar menutupi semuanya

"Apa semua ini begitu berat untukmu?"

"..."

"Entahlah, hanya saja semua ini membuat kepalaku pusing"

 _Rize_ terdiam dengan wajah yang termenung ketika mendapati balasan yang kurang enak dari _Vali._ Semua yang terjadi sebelumnya memang hanya membuat kepala pusing untuk diingat kembali –

\- Terutama bagi _Vali._ Dia benar-benar bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya mulai dari sekarang...

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ nama itu terus berputar-putar tanpa henti dikepalanya, membuat semua beban serasa bertambah berat dan tentunya membuat dia merasa pusing

Bukan maksud untuk menyalahkan _Naruto_ – hanya saja ia berpikir bahwa _Naruto_ memiliki perasaan yang terlalu sensitif dan sedikit keras kepala

 _Ayolah! Dia hanya mencoba memahami apa yang diinginkan Kurumi namun si pirang itu malah salah paham!_

Oke! _Vali_ tahu bahwa _Naruto_ memang memiliki perasaan terhadap _Kurumi –_ ia lebih tahu itu bahkan dari siapapun, bahkan ia saja tak menyangka si pirang bego yang selalu bisa membuat keadaan disekitarnya rusak itu bisa memiliki rasa tertarik terhadap lawan jenis

Namun kenapa _Naruto_ bisa mempunyai pikiran salah paham seperti itu terhadap _Kurumi_ dan dirinya?

 _Oh Ayolah! Vali_ tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membangun kerajaan _Harem_ – mengumpulkan gadis-gadis cantik dan dipaksa untuk mencintai itu bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin ada sesosok yang selalu ada disampingnya macam _Rize_

" _Vali-kun_ tenanglah, setidaknya kau bisa meminum kopimu dulu..."

"..."

" _Huh..._ aku bingung bagaimana aku berhadapan dengan _Naruto_ jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti"

.

.

.

' _Uzumaki Naruto...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa kau tahu bahwa apa yang kau pikirkan itu hanya kesalah pahaman semata?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

Tak terasa hari yang awalnya gelap gulita kini menjadi kembali cerah berkat matahari yang mulai muncul dari timur, kicauan burung yang merdu mewarnai awal yang indah seiring dengan hembusang angin yang membawa dedaunan hijau terbang mengangkasa

" _Yare-yare..."_

Disebuah tempat yang entah dimana, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hitam menatap malas sosok remaja pirang yang tertidur bersandar di pohon tepat didepannya, juga sosok gadis _Loli_ nan manis yang juga ikut tidur bersandar di dada bidang sang remaja pirang dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di perut gadis manis itu

"Oii _Naruto,_ Bangun~"

Mencoba menunduk, _Azazel –_ si pria paruh baya itu menyentuh pelan wajah _Naruto_ dengan jari telunjuknya mencoba menganggu tidurnya yang kelihatan begitu nyenyak

" _Uh..."_

DI sisi lain, _Naruto_ – si remaja pirang yang tertidur itu kini perlahan membuka matanya, masih ada rasa kantuk pada dirinya namun sentuhan pelan pada wajahnya seakan membuatnya terbangun

Mengabur, ekpresinya kini menjadi datar ketika pandangan matanya benar-benar jelas mendapati sosok pria paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya, surai hitam dengan pony yang berwarna pirang itu seakan mengganggu penglihatannya

" _Yo!_ Lama tak jumpa!"

" _Azazel? –" Naruto_ hanya menanggapinya dengan nada yang cukup bosan "- Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Oh Ayolah! Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? –"

"- Dan bagaimana kau bisa bersama si _naga Loli_ ini?"

Itu memang pertanyaan yang wajar sih, lagipula bisa-bisanya _Naruto_ tidur di tempat seperti ini dengan gadis mungil jelmaan naga. Andai jika ada orang lain melihat _Naruto_ maka bisa dipastikan ia akan dilaporkan ke polisi dengan laporan -

\- _Ada seorang Lolicon yang menculik gadis Loli!_

" _Cho-Chotto Matte Azazel! –" Naruto_ kini terlihat sedikit berekspresi dari yang sebelumnya "- Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai _Lolicon_ atau semacamnya kan?!"

Wajah _Naruto_ berkeringat dingin, pasalnya kini _Azazel_ menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit agak menjijikkan dipandangannya – senyuman tulus yang seolah ada hal yang bersembunyi didalamnya

"Tidak kok! Hanya saja –"

"- Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya kan? Kau tidak menodainya kan? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai bayi _Naga_ nantinya?"

.

.

.

"Oii _Nyet!_ Aku belum siap untuk memiliki seorang anak!"

Urat kekesalan muncul dipelipis _Naruto._ Wajar sih baginya untuk marah ketika _Azazel_ memberikan pertanyaan _mesum_ padanya, dan apaan _Menodainya? Dada Rata_ milik gadis _Loli_ yang bisa kita sebut dengan nama _Ophis_ itu saja tak membuat _Naruto_ bergairah sama sekali!

Lagipula _gadis Loli_ macam _Ophis_ bukan untuk dilecehkan menurut _Naruto,_ namun disayang seperti adik sendiri? Atau hal semacam itu? _Naruto_ masih belum paham tentang itu sih

" _Uh~"_

 _Ophis_ – gadis mungil bersurai hitam yang tertidur di dada bidang _Naruto_ itu mulai bangun akibat suara _Naruto_ yang begitu terdengar keras ditelinganya, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan manik berwarna putih-keabuan yang begitu menggemaskan

" _Uzuki..."_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum pelan saat wajah _Ophis_ terlihat begitu polos ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih tidak menyangka _Naga Betina_ yang bersandar padanya itu bisa semanis itu mengingat tingkahnya semalam cukup menjengkelkan baginya

Di lain sisi, _Azazel_ hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan perasaan yang cukup was-was dibanding _Naruto,_ bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia bisa begitu. Hanya saja ia merasa _Naruto_ tak akan percaya bahwa gadis manis yang bersandar padanya itu merupakan sosok yang ditakuti oleh tiga _Fraksi_ sekaligus

" _Naruto,_ kau yakin ini tak apa-apa? Keberadaannya sangat membahayakan disini kau tahu?"

"Tenang saja, dia sudah _jinak_ padaku kok!"

 _Azazel_ hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ ditempat. Entah ia yang bodoh atau _Naruto_ yang tak pandai merangkai kata tapi keberadaan _Ophis_ disini membuatnya sedikit merasa khawatir

Mungkin untuk orang yang tidak tahu apapun ketika melihat _Ophis_ untuk pertama kali – mereka akan berpikiran bahwa _Ophis_ adalah gadis mungil yang manis dengan kostum _Dress Gothic Lolita_ yang ia kenakan

Namun bagaimana dengan tiga _Fraksi?_ Keberadaan _Ophis_ cukup membahayakan bagi mereka dan itu bukanlah omong kosong, _Ophis_ yang dikenal sebagai _Ouroboros Dragon – Naga tak terbatas_ itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bahkan mampu menandingi atau mungkin melebihi _Great Red –_

 _-_ dan itulah alasan mereka mengapa mereka begitu khawatir dengan keberadaan _Ophis!_

"Kau? _Azazel?"_

" _Yo! Ophis,_ lama tak bertemu! Apa kau begitu nyaman dipeluk _Naruto_ seperti itu?"

" _Huh?"_

 _Naruto –_ si pirang bego itu ternyata masih tak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya melingkar di perut _Ophis,_ sedangkan _Ophis_ yang baru sadar ketika _Azazel_ memberitahunya hanya bisa terkejut dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

" _U-Uzuki!_ Lepaskan aku _Hentai!"_

"I-Iya ini aku lepaskan!"

" _Uzuki no Hentai!"_

"Oii _Ophis!_ Jangan kau pukul aku-"

 _*Duaaagg!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau kelewatan _Ophis,_ bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memelukmu semalam?"

Dan kini keadaannya berubah, _Naruto_ yang sebelumnya mendapatkan pukulan keras dari _Ophis_ kini berlutut didepan _Ophis_ yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepannya, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk terus memelukku _Aho!_ Aku kedinginan karena pakaianku ini"

Ucap _Ophis_ dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pakaian _Dress Gothic Lolita_ yang ia kenakan – mungkin agak terbuka namun begitulah pakaian yang ia kenakan

Disamping itu, _Azazel_ kembali _Sweatdrop._ Ia bingung ada hubungan apa antara dua makhluk berbeda jenis didepannya ini? Yang satu remaja pirang yang cukup bego untuk menyadari keadaan disekitarnya, Sedangkan yang kedua sosok _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang memiliki sisi lain yang cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum

" _Haaah!_ Lain kali akan kubelikan pakaian yang _normal_ untukmu! Aku bosan dipukuli terus olehmu"

"Memangnya mudah mencari pakaian untukku?"

"Itu mudah, kita hanya perlu mampir ke toko baju anak-anak untuk mencari pakaianmu"

"A-Apa katamu?! Kau pikir aku ini anak-anak _Huh?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Etto..._ apa kalian melupakanku disini?"

Perhatian _Naruto_ dan _Ophis_ dengan cepat teralihkan ketika _Azazel_ membuka suara. Ia memang tidak tahu apa hubungan antara mereka hanya saja ia merasa diabaikan disini dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal

"A-ah _Gomen Azazel,_ aku melupakanmu"

Ucap _Naruto_ dengan tawa pelan, tangan kanannya tak lupa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Berbeda dengan _Ophis_ yang hanya menatap _Azazel_ dengan tatapan datar seolah tak tertarik sama sekali pada _Gubernur Datenshi_ itu

" _Azazel –"_ Kini giliran _Ophis_ yang membuka suara "- Sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya perlu bicara pada _Uzuki-mu_ itu kok"

Seketika _Ophis_ menoleh kearah _Naruto_ saat _Azazel_ berkata bahwa ia ada urusan dengan _Naruto,_ sedangkan _Naruto_ sendiri hanya bisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh

"Aku? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku _Azazel?"_

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu _Naruto,_ dan itu adalah. _..."_

::

::

::

::

"Kau sekolah bukan? _Kurumi-chan?"_

Nada suara yang terdengar cukup khawatir itu terdengar jelas oleh _Vali,_ sorot matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang tengah mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu yang dikunci dari dalam

 _Kamishiro Rize –_ gadis bersurai pirang itu mengetuk pintu yang dikunci didepannya bukan tanpa alasan, rasa khawatir yang menyeruak didalam dirinya seakan meracuni dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa membujuk teman seapartemennya itu agar mau sekolah, atau setidaknya keluar dari kamar

Ia tahu, sejak kejadian kemarin _Kurumi_ enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya walau sesekali ia keluar hanya untuk ke toilet atau hanya mengambil beberapa makanan saja. Ia enggan untuk berbicara dengan _Vali_ ataupun dengan dirinya sekedar untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya

" _Kurumi-chan,_ kami berjanji akan membawa _Naruto no Baka_ itu kembali, namun setidaknya keluarlah dari kamarmu"

Kalimat persuasif itu kembali terucap, mencoba merayu sang gadis yang menutupi dirinya didalam kamar itu untuk keluar, namun apa daya? Berharap untuk mengajaknya keluar kamar namun satupun tanggapan tak terdengar

" _Rize..." Vali_ kini membuka suara, memanggil _Rize_ yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu itu "- Kurasa pilihan terbaik biarkan dia sendiri dahulu"

"Ta-Tapi _Vali-kun!"_

"Sudahlah, apa kau tidak ingin berangkat ke sekolah sekarang?"

 _Rize_ menghela nafas, ia benar-benar menyerah sekarang dan lebih menuruti apa yang dikatakan _Vali._ Mungkin yang dikatakan _Vali_ benar bahwa _Kurumi_ butuh waktu untuk sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggunya, lagipula –

\- Bagaimana ia tidak sedih ketika sosok yang menjadi _Cahaya_ baginya telah pergi?

" _Kurumi-chan!_ aku menyimpan beberapa makanan di meja, jadi makanlah!"

 _Vali_ hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, kadang ia berpikir bahwa ia bersyukur memiliki sosok seperti _Rize,_ ia sangat peduli dengan orang lain bahkan dengan teman seapartemennya pun

 _*Pluuuk!*_

 _Rize_ memejamkan matanya sebelah ketika telapak tangan _Vali_ menggapai pucuk kepalanya, mengelusnya pelan dan membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Kau begitu baik _Rize,_ kuharap kau bisa menjaga _Kurumi_ nanti malam..."

" _Vali-kun?_ Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ada hal yang perlu aku lakukan nanti malam"

" _Begitu kah..."_

Dan percakapan pendek itupun berakhir ketika _Vali_ membuka pintu apartemen lebar-lebar, keluar dari sana bersama _Rize_ menuju sekolah mereka dan meninggalkan _Kurumi_ sendirian di apartemen. Ada rasa khawatir sih pada gadis yang memiliki iris mata yang berbeda itu, hanya saja mereka berdua pikir bahwa dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian

::

::

::

::

" _Kokabiel?"_

"Ya _Kokabiel!_ Apa kau berhasil membunuhnya?"

 _Naruto_ menundukkan kepalanya membuat _Azazel_ serta _Ophis_ yang berada didepannya sedikit merasa penasaran. Dilempari pertanyaan seperti itu membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk menjawabnya

Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa setelah ia membunuh _Kokabiel_ hidupnya akan semakin rumit seperti ini, yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah mendapatkan _Cincin_ yang dimiliki _Kokabiel_ yang menjadi satu-satunya kunci menuju _dunianya –_ tempatnya untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya

 _Namun apa?_ Si _Datenshi Sialan_ itu malah menghilangkannya!

Dan semua rasa kesal yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya seakan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh _Kokabiel_ saat itu juga dan berharap dapat kembali pulang mengingat saat itu mereka terjebak di dimensi lain. Dan dikala ia benar-benar kebingungan dengan dunia barunya yang cukup aneh itu, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sendirian –

\- dan disitulah ia bertemu dengan _Ophis_ si _Ouroboros Dragon_ untuk pertama kalinya!

"Aku telah membunuhnya dan kau bisa memegang ucapanku -" sejenak _Azazel_ menghela nafas, namun... "- Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu _Azazel..."_

"Pertanyaan? Kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang apa?"

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

Dan pertanyaan yang cukup membingungkan itu meluncur dengan pelan dari bibir _Naruto,_ membuat _Azazel_ yang berada didepannya memasang raut ekspresi yang cukup serius, berbeda dengan _Ophis_ yang seakan tak peduli sama sekali

 _Naruto_ tahu, _Azazel_ bukanlah sosok yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain. Sebagai seorang _Gubernur_ yang memimpin langsung para _Datenshi_ bawahannya ia haruslah bijak dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan – tidak asal-asalan dan harus dipertimbangkan terlebih dahulu dari berbagai aspek

Namun ada satu hal yang terus dipikirkan _Naruto,_ apa balasan atau mungkin apa hal yang ia dapatkan setelah membunuh _Kokabiel_ dan menggagalkan rencananya untuk menjadikan _Great War Jilid II?_ Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti hal itu

Karena sebenarnya, _Naruto_ bisa saja tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini dan tidak menodai namanya sendiri dengan cara _tak peduli_ sama sekali, namun karena ini berhubungan dengan _Sacred Gear_ yang dipakai _Kokabiel_ juga _teman seapartemennya –_ maka mau tak mau ia harus menjalaninya

Namun apa? Sudah lelah bertarung dengan _Kokabiel_ dan bahkan rela mengikuti dan membunuh _Kokabiel_ di dimensi lain, namun _Sacred Gear_ yang ia cari-cari selama ini tak bisa ia dapatkan dan terdampar di dunia lain!

Mungkin jika tidak ada _Ophis_ juga _Great Red_ yang tinggal disana – _Naruto_ mungkin menghabiskan sisa umurnya disana selamanya!

Begitu juga dengan _Kurumi_ yang saat itu diculik oleh _Urushihara_ namun nyatanya adalah _Rize_ yang menjadi kesalahan targetnya, ia menyelamatkannya bersama _Vali_ namun apa yang ia dapatkan?

Semua hal yang telah ia lakukan seolah semata-mata hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan dirinya!

Dan lebih dari itu – ketika ia akhirnya kembali ke dimensi ini dan mendapati _Vali_ yang saat itu bersama dengan _Kurumi..._

 _Sial!_ rasanya ingin ia melupakan hal memalukan itu...

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan _Naruto?"_

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi –" _Naruto_ tersenyum kecut, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "- Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku _Azazel?"_

"Aku ingin kau datang ke _Pertemuan Petinggi Tiga Fraksi_ yang akan diadakan di _Kuoh Academy_ malam ini"

" _Huh?"_

 _Naruto_ memasang ekspresi bodoh lagi, sempat menatap _Ophis_ seolah bertanya padanya apa yang dimaksud dengan _Azazel_ namun gadis kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum misterius tanpa berniat untuk memberitahu _Naruto_ sedikitpun

" _Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi huh?_ -" _Naruto_ terlihat tersenyum miring, dan itu tentunya membuat _Azazel_ sedikit agak ragu "- sudah cukup bagiku untuk difitnah _Rias_ dan yang lainnya selaku _Fraksi Iblis_ karena dianggap menjadi sekutu musuh sebelumnya, kau mau mempermalukanku didepan mereka _Azazel?"_

"Kenapa kau berpikir sejauh itu? Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi saksi bahwa kau telah membunuh _Kokabiel_ sebagai akar dari masalahnya, dengan begitu kau bisa membantah mereka yang memfitnahmu itu bukan?"

 _Menjadi Saksi Heh...?_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum kecut, tak ada rasa tertarik sedikitpun ketika _Azazel_ memberikan penawaran yang cukup menarik baginya, bahkan sorot matanya kini menatap kearah lain dan enggan untuk menatap _Azazel_ secara langsung

 _Membantah mereka yang memfitnahmu?_

Kalimat pendek itu seakan menampar _Naruto_ sendiri. Oh ayolah! Mereka semua itu _Iblis_ dan setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana sifat asli mereka yang sebenarnya! Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka percaya jika _Naruto_ telah membunuh _Kokabiel_ dan apa hal yang bisa ia jadikan bukti yang kuat?

Yang ada malah mereka mengira _Naruto_ berbohong!

Andai jika noda darah _Kokabiel_ masih melekat pada kedua tangannya, mungkin itu bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat – tapi yah... semuanya telah hilang

Namun entahlah, yang _Naruto_ inginkan sekarang hanyalah bebas dari masalah yang selalu menimpa dirinya. Ia lelah untuk selalu menyelesaikan masalah orang lain sedangkan masalahnya sendiri belumlah selesai

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup _Azazel!"_

 _Naruto_ dan juga _Azazel_ menoleh kearah _Ophis_ ketika ia berbicara dengan nada yang cukup lantang, mereka tahu bahwa sebelumnya _Ophis_ memang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mencampuri urusan mereka, namun melihat raut wajahnya kini –

\- mereka jadi agak ragu padanya...

 _*Pluuk!*_

" _Ophis?"_

Alis _Naruto_ terangkat sebelah dengan raut wajah yang cukup penasaran, pasalnya kini _Ophis_ benar-benar berada didepannya sembari memeluknya erat seolah _naga loli_ itu benar-benar tak ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada _Azazel_

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, namun hanya aku yang boleh _memanfaatkan_ _Uzuki!"_

 _*Twitch!*_

Urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis _Naruto_ ketika _Ophis_ dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinya yang boleh memanfaatkannya. Entah apa yang dimaksud _Ophis_ namun _Naruto_ rasa _Ophis_ salah memakai kata yang tepat

" _Oii Ophis!_ Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

" _Hah?_ Tentu saja hanya aku yang boleh memanfaatkanmu! Itu hak-ku tahu!"

" _Haaah?!"_

Melihat hubungan keduanya membuat _Azazel_ tersenyum simpul. Entah _Azazel_ tak tahu apa yang _Naruto_ lakukan terhadap _Ophis_ hingga membuat _Naga tak terbatas_ yang ditakuti itu menjadi seperti ini sekarang – yang menurut _Naruto jinak_ katanya

" _Maa Maa~_ sudahlah, tolong pikirkan lagi tentang ajakanku _Naruto,_ sebaiknya aku pergi dulu –"

"Tunggu _Azazel!"_

Baru saja membalikkan badannya dengan maksud untuk pergi meninggalkan dua sosok yang berbeda jenis dan berbeda _gender_ itu, tubuhnya terdiam ketika suara _Naruto_ memanggil namanya dari belakang

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sebelumnya..."

"Silahkan selagi aku bisa menjawabnya"

" _Etto –" Naruto_ menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali sembari berpikir dengan cukup keras "- Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini, dan kau mengenal _Ophis_ sebelumnya?"

"..."

"Aku dulu memang pernah bertarung dengan _Ophis_ walau aku kalah pada akhirnya -" ucap _Azazel_ membuat _Naruto_ menatap _Ophis_ yang melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri disampingnya - dan apa yang dikatakan _Azazel_ dibenarkan oleh anggukan kecil dari _Ophis_

"- dan tentangmu? Anggap saja aku kebetulan menemukanmu!"

" _Hah?!"_

 _Azazel_ tertawa pelan ketika mendapat respon dari _Naruto,_ kakinya perlahan melangkah namun saat ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kearah _Naruto,_ tentu saja itu membuat _Naruto_ dan _Ophis_ penasaran

"Oh ya _Naruto!_ Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Apa itu? –" _Naruto_ menjadi sedikit penasaran. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan _Azazel,_ hanya saja terkadang _Gubernur Datenshi_ miskin itu terkadang memberikannya pertanyaan yang berakhir dengan penawaran

"- Kau tidak menanyakan hal aneh tentangku bukan? terlebih jika kau menanyakan hal aneh tentang _diriku_ dengan _Ophis"_ lanjut _Naruto_ sambil sedikit melirik kearah _Ophis,_ dan tentunya mendapatkan tatapan yang cukup tajam dari _gadis kecil_ itu

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau ingin pergi ke sekolah? Sekarang ini hari peninjauan kelas loh, hitung-hitung kau bisa mengobservasi sekolahmu sendiri mengingat nanti malam akan diadakan pertemuan penting disana, yah jika kau mau pergi kesana sih"

 _Ke sekolah... katanya?_

Apa yang dipikirkan _Azazel?_ Disana adalah tempat pertemuan antara petinggi tiga _Fraksi_ bukan? pastinya sekolah itu – _Kuoh Academy_ diberi penjagaan yang ketat –

\- lebih-lebih, dia sendiri adalah orang yang dicurigai sebagai musuh oleh _Rias_ dan _Peeragenya_ selaku dari fraksi _Iblis!_

Dan apa itu? _Peninjauan Kelas?_ Bukannya _peninjauan kelas_ diharuskan seorang wali dari siswa yang bersangkutan untuk datang ke sekolah?

 _Azazel_ sedang mengejeknya?

" _Ophis..."_

"Turuti saja apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, lagipula mudah bagiku untuk menemukanmu jika kau pergi entah itu kemanapun"

 _Naruto_ hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah ketika mendapatkan respon dari _Ophis_. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan _Ophis –_ dia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih ini menyangkut tentang dirinya yang dicurigai sebagai musuh

" _Azazel –"_ Pandangan matanya kini beralih kearah _Azazel_ yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya "- Kau menanyakan hal itu padaku bukan karena ada sesuatu yang buruk nantinya bukan?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?"

" _Cih!_ Aku benci senyummu itu _Azazel!"_

.

.

.

' _Jadi? Bagaimana selanjutnya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku akan menghubungimu nanti...'_

 _._

.

.

Dan latar kembali berganti. Kini menampilkan sebuah sekolah yang cukup luas dengan gedung utama yang cukup besar – tentunya, siswa yang mayoritas perempuan, juga para siswa maupun siswa yang terlihat begitu ramai di halaman sekolah

Hari ini adalah hari _Peninjauan kelas –_ Hari dimana sosok orang tua bisa datang ke sekolah untuk melihat anak kesayangan mereka tengah belajar mencuri ilmu dari guru yang mengajar mereka

 _Namun apa itu menyenangkan?_

" _Sial!_ Aku benar-benar mencari mati disini!"

Dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, terlihat seorang remaja yang memang merupakan siswa dari sekolah itu tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas atap sekolah, telapak tangannya terlihat meremas kopi kaleng di genggamannya seiring dengan ekspresi yang cukup khawatir

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ sebelumnya dia memakai _Henge_ untuk merubah penampilannya supaya tidak banyak orang yang tahu siapa dia – kini menatap lurus ke bawah tepat di halaman sekolah

 _Yah, dia memang khawatir sih..._

Bagaimana tidak? didepan matanya kini terlihat sosok _Rias_ dengan gerombolannya serta satu sosok pria paruh baya bersurai merah panjang yang ia duga adalah kakaknya _Rias_ yang seorang _Maou Lucifer,_ di sisi lain ia melihat _Vali_ yang tengah berjalan bersama _Rize_ disebelahnya – mungkin? Namun ia rasa _Vali_ agak menghindar dari _Maou Lucifer_ itu melihat sorot matanya terkadang melirik kearah kakaknya _Rias_

Dan meski ia berhasil menekan auranya hingga mencapai titik terendah sekalipun – ia tak yakin bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari makhluk kuat macam _Maou Lucifer_ dan _Vali -_ mereka pasti menyadari keberadaannya namun mungkin mereka tak mengenalinya mengingat saat ini _Naruto_ menggunakan _Henge_ untuk merubah penampilan

"..."

Disisi lain, _Naruto_ hanya bisa menatap _Vali_ dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan, semua ingatannya dimalam itu seakan berputar dikepalanya dan membuatnya pusing hanya karena memikirkannya

 _Lagipula..._

Apa setelah kepergiannya? Mereka berdua – _Vali_ dan _Rias_ serta _Peeragenya –_ menjadi sedikit lebih akur dari yang sebelumnya?

" _..."_

Raut wajah _Naruto_ kini benar-benar tertutupi rambut pirangnya namun meski begitu – ada sedikit senyum pilu yang sedikit terlihat, genggaman pada kopi kaleng ditangannya yang awalnya mengeras kini melemas

Memutar balik badannya, _Naruto_ berjalan pergi dari sana. Tak ada lagi niat untuk sekedar melihat para siswa yang masih berada dihalam sekolah itu

.

.

.

" _Lucunya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Disaat seperti ini aku malah rindu pada Konoha...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan _Azazel? -"_

Di lain tempat yaitu disebuah sungai yang mengalir dibawah jembatan. Terlihat sosok _Azazel_ yang duduk bersila di sana dengan sosok _Ophis –_ Gadis _Loli_ jelemaan naga yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepannya

"- Kau datang bukan untuk mengajak berkelahi bukan?"

 _Azazel_ tertawa pelan. Awalnya ia tak percaya bahwa _Ophis –_ si _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang dulu ia kenal sebagai sosok yang jauh lebih kuat diatasnya dan sedikit pendiam kini berubah menjadi seperti ini

Terkadang _Azazel_ berpikir bahwa _Naruto_ benar-benar membawa dampak buruk pada sekelilingnya!

"Candaanmu terlalu serius _Ophis,_ aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu -"

 _Ophis_ terlihat sedikit penasaran ketika _Azazel_ menyimpan senyum simpul diwajahnya, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya – ia tahu bahwa _Azazel_ bisa menduganya

"- Jika _Bawahanmu_ berulah, tolong jangan ikut campur di _Pertemuan_ nanti"

"Kau berlebihan _Azazel,_ Aku tidak punya _bawahan_ satupun sejak _saat itu._ Kau bisa tanyakan pada _Uzuki_ jika kau mau"

 _Ophis_ perlahan duduk berjongkok dipinggir sungai itu, tangan mungilnya perlahan memainkan air yang cukup bening dan bersih – tempat hidup yang pas untuk para ikan yang sering dipancing _Azazel_

" _Uzuki?_ Maksudmu _Naruto_ kan?Kenapa kau lebih percaya padanya?"

Ini cukup membuat _Azazel_ merasa penasaran. _Uzumaki Naruto –_ entah ia tidak tahu apa yang telah _Naruto_ lakukan pada _Ophis_ sebelumnya, namun _Ophis_ yang seperti ini benar-benar berbeda dengan _Ophis_ yang pernah ia temui di masa lalu dulu

"Aku lebih percaya padanya, karena _Khaos Brigade_ hanya tinggal nama bagiku..."

" _So-Souka..."_

 _Azazel_ terdiam, pandangannya terhenti ketika _Ophis_ melemparkan batu kecil kearah tengah sungai itu, alhasil terlihat percikan air akibat batu yang bertabrakan langsung dengan air yang mengalir itu

 _Khaos Brigade – Azazel_ memang pernah mendengar namanya dari _Shemhaza._ Sebuah organisasi dengan anggota yang merupakan sosok berbahaya dari tiga _Fraksi_ dengan _Ophis_ sebagai ketua mereka

 _Ya! Ophis_ adalah ketua mereka!

Namun beruntung baginya karena hanya ia dan _Shemhaza_ yang tahu tentang ini – pasalnya, bagaimana reaksi dari _kubu Iblis_ dan _Tenshi_ jika mereka tahu bahwa _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang bahkan ditakuti oleh _mereka_ semua membuat sebuah kelompok yang berisi sosok berbahaya dari kubu _mereka_ sendiri?

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa _Organisasi_ itu bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia. Namun melihat _Ophis_ seperti ini dengan perkataannya tadi – mungkin ia salah

 _Azazel_ tidak tahu pasti, namun ia merasa ada luka lama pada _Ophis..._

" _Khaos Brigade_ kah? Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu pada _Organisasi_ yang bahkan kau buat sendiri?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, itu _masalahku_ sendiri..."

 _Azazel_ langsung terdiam dengan sedikit keringat dingin di pelipisnya ketika aura kelam keluar dari tubuh mungil _Ophis –_ Oke! itu cukup mengerikan bagi _Azazel_ karena membuat _Naga terkuat_ sepertinya mengeluarkan aura kelam seperti itu hanya dengan pertanyaan yang cukup retoris

Dan lagipula...

Ia tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan _Ophis_ dan itu bukanlah tujuannya, cukup _Naruto_ saja yang tahu tentang _Ophis_ yang sekarang, tapi tunggu?!

Apa _Naruto_ tahu bahwa _Ophis_ adalah sosok yang bahkan ditakuti tiga _Kubu_ sekaligus?

"Ada yang ditanyakan lagi? _Azazel?"_

"Tidak, kurasa cukup sampai disini saja. Jadi bagaimana denganmu?"

 _Ophis_ perlahan berdiri sambil menoleh kearah _Azazel,_ raut wajahnya begitu datar dan membuat _Azazel_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya – pertanda penasaran apa yang dipikirkannya

"Aku bisa pergi kemanapun kumau. Dan tentang masalah ini, kau ingin melibatkan _Naruto_ bukan?"

"Ya, untuk kali ini aku butuh bantuannya..."

 _Azazel_ mencoba untuk tetap tenang, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini semakin lama semakin berat dan semakin mengarah kepada _Naruto –_ si pirang bego itu

"Kuharap kau tidak macam-macam padanya _Azazel –"_

"- Karena aku ada disini, aku akan menjamin keselamatannya!"

Dan yah... _Azazel_ tidak akan pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa _Ophis_ yang dikenal sebagai _naga terkuat_ mau menjamin keselamatan _Naruto_ – sosok manusia yang memiliki nasib buruk hingga membuanya terbuang ke _dimensi_ ini dan mendapatkan masalah yang begitu rumit

 _Azazel_ masih tidak mengerti – apa yang istimewa dari _Naruto_ dimata _Ophis?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Va-Vali-kun..."_

Nada kecil itu terasa memantul diruangan bekas gedung sekolah lama itu, suasana yang cukup sunyi meski ada beberapa makhluk yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak disana – lebih dari itu, mereka mengeluarkan aura mereka masing-masing seolah tak ingin ada yang merasa diremehkan sama sekali

 _Kamishiro Rize –_ gadis itu kini duduk disofa yang cukup empuk sambil bergelayut di lengan _Vali_ yang juga duduk disebelahnya. Pasalnya, aura yang begitu kuat seolah membuatnya merasa tertekan benar-benar terasa di ruangan ini

Bayangkan saja! Dua sosok yang mewakili _Fraksi Tenshi_ yaitu _Irina_ dan _Xenovia,_ Kelompok _Rias_ juga sang _Maou Lucifer – Sirzech Lucifer_ yang juga berada di ruangan ini. Dan _Vali?_ Ia benar-benar bingung untuk memihak kepada siapa namun kehadirannya disini bersama _Rize_ seakan membuat keadaan disini cukup menegang

" _Vali!_ Kenapa kau datang kesini!"

Si _Sekiryuutei –_ siapa lagi kalau bukan _Hyoudou Issei?_ Kini berteriak memanggil nama dari _rival_ abadinya yang tengah duduk berseberangan dengannya itu. Ekspresi yang tergambar diwajahnya seakan benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaan _Vali_

Disisi lain, _Rias_ hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ketika menyadari kelakuan _Pawn_ kesayangannya itu – bukan karena apa, namun _Issei_ kadang terlalu ceroboh pada musuhnya sendiri

"Aku tidak datang kesini jika aku tidak diundang _bodoh –"_

"- Jadi, apa masalahnya hingga mempertemukan aku dengan _dua kubu Fraksi_ disini?"

" _Chotto Matte! Dua Fraksi_ katamu?"

"- Tentu saja, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu _Rias Gremory,_ aku ini _manusia._ Memangnya aku sudi mau memihak _Akuma?_ Aku juga bukan bonekanya _Azazel_ kau tahu? Lagipula apa aku diterima oleh para _Tenshi_ jika aku memihak mereka?"

 _Rias_ menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan hati yang merasa cukup kesal. Entah kenapa ucapan _Vali_ seakan merendahkannya sebagai _Iblis_. Dia juga mengaku sebagai _Manusia_ namun setidaknya seorang _manusia_ harus berada dibawah _Iblis_ bukan?

"Dan sekarang, kau berpikir bahwa _Manusia_ sepertiku seharusnya berada dibawah sesosok _Iblis_ sepertimu bukan? Kau terlalu naif untuk adik dari seorang _Maou, Rias Gremory –"_

" _Hakuryuukou..."_

Nada suara yang berasal dari sang _Maou – Sirzech Lucifer_ itu seakan menghentikan semuanya, _Rias_ yang sedari tadi kesal sama seperti _Issei, Irina_ dan _Xenovia_ serta yang lainnya yang terdiam membisu ketika sang _Maou_ kini menatap _Vali_

Dan yah... tekanan dari _Sirzech Lucifer_ seakan membuat _Vali_ tersenyum simpul. Auranya terasa begitu kuat ketika adiknya yang secara tak langsung diremehkan oleh _Vali_

Jujur! _Vali_ mungkin mau saja jika seandainya dia bertarung dengan sang _Maou Lucifer_ saat ini juga, namun mengingat pertemuan ini bukanlah hal sebodoh itu? Ia rasa ia tak perlu berpikir egois seperti itu

"Pertemuan ini lebih penting ketimbang perkataanmu itu _Hakuryuukou..."_

" _Gomenna-"_

"Daripada mendengarkan ucapan _Hakuryuukou,_ setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksud pertemuan ini _Maou!"_

 _Vali_ hanya bisa memendam kesal ketika ucapan maafnya dipotong begitu saja oleh _Xenovia._ Ia tahu _Xenovia_ memang gadis yang selalu _To The Point,_ namun setidaknya ia tidak seenaknya memotong seperti itu bukan?

Di lain sisi, _Rias_ kini hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, sedangkan semua pandangan para _Peeragenya_ kini tertuju pada _Sirzech_ – menunggu jawaban darinya

"Karena sudah berkumpul seperti ini, jadi kupikir sebaiknya langsung kukatakan saja –"

"- Nanti malam akan diadakan pertemuan besar disekolah ini, jadi kuharap kalian semuanya bersiap-siap terutama kau _Hakuryuukou"_

"Aku?"

Alis mata _Vali_ terangkat sebelah. Apa ini? Apa ada maksud terselubung dari _Sirzech_ hingga membuat perkataannya itu seolah tertuju pada dirinya? Atau mungkin lebih dari itu?

"Ya, kesaksianmu sangat dibutuhkan nanti mengingat _Uzumaki Naruto_ telah menghilang dan bahkan dicurigai sebagai _musuh_ oleh _Rias._ Begitu juga dengan kalian semua!"

" _Ha'i!"_ semuanya terlihat mengangguk, kecuali _Vali_ yang masih memandang sang _Maou Lucifer_ itu

"Tapi _Maou?_ Apa kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu saja? Tentu tidak bukan?"

"Yah, sebenarnya –"

"..."

"- Aku ingin kalian bersiaga, karena kemungkinan malam ini sepertinya akan ada penyerangan besar-besaran!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?"

Hari semakin cepat berputar – siang yang terik nan panas pun kini berubah menjadi malam dengan bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang alami bagi bumi. Terasa sunyi sepi tanpa ada suara sedikitpun yang mewarnai

Berfokus pada gedung pencakar langit tepat diatap gedungnya – mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dengan _Kuoh Academy_ yang akan menjadi pertemuan antara tiga fraksi?

Sosok _Azazel_ terlihat terduduk sambil menikmati angin malam yang terasa menusuk tulang, matanya menatap kerlap-kerlip cahaya kota yang terbentang luas dibawahnya – cukup menarik namun terasa membosankan

"Sebelumnya kutanyakan padamu terlebih dahulu _Naruto –"_ Sorot Mata _Azazel_ beralih kesamping, mendapati sosok siluet seorang remaja pirang yang dengan santainya berdiri dipinggir atap gedung tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut "- Apa kau benar-benar mau datang untuk menjadi saksi?"

"Untuk itu, kurasa aku tak bisa _Azazel..."_

 _Naruto_ menatap jauh kedepan, sekilas terlihat senyum miring yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Angin yang terasa semakin kuat pun perlahan memainkan surai pirangnya yang cukup lebat

" _Sou.."_

"Bagaimana kalau begini –" _Naruto_ mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, mencoba menerawang jauh apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya "- Aku akan menjaga tempat pertemuan itu dari luar?"

"Untuk pertahanan, akan ada ratusan pasukan dari tiga _fraksi_ yang akan menjaga dari dalam –"

"Dan kau pikir itu cukup?"

 _Azazel_ hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Jika boleh jujur, ia bahkan tak yakin untuk bisa percaya pada ratusan pasukan yang menjaga pertemuan mereka malam ini – atau setidaknya apa ada yang mau menjaganya ketika ia diserang seseorang ketika pasukan miliknya sedang bertarung dengan musuh?

Oh ayolah! Zaman sekarang apa ada yang mau percaya pada orang lain dengan begitu mudah?

Masalahnya adalah – mereka benar-benar tidak tahu penyerangan macam apa dan siapa yang menjadi otak dari penyerangan malam ini bahkan berapa banyak musuh yang akan datang saja mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Meskipun ini hanyalah dugaan semata namun ini juga termasuk sebuah kepastian yang mutlak

Lagipula tiga petinggi _Fraksi_ tengah berkumpul disatu tempat, bukankah bagus bagi mereka para musuh untuk membunuh tiga petinggi itu untuk suatu alasan yang berarti?

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir _Azazel,_ aku biasanya tak sebaik ini –"

"- Terlalu hina bagiku untuk membuat malu diri sendiri datang kesana, jadi kupikir aku hanya bisa membantumu meski dari balik bayangan saja"

"Kau yakin _Naruto?_ Bagaimana dengan _Kokabiel?"_

 _Naruto_ memijit dahinya dengan pelan, sejenak ia berpikir apakah pria paruh baya yang selalu mengenakan pakaian yang begitu simpel ini selalu seperti ini?

"Kau bisa menggunakan _Vali_ dan _Rias_ sebagai alibi, lagipula mereka berdua itu juga membantuku dalam mengatasi _Kokabiel_ dihari lalu bukan?"

"Mana kutahu!"

 _*Twitch!*_

Oke! meski pelipisnya kini muncul urat kekesalan yang begitu timbul serta tangannya yang terkepal erat setelah mendengar respon _Azazel_ yang terkesan masa bodoh, namun sayang ia tak bisa menghajar _Gubernur_ satu ini

Bukan tanpa alasan – ia bakalan kerepotan kedepannya jika ia menghajar _Gubernur_ yang terlihat malas-malasan ini, lagipula ia pikir apa ia bisa menghajar _Azazel_ dengan mudah?

"Sudahlah aku tak peduli! Itu pilihan terakhir jadi keputusan ada ditanganmu _Azazel!"_ ucap _Naruto_ bersikeras, itu pilihan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil satu-satunya dan _Azazel_ tidak bisa meminta lebih dari itu

"Dih _Bego!_ Aku sedang dalam masa sulit tahu!"

"Lalu kau pikir mempermalukan diri didepan tiga fraksi itu hal yang benar menurutmu?! dasar _goblok!"_

Saling menatap tajam satu sama lain – entah apa yang saat ini ada dipikiran mereka namun mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah. _Naruto_ yang mencoba mempertahankan apa yang ia tawarkan sementara _Azazel_ mencoba memaksa _Naruto_ untuk suatu hal

Mungkin bisa dibilang hal yang mudah bagi _Azazel._ Yang _gubernur_ itu inginkan hanyalah kedatangan _Naruto_ pada pertemuan tiga fraksi sebagai saksi atas kematian _Kokabiel,_ namun disisi lain _Naruto_ enggan menuruti kemauan _Azazel_ karena menurutnya itu sama saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri

Dia dicurigai sebagai musuh oleh fraksi _iblis_ tahu! Jadi wajar jika ia menyembunyikan keberadaannya sekarang!

"Satu hal yang kau ingat _Azazel!_ Aku bukanlah mainanmu seperti _Vali_ yang biasa kau kendalikan!" ucap _Naruto_ tajam

"..."

"Hah! Baiklah aku mengalah!"

Dan selanjutnya?

 _Azazel_ menghela nafas panjang, hembusan angin malam terasa semakin kencang ketika ia mengaku kalah pada kekeraskepalaan _Naruto_ yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin satu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk melarikan diri yaitu alibi dari _Naruto_ tadi

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri? Ia terlihat acuh dan menatap jauh kedepan seolah tak peduli dengan hamparan cahaya kota yang tepat berada dibawahnya – mencoba menerawang jauh entah apa yang ia pikirkan

"Jadi? Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"... Dengarkan aku –" ucapan _Azazel_ terkesan menggantung, _Naruto_ sendiri pun tak ada niatan untuk memotong apa yang dikatakan _Azazel_ "- lingkungan _Kuoh Academy_ akan tertutupi dengan _Kekkai_ tebal milik _Iblis Sitri,_ karena hal itu aku akan memasang sebuah _anti-kekkai_ di halaman belakang sekolah"

"Tunggu _Azazel,_ bukankah itu artinya kau sama saja memberi jalan masuk bagi musuh?"

"Tenang saja, _anti-kekkai_ ini sudah aku sesuaikan dengan tubuhmu jadi hanya kau saja yang bisa memasuki kekkai dari _anti-kekkai_ itu, sementara makhluk lain tak akan bisa memasukinya"

 _Naruto_ mengangguk pelan, tanpa sedikitpun mau untuk menoleh kearah _Azazel..._

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir dariku, _Azazel..."_

"Apa itu?"

"..."

"Apa _Ophis_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku?"

 _Azazel_ tertawa pelan, seolah membatin _ada apa ini? Naruto mengkhawatirkan si Mugen no Ryuujin?_

 _Ophis_ memang sebelumnya menemui _Azazel_ dengan membawa obrolan tentang _Naruto._ _Azazel_ sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ada dikepala naga _Loli_ itu namun satu hal yang pasti –

 _Ophis_ menjamin keselamatan _Naruto_ jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya

Itu cukup mengerikan memang, karena tak biasanya _Ophis_ bisa sebegitu percayanya pada seorang manusia macam _Naruto..._

"Tenang saja, dia tidak melakukan hal di luar batas kok!"

"..."

" _Sou ka?"_

"Oh ya _Naruto!_ Tangkap ini!"

Ucap _Azazel_ sambil merogoh saku celananya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan lalu ia lemparkan kearah _Naruto_ yang kini menatapnya miring

 _*Grep!*_

 _Naruto_ menangkapnya, itu benda yang kecil namun terlihat begitu berguna...

"Ini?"

"Gunakan itu agar aku bisa bicara denganmu dari jarak jauh"

" _Arigatou Azazel,_ selanjutnya..."

Dan – _Naruto_ memasang senyum tipis lalu terjun dari ketinggian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Latar kembali berganti, sekitar setengah jam setelah pertemuan _Naruto_ dan _Azazel_ berakhir, kini berfokus pada sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sedikit lebih mewah – karpet merah yang tergelar lebar dilantai, sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar dengan empat kursi nyaman yang masing-masing telah diisi dengan para petinggi

Disana ada _Azazel_ yang tengah duduk dengan senyum miring seperti biasanya bersama dengan _Vali_ yang bersandar di dinding tepat dibelakangnya, sosok _Michael_ sang petinggi _Tenshi_ bersama dengan _Irina_ yang menjadi penjaga, Dan yah? – ada dua sosok _Maou_ yaitu _Sirzech Lucifer_ serta _Serafall Leviathan_ yang terlihat bersama adik-adik dengan peerage mereka masing-masing

Sekilas _Azazel_ melihat sosok _Issei_ yang menatapnya tajam. Itu wajar sih mengingat sudah banyak bawahannya yang menganggu iblis muda itu serta rajanya yang terlihat sedikit tidak berekspresi hari ini. Entah karena aura sekitar yang terlalu tegang atau yang lainnya _Azazel_ masih tak tahu?

"Sepertinya semua sudah berada disini ya? Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai..." Ucap _Sirzech_ mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada

Pertemuan tiga fraksi pun telah dimulai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: [To Be Continued?] ::**_

 _ **[A/N] ::**_ Dan mungkin – kurasa aku harus meminta maaf karena begitu lamanya meng _update_ kisah cerita yang begitu _absurd_ ini. _Maaf ya~_ aku _Kurosaki Kitahara [yang sekarang menjadi Hana Natsuki]_ mencoba menundukkan kepala kepada kalian sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dan kuharap maafku dapat diterima...

Tidak seperti _chapter-chapter_ yang sebelumnya, entah kenapa penulisanku di _chapter_ ini berubah dengan cukup berbeda – atau mungkin karena terbiasa menulis _fanfiksi_ dengan penulisan yang berbeda yang membuatku terbawa hingga ke _fanfiksi_ gaje seperti ini kah?

Disini aku gak mau bicara banyak-banyak sih, bahkan _chapter_ ini pun hampir semuanya kuselipkan _humor_ gaje yang mungkin terasa garing, dan bahkan alur certa mulai berfokus ke _Naruto_ dan _Azazel –_ arc yang satu ini mungkin banyak kaitannya dengan mereka berdua

Soal _Ophis –_ Oke! dia _Out Of Character_ disini, jadi kuharap kalian memakluminya. Sulit bagiku untuk membuat _Character Loli_ yang dingin dan cuek, jadi kupikir membuat _Ophis_ yang seperti ini bisa membuatku sedikit merasa terhibur, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Mengenai drama kacangan kemarin – _Well,_ itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan terburuk yang pernah kulakukan, oke! mungkin banyak orang yang mengkritik bahwa alurnya serasa terlalu dipaksakan dan kuakui memang itulah kenyataannya, saat itu aku terlalu bingung untuk menentukan alurnya hingga kupaksakan menjadi seperti itu

Aku memang berniat untuk mencoba menempatkan sedikit unsur _Hurt/Comfort_ disana, namun yah... kupikir penempatan terburuk membuat reader dan kalian semua kurang suka. Sekali lagi kukatakan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, aku kembali mengecewakan kalian...

Namun sekali lagi, tolong berikan aku kritikan yang bisa membuatku bisa membangun penulisanku yang masih berada dibawah normal ini. Tak ada maksud terselubung dari permintaan semacam ini – kalau ada yang salah, tolong beritahu aku dimana tempatnya ya!

 _\- Pojok Review_

 _[DarkLoot] ::_ maafkan aku~ _*SambilSujudGaje*_ btw gue rasanya gak pernah bilang soal _Harem_ sih? Tapi lihat aja kedepannya, oh ya! Semoga terhibur dengan kelakuan _Ophis_ dan _Narutod_ dichapter ini!

 _[Deadly God] :: Makasih_ lho udah setia ama _fic absurd_ yang satu ini, btw semoga terhibur dengan _chapter_ yang satu ini

 _[Renggasitauruzboy] ::_ Aku gak bisa menentukan sampai sekuat apa _Naruto_ saat ini, namun yang perlu diingat adalah _Main-Chara_ dan yang lainnya pasti akan mengalami perkembangan kok!

 _[Kurogane Hizashi] ::_ Rasanya aku gak pernah bilang kalau aku kepingin bikin _mini-harem?_ Lagipula bukannya aku pernah bilang _diChapter_ sebelumnya kalo aku gak merubah _pairing_ apapun? _Untuk_ penjelasannya lihat saja kedepannya ya

 _[Shinn Kazumiya] :: Walaa~_ aku gak mati om, aku hidup lagi :v baru aja di _Edo tensei_ ama _Kabuto :v_ tapi iya juga sih, parah sampe ngomongin aku mati beneran ditabrak truk :v

 _[Guest] ::_ sip! _Sankyuu_ atas _supportnya~_

 _[Guest] ::_ Maafkan aku, aku Cuma mencoba menempati sedikit unsur _Hurt/Comfort_ disana namun ternyata banyak yang gak suka, sekali lagi maafkan aku...

 _[Fakhrur] ::_ Kita lihat aja kedepannya ya!

 _[Gerista] :: Sankyuu_ atas kritikanya _kak!_ Aku masih perlu banyak bimbingan dari _author_ lain dengan kritikan, aku gak tersinggung kok karena itu memang kesalahan yang kubuat sendiri, sekali lagi _Sankyuu_ kak dan maaf kalo mengecewakanmu...

 _[Mr Uzumaki 22] ::_ Soal itu saya ucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, dan soal _Pairing,_ bukankah sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku gak merubah _pairing_ yang telah kubuat?

 _[Tsukasa] ::_ aku gak bakalan bikin itu! Aku Cuma buat sedikit _comedy_ diantara mereka berdua aja kek _Chapter_ ini

 _[Ayub L Lawliet] ::_ Zeeb Mamanx! Btw semoga ente bisa terhibur dengan _comedy_ di _Chapter_ ini~

 _[Guest] :: Sankyuu_ atas dukungannya gan!

 _[elsagon] :: Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya kak, dan soal itu – maaf jika aku telah mengecewakanmu~

 _[Guest] ::_ dan kuharap – semoga _Comedy_ di _chapter_ ini bisa sedikit membuatmu terhibur atau setidaknya tertawa dengan tingkah gaje mereka berdua :)

 _[hikarinoyami13] :: Sankyuu_ atas pujian dan kritikannya! Meski banyak yang gak suka dibagian itu, cukup senang sih ada beberapa yang berpandangan lain

 _[Pxeven] :: Well,_ maafkan aku soal bagian itu, aku memang mencoba menempatkan sebuah unsur _Hurt/Comfort_ disana namun banyak yang gak suka karena berbagai alasan sih. Btw soal _fanfiksi_ itu sudah menjadi _hoby_ tersendiri kok! Sekali lagi maaf kalo dibagian itu membuatmu kecewa

Mungkin cuma itu saja _review_ yang bisa kubalas, mohon maaf untuk _review_ lainnya yang tidak bisa kubalas karena alasan tertentu _[namun bukan berarti itu negatif lho] Sankyuu_ atas review kalian~!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~! Doaku menyertai kalian semua selaku _Reader_ setiaku!

 _Btw_ doakan _chapter_ selanjutnya diupdate minggu depan ya~

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki a.k.a Kurosaki Kitahara_


	29. Senandung Malam

_[Jadi? Bagaimana keadaannya Azazel?]_

 _[Untuk sementara ini kau bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu]_

 _[Begitukah?]_

 _[Yah... Sekiryuutei itu sedari tadi menatapku dengan tajam, sementara gadis ungu yang biasa bersama Vali itu tak ikut ke pertemuan ini]_

 _[...]_

 _[Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekarang dimana Azazel?]_

 _[Aku sedang diruangan pertemuan tahu! Wih~ tempatnya keren euy!]_

 _*Tut!*_

Obrolan jarak jauh hanya dengan sebuah alat elektronik kecil itu akhirnya berakhir tak lebih dari sekitar 20 detik saja...

 _Naruto_ memang kadang kesal sih dengan _Azazel._ Dikala ia mencoba serius terhadap sesuatu, _Azazel_ malah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan hal-hal yang konyol dan membuatnya tidak konsentrasi

Dasar _gubernur_ gak jelas!

Mencoba menghela nafas panjang, _Naruto_ mengadahkan kepalanya keatas – langit malam ini serasa lebih indah dari hari yang sebelumnya dengan bintang-bintang yang terang menerangi, namun sayang bulan kali ini tak nampak

Terbayang wajah _Rize_ yang baru saja dibicarakan _Azazel._ Ada banyak dugaan dibenak _Naruto_ mengapa gadis yang pertama kali ia tolong itu tak datang dipertemuan semacam ini padahal dirinya adalah kandidat yang seharusnya ikut bersanding disebelah _Vali_

Namun satu hal yang pasti, gadis itu tak ikut karena menjaga _Kurumi_ di apartemen bukan? lalu siapa yang menjaganya selain _Rize?_

" _..."_

" _Rize, Kurumi –"_

" _-_ entah kenapa aku merasa seperti meninggalkan mereka..."

::

::

::

::

* * *

 _[ New Line! ]_

 _:: Disclaimer :: – Kishimoto-sama and Ishibumi-sama [This is purely Fanfiction. Made only to entertain for those who read] ::_

 _:: Rating :: – M for Some Reason ::_

 _:: Genre :: – Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy[?], Romance ::_

 _:: Warning :: –_ _OOC_ _[?], AU,_ _Typo_ _[!]_ _, Miss-Typo,_ _EYD yang perlu dibenahi dan lainnya ::_

* * *

::

::

* * *

 _[ Chapter #29 ]_

 _\- Tragedy! Dan senandung malam yang memilukan –_

* * *

::

::

::

::

Kembali ke ruangan pertemuan yang ada di _Kuoh Academy._ Terlihat sang iblis bungsu dari keluarga _Sitri_ tengah melaporkan tentang tragedi _Kokabiel_ bersama _Rias_ disebelahnya. Penjelasan yang cukup panjang yang membuat seisi ruangan dapat paham dengan kronologi kejadiannya

"Begitulah yang bisa kusampaikan" Ucap _Sona_ sambil menunduk diikuti _Rias_ yang berada disebelahnya

 _Sirzech_ mengangguk pelan, dagunya kini bersandar diatas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan dengan bibir yang bergetar pelan "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan _Naruto_ yang kalian sebut itu?" ucapnya dengan pose yang sama

 _Rias_ menggeleng pelan pertanda ia tak tahu sama sekali, sesaat ia mendapati sosok _Vali_ yang kini menunduk mencoba menghiraukan pertanyaan sang _Maou_ yang menyangkut tentang sahabatnya itu

Jika tentang keberadaan _Naruto_ yang sebenarnya, bertanyan pada _Rias_ adalah hal yang percuma. Meski ia ikut dalam pertarungan melawan _Kokabiel_ bersama para _Peeragenya_ serta _Naruto, Vali,_ serta _Rize,_ namun ia hanya melawan _Cerberus_ berkepala tiga itu saja, sedangkan yang melawan _Kokebiel_ adalah _Naruto_ dan _Vali_

"Tentang _Naruto,_ aku tidak tahu-"

"Dia telah pergi, itu yang kutahu..."

Ucapan dengan nada datar yang memotong perkataan _Rias_ itu terasa dingin membeku. Seketika seluruh pandangan mengarah kearah _Vali_ yang kini tengah menunduk sambil terus bersandar di dinding tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk maju selangkah

"Dia telah pergi? Apa yang kau maksud itu _Hakuryuukou?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan sang _Maou Lucifer_ membuat _Vali_ mengadahkan kepalanya lurus kedepan. Seluruh pasang mata kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu penasaran kecuali _Azazel_ yang tak sedikitpun menoleh kearahnya

 _Vali_ menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan hati dikala suasana dengan _aura_ yang begitu terasa berat ini "Hanya itu yang kutahu _Maou Lucifer,_ aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya namun satu yang bisa kupercayai, yaitunyawa _Kokabiel_ pasti berada ditangannya"

"Begitu-"

"Bagus saja kalau ia mati, musuh sepertinya tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

" _I-Issei?!"_

Umpatan tajam dari _Issei_ mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari _Vali._ Seisi ruangan hanya bisa terdiam atas apa yang dikatakan _Issei_ yang terasa begitu menusuk, namun berbeda dengan _Azazel_ yang hanya tersenyum simpul meski awalnya ia hendak tertawa pelan – _Maa..._ gubernur yang hoby nya memancing itu memang agak gak jelas!

Dan entah kenapa _Azazel_ sekarang paham dengan perkataan _Naruto_ tentang _mempermalukan diri._ Sejenak ia berpikir apa jika _Naruto_ berada disini – keberadaannya bisa diterima? Dia itu dicurigai sebagai musuh bagi _Rias_ dan anak-anaknya bukan?

" _Ah,_ maafkan soal _Naruto, Sekiryuutei._ Aku tak menyangka jika kau begitu membenci dirinya" ucap _Azazel_ sambil tersenyum simpul dan membuat _Issei_ hanya mendecih kesal sambil membuang wajahnya kearah lain –

\- Dan yah... entah kenapa rasanya _Vali_ ingin sekali menendang kepala _Sekiryuutei_ sok kuat itu

" _Azazel –" Sirzech Lucifer_ menyela, tatapan matanya kini mengarah pada _Azazel_ yang terlihat begitu santai tanpa ada sedikitpun beban sama sekali "- Kau kenal dengan _Naruto_ itu?"

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Naruto_ merupakan peranan penting bagi _Azazel_ dalam masalah ini, masalah yang menyangkut tentang bawahannya yang kadang membangkang selalu diselesaikan _Naruto_ dengan begitu baik. Bahkan masalah soal _Kokabiel – Azazel_ sedikit tak percaya jika bocah pirang itu bisa membunuhnya

Bukan tanpa alasan _Azazel_ beranggapan begitu. Sosok _Naruto_ memang terasa asing di dunia yang penuh dengan aura supernatural seperti ini. Dikala manusia lain diberkati dengan _Sacred Gear_ yang _katanya_ diturunkan oleh _Tuhan. Naruto_ malah mempunyai kemampuan bertarung dan kemampuan lain yang cukup unik bukan hasil dari _Sacred Gear_ melainkan hasil dari latihannya sendiri

Dan sekarang? Andai jika _Naruto_ tidak mengalahkan _Kokabiel_ waktu itu, mungkin pertemuan tiga petinggi fraksi seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi

"Sebelumnya maafkan bawahanku jika selalu mengusik kedamaian kalian –" ucap _Azazel_ yang langsung mendapati tatapan tajam dari pihak _Rias_ "- aku duduk disini pun bukan berarti aku mau menjadi pihak yang disalahkan, aku kenal _Naruto_ karena akulah yang mencoba mengatasi masalahku sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu _Azazel-dono?"_ tanya _Michael_ dengan aura yang berwibawa. Disusul dengan _Serafall Leviathan_ yang ikut merasa penasaran atas apa yang dikatakan _Azazel_ barusan

"Seperti yang dijelaskan oleh _Rias_ dan _Sona_ tadi. _Kokabiel_ memang berencana untuk kembali mengadakan _Great War_ kedua namun itu atas kehendaknya sendiri –" ucap _Azazel_ meski keadaan disekitarnya seolah tak ada yang percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya

"- Kalian mungkin tak percaya, namun pertanyaannya adalah _untuk apa aku menyuruh Vali menghentikan Kokabiel bersama dengan Naruto?"_

Semuanya terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan _Azazel._ Sedikit terdengar lucu memang ketika sang _gubernur_ mengatasi masalahnya sendiri dengan menyuruh orang lain serta _muridnya_. Namun jalan apa lagi yang bisa ia ambil selain itu?

 _Azazel_ bukanlah _Datenshi_ yang bodoh. Otaknya yang bisa dibilang cerdik sangat pintar untuk merencanakan sesuatu meski ditutupi dengan sifat konyol serta wajah pemalasnya. Dibalik senyum tipisnya yang menutupi sesuatu, ada sebuah pemikiran cerdik yang membuatnya bisa terbebas dari tuduhan kepadanya

"Tapi _Azazel-"_

"Kau juga melihatnya kan _Rias? Naruto_ dan _Vali_ yang bertarung dengan _Kokabiel_ demi sekolahmu ini? Kau mungkin menyalahkanku karena _Kokabiel_ tapi yang seharusnya adalah kau dan anak-anakmu itu berterima kasih pada _Naruto_ karena berhasil menyelamatkan nyawamu serta sekolahmu bukan malah membencinya –"

"- Lagipula kau bisa apa? Iblis yang masih dalam bimbingan sepertimu belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan _Kokabiel"_

Seketika _Rias_ serta yang lainnya bungkam, membuat suasana yang terjadi menjadi terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang mencoba menyahut. Bahkan sang _Maou Lucifer_ sedikit memperberat auranya yang begitu kuat ketika _Azazel_ merendahkan adiknya walau dibalik wajah kalemnya

"Kau berlebihan _Azazel..."_

" _Hahah!_ Maaf jika aku berlebihan namun bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya? Lalu bagaimana jika langsung saja menandatangani perjanjian tiga fraksi ini? Kalian menginginkan itu bukan?"

 _Sirzech_ dan _Serafall_ langsung menatap _Azazel_ dengan pandangan penasaran seolah mereka menyadari bahwa _Azazel_ mencoba membebaskan diri dari masalah padahal masalah ini berawal dari bawahannya, berbeda dengan _Michael_ yang tersenyum tulus karena memang begitulah yang ia inginkan

 _Azazel_ tersenyum simpul...

' _Dan sekarang, tinggal menunggu senandung malam yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kurumi-chan..."_

Latar kembali berganti menjadi ruangan yang sedikit lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya, lampu pijar kecil di sisi mencoba menerangi, jendela dibiarkan terbuka membiarkan angin bermain berlalu lalang tanpa henti

 _Rize_ memanggil sang gadis dengan nada yang sama. Agak sedikit sakit ketika sang gadis yang dipanggil hanya diam terduduk diatas kasur empuk yang mungkin cukup untuk dua orang saja?

Langkahnya berjalan mencoba mendekat, lantai dimalam hari seperti ini terasa berdecit ribut...

" _Kurumi-chan..."_

Nada itu terdengar kembali bercampur dinginnya angin malam

 _Rize_ kini sudah berada diatas kasur, mencoba menggeser tubuhnya mendekati _Kurumi_ yang masih senantiasa terduduk dengan pandangan yang kosong menatap kedepan. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai bebas dengan tubuh yang hanya dilapisi _piyama_ berwarna biru muda

"Kau masih memikirkan _Naruto?"_

" _..."_

Tak ada tanggapan atau atensi...

 _*Pluk!*_

Elusan lembut terasa hangat dikepala _Kurumi,_ membiarkan telapak tangan yang berada dipuncak kepalanya itu mengelus lembut surai hitamnya yang begitu halus. _Rize_ tersenyum lembut – entah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan

Pada kenyataannya _Rize_ hanyalah mencoba membantu _Kurumi_ untuk mengeluarkan beban yang selama ini hinggap dikepalanya. Kejadian yang terjadi karena kesalahpahaman itu bukanlah salah mereka, hanya saja _Naruto_ tak paham bagaimana keadaannya

Bukankah begitu?

" _Rize..."_

"Ya?"

Tangannya terasa dingin membeku, mencoba menghentikan elusan yang diberikan _Rize_ tepat dipucuk kepalanya

"Apa kau tahu apa yang saat ini _Naruto_ pikirkan?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

 _Kurumi_ menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, ada sebuah kalimat panjang yang belum bisa ia katakan pada gadis bersurai ungu yang berada disebelahnya ini. Meskipun ia bisa mengutarakannya – namun ia masih merasa sedikit ragu

"Entah kenapa aku merasa hari ini ada yang tidak beres..."

"..."

"Tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu..."

Dan begitulah, _Rize_ mencoba memeluk erat _Kurumi_ yang masih terduduk tanpa ekspresi, kehangatan melawan rasa dingin malam yang membara, suasana hening yang seolah membawa pesan tersembunyi dibalik malam yang sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Naruto!]_

 _[...]_

 _[Bersiaplah, aku tak tahu kapan akan dimulai namun aura yang tersebar disini cukup berat...]_

 _[Tenanglah, aku menjaga kalian dari luar...]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi? Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Pertanyaan yang menggantung itu keluar secara ambigu dari bibir _Azazel._ Pandangan mata tertuju pada tiga petinggi masing-masing fraksi yang berada didepannya, sedikit melirik kearah rombongan _Rias_ yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tangan _Issei_ dengan erat begitu juga _Sona_ dan _Tsubaki_ yang berdiri dibelakang _Serafall_

Sebuah perjanjian berupa surat khusus yang ditandatangani oleh keempat petinggi tepat diatas meja kini menghilang dibalik sebuah lingkaran sihir. Sesaat _Sirzech_ terlihat menundukkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir tentang sesuatu yang tidak diketahui

Jari-jari yang saling bertautan bergetar satu sama lain seolah menunggu hal yang sudah dipastikan. Senyum tipis pertanda buruk baru saja dimulai

"Yah... setelah perjanjian ini selesai, mungkin sudah saatnya kita sedikit akur daripada yang sebelumnya –"

"- Tapi sebelumnya, apa kalian tidak berpikir jika pertemuan semacam ini mengundang bahaya yang besar?"

 _Michael_ tersenyum lembut sebagai respon yang bisa ia berikan. Jelas ia bisa merasa aman berada disini bukan karena ia hanya ditemani dengan _Irina_ saja yang saat ini berdiri dibelakangnya. Namun diluar gedung pun sudah ada ratusan _Tenshi_ yang siap menjaganya

Disisi lain _Serafall_ tak perlu merasa tertekan karena apa yang diucapkan _Sirzech_ sebelumnya. Sebagai salah satu _Maou_ sudah sepantasnya ia memiliki pasukan _iblis_ yang siap menjaganya bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dirinya

"Bagaimana menurutmu _Azazel?"_

 _Azazel_ tersenyum simpul, tak bisanya _Sirzech_ menanyakan hal yang seperti itu padanya serta dengan senyum yang menyimpan sesuatu "Tenang saja! pasukanku siap menjaga diluar gedung, lagipula aku sudah meminta bantuan pada orang luar yang setidaknya bisa menjaga kita dari luar _kekkai"_ ucapnya dengan nada santai

"Orang luar?"

"Begitulah..."

 _*Duaaaaarr~!*_

 _*Duaaaaaarrr~!*_

Dan tepat setelah _Azazel_ mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan _Sirzech,_ terjadi ledakan besar dari luar gedung yang membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu sedikit merasa terkejut meski mereka sudah tahu ini akan terjadi

Terlihat jelas dari luar jendela – langit berwarna merah berkat _Kekkai_ yang menghalangi kini dipenuhi dengan lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan ratusan pasukan penyihir hitam yang entah darimana asalnya. Disisi lain sumber dari dua ledakan besar tadi adalah gedung sekolah yang terbakar hebat serta ledakan besar yang menghasilkan kawah besar di lapangan olahraga _Kuoh Academy_

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

 _Rias_ sedikit terlihat panik membuat para _Peeragenya_ yang senantiasa berada dibelakangnya sedikit merasa khawatir. Bukan tanpa alasan, masalah utamanya adalah _Koneko_ dan _Gasper Vladi_ sang _vampire_ yang memiliki _Sacred Gear_ berbahaya itu masih berada di ruangan klubnya

" _Rias!" Sirzech_ mencoba membuka suara memanggil nama sang adik, ekspresi yang tertampil diwajahnya kini terlihat lebih serius daripada yang sebelumnya

 _Sirzech_ tahu bahwa ada dua _peerage Rias_ yang tidak ikut pertemuan ini dan salah satunya adalah _vampire_ yang memiliki _sacred gear_ yang bisa menghentikan waktu itu. Memang _Rias_ sedikit ceroboh karena tak membawa dua anak itu ke dalam pertemuan ini dan malam meninggalkan mereka disana

Dan sekarang...

Bagaimana jika mereka sudah ditangkap para penyihir itu?!

"Cepat kembali ke _klubmu_ bersama yang para _Peeragemu_ lalu selamatkan _Gasper-kun, Sona_ dan _Tsubaki_ akan ikut bersamamu dan biarkan kami sisanya yang akan menjaga melawan ratusan penyihir diatas sana"

" _Ha'i! Onii-sama!"_

Tak lama kemudian, _Rias_ dan _Peeragenya_ serta _Sona_ juga _Tsubaki_ menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, menyisakan empat petinggi fraksi dan _Vali_ juga _Irina_ yang masih berada disana tanpa ada niatan untuk sedikit bergerak tanpa tujuan

 _*Sraak!*_

" _Azazel?"_

 _Azazel_ mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan berdiri tegak, bahkan sahutan _Serafall_ tak membuat senyum simpul di wajahnya luntur sama sekali karena hal seperti ini sudah benar-benar diluar dari dugaannya

Tak ia sangka – jika apa yang dikatakan _Naruto_ itu adalah benar. Melihat pasukan tiga fraksi yang bertarung dengan para penyihir dari jendela saja membuat ia paham bahwa pertempuran ini butuh banyak pasukan

Lihat saja! meski sulit untuk melihat dari jendela – namun ia tahu jika pasukannya hanya tinggal sedikit akibat serangan dari ratusan penyihir yang menyerang dengan laser misterius itu...

" _Vali,_ apa kau tak ingin bersenang-senang di luar sana?" ucap _Azazel_ mencoba bertanya pada _Vali_ yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa bersuara

 _Vali_ menyunggingkan senyum tipis pertanda tertarik, pemuda yang tergila-gila dengan pertarungan itu akhirnya bergerak sambil mengeluarkan sayap birunya "Yah... setidaknya aku bisa sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhku" ucapnya percaya diri lalu melesat keluar melalui jendela dan terbang menerobos ratusan penyihir itu

Mereka melihatnya – _Azazel_ serta yang lainnya – saat _Vali_ melayang diatas udara tepat di tengah-tengah ratusan penyihir yang entah darimana asalnya itu. Perubahan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit mencolok dengan beberapa tubuh yang dilapisi armor layaknya _Power Ranger_. Lalu setelahnya ia melesat cepat secara acak menghajar ratusan penyihir itu dengan kecepatan yang ia punya

 _*Zraaat! Zraaat! Zraaat!*_

" _Sasuga Hakuryuukou,_ tapi apa ia tidak merepotkanmu _Azazel-dono?"_

"Kau bisa tenang _Michael,_ bocah naga itu bisa diandalkan kok!" ucap _Azazel_ membalas pertanyaan _Michael_ dengan sedikit membela muridnya yang terkadang agak menjengkelkan itu

Dan selanjutnya?

 _*Twiink~!*_

Tiba-tiba aliran waktu serasa berhenti, membuat seluruh pasukan yang berada diluar gedung seketika terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang mau bergerak kecuali _Vali_ yang masih menyerbu ratusan penyihir yang entah darimana itu

" _Forbidden Valor View_ kah? Sepertinya adik kalian sedang dalam bahaya, _Maou"_

Keringat dingin perlahan muncul dari pelipis _Sirzech_ juga _Serafall_ saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dituturkan _Azazel –_ entah mereka berdua tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik tercintanya "Biar aku yang melihat mereka _Sirzech-tan! Azazel_ dan yang lainnya berjaga disini" tukas _Serafall_ lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir khas _Sitri_

 _*Bzzzztt~! Sriiiing~!*_

Pertempuran diluar gedung terlihat sedikit berat sebelah, pasukan tiga fraksi yang terdiam membeku akibat efek dari _Sacred Gear_ milik _Gasper Vladi_ perlahan mulai berguguran diserang pasukan penyihir yang entah darimana datangnya itu dan tentunya terus bermunculan. Puluhan laser serta sambaran petir yang merupakan serangan dari para penyihir membuat _Vali_ yang masih berada disana sedikit merasa jengkel

"Dasar _Azazel,_ jadi apa aku harus membunuh ratusan penyihir ini?" ucap _Vali_ dengan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Sesaat setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang ia punya, sebuah bola biru muncul ditelapak tangannya

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Melesat cepat keatas langit hingga hampir mencapai puncak _Kekkai_ yang menutupi, _Vali_ lalu menatap kebawahnya – mendapati pasukan penyihir yang masih asik membabat habis pasukan tiga fraksi yang perlahan mulai berguguran dan beberapa penyihir yang mengikutinya

"Sekarang –" mencoba menekan tenaga pada tangannya, _Vali_ lalu melemparkan bola biru itu kearah pasukan iblis yang mengumpul dibawahnya "Rasakan ini!"

 _*Swuuuuuush~!*_

 _*Duaaar!*_

Melesat dengan begitu cepat, bola biru itu lalu meledak bagaikan bom tepat ditengah-tengah pasukan penyihir yang mengumpul dibawahnya. Tak ada kerusakan yang berarti mengingat para penyihir berada diudara dan ledakan itupun berada diudara – namun imbasnya _Vali_ mendapati hampir semua pasukan penyihir menatap tajam kearahnya, bahkan parahnya, para penyihir kembali bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir yang membuat mereka semakin banyak saja

Kembali ke gedung pertemuan...

 _Azazel_ kini mencoba menghubungi _Naruto_ meski dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, menyadari _Serafall, Rias_ dan _Sona_ yang belum juga menghentikan efek dari _Forbidden Valor View_ saja sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan, lalu bagaimana dengan pasukan tiga fraksi yang perlahan menipis dan hampir habis berbanding terbalik dengan pasukan penyihir yang terus bermunculan? Yah.. mungkin saja _Rias_ dan _Sona_ terkena efek dari _Sacred Gear_ berbahaya itu dan membuat _Serafall_ sedikit kerepotan

Sesaat _Azazel_ mendapati _Michael_ yang kini memberikan perintah pada _Irina_ untuk membantu _Vali_ yang bertempur diluar sana, gadis suci itu tak terkena efek dari _Forbidden Valor View_ karena ia dilindungi oleh kekuatan _Excalibur_ yang ia punya

 _*Tuuut..*_

" _Naruto?"_

 _*Sriiiing~!*_

Belum sempat untuk mendengar suara _Naruto,_ tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir yang tidak dikenal dari diantara mereka bertiga _– Azazel, Sirzech_ dan _Michael._ Sesosok wanita berkulit agak kecoklatan dengan rambut yang senada, kacamata yang bertengger diatas batang hidungnya serta jemari tangan yang mengait erat sebuah tongkat sihir

" _Katerea Leviathan?!"_

"Para petingi tiga fraksi, sudah saatnya kami membangun dunia yang baru!" sesaat setelah perkataannya yang terdengar angkuh, _Katerea_ mengangkat tongkatnya keatas dan muncul cahaya yang terasa berkilauan

 _*Sriiing~*_

 _*Duaaaaaaarr!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Naruto! Kau disana?!]_

 _[Oii Oii Azazel? Ada apa? Mengapa kau sepanik itu?]_

 _[keadaan yang terjadi sudah diluar dugaanku, bagaimana keadaan diluar sana?]_

 _[...]_

 _[Mungkin tidak seburuk didalam sana? Bahkan aku baru saja menghabisi sekumpulan manusia yang bisa menggunakan sihir disini]_

 _[Begitu kah? Kurasa kau benar soal pertahanan yang kau katakan waktu itu]_

 _[...]_

 _[Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Tak ada siapapun disini setelah aku menghabisi pasukan manusia penyihir itu, apa aku perlu masuk ke dalam? Sepertinya disana terlihat kesusahan? Aku bisa melihat kilauan cahaya dari luar kekkai]_

 _[Tidak perlu! Musuh didalam sini memperalat salah satu anak Rias yang memiliki Sacred Gear untuk menghentikan waktu, membuat pasukanku perlahan berguguran secara pasti, dan parahnya pasukan musuh terus saja bertambah]_

 _[Tunggu dulu Azazel, apa maksudmu?]_

 _[Sebaiknya kau periksa calon istri Vali dan gadis kesayanganmu itu! Mungkin mereka tidak tahu jika kekuatan gadis berambut hitam itu lebih berbahaya dibanding kekuatan anaknya Rias, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak mengetahuinya juga jika ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama]_

 _[...]_

 _[Naruto?!]_

 _[Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu Azazel sebelum aku tiba membawa Kurumi dan Rize...]_

 _*Tuuuut~*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Drap! Drap! Drap!*_

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar memantul disepanjang jalan terasa begitu berat, terlihat siluet sesosok remaja yang tengah berlari dengan begitu kencang tanpa peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya sepanjang ia berlari

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir, bibir yang bergetar hebat serta tangan yang terkepal erat serasa mewakili perasaan yang saat ini ia alami sebenarnya

 _Tokisaki Kurumi_ dan _Kamishiro Rize..._

 _Naruto_ tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini, telapak kakinya yang menghantam jalanan bahkan tak terasa lagi ketika bayangan buruk tentang dua perempuan yang pernah ia tolong itu muncul dikepalanya – bayangan berupa _ia tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua!_

Mungkin ada sedikit rasa ego yang membuat pikirannya kembali mengingat tentang kejadian kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya lari dari ketiga teman seapartemennya itu, namun ia harus membuang jauh-jauh tentang itu! _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ saat ini sedang dalam bahaya!

 _*Tap!*_

Lompatan kakinya terasa ringan, genting-genting rumah seakan menjadi pijakan spesial yang menjadi tempat pijakannya untuk berlari saat ini, keringat yang bercucuran serta ekspresi yang terlihat begitu khawatir menjadi pertanda

Dan...

" _Penyihir itu?! Sialan!"_

Jauh didepan sana, ia bisa melihat beberapa penyihir yang terbang menuju apartemennya dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat. Jantungnya seakan terpicu dua kali lipat, berdetak kencang seolah bisa menebak kejadian apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

 _*Tap!*_

 _Naruto_ menekan _chakranya_ pada salah satu kakinya yang kini menjadi acuan, pandangan matanya menajam ketika penyihir yang berada jauh didepan sana sudah sampai ditempat tujuan – yaitu apartemennya!

Jujur _Naruto_ tak menginginkan hal ini – ketika sosok yang berharga baginya tengah berada dalam bahaya yang besar. Pertanyaan tentang _kenapa ini terjadi?_ Seolah berputar tak henti-henti dikepalanya

 _Naruto_ tak pernah menginginkan ini!

Jujur! Ia membenci sosok yang mencoba melukai sosok yang berharga baginya!

 _*Zwwuuuush~!*_

"Tunggu aku _bangsat sialan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali ke _Kuoh Academy._ Terlihat sosok _Vali_ yang melayang diudara dengan sayap birunya yang bercahaya, tubuh berlapis _armour_ berwarna putih sejenak terlihat sedikit agak mencolok dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya

Senyum tipis tercetak indah dibalik _armour_ yang saat ini ia kenakan, dikala pasukan penyihir kini berada didepannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit lebih tajam daripada yang sebelumnya – itu pandangan benci tahu!

"Kalian mau mengeroyokku _huh?"_ pertanyaan retoris keluar dari bibir _Vali,_ mencoba memprovokasi pasukan penyihir didepannya yang perlahan mulai merasa terpicu "- menjijikkan! _"_

"Hajar dia!"

 _*Sriiingg!*_

Puluhan laser yang muncul berkat kekuatan para penyihir itu melesat begitu cepat kearah _Vali._ Namun meski begitu _Vali_ dengan begitu mudah menahan serangan mereka hanya dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul ketika tangnnya terjulur kedepan sebagai sebuah pertahanan yang solid

 _*Sriiing!*_

Merasa pertahannnya tak dapat menahan serangan sekumpulan penyihir didepannya, membuat _Vali_ mendecih kesal lalu mundur kebelakang mencoba menghindar dari serangan pasukan penyihir itu

 _*Swuuush!*_

Serangan jarak jauh tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang _Vali_ sedikit merasa keheranan. Namun belum sempat untuk menemukan jawaban dari rasa herannya, dirinya kembali mundur kebelakang dengan pose waspada ketika sekumpulan penyihir itu mendekatinya mencoba menyerangnya dari dekat

"Mencoba mendekati ku _heh?" Vali_ tersenyum miring dibalik _armor_ yang ia kenakan. Baginya, musuh mendekat adalah kesempatan emas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang "- kalau begitu sekarang giliranku!"

Mengumpulkan tenaganya pada kedua kaki serta kedua tangannya, _Vali_ lalu melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah sekumpulan penyihir itu lalu mencoba memberikan sedikit serangan berupa tendangan secara acak

 _*Duaaag!*_

Penyihir yang lain hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut ketika salah satu teman mereka terpental akibat tendangan _Vali_ hingga menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuat, seketika mereka langsung menyerang _Vali_ yang saat ini berada ditengah-tengah mereka dengan tangan kosong – mengingat serangan berupa _laser_ dengan jarak sedekat ini bisa membunuh teman sendiri

 _*Syuut!*_

 _*Wuuss!*_

Serangan demi serangan terus mereka lakukan demi bisa merusak _armor_ yang dikenakan _Vali –_ atau setidaknya bisa menyentuhnya saja. namun sayang kecepatan _Vali_ dalam menghindari serangan keroyokan itu bisa dibilang cukup cepat dan begitu lihai, bahkan sempat ia menyentuh beberapa penyihir diantara mereka. tak lama kemudian _Vali_ kembali terbang keatas mencoba menghindari serangan keroyokan itu

" _Cih!_ Sialan!"

Kesal ketika sang target kabur dengan begitu mudahnya, para pasukan penyihir itu kembali mencoba menyerang _Vali_ dengan sebuah laser misterius namun tepat sebelum itu – _Vali_ merentangkan satu tangannya kedepan mencoba melakukan sesuatu

" _Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"_

Seketika beberapa penyihir langsung terbungkuk lemas hingga hampir terjatuh karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diudara ketika sesuatu yang entah apa itu membuat kekuatan mereka terbagi secara terus menerus – tentunya membuat mereka terkejut karena itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba

Pandangan mereka tak lepas dari sosok _Vali_ yang tersenyum miring karena suatu hal yang mereka tidak tahu, pancaran rasa benci ketika mata mereka menajam begitu terasa bagi _Vali_ yang notabene berhasil membuat mereka lemah karena _Sacred Gearnya – Divine Dividing_

Melihat pasukan musuh masih sibuk mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga – kesempatan emas itu tak bisa _Vali_ abaikan sedikitpun! Dari kedua tangannya perlahan muncul bola biru yang perlahan membesar – ada aura yang terasa begitu kuat dari dalam sana

"Sekarang –" _Vali_ tersenyum miring, kedua tangannya telah siap untuk melempar dua bola misterius itu "- giliranku untuk menyerang!"

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

 _*Boooom~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengabaikan _Vali_ dengan ledakan yang cukup besar itu. Berfokus para tiga petinggi fraksi yang sebelumnya terkena serangan mendadak dari _Katerea Leviathan._ Tak disangka oleh _Azazel, Michael_ maupun _Sirzech_ jika ruangan yang mereka tempati dihancurkan oleh _Katerea_ dengan begitu mudah, beruntung bagi mereka bisa membuat sebuah perlindungan berupa _kekkai_ kecil yang dibuat _Michael_ mengingat mereka tak bisa menghindar dengan cara lain

Disamping itu, _Katerea_ kini berdiri dengan angkuh jauh didepan mereka bertiga, wajahnya terlihat begitu sombong ketika mendapati tiga petinggi fraksi itu perlahan berpijak diatas tanah dengan selamat

"Lama tak bertemu ya? _Sirzech Lucifer~"_

Nada suara yang terdengar begitu menusuk, sebuah salam disampaikan dengan begitu lantang oleh _Katerea_ pada _Sirzech_ yang masih memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Tak ada atensi atau tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut sang _Maou_ berambut merah _crimson_ itu

Begitu pula dengan _Michael_ yang berdiri disebelahnya, senyum yang biasa ia lakukan kini tak nampak pada wajahnya malah sedikit terlihat waspada daripada _Sirzech,_ berbeda dengan _Azazel_ yang memasang senyum miring

"..."

"Tak ada tanggapan kah?" sedikit kesal ketika salamnya tak diberi tanggapan sedikitpun, _Katerea_ lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah _Sirzech_ dengan aura yang begitu angkuh "- Dasar raja iblis pencuri tahta!"

 _Sirzech_ memejamkan matanya mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan _Katerea –_ entah ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan _Serafall_ jika mendengar perkataan _Katerea_ yang begitu menusuk

 _Mencuri tahta_ kah? _Sirzech_ memegang gelar raja iblis _lucifer_ bukan hasil dari curian siapapun, namun karena golongan iblis lama lah yang membuat ulah hingga dengan bodohnya melepas gelar mereka karena kelakuan mereka sendiri

Seperti _Katerea_ yang seharusnya menyandang gelar _Leviathan,_ lagipula _Sirzech_ sendiri tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya keturunan raja iblis _Lucifer_ sendiri? Kalaupun ada bukankah ia termasuk iblis yang begitu hebat?

" _Katerea-"_

"Yo! Iblis yang sok merebut tahta dengan mencoba mengacaukan pertemuan tingkat tinggi ini!"

 _*Twitch!*_

Oke! _Katerea_ bisa dibilang kesal sekarang. Bukan tanpa alasan, terkadang mulut _Azazel_ selalu berbicara secara jujur namun menusuk telinga orang lain. Ketika memotong ucapan _Sirzech_ dan menyebut _Katerea_ sebagai iblis yang sok saja sudah membuat telinga _Katerea_ gatal

Dan kini? _Azazel_ berjalan satu langkah kedepan seolah menantang _Katerea_ untuk bertarung. Ada senyum tipis yang terasa begitu misterius dibalik wajah _Azazel._ Namun meskipun begitu, _Katerea_ tidak peduli sama sekali entah apapun itu

" _Azazel!_ Aku akan membunuhmu!"

" _Sirzech, Michael –"_ sesaat _Azazel_ mencoba bertanya sebentar pada kedua petinggi fraksi itu, senyuman tulus serta anggukan kecil seolah meyakinkan _Azazel_ bahwa ia bebas mau melakukan apapun pada _Katerea_ "- baiklah kalau begitu..."

Terdiam ditempat, _Azazel_ mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil dari sakunya lalu mengacungkannya kearah _Katerea._ Ada sedikit aura yang tak lagi terasa asing bagi _Michael_ dan _Sirzech_ dari belati itu namun mereka hanya terdiam

" _Katerea Leviathan,_ Akulah lawanmu!"

" _Omoshiroi!_ Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghabisimu _Gubernur_ sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda dengan waktu yang sama, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah melayang diudara dengan kecepatan yang bahkan sulit untuk diikuti oleh mata telanjang, tubuhnya seakan dipenuhi dengan aura yang begitu kelam

Iris matanya yang awalnya biru langit kini berubah menjadi warna lain yang menandakan bahwa ia memasuki _Sage Mode._ Lompatan tiap kali kakinya memijak atap-atap rumah seakan semakin tinggi dan semakin jauh kedepan

" _Cih!_ Entah kenapa penyihir itu semakin banyak saja!"

Ada perasaan yang sedikit merasa khawatir ketika musuh yang jauh berada didepannya seakan semakin banyak. Ada beberapa sosok yang terus bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir lalu mengikuti kawanannya yang lain dan terus menuju kedepan

 _Naruto_ mendapatinya! – sebuah apartemen yang sudah dipastikan menjadi target para penyihir yang entah darimana asalnya itu. Dan ketika para penyihir itu telah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan masing-masing sepasang tangan yang terjulur kedepan –

\- _Naruto_ benar-benar menekan seluruh _chakranya_ pada kakinya lalu melesat cepat bagaikan sebuah hempasan angin yang begitu kuat

 _*Swwuuuuuuuuuuusshh~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duaaaagg!*_

 _*Craaas!*_

Satu tendangan kuat berhasil mengenai salah satu dari sekumpulan penyihir yang hendak menghancurkan apartemen dibawah mereka ketika _Naruto_ dengan sangat cepatnya mengarahkan kakinya kedepan. Membuat penyihir yang tak beruntung itu terpental kuat dengan kepala yang hampir putus dari lehernya

Mendadak sekumpulan penyihir itu terkejut ketika ada sesosok yang mereka tak kenal sama sekali diantara mereka, segera mereka mencoba menyerang _Naruto_ dengan tangan kosong namun sebelum itu –

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

\- puluhan _bunshin_ muncul secara mendadak disekitar _Naruto_ yang masih melayang diudara membuat kumpulan asap putih mengepul dimana-mana dan tentunya menghalangi pandangan sekumpulan penyihir itu. Beberapa _bunshin_ mencoba melempar _Naruto_ untuk jatuh ke tanah sedangkan beberapa yang lainnya sibuk bertarung dengan penyihir yang lain

 _*Bruuuk!*_

Mendarat dengan telentang diatas tanah, membuat _Naruto_ sedikit mengerang kesakitan akibat benturan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras. Namun masalahnya bukan itu! Sumber masalah adalah pasukan penyihir yang ada diudara tepat didepan matanya

Masih dalam _Sage Mode_ dikala posisi tubuhnya yang terbaring diatas tanah, _Naruto_ mencoba memusatkan _chakra_ bercampur elemen _fuuton_ ditelapak tangannya. Sedikit terasa dingin namun begitu kuat ketika sebuah bola _chakra_ perlahan terbentuk meskipun kecil

Ini masih belum seberapa...

Entah _Naruto_ tak tahu sama sekali apa yang dilakukan _Kurumi_ dan _Rize_ didalam apartemen hingga membuat mereka tak keluar sama sekali. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat untuk masuk kedalam sana tanpa peduli dengan pasukan penyihir yang sibuk dengan para _bunshinnya_ itu

Namun sayang ia tidak bisa!

 _*Ziiing~!*_

Bola _chakra_ ditelapak tangan _Naruto_ perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah _shuriken_ berwarna putih dengan putaran yang cukup cepat lagi aura yang begitu kental nan kuat, sedikit susah baginya untuk menahan _Rasenshuriken_ dikala posisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini – mata terpejam sebelah menjadi sebuah pertanda

Matanya masih fokus kearah para penyihir yang sibuk dengan _bunshin-bunshinnya,_ dengan sekuat tenaga _Naruto_ mencoba melempar _Rasenshuriken_ kearah puluhan para penyihir yang melayang diudara itu

 _*Zuuuuiiiiing~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku sebenarnya tak yakin...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kenapa masalah yang tak ada kaitannya denganku selalu berakhir dengan kejadian seperti ini?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Blaaaaaaaarr!*_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi dengan begitu kuatnya diudara ketika para penyihir tak sedikitpun tahu jika ada sebuah serangan mematikan dari bawah hingga akhirnya mereka terkena imbasnya. Ledakan yang cukup kuat yang mungkin saja bisa membangunkan orang lain yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak

Tak peduli sedikitpun dengan nasib apa yang diterima para musuhnya, lantas _Naruto_ langsung terbarung dari acara rebahannya lalu melesat cepat kedalam apartemen. Meski langkah kakinya terasa cukup berat namun ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan itu

 _*Braak!*_

Ia mendobrak pintu apartemen dengan begitu kuat, hanya kegelapan yang saat ini bisa ia lihat dengan matanya yang terlihat seperti kodok pertanda bahwa ia masih dalam _Sage Mode._ Ruangan yang terlihat cukup rapi, meski disudut sana ada sebuah gelas dengan air yang terasa dingin

" _Kurumi! Rize!_ Dimana kalian?!"

 _Naruto_ mencoba berteriak keras, pandangannya beredar kesegala arah tanpa peduli apa yang saat ini terjadi disekitarnya. Dengan cekatan ia perlahan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kekosongan saja

" _Kurumi! Rize!"_

 _Naruto_ perlahan mulai merasa panik! Ini benar-benar sudah berada diluar kepalanya!

Ia benar-benar tidak konsentrasi sekarang! Gambaran buruk tentang _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ terus berputar ulang dikepalanya tanpa henti, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya

 _Naruto_ mencoba mencari mereka didapur – namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun, mendobrak sebuah kamar yang dulunya ia tempati bersama _Vali_ dan tidak mendapati sesosok gadis satupun

Dan ketika ia mendobrak sebuah kamar lain...

 _*Braaaak!*_

 _Naruto_ mendapati mereka berdua...

 _Rize_ dan _Kurumi..._

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

Matanya kini tak bisa menipu apa yang ia lihat saat ini – sesosok dua gadis yang bisa ia kenali sebagai _Rize_ tengah memeluk erat _Kurumi_ dalam dekapannya, sepasang mata yang dimiliki _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ terbuka ketika dobrakan pintu kamar mereka terdengar dengan begitu keras

 _Naruto_ ada disana...

" _Rize! Kurumi-"_

 _*Blaaaaaaar~!*_

 _Rize_ kembali memeluk _Kurumi_ yang tidak tahu apapun dengan cukup erat, begitu pula _Naruto_ yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika ledakan terjadi tepat diatap apartemen yang mereka tempati saat ini

' _Sial! Apa masih ada penyihir lain yang datang?!'_ batin _Naruto_ mencoba berpikir dengan keras bagaimana bisa keluar dari masalah ini

 _*Blaaaaaaaarr~!*_

Ledakan besar yang kedua terjadi diatap apartemen yang mereka tempati hingga retak dan hancur, tanpa pikir panjang _Naruto_ langsung memukul kosong keatas memberikan tekanan angin yang cukup kuat hingga membuat puing-puing atap yang hancur dan hampir menghantam tubuh _Rize_ juga _Kurumi_ itu terpental

' _Cih! Mereka semakin banyak saja!'_ batin _Naruto_ mendecih kesal ketika para penyihir yang melayang diudara kembali muncul entah darimana

" _Naruto-kun!"_

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

 _*Pooofft!*_

"Cepat bawa pergi _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ dari sini, biar aku yang menghajar mereka semua disini!" perintah _Naruto_ pada kedua _bunshinnya,_ selanjutnya kedua _bunshin_ itu menggendong tubuh _Rize_ juga _Kurumi_ lalu pergi dari apartemen ini – tanpa peduli teriakan _Rize_ dan tatapan pilu dari _Kurumi_ yang tertuju pada _Naruto_ yang asli

Lalu...

Sekarang...?

" _Katon :: Gokakyou no Jutsu!"_

 _*Swuuuuuuush~!*_

Tepat setelah merangkai _handseal_ yang rumit, _Naruto_ menyerang pasukan penyihir yang melayang diudara itu dengan sebuah bola api yang cukup besar, melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka dengan api yang terlihat berkobar

.

.

.

' _Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit membuat mereka repot...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Ah... rasanya sudah lama ya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _Si rubah bodoh itu mungkin lagi tertidur sekarang, namun aku tahu jika ia pasti akan selalu mendukungku bagaimanapun keadaannya...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kurama, untuk kali ini aku butuh kekuatanmu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Brruuuuuuussstt!*_

Seketika seluruh tubuh _Naruto_ terlapisi oleh _chakra_ berwarna oranye terang, _chakra_ yang cukup terasa begitu kuat hingga terlihat seperti api yang berkobar pada tubuh _Naruto._ Matanya perlahan terbuka – menampilkan iris mata campuran antara _Sage Mode_ dan _Bijuu Mode_

"Selanjutnya –"

"- Akan kuhabisi kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mengabaikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada _Naruto..._

Kembali ke _Kuoh Academy,_ tempat terjadinya tragedi besar antara tiga _fraksi._ Terlihat dengan begitu jelas sosok _Michael_ juga _Sirzech_ terus bertahan dengan _kekkai_ kecil yang dibuat _Michael_ dari serangan para penyihir berupa laser aneh

 _*Srriiiiing!*_

Puluhan laser itu terus menghujani _Michael_ dan _Sirzech_ tanpa henti, ada sedikit rasa bosan ketika mereka hanya bisa terdiam disini sedangkan _Azazel_ tengah bersenang-senang dengan _Katerea_ diudara jauh diatas sana

" _Michael-dono,_ kurasa sebaiknya lepaskan saja _kekkai_ ini, biar aku yang mengurusi mereka" ucap _Sirzech_ yang bosan dengan terkurung didalam _kekkai_ kecil yang melindungi mereka dari serangan para penyihir itu

 _Michael_ tersenyum simpul lalu melepaskan _kekkai_ yang melindungi mereka, hal itupun tidak dibuang sia-sia oleh para penyihir. Dengan cepat mereka kembali menghujani _Michael_ dan _Sirzech_ dengan serangan laser – namun tepat sebelum itu...

 _*Swwuuuzzz!*_

Tepat setelah _Sirzech_ membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, sebuah aura merah kehitam-hitaman yang dikenal dengan nama _Power of Destruction_ itu langsung menyambar hujan laser itu hingga hancur tak tersisa

 _Sirzech_ tersenyum simpul, oke! ini tidak cukup buruk baginya toh mengeluarkan kekuatan kecil semacam itu tidak membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Sejenak ia mendapati para pasukan penyihir itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang bercucuran keringat dingin

 _Sirzech_ mencoba kembali menyerang – kedua tangannya kini kembali membentang lebar-lebar menghasilkan _Power of Destruction_ yang melesat dengan begitu cepat kearah sekumpulan penyihir itu hingga membuat mereka terbabat habis satu-persatu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun

 _Michael_ disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, " _Sasuga Sirzech-dono,_ kau benar-benar hebat" pujinya sambil menoleh sedikit kearah _Sirzech_

Dan tiba-tiba...

 _*Twiink~!*_

 _Sirzech_ dan _Michael_ mengulas senyum kecil ketika aliran waktu kembali berjalan berkat _Rias_ dan _peeragenya, Sona_ dan _Tsubaki_ serta _Serafall_ yang berhasil membebaskan sang pemilik _sacred gear Forbidden Valor View._ Seketika pasukan tiga fraksi kembali bergerak tanpa kekangan meski pada akhirnya populasi mereka hanya sedikit dibanding yang sebelumnya

Dan sekarang...

"Apa _Azazel_ masih bertarung dengan _Katerea?"_ secara serentak _Michael_ dan _Sirzech_ mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, mendapati sosok _Azazel_ yang melesat cepat kearah _Katerea_ dengan pola serangan yang sama

Fokus pada _Azazel –_ pria paruh baya yang pada kenyataannya adalah sesosok gubernur _datenshi_ itu kini melesat dengan begitu cepat kearah _Katerea,_ dua buah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya kini tergenggam erat dikedua tangannya

 _*Syuut!*_

 _Azazel_ mencoba mengayunkan _light swordnya_ pada _Katerea,_ namun sayang serangannya berakhir dengan sia-sia ketika _Katerea_ berhasil menghindar dengan mundur kebelakang lalu balik menyerang _Azazel_ dengan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah _Azazel_

 _*Bruuuss!*_

Muncul lingkaran sihir kecil dari didepan _Katerea,_ hingga muncul puluhan laser aneh yang melesat dengan begitu cepat kearah _Azazel_

 _Azazel_ sendiri? Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul seperti biasa seolah hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu berat bagi dirinya. Lantas ia membuat sebuah _barrier_ berbentuk lingkaran sihir yang lumayan besar didepannya

 _*Blaaar!*_

"Lumayan juga untuk ukuran gubernur _Datenshi_ sepertimu" puji _Katerea_ menatap ledakan yang terjadi antara serangannya dengan pertahanan _Azazel._ Sekilas ia melihat _Azazel_ yang masih terlihat segar bugar jauh didepan sana

Disana – _Azazel_ hanya tersenyum simpul, tak ada tanggapan ataupun sedikit atensi yang ia berikan setelah _Katerea_ mencoba memujinya, tangannya kini mencoba masuk kedalam baju yang ia kenakan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah belati emas yang ujungnya membentuk kerucut

" _Saa..._ kurasa aku butuh bantuan dari kekuatan ini, kurasa?"

"Apa itu?"

" _Downfall Dragon Spear,_ bukankah bagus jika aku mempunyai _sacred gear_ buatanku sendiri?" ucap _Azazel_ memperkenalkan belati itu pada _Katerea_ dengan senyum tipis seperti biasa

" _Sacred Gear?_ Katamu?!"

"..."

" _Balance Breaker!"_

Seketika belati yang dipegang _Azazel_ mengeluarkan pendar cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata, membuat semua makhluk yang ada disana – entah itu _Katerea, Michael, Sirzech, Vali_ dan yang lainnya – menatap kearahnya

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian...

Kini tak ada lagi sosok _Azazel_ disana, tak ada lagi sosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat begitu pemalas. Yang ada hanyalah seseseorang yang tengah mengenakan _armor_ berwarna emas gelap dengan enam pasang sayang dibelakangnya, juga sebuah _ligh spear_ yang kini berada digenggamannya

" _Azazel!"_

"Lihat! Bukankah bagus jika aku mempunyai _zirah perang_ sendiri? –"

"- kalau begitu aku tak akan segan untuk menghabisimu, _Katerea Leviathan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duaaag!*_

 _*Buugh! Duaaakk!*_

Fokus pada _Naruto_ ditempat yang berbeda – kini sosoknya tengah asik melakukan baku hantam pada satu sosok penyihir yang berada didepannya. Mata tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok yang telah menghancurkan atap apartemennya itu

 _*Duuugg!*_

 _*Cooouugh!*_

Pukulan yang begitu amat kuat itu membuat sang penyihir memuntahkan liurnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu amat sakit, lalu kembali menerima pukulan kuat di pipinya hingga membuatnya mundur kebelakang dengan wajah yang terlihat penuh memar merah

 _Naruto –_ sang _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_ itu kini telah menghabisi semuanya, dapat dilihat disekitarnya kini setumpukan mayat para penyihir yang terbakar api bahkan ada beberapa yang telah lenyap dimakan api yang _Naruto_ miliki hingga hanya tersisa satu penyihir yang kini menjadi _mainannya_ itu...

 _*Tap!*_

Menarik lengan sang penyihir ketika tubuhnya hampir tumbang, _Naruto_ lalu kembali memberi pukulan telak pada wajah sang penyihir hingga mengeluarkan darah dari lubang hidungnya. Tak peduli meski penyihir ini perempuan – baginya, _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ adalah prioritas utama. Jika ada yang mengganggunya maka kematianlah yang pantas untuk diterima

 _*Duaag!*_

 _*Bruuk!*_

Lalu kemudian?

Sang penyihir yang sudah babak belur itu terkapar ditanah ketika _Naruto_ menendang dadanya dengan begitu kuat, tangannya membentang luas, ada sedikit noda darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

 _*Duug!*_

 _Naruto_ kini menginjak tubuh sang penyihir yang sudah tak berdaya itu, matanya masih begitu amat tajam

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?"

"..."

"Aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu- _Aarrgh!"_

Penyihir itu kembali mengerang kesakitan ketika _Naruto_ menginjak perutnya dengan begitu amat kuat tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan, keadaan tubuhnya kini terlihat lebih menghkhawatirkan

"Cepat katakan! Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?"

"..."

" _Diam saja huh?"_

 _*Greep!*_

Tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun, _Naruto_ mencengkram leher sang penyihir dengan begitu kuat lalu mengankatnya ke udara hingga membuat penyihir itu sulit untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Tatapannya kembali menajam – seolah ingin terus mengorek informasi dari musuh yang saat ini tidak berdaya

"Cepat katakan _nyet!_ Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

" _..."_

"A-A...ku... Ti-tidak... A-A-akan..."

 _*Kreetaak!*_

Aduh!

Sayang bagi _Naruto –_ ia telah mematahkan leher penyihir itu sampai mati karena cengkraman lehernya yang begitu kuat

 _Naruto_ mendecih kesal, masih tak ia sangka jika para penyihir ini sulit untuk bisa dimintai informasi, padahal jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mungkin ini bisa selesai dengan mudah bukan?

 _*Bruuk!*_

 _Naruto_ melepas cengkaraman tanganya, lalu membiarkan mayat penyihir tak berdaya itu jatuh ke tanah...

Sejenak ia menatap langit yang membentang luas jauh diatas sana – tak ada bulan, namun dipenuhi dengan bulan. Angin berdesir dengan cukup kencang seiring dengan _chakra_ oranye yang membalut tubuhnya perlahan pudar menghilang tanpa sisa

Masalah belum berakhir sampai disini saja kan?

Awalnya ia ingin pergi ke tempat _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ berada sekarang, namun setelahnya? Ia masih bingung ingin pergi kemana. _Azazel_ – satu-satunya sosok yang memberikan informasi penting padanya kini tak lagi menghubunginya sekedar untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana

Ia tidak berpikir negatif tentang _Azazel_ sih. Lagipula mana mungkin _Azazel_ bisa merenggang nyawa disana sedangkan ada petinggi dari fraksi _tenshi_ dan fraksi _iblis_ yang siap siaga disana? Kan _bego_ jika _Sirzech_ dan _Michael_ enggan untuk menolong pihak yang ingin berdamai dengan mereka

Lagipula, disana ada _Vali_ kan...?

 _Vali_ kah...?

 _*Tap!*_

" _..."_

" _Ara,_ kita bertemu lagi _Uzuki"_

 _Naruto_ mendengar suara itu, terdengar begitu familiar baginya seraya memutar leher untuk bisa menoleh kebelakang tepat keasal suara

" _O-Ophis?"_

"Lama tak jumpa _Uzuki!_ Kupikir kau mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh _Datenshi gak guna_ itu lalu datang ke pertemuan tiga fraksi" ucap _Ophis_ yang terdengar sedikit sarkastik

 _Ophis –_ sang naga _Loli_ berjulukan _Mugen no Ryuujin_ yang ditakuti semua makhluk kini secara tiba-tiba datang dan berada dibelakang _Naruto_ dan memaksa pemuda pirang itu berjalan kearahnya. Ada senyum tipis yang terlihat lebih menawan dari biasanya

Padahal sih, sebelumnya ia jarang menunjukkan sifat itu pada _Naruto._ Bukan berarti dia rindu pada _Uzuki-nya_ itu kan?!

 _*Pluk!*_

" _Ahaha..._ entah kenapa dikala aku sedang bingung seperti ini, kau selalu datang tepat waktuseolah kau tahu jika aku sedang membutuhkanmu"

"Lepaskan tanganmu _baka,_ aku datang secara tak sengaja tahu!"

"Itu lagi! Kau tidak sedang rindu padaku kan? _Ophis~"_

Ada semburat merah tipis diwajah _Ophis_ dikala _Naruto_ mencoba menggodanya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitamnya, disisi lain _Ophis_ terlihat begitu manis ketika menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah menentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan _Naruto_ sembari menolak elusan yang _Naruto_ berikan dipuncak kepalanya

"A-Aku tidak rindu padamu _bego!_ Lagipula siapa yang rindu pada kuning jelek sepertimu?"

"Sebegitunya? Aku rindu padamu lho! _Ophis"_

 _Ophis_ tersenyum miring, entah ia seperti mengejek apa yang barusan _Naruto_ katakan

"Oh!"

"Gitu doang?!"

"Ya mau gimana lagi _huh?!"_

"Ya... setidaknya kau bisa memelukku bukan? berlari kearahku sambil berkata _Uzuki-chan~ aku datang~_ begitu"

Oke! _Naruto_ terlihat begitu menjijikkan ketika mencoba memeragakan nada dari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan

"Dih _bego!_ Ya tentu saja aku tidak mau!"

" _Ophis~"_

"Lepaskan tanganmu _Uzuki!"_

"Enggak mau! Sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan!"

"Aku gak mau _bego!_ Jangan dipaksa!"

 _*Duaag!*_

Yah... mereka ini cukup akrab bukan?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Untuk sekarang mungkin keadaannya lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. Angin malam serasa beralun lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika _Naruto_ melompati tiap-tiap atap rumah yang ia lewati sembari menggendong tubuh _Ophis_ dipunggungnya

 _Maa... Naruto_ sendiri tak tahu apa yang diingikan naga _Loli_ itu. Sebelumnya perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan _Naruto_ yang mendapatkan jitakan keras dari _Ophis_ lalu kabur darinya

Namun apa daya? _Naruto_ yang awalnya berniat kabur malah diikuti oleh _Ophis_ dan memaksa _Naruto_ untuk menggendongnya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Saat ini mereka menuju sebuah tempat yang dimana _Kurumi_ dan _Rize_ berada – tempat yang biasanya ia gunakan bersama _Azazel_ untuk bertemu atau sekedar mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tak penting sama sekali

" _Uzuki..."_ nada suara _Ophis_ terdengar menggantung, kedua tangannya yang mengalung dileher _Naruto_ perlahan mengerat "- kita sebenarnya ingin pergi kemana?"

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas, sudah ia duga kalau _Ophis_ Cuma mau mengekor saja, atau entah mungkin saja _Ophis-sama nya_ ini tengah kesepian hingga rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menemuinya

" _Haaah..._ tentu saja aku pergi ke tempat _Rize_ dan _Kurumi,_ kau mau ikut?"

" _Rize? Kurumi?_ Dua gadis yang kau lihat ketika kita pergi dari dimensi lain dan datang ke dunia ini saat malam itu bukan?"

Itu lagi...

Ingatan tentang malam yang memalukan itu seakan kembali berputar dikepala _Naruto_ tanpa henti. Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang entah ia tak akan tahu bagaimana ujungnya nanti – ketika sang cinta memeluk _Vali_ ditengah malam tepat dimatanya sendiri, bahkan ada sosok _Rize_ disana yang kenyataannya pernah di _tusuk_ oleh _Vali_ dalam artian berbeda, mengerti bukan?

Oke! _Naruto_ akui dia memang salah waktu itu. Itu adalah malam pertamanya datang ke dunia lagi ketika masalah besar selesai dengan membunuh _Kokabiel_ sebagai akar dari masalahnya. Namun pergi dari teman separtemennya sendiri itu adalah tindakan yang buruk bukan?

 _Naruto_ tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat itu. Ketika _Kurumi_ yang tengah dalam pelukan _Vali_ seakan memberinya senyum tersendiri. Dikala ia rindu dengan sifat _Kurumi,_ kelakuan mengesalkan _Vali_ dan sifat dewasa _Rize,_ ia malah mendapatkan sebuah _event_ yang begitu memalukan untuk kembali diingat

 _Kurumi, Rize, Vali..._

Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu : _mereka tidak sedang dalam cinta segitiga bukan? atau Vali yang berniat untuk memiliki mini-harem karena ia lebih tampan?_

"..."

" _Ara?_ Kau diam saja _Uzuki?_ Apa kau masih terbayang rasa sakit dihatimu yang serasa ditusuk jarum itu?"

" _Oi!"_

 _Ophis_ tertawa pelan. Setidaknya itu cukup menghibur baginya...

 _Ophis_ adalah _Ouroboros Dragon, Mugen no Ryuujin_ dan segala julukan yang membuatnya seperti kehadiran yang paling ditakuti. Jadi? Untuk mengetahui apa yang orang lain rasakan adalah hal yang mudah baginya

 _Naruto_ mungkin tetaplah bodoh dimatanya. Andai si pirang bego yang tengah menggendongnya ini tidak lari pada malam itu – mungkin saja masalah kecil itu bisa selesai, namun yah... _Ophis_ terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran manusia

Lagipula mau ia lari atau tidaknya – _Uzuki no Bakanya_ tetaplah miliknya!

"Kau masih memikirkannya, _Uzuki?"_

" _Urusai,_ lagipula kenapa kau mengikutiku sih? Aku tidak sedang dalam waktu yang luang tahu"

"..."

"Aku kesepian disini, _Red-chan_ mungkin sedang _berenang_ di dimensi lain, sedangkan aku disini hanya punya _Uzuki_ saja... _"_

Ini sedikit memalukan bagi _Ophis,_ satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung _Naruto_ dengan kedua tangannya yang mengalung dileher _Naruto_ lebih erat

" _Hee~?_ Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali pulang dan bermain bersama _Great Red?"_

" _..."_

" _Uzuki..."_

" _Hihi~ Gomen..._ kalau begitu peluklah aku selagi itu bisa membuatmu tak lagi merasa kesepian..." Ucap _Naruto_ dan _Ophis_ menurut, lengannya yang mengalung pada leher _Naruto_ serasa erat dengan tubuh yang begitu hangat, wajah imut serta surai hitamnya tenggelam dalam punggung _Naruto_

Yah... mau bagaimanapun _Naruto_ paham dengan apa yang _Ophis_ rasakan, karena ketika ia kecil dulu tak lebih dari apa yang saat ini _Ophis_ rasakan – rasa kesepian yang menderita

Lagipula _Ophis_ masih bisa dibilang mendingan ketimbang dirinya dimasa lalu. _Ophis_ masih memilki _Great Red_ dan dirinya yang sudah sepantasnya untuk ia percayai, atau setidaknya _Azazel_ yang berpandangan berbeda tentang dirinya

Dan jika memang ada yang mengganggu _Ophis_ disuatu hari nanti, setidaknya _Naruto_ bisa mengatasinya bukan?

 _Naruto_ dimasa lalu adalah pribadi yang bisa dibilang memilukan. Yatim piatu, dibenci hanya karena sesosok _iblis_ berekor sembilan didalam tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk memiliki satu teman, satu orang yang setidaknya bisa ia ajak bicara saja tidak punya

Jujur, _Naruto_ benci untuk kembali mengingatnya namun mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menjadi pembelajaran hidupnya dan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan tidak terjadi pada orang lain – itu saja sudah cukup bagi _Naruto_

Karena itulah...

 _Ophis..._

" _Uzuki..."_

" _Um?"_

"Kau tidak pergi kemana-mana kan?"

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Bukan begitu..."

" _..."_

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian kok!"

Dan setelahnya...?

 _Naruto_ mempercepat lompatannya untuk sampai lebih cepat ke tempat yang dituju, senyumnya mengembang sempurna seiring dengan eratnya lengan _Ophis_ yang mengalung di lehernya. Tak lupa untuk menyuruh _Ophis_ untuk memeluknya lebih erat dari belakang karena ia tahu –

\- masa lalu mereka kurang lebih sama...

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Naruto?]_

 _[Azazel kah? Sekarang apa lagi? Aku sedang menuju ke tempat Rize dan Kurumi berada bersama Ophis]_

 _[Ophis?]_

 _[Ya! Ophis, iya kan? Ophis?]_

 _[Umu!]_

 _[...]_

 _[Haah... sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi...]_

 _[Jadi, apa yang terjadi disana?]_

 _[aku hanya ingin kau cepat datang kesini melalui celah kekkai yang sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya, keadaan disini semakin runyam -]_

 _[- dan satu lagi, jangan bawa Ophis kemari!]_

 _[Hee? Memangnya –]_

 _[Kau membenciku ya? Azazel?]_

 _[Ophis... bukankah kau sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini? Jika kau datang kesini maka suasana akan menjadi tambah aneh!]_

 _[...]_

 _[Lalu? Bagaimana selanjutnya?]_

 _[Intinya cepatlah datang kesini setelah urusanmu selesai, masih banyak masalah yang perlu kita selesaikan bersama!]_

 _*Tuuuuut~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _:: [ To Be Continued? ] ::_

 _ **[A/N] ::**_ _Anyway,_ ini sudah rentang waktu seminggu setelah update kemarin _[kan?]_ jadi kupikir aku tidak terlalu lama untuk melanjutkan kisah gaje dari _Narutod_ ini ~.~/

 _Yo! Hana Natsuki_ disini bersama kalian~ ada yang kangen gak? _#Innocent_

Langsung ke pembahasan aja deh! Aku lagi gak _mood_ untuk ngomong banyak-banyak _#DiTampol_

Oke! _Naruto_ kembali menggunakan _Bijuu Mode_ dan _Sage Mode_ disini, terakhir kali kuingat ia menggunakannya adalah ketika _arc Kokabiel_ kan? Begitu juga _Vali_ yang menggunakan _Balance Breakernya_ disini, _btw_ apa ada yang merasa _Vali_ seperti tokoh sampingan?

Jalannya _Arc_ yang satu ini bisa dibilang sama dengan yang ada di _Animu,_ namun tentunya aku membuat sedikit _improvisasi_ agar lebih menarik atau setidaknya ada yang mau membaca

Soal kesalahpahaman antara empat _chara_ yang tinggal satu apartemen _[Dahulunya itu]_ kupikir akan selesai di _chapter_ yang selanjutnya sekaligus akhir dari _Arc_ pertemuan tiga fraksi. Apa itu terlalu terburu-buru bagi kalian selaku _reader?_ Masalahnya aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan prima untuk menulis sih _~.~_

 _Btw_ apa ada yang suka sifat _Ophis_ disini? Entah kenapa setiap aku mencoba membuat karakter _Ophis,_ selalu kepikiran yang _manis-manis_ sih _#Haha,_ awalnya kupikir lebih bagus jika _MC_ ada _Chara_ pendamping yang kadang dibutuhkan macam _Oshino Shinobu_ bagi _Araragi Koyomi_ dari _Monogatari Series [Recomended Animu nih! Tapi siap-siap ngantuk kalo gak tahan dengan alur ceritanya]_

 _\- Review Replies_

 _[Fayl Ackerman] ::_ Sip gan! Dan semoga terhibur untuk _chapter_ kali ini

 _[The Rev no Hakuryuukou] ::_ Yah? Untuk _updatean_ kemarin sih memang terlalu lama karena kesibukanku dan beberapa _proyek fanfiksi_ yang lain. Gak lama kok! Ini Cuma rentang seminggu doang kek nya _#Innocent_

 _[Erostrator] ::_ untuk _Arc_ ini peran _Vali_ dkk emang enggak terlalu banyak sih, masih fokus ke _Naruto_ ama _Azazel_ dan kadang _Ophis_ :v btw jangan ungkit-ungkit soal _Pair_ ya!

 _[Namefans] ::_ penjelasannya udah kujelasin di _note_ atas kok!

 _[Tsukasa] :: wait for next chapter_ atau mungkin itu yang pantas kukatakan? Di _chapter_ ini masih belum selesai sih dan lebih banyak _scene battle_ ketimbang ngelurusin masalah si _Narutod_ yang entah kayak mana ujungnya nanti :v

 _[Ayub L Lawliet] :: Ciee~_ yang nungguin _#plak._ Ini udah _update_ kok! _Happy Reading_ ya pret! :v

Mungkin cuma itu saja _review_ yang bisa kubalas, mohon maaf untuk _review_ lainnya yang tidak bisa kubalas karena alasan tertentu _[namun bukan berarti itu negatif lho] Sankyuu_ atas review kalian~!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~! Doaku menyertai kalian semua selaku _Reader_ setiaku!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


	30. Uzumaki Naruto dan Masalahnya

Percikan air yang dingin serasa menusuk kulit jari ketika satu tangan mungil mencoba masuk kedalam air yang mengalir dengan begitu santainya – begitu jernih hingga dasar air pun terlihat dengan begitu jelas dan bersih

Malam ini terasa berbeda dari yang kemarin atau setidaknya hari-hari yang lalu, tepat ketika _Naruto_ – pemuda pirang yang ada disana mengadahkan wajahnya keatas menatap langit berbintang yang begitu mempesona

" _Uzuki..."_

 _Naruto_ terbangun dari lamunannya, saat gadis mungil yang berada dipinggir sungai itu bersuara – mencoba memanggil namanya. Suaranya mengalun merdu dibawa angin malam yang terasa begitu menusuk

Mereka berdua saat ini berada dibawah jembatan. _Berdua_ mungkin pemilihan kata yang salah sih, mengingat ada dua sosok lagi - dua gadis dibelakang mereka yang terbaring diatas hamparan rumput hijau dibidang miring

Mereka - _Rize_ dan _Kurumi –_ tak ada satupun yang mencoba mengeluarkan suara, hanya bisa terpaku dengan apa yang ada didepan mata mereka saat ini

Bukan begitu...

 _Naruto_ sebenarnya ingin sekali, ingin sekali berada disebelah mereka. Berbaring dihamparan rumput hijau yang terasa menggelitik dan berbicara tentang bintang yang saat ini mereka lihat bersama-sama

Tapi apa?

 _Naruto_ tidak bisa, karena ia punya alasan tersendiri...

"Ada apa _Ophis?"_

 _Naruto_ menoleh, ada sosok _Ophis_ yang sibuk bermain air dipinggir sungai disana

Entah berapa banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepala _Ophis – Naruto_ tak tahu sama sekali. Ada perasaan yang terasa berbeda ketika ia memilih untuk membawa jelemaan naga itu untuk datang kesini

 _Naruto_ tidak mengerti jalan pikiran naga, toh dia juga masih seorang _manusia_ kan?

"Apa kau akan pergi ke –"

" _Naruto-kun!"_

 _Rize_ menyela ucapan _Ophis,_ ada sarat pandangan dengan emosi yang terasa berbeda ketika ia terbangun lalu menatap _Naruto_

Sebelumnya – ketika _Naruto_ dan _Ophis_ datang tiba disini bertemu dengan _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ yang dijaga oleh _bunshin_ milik _Naruto –_ pemuda pirang dengan tiga pasang _whisker_ dipipinya itu bercerita jika ada masalah besar yang harus ia selesaikan, dan itu menyangkut tiga fraksi yang saat ini tengah kesusahan di wilayah _iblis_ tepatnya di _Kuoh Gakuen_

 _Naruto_ sebenarnya sadar, jika apa yang lakukan sebenarnya tidak lebih dari mencoba membebaskan _Azazel_ dari tuduhan saja. selebihnya ia tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun disini, malah imbasnya sosok _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ yang dalam bahaya karena pertemuan tiga petinggi itu

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Toh Azazel_ adalah sosok yang membuat _benda_ yang bisa membawa _Naruto_ ke dunia yang rumit ini. Hanya karena _Kokabiel_ yang saat ini telah mati, ia datang ke dunia ini tanpa ada sedikitpun persiapan sebelumnya dan tak akan pernah menyangka jika perjalanan hidupnya telah berbeda

Jika ingin berandai – mungkin saat ini _Naruto_ tengah tidur di apartemennya di _Konoha_ sana, atau mungkin diberi traktiran _ramen_ oleh _Iruka-sensei_ kan?

" _Rize..."_

"Kumohon jangan pergi kesana! Aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi!"

Itu egois namanya...

Sejenak _Naruto_ mendapati pandangan _Ophis_ yang menyipit saat _Rize_ berhasil mengatakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada _Naruto._ Ada pandangan sedikit tak suka dari gadis mungil itu karena _Ophis_ tahu jika _Rize_ tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan _Naruto_ yang sekarang

 _Rize –_ gadis itu kini bangkit dari acara bebaringannya dan duduk dihamparan rumput hijau itu bersamaan dengan _Kurumi_ yang mengikuti posenya yang sekarang. Iris matanya serasa bergetar dengan sebab yang sudah diketahui

 _Rize_ tahu jika _Naruto_ saat ini dalam keadaan genting. Dikala pemuda pirang itu berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga _Kurumi,_ ada tanggung jawab lain yang membuat _Naruto_ harus kembali pergi meninggalkannya

Namun yah...

Rasa egois tetaplah menjadi hal yang dibilang negatif, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengikat _Naruto_ agar tidak pergi lagi sama seperti kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya

" _Rize..."_ ucapan _Naruto_ terasa datar, namun pandangannya serasa sedih ketika menatap _Kurumi_ yang terdiam tanpa suara

Berbeda dengan _Ophis_ yang masih berada dipinggir sungai – ada sedikit rasa tak suka darinya ketika melihat sifat _Rize_ yang seperti itu. Menyadari bahwa _Naruto no Baka nya_ pernah dilukai oleh dua gadis yang saat ini bersamanya saja sudah membuatnya tak tahan!

 _Naruto_ bukanlah layang-layang – yang bisa dilepas lalu mengejarnya untuk bisa diambil lagi

"Kumohon _Naruto-kun,_ tolong jangan pergi dari –"

" _Naruto..."_

Dan...

Entah sudah berapa lama...

Baru kali ini _Naruto_ bisa kembali mendengar suara merdu yang _Kurumi_ miliki...

::

::

::

::

* * *

 _[ New Line! ]_

 _:: Disclaimer :: – [This is purely Fanfiction. Made only to entertain for those who read] ::_

 _:: Rating :: – M for Some Reason ::_

 _:: Genre :: – Adventure, Supernatural, Comedy[?], Romance ::_

 _:: Warning :: –_ _OOC_ _[?], AU,_ _Typo_ _[!]_ _, Miss-Typo,_ _EYD yang perlu dibenahi dan lainnya ::_

* * *

::

::

* * *

 _[ Chapter #30 ]_

 _\- Uzumaki Naruto dan Masalahnya –_

* * *

::

::

::

::

Awalnya _Naruto_ berpikir – _apa tak apa jika ia mengkhianati Azazel dengan tidak pergi ke tempat yang sedang terjadi tragedi besar disana?_

Ini sebenarnya bukan kemauan yang membuatnya terpaksa untuk menjalani misi semacam ini – ia hanya ingin untuk tidak lebih menjadi lebih akur dengan tiga teman seapartemennya setelah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi malam itu

Itu terasa memalukan bagi _Naruto_ dan terasa sedikit sakit juga sih...

 _Kurumi –_ gadis itu kini menatap _Naruto_ dengan pandangan yang pasti. Ada rasa yang berbeda ketika dua pasang mata itu bertemu dalam satu jalur yang cukup dekat namun terasa jauh

Ada perasaan yang mendorong _Naruto_ untuk segera memeluk erat gadis manis itu, mendekapnya mencoba memberikan kehangatan yang hanya dikhususkan untuknya, lalu meminta maaf padanya...

Tapi apa?

" _Kurumi..." Naruto_ menunduk, pandangannya beralih kearah yang lain mencoba berpikir tentang hal yang tidak diketahui "- maafkan aku..."

 _Kurumi_ menggeleng pelan, itu bukanlah salah _Naruto..._

Ketika _Naruto_ lari dimalam itu, entah kenapa _Kurumi_ tidak berpikir untuk mengejarnya walau entah kemana arahnya? Ada rasa bersalah yang serasa ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda pirang yang belakangan selalu masuk kedalam pikirannya itu namun sayang itu tidak mungkin

 _Naruto_ berjalan melangkah, agak terasa berat memang tapi itulah jalan yang ia tempuh tanpa peduli apa reaksi yang ditampilkan _Ophis_ saat ini...

 _Naruto_ tidak peduli – mau bagaimanapun _Rize_ juga _Kurumi_ merupakan sosok yang amat berarti baginya dan bukanlah sebuah candaan ataupun luka tersendiri. Amanat _Azazel_ untuk menjaga _Rize_ sudah ia laksanakan, dan _Kurumi?_

 _Kurumi_ bukanlah milik _Naruto_ sepenuhnya – malah bahkan bukan milik _Naruto_ sama sekali dan bukan milik orang lain. _Kurumi_ bukanlah barang yang bisa orang ambil seenaknya, setidaknya gadis bersurai hitam panjang dan dikuncir dua itu mempunyai pilihan tersendiri

" _Kurumi..." Naruto_ tersenyum pilu, tangannya kini terbentang lebar seolah menunggu sosok yang siap untuk menerjangnya dari depan dan mencoba menjelaskan pada _Kurumi_ bahwa _kemarilah! Dan peluklah aku_

 _Kurumi_ sesaat menoleh kearah _Rize._ Gadis bersurai ungu itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan satu senyum semangat yang coba ia berikan sebagai penyemangat tersendiri bagi _Kurumi_

Disisi lain – _Ophis_ yang melihat bingkisan romansa antara _manusia_ itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan lalu kembali bermain dengan air dipinggir sungai, tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan _Naruto, Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ selanjutnya

" _Kurumi..."_

 _Naruto_ masih memberi isyarat yang sama...

Namun _Kurumi_ bingung...

Iris mata miliknya yang berbeda warna perlahan bergetar, senyuman _Naruto_ yang terasa sedikit berbeda membuatnya ingin bangkit lalu menghampiri _Naruto_ namun yang saat ini ia bisa hanyalah terduduk disamping _Rize_ yang menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya

" _Kurumi-chan –" Kurumi_ menoleh kearah _Rize,_ ada pandangan yang terlihat begitu sejuk dari _Rize_ "- kau masih tak yakin?"

 _Kurumi_ menggeleng pelan, itu yang ia gunakan sebagai respon...

 _Kurumi_ masih terdiam disana, masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk menghampiri _Naruto_ sekedar untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi

Hingga pada akhirnya...

Bentangan kedua tangan _Naruto_ turun dengan senyum yang sama, sarat matanya kini tak berani menatap wajah _Kurumi_ secara langsung. Menunduk, menunduk dan menuduk lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah

"Ma-Maaf jika aku mengganggumu..."

Ucap _Naruto_ dalam keheningan, sementara _Kurumi_ yang dipenuhi dengan pikiran yang membingungkan hanya bisa terdiam. Ketika perasaan yang membawanya untuk pergi dan melompat memeluk _Naruto_ bertarung dengan perasaan yang menahan semuanya...

 _Rize_ yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa memasang wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kedua tangannya mencoba membawa _Kurumi_ kedalam dekapannya

"Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar melepas rindu bukan? namun jujur, aku rindu pada kalian berdua, terlebih padamu, _Kurumi..._ "

Jujur...

 _Naruto_ mati-matian menahan malu ketika memberikan pernyataan itu pada _Kurumi_ yang notabene berada dalam dekapan _Rize._ Senyum bodoh dan tangan yang menggaruk kepala belakang menjadi satu alasan kenapa ia tidak juga pergi dari sini

" _Naruto!_ Aku –"

"Aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah kesalahpahamanku saja bukan? namun sayang aku tidak bisa meluruskan masalah itu disini karena saat ini aku sedang dalam keadaan menyulitkan"

 _Naruto_ memotong apa yang baru saja dikatakan _Kurumi._ Untuk kali ini mereka berdua baru melihat senyum bodoh _Naruto_ yang terlihat agak dipaksakan sedikit dan entah kenapa bisa begitu

Kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan dosa seakan bergetar sedikit, langkah kakinya sedikit terputar kearah belakang mencoba berjalan menuju gadis mungil yang tengah bermain dengan air sungai disana

" _Naruto! –"_ ucapan _Kurumi_ serasa terpotong, namun nada suaranya sedikit bercampur dengan emosi yang terasa berbeda "- Aku akan menunggumu!"

 _Naruto_ tersenyum, atau mungkin Cuma itu yang ia bisa lakukan...

Tak lama kemudian _Naruto_ berjalan kearah _Ophis._ Tangan kanannya mencoba menepuk naga _Loli_ itu sekedar untuk menegurnya _"Ophis..."_ ucapnya lembut ketika tangan mungil itu mencoba memainkan aliran sungai yang terasa dingin

" _Uzuki?"_

" _Gomen ne~_ Terkadang aku terlalu bodoh dan membawamu kedalam masalahku sendiri"

"Kenyataannya kau memang bodoh!"

" _Ha-Ha'i..." Naruto_ tertawa pelan, namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang _Naruto_ maksud

" _O-Ophis..."_

" _..."_

" _Huft..._ baiklah, kau ingin menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sini kan?"

"Niatanku tidak terlalu kasar seperti apa yang kau ucapkan –" _Naruto_ mencoba memasang senyum. Ia tahu jika saja ia bisa bergantung dengan _Ophis_ saat ini, maka semua masalah akan selesai dengan mudah. Namun keadaan memaksanya untuk melepaskan dan tidak mengikutcampurkan _Ophis_ kedalam masalah ini "- _Azazel_ udah bilang kan? Kau kan naga, setidaknya mencari hiburan lah sedikit, _berenang_ di _atmosfer_ misalnya?"

"Kau bodoh ya?!"

 _Naruto_ tertawa pelan, ekspresi _Ophis_ serasa benar-benar ingin ia cubit sekarang juga

 _Ophis_ mendesah pasrah, mau bagaimanapun ini masalah _Uzuki no Baka-nya_ dan memang tidak pantas sih jika ia ikut campur sembarangan, meski tindakan _Azazel_ yang cukup mengesalkan ketika berkata _Ophis tidak boleh ikut campur –_ tapi bukan berarti ia tidak boleh membantu _Uzuki-nya_ kan?

" _Ophis..."_

" _Huh,_ baiklah –" _Ophis_ mendengus, agak sebal sih ketika ia disuruh pergi meski kenyataannya ia merasa diusir "- jaga dirimu _Uzuki,_ aku bisa menemukan dirimu kapan saja karena kau hanya _milikku_ seorang!" ucapnya lalu tubuhnya menghilang tanpa sebab pertanda bahwa ia telah pergi. Sedangkan _Naruto_ hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ ditempat ketika mendengar pengakuan _Ophis_ yang terasa memaksa

Dan sekarang...

Selesai satu dan masih banyak lagi masalah didepanya, langkah kakinya kini mencoba memutar tubuhnya berbalik kearah _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ berada, ada senyum sedikit ketika matanya mendapati dua gadis itu kini berdiri dengan tatapan yang berbeda

" _Naruto-kun,_ kau janji akan kembali kan?"

Itu pertanyaan bodoh, yang entah _Naruto_ tak tahu jawabannya apa...

" _Naruto!"_

Giliran _Kurumi_ yang kini mengeluarkan suara, matanya tak kuasa untuk menatap _Naruto_ secara langsung hingga membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain

"Kau akan pulang kan?"

 _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa rasanya mereka berdua memperlihatkan sifat mereka sendiri yang seolah kehilangan _satu yang disayang_

Membuat _Handseal_ sederhana, muncul tiga _bunshin_ diantara _Naruto_ dari ketiadaan. Perintahnya untuk menjaga _Kurumi_ dan _Rize_ seakan menjadi satu-satunya perintah bagi _bunshin_ itu sendiri

Setelahnya...

" _Bunshinku_ akan menjaga kalian disini, meski kawasan ini termasuk kawasan yang cukup aman sih –"

"- Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus kuselesaikan..."

 _*Pooofftt!*_

 _Naruto_ menghilang dalam asap putih, meninggalkan tiga _bunshinnya_ yang menjaga _Kurumi_ dan _Rize_ disana yang hanya terpaku tanpa suara

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Mereka khawatir _Naruto_ yang mereka kenal tidak seperti _Naruto_ yang dulu...

.

.

.

' _Yah...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan beban hatiku bukan...?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Azazel...]_

 _[Naruto kah? Sekarang kau ada dimana?]_

 _[Aku sudah berada di Anti-Kekkai yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya, jadi? Bagaimana selanjutnya?]_

 _[Sebelumnya sudah kubilang kalau Anti-Kekkai itu telah kusesuaikan dengan tubuhmu bukan? kau bisa masuk dengan menembusnya kedalam, yah... walaupun itu bisa dihancurkan sih]_

 _[Dihancurkan?]_

 _[Ya, kau bisa menghancurkan Anti-Kekkai itu tanpa takut seluruh Kekkai yang melindungi sekolahan ini hancur. Setelah itu pergilah ke Occult Research Club dan bantulah Rias, Sona dan Maou Leviathan yang ada disana]_

 _[Apa katamu?!]_

 _[Cepatlah! Aku sedang berta-]_

 _*Tuuuut~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Yare-yare..._ kurasa tubuhku ini sudah tua"

" _Cih!_ Untuk seukuran _gubernur_ gak guna sepertimu, kau ini boleh juga"

"Begitu kah?"

Beralih ke tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya _Kuoh Academy –_ tempat pertarungan yang awalnya menjadi tempat pertemuan petinggi tiga fraksi. Suasananya terlihat sangat kacau, _Hakuyuukou_ yang tengah bertarung dengan puluhan penyihir, _Michael_ yang kini tengah dilindungi oleh _Sirzech_ yang dengan mudahnya membabat habis para penyihir lain juga _Rias_ dan yang lainnya tak kunjung keluar setelah berhasil menghentikan efek _Forbiden Valor View_

Berfokus pada sosok _Azazel_ – pria paruh baya yang kini tengah dalam balutan _Downfall Dragon Another Armor_ itu terlihat melayang diudara dengan lengan yang memegang bahu kirinya, tak ia sangka jika serangan tongkat penyihir milik _Katerea_ bisa mengenainya meski lukanya tak seberapa bahkan tidak memberikan luka yang amat berarti

Disisi lain, _Katerea_ terlihat sedikit lelah daripada _Azazel._ Meski _Azazel_ sedari tadi terus menghindari serangannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyerang balik, namun bukan berarti _Azazel_ hanya diam saja bukan?

" _Are?_ Kelelahan kah?"

" _Damare! Orokamono!"_

Seketika _Katerea_ langsung melesat cepat kearah _Azazel_ dengan tongkat penyihirnya yang sudah ia acungkan kearah _Azazel._ Dari ujung tongkat itu – muncul lingkaran sihir kecil namun dapat mengeluarkan puluhan _laser_ aneh yang melesat begitu cepat kearah _Azazel_

 _*Sriiiiiing~!*_

" _Heh!_ Boleh juga!"

 _*Swuuuuush~*_

Tidak ingin kalah dengan cepat dan membuang harga dirinya sebagai _Gubernur Datenshi - Azazel_ lalu terbang mengangkasa dengan enam pasang sayap yang ia miliki, ada adrenalin yang terasa begitu menegangkan ketika ia meliuk-liuk diudara menghindari _laser Katerea_ yang mengejarnya tanpa henti

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Hingga akhirnya _Azazel_ berhenti disatu titik dimana ia menunggu puluhan _laser_ itu datang padanya. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah _Light Spear_ berukuran sedang seakan sudah siap untuk menghancurkan serangan _Katerea_ dalam sekejap

 _*Sriiiiiing~!*_

" _Saa..._ akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara bertarungku setelah usainya _Great War_ pertama"

Dan selanjutnya –

 _*Zraaaat! Zraaat! Zraaaat~!*_

\- Puluhan _laser_ yang meluncur dengan begitu cepat kearah _Azazel_ itu terpental kesegala arah saat _Azazel_ memainkan _Light Spear_ yang ia genggam, tebasan demi tebasan _Light Spear_ yang ia gunakan seakan melindungi diri dari _laser_ yang siap menghujaminya

 _*Zraaaat~!*_

Merasa _Azazel_ masih disibukkan dengan serangannya, membuat _Katerea_ mengambil langkah pasti. Sayap iblisnya kini membawanya pada _Azazel_ yang masih terfokus pada _laser-laser_ yang terus menghampirinya seolah tak sadar jika _Katerea_ kini melesat cepat kearahnya dengan tongkat sihir yang ia todongkan kearah _Azazel_

" _Saa..._ sekarang matilah kau! _Azazel!"_

" _Yare-yare..."_

 _*Ctraaang!*_

 _*Swuuuuush~!*_

Dan tepat setelah mementalkan _laser_ yang terakhir. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat ketika _Azazel_ mencoba menghindar kesamping saat tongkat sihir _Katerea_ hampir saja mengenai dan membiarkan _Katerea_ melewatinya – lalu setelahnya waktu berjalan normal. Ada sedikit adrenalin yang terpicu begitu kencang ketika hampir saja ia kehilangan kepala

" _Cih!"_

 _Katerea_ mendengus kesal, laju sayapnya kini terhenti diatas udara saat serangannya gagal membunuh _Azazel –_ atau setidaknya bisa mengenai _Azazel._ Di detik selanjutnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sosok _Azazel_ yang masih santai dibalik _Downfall Dragon Another Armor_ yang ia kenakan

Disisi lain – _Azazel_ memasang senyum simpul dibalik armor yang ia kenakan. Meski awalnya ia hampir dikalahkan bahkan hampir dibunuh oleh _golongan ibllis lama_ macam _Katerea,_ namun akhirnya ia berhasil menghindarinya dan selamat

"Tidak menyerang _heh? –" Azazel_ kini memutarkan _Light spear_ yang ada digenggaman tangannya tanpa alasan yang pasti, meski armor yang ia kenakan berwajah seperti armor kebanyakan, namun dibaliknya ada senyum kecil yang terasa begitu optimis bahwa _semua ini akan berakhir_ "- kalau begitu sekarang giliranku!" ucapnya lantang saat tubuhnya sudah mengambil posisi untuk menyerang

 _*Zwuuuuuusshh~!*_

" _..."_

 _*Craaaaass!*_

 _Katerea_ membulatkan matanya, dipandangannya saat ini ia menangkap cipratan darah yang terlihat masih segar...

" _Aaaaarrggg!_ Sialan kau _Bangsat!"_ ucapnya murka ketika tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati _Azazel_ yang telah menyerang sekaligus melewatinya

 _Katerea_ tidak menyangka jika _Azazel_ dapat melesat dengan begitu cepat lalu menebaskan _Light Spear_ yang berada digenggamannya ke tubuhnya. Meski yang terluka hanya bahunya saja, namun itu tetap terasa sakit mengingat unsur cahaya merupakan kelemahan dari bangsa iblis

" _Heheh!_ Mengesankan bukan?"

Disamping itu, _Azazel_ kini melukiskan senyum miring yang terpatri indah diwajahnya, genggamannya pada _Light Spear_ itu seakan mengerat ketika berhasil menyerang _Katerea_ meski serangannya tidak memberikan luka yang begitu fatal

Membalikkan badannya kearah _Katerea,_ tangan yang menggenggam sebuah _Light Spear_ kini berayun dengan cukup lihat sekedar untuk bergaya saja. _Azazel_ menatap _Katerea_ yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam bercampur benci

"Aku tak akan mengampunimu, _Datenshi_ sialan!" murka atas apa yang diperlakukan _Azazel_ padanya, _Katerea_ lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah _Azazel_ untuk kembali mencoba menyerang petinggi fraksi _Datenshi_ itu dengan pola serangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, disisi lain – _Azazel_ sudah siap untuk kembali menangkis puluhan _laser_ yang akan keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dengan _Light Spear_ yang berada digenggamannya

 _*Sriiiiiiiing~!*_

" _..."_

 _*Ctraaaaang~ Ctraaaaaangg~!*_

Bagaikan ilusi, _Azazel_ seakan bisa menangkis semua puluhan _laser_ yang terus menyerangnya itu hanya dengan ayunan _Light Spear_ yang begitu cepat tanpa henti, matanya begitu fokus saat ini

 _*Ctraaaaang~!*_

 _*Zraaaaaat~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Braaaakk!*_

Beralih di tempat lain, sesaat terlihat sesosok remaja pirang yang mendobrak pintu ruangan bernuansa mewah itu. Suasana yang terasa disana agak mencekam dan tentunya berbeda dengan ketika ia terakhir kali berada disini

Namanya _Naruto –_ wajahnya terlihat menyimpan senyum yang memiliki makna tersendiri. Ada rasa _nostalgia_ ketika ia kembali datang ke ruangan ini meski keadaannya berbeda sekarang. Lagipula ia juga memang pernah tinggal di _Occult Research Club_ ini sih

 _Naruto_ melangkahkan kakinya, masih dalam pose siaga jikalau ada serangan tiba-tiba yang langsung mengarah kearahnya. Tatapannya pun menajam seiring dengan langkah kaki yang terus melangkah kedepan

Matanya memerangkap beberapa bagian ruangan yang telah terbakar dimakan api yang menyala, ruangan yang terlihat begitu acak-acakan dengan dihiasi dua buah sofa besar yang patah dan beberapa lainnya

Sejenak _Naruto_ berpikir _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _*Kraaak!*_

 _Naruto_ menginjak patahan kayu yang jatuh dari atap. Agak nyaring terdengar yang membuatnya semakin waspada jika ada serangan secara tiba-tiba

 _Naruto_ kembali melangkahkan kakinya, suasana seakan semakin berbeda ketika ia menelusuri tiap-tiap ruangan yang ada di klub yang dulunya pernah ia tinggali itu – yah, meski pada akhirnya ia juga pergi dari sini karena suatu alasan yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali

 _*Braaaakkk!*_

 _Naruto_ mendongakkan kepalanya keatas – ketika suara itu terdengar begitu keras ditelinganya

Bola matanya terbelalak ketika ia mendapati pasukan penyihir yang terbang diatasnya!

" _Shimatta!"_

 _*Sriiiiingg~!*_

Reflek _Naruto_ melompat kearah sembarang ketika pasukan penyihir yang berkisar tiga sosok itu menyerangnya dengan serangan yang sama seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya – yaitu serangan _laser_

 _Naruto_ menyunggingkan senyum lebar, jadi inikah yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Atap ruangan itu pecah hingga terlihat luarnya – ada tiga sosok penyihir yang penampilannya sama seperti yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Jauh dibelakang mereka _Naruto_ mendapati pasukan penyihir yang tengah bertarung dengan sosok yang mengenakan _armor_ putih dengan sayap birunya yang membentang

 _Naruto_ menyunggingkan senyum...

" _Manusia_ kah? Ini bukan tempat yang bagus untukmu" ucap salah satu dari tiga sosok penyihir itu, ada senyum yang terasa begitu amat meremehkan sosok _Naruto_ yang ada dibawah mereka saat ini

Disisi lain _Naruto_ tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun sebagai sebuah respon. Matanya tertutup pelan, hembusan nafasnya seakan lebih dingin dari keadaan yang ada disekitarnya ini. Lagipula bukankah api yang tengah membakar beberapa sudut ruangan itu terasa panas?

 _*Tap!*_

Secara tiba-tiba _Naruto_ melompat keatas meski tidak terlalu tinggi, kedua tangannya saling bertautan mencoba merangkai _handseal_ yang cukup rumit diikuti dengan mulut yang mencoba mengambil nafas banyak-banyak

Kemudian –

" _Katon :: Gokakyou no Jutsu!"_

\- tepat setelah _Naruto_ menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulutnya, muncul bola api yang cukup besar dan melesat kearah tiga penyihir yang terkejut itu. Lantas dengan cepat mereka menghindar ke segala arah membiarkan bola api itu menghantam atap hingga hancur berantakan dengan ledakan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar

Tiga pasang mata yang tertutupi tudung hitam itu menajam kearah _Naruto._ Rasa kesal dan benci seakan memaksa mereka untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang masing-masing mengeluarkan serangan yang berbeda – ada berupa _laser, api,_ dan serangan berupa ledakan

Tak ingin mati diumurnya yang sekarang – memaksa _Naruto_ untuk berlari menghindari tiap-tiap serangan yang terus menerus melesat kearahnya itu, puluhan api dan laser itu seperti terus menyerang _Naruto_ tanpa henti

"Jangan hanya menghindar saja _Manusia!"_ murka salah satu penyihir itu lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul puluhan laser yang siap untuk menghujam tubuh _Naruto_

" _Sriiiiiingg~!*_

 _Naruto_ menatap itu – senyum seakan terpaksa ketika rasa hangat mulai menyusuri sekujur tubuhnya

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kurama..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kali ini aku kembali meminjam kekuatanmu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Blaaaaassstt!*_

Ledakan aura yang berasal dari tubuh _Naruto_ membuat puluhan laser juga api yang melesat kearahnya itu terpental kesembarang arah. Seketika tubuh _Naruto_ dibalut _Chakra_ berwarna kuning oranye yang terlihat begitu kuat. Bahkan saking kuatnya, _chakra_ oranye itu seakan terlihat seperti membakar tubuh _Naruto_

" _Cih!_ Dia bukan _manusia_ biasa!" decih salah satu penyihir itu ketika memerintahkan dua temannya untuk kabur –

\- namun sayang tak semudah itu

Lantai yang kini menjadi pijakan _Naruto_ retak tanpa sebab ketika _Naruto_ memfokuskan tekanan _chakranya_ pada telapak kakinya, selanjutnya ia melompat dengan begitu cepat dan menghajar tiga sosok penyihir itu sekaligus dengan menarik pakaian mereka lalu membantingkannya ke lantai

 _*Braaaakk!*_

Tiga penyihir itu mengerang sedikit agak kesakitan, tulang punggung mereka terasa seperti patah saat menghantam lantai dengan sangat kuatnya hingga membuat lantai yang menjadi alas mereka saat ini retak begitu saja

Didepan mata mereka – tepat diatas udara – ada sosok _Naruto_ yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam tentunya. Ditelapak tangan kanannya kini ada sebuah bola _chakra_ berwarna biru yang begitu khas dan cukup kuat terasa

Tak ada lagi senyum saat ini, yang ada hanyalah kepercayaan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk!

" _Rasengan!"_

 _*Blaaaarr!*_

Seketika lantai hancur menjadi kawah yang cukup luas ketika _Naruto_ menghantamkannya ke salah satu penyihir yang berada ditengah mereka – tentu saja dua yang lainnya terkena efek dari _Rasengan_ yang terasa mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka tanpa henti. Sedangkan _Naruto_ sendiri melompat keatas udara menyaksikan tiga sosok penyihir yang tengah dalam keadaan sengsara

Beberapa saat kemudian, efek dari _rasengan_ terhenti. Menyisakan tiga mayat penyihir yang tak lagi bernyawa, sebuah kawah yang cukup luas dan ruangan yang sudah benar-benar acak-acakan sekarang

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas pelan, sepasang mata yang tak lagi berwarna biru itu kini menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang berbalut _chakra_ berwarna oranye. Entah kenapa kekuatan yang ia rasakan kali ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya

 _Kurama_ terbangun dari tidurnya kah?

 _Naruto_ tak tahu sama sekali...

Sejenak _Naruto_ menatap keatas – tepat kearah langit yang kini tak lagi tertutupi oleh atap ruangan mengingat atap ruangan itu sendiri telah hancur. Mendapati sesosok remaja berlapis _armor_ berwarna putih saja sudah membuatnya menampilkan senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya

Disana ada _Vali –_ setidaknya itulah keadaan yang ia ketahui sekarang. Lagipula _Azazel_ itu cukup pintar kalau ia tidak mungkin hanya bergantung pada pasukannya saja, karena itulah ia memaksa _Vali_ untuk menjadi wakil dari pertemuan ini –

\- dan lihatlah! Bukankah _Vali_ terlihat seperti bisa diandalkan?

 _*Blaaaarr!*_

 _Naruto_ terkejut sesaat, terdengar ledakan yang cukup kuat dari arah yang tidak ia ketahui namun dapat dipastikan bahwa ledakan itu terjadi di klub yang dulunya pernah ia tinggali ini. Lantas ia langsung berlari menyusuri ruangan klub mencoba mencari keberadaan _Rias dkk, Sona_ dan sang _Maou Leviathan_ itu

Ini bukan karena keinginan hati sih, _Azazel_ sebelumnya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga tiga iblis itu kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Zraaaat!*_

Beralih disisi lain bertepatan dengan _Naruto_ yang mencari asal dari sumber ledakan. Berfokus pada _Azazel_ dan _Katerea_ yang masih bertarung dengan sengiitnya diatas udara. _Maa... Azazel_ terlihat santai sih jadi apa bisa dibilang _sengit?_

Satu tebasan _Light Spear_ dari _Azazel_ baru saja mengenai lengan kanan _Katerea_ hingga mengeluarkan cipratan darah diiringi dengan asap yang timbul – sedikit erangan rasa sakit menjadi pertanda

Hendak menyerang balik dengan tongkat sihirnya, _Azazel_ lebih dahulu menghindar dengan melesat kebelakang menghindari serangan yang ingin dikeluakan _Katerea_ padanya. Tatapan benci itu seakan tak pernah ada habisnya

" _Yare-yare,_ ini hanyalah pertarungan biasa, kenapa kau sampai menatapku seperti itu?" ucap _Azazel_ diiringi dengan tawa kecil

Yah... mau bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah serius dalam bertarung kecuali ketika saat ia bertarung dalam _Great War_ dulu. Satu-satunya tombak cahaya yang ada digenggamannya pun perlahan lenyap menjadi pendaran cahaya bersamaan dengan _armor_ emas gelapnya yang hilang seketika –

\- atau dengan kata lain, _Azazel_ tidak dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ lagi

Sebuah belati pendek dengan ujung yang berbentuk kerucut itu secara tiba-tiba berada ditangan _Azazel._ Sejenak _Azazel_ menatap _Sacred Gearnya_ itu dengan lembut dan berpikir bahwa masih banyak yang perlu ia tingkatkan lagi

" _Azazel_ bangsat!"

Mengabaikan _Azazel_ yang senyum sendiri. _Katerea_ kini terlihat begitu amat murka dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang lengan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah – itu bukan luka yang amat fatal sh namun rasa nyerinya masihlah terasa

" _Are?_ Kau masih berdiri disana _Katerea?"_

" _Damare!_ Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga _Azazel –"_

" _-_ andai _Shalba_ dan _Cruserey_ ikut bersamaku, kau akan mati disini sekarang juga!"

" _Shalba_ dan _Cruserey?"_

 _*Swuuuush~!*_

Mendadak _Katerea_ melemparkan tongkat sihirnya kearah _Azazel_ membuat pria paruh baya itu buru-buru menyembunyikan _Sacred Gear_ yang ia miliki kedalam saku pakaian yang ia kenakan lalu menghindar kesamping

Tidak sampai disitu saja. _Katerea_ melesat kearah _Azazel_ yang kini tengah menghindar kesamping membiarkan darah dilengannya yang bercucuran. Sambil menunggu tongkat sihirnya yang saat ini berputar dan melesat kearahnya bagaikan bumerang yang bisa balik kembali, _Katerea_ memberikan senyum miring pada _Azazel_

 _*Tap!*_

Tongkar sihir itu benar-benar kembali ditangannya! Seringai _Katerea_ serasa semakin tajam ketika dirinya kini mendekati _Azazel_ yang tak berjarak dua meter saja

Disisi lain, _Azazel_ menghela nafas. Inilah kenapa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan iblis yang arogan...

"Sekarang giliranku untuk membalasmu _Datenshi –"_

 _*Buuuaaggg~!*_

 _Azazel_ memutar bola matanya bosan, ketika _Vali_ datang...

 _Hakuryuukou_ yang katanya terkuat sepanjang masa itu tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah lain dan langsung memberikan tendangan telak kepada _Katerea_ hingga membuat _iblis_ wanita itu terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya

" _Azazel,_ apa kau mau mati muda?"

 _Azazel_ tertawa pelan, entah baru kali ini ia melihat sifat _Vali_ yang seperti itu. "Aku ini sudah hidup dengan cukup lama, jadi wajar jika aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mati" ucapnya dengan nada tertawa

 _Vali Lucifer –_ mungkin itulah kenyataan yang _Azazel_ ketahui tentang _manusia setengah iblis_ yang baru saja menyelamatkannya ini, ketika dirinya baru saja diselamatkan muridnya sendiri. Entah kenapa rasanya agak sedikit aneh bagi _Azazel_ karena tidak biasanya _Vali_ seperti ini

Lagipula tentang dirinya yang seorang iblis – _Sirzech_ bahkan tidak tahu jika gelar yang ia miliki seharusnya dimiliki oleh remaja berambut perak didepannya ini. Tapi yah... _Azazel_ sendiri tidak begitu peduli sih

Fokus pada _Katerea – iblis_ yang berhasil mengacaukan pertemuan antara tiga petinggi _Fraksi_ itu mendecih kesal dengan rasa nyeri pada punggungnya ketika tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan begitu kerasnya akibat ulah _Vali_

 _Katerea_ perlahan bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya. Ada tatapan benci yang dikeluakan _Katera_ ketika mendapati sosok _Vali_ yang kini berbalut zirah putih itu menatapnya

" _Vali!_ Dasar pengkhianat!" ucapnya murka

"..."

 _Vali_ tetap diam, tak ada respon yang keluar sebagai balasan. _Armor_ yang ia kenakan seolah menutupi ekspresi apa yang ia pasang saat ini

 _Vali_ mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah _Katerea._ Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada _Katerea_ orang lain tak tahu bahkan _Katerea_ sendiri

 _*Zuuuuiiiiing~!*_

 _*Craaaatt!*_

 _Katerea_ kembali membulatkan matanya. Ketika darahnya kembali bercucuran dengan lengan yang tak lagi dalam kendali tubuhnya

"..."

"Kau sadis juga ya _Vali?_ Meski awalnya aku waspada padamu mengingat kau seharusnya berada dipihak _Katera_ untuk membela hakmu, tapi _Maa..._ untuk sekarang sih tidak lagi"

"Kau berlebihan _Azazel,_ kau percaya pada _Naruto,_ tapi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

 _Azazel_ tertawa renyah, matanya sedikit melirik kearah _Katerea..._

Mau bagaimana lagi? _Katerea_ yang kini ia lihat hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan ketika lengan kanannya terputus begitu saja dengan darah yang bersimbah begitu banyaknya akibat serangan laser berwarna biru milik _Vali_

" _Vali!_ Bangsat!"

"Hinalah aku sepuasmu _Katerea!_ Itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku tak akan pernah berpihak padamu dan _dua yang lainnya"_ Ucap _Vali_ dengan cukup lantang, _Azazel_ yang berada disebelahnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul

 _Katerea_ murka! Entah kenapa sekarang rasanya ia ingin membunuh dua sosok yang melayang diudara itu!

Meski kini ia tak mempunya lengan kanan – namun lengan kirinya masih bisa untuk digerakan, ujung jari telunjuk yang mengacung kearah _Vali_ juga _Azazel_ serta bibir yang bergetar hebat seolah ingin mengucapkan suatu mantra sihir

" _I-Itu?!"_

"Mereka menggunakan ular yang diberikan _Ophis,_ bukankah itu sudah cukup buruk?" ucap _Vali_ datar ketika menyadari ada lingkaran sihir ungu bermotif ular diujung jari _Katerea. Azazel_ yang berada disebelahnya pun mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh muridnya itu

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau juga _bawahan Ophis_ dulunya? Apa itu? _Khaos Brigade?"_

"..."

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya ya _Azazel?_ Apa kau sampai sebegitunya mencari masa laluku hanya karena kau waspada padaku?"

 _Azazel_ tertawa renyah. Mau bagaimana lagi?Ia tidak bisa berbohong jika _Ophis_ adalah sosok yang bahkan jauh lebih lebih kuat dan bahkan mustahil untuk ia kalahkan. Jadi, wajar bukan jika mencurigai mantan anggota bawahan _Ophis?_ "Berterima kasihlah pada _Shemhaza_ karena info yang ia dapatkan!"

" _Urusai!"_

Mengabaikan _Azazel_ dan _Vali_ yang sibuk mengobrol ria. _Katerea_ sudah siap dengan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyerang _Vali_ dan _Azazel_ yang melayang diudara – bahkan tatapannya seolah lebih mengerikan dari aura yang saat ini ia keluarkan

Namun sayang –

 _*Zraaaaasss~!*_

\- _Katerea_ terlambat, setidaknya darah yang bercipratan dimana-mana bisa menjadi jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini

 _Katerea_ menatapi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak merasa jika sebuah aura mengerikan berwarna merah gelap telah menyelubunginya bagaikan selimut dan perlahan tapi pasti membuat tubuhnya hancur menjadi berkeping-keping

Seketika ia menoleh kearah lain – mendapati sosok lain selain _Azazel_ dan _Vali_ yang sudah ia benci sebelumnya

" _Sirzech_ kampang!"

Itulah yang ia ucapkan. Agak kasar namun ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain itu sih...

 _Sirzech Lucifer_ juga _Michael –_ sebelumnya _katerea_ tidak menyangka jika dua sosok itu akhirnya akan mengganggu pertarungannya dengan _Azazel_ seperti apa yang _Vali_ lakukan. Ia benar-benar mengutuk apa yang dilakukan _Sirzech_ padanya

" _Katerea,_ perbuatanmu ini tidak bisa kumaafkan sebagai seorang _Maou Lucifer!"_

" _Maou Lucifer_ katamu?! _Hey Vali!_ Apa kau mendengarnya?" ucap _Katerea_ dengan suara yang begitu lantang memanggil _Vali_ dan tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan hancur. Sementara _Vali_ yang berada diatas udara hanya mendecih kesal dengan wajah yang berkerut

"Apa maksudmu _Katerea?"_

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu kenyataannya _Sirzech!_ Tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang bahwa _Vali_ adalah –"

 _*Zuuuuuiiiinng~!*_

Ucapan _Katerea_ berhenti, ketika kepalanya terputus dari tubuhnya yang perlahan hancur akibat serangan _Vali_ yang begitu mendadak. Lalu setelahnya _iblis golongan lama_ itu benar-benar hancur dan lenyap tanpa tersisa

Lantas _Sirzech_ menoleh kearah _Vali_ yang berada diatas sana diikuti dengan _Michael._ Sementara _Azazel_ hanya bisa mendekatinya sembari berbisik " _Are?_ Apa kau malu memperkenalkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Diamlah _Azazel,_ aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu"

"Begitu ya..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan _Katerea_ yang sebenarnya, _Hakuryuukou?"_

Untuk saat ini, _Vali, Azazel, Michael_ juga _Sirzech_ tengah berdiri diatas tanah dengan keadaan disekitar yang cukup berantakan – setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit merasa aman disiini tanpa khawatir _penyihir_ yang lain menyerang mereka secara mendadak mengingat masih ada sisa pasukan dari tiga fraksi yang masih setia menjaga mereka

Pertanyaan itu keluar secara khusus dari _Sirzech_ yang tertuju pada _Vali._ Ada pertanyaan yang berujung pada sebuah reaksi yang membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan _Katerea_ sebenarnya

"..."

 _Vali_ terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. Berbeda dengan _Michael_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran juga _Azazel_ yang terlihat acuh

Lain dengan mereka bertiga, _Sirzech_ malah semakin tambah penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan _Katerea._ Auranya seakan naik seolah ia benar-benar waspada dengan _Hakuryuukou_ yang satu ini

"Cepat katakan _Hakuryuukou,_ apa yang _Katerea_ katakan bukan berarti kau berada dipihak musuh yang menyerang pertemuan besar ini bukan?"

 _*Set!*_

"Tunggu dulu _Sirzech!_ Kau mengacungkan jarimu bukan berarti kau ingin memecah perjanjian ini bukan? "

Seketika _Azazel_ berdiri didepan _Vali_ yang kini tak lagi dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ nya ketika _Sirzech_ tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah _Vali._ Keadaan jadi sedikit lebih tegang dari sebelumnya dan bahkan _Michael_ selaku pemimpin dari fraksi _Tenshi_ hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan _Sirzech_ yang masih merasa waspada dengan sosok _Vali_

"kau tidak paham apa yang aku inginkan _Azazel,_ aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan _Katerea._ Kau pasti tahu apa yang dia katakan kan? _Hakuryuukou?"_

" _Sirzech –"_

"Sudahlah _Azazel..."_

Alis mata _Azazel_ terangkat sebelah saat bahunya disentuh pelan oleh _Vali_ mencoba melerai keadaan yang terjadi. Surai peraknya seakan terbawa angin ketika dirinya mencoba merubah keadaan sekaligus menghilangkan rasa penasaran _Sirzech_ yang sebenarnya

Lagipula, mau bagaimana lagi?

Toh kelamaan sosok dirinya pasti akan ketahuan...

" _Sirzech Lucifer..."_

"..." _Sirzech_ masih terdiam berdiri dengan penuh wibawa

"Kau penasaran apa yang dikatakan _Katerea_ bukan? dan alasan kenapa _Katerea_ dan aku bisa saling kenal?"

"..."

"Itu karena aku adalah iblis _Lucifer..."_

" _Lu-Lucifer?!"_

"Ya, aku adalah _Vali Lucifer,_ manusia setengah iblis yang memegang _Vanishing Dragon._ Kau terkejut? yang sebenarnya ingin _Katerea_ katakan adalah untuk menyindirku, bahwa gelar yang kau miliki itu seharusnya berada ditanganku, _Sirzech Gremory_ "

 _Sirzech_ menelan ludahnya dengan kasar meski wajahnya terlihat datar. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah _ini kenyataan bukan?!_

 _Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Osmodeus,_ dan dirinya hanyalah raja iblis yang mengambil gelar dari iblis golongan lama yang menjadi pemberontak. Bahkan ketika peperangan iblis dengan _iblis golongan lama_ dulu – ia tidak pernah mengetahui dan tidak pernah tahu jika ada sosok keturunan _Lucifer_ di peperangan itu. Pertanyaaannya adalah _apa keturunan Lucifer memang ikut peperangan itu?_ Pasalnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok _Vali_ pada saat itu

Dan sekarang? Keturunan _Lucifer_ yang sebenarnya berada didepan matanya?

"K-Kau –"

"Tenanglah, aku bukan pemberontak macam _Katerea, Shalba_ dan _Cruzerey._ Bisa dibilang aku tidak suka dengan mereka bertiga"

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya _Azazel,_ lagipula untuk apa ia menurut padaku jika ia menjadi pemberontak?" ucap _Azazel_ mencoba ikut nimbrung dan hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari _Vali_ yang berada dibelakangnya

" _Lu-Lucifer –"_

" _Sirzech-dono,_ kau bisa kesampingkan masalah itu nanti, yang kita hadapi saat ini adalah bagaimana cara kita menyelesaikan masalah ini" kini giliran _Michael_ untuk berbicara, meski agak pendiam namun auranya yang begitu berwibawa begitu kentara

Sejenak _Azazel, Sirzech_ dan juga _Vali_ menoleh ke langit – perang antara pasukan tiga fraksi yang menipis serta pasukan penyihir masih berlanjut meski pemimpin mereka yaitu _Katerea_ kini tak lagi ada bersama mereka

Terlihat _Vali_ tiba-tiba melompat keudara dan tubuhnya kembali dibalut _armor_ berwarna putih menandakan bahwa ia kembali masuk kedalam mode _Balance Breakernya_ "Biar aku yang mengurus mereka semua" ucap _Vali_ lalu melesat cepat kearah pasukan penyihir itu bagaikan peluru

Sementara _Azazel, Michael_ dan _Sirzech? –_ mereka mengangguk dan melesat dengan sayap mereka masing-masing menuju suatu tempat, setidaknya mereka masih ada rasa khawatir pada salah satu petinggi yang seharusnya bersama mereka

.

.

.

' _Naruto...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu...?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Uzumaki Naruto! Bangsat!"_

Disisi lain – tepat di halaman belakang gedung ruang klub _Occult Research Club_ yang dipimpin oleh _Rias Gremory._ begitu terlihat jelas bekas pertarungan sengit disana,tanah yang berserakan dan beberapa kawah kecil bekas ledakan serta pepohonan yang beberapa roboh

Disana terlihat sosok _Naruto_ yang mencoba bertahan dari serangan _Issei_ yang terlihat membabi buta, dibelakang _Issei_ ada _Kiba_ dan _Koneko_ yang bersiaga sedangkan _Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki_ dan sang _Maou Leviathan,_ yaitu _Serafall_ hanya bisa berdiri terdiam mengamati saja

 _Naruto_ sendiri tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, ketika sebelumnya ia berhasil menemukan kawanan _Rias_ halaman belakang gedung _ORC_ yang tengah bertarung menghabisi pasukan penyihir yang tersisa dan ikut membantunya, ia malah tiba-tiba diserang seperti ini seolah dia dicurigai sebagai musuh

Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau dia bukanlah _musuh mereka!_

 _*Blaaarr!*_

Kembali ledakan terjadi dan membuahkan kawah kecil disana ketika _Issei_ menyerang _Naruto_ dengan _Dragon Shotnya_ yang entah keberapa kalinya namun gagal mengenai sang target. _Kiba Yuuto_ sang _Knight_ dari _Rias_ pun tidak bisa diam saja ketika serangan sahabatnya itu gagal mengenai sang musuh dan berinisiatif untuk maju diikuti dengan _Koneko_ yang berada dibelakangnya

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _*Tap!*_

Melihat _Naruto_ yang berlari dengan begitu cepat ke sisi kiri, membuat _Yuuto_ berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke tanah mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuan yang ia miliki yaitu _Sword Birth_

"Gawat!"

Tidak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri nyawanya lebih cepat, _Naruto_ melompat keatas udara ketika puluhan pedang hasil dari kekuatan _Yuuto_ muncul secara tiba-tiba dari tanah dan hampir menusuknya. Namun sebelum itu ia harus berhadapan dengan _Koneko_ yang kini melayang diudara melesat kearahnya dengan tinju yang begitu menantang

" _Hyaa~"_

 _*Buuuugg!*_

 _Naruto_ terpental kebelakang ketika _Koneko_ berhasil memukul _Naruto_ dengan sekuat tenaga meski _Naruto_ masih menahannya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan sebelumnya. Debu-debu tanah berserakan menutupi pandangan ketika kaki _Naruto_ menghantam tanah dan terseret kebelakang

Tidak sampai disitu saja! melihat debu-debu yang menutupi mata bukan berarti sebuah halangan bagi seorang _Knight_ seperti _Yuuto._ Secepat mungkin ia melesat dengan kecepatan _Knightnya_ kearah dimana terakhir ia melihat _Naruto_

 _*Swuuuuuush~!*_

"Sekarang saatnya kau menyerah, _Uzumaki Naruto –"_

" _Doton : Doryuuheki!"_

 _*Braaakk!*_

 _Kiba Yuuto_ membulatkan matanya, ketika telinganya yang tidak bisa berbohong mendengar suara yang begitu terasa berbeda di telinga...

Yang saat ini terjadi adalah _Yuuto_ yang gagal menebas _Naruto_ dengan pedangnya karena _Naruto_ berhasil menahan pedang _Yuuto_ dengan dindingtanah yang muncul didepannya sebagai pertahanan dengan _jutsu Doton : Doryuuheki_ nya

"Sial!"

 _Chakra_ oranye yang membalut tubuh _Naruto_ itu seakan berkumpul pada kepalan tangannya ketika menyadari bahwa pedang _Yuuto_ tidak hanya sekedar berhasil ia tahan tetapi juga menancap pada dinding tanah yang ia buat. Di detik selanjutnya _Naruto_ langsung menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat di tengah-tengah dinding tanah itu hingga membuat _Yuuto_ terpental kebelakang akibat efek yang dihasilkan dari tinju _Naruto_ yang begitu kuat

" _Cih!_ Seranganku gagal!"

 _Yuuto_ berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh akibat kuatnya hempasan yang berasal dari tinju _Naruto_ yangbahkan mampu menghapus debu-debu yang menutupi penglihatan mereka semua. Kini – _Naruto_ hanya bisa berdiri menatapi sekumpulan _iblis_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama

 _Rias_ dan semua _peeragenya, Sona_ dan _Tsubaki_ serta _Serafall Leviathan_ menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak disini!

"Kalian semua! Dengarkan aku dulu –"

"Berhenti omong kosong sialan!"

 _Naruto_ kembali memasang pose siaga ketika _Issei –_ mantan _manusia_ yang memegang gelar _Sekiryuutei_ itu kini berlari kearahnya dengan raut muka yang begitu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dari tatapan matanya ada sarat kemarahan yang mendalam saat matanya menatap sosok _Naruto_

 _*Boost! Boost! Boost!*_

 _*Tap!*_

 _Issei_ melompat keudara, lengan yang berbalut _gauntlet_ itu mengarah pada _Naruto_ sembari mengeluarkan aura yang cukup besar

"Sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu sialan! –"

"- _Dragon Shot!"_

 _*Blast!*_

Sebuah bola energi yang begitu besar itu berhasil dilayangkan oleh _Issei_ dengan bantuan dari _Sacred Gearnya,_ melesat dengan begitu cepat kearah _Naruto_ yang tidak bergerak satu inchi pun meski _chakra_ oranye yang membalut tubuhnya sedari tadi berkobar tanpa henti

"..."

"Dasar _iblis_ keras kepala..."

"..."

 _*Kraaaaak!*_

Tanah yang _Naruto_ pijak kini retak tak beraturan, bahkan angin serasa menghempaskan semua yang berada disekitar _Naruto._ Dan ketika _Dragon Shot_ milik _Issei_ sudah hampir mendekatinya – _Naruto_ melakukan gestur memukul kearah serangan _Issei_ hingga bola energi itu hancur berantakan

"Sekarang! _Kiba!"_

Dan disaat itulah, _Naruto_ tidak menyadari jika _Kiba Yuuto_ sudah melesat cepat kearahnya dari sisi samping dan berniat untuk menyerangnya dengan sebuah pedang yang ia genggam dengan cukup kuat. Satu atau dua tebasan setidaknya bisa melukai _Naruto_ bukan?

Namun sayang –

 _*Slash!*_

 _Naruto_ berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang– atau setidaknya ia bisa selamat dari maut yang mengancamnya lewat sebilah pedang yang mengarah ke lehernya itu saat _Yuuto_ gagal menyerangnya. Namun tidak sampai disitu saja!

 _Yuuto_ segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ditanah sembari mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu _Sword Birth –_ seketika gelombang cahaya muncul dari dalam tanah dan merambat kearah tempat _Naruto_ berada, dari gelombang cahaya itu munculah puluhan pedang dari tanah yang siap menusuk siapa saja yang berada diatasnya

' _Cih! Knight Rias_ membuatku serasa jengkel' batin _Naruto_ saat puluhan pedang itu bermunculan dari cahaya yang kini merambat ke tanah yang ia pijak. Tak lama kemudian _Naruto_ melompat keatas mencoba menghindari pedang-pedang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari tanah itu

" _Akeno!"_

Sial! _Naruto_ bahkan tidak tahu jika _Rias_ juga memberi komando pada _peeragenya,_ padahal awalnya ia pikir semua _peeragenya_ bergerak atas apa yang mereka lakukan sendiri!

Sesuai perintah _Rias – Akeno_ terbang diudara menggunakan sepasang sayap iblis yang ia miliki, kedua tangannya kini terulur keatas mencoba memanggil kilatan petir atas kehendaknya

" _Saa..._ sekarang menyerahlah _Naruto-kun!"_

 _*Bzzzzzztttt~!*_

Sambaran petir itu seakan menggelegar dari awan, melesat begitu cepat dan mengarah kearah _Naruto_ yang kini masih berada diudara dengan pandangan mata yang seolah tidak percaya. Seketika _Naruto_ membuat satu _bunshin_ yang muncul dibawahnya lalu melompat keatas dengan _bunshinnya_ sebagai pijakan kaki

 _*Tap!*_

Rencana _Naruto_ membuahkan hasil! Meski caranya menghindar cukup buruk namun setidaknya _bunshinnya_ tadi rela menjadi korban dari serangan _Akeno._ Namun sayang –

" _Rias-tan!_ Sekarang giliranku membantu kalian!"

"Begitu juga denganku!"

Jauh disana, _Serafall_ mencoba membuat lingkaran sihir yang cukup lebar begitu juga dengan apa yang dilakukan _Sona_ yang berada didekatnya, dari lingkaran sihir _Serafall_ muncul ratusan jarum-jarum es yang melesat begitu cepat dan bergabung dengan derasnya air yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir _Sona_ hingga membuat ukuran jarum-jarum es itu bertambah besar – melesat dengan begitu cepat kearah _Naruto_

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri? Yang masih melayang diudara dan menatap ratusan jarum-jarum es yang melesat cepat kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang begitu memukau mata?

.

.

.

' _Dasar Azazel...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Entah kenapa aku membencinya sekarang, dia tidak sedang mencoba menjebakku dengan keadaan seperti ini bukan? apa Azazel tidak bilang jika aku adalah sekutunya juga lalu membungkam iblis bodoh ini?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Lagipula...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Ini belum berakhir bukan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Pyaaaaar~!*_

Seketika _Kekkai_ yang menutupi seluruh ruang lingkup sekolah itu pecah berkeping-keping tanpa sebab – bahkan membuat _Rias, Sona, Serafall_ yang berdiri terdiam disana hanya bisa terperanjat kaget atas apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan _Azazel, Sirzech_ dan _Michael_ yang sudah tiba ditempat _Naruto_ dan kelompok _Rias_ bertarung dan memasang ekspresi yang tidak terduga

 _*Swuuuuush~!*_

 _*Craaaakkss!*_

Apa yang mereka lihat saat ini mungkin seperti sebuah kebohongan! Namun mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong bukan?

 _Ophis –_ sang _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang paling ditakuti kini sudah berada didepan _Naruto_ dan menahan jarum-jarum es milik _Serafall_ dan _Sona_ dengan lingkaran sihir yang ia miliki!

"Dasar _Uzuki,_ padahal kau berani menantang _Red-chan_ saat itu, tapi apa kau bisa lemah hanya karena ulah sekelompok _iblis?"_

" _O-Ophis?!_ Kenapa kau berada disini?! Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya?!"

 _Naruto_ membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya, kenapa _Ophis_ bisa berada disini secara tiba-tiba? Bukankah ia sebelumnya sudah memberi saran pada naga imut itu untuk berenang di _atmosfer?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _bodoh?_ Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka parah karena mereka! –" ucap _Ophis_ sambil menatap kelompok _Rias_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya "- yang pantas melukaimu hanya aku saja!"

" _Hah?!_ Apaan itu?!Kau pikir aku _masokis_ apa?"

Mengabaikan ucapan konyol yang keluar dari bibir manis _Ophis._ Berfokus pada kelompok _Rias_ yang kini _Peeragenya_ sudah berada disekitarnya, matanya tak lepas dari sosok _Ophis_ yang kini perlahan mendarat di tanah dengan jemari tangan yang bertautan dengan jemari tangan _Naruto_ yang kini berada disebelahnya – membulat tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat saat ini

Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah _itu Ophis kan?! Sang Ouroboros Dragon itu?!_ Serta pertanyaan retoris lainnya. Bahkan _Sona_ dan _Tsubaki_ yang berada disebelahnya memasang ekspresi yang serupa

Berbeda dengan _Serafall Leviathan – Maou_ bergender perempuan itu masih memasang ekspresi datar meski keringat dingin serasa membasahi dahinya ketika menyadari sosok _overpowered_ berada didepan matanya. Ia akui – jika sosok didepannya jauh lebih kuat darinya, namun kemunculannya bukan berarti sebuah pertanda yang buruk kan?

" _Ophis!"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu lantang dari atas udara, membuat _Ophis_ dan _Naruto_ yang berada disebelahnya menoleh ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal

 _Ophis_ tersenyum simpul, ketika sorot matanya mendapati sosok tiga petinggi _fraksi_ yang melayang diudara. Terlebih pada sosok _Azazel_ yang cukup kaget akan keberadaannya yang datang secara tiba-tiba disini

" _Azazel_ kah?"

" _O-Ophis?!"_

Disisi lain _Azazel_ pun merasa cukup terkejut atas kedatangan _Ophis_ yang secara tidak terduga, meski ia tahu motif apa yang _Ophis_ punya hingga rela datang kesini. Namun bukan berarti ia melanggar apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya bukan?

 _Azazel_ bilang bahwa _Ophis_ tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini, namun apa? Bukankah jika masuk kesini hingga menghancurkan _Kekkai_ utama yang melindungi tempat ini sama saja dengan ikut campur?

"Jadi, dia _Ophis_ si _Ouroboros Dragon_ itu?"

"Kau benar _Michael-dono" Sirzech_ sendiri cukup terkejut atas apa yang terjadi disini, melihat adik kesayangannya yang awalnya tengah bertarung dengan sosok yang bernama _Naruto_ itu saja sudah cukup. lalu ini? _Ophis?_

" _Ophis!_ Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya agar kau tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini?" sarat nada yang _Azazel_ keluarkan agak meninggi agar terdengar oleh _Ophis_ juga _Naruto_ yang berada dibawah sana

 _Ophis_ tersenyum miring seolah mengejek apa yang dibicarakan _Azazel_ beberapa detik yang lalu "Kau pikir aku tak perlu ikut campur begitu? _Uzuki_ hanya milikku dan dia sedang dalam bahaya! Itu sudah termasuk alasan yang besar mengapa aku datang ketempat menyebalkan seperti ini!" ucapnya dengan lantang sambil menatap _Azazel_ yang masih berada diatas udara bersama _Sirzech_ dan _Michael_ disampingnya

"Tapi yang kau katakan waktu itu –"

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan _Uzuki-ku Azazel!"_

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikir –"

"Lalu kenapa kau menempatkan _Uzuki_ kedalam keadaaan yang seperti ini? _Uzuki-ku_ tengah diserang _iblis_ rendahan yang tak tahu diri? Dan kau meminta bantuan pada _Uzuki_ untuk menjaga pertemuan bodoh seperti ini namun sekutumu sendiri menyerang _Uzuki_ yang kau pinjam bantuannya? Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?! –"

"- sejak awal aku memang curiga, karena itulah aku datang kesini menjamin keselamatan _Uzuki-ku!"_

" _A-Apa?"_

Seketika _Serafall Leviathan_ membulatkan matanya bersamaan dengan _Tsubaki_ dan _Sona_ yang memasang ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan sang _Maou Leviathan._ Ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan _Ophis_ terasa begitu mengejutkan mengingat mereka merupakan _iblis_ yang dimaksud _Ophis_

Dan lebih dari itu – _Uzumaki Naruto_ yang awalnya mereka curigai itu adalah bala bantuan dari pihak _Azazel?_ Yang nyawanya dijamin oleh seorang naga yang paling ditakuti?!

Ini terdengar sedikit agak gila!

Disamping itu kawanan _Rias_ hanya memasang ekspresi yang berbeda – _Issei_ dengan keringat dinginnya ketika merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari _Ophis_ yang tentunya berbeda dibanding _Hakuryuukou_ sang _Rival_ abadi, _Yuuto_ dan _Koneko_ yang memasang wajah serius ditambah keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipis, juga _Akeno_ dan _Rias_ yang memasang wajah tak percaya jika yang ada didepan mereka itu adalah _Ophis_ sang _Mugen no Ryuujin_

" _Ophis..._ kau hanya salah sangka, aku Cuma hanya ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa aku ini bala bantuan dari pihak _Azazel_ "

"Aku bisa melihatmu _Uzuki no baka!_ Apa yang dikatakan _naga merah palsu_ itu serasa membuat telingaku panas mendengarnya, _naga merah_ yang kukenal hanyalah _Red-chan_ saja _"_

 _Naruto_ terdiam, ketika _Ophis_ menyebut nama _Great Red_ dengan nada yang berbeda. Lagipula nama _Great Red_ sendiri terdengar begitu sensitif di telinga banyak orang, tak terkecuali _Naruto_ sendiri

Keadaan semakin mencekam ketika tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara sekedar untuk memecah keheningan. _Rias_ hanya bisa menyuruh _peeragenya_ untuk mundur perlahan dan menjauhi _Naruto_ yang sebelumnya mereka serang dan berlindung didekat _Serafall_ dan _Sona._ Disamping itu tatapan _Ophis_ yang menajam kearah _Azazel_ yang berada diatas udara serasa tak berhenti

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan _Ophis?_ Kau tidak bermaksud membunuh _iblis_ yang kau maksud dengan ular-ularmu bukan?" _Azazel_ mencoba merentangkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya sembari mengeluarkan belati kecil dari sakunya

"Kau menantangku _Azazel?_ Kau pikir _Fafnir_ bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, namun aku punya berbagai cara untuk bisa menghentikanmu!" belati yang dipegang _Azazel_ mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya yang begitu terang hingga membuat tubuhnya kini dibalut _armor_ emas kehitaman ditambah enam pasang sayap yang mengembang dibelakangnya. _Sirzech_ dan _Michael_ yang berada disekitarnya hanya bisa mundur kebelakang

Disisi lain, _Naruto_ tidak menyangka jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini hanya karena dirinya! _Azazel_ ingin bertarung dengan _Ophis?_

 _*Zwuuuuush~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Zwuuuuush~!*_

 _*Braaaak~!*_

Semua pasang mata kini menatap tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi pada _Azazel_ saat ini...

Bagaimana tidak? _Vali_ sang _Hakuryuukou_ tiba-tiba muncul dari arah lain dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrakkan dirinya kearah _Azazel_ yang berniat menyerang _Ophis_ hingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah dengan begitu amat kuat

 _*Divide! Divide! Divide!*_

Dengungan suara yang berulang kali terdengar ditelinga itu seakan menyerap kekuatan _Azazel_ hingga membuat _Armor_ yang dikenakan _Azazel_ lenyap menjadi pecahan cahaya dan kembali pada perawakan aslinya

" _V-Vali,_ kau tidak sedang menggangguku bukan?"

"Jangan bodoh, sehebat apapun dirimu kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan _Ophis._ Atau setidaknya kau bisa menganggap aku sedang menyelamatkanmu"

Apa yang saat ini dilakukan oleh _Vali_ tak ada satupun yang mau mengomentari atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dua petinggi _fraksi_ yang berada diatas udara maupun _Serafall, Sona_ dan _Rias_ tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan berat

 _Azazel_ kini terlentang diatas tanah dengan tubuh yang tak lagi berbalut _armor_ dari _Sacred Gear_ yang ia miliki yaitu belati kecil yang kini berada ditangannya. Meski tidak mengalami luka yang begitu berat akibat tabrakan yang sangat kuat, namun tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk bangun mengingat _Vali_ menghisap kekuatannya dengan _Divine Dividing_ yang ia miliki

Sementara _Vali_ sendiri? Tubuh yang berlapis _armor_ putih itu kini menghadap kearah _Ophis_ dan _Naruto_ berada, entah ekspresi apa yang saat ini ia tampilkan namun kedua tangannya bisa dipastikan terkepal erat

" _Ophis,_ kurasa sudah bukan urusanmu jika ikut campur dalam hal seperti ini"

" _Vali_ kah? Lama tak bertemu semenjak kau meninggalkanku saat itu. Kau kembali muncul didepanku bukan berarti kau mencoba mengambil kepercayaanku kan? _Hakuryuukou?"_

Apa yang dibicarakan antara _Vali_ dan _Ophis_ membuat _Naruto_ tidak mengerti sama sekali, sekilas mereka berdua terlihat seperti pernah sebelumnya

 _Naruto_ sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja apa yang ada didepan matanya

Sejenak matanya bertatapan langsung dengan _Vali._ Entah seperti ada perasaan yang terasa begitu berbeda?

" _Vali!"_

" _..."_

Tak ada tanggapan atau atensi yang dikeluarkan _Vali_ saat ini, namun tangannya kini terasa bergetar entah karena sesuatu yang _Naruto_ tidak ketahui

" _Vali..."_

"..."

" _Ophis!" Helmet_ dari _armor_ yang dikenakan _Vali_ perlahan terbuka menampilkan wajah aslinya saat ini, tatapannya seakan begitu menajam pada _Ophis_ yang berada disamping _Naruto_ "Katakan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan apa maumu?"

"Nada suaramu terdengar marah, apa kau masih dendam pada _gadis_ yang aku bunuh _saat itu?"_

" _Cih!"_

 _Vali_ mendecih kesal, ekspresi yang ia tampilkan saat ini terasa berbeda

"Lupakan tentang itu. Aku tahu jika empat petinggi _fraksi_ yang ada disini belum tentu bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah, jadi katakan apa yang membuatmu datang kesini dan apa maumu?"

"..."

"Aku datang kesini hanya membela _Uzuki_ saja –"

"- lagipula aku tidak rela jika _Uzuki_ dimanfaatkan _Azazel_ dengan seenaknya!"

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, membuat _Azazel_ yang kini terduduk ditanah mencoba membela diri "Sudah kubilang itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan –"

"Lalu kenapa kau menempatkan _Uzuki_ dalam keadaan seperti tadi? Kau meminta bantuan pada _Naruto_ tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang jika _Naruto_ adalah bala bantuanmu?"

"Tunggu dulu! –" _Vali_ mencoba membuka suara, dikepalanya kini ada banyak pertanyaan yang siap ditujukan pada _Azazel_ "- apa maksudmu _Azazel?"_

 _Azazel_ mendesah pelan...

"padahal ini hanya kesalahan kecil, namun aku tak menyangka jika bisa menjadi besar seperti ini –"

"- sebelumnya maafkan aku, aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang...

Keadaan sedikit lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. Penyerangan para _penyihir_ yang didalangi oleh _Katerea Leviathan_ pun berakhir dengan selesai, meski memakan kerusakan yang cukup besar dan pasukan dari tiga fraksi yang hanya tersisa beberapa lagi – namun itu dirasa lebih dari cukup

Dan soal _Naruto_ pun bisa diselesaikan atas penjelasan _Azazel_ yang cukup memakan waktu, meski awalnya ia menyayangkan sikap _Rias, Sona_ dan _Serafall_ yang tiba-tiba menyerang _Naruto_ dan menuduhnya sebagai salah satu dari penyerangan pertemuan ini – namun nyatanya apa yang mereka duga berakhir dengan sebuah kesalahan

 _Azazel_ menjelaskan pada mereka semua bahwa _Naruto_ adalah bala bantuannya yang awalnya menjaga dari luar lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam untuk membantu _Rias_ dan yang lainnya – namun ia tidak menyangka jika _Naruto_ dicurigai sebagai musuh hingga diserang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas

Ketika _Azazel_ mengatakan bahwa para _penyihir_ juga tidak hanya berada didalam _kekkai_ namun juga berada diluar _kekkai_ , awalnya _Sirzech_ dan _Michael_ tidak menyangka jika diluar _kekkai_ pun masih ada beberapa _penyihir_ yang berjaga-jaga, namun mereka bisa lega ketika mendengar bahwa _Naruto_ yang mengatasinya

Dan untuk _Ophis_ sendiri? Berterima kasihlah pada _Naruto_ karena pemuda pirang itu bisa menenangkan sang _Mugen no Ryuujin_ yang awalnya berniat untuk memusnahkan _Rias_ serta _anak-anaknya_ yang seenaknya menyerang _Naruto_

Pertemuan tiga fraksi ini pun berakhir. Atas persetujuan langsung dari tiga petinggi fraksi, perjanjian damai pun berhasil dilakukan dan mulai berlaku

" _Ophis..."_

Berfokus pada gedung atap sekolah, nada suara yang memanggil itu mengalun pelan, memaksa sang _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang notabene tengah berdiri dipinggir pagar pembatas menoleh keasal suara

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ pemuda itu tak lagi dipenuhi dengan _chakra_ oranye, hanya ada pakaian yang lusuh saja

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu..."

"Boleh saja, selagi aku bisa menjawabnya"

Ini kesempatan bagus bagi _Naruto._ Sebenarnya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terus berputar dikepalanya tanpa henti – pertanyaan tentang apa sebenarnya hubungan _Vali_ dengan gadis _loli_ itu

"Aku pernah diceritakan _Great Red_ sebelumnya, _Vali_ itu bukan sosok yang pernah meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan itu bukan?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya sih bukan meninggalkan tanpa alasan, tapi pergi dan mengkhianatiku –"

"- _Cih!_ _Red-chan_ cerewet juga ternyata!"

"Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan _Vali" Naruto_ mulai maju selangkah, rasa penasarannya benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan untuk bertanya sekarang

 _Ophis_ membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah _Naruto_ berada sekarang, pandangan matanya enggan untuk melihat _Naruto_ secara langsung dan memilih menatap langit yang tak lagi dilindungi dengan sebuah _kekkai_ besar "Dia itu membenciku, ketika teman-temannya berkhianat dan hanya memanfaatkan kekuatanku saja, aku membunuh mereka didepan mata _Vali,_ namun aku tak menyangka jika salah satu temannya itu ada sosok yang pernah ia cintai sebelumnya"

" _Ophis?"_

Tubuh _Ophis_ mulai melayang diatas udara, untuk kali ini mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan sebelum _Ophis_ pergi entah kemana "Lain kali jangan tanyakan soal gadis yang bernama _Kuroka_ padanya. Dan ingatlah, dimanapun kau berada maka aku pasti akan tahu dimana dirimu, _Uzuki_ " setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, _Ophis_ lalu pergi menghilang entah kemana

 _Naruto_ terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sejenak langkah kakinya membawanya ke pagar pembatas dan menatap ke bawah – tiga petinggi _fraksi_ yang bercengkrama serta _Rias_ dan _Sona_ serta _peerage_ mereka

 _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul. Mau bagaimanapun, ia terlepas dari fitnah yang awalnya melingkarinya. Lagipula bukankah berlebihan jika dirinya dianggap sebagai musuh yang membantu para _penyihir?_ Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah membunuh banyak _penyihir?_

Tanpa sadar pintu atap sekolah terbuka, menampilkan sosok _Vali_ yang memasang ekspresi datar dan langkah yang mendekat kearah _Naruto_ yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya

" _Naruto"_ nada pelan itu memaksa _Naruto_ untuk menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sosok _Vali_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar

"..."

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan, seperti apa yang kulakukan pada _Kurumi_ malam itu"

 _Naruto_ tersenyum masam, entah kenapa gambaran tentang malam dimana ia kembali datang ke dunia ini untuk yang kedua kalinya berputar dikepalanya "Yang itu...?" ucapnya datar

"Percayalah! Itu hanya kesalahpahamanmu saja! itu bukan berarti aku mau mencoba memiliki _mini-harem_ hanya karena aku sudah memiliki _Rize –"_

"- Dan kumohon, kembalilah ke rumah. Aku tak tega melihat _Kurumi_ selalu murung dikamarnya..."

Itu yang dikatakan _Vali –_ ucapan maaf yang sebenarnya tidaklah berguna. Semua yang terjadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman _Naruto_ yang tidak tahu bagaimana duduk permasalahannya di malam itu hingga berakhir menjadi seperti ini

Disisi lain, _Naruto_ membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah _Vali._ Ada sedikit senyum optimis pada wajahnya yang cukup rupawan "Entah aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa, namun kurasa aku telah berlebihan pada kalian" _Naruto_ tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya diikuti _Vali_ yang tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka berdua –"

"- ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, soal _Kurumi_ dan _Rize"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di bawah jembatan – tempat dimana _Naruto_ membawa _Rize_ dan _Kurumi_ ke tempat yang ia rasa aman dari ancaman apapun

Sejenak _Naruto_ tersenyum ketika _Vali_ disambut dengan pelukan dari _Rize._ Wajar jika gadis bersurai ungu itu khawatir, mengingat ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan _Vali_ selama berada di pertemuan itu sementara dirinya dan _Kurumi_ ditinggalkan di apartemen

Sebelumnya _Naruto_ menjelaskan pada _Vali_ bahwa para _penyihir_ yang menyerang pertemuan tiga petinggi _fraksi_ itu juga menyerang _Rize_ dan _Kurumi,_ mereka tahu jika _Kurumi_ mempunyai kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan salah satu _peerage Rias_ yang membuatnya dapat bebas menghentikan aliran waktu. Dan saat ia bilang pada _Vali_ bahwa apartemen mereka hancur karena ulah _penyihir – Vali_ cukup terkejut dan sedikit agak marah walau akhirnya _Naruto_ dapat menenangkannya

Dan sekarang?

 _*Hug!*_

 _Naruto_ berdiri terdiam ketika sosok gadis manis bersurai hitam panjang dikuncir dua memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seolah tak ingin sosok yang ia peluk pergi lagi. _Tokisaki Kurumi –_ entah ekspresi apa yang ada pada wajah manisnya saat ini karena ia menyembunyikannya pada dada bidang _Naruto,_ namun _Naruto_ bisa merasakan basahnya baju yang ia kenakan dimana _Kurumi_ menyembunyikan wajahnya

 _Naruto_ mengelus lembut punggung _Kurumi._ Entah rasanya seperti lama sekali ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini semenjak ia pergi dari dunia ini hanya untuk membunuh sosok _Kokabiel_ di dimensi lain

"Aku tak akan pergi lagi kok! Aku janji"

"Janji"

" _Um!"_

Janji kecil itu seakan mengerakkan niat _Kurumi_ untuk menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap kearah _Naruto._ Mata mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama sebelum wajah mereka semakin dekat dan hawa dari deru nafas masing-masing begitu terasa satu sama lain

" _Naruto~_ cium aku... _"_

" _A-Are_? _Vali_ dan _Rize_ sedang melihat kita loh!" sejenak _Naruto_ bisa merasakan sosok _Vali_ dan _Rize_ yang tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum yang mencoba menggoda mereka berdua

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Bibir mereka semakin terasa begitu dekat satu sama lain, wajah _Naruto_ yang memerah sementara _Kurumi_ yang memejamkan matanya dengan bibirnya yang telah basah karena liurnya sendiri

 _*Cup!*_

" _Va-Vali-kun?!_ Me-Mereka ciuman!"

"Boleh juga si _Naruto,_ tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya sih"

Dan begitulah...

Satu malam yang panjang untuk menyelesaikan berbagai masalah yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat pusing kepala, juga kesalahpahaman antara empat sosok yang berada dibawah jembatan itu – _Naruto, Vali, Kurumi_ dan _Rize –_ yang juga berujung dengan selesai. Toh lagipula memang _Naruto_ yang terlalu keras kepala

Jadi, apa masalah selanjutnya?

::

::

::

::

* * *

 _[ To Be Continued... ]_

* * *

::

::

::

::

 _[ A/N ] ::_ masih perlu banyak kritikan! _Chapter_ yang buruk untuk seorang _Hana Natsuki –_ kurasa...? _[Maaf jika tidak bisa membalas review sebelumnya, balasan review akan muncul di Chapter selanjutnya yang entah kapan bakalan update] [Aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas semuanya...]_

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


	31. After - I'll Be Back

_\- 02.00 am_

* * *

Bokongnya agak sedikit terasa panas, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah sedari tadi berada di sini, di bawah jembatan kota, dengan sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Ia akan sepenuhnya dilanda rasa kantuk, jika seandainya pria paruh baya di sebelahnya tidak memanfaatkannya sebagai teman bicara di dini hari.

"Boleh aku pulang, Azazel? Kau harusnya tahu jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk seorang remaja sepertiku"

" _Hee ..._ seperti itu kah?"

Pria di sebelahnya adalah _Azazel,_ pemimpin _datenshi._

"Tentu saja bodoh"

"Kurasa tidak hanya itu. Kau pasti mendapat jatah dari gadis _heterochromia_ itu pastinya. Ya, itu pasti. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah. Jangan munafik. Aku tahu kau soal ini" Azazel mengucapkan itu dengan membuat lingkaran dengan jari tangan kirinya, lalu telunjuk tangan kanannya memasuki sisi lingkaran yang ia buat dengan jemarinya. Sontak membuat Naruto menjadi memerah sendiri.

"Hey! kenapa sampai sejauh itu bayanganmu?!"

"Itu faktanya. Kau tahu, sebenarnya, perempuan di saat sedang dalam _mode_ nya akan lebih mengerikan dibanding laki-laki. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Idiih ... Entah mengapa aku bisa menebak mengapa kau bisa menjadi seorang _datenshi"_

"Hahahah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tergoda pada dada besarnya _Gabriel"_

"Dih!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Chapter 31 : After – I'll Be Back_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam ini, Naruto menikmati malam hari dengan angin yang menusuk bagai duri. Bersama Azazel, dengan satu gelas kopi hangat yang dibawa oleh _bunshin_ nya yang sebelumnya mampir ke sebuah kafe.

Menatapi riak air yang terlihat menawan di bawah cahaya bulan, sesekali tertawa saat Azazel menggerutu akibat malam ini, ikan-ikan kesayangannya bertambah besar di sungai di depan mereka, yang tentunya belum sempat untuk bisa ia tangkap.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto" Azazel mengatakan itu saat Naruto perlahan meminum kopi hangatnya. Ia melirik Azazel, wajah _datenshi_ itu terlihat agak sedikit masam.

Itu agak sedikit membingungkan bagi Naruto sendiri. Ia jarang mendengar Azazel meminta maaf padanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih sebagai rekan saja, jika seandainya Azazel meminta maaf atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya, kurasa"

"Hey hey! Jangan seperti itu. Kau seolah ingin pergi dan tak akan bertemu lagi denganku jika kau berkata seperti itu"

 _Azazel tertawa hambar saat mendengar respon Naruto._

Azazel sadar, bahwa semuanya telah salah dari awal. Dalam hal ini adalah Naruto. Remaja ini, pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini mungkin saja tak akan pernah ada di sini, di sebelahnya jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu. Menciptakan _sacred gear_ yang berakhir dengan gagal misalnya?

"Tidak. Aku serius"

Naruto seketika terdiam sambil menatapnya.

Azazel tahu. Ini semua karenanya. Hanya karena _sacred gear_ yang gagal itu, membuat ia merusak kehidupan orang lain dan terpisah dari kampung halamannya. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana dan dunia macam apa yang Naruto tinggali sebelumnya. Namun saat menyadari, jika Naruto adalah manusia dari dunia lain yang datang akibat kesalahan _sacred gear_ ciptaannya yang dicuri oleh Kokabiel, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa terkadang apa yang ia ciptakan membawa keburukan pada orang lain.

"Azazel?"

"Aku mengerti sekarang, apa yang kau maksud dengan _mempermainkanku_ tempo hari. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tahu, bahwa kau akan percuma padaku jika bertanya bagaimana kau menyelesaikan masalah pribadimu"

"Sebentar Azazel. Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku berbicara tentang _cincin_ yang membawamu ke dunia ini. Kokabiel menghancurkannya bukan?"

Naruto terkejut awalnya. Namun setelah beberapa detik, ia mengangguk dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti.

"Kau tahu kalau aku bisa menebaknya. Karena jika kau mendapatkannya, maka seharusnya kita tidak bertemu dan membantuku melewati masalah bukan?"

" _Hahaha ..."_

 _Tawa itu cukup terasa hambar, keluar dari mulut Naruto._

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Azazel, ketika aku menyadari apa yang kau maksud, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menyerah untuk pulang ke _rumah_ ku. Akan lebih bodoh lagi jika aku bertanya padamu soal bagaimana caraku pulang, karena itu tidak ada gunanya. Kau _datenshi_ yang jenius, yang mampu membuat benda menyebalkan seperti _cincin_ itu. Tapi di satu sisi, kau adalah _datenshi_ idiot"

Azazel cukup terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _datenshi idiot._ Mungkin bisa saja ia sedikit emosi, namun di satu sisi, ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia memang idiot. Ia mampu membuat benda itu, tapi ia tak mampu membuat penangkalnya.

Ini semua tidak lebih dari perang dingin antara tiga fraksi sebelum Naruto datang ke dunia ini. Semua fraksi waspada dan bersiaga terhadap fraksi lain. Di samping itu, Azazel sebagai pemimpin salah satu fraksi, sebisa mungkin ia membuat banyak _sacred gear_ ciptaannya sendiri untuk antisipasi jika seandainya peperangan pecah lagi.

 _Ia bahkan tahu, jika rencana membuat banyak sacred gear itu mengorbankan banyak manusia yang memegang sacred gear yang asli, yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan._

Namun untuk sekarang, ia rasa, sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan perasaan seperti ini. Ini adalah balasannya atas apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kau benar, aku memang _idiot"_

 _Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, meski tawa mereka benar-benar bukan tawa bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa nama _cincin_ itu?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul saat Naruto melempar batu kecil menuju sungai. Azazel meliriknya, melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dengan tatap netra yang sayu.

"Eh? apa aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Entahlah …"

"... _Ring of Chaos,_ kurasa. Penamaan yang buruk ya?"

"Tentu saja. Nama yang buruk. Sesuai dengan namanya, mengacaukan kehidupanku"

"Hahahahah"

Tawa itu muncul lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hanya tawa halus dari Naruto. Sorot matanya sendu saat menangkap ikan yang ada di sungai telah hilang dari penglihatannya.

Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Azazel sebagai akar dari masalahnya, begitupun menyalahkan Kokabiel. Namun tetap saja, mereka semua salah, dunia juga tentunya salah, sama sepertinya.

Ia bahkan kadang berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya ingin menghajar Kokabiel dulu saat mereka pertama kalo bertemu?

Lebih-lebih, mengapa Kokabiel pergi ke _Elemental World?_

"Azazel, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Katakan apa itu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kokabiel?"

"Kokabiel?"

"Ini tentang _cincin_ itu. Aku penasaran mengapa ia mencuri benda sial itu darimu"

Azazel tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa ia teringat pada Kokabiel yang dulu pernah menurut padanya.

"Kau tahu, Kokabiel pernah menurut padaku, pada semua yang kukatakan dan kuperintahkan padanya. Meski sebenarnya, aku tak sadar jika ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan dariku"

"Sesuatu yang ia inginkan?"

" _Ring of Chaos._ Ia mendapatkan itu setelah aku menaruh kepercayaan padanya atas apa yang ia lakukan untukku. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu jika ia mencuri benda itu dariku lalu pergi"

"Lalu sebenarnya untuk apa benda itu? Jika kau membuat benda itu untuk antisipasi dari serangan tiba-tiba dari fraksi lain sebelum aliansi tiga fraksi terbentuk, maka aku sudah menduganya terlebih dahulu. Tapi ini tentang Kokabiel. Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya?"

"Dia hanya _datenshi_ yang hidup dengan membawa dendam. Yang ia rencanakan tidak lebih dari berdirinya _Great War_ tahap yang baru, atas tak adanya kemenangan yang diraih dari peperangan sebelumnya"

"Sebentar. Jadi, tak ada yang menang?"

"Tak ada. Yang ada hanya berakhir dengan sengsara dan menurunnya populasi dari tiga fraksi"

"Heh …"

 _Naruto tersenyum simpul. Jadi, di awal pertemuannya dengan Rias saat itu, Rias berkata jujur. Tak ia sangka. Iblis ternyata baik juga._

 _Ya, tentu saja. Tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang kebenaran dunia. Iblis pun bisa baik melebihi kebaikan seorang Manusia._

"Kokabiel benci pada itu. Jika aku adalah pribadi yang senang dengan kedamaian, maka Kokabiel adalah kebalikanku. Maka dari itu ia mencuri _sacred gear_ itu sebagai jalan terakhir jika ancaman terbesar akan terjadi padanya"

"Ja-jadi?"

"Kau benar. Puncaknya adalah penyerangan yang terjadi di _Kuoh Academy_ , dengan membunuh _Rias Gremory_ dan _Sona Sitri_ dan menjadikan fraksi _datenshi_ sebagai kambing hitamnya untuk mendirikan peperangan yang baru. Lalu _sacred gear_ itu berguna untuk membuatnya pergi dengan cepat jika ia terdesak. —"

"—Sayangnya itu gagal karena kau dan Vali"

"Sebentar, bagaimana dengan adiknya Kokabiel? Kau tahu jika Vali yang membunuhnya bukan?"

"Aku tak tahu tentang hubungan Kokabiel dengan adiknya. Tapi itu bisa kau lihat bagaimana reaksi Kokabiel saat melihat pedang yang dipegang Vali"

"..."

Naruto tahu. Masalah yang terjadi terbilang cukup sederhana. Namun ia tak menyangka jika akan selebar ini. Entah mengapa ia rasa _dendam_ selalu membawa masalah yang besar, dan itu pernah terjadi di _dunia_ nya.

Lebih dari itu, ia bersyukur _Kokabiel_ mati di tangannya, dan aliansi dari tiga fraksi berhasil dibentuk.

Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri, membuat Azazel yang duduk di sebelahnya seketika menoleh dan menatapnya datar. Tak ada suara, hanya senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya Naruto melempar satu pertanyaan sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Satu hal yang kutanyakan padamu, Azazel"

"Katakanlah …."

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikanku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto"

"Lalu, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Datanglah ke sini besok malam, maka aku akan menjelaskannya padamu tentang informasi yang tak berguna"

Naruto awalnya menoleh ke Azazel, dan mendapati senyum misterius dari petinggi _datenshi_ itu. Tak ada kata yang keluar setelahnya, lalu akhirnya Naruto melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Azazel sendirian.

"Selamat malam …."

"Ya, kuharap pagi nanti akan jadi menyenangkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum kecut saat setelah ia meninggalkan Azazel sendirian, ia malah bertemu dengan gadis kecil berpakaian _gothic lolita_ di jalanan sepi.

"Ophis …."

"Bagaimana malammu, Uzuki?"

Ia hanya mendengus saat gadis itu menyapa. Senyumnya bisa jadi memikat pedofil yang selalu menguntit anak TK, namun untuk Naruto, Naruto tak akan tergoda semudah itu. Ia bukan pedofil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku ngantuk tahu"

"Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini"

"Eh?"

Ketika Naruto mencoba memperhatikan Ophis lebih detil lagi, ia sadar, _naga loli_ itu sedang tidak dalam waktu senggang. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun setidaknya, ini tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Naruto lalu melangkah mendekat, membuat Ophis hanya mampu menatapnya bingung. Tak ada yang bersuara, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengelus rambut hitam Ophis dengan telapak tangannya.

"Makasih ya, Ophis"

 _*Plaak!*_

"Eh?"

"Aku datang padamu bukan untuk menunggu kata _terima kasih_ darimu, bego"

Naruto terdiam saat tangannya ditepis Ophis dengan cepat. Ia awalnya kebingungan. Jika Ophis tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, maka seharusnya ekspresinya sekarang adalah ekspresi tidak suka. Bukan malah bermain senyum penuh tanya seperti sekarang.

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Azazel?"

"Dih. Dasar penguntit"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?! Aku hanya tidak ingin ia memanfaatkanmu lagi dan terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan"

 _Hal yang tak diinginkan_ yang dimaksud Ophis adalah hal yang terjadi pada Naruto saat invasi yang terjadi saat pembentukan aliansi tiga fraksi, di mana ia yang awalnya bala bantuan dari pihak Azazel, malah dianggap musuh oleh pihak Iblis.

Mau bagaimanapun itu telah terjadi. Jika seandainya Ophis tak menghentikan mereka, maka Naruto akan terjebak dalam situasi yang merepotkan dan menunggu Azazel datang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap Ophis dengan pandang lembut. Ia tak menyangka, jika manusia hina sepertinya akan dijaga oleh moefikasi naga yang paling ditakuti. Ya, secara tidak langsung, Ophis memberikan itu pada Naruto.

"Tak ada yang spesial"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan mendatanginya untuk menagih janji darinya"

"Janji?"

"Ia akan memberikan _informasi yang tak berguna_ katanya"

"Aku ikut"

"Ha?"

"Kau hanyalah milikku. Aku tak ingin hak akan kepemilikan seorang Uzumaki Naruto jatuh pada Azazel"

"Kau pikir aku budak atau apa?!"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Uzuki"

Lalu setelahnya, Ophis menghilang dengan caranya sendiri, meninggalkan Naruto dalm sunyinya jalan di kota Kuoh ini.

Dasar! Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan naga itu?

.

.

.

.

' _Kalian lebih baik pulang terlebih dahulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan'_

Hanya itu yang Naruto ingat, saat ia kini berdiri di apartemennya, apartemen yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Tatapnya berubah sendu saat ia melihat seluruh lampu di dalamnya telah redup.

' _Kau mau kemana, Naruto?'_

' _Tenang saja. Aku akan kembali'_

Naruto tersenyum sendiri, saat ia mengingat ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia merasa berdosa sendiri saat seakan ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya seperti ingin pergi lagi dari mereka bertiga; Vali, Rize dan Kurumi.

Hari masih gelap. Mungkin sekitar jam tiga pagi. Naruto tersenyum untuk satu waktu. Melangkah dengan pasti, dalam hati yang meneguh, Naruto perlahan memegang knop pintu.

Ia mencoba memperkirakan apa yang terjadi setelah ia memutar dan mendorong apa yang kini ia pegang, semacam; kejutan? Atau bahkan teriakan _'selamat datang!'_ dan beberapa piring masakan Rize yang menghiasi meja makan. Naruto sempat berpikir seperti itu. Namun saat ia menyadari bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang pas untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, Naruto tertawa renyah, lalu membuka pintu.

" _Aku pulang …."_ ucap Naruto lirih. Tak ada niat untuk membangunkan semuanya. Lebih-lebih, kenapa pintu tidak dikunci?

Apa yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah ruangan yang gelap, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melihat seluruh ruangan. Tak ada suara. Keheningan melingkupi apartemen yang telah lama tak ia tinggali ini.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi keterkejutan Naruto.

" _Selamat datang …."_

Adalah _Tokisaki Kurumi_ , gadis rambut hitam yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Piyama putih membalut tubuhnya yang putih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Menatap Naruto, menatap sendu seakan apa yang telah lama ia inginkan kini telah ia dapatkan.

Naruto masih terdiam berdiri di sana. Tak ada gerakan. Keterkejutannya membuat tubuhnya kaku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memperlihatkan senyum lembut dengan mata yang sayu. Menutup pintu, melangkah mendekati Kurumi, dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan.

"Mana mereka berdua?"

"Mereka berdua tidur di kamarnya. Aku terbangun karena suara kasur yang ribut dari kamar mereka sekitar dua jam yang lalu"

"A-apa?"

Naruto berkeringat dingin. Sebentar, apa Kurumi mengetahui tentang _itu?_

"Sudah kubilang, mereka—"

"Lupakan, lupakan. Jangan ingat lagi"

" _Hihihi …."_

Naruto terpaku, terkesima saat Kurumi tertawa halus. Telapak tangannya menutupi mulut yang terbuka melepas tawa. Seketika Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahan panas yang merambat di kedua pipinya.

"Naruto?"

"I-iya?"

"Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Aku akan berterima kasih untuk itu"

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam, saat hangat akan aroma teh menelusup masuk mengganggu indra penciumannya. Kedua tangannya kini berpegangan pada mug di depannya. Hangat, hangat akan teh seakan menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

Naruto menatap Kurumi di hadapannya, terdiam dengan dagu bertopang tangan. Pandang matanya menatap sayu, membuat Naruto terpaku pada mata merahnya yang seakan menyala pada gelapnya hari.

"Kurumi ..."

"Hmm ..."

"Maafkan aku"

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk. Agak sedikit takut saat melihat Kurumi di seberangnya.

Naruto tak pernah berpikir jika pada akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin ini semua memang salahnya. Terbawa pada perasaan yang salah, lalu berakhir dengan menjadi salah tingkah yang keterlaluan, dan menghindari mereka bertiga dengan perasaan yang sama sekali salah.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Segala kesalahanku"

"Naruto ..."

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kurumi, saat namanya dipanggil begitu saja dengan suara lembut di pagi hari. Naruto mendapati sepasang bola mata yang berbeda yang kini menatap lembut padanya. Naruto tak yakin, namun ia tahu jika itu agak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ku-Kurumi?"

Kurumi menggeleng. Ini tak apa. Biarkan air matanya jatuh ke sisi. Ia berterima kasih pada kebaikan dan kekhawatiran Naruto padanya. Ia tak apa, sungguh. Ini bukan apa-apa.

Di samping itu, Naruto menjadi tak enak hati.

Lalu setelahnya, Kurumi beranjak dari kursinya, membuat Naruto heran sendiri. Berjalan dan mendekati Naruto, lalu menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi, hangat akan napas di pagi hari terasa menusuk pori-pori saat mereka saling tatap muka dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Naruto terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Terlebih saat Kurumi tersenyum padanya dalam air mata yang masih jatuh.

 _Sumpah, Naruto masih tak enak hati._

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain memeluknya. Ya, Naruto memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung Kurumi dan mendekapnya, membawa hangat akan peluk seorang Naruto. Naruto mengelus punggungnya saat Kurumi membalas pelukannya; itu terasa saat kedua lengan gadis itu melingkar di lehernya.

" _Maaf, maafkan aku, sayang ..."_

" _Tak apa, aku memaafkanmu ..."_

" _Maaf, maaf, maaf atas semuanya ..."_

" _Hmm ... tak apa ..."_

 _Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain, tenggelam pada manik yang berbeda dengan waktu yang cukup lama._

 _Naruto menatap Kurumi, terpaku pada manik yang berbeda ..._

 _Naruto menciumnya, menyesap, merasakan lembut bibirnya ..._

 _Tanpa nafsu, tanpa iblis di dalamnya. Hanya ada kasih, kasih dan sayang tentunya ..._

 _Mereka berdua menikmati ciuman singkat itu dengan sepenuh hati sebelum akhirnya Kurumi melepasnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Kurumi tersenyum, sementara Naruto mencoba menghapus air matanya yang masih menetes dan jatuh ke pipi._

" _Mau lanjut ke kamar?"_

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kurumi terjatuh ke atas kasur, saat Naruto mendorongnya begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak marah, meski itu benar-benar kesengajaan Naruto padanya. Tubuhnya terbaring terlentang, menatap Naruto yang naik ke atas kasur dan merayap mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum.

" _Kurumi ..."_

Naruto kini berada di atas tubuhnya, menatap Kurumi dengan begitu lembut. Kedua tangannya yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya berada di sisi kepala Kurumi. Kurumi menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang pasrah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bergerak.

"Apa ini tak apa untukmu? Terlepas dari umur kita yang belum pantas untuk melakukan ini" Naruto mengatakan itu saat kedua tangan Kurumi kini menyentuh pipinya. Naruto sadar, jika ini bukan waktu yang seharusnya melakukan ini dengan Kurumi.

"Tak apa, sungguh"

Naruto mendapati sama sekali tak ada keraguan dalam raut wajah Kurumi. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mendekati wajah gadis di bawahnya itu.

Naruto menciumnya, sekali lagi. Mencium Kurumi saat gadis itu kini mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto. Mereka tenggelam dalam hangat akan kasih yang melingkup menyelimuti tubuh, merasakan nikmat akan cium yang terjalin.

" _Mmmhh ..."_

Naruto mencoba menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut Kurumi, mencampur liur dan menelusuri tiap sudut di dalamnya. Cukup terasa hambar dan agak sedikit aneh terasa, lebih-lebih saat Kurumi membuka matanya terkejut atas apa yang Naruto lakukan. Tak ada yang Naruto lakukan. Hanya saja, ia mencoba mengelus surai hitam Kurumi atas keterkejutan sang gadis atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Mereka melepas cium setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Mengambil napas untuk beberapa saat, Naruto menatap Kurumi dengan lembut saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan sayu. Bibir gadis itu masih terbuka, membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk menjilatinya dan menyesap liur yang menempel.

" _Ah ..."_

Menghentikan aksinya, Naruto perlahan mencoba melepas kancing piyama yang Kurumi kenakan dari atas ke bawah. Naruto terpaku sesaat saat seluruh kancing piyama milik Kurumi terlepas seluruhnya, mendapati tubuh putih bersih dengan _bra_ menutupi dada. Naruto menatap Kurumi, gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan satu tangan menutupi wajah.

" _Sa-sayang, i-ini memalukan ..."_

" _Tak apa ..."_

Naruto perlahan membuka _bra_ Kurumi secara perlahan, menampilkan satu bentuk yang indah yang mampu membangkitkan nafsu Naruto ke tahap yang lebih tinggi. Manik birunya menatap terkejut, terlebih kini wajah Kurumi benar-benar memerah sempurna.

" _Kumohon, pelan-pelan ..."_

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kurumi, membuat sang gadis hanya tertawa halus atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada asetnya itu. Ia mengelus rambu pirang Naruto. Sesekali mendesah tertahan saat Naruto menjilati kulit tubuhnya.

Tangan Naruto mencoba meremas lembut dada Kurumi, menikmati betapa nikmatnya ciptaan Tuhan yang kini tengah ia tiduri. Naruto tersenyum simpul saat Kurumi kembali mendesah. Cukup geli di telinganya.

Naruto lalu naik ke atas, menjilati leher Kurumi dengan lidahnya, mencoba mencari titik sensitif dari seorang Kurumi. Jilatan Naruto pada lehernya membuat Kurumi memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang menegang, bahkan ia sedikit melenguh panjang saat Naruto mengigit kulit lehernya secara pelan.

" _Uh ... Sayang ... kenapa digigit?"_

" _Kau suka kan?"_

" _..."_

 _Pada akhirnya Kurumi tak membalasnya. Naruto tersenyum._

Naruto perlahan turun ke bawah, menjilati tiap inchi tubuh Kurumi dari leher hingga ke pusar, membuat Kurumi merasa geli sendiri atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Ia tersenyum. Ia sedikit melirik ke bawah dan mendapati Naruto yang perlahan mencoba menarik celananya.

" _Sayang ..."_

" _Tak apa. Aku akan berhati-hati"_

Pada akhirnya Naruto menarik celana Kurumi hingga terlepas. Ia terpaku pada saat Kurumi sama sekali tak memakai celana dalam dibalik celananya. Lantas ia menatap Kurumi. Gadis itu hanya memberikan tatap lembut padanya, dengan sedikit diiringi senyum tipis.

Naruto lalu mendekat pada selangkangan Kurumi, mencoba mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati selangkangan Kurumi yang agak sedikit basah atas apa yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya. Naruto mengerenyit saat cairan itu terasa di lidahnya, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah desahan Kurumi saat ia menjilati bagian sensitifnya.

Selanjutnya, Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Kurumi. Cukup sempit terasa, dan membuat Kurumi agak berteriak kecil akibat sedikit sakit. Naruto segera mencabutnya, lalu meminta maaf pada Kurumi.

" _Sebaiknya langsung saja, Sayang ..."_

 _Naruto lalu mengangguk._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto menelan ludahnya, saat ia kini berlutut di depan Kurumi yang berbaring, memposisikan _dirinya_ di depan Kurumi. Kedua tangannya kini perlahan mengangkat paha Kurumi agak naik ke atas, sehingga memberi leluasa pada Naruto kecil untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Naruto memberi tatap ragu pada Kurumi, namun gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. _Aku sudah siap untuk ini, Naruto._

Naruto lalu tersenyum simpul. _Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, sayang ..._

Naruto lalu mencoba memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Kurumi. Cukup sempit terasa, dan membuatnya tak tega saat mendapati raut wajah Kurumi yang terlihat mencoba menahan sakit. Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kurumi kembali tersenyum. _Lanjutkan saja._

Naruto ragu, namun saat Kurumi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto, Naruto menjadi yakin.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali mencoba menusuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam tubuh Kurumi. Benar-benar sempit dan cukup sulit untuk menariknya kembali. Naruto terus mendorongnya dengan sedikit tenaga, lalu akhirnya Naruto berhasil memasukkan dirinya sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Kurumi setelah berhasil memecahkan _selaput dara_ nya.

" _Ku-Kurumi, kau tak apa? Ma-maafkan aku ..."_

" _Tak apa, sayang. Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku"_

Lantas Naruto menyambar bibir Kurumi dan menyesapnya dengan lembut, membuat sang gadis terpejam dan tenggelam dalam kasih yang diberikan Naruto. Di sisi lain, Naruto sembari menusuk Kurumi lebih dalam lagi di bawah sana.

Naruto melakukannya secara perlahan agar Kurumi tak lagi merasa sakit atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa melihat Kurumi merasa sakit karena dirinya. Setidaknya, ia harus memperlakukan Kurumi sebagaimana seharusnya setelah Kurumi merelakan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

" _A-aah …."_

Kurumi melepas cium dari Naruto, lalu mendesah pelan saat Naruto benar-benar mencapai ujung dari lubang depannya. Masih terasa agak ngilu, namun kali ini ia bisa sedikit menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Naruto sendiri memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terburu saat dirinya mencapai titik ujung dari tubuh Kurumi. Ia mendapati darah yang menetes dari selangkangan Kurumi. Buru-buru ia menatap Kurumi lagi, takut akan Kurumi yang tersakiti lagi.

Namun tak ia sangka, gadis itu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

" _Ah … Sayang …."_

" _Kurumi ... tak apa?"_

" _Lakukanlah ..."_

 _Naruto melakukan itu lagi, menusuk Kurumi lebih dalam lalu mundur kembali, memompa dirinya dalam tubuh Kurumi. Sesekali tangannya meremas dada Kurumi yang putingnya agak sedikit mengeras._

 _Naruto mencium Kurumi dengan lembut saat hentakannya pada Kurumi semakin kuat, membuat sang gadis yang berada di bawahnya hanya bisa pasrah pada desir hangat yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati hubungan ini. Lebih dari itu, Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut._

" _Mmmhh— ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Naruto, aku hampir sampai ... Ah ..."_

 _Kurumi memberi tanda bahwa ia hampir mencapai puncaknya, kala Naruto terus menusuk Kurumi lebih dalam lagi. Rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto membuat Kurumi menegang, bahkan tangan Naruto yang kini meremas dadanya sedikit lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya._

 _Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, Kurumi mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika dan membuat Naruto berhenti memajumundurkan dirinya di dalam Kurumi. Agak sedikit terasa hangat di selangkangan Naruto. Saat ia melihatnya, miliknya kini telah dibasahi oleh cairan Kurumi._

" _Ah ..."_

" _Satu kali lagi ya, Kurumi?"_

 _Kurumi hanya mengangguk setuju._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto menelan ludahnya, saat Kurumi kini menungging membelakanginya. Memperlihatkan dua lubang yang membuat Naruto kembali menegang. Kurumi menoleh ke arahnya, memberi senyum penuh arti.

"Pilih sesukamu, _sayang ..."_

 _Naruto benar-benar menelan ludahnya, lagi._

Memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Kurumi, Naruto lalu menusuknya secara perlahan. Memasuki lubang senggama Kurumi dengan pelan-pelan namun pasti. Kedua tangan Naruto bertumpu pada punggung Kurumi, sesekali ia mencoba meremas kedua dada Kurumi yang menggantung indah.

Naruto memompa dirinya sedikit lebih cepat saat di dalam tubuh Kurumi sudah benar-benar licin setelah ronde pertam terlewati. Desahan Kurumi seakan menjadi lagu pembawa dosa di pagi buta. Naruto menatap ke bawah, mendapati kejantanannya masuk, lalu keluar, lalu masuk lagi di lubang Kurumi.

" _Uh ... Naruto ... pelan-pelan, sayang ..."_

Naruto menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kurumi padanya. Ia terus mencoba mempercepat geraknya hingga membuat Kurumi sedikit kewalahan mengikuti tempo yang dimainkan Naruto. Bahkan, membuat Naruto sesekali menyentuh ujung dari lubang Kurumi. Naruto mengigit bibirnya menahan nikmat yang dirasa, begitupun Kurumi yang tak mampu untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya.

" _Na-Naruto ... Uh ... aku hampir sampai ..."_

" _Aku juga ..."_

Naruto mempercepat lajunya saat tubuhnya menegang, memompa dirinya di dalam tubuh Kurumi lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi, membuat sang gadis yang tak lagi dapat menahannya hingga akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Di dalam sana Naruto merasa hangat saat kembali dibasahi oleh cairan hangat. Kurumi perlahan terjatuh.

Sementara Naruto yang masih belum mencapai klimaksnya kini kembali memompa lebih cepat lagi, meski Kurumi sudah benar-benar lelah meladeninya. Puncaknya, Naruto meremas dada Kurumi sebagai rangsangannya lalu menekan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Kurumi, dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana.

" _Ah ... sial ..."_

" _Kau keluar terlalu banyak, Naruto ..."_

" _Hehe, maaf. Dan juga ... terima kasih, sayang"_

" _Sama-sama ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi hari tiba tanpa terasa. Sebagian bumi menanti cahaya sang mentari timbul dari ujung bumi, menunggu perannya yang membawa cerita baru di hari yang ia lewati.

"Vali _-kun_ , cepat cuci muka sana!"

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Rize"

—Dan tentunya apartemen Naruto kini dimeriahkan kembali dengan keributan penghuninya. Naruto yang kini duduk di kursi meja makan hanya tertawa kecil menatapi Rize yang tengah menuntun Vali yang setengah sadar menuju wastafel, lalu menyuruhnya untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Rize sempat menyadari bahwa Naruto kini tengah menatapnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan mendapati senyum lembut yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurumi _-chan_ mana, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ia masih tertidur di kamarnya" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menatap Vali yang sibuk mencuci muka. Entah mengapa, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bercanda dan bertengkar dengan _hakuryuukou_ itu.

" _Ne,_ Vali. Apa kau akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini?"

Vali yang kini sedang menggosok gigi di wastafel terpaksa menoleh ke arah Naruto, saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari sosok yang pernah kabur karena kesalahpahaman itu. Mengingat itu, Vali menjadi geli sendiri pada Naruto. Vali lalu mengambil air, kumur-kumur, lalu membuangnya ke wastafel.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan sekolah dulu hari ini. Kau tahu sendiri lah. Semalam merupakan malam yang panjang, dan cukup membuatku merasa pegal-pegal"

" _Heeh?_ Aku kurang yakin jika kau pegal-pegal karena bertarung. Kau tidak sedang _itu_ kan dengan Rize?"

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto membuat Rize dan Vali seketika menoleh padanya, melempar tatap tajam yang cukup menusuk. Naruto tertawa.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kalian. Setidaknya, biarkan aku dapat bertemu dengan keponakanku yang jauh berbeda sifatnya dengan Vali di masa depan nanti"

"Masih lama, goblok!"

"Dih ngegas. Lalu apa gunanya kau _nganu_ semalam?"

Seketika Vali terdiam dengan wajah memerah, sementara Rize sendiri pura-pura tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan fokus pada masakannya. Meski sebenarnya, wajahnya kini benar-benar mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu, dasar cowok cemburuan!"

"Hah, Apa katamu?!"

"Sudah sudah. Vali _-kun,_ Naruto- _kun"_

Pada akhirnya, perdebatan keduanya dilerai oleh Rize yang mengangkat satu persatu lauk untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Naruto pun ikut membantu Rize mengangkatnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, Kurumi- _chan_ beneran belum bangun?"

"Dia semalam tidur kemalaman. Jadi, maklum—"

Belum sempat Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya, pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihatkan Kurumi yang masih dalam pakaian tidurnya, rambut hitam dengan diikat dua dan dibiarkan tergerai melewati kedua bahunya, serta wajah polosnya yang baru bangun pagi. Naruto menatapnya lembut, begitupun Vali yang tersenyum melihat Kurumi. Namun berbeda dengan Rize.

"Ku-Kurumi- _chan,_ kenapa cara berjalanmu agak sedikit aneh?"

 _By the way,_ Kurumi berjalan dengan agak memperlebar kedua kakinya, dan berjalan perlahan-lahan seolah ia tak bisa berjalan normal seperti biasa.

Mendapati pertanyaan dari Rize, membuat Kurumi tersenyum padanya.

"Tak apa kok, Rize- _chan._ Iya kan, Naruto?" ucapnya pada Rize dan memberi satu kedipan mata pada Naruto lalu melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam toilet. Melihat itu, Rize dan Vali menjadi _sweatdropped._

"..."

"Naruto- _kun ..."_

"Iya? Eh Hah?! Sebentar Rize! Jangan lempar!"

 _*Ctaaaang!*_

"AAAAA!"

"Makanya jangan keras-keras, goblok!"

—Dan Naruto terjungkal ke belakang saat Rize melempar sendok _stainless_ ke kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi di apartemen, kala ia beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

' _Kau mau kemana, Naruto?'_

' _Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan pulang'_

Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti menyimpan dosa saat memberi khawatir pada mereka, terlebih pada Kurumi. Mengingat insiden yang lalu, yang membuat mereka pernah kehilangan Naruto di sisi. Naruto tersenyum sendiri membayangkan raut wajah mereka yang khawatir padanya. Ia tidak akan bertindak seperti anak kecil lagi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, kala ia menikmati deru angin menyapa pagi yang cerah, menikmati sejuk rimbun daun pohon yang melindunginya dari kontak dengan cahaya sang mentari. Sungguh, menatap kota Kuoh dari bukit memang menyenangkan.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, ia bisa sedikit mengambil waktu luang untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, bersantai di sebuah bukit dan menatapi indahnya kota Kuoh memang cukup menyenangkan. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir pada kondiri apartemen. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Vali yang rela—Sebenarnya, Naruto tahu jika Vali benar-benar enggan untuk menuruti—pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli persediaan makanan, sementara Rize, yang menyuruh Vali, bersantai ria bersama gadisnya, Kurumi di apartemen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uzuki?"

Naruto terdiam saat satu nada feminim itu menelusup masuk melalui lubang telinganya, memaksanya untuk menoleh dan mendapati satu sosok gadis kecil dengan seragam _gothic lolita_ berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto memasang ekspresi datar. Hanya seorang Ophis, rupanya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Adalah hal yang aneh jika sosok yang ditakuti seperti dirimu malah berkeliaran"

"Aku? Aku hanya mencari angin saja"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sama"

Sadar bahwa Naruto tidak sedang bersemangat, lantas membuat Ophis tiba-tiba bergerak dan duduk di depan Naruto. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Naruto hingga membuat Naruto menjadi kaget sendiri.

"O-Ophis, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Berisik! Aku sedang ingin seperti ini"

"Hah?!"

"Tanganmu ..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Sini tanganmu!"

Ophis menarik kedua lengan Naruto, dan memaksa pemuda pirang itu untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Ophis, hingga terlihat seperti Naruto memeluknya. Naruto menghela napas. Ia hanya menurut saja. Meski, ini agak sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Peluk aku lebih erat!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet!"

 _Tanpa Naruto sadari, Ophis terkikik geli saat mengetahui respon Naruto._

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin Uzuki pergi. Uzuki hanya milikku selamanya"

"Kau pikir aku budakmu atau apa?"

" _Hihihi ..."_

Naruto tersenyum saat ia mendengar tawa geli dari Ophis. Yah, setidaknya biarkan moefikasi naga ini bahagia karenanya. Toh, Ophis telah berjasa baginya. Atau bahkan bisa dikata, berhutang nyawa?

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Naruto berpikir tentang pertemuan petinggi tiga fraksi yang terjadi semalam yang berakhir dengan diserukannya perdamaian dari ketiga pihak. Naruto merasa ada yang kurang dari perdamaian itu. Semacam, firasat buruk?

Dengan didirikannya perdamaian tiga fraksi, memungkinkan tiga pihak untuk mampu bekerja sama dan melupakan luka yang telah lalu. Namun di satu sisi, mereka tidak akan bisa menebak ancaman apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Ophis ..."

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu, keputusan tiga fraksi itu benar-benar baik?"

"... Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memberi pandangan soal itu. Hanya saja, pasti akan ada suatu pihak yang tidak setuju dengan itu. Mau bagaimanapun, _Great War_ memberikan mimpi yang buruk dan pedih yang menyakitkan"

" _Great War_ ya? Aku hanya bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya perang itu"

"Namun, jika suatu saat ada ancaman yang mengancam tiga fraksi, mau tak mau kau harus ikut, Uzuki. Secara tidak langsung, kau terikat dengan mereka karena kau dianggap sebagai bala bantuan dari kubu Azazel semalam"

Naruto tersenyum simpul atas apa yang dikatakan Ophis padanya. Ya, itu memang benar. Ia memang sudah terikat pada ikatan yang telah terjalin ini. Toh dari awal ia datang ke sini pun, memang sudah terjalin. Berawal dari _Rias,_ menuju _Azazel,_ lalu bertemu dengan gadis yang kini tengah dalam peluknya itu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tak menyangka jika _Ouroboros Dragon_ yang paling ditakuti ternyata benar-benar lengket padanya. Bahkan nyawanya telah dijamin oleh Ophis atas apa yang gadis itu katakan di malam invasi pertemuan tiga fraksi. Sekali lagi, Naruto berhutang nyawa pada Ophis.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau juga tak akan membiarkanku terancam bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Uzuki hanya milikku. Aku akan menghajar mereka yang berani menyakitimu"

"Hahah ... kau berlebihan, Ophis—"

"—Terima kasih, Ophis"

 _Naruto mengelus surai hitam Ophis dengan lembut sembari tersenyum. Ya, dia benar-benar merasa terikat dengan Ophis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- To Be Continued_

* * *

 _Note : Unpopular opinion, fanfiksi bertema adventure (Eh? Ini Adventure kan ya?) kalo gak ada 'SkiDisKiDiFLasHpApNgeUeToD', serasa ada yang kurang rasanya. Pada akhirnya, saya menempatkannya di chapter ini /hahah._

 _Chapter yang membosankan?_

 _Halo~ Nhana Natsuki di sini. Maaf jika saya banyak dosa._

 _Jika kamu bertanya tentang mengapa fanfiksi ini kembali berlanjut, maka kamu berhak menyalahkan rasa bersalah dan berdosa saya saat membaca ulang seri yang satu ini. Ya, berterima kasihlah pada hati saya yang masih seutuhnya bersifat manusiawi._

 _Well, mungkin ke depannya, fanfiksi ini akan saya tamatkan sesegera mungkin. Alasan utamanya adalah, saya telah menyiapkan sketsa untuk 'Final Arc' yang akan datang. Saya tidak bisa memberi bocoran. Namun kamu bisa memastikan bahwa fanfiksi ini akan berlanjut hingga tamat meski saya tak akan bisa konsisten soal update dan tanggal._

 _Hal lain, jika nantinya terjadi ketidaksamaan jumlah word dengan chapter sebelum atau sesudahnya, maka harap dimaklumi. Saya akan menulis berdasarkan apa yang telah saya rangkai. Saya sudah lelah untuk menulis dengan angka yang gila._

 _Kayaknya itu aja deh. Gak ada tambahan. Maka dari itu, maaf jika saya banyak dosa. Semoga chapter depan gak terlalu lama munculnya._

 _Bye Bee~_


	32. After - Kenyataan dari sebuah nasib

Naruto mencoba menghela napas, saat beban yang ia bawa kini benar-benar terasa.

"Ophis, bisa kau turun dari punggungku sekarang?"

"Oh ayolah. Kau baru saja berjalan sekitar satu kilometer dengan berjalan kaki, dan kau mengeluh?"

"Berat, goblok!"

—Nyatanya sih, Ophis kini memaksakan diri untuk terus berada di punggung Naruto, di gendongannya.

Siang hari ini, di bawah terik matahari yang mulai menyengat ini, Naruto berjalan menyusuri Kota. Niatnya tidak lebih untuk pergi menemui Azazel di tempat biasa meski ini tidak seperti waktu yang dijanjikannya. Namun, ia hanya tidak sabar tentang informasi yang diberikan sosok yang pernah menyewa jasanya itu.

Dan hal yang menjengkelkan dari semua itu adalah, Ophis, gadis yang berada di punggungnya ini telah berada di sana sesaat setelah Naruto beranjak berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya di bukit. Namun apa daya, Ophis tak mau ditinggalkan dan memaksa untuk ikut. _Tapi kenapa harus digendong sih?_

Bahkan lebih dari itu, Naruto merasakan tatap orang-orang yang agak sedikit tidak enak padanya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sedang membawa anak kecil dengan _dress gothic lolita._ Semacam, _apa yang dilakukannya dengan gadis ghotic-loli itu? Dia Pedofil?_ dan pertanyaan tersirat lainnya yang membuat Naruto benar-benar jengkel pada Ophis.

"Beneran deh, Ophis. Turun dari punggungku, cepat!"

"Kau kelelahan? _Cih._ Dasar lemah!"

 _Dan bodohnya, Naruto merasa terpancing oleh ejekan Ophis._

"HA?! Siapa yang kau sebut lemah?"

"Makanya biarkan aku seperti ini. Punggungmu benar-benar nyaman. Mungkin lain kali biarkan aku menjadikanmu kasur tidurku"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu, naga bego. Setidaknya jangan biarkan orang di sekitar kita menatap aneh ke arahku"

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto membuat Ophis heran. _Orang di sekitar_ katanya? Ia awalnya agak waspada, mengingat Naruto menggunakan kalimat yang cukup ambigu. Ophis mengedarkan pandangannya, dan hanya kesal sendiri.

"Apaan sih goblok? Kukira ada musuh, ternyata hanya manusia saja"

"Ya memang manusia lah bego! Tatapannya agak aneh padaku, dan itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman"

"Kenapa kau begitu? Biarkan saja, mereka hanya manusia"

"Ya aku juga manusia, naga goblok! Kau mau membuat kehidupanku hancur karena dikira _pedofilia_ yang dikira habis mengiming-imingi gadis kecil lalu digendong untuk dibawa pergi ke suatu tempat yang sunyi?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau ingin memperkosaku, Uzuki?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. _Ah bego!_

"Itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Jadi, cepat turun!"

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu"

 _Sungguh, jika seandainya ia bisa menghajar moefikasi naga ini sekali saja, maka ia akan menghajarnya sekarang juga._

 _Kenapa orang sekelilingnya selalu aneh-aneh sih?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Chapter 32 : After – Kenyataan dari sebuah nasib_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto mengambil rute jalan yang sepi, dengan harap ia bisa menghindari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang karena gadis cilik di punggungnya ini.

Jalan yang ia lewati hanyalah gang sempit yang mungkin hanya pas untuk tiga atau dua orang yang melintas. Naruto awalnya enggan dan malas untuk mengambil rute jalan ini. Alasan utamanya adalah ia akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan jika mengambil jalan ini. Namun apa daya, demi _nama baiknya,_ Naruto mengambil jalan ini.

Ya ... meski kemungkinan terbesar yang amat fatal adalah, akan ada orang yang melihatnya masuk ke jalan ini dan mengira bahwa dirinya adalah _pemerkosa anak kecil._

"Uzuki, kenapa kita mengambil jalan ini?"

"Aku hanya mencoba meminimalisir resiko. Aku tidak betah ditatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang"

" _Heeeh~_ Kau takut ditatap seperti itu, sementara kau tidak takut saat kau dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh ulah para Iblis di malam yang lalu. _Sasuga_ manusia dari dunia lain"

"Bacot!"

Apa yang dikatakan Ophis tentang dikeroyok memang benar sih. Benar dan memang nyata hingga membuatnya enggan untuk kembali mengingatnya. Setidaknya, Naruto ada sedikit kontribusi di malam _itu_ meski ia sempat dianggap musuh oleh sekutu sendiri.

"Ophis ..."

"Ya?"

"Kau, naga betina kan?"

"Hah?! Kali ini, apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Jujur, itu hanyalah pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalanya saat ia benar-benar bosan dengan hanya berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi ini. Toh, ia juga penasaran tentang diri Ophis yang sebenarnya.

"Iseng. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengetahui dirimu setelah kau berhasil membuatku jengkel"

"Dih. Siapa yang kau maksud?"'

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu?"

Urat pelipis Ophis muncul saat apa yang dikatakan Naruto sungguh membuatnya kesal. Lantas ia menggigit leher Naruto hingga berdarah dan membuat Naruto meronta-ronta kesakitan. Dalam pikir, _ini naga kenapa menggigit?_

 _Eh, naga bukannya memang mengigit ya?_

"Ophis, sakit goblok!"

"Makanya. Kau tidak sopan pada tuanmu"

"Siap yang maksud?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan diriku?"

" ... Ophis! Turun dari gendonganku sekarang!"

"HAH?!"

Sungguh, kenapa ia selalu dibuat jengkel oleh gadis kecil yang satu ini?

Entah kenapa, rasanya ingin sekali ia melihat sisi manis dari Ophis, setidaknya, meski Cuma sekali seumur hidup. Ia hanya tidak ingin tidur dengan tidak tenang karena Ophis selalu menjengkelkan baginya.

"Turun!"

" _Huu ..._ Yaudah deh, maaf"

"Ha?"

"Aku minta maaf, bego"

 _Heeeh~ baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata maaf dari bibir Ophis._

Naruto kembali berjalan dengan biasa. Sesekali mencengkram lebih erat pergelangan tangannya di belakang yang menjadi dudukan Ophis. Di sisi lain, Ophis mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat bekas gigitannya di leher Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Seketika muncul di pikiran Ophis, _apa Naruto tidak marah jika ia terus seperti ini padanya?_

Jujur, Naruto adalah sosok yang jauh berbeda dengan sosok-sosok yang dulu pernah ia temui. Setidaknya, Naruto lebih ceria, mampu membuatnya tertawa, bertengkar, dan sebagainya daripada sosok yang pernah ada di sisinya, _dulu._

Maka dari itu pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya. Secara, ada keinginan di dalam hatinya tentang ketidakinginannya Naruto pergi darinya. Naruto hanya miliknya, dan terus berada di sisinya. Ya, Ophis memang egois.

"Ya. Kau bisa menyebutku begitu, Uzuki"

"Soal apa?"

"Naga betina. Aku jauh berbeda dengan _Red-chan_ sih"

"Tentu saja bukan? melihatnya saja, membuatku sadar jika _Great Red_ itu adalah naga jantan yang mengerikan"

Ophis tertawa pelan, saat Naruto memberikan pandangannya soal _Great Red._ Ophis sendiri mau tak mau menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto. _Great Red_ memang menyeramkan sih untuk beberapa sisi, namun tidak dengan kekuatannya, bagi Ophis.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menggunakan tubuh anak kecil sebagai _moefikasi?"_

"Tidak. Inilah diriku jika aku berubah menjadi bentuk seorang manusia. Aku tidak suka dengan tubuh orang dewasa"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tertarik dengan _dada besar_ seorang perempuan?"

"Kenapa malah nyasar ke dada, goblok?!"

"Hahaha ... Tidak. Hanya saja, entah mengapa aku lebih memilih Ophis yang seperti ini daripada Ophis dalam bentuk dewasa"

— _Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Ophis tertegun atas apa yang Naruto katakan, sungguh._

" _Uzuki …."_

"Iya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?"

"Ya, ya. Aku hanya budak kesayanganmu yang tak akan pernah lepas darimu. Puas?"

" _Hihihi~"_

Ophis tertawa senang. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya, aga sedikit mencekik Naruto dari belakang, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Naruto.

 _Ya, Naruto sangat berharga baginya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Keringat mengucur di dahinya saat kedua kakinya kini sudah lelah untuk berjalan lebih lama.

' _Azazel sialan! Itu gubernur kemana sih?'_

' _Kan kau bilang janjiannya nanti malam, bego. Ya tunggu aja nanti malam'_

' _Huh … Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang'_

' _Uzuki, gendong aku!'_

' _Gak. Capek!'_

' _Ha?! Eh, hey! Tunggu aku!'_

' _Gak!'_

Ia tertawa lepas saat teringat jika ia meninggalkan Ophis sendirian di bawah jembatan, tempat kesukaan Azazel. Orang lain akan sangat khawatir saat mereka meninggalkan gadis kecil di kolong jembatan, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, itu moefikasi naga tak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Naruto menenggak soda kaleng di genggamannya, yang sebelumnya sempat ia beli di _vending machine_. Sungguh, berjalan jauh dan membawa beban di punggungnya benar-benar sesuatu yang enggan untuk ia lakukan kedua kalinya. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Ophis, si beban yang ia maksud, benar-benar membuat _mood_ nya cepat berubah hari ini.

 _Itu naga mungkin bisa berubah menjadi mood boosternya?_

 _Enggak, enggak, enggak! Daripada mood booster, Naruto lebih suka menyebutnya mood destroyer!_

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat dirinya tak jauh dengan apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin segera pulang, duduk di sofa, dan menikmati sebotol air yang disuguhkan Rize padanya.

 _Ah …. Rize dan Kurumi tidak berangkat sekolah ya?_

 _Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?_

Ketika sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran bahagianya, membuat Naruto tak sadar jika ia sudah berada di depan apartemennya. Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jujur, ini melelahkan. Niatnya hanya sekedar mencari udara malah rasa capek yang didapatkan.

Lalu, saat Naruto membuka pintu apartemen secara perlahan, ia dikejutkan dengan Kurumi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berdua terkejut. Terlebih, Naruto melihat Kurumi dalam balut pakaian berbeda; _sweater_ hitam, dengan rok pendek warna senada. Naruto tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto?"

" _Yah …_ Kurumi. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya pergi ke swalayan saja kok"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Jujur, apa pergi ke swalayan harus berpakaian seperti ini? Maksud Naruto, gadis di depannya ini terlihat cantik, pdahal keluar hanya sekadar ingin membeli sesuatu di swalayan.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Sebenarnya, persediaan _ramen cup_ milikmu sudah habis. Rize lalu menyuruhku untuk membelinya di swalayan"

Naruto tertawa halus. _Hey! Dua gadis di rumah ini benar-benar perhatian padanya, bahkan hal kecil pun._

Naruto mencoba menggapai kedua bahu Kurumi, lalu berkata padanya bahwa ia bisa memakan makanan lain walaupun _cup ramen_ telah habis. _Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir._ Kurumi mengangguk. Lantas, Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai hari ini.

"Wah, wah. Kau pulang juga ternyata"

Yang berkata barusan adalah Vali, yang duduk di sofa. Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke apartemennya, berjalan di belakang Kurumi, mau tak mau kembali dibuat kesal oleh Vali. _Sungguh, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menjengkelkan?_

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kupikir kau akan pergi dengan wajah ngambek hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman"

"Dih anjir! Jangan ingatkan aku pada itu!"

 _Entah kenapa belakangan Vali selalu mengejeknya saat ia salah paham soal Vali dengan Kurumi beberapa waktu lalu._

 _Itu memalukan. Sumpah!_

"Sudah, sudah. Naruto- _kun,_ maafkan dia ya? Maklum dia baru pulang dari pasar dan membawa belanjaan banyak" Naruto sempat melirik ke arah dapur, dan menangkap banyak plastik berisi persediaan makanan saat Rize berbicara padanya. Naruto menghela napas.

"Ya, dia memang begitu, bahkan sebelum kau tinggal di sini, Rize"

"Ha? Apa yang kau maksud? Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai saat Vali menatapnya dengan tidak suka. Entah mengapa, ingatannya tentang masa yang telah lalu kini muncul di kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang dulu meminta sabun dan dengan bangganya telanjang dan memamerkan kejantanannya yang kecil padaku?" Seketika ucapan Naruto membuat Vali menahan kesalnya. Di samping itu, Kurumi dan Rize hanya memerah malu akibat ucapan Naruto yang terkesan vulgar.

"Dih bangsat! Itu belum _ereksi_ goblok—"

 _*Ctaaaangg! Ctaaaanggg*_

"Aduh … Rize, sakit tahu!"

"Ya! Naruto benar!"

"Ucapan kalian terlalu vulgar goblok! Mau kulempar lagi dengan sendok?!"

 _Dan Kurumi tertawa halus saat sadar jika dua sosok itu dengan mudahnya tuntuk dibawah kuasa seorang Rize._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam harinya, Naruto hendak pergi ke luar untuk menemui Azazel dan menagih janjinya akan informasi yang entah mengapa membuatnya benar-benar merasa penasaran. Di malam itu, Kurumi menatapnya khawatir di pintu apartemen. Seolah, ia benar-benar takut jika seandainya Naruto pergi dan tak kembali lagi.

Berbeda dengan Rize dan Vali, keduanya tengah menikmati acara televisi dengan tawa riang di sofa.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti pulang kok" Kata itu meluncur dari Naruto seolah menjadi sugesti tersendiri bagi Kurumi. Namun Kurumi masih belum yakin. Jujur, kemungkinan Naruto akan pergi masih terbayang di kepalanya.

Apa yang telah terjadi membuat Kurumi sadar akan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sadar bahwa Naruto bukanlah sekadar sosok yang ada pernah hinggap di hatinya, namun, mempunyai tempat spesial di hatinya. Ketika Naruto kembali, ia terbayang akan Naruto yang pergi darinya. Kurumi tak ingin itu, sungguh. Bahkan, ia merelakan _tubuh_ nya pada Naruto agar Naruto tetap berada di sisinya. Ia tak ingin Naruto pergi jauh darinya, tak sama sekali.

"Aku ... aku tak ingin Naruto pergi"

 _Naruto tersenyum simpul saat Kurumi mengatakan itu dengan polosnya._

 _Naruto sadar, ia memang harus banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurumi. Hanya berdua, ia, dengan Kurumi saja._

"Kurumi, ke sini"

 _*Ckleek!*_

Naruto lalu menarik Kurumi keluar apartemen lalu menutup pintu apartemen. Kurumi awalnya cukup terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Semacam, Naruto ingin mengajaknya atau apa?

Lalu saat Kurumi masih dalam keterkejutannya, ia dikejutkan oleh Naruto saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya kasih sayang yang tulus di dalamnya. Kurumi memerangkap Naruto yang terpejam saat menyesap pelan bibirnya. Kurumi terdiam. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk membalas.

—Dan setelah Naruto melepas ciumnya pada Kurumi, Naruto memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Membawa Kurumi pada peluk hangat seorang Naruto. Ia merasakan kedua telapak tangan yang membawanya pada hangat akan lindungan seorang Naruto. Kurumi tersenyum, saat Naruto mengelus helai rambut hitam panjangnya yang cantik.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan pulang kok. Maaf jika aku tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu"

"Tak apa ... Aku tak apa. Setidaknya, aku ingin Naruto berjanji padaku"

"Janji?"

Kurumi melepas peluk Naruto dan melangkah mundur, membuat Naruto agak terheran. Setelah itu, Kurumi tersenyum, dengan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Naruto. "Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau tak akan pergi jauh lagi dan meninggalkanku sendirian" ucapnya pada Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Naruto mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, lalu mengaitkannya dengan jari Kurumi.

"Aku janji"

" _Hihihi~"_

" _Kurumi ..."_

" _Iya?"_

 _Lalu setelahnya, mereka kembali memberi cium untuk yang kesekian kali ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap datar, kala mendapati dua sosok di depannya telah datang, saat Naruto tiba di tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Azazel. Di sana, di depannya adalah Ophis dengan pandang mata bosannya, sementara di sebelahnya adalah Azazel dengan joran pancingnya. Ember di sebelahnya pun masih belum terisi hasil tangkapannya.

"Kalian ..."

"Wah, wah. Kau datang juga, Naruto"

"Uzuki"

"Sebentar, kalian sedari tadi berdua di sini tanpa bicara sedikitpun?"

Keduanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto menepuk jidatnya. _Ada apa ini, suasana yang agak tegang ini?_

"Ophis?"

"Ya?"

"Setidaknya, bantu aku membawa ini"

Apa yang Naruto bawa adalah dua kantong plastik berisi cemilan untuk menemani mereka bertiga malam ini. Naruto tahu, ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama ketika ia teringat Azazel berkata dengan cukup serius saat itu. Mendengar perintah Naruto, lantas Ophis menurutinya dan mengambil satu kantong plastik dari Naruto untuk dibawa.

Sementara itu, Azazel hanya mampu _sweatdropped._ Dalam pikirnya, _Ouroboros Dragon bisa diperintah oleh si pirang ini?_

 _Jadi, Naruto jujur soal 'Dia sudah jinak padaku' saat itu?_

Azazel lalu tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Azazel?" Seketika Azazel terdiam dan menggelengkan kepala saat Ophis melayangkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada dingin, saat mereka berdua—Naruto dan Ophis—telah berada di sampingnya dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

"Sebentar, Naruto. Apa tak apa jika dia ada di sini?" Azazel mengatakan itu sambil menatap Ophis, hingga membuat Ophis merasa agak sedikit kesal sendiri.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah bagus jika kita punya _Ouroboros Dragon_ sebagai kubu kita?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Uzuki? Aku di sini bukan berarti ini menjalin hubungan dengan Azazel"

 _Naruto kembali menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh, apa ia salah memakai kata?_

"Naruto?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Intinya kau tak perlu khawatir. Jika Ophis berbuat sesuatu diluar dugaanmu, maka aku yang akan memaksa si naga bego ini untuk diam" Apa yang Naruto katakan membuat Azazel kembali _sweatdropped._ Melihat Naruto yang kini tengah dicekik oleh Ophis, membuat Azazel berpikir, _apa ia serius dengan yang dikatakannya?_

"O-Ophis! Lepas! Lepaskan goblok!"

"Dih! Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"Ha? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja dirimu"

"HA?! BUKANNYA KEBALIKANNYA?!"

 _Ya. Setidaknya, Azazel bisa mempercayainya jika melihat hubungan yang terjalin antara mereka berdua._

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, aku percaya padanya"

Akhirnya, Ophis melepas cekikannya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menatap jengkel si gadis kecil moefikasi naga di sebelahnya. Sadar jika mereka sedari tadi terus bercanda—serius, Naruto malah bukan menganggap sebagai bercanda—membuat Naruto memulai pembicaraan dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastiknya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?"

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil memakan kripik kentang yang ia bawa. Di sampingnya, Ophis hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah makanan yang diambil dari kantong plastik yang Naruto bawa sebelumnya. Azazel tersenyum miring. _Ini mereka sedang mengadakan acara kemah atau gimana?_

" _Ehem!_ Baiklah. Kita mencoba untuk mulai serius. Terlebih, ini untuk dirimu sendiri, Naruto"

"Diriku sendiri?"

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda penasaran. Meski sering kali Azazel membuka obrolan serius dengannya, namun untuk kali ini, Naruto benar-benar penasaran. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memang seharusnya sudah tahu sejak lama.

"Ini adalah ide dariku, satu kemungkinan yang membuatmu bisa kembali ke _rumah_ mu"

 _Dugaan Naruto benar ..._

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mencari _Ring of Chaos_ yang dibuang Kokabiel di celah dimensi bukan?"

Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang Naruto ketahui untuk kembali pulang ke _rumah_ nya adalah dengan mencari cincin yang Kokabiel buang di celah dimensi. Ya, hanya itu kemungkinan satu-satunya. Itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Jika mengingat apa yang terjadi, rasanya ia ingin kembali menghajar wajah Kokabiel berkali-kali. Sungguh, apa yang _datenshi_ hina itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika ia adalah manusia yang telah tiga kali berpindah dimensi.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Naruto. Kemungkinan terbesar pada cincin itu yaitu hancur karena tekanan yang kuat yang terjadi di celah dimensi. Maka dari itu. Hapus itu dari kepalamu"

Naruto terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Azazel, namun setelahnya, Ophis kini ikut berbicara.

"Kurasa ada benarnya dengan apa yang kau katakan. Celah dimensi bukan tempat yang bagus untuk ditinggali. Meski ya, itu salah satu rumahku sih"

" _Rumah?"_

"Tentu. Itu adalah rumahku bersama _Red-chan._ Namun setelah kami menemukan _rumah_ baru yang lebih nyaman, aku memutuskan untuk pindah _rumah_ dan _Red-chan_ juga ikut pindah bersamaku"

"Eh? Tak kusangka kau akrab dengan _Great Red"_ Azazel memberi senyum simpul saat ia mengamati apa yang baru saja Ophis katakan. Semacam, apa yang pernah terlintas di dalam kepalanya benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan fakta yang ada.

"Oke, oke. Balik ke pembahasan. Jadi, bagaimana caranya?" Kini giliran Naruto untuk berbicara. Azazel menatapnya serius, mencoba mencari kesungguhan dari diri Naruto.

"Aku bisa saja membuat _Ring of Chaos II,_ asal kau mau mendapatkan bahan utamanya"

"Bahan utama?"

"Ya. Aku perlu _bahan utama_ nya. Tapi, apa kau serius tentang ini, Naruto?"

Azazel bisa berspekulasi bahwa apa yang ia katakan pada Naruto kini adalah hal yang tak bisa didengar oleh orang banyak. Atau dengan kata lain, yaitu informasi rahasia. Azazel akan menjadi penyebab utama atas kekacauan yang terjadi jika informasi ini tersebar oleh orang banyak. Setidaknya, Ophis dan Naruto bisa ia percayai.

Pada akhirnya, _informasi yang tak berguna_ yang ia katakan pada Naruto sebelumnya hanyalah tipuan semata.

Naruto awalnya ragu. Ia mencoba mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum memutuskan hal ini. Tentang siapa yang lebih berharga soal _dunia_ nya atau _cinta, teman_ dan _keluarga_ nya. Naruto tak memberi jawaban pada Azazel. Ia hanya kembali memberi sebuah tanya.

"Aku tak bisa memastikannya. Tapi katakan padaku, apa _bahan utamanya?"_

"Sebelum aku memberitahumu, aku akan menjelaskan bahwa _Ring of Chaos_ bukanlah sebuah alat yang mampu membuat celah dimensi yang langsung memiliki tujuan ke _dunia_ mu, Naruto. _Ring of Chaos_ adalah _sacred gear_ yang mampu membuat pergesekan antar dimensi, yang dimana saat kau masuk ke dalam celah dimensi yang dibuatnya, kau akan datang ke tempat yang tak akan pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya. Butuh puluhan, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali untuk menemukan _dunia_ mu kembali dengan benda itu"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku menyadari itu saat Kokabiel menggunakannya saat dia kabur sebelum akhirnya mati di tanganku. Benda itu tidak membuat penggunanya berpindah ke dimensi yang diinginkan. Aku yakin jika Kokabiel menggunakan itu sebagai jalan terakhir untuk hidup dengan harap bisa bertemu dengan _dunia_ yang berpihak kepadanya saat ia sadar jika aku mengejarnya. Namun apa daya, ia bertemu dengan _dunia_ yang tak mendukungnya, _dunia_ yang kau sebut dengan _rumah,_ Ophis" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menoleh ke gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Ophis tersenyum simpul.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu, mungkin lain kali aku berterima kasih pada _Kokabiel_ yang telah mati itu setelah rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mempertemukanku dengan budak kesayanganku ini" Seketika Naruto menjitak kepala Ophis saat apa yang dikatakannya membuat Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri. _Budak kesayangan, eh?_ Yang namanya _budak_ ya tetap saja sosok yang berkasta rendah.

"Apa katamu?!"

" _Huu ..._ Ya maap"

"Dih!"

 _Ophis tertawa kecil. Padahal, sebenarnya itu hanya candaan semata. Yah, mungkin candaannya agak keterlaluan sih._

" _Ehem, ehem ..._ balik ke pembahasan"

"Baiklah"

"Jadi, _bahan utama_ nya adalah—"

"—mata yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, mata _Tokisaki._ Atau dengan kata lain, _mata_ dari _Tokisaki Kurumi"_

— _Dan saat Azazel mengatakan itu, Naruto seketika terdiam dengan mata yang perlahan melebar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[ After ]_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ma-mata _Kurumi?"_

"Ya ..."

 _Azazel_ mengatakan itu dengan tatapan serius.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak! ia tidak mungkin merelakan Kurumi untuk keinginannya ini!_

Naruto berani sumpah, apa yang dikatakan Azazel benar-benar membuat degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Secara tidak langsung, Azazel memberi pesan tersirat bahwa ia harus mengorbankan Kurumi untuk keinginannya, pulang ke _rumah_ nya.

Yang benar saja?!

Ia tidak mungkin _mengorbankan Kurumi_ hanya untuk pulang ke _rumah_ nya!

 _Malah sebelumnya pernah terlintas di benaknya untuk membawa Kurumi bersamanya ..._

Namun jika nyatanya begini? Ada sisi dari dirinya yang tak bisa menerima!

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Azazel?"

Naruto mencoba menahan keinginannya untuk menarik kerah pakaian yang Azazel kenakan saat ini, dan menghabisi wajahnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak akan bisa, dan tak akan mau mengorbankan Kurumi untuk ini. Kurumi adalah sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya, dan dia tak ingin kehilangan Kurumi.

Di sisi lain, Azazel cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Jujur, ia kagum pada Naruto yang mampu menahan emosinya untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan pada wajahnya. Karena secara tidak langsung, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk membunuh Kurumi dan mengambil matanya.

"Aku berbicara serius, Naruto. _Bahan utama_ dari _Ring of Chaos_ adalah mata keturunan _Tokisaki"_ Apa yang diucapkan Azazel barusan membuat tatapan Naruto menajam pertanda penasaran—Sebenarnya sih, bukan hanya rasa _penasaran_ saja—bersamaan dengan Ophis yang menatap Azazel dengan datar. Apa maksudnya _mata keturunan Tokisaki?_

Azazel tahu jika ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjelaskan semuanya, semua tentang _informasi yang tak berguna._ Maka dari itu ia mengambil _cola_ dari plastik yang sebelumnya Naruto bawa dan menenggaknya untuk sekali.

Azazel awalnya melirik Ophis, semacam bertanya tentang _apa ini yang terbaik?_ dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Ophis. Azazel kembali pada Naruto. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang, jadi kau hanya cukup mendengarkannya saja, Naruto" ucap Azazel dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang _Tokisaki. Tokisaki_ adalah sebuah keluarga yang sebagian besar garis keturunannya mempunyai _sacred gear_ yang sejenis, yaitu dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu. Namun yang sangat disayangkan adalah, mereka dinyatakan habis tak tersisa"

" _Habis tak tersisa?"_

"Atau dengan kata lain, mereka semua mati. Keturunan _Tokisaki_ punah begitu saja, saat perang dingin antar tiga fraksi masih terjadi, dan kau masih belum ada di sini, Naruto. Bagian yang menyedihkan adalah, dua dari tiga fraksi ini mencoba menculik keturunan _Tokisaki_ setelah mereka tahu ada hal yang spesial dari mereka"

"Sebentar. Dua dari tiga fraksi, itu artinya—"

"Kau benar. _Datenshi_ dan _Akuma ..."_

"Kalian ..."

 _Segera Ophis memegang bahu Naruto saat emosi Naruto sedikit naik. Ia tahu, apa yang diceritakan Azazel memang sedikit sensitif. Terlebih, ini berkaitan dengan orang yang dicintai Naruto._

"Dua kubu ini mengetahui hal yang spesial dari keturunan _Tokisaki,_ saat dahulu, sebelum _Kuoh_ menjadi teritori fraksi iblis, ada seseorang yang menengahi pertarungan antara _datenshi_ dengan iblis"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Para _datenshi_ dan iblis itu mati seketika ..."

"..."

"Kematian pasukan dari dua kubu itu mendapatkan kecurigaan adanya pihak lain yang ikut campur. Setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, mereka mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik kematian pasukan dari dua kubu, —"

"—yaitu keturunan _Tokisaki,_ manusia biasa, yang dikaruniai _sacred gear_ luar biasa, yang tak suka pada ulah _datenshi_ dan iblis yang sering berbuat ulah di dunia manusia. Kau tahu? Dahulu, pertarungan dari pihak _datenshi_ dan iblis selalu mengorbankan nyawa manusia, dikarenakan dua kubu ini tidak sadar jika apa yang mereka lakukan berakibat pada rusaknya dunia yang bukan milik mereka. Meski pada akhirnya, _Kuoh_ berakhir menjadi teritori fraksi Iblis saat berhasil mengalahkan dan mengusir _datenshi_ dari _Kuoh._ Mereka mengakui _Kuoh_ sebagai wilayah mereka, tanpa sadar jika sesungguhnya, pemilik dari wilayah ini adalah milik manusia seutuhnya ..."

 _Apa yang dikatakan Azazel, membuat Naruto tertegun memahaminya. Jadi, inilah iblis yang sesungguhnya, serakah, dan suka mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya._

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Setelah diketahui bahwa yang ikut campur dalam permasalahan _datenshi_ dan iblis adalah manusia keturunan _Tokisaki¸_ terlebih dua kubu mengetahui bahwa banyak keturunan _Tokisaki_ yang memiliki _sacred gear_ sejenis dengan yang pernah menyerang mereka, membuat dua kubu ini menculik keturunan _Tokisaki_ sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Awalnya mereka kesusahan. Mau bagaimanapun, kekuatan mereka benar-benar kekuatan yang amat merepotkan. Aku yakin jika kau pernah terheran saat gadis _heterochromia_ itu menunjukkan kekuatannya padamu saat pertama kali bertemu, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bukan karena aku tahu, tapi itu adalah faktanya. Gadis yang kau sukai itu adalah satu-satunya keturunan _Tokisaki_ yang tersisa. Adalah hal yang wajar jika ia waspada pada orang yang tak dikenalnya"

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Azazel. Sejenak ia teringat pada reaksi yang pertama kali dikeluarkan Kurumi padanya. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghindar dari Naruto._

 _Dengan kekuatan itu, adalah ha yang mudah untuk melakukan penyerangan atau hanya sekedar bertahan, lalu pergi mencari aman._

"Penculikan besar-besaran itu membuat keluarga _Tokisaki_ hilang begitu saja. Mereka diculik untuk diambil matanya, dijadikan bahan eksperimen atas kekuatan yang mereka miliki, mencoba menjadikannya alat untuk senjata dari dua kubu. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka semua gagal untuk mengetahui cara menggunakan kekuatan dari mata _Tokisaki_ setelah banyak nyawa yang mati. Mereka sadar, _sacred gear_ yang dimiliki keturunan _Tokisaki_ jauh berbeda dengan yang biasanya. _Sacred gear_ yang hanya keturunan _Tokisaki_ sendiri yang dapat menggunakannya. Itu adalah _sacred gear_ spesial. Beberapa ada yang menganggapnya _sacred gear_ yang termasuk _longinus"_

"Me-mereka membunuh keturunan _Tokisaki_ hanya untuk memiliki kekuatannya saja?"

"Benar ..."

"..."

 _Naruto benar-benar mencoba menahan sekuat mungkin emosinya. Terlebih, sosok di depannya adalah pemimpin dari kubu yang pernah membunuh keluarga Kurumi hanya untuk memiliki kekuatannya saja._

" _Sialan ..._ Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Satu-satunya yang dapat mengetahui kebenaran dari kekuatan mata _Tokisaki_ adalah aku. Aku sendiri mendapati mata itu dari sosok yang menjadi dalang dari tewasnya pasukan dua kubu. Dia adalah keturunan _Tokisaki_ yang spesial, yang kedua matanya merupakan _sacred gear_ nya sendiri. —"

"—Aku mengetahui bahwa kekuatan _Tokisaki_ hanya dapat digunakan oleh mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu aku mencoba mengambil sampel dari tubuh sosok itu dan menelitinya. Setelah mengetahuinya, aku mengambil mata mereka dan memodifikasinya menjadi _sacred gear_ buatan berdasarkan hasil dari penelitianku. Aku bahkan membutuhkan beberapa orang kepercayaanku untuk membantuku menyelesaikannya karena itu sangat rumit. Hingga akhirnya, terciptalah _Ring of Chaos._ Yang pada akhirnya, dicuri oleh Kokabiel dan salah satu orang kepercayaanku yang menghilang entah kemana"

"Sebentar. Jika _Kurumi_ adalah keturunan terakhir dari _Tokisaki,_ bukannya seharusnya _Kurumi_ sudah mati karena penculikan yang terjadi secara besar-besaran?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Saat seluruh keturunan _Tokisaki_ itu lenyap dan hanya menyisakan si _Tokisaki_ spesial ini, akulah yang mendapatkannya. Aku tahu jika gadis _heterochromia_ itu adalah keturunan terakhir dari _Tokisaki,_ karena saat kubunuh _Tokisaki_ spesial itu, ia menyuruh anak perempuannya yang berlindung di belakangnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya, dan aku sengaja membiarkannya. Karena aku sadar, dialah yang terakhir dari keluarga itu"

"I-itu artinya ..."

"Kau benar, _Ring of Chaos_ itu adalah orang tua dari gadis kesayanganmu, _Tokisaki Kurumi._ Akulah yang membuat hidupnya sengsara, dan akulah yang membuat hidupmu berubah, Naruto"

 _Azazel mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah yang agak sedih, dengan nada suara yang bercampur rasa bersalah._

 _Sementara Naruto sendiri ..._

" _Azazel ... kau ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi, semuanya seperti ini?_

 _Kenyataan dari nasib seorang Tokisaki Kurumi dan Uzumaki Naruto seperti ini?_

 _Hanya karena haus akan kekuatan, membuat seseorang harus dikorbankan. Dan saat kekuatan itu berhasil didapatkan, membuat seseorang menjadi korban?_

 _Mengapa semuanya berakhir menjadi seperti ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kampang!_

 _Bangsat sialan!_

 _Naruto mungkin bisa menerima jika takdirnya hancur karena benda yang dibuat oleh orang yang pernah meminta bantuannya ini. Namun saat ia tahu jika Kurumi, gadis tercintanya, hidupnya hancur karena dua fraksi, karena iblis, karena datenshi, karena penculikan, karena haus akan kekuatan, –_

 _\- dan karena Azazel –_

 _\- maka ia tak akan bisa berdiam diri saja!_

 _Kenapa, kenapa harus Kurumi yang bernasib seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa Kurumi yang nasibnya persis sama seperti Naruto?_

 _Kenapa?!_

 _Keparat kalian! Datenshi! Iblis!_

 _Dan lebih dari itu ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Naruto ..."

"..."

"Uzuki?"

"..."

 _Sungguh, Naruto tak mampu menahan emosinya lagi!_

 _Sialan!_

"Azazel sialan!"

 _*Duaaaaaaaagg!*_

Azazel tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit luar biasa pada perutnya, saat Naruto memukulnya sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya terpental. Tidak hanya sampai situ saja. Naruto mengejar Azazel yang masih terpental ke belakang, lalu menahan laju tubuh Azazel dengan kakinya hingga membuat Azazel mengerang kesakitan dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Tidak puas sampai situ, Naruto menaiki tubuh Azazel yang terbaring di tanah. Memukulnya wajahnya berulang kali, hingga sedikit darah menetes dari sudut bibir Azazel. Naruto tak peduli pada Azazel yang sama sekali tak melawan! Apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk melampiaskan amarahnya!

 _*Duaaaaagg!*_

"Andai jika aku tahu lebih dulu! Andai saja! maka aku akan menghancurkan kalian!"

 _*Duaaagg!*_

" _Ugh ..._ Karena itulah, Naruto, aku menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Karena aku tahu, kau butuh waktu untuk informasi ini"

"Bacot, Keparat!"

 _*Duaaaaagg!*_

Azazel sama sekali tak melawan, saat Naruto terus memukuli wajahnya hingga terasa cukup menyakitkan. Ia sadar, ia telah banyak berbuat salah. Terlebih, ia telah menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang. Setidaknya, biarkan ia menganggap apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya adalah sebagai balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Lalu, saat Naruto melakukan pukulan yang kesekian kalinya, ia mengeluarkan _kunai_ nya, dan hendak menusuk leher Azazel secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan membuat Azazel sedikit merinding atas apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menghindar dari _kunai_ Naruto, sebelum akhirnya—

 _*Grepp! Braaakkk!*_

—Ophis menghentikannya dengan mencekik leher Naruto, melepaskan Azazel darinya, lalu membanting tubuhnya hingga mengakibatkan tanah yang menjadi tempat berbaringnya hancur dan retak kemana-mana.

Azazel menghela napas lega atas apa yang dilakukan Ophis untuknya. Mungkin jika Ophis tidak cepat, maka ia akan mati di tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Ophis!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau termakan emosimu sendiri"

Ophis segera naik ke atas tubuh Naruto sebelum Naruto beranjak berdiri. Menahan kedua lengan Naruto dengan telapak tangannnya, Ophis dapat melihat Naruto yang tatap netranya menajam dengan mata yang memerah dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ophis menghela napas.

"Cepat lepaskan—"

 _*Plaaak!*_

 _Ophis menamparnya dengan cukup keras, hingga membuat Naruto terdiam sambil menatap Ophis yang kini menatapnya serius._

"Katakan padaku, apa dengan emosi, kau bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik?"

"..."

"Apa dengan membunuh Azazel, semua masalah akan selesai begitu saja?"

"Ya! Setidaknya aku—"

 _*Plaaaak!*_

 _Kali ini tamparan Ophis lebih keras lagi ..._

"Tak ada yang selesai sama sekali dengan caramu itu, _tolol!"_

"..."

"Tak ada yang berubah, baik itu masa lalu _gadis_ mu, dirimu atau nasibmu. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali!"

"..."

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah memuaskan emosimu belaka. Tak ada gunanya. Hanya akan berakhir sia-sia bagi dirimu— bukan. tapi hanya akan merugikanmu. Kau pikir, apa yang membuat Azazel menaruh satu rasa kepercayaan padamu?"

"I-itu ..."

Menyadari emosi Naruto mulai menurun, Ophis lalu mendekati wajah Naruto. Ia lalu menggigit leher Naruto dan menyerap energi dari si pemuda pirang itu. Di sisi lain, Azazel terdiam menatap apa yang dilakukan Ophis. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

"Ophis ..."

"Maaf jika _Uzuki_ -ku merepotkanmu"

"... Terima kasih, Ophis"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti akan terluka parah dan berujung dengan kematian"_

" _Kau berlebihan, Azazel ..."_

" _Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"_

" _Tunggu saja dia bangun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- 10.00 pm_

" _..."_

" _Oh ... kau sudah bangun ternyata?"_

Apa yang ia lihat saat ia sadar adalah ruang terbuka gelap yang masih terlihat kabur. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memfokuskan mata pada objek yang ia lihat.

" _O-Ophis ..."_

Ia memerangkap wajah Ophis yang menatap lembut padanya, saat penglihatannya kini menjadi sedikit lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Tubuhnya masih agak sedikit terasa lemas. Semacam, energinya seakan terkuras cukup banyak.

"Tak kusangka jika mengatasimu itu cukup merepotkan ..."

Ketika sadar pada apa yang dikatakan Ophis, membuat Naruto menoleh mancari sosok yang menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa emosinya. Setelahnya, Naruto mendapati Azazel duduk bersila di sebelahnya, dengan kepala tertunduk. _Maaf, maafkan aku_ dan itu yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya untuk beberapa kali.

"Kau tak perlu sebegitunya, Azazel. Aku yakin jika kau sudah memaafkannya bukan, Naruto?" Ophis mengatakan itu sambil menoleh kepada Naruto. Naruto cukup terkejut untuk beberapa waktu. Pasalnya, ia sudah lama tak melihat senyum manis dari Ophis.

 _Ya, Ophis tersenyum padanya …._

 _Naruto yakin jika itu adalah hal yang amat jarang terjadi …._

"... _Uh ..._ kepalaku agak sedikit pusing. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Ophis?"

"Membuatmu pingsan saja. Kau pikir aku mau mengadu kekuatan denganmu hanya untuk memadamkan emosimu?"

Naruto segera beranjak bangun, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tertidur dari pangkuan paha si gadis kecil moefikasi naga itu. Menyadari itu, membuat Naruto agak sedikit malu.

Lalu, ketika ia menoleh ke arah Azazel, ada satu sisi yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Azazel sekarang juga. Itu adalah emosinya, emosi atas apa yang dilakukan Azazel padanya, dan pada Kurumi, yang nyatanya, kenyataaan dari hidup mereka cukup persis.

 _Orang tuanya mati, dan pernah hidup dalam kesendirian ..._

Namun saat ia mencoba berpikir jernih dan memahami situasi dengan kepala yang dingin, membuat Naruto sadar, jika apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya pada Azazel memang hal yang sia-sia bahkan merugikannya. Hubungan yang terjalin antara Azazel dengan Naruto bukan hanya sekedar teman ngobrol dengan kopi kaleng menemani. Hubungan mereka tidak hanya terbatas pada titik itu.

Apa yang dikatakan Ophis memang benar adanya, _apa yang ia lakukan tak akan menyelesaikan apapun ..._

"Sungguh. Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku minta maaf padamu atas nama _datenshi_. Khususnya, atas namaku sendiri. —"

"—Aku tahu bahwa ini akan jadi sulit bagimu untuk menerima, namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Naruto. Aku—"

"Sudahlah … _Azazel …."_

 _Azazel terdiam, saat Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyum getirnya, menunjukkan dua sisi yang berbeda; keinginan untuk membalas, dan kesadaran akan diri yang mencoba memaafkan. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto telah mengambil keputusannya sendiri._

 _Sungguh, Azazel merasa benar-benar dibuat kagum dan bangga mengenal Naruto …._

 _Di sisi lain, Naruto, pemuda pirang itu rasanya ingin pulang segera dan memeluk Kurumi seerat yang ia bisa …._

"Jadi, hanya itu saja _informasi yang tak berguna_ yang kau maksud? Bagaimana dengan perdamaian tiga fraksi?"

"Itu adalah salah satunya yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Naruto. Dan kau juga, Ophis"

"Kau mencoba menyeretku ke dalam masalah kalian?"

Azazel terdiam saat Ophis mengeluarkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang cukup menusuk itu. Lalu, Azazel menoleh ke arah Naruto, memberitahu maksud tersirat kepada Ophis. Moefikasi _Ouroboros Dragon_ itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ha? Ada apa denganku?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan, Azazel"

 _Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi agak kesal pada tingkah mereka berdua saat ini._

"Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, kau perlu bersiap jika ada ancaman yang mungkin saja suatu saat nanti bakal terjadi. Yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah perdamaian tiga fraksi akan membawa beberapa pihak yang tidak terima. Secara, entah itu iblis, _datenshi_ atau bahkan dari pihak malaikat pun, _Great War_ yang telah terjadi benar-benar memberikan luka, penderitaan dan dendam yang amat berarti"

"Tambahan dariku, mantan anggota _Khaos Brigade,_ organisasi yang pernah kubuat dulujuga perlu dicurigai dan diwaspadai"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ophis memang pernah menyinggung soal _Khaos Brigade_ meski tidak terlalu jelas. Dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa jika Ophis memang ada hubungan dengan Vali. Mungkin lain kali ia perlu bertanya pada _Hakuryuukou_ itu.

Lalu, ada satu pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepalanya.

"Ophis, ini mungkin pertanyaan yang ada kaitannya dengan _Khaos Brigade._ Apa Kokabiel memiliki hubungan dengan _Khaos Brigade?"_ Ucapan Naruto lantas dibalas dengan gelengan kecil dari si gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Apa yang Naruto katakan adalah salah. Ia tidak pernah kedatangan sesosok Kokabiel di markasnya dulu.

"Kurasa, bisa jadi"

"Bisa jadi?"

"Kita dapat berasumsi bahwa Kokabiel mempunyai hubungan dengan anggota _Khaos Brigade_ tanpa sepengetahuanmu, Ophis. Kokabiel mempunyai koneksi yang cukup luas. Bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Kokabiel untuk mempunyai hubungan dengan mantan anak buahmu yang rata-rata diisi oleh fraksi yang kupimpin dan fraksi iblis, khususnya _old-satan faction_ "

" _Heeh ..._ tak kusangka kau mempunyai banyak informasi tentang organisasi yang telah hancur itu, Azazel. Kau mengirim mata-mata ke markasku dulu?" Ophis mengatakan itu sembari memberi senyum misterius pada gubernur _datenshi_ itu. Azazel tertawa. Agak berlebihan jika menyebutnya sebagai mata-mata. Dalam diri, ia benar-benar merasakan sedikit hawa tak suka yang berasal dari Ophis

"Tidak seperti itu sih. Hanya saja, ada sesosok _datenshi_ kepercayaanku yang membangkang dan memilih bergabung dengan _Khaos Brigade._ Ketika aku menyadari itu, aku mencoba mencari informasi tentang _Khaos Brigade_ dengan bantuan dari _Grigori"_

"Seperti yang baru saja kukatakan," Azazel mencoba berdehem pelan. Entah kenapa melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan intens membuatnya aga sedikit tertekan? Terganggu? Ia agak bingung untuk menjelaskannya hanya dengan satu kata.

"Ada kemungkinan jika Kokabiel mempunyai hubungan yang luas. Dalam hal ini, khususnya adalah _Khaos Brigade._ Yang perlu kita curigai adalah _datenshi_ yang membangkang dan _old-satan faction._ Karena mau bagaimanapun, tujuan mereka dan tujuan Kokabiel adalah sama, yaitu mencoba membangkitkan _Great War II._ Meski sebenarnya tujuan utama dan tujuan mereka dari dulu dari _old-satan faction_ adalah mencoba mengambil kembali tahta yang seharusnya mereka tempati,"

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Vali merupakan salah satu dari _old-satan faction_ yang _seharusnya mengambil tahta_ yang mereka miliki. Namun sayang, dia berbeda dengan _teman-teman_ nya"

"Vali?"

"Vali Lucifer. Seharusnya bukan Sirzech yang memegang gelar itu, tapi Vali"

Ophis tersenyum simpul di sebelah Naruto, sementara si pemuda pirang itu hanya terdiam meski ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Azazel katakan. Ia tidak menyangka, _Hakuryuukou_ itu seharusnya memiliki kasta yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto mungkin tak peduli dengan apa yang ada dalam masa lalu Vali, tentang latar belakangnya atau apapun yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. Selama Vali mau menjadi sahabatnya, itu sudah cukup. _Aku hanya ingin berteman, bukan pembunuh bayaran._

"Kurasa kau benar juga, Azazel" Kali ini giliran Ophis untuk berbicara. Gadis itu mau tak mau menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan Azazel terkait dengan hubungan Kokabiel dengan mantan anggota organisasi yang pernah ia buat sebelumnya. Mendengar itu, membuat Azazel tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Azazel"

"Ya?"

"Ini berkaitan dengan apa yang kita bahas. Aku pernah cerita padamu jika Kurumi pernah diculik, bukan?" Azazel mencoba mengingat-ingat atas apa yang Naruto katakan padanya.

"Kurasa ..."

"Itu terjadi saat sebelum invasi yang dilakukan Kokabiel. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dugaanku sama sepertimu, mereka bawahannya Kokabiel" ucap Azazel setelah menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang Naruto ceritakan padanya. Sementara itu, Ophis, gadis mungil di sebelah Naruto itu memberi ekspresi yang berbeda, yang membuat mereka; Naruto dan Azazel, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sebentar. Jika Kokabiel tahu tentang mata Tokisaki dan berusaha menculik Kurumi, maka itu artinya ada kemungkinan jika _mereka_ tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan mata Tokisaki. Terlebih, Kokabiel sendiri memiliki Sacred Gear yang bahannya memang berasal dari mata spesial Tokisaki"

 _Mereka_ yang dimaksud Ophis adalah pihak yang memiliki koneksi dengan Kokabiel. Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Ophis, lantas membuat mereka berdua cukup terkejut, dan memaksa Azazel untuk menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Gadis _Heterochromia_ itu dalam bahaya, Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jika Kokabiel tahu tentang mata Tokisaki, maka kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah _old-satan_ mungkin tahu soal ini"

"Mungkin banyak pihak yang tahu tentang mata Tokisaki yang tentunya mereka adalah musuh. Kau tahu _Urushihara,_ Azazel?" Azazel mengangguk. _Urushihara,_ mendengar namanya saja membuatnya tak segan untuk memberi julukan _aib datenshi_ karena kelakuannya.

"Urushihara pernah mencoba menculik Kurumi dariku, meski yang ia culik malah Rize. Secara, ia pernah berkata jika ia tahu cara menggunakan _nya._ Dan tentunya, Urushihara juga memang punya hubungan dengan Kokabiel. Kalau begitu, itu artinya informasi tentang kekuatan mata Tokisaki ini telah menyebar secara rahasia, bukan?"

Naruto dan Azazel saling menatap serius. Ia tak menyangka, _informasi yang tak berguna_ yang dibilang Azazel ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Lalu, Naruto mencoba menatap Ophis. Gadis itu memberi peringatan padanya.

"Kau tengah memiliki kekuatan yang mengancam dirimu, Naruto"

"Aku tahu itu ... _err ..._ Ophis?"

"Ya?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti, aku terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit, apa kau mau membantuku?" Naruto mengatakan itu saat Ophis memberi wajah lugunya.

Mendengar itu, membuat Ophis tersenyum simpul. Ophis lalu memberikan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu menatapnya aneh. Lalu setelahnya, ia membuka kepalan tangannya dan muncul ular hitam kecil di telapak tangannya. Naruto terkejut. Sementara di sisi lain, Azazel hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mengejutkanku saja, _naga bego._ Kau pesulap?"

"Bukan, goblok. Aku sedang serius. Telan ini"

Apa yang Ophis katakan tentu saja membuatnya terkejut. Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri dan menolak apa yang diinginkan Ophis padanya.

"A-Apa? Kau gila ya?!"

"Azazel!"

 _*Grep!*_

"Woy bangsat!"

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman Azazel atas perintah Ophis. Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri, meski ia cukup terkejut. _Azazel bisa diperintah oleh Ophis?_

Ophis lalu maju melangkah mendekati Naruto, saat si pemuda pirang itu meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Azazel yang menahan pergerakannya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan menggeleng-geleng, saat Ophis menyodorkan ular hitam itu di mulutnya. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali, hingga membuat Ophis kesal sendiri. Mendapatkan ide cemerlang, Ophis lalu menendang selangkangan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto sedikit berteriak ngilu dan mau tak mau membuka mulutnya sehingga memudahkan Ophis untuk memasukkan ularnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, lalu memaksa pemuda pirang itu untuk menelannya sambil menahan rahang Naruto agar tak terbuka dan memuntahkan ular itu.

"Telan, bego!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"Telan, cepetan!"

 _*Glek!*_

"Bangsat!"

Setelah ia berhasil menelan ular kecil itu, cengkraman yang dilakukan Azazel padanya terlepas, membiarkan Naruto untuk terduduk di tanah dan mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun sayang, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan ular itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Azazel tertawa sendiri, sementara Ophis hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

" _Hoeeek!"_

"Kau berlebihan, Uzuki. Ular yang kau telan itu adalah separuh dari kekuatanku. Ketika kau mencoba menggunakan kekuatanmu dalam tingkat yang meninggi, otomatis ular itu bekerja untukmu. Sebagai pasokan energi, stamina, dan hal-hal akan sangat berguna bagimu. Jadi, bersyukurlah padaku"

Apa yang dikatakan Ophis membuatnya terdiam. Ia tak menyangka jika Ophis melakukan itu padanya. Namun tetap saja, memaksanya untuk menelan ular hidup itu adalah hal yang benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Kalau begitu, aku berterima kasih ... _dih ..."_

"Dih, dasar munafik!"

"Bacot, naga bego!"

Azazel hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa setelah ini kau berniat untuk pulang ke _rumah_ mu?"

 _Azazel mengatakan itu saat Naruto berjalan pulang meninggalkan Azazel di bawah jembatan, memaksa Naruto untuk menoleh padanya._

Naruto seketika terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang Azazel katakan. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sederhana. Namun bagi Naruto, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang cukup sulit untuk mencari jawabannya.

 _Lalu, lalu ..._

'" _Hahahah ..."_

 _Azazel tertegun saat Naruto melihat tertawa ..._

" _Aku bingung menjawabnya, namun kurasa, aku tak bisa pulang, Azazel"_

 _Untuk saat ini, yang Naruto inginkan tidak lebih untuk pulang ke apartemennya, mencari Kurumi, dan mencoba memeluk gadis itu seerat mungkin, meyakinkan bahwa Naruto selalu ada untuknya, dan akan menjadi sosok yang berani berkata 'aku akan selalu menjagamu' dengan nada yang bijaksana._

 _Mungkin juga, mencumbunya?_

 _Naruto kembali tertawa ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- To Be Continued_

* * *

 _Note : Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, setiap chapter akan tidak seimbang jumlah wordnya, jadi harap dimaklumi. Chapter ini pun hanya membawa 7k word [tanpa cek ulang untuk hanya sekedar melihat typo yang ada] sebagai penerus jalan cerita. Untuk chapter depan, mungkin hanya mampu menampung 5k atau bahkan kurang. Saya menulis berdasarkan sketsa sih /hahaha._

 _Satu lagi, maaf jika belibet. Saya yakin jika kamu merasa bahwa konflik yang diceritakan Azazel agak sedikit terasa palsu. Ya, saya juga ngerasa gitu kok. Seharusnya memang sebaiknya menggunakan flashback untuk menceritakannya. Namun yaa ... maafkan kesalahanku ._

 _Selanjutnya ... err ... maaf jika saya banyak dosa. Dari dalam hati seorang Nhana Natsuki, saya merasa berdosa pada karya saya sendiri._

 _Salam. Berdoalah agar esok menjadi hari yang lebih baik. Atau setidaknya, fanfiksi ini lebih cepat updatenya /innocent._

 _Bye Bee~_


End file.
